Watching Jaune Again!
by NigmaShady
Summary: People of Remnant are pulled into another theater watching different scenarios of one Jaune Arc except there's a twist. What do you mean they go back to their reality? What do you mean he might go into watching himself along with the cast of characters? A different take on the react trend in RWBY fics. (Changed to Rated M in chapter 5)
1. A Different Way in the Train

**After reading all of these fanfics regarding watching the bumbling Jaune Arc, I decided to try my own take and at the same time it sort of solves my writer's block since it is not an actual series but a collection of reaction to oneshots. I will not only use other media but other people's stories while giving homage to the original work and author and you should definitely check them out. But I'll add my own stuff as well. This takes place after the end of Volume 2 so after the Breach.**

**To all my peeps who have been waiting for Naruto and Percy Jackson, I suffered creative burnout not only due to my now finished undergraduate thesis but also losing interest after the creative decisions that both series took. I cannot even bear to watch an episode of Boruto after the movie without bitching, don't get me started on Trials of Appolo.**

**Got interested in RWBY thanks to the numerous amazing fanfics on this site and gave me more enjoyment than the actual series. Anyways I've been rambling for far too long, enjoy reading. Also if there's anyone interested in being a beta for me. Please I need help.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own RWBY as it is the intellectual property of the late Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I do not own the stories of the fanfics I will place in this story they are the intellectual property of those creators.**

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Bodies collided onto the very soft floor as students from Beacon Academy were generally confused as to what had happened. One moment they were opening the door of their respective rooms only to be in a very large velvet room with many couches and a large movie theater screen.

"What the hell just happened?" asked the blonde bombshell known as Yang. The team of RWBY and NPR…

"Where's Jaune?!" asked the undefeated champion who is definitely in love with her partner. Pyrrha immediately stood up and searched around the room but could not find their team's leader.

Everyone was able now to stand up and were incredibly perplexed at where they were, "A better question is where are we?" said Weiss.

"I think I can answer that." The students looked behind them to see a dark silhouette of a person floating about two feet off the ground. He had no clothes, no discernible features of gender except for long straight hair, and not even a mouth.

"I can obviously see where this line of questioning will bring after you've all seen me. But first-" The figure snapped his fingers and around the two teams people started appearing out of thin air.

The first ones were Beacon's own headmaster Ozpin and the deputy Glynda Goodwitch while dropping to the floor with a flask on his hand was, "Uncle Qrow!" exclaimed Ruby and Yang as said man was able to groan and stand up eventually.

"What the hell is going on… oh hey Oz fancy meeting you." Qrow slurred through his sentence while Ozpin merely sighed at the behavior of his comrade.

"Why the hell am I here?!" The room looked towards the source of the familiar voice of one Roman Torchwick who was last seen being arrested by the Atlas military following the breach. Hiding behind him was his deadly assistant Neo. The ex-criminal then saw to his right, his 'boss' Cinder Fall along with her two minions, Emerald and Mercury.

The hunters and huntresses immediately grabbed their weapons only for them to disappear instantly which Ruby instantly cried for her baby, the figure then said, "Well everyone is here and no fighting is allowed within my premises."

"Who are you?" asked Cinder Fall who was filled with suspicion regarding what was happening as the last thing she remembered was meeting Adam to convince him of fulfilling her plan to destroy Beacon.

"Hmm… honestly we fall under many different names. There's Aeon, Archie, JC, simply you can call me a Creator. Our jobs as gods of creation are to facilitate our respective works and simply change what is deemed bad. Sometimes this requires to create many different timelines to suit our needs." Replied the figure who seemed to have gained clothes in the middle of his explanation.

Glynda simply said, "This still does not answer why this is happening in the first place?" The figure then looked towards the deputy headmistress and nodded.

"Well I have brought you all here in order to see something that can change your world as you may know it." All ears perked up at that and the Creator continued, "You will be required to watch several scenarios or alternate versions of one man who can change the destiny of all of your fates. Do not worry of food and drink as I can provide for all of that. If everyone gets tired, I can put you all into a very relaxed state of sleep and we can continue next time."

"Who is this person that we are going to watch?" asked the ex-White Fang member named Blake.

The figure then simply stated, "Oh its Jaune Arc." The room was filled with various degrees of disbelief or just simple confusion from those who haven't met the blonde noodle.

"Why that imbecile?!" Weiss demanded to know the answer as she could not even fathom the thought of the relentless fool even being important.

"Jaune Arc suffers from a severe disease." Team NPR and the rest of Beacon were shocked to hear this but the Creator simply continued, "It is called intentional underdevelopment… You see everyone goes to character changes in one person's life whether good, neutral or bad. But for Jaune Arc he was simply created to be in existence and without much plan. This is why a lot of Creators like myself want to care for the guy. Our superiors simply did not care to make him more of what he currently is. So I would like everyone to sit down in order for us to begin."

Everyone started sitting in different couches lined up in the room as Team RWBY and NPR sat together, Roman and Neo occupied the ones in the back, Cinder and her allies were next to the Beacon team to ensure that there was no association with the two criminals. Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow occupied couches nearer to the screen as the Creator then stated.

"Now that everyone has a seat, it is time to begin. I would like to show you a different scenario, a 'what if', this has much to do with the relationship of Miss Belladona and the White Fang" Blake bowed her head in shame while her team started to comfort her that the past wounds had already been mended.

"A question would be how does Jaune Arc fit into this, let us add these x-factors, before the mission sent to Team RWBY, Miss Belladona learned that the White Fang were in Mountain Glenn doing god knows what. One of the leaders, Adam, is there." The mention of her partner caused Blake to shake which caused Team RWBY to be suspicious of who this Adam person was to Blake.

"The Atlas military became aware of Miss Belladona's connection with the White Fang and want to arrest her to draw out some important members of the White Fang. Miss Belladona in response steals a bullhead and heads into Mountain Glenn only to be captured by the White Fang. Team RWBY then enlists the help of Sun and his team to get Blake back."

The Creator then smiles as perceived through his tone of voice changing to one of being happy, "Team JNPR through Jaune joins the mission to get Blake back. This is from one of the best Creators named PaulXion."

* * *

**(RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again Chapter 29-31 with some slight changes)**

**In the engine car of the train, one Pyrrha Nikos and one Adam Taurus squared off while Ruby and Sun were awestruck at seeing this fight while Blake had her hands tied to the cable and was unable to escape.**

**Clang!**

**Both living legends clashed once more, their weapons locked.**

"Wow P-money, someone's giving you a run for your win streak." The students were surprised at the katana-wielding masked enemy but to Blake it was like seeing her worst nightmare happen right in front of her. The teachers and Qrow were stunned that this could have happened.

"**Ruby! Get Blake! Hurry!"**

"**On it!" The red reaper quickly got out of her daze and followed Pyrrha's instructions.**

"**Not so fast!" Adam quickly blocked Ruby's path and gave two quick slashes that sent both Pyrrha and Ruby reeling back.**

"Damn! He's playing with us, who is that Blake?" asked Ruby as Blake still couldn't take her eyes off the screen but then sighed and replied, "He's a leader of the White Fang and my former mentor and partner."

Team RWBY and Team NPR were shocked but to the others it was already known of the relationship between the living legend of a terrorist and the former assassin of the White Fang.

"Please… I'll tell you guys later." Blake muttered, she honestly did not believe that she would have to reveal this deep hidden secret to her teammates.

**Adam snarled under his mask as he realized he couldn't take things lightly anymore, "I'm impressed. Only two people have been able to defeat me in a contest of strength. Looks like you three are more than meets the eye. But… unfortunately, that ends now."**

**Sun then charged with his staff and tried to strike the living legend but Adam quickly blocked it, "Bring it on creep! Its time I showed you how we do things back in Vacuo!" He then pushed him away and kept on charging but Adam swung his sword around. With a simple gesture of his wrist, he cut through the pipes and let the steam vent into the room.**

**It quickly created an illusion of a thick mist, "Ow! Really man? Hiding in the smoke? That is so cheap dude!"**

"**Where'd he go?" Ruby barked, putting her back against Pyrrha's trying to cover each other's blind spot.**

**The champion then yelled, "Keep your eyes peeled. He could strike from anywhere."**

**Like a snake striking its prey from the bushes, Adam struck, "Look out!" Blake warned a bit too late as Sun found himself grabbed by the foot and thrown through a hatch that opened just as suddenly as the attack. His cursing voice trailing off in the distance.**

"No this can't happen!" Ruby yelled as all members except for Blake were dumbfounded for the fighting prowess of this Adam.

"We have to train them even harder now Ozpin." Muttered Glynda, as said man nodded to this notion. There was now a living legend for his students to worry about with the coming of the Vytal Festival.

"**Ruby watch out!" Pyrrha noted a red flash and quickly pushed the distracted scythe wielder from the attack before parrying it herself. Adam then sent a good kick to the Amazonian's stomach which sent her towards Ruby thus throwing them off the train in a single action.**

"That guy's dead!" yelled Yang whose eyes and hair became red after seeing this guy take out easily her sister and one of her classmates.

"Oy! Shut up blondie! There's people watching the show." Roman responded and did not back down from the glares of the Beacon students and the staff.

"**No!" Blake pleaded, her heart beating with pain from seeing her friends fall to the might of her mentor slash former partner.**

"**Relax." Adam reassured her by holstering his blade. "If they're as half as good as those I've fought before, they'll live. You should be more concerned about yourself than others."**

"**Why are you doing this?" She asked painstakingly. "What's the point of causing so much harm and destruction?"**

**Adam snarled, "I could ask you the same thing." Adam countered while looking at his former pupil. "What was the point of staying with a team? What was the point of staying in Beacon? Did you actually think that your actions would change people's opinion on us? You of all people should know that these humans only listen to force. They can pretend to care, pretend to love you, pretend that we're equal, but it will never be real. Not until we shatter this bitter reality of theirs. What happened to you Blake? What caused you to change? You were a believer of the cause. Someone who believed in us!"**

"**I believed in equality, Adam. Not this." She spoke back, eyes glaring like daggers at the man she once loved.**

"**If you truly believe that, then help us." The bull asked. "Come back to us Blake. Come back to me. You don't have to go through this suffering alone."**

"**She isn't alone." A third voice shocked the two faunus in the room. They turned to the doorway only to be amazed by the blonde knight's appearance as he slugged his way while holding on to his sword Crocea Mors through. "And she's not the one suffering."**

"Oh, look Blakey, seems to be you're just attracting all sorts of attention." Through her blonde partner's suggestive tone and wiggling of her eyebrows. Blake weakly glared and simply focused back to the confrontation.

"Why is he there?" Pyrrha yelped as the others from Beacon were surprised at the blonde knight attempt to save Blake.

"Yeah! What the hell is tall, weak and scraggly going to do?" Roman yelled out as Cinder, Mercury and Emerald simply smirked at seeing a weakling fight off someone one of the most wanted in Atlas.

**"You…" Adam's mouth curled to a scowl as he saw the familiar boy with that accursed blade. Slowly he could feel rage burning from the pit of his stomach. But if Blake were to have an opinion, she would say that he was scared. Of why… she did not know. "Why are you here?"**

"**I'm here… for her." The blonde pointed to the cat who was tied to the pipe, his breath skipping a few beats. "And I'm here to put… a stop to all this."**

"**You?" Adam mocked, "And you think you can stop me?"**

"**I think we already did." The boy barked while smiling. "We know your plan to use the Dust mine to blow up the mountain. We stopped your bomb and your army is already defeated. You got nothing left Adam!"**

**Adam smirked. "I'll admit. You kids put quite a wrench in my operations. I never expected you to defeat my Lieutenant or stop that bomb. But that doesn't change much here. So what's it going to be killer? Are you going to fight me and take my head like the rest of your kin? Because I'll let you know right here and now, you're way out of your league."**

"**I know." Jaune knew he had not even a snowball's chance to beat this monster. Fighting him was like swimming upstream in a river of lava.**

**Jaune sheathed his sword, raising his hands up, giving a feign gesture of surrender. "I came here to talk."**

**Adam raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Oh? What is it you want to talk about?"**

"**I want you to let her go… and I want you to surrender."**

The audience was completely silenced to what they had just heard from the blonde knight. Blake's jaw dropped to the floor, '_Why is he doing this? Jaune was never this brave?_'

"**You? You want me to surrender?" Adam repeated in disbelief.**

**"That's right." Jaune nodded. "If you surrender now, things don't have to be so hard. You can probably get a fair trial and serve time." The kid was dead serious. So serious in fact that Adam couldn't even see through his ruse. "All you have to do is give Blake back and turn yourself in. I promise, I'll vouch for you. I can even talk with General Ironwood to cut you some slack!**

**"You really believe that?" The Crimson Swordsman grumbled. "You think after everything I've done, they'll just let me serve time in prison? What makes you think I'll even consider that?"**

**"It's because you have nothing else to gain." Jaune reasoned with an almost pleading tone. "Look around you. You got no bomb, the White Fang is done and you got nowhere else to go! This can't go on Adam. What you're doing isn't bringing equality for the Faunus, it's just making other people scared. You have to understand by now, this isn't the way. Blake wouldn't want this!"**

**"And what do you know of equality!?" The hero shot back. "What could you possibly know of what my people went through? You know nothing of us." He wasn't wrong there. Jaune wasn't exactly an expert when it came to Faunus rights or the difference in their society. In fact, he only got a glimpse of it when he attended Beacon. Everything he knew about the conflict came from Professor Oobleck's class and even then he slept through most of it.**

**Jaune responded. "Think for a minute Adam! There's nothing left to be gained with this pointless run! You got nothing left! You have no bomb, no army. We put a stop to your plans!"**

**"And that's where you're wrong." Adam corrected him, turning a glance over to the controls. "All I need is right here." With a press of a button, the clamps that held the engine with the rest of the train came loose hinting that no one else will be coming for them. "I just released the engine car and changed course of the tracks. We're now heading towards the core of the mines at maximum speed. This engine has a Dust powered reactor and is overheating. The engine itself won't make the same impact as the bomb but it'll be enough to make this mountain crack like a walnut."**

"**But if you do that, you'll be blown up too!" Jaune could not understand why would he go through such lengths especially when Blake could be harmed.**

**The Crimson Swordsman scoffed. "Lesser men and women of my people have given their lives to the cause. It would be insulting if I didn't show the same fervor."**

**"What cause!?" Jaune barked out, his hands flailing in the air. "If you go through with this, there won't be anything left! We'll all die! This is insane! There's nothing to be gained here!"**

**"I don't expect a 'murderer' to understand." The boy was taken aback by that unnatural title. "Do you have any idea what my people went through? What the majority of the Faunus had to go through to earn their place in the world? We came from small tribes, shunned and oppressed. We were treated like animals, like sub-humans. Someone who has never been one of us could never understand how many ordeals, how many sacrifices we had to endure only to have all that hard work thrown at our faces."**

**"Tch… you got a point there." Jaune gritted back unable to counter such claims. He would admit that he never really thought of how the Faunus people were treated. If fact you could say that he turned a blind eye to it like many others.**

**"But it ends today." Adam declared. "No more will the tyrants of humanity walk on the backs of our labor. After tonight, the world itself will change. Once Mountain Glenn is gone, the world will finally hear our voice. And no one will be able to stop it."**

**Jaune groaned out loudly as he heard this. Lowering his head, he raised his blade in defense knowing well what he must do. "Then I guess I have to stop you."**

"Don't do it Jaune." Ren muttered as he was concerned for the foe his leader had to overcome to save Blake.

"He should have just gotten back-up." Weiss stated which earned a glare from her own partner as she was simply awestruck and thought that this could have happened it Team JNPR went with them to Mountain Glenn.

**"Don't do it Jaune!" Blake tried to warn him. "You're no match for him! Just run away!"** **This wasn't good. If three skilled Hunters in training couldn't make a single dent on him, what can one scraggly boy like Jaune fare any better? He wasn't exactly a fighter and his skills weren't up to par with many freshmen.**

**The boy voiced his apology. "Sorry. But that's something I just can't do right now." And with that, the boy charged first.**

**But he instantly crashed to the wall of the engine room, his armor denting from the point of impact from Adam's blood-red katana. "Goh!"**

"Well that was fast." Roman commented and ignored the piercing glares from Team NPR as said team was cheering their leader on even though the Jaune on screen couldn't hear them.

**"Jaune!" Blake rattled her binds once more but again found it futile.**

**Adam let his neck clicked as he moved in for the next bout. He expected that blow to knock his lights out but to his surprise, Jaune simply rose back up. "You're pretty durable… aren't you? Especially for someone who has no aura."**

That caused Roman, Neo, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury to all think. '_What kind of idiot fights a trained fighter without even awakening his aura?_'

**"I'm… not done yet." The boy said through pants raising his blade and charging once more. "Yaaaaaaaah!"**

**Repeating the same move, Adam parried the boy's attack easily and countered with a number of kicks and palm strikes that would've snapped an ordinary man's spine in two. With a kick to the stomach, the blonde boy was sent crashing to the wall again with an even louder noise.**

"**Ow… ok… I'm gonna feel that in the morning." But again Jaune rose, his stamina not giving way. "Alright… one more time! Yaaaaaahhh!" But again the process repeated itself. Adam would parry his strike, counter with bone breaking attacks and then send him striking towards a wall.**

**"What is this? Some kind of joke?" Adam taunted, not really sure if he was angry at the boy or at himself. "Don't tell me that's all you have."**

**"Huuaaaaaa!" Jaune charged again giving out two good swings only to hit nothing but air. He faltered in his third attack and gave an opening for the red swordsman to deliver another flurry of blows to his body sending him crashing towards the doorway. "Oh…"**

**"Jaune, just stay down, please!" Blake pleaded. She couldn't bear to watch that boy get beaten more than he already was. Every grunt he made with each passing blow was like a dagger through her heart. Even before he fought Adam, the boy had bruises on his body and scars that would make a body builder scowl. Now his left eye was swollen, its lid closing half way and his hand had blisters the size of his own palm. His clothes were torn and ripped in so many places you might think he had a fight with a pack of hyenas.**

"You didn't tell me you cared that much for Jaune, Blake." Yang said before getting a heated response from Pyrrha. "So not the time for jokes Yang!"

Yang decided to zip from the Amazonian's fierce glare as Blake was still mortified at the beat down Jaune was receiving from Adam. She wanted it to stop so badly, she was reminded of the consequences of her leaving him on that train.

**"Sorry… but that's just not happening. If I fall… then thousands of others will be paying the price. Families of innocent people, human and Faunus will suffer because of their incompetence. And I can't allow that." He said finally, wiping the trickle of blood running from his lips.**

**"Hmph… you really are a persistent one." Adam stated almost like he was expecting something more. "I guess you really are a Hunter." Wait, was that a praise just now or was it meant for something else? "Too bad you won't live long enough to become a proper one. Trying to be a hero when deep down you're just a fake."**

**Jaune smiled, "Well… then… come and… try it." The boy once again challenged raising his shield up. "Haaaaa! Doh!" A knee to the stomach stunned him quite severely. "Grrr… haaaa!" Again and again the boy attacked and again and again he was repulsed and beaten utterly and bitterly.**

**"There's a difference between bravery and idiocy." Adam said to him after bloodying the boy's nose. "I think we all know where you stand there. Give it up kid. I could kill you whenever I want to so you might as well just drop dead and save me the trouble."**

"**Like I said…" But if Jaune was anything, he was relentless. Once more he stood, this time using his armor as a clutch to raise his already weakened body. "…that's not gonna happen. I'm going to stop you. Even if it kills me."**

**"A tempting offer." Adam stated while Jaune spat blood that was stuck in his mouth while gasping, "I could do this all day."**

"Damn! Vomit boy is kinda cool for saying that." Yang stated while Ruby answered, "Come on Jaune! Beat emo dude and rescue Blake."

Nora then yelled, "Fearless leader can do this!"

"**Jaune don't! Please… just stop it!" Blake yelled, she couldn't bear seeing a helpless classmate get beaten to death.**

**"I won't stop." The blonde knight carried himself forward, dragging his feet to raise his blade one more time. "Not while I'm still breathing."**

**"…" Adam paused in his attacks. Why did he hesitate to kill him just now? He could tell that he could easily just slice that boy's head off and be done with this match. He was weak, unskilled and unworthy of the blade that he carried with him. Yet what was it that held him back? He had killed Hunters and soldiers that were ten times stronger than him yet he couldn't bring his full might to this kid.**

"Oh come on! Just kill him already." Mercury said.

**Adam saw it. Through the half-closed eyelids, he could see the cerulean eyes of the blonde Hunter something that he never expected. In all his life fighting, everyone Adam ever faced they always had this blaze in their eyes. The eye of a warrior, a Hunter, a soldier. There was a desire to kill, to defeat and to harm deep within those eyes.**

**But for Jaune, there was no such thing. Where Adam looked to find those primal desires to slay his enemy, the blonde crusader showed nothing of that sort. Instead, what replaced those burning gaze was a look of mercy, sadness, pity and remorse. Something the man was foreign too. The boy had no desire to fight him or to even win. He held no malice but rather a notion of peace. It sickened Adam. It sickened him to his stomach to see those eyes.**

"Pfft! What the hell is with this honor bullshit this guy is trying to pull." Emerald said while Neo eye smiled at the absurdity of such an action. It would have been easier to just separate this weakling's head from his body.

**"Gooooh!" Jaune was kicked again in the stomach sending him back to the doorway with a loud and thunderous clank of metal. Adam made sure to put even more strength this time hopefully to put him down once and for all. But like last time, he rose again clutching onto his Crocea Mors even tighter.**

**"Stay down, kid." Adam opted, hinting some manner of pity in his tone. "There's no point in fighting anymore. Trust me. Continuing this will just earn you an early grave."**

**"That ain't happening. There is a point." The boy barked back softly. "I didn't come all the way just to stop now."**

**"And how do you intend to do that?" He asked. "Look at you. You can barely stand where you are? I actually expected more from a killer like you. But I guess you're an apple that fell a little way off the tree."**

**"Hey! Don't talk about… guh… you don't know anything about me!" Jaune recouped feeling his stomach churn.**

**"On the contrary. I think it's the other way around." The red swordsman mocked looking oddly at the boy only to come to a realization. "You really don't know, do you?"**

**"Ha… hahaha!" To everyone's surprise, Adam began laughing. "Oh this is rich. I guess it's only fitting that they become forgotten. Nobody really likes to remember a blot in history after all."**

"Miss Goodwitch, what is that man Adam talking about?" Ruby asked to which said deputy simply stated morosely.

"The Arcs were quite famous for being heroes in the Faunus War but for the wrong reasons. They stopped the fighting in some areas in Mistral and Vale but at the cost of the mass genocide of the civilian population for the faunus."

"What's a genocide?" Weiss then answered, "Ruby, it means they killed a lot of people of the same race or ethnicity."

Ozpin drank from his coffee that was provided from the Creator. "You see Miss Rose not everyone is viewed in history as simply a hero or a villain. Often times, perspectives and views change depending on who you ask. To the humans, the Arcs were heroes. To the faunus, the Arcs were murderers who escaped judgement."

Blake's eyes widened at that bit of information and could understand why Adam would hate Jaune and his sword which was an heirloom.

**"But unfortunately I don't have time for a history lesson." Adam finished.**

**"Hold it Adam!" Jaune warned, his tone strengthened. "We're not done yet! I will stop you!"**

**"You!?" He laughed. "What right have you to stop me? You have none. I however have all the right to carry out this plan. This grand charade. Look upon me and you look upon the will of every Faunus in the world. The thousands that you and your ragged band have defeated carry the same will as I do: Equality for the Faunus. I carry their dreams in my heart. Those who have fallen and those who continue to fight. I carry them all. You, are nothing more but a mere mockery of a Hunter. A pawn playing the role too big for his own station."**

**"Ugh…" Jaune couldn't really say anything to that. After all, he was technically right. He was a small fish swimming in a sea of sharks and alligators. "No, you're wrong."**

**"And how so?"**

**"I know of a few Faunus who'd disagree with you." Jaune darted to Blake flashing a weak grin.**

**"The will of the many will always overthrow the few." Adam reasoned his will without doubt. "I expected them to voice against our cause. But can you really tell me… honestly, that one act of kindness will make us forget generations of unfairness? Just because you are kind to one of us doesn't make it right for the rest. You hold only one will and this is your own. I carry the will and desire of every Faunus ever oppressed by man. Can you truly say that you are my equal?"**

**"You're no Hunter." He said finally which cut deep in Jaune's pride. "You're just someone wearing the cloak of someone else. If you don't have what it takes to protect the ones you love, then you probably shouldn't even be here."**

**"You're right…" Jaune said finally much to everyone's surprise. **

"No Jaune… you're a hero." Ruby quietly stated as her eyes started to tear up from her first friend's words. Yang simply comforted her by wiping away those tears.

Blake and Pyrrha with the rest of Team NPR were distraught that Adam seemingly broke Jaune and his hero complex.

**"You're absolutely right. I don't know anything. I don't know much about the world, the Faunus or the White Fang. I don't know what any of you went through. I don't know about the past and to be honest, I'm not even a real Hunter. I'm just a fake guy pretending to be someone he's not."**

**"Jaune…" Blake opted but had no words to support him.**

**"I can't fight like Pyrrha or any other Hunters in our academy. I didn't have any training at all, I just simply wanted to become a Hunter because I thought I could make a difference and save people from the Grimm. I'm not as smart as Ren or be as skillful as Ruby and the gang. In fact… I didn't know anything about being a Huntsman until a few months ago. I got into Beacon thanks to a criminal and false documents. Compared to them, I'm nothing."**

The bad guys simply smirked at the admittance of such a fool to even attempt to enroll in a huntsman university and fight someone who not even fully trained huntsman could beat.

**"…" Adam remained silent and turned his back on the boy. There was no longer a need to finish him. He was beaten… battered… broken.**

**"But I do know one thing." Jaune paused, taking a deep breath as he focused all his might on his voice. "I know Blake Belladonna better than you."**

The audience was silent from that admission, Blake was shocked at what she had just heard while Pyrrha and Ruby had something called jealousy making their hearts hurt a bit.

"Something you're not telling me partner?" Yang asked as she didn't even see Jaune interact with the silent cat.

Blake shook her head. "I haven't even talked with him. I think he only knows that I'm a faunus."

**Adam froze in his tracks, his eyes widened under that mask as he turned back to face the knight. "What… did you say?"**

**Jaune's eyes sharpened as he spoke back. "You heard me. I might not know about your cause or whatever it is you call it. I might not know about your revolution or how unfair the Faunus have been treated. But I certainly know Blake better than you ever will. Admit it. This wasn't about the White Fang or your equality or whatever. This was always about Blake. You wanted her back by your side, like old times. That's why you kidnapped her. That's why you told her your plans. You wanted her back by your side."**

**"Shut… up…" Adam weakly barked.**

Cinder glared but at the same time smirked knowing the seemingly invulnerable terrorist had a soft spot for a former disciple who had hurt him both on the outside and the inside.

**"You keep saying like you know her, but you hardly even know who Blake is. She's a caring girl who doesn't want to use her power for evil. She really enjoys literature, loves tuna, loves her teammates so much that she hides her faunus features so that Weiss would not be bothered." A soft and mysterious glow suddenly began resonating from Jaune. It covered his entire body with a warm shield, sparkling like a glowing star in the midst of darkness. **

Blake's cheeks heated up with red from those kind words, she didn't think Jaune would think of her like that. But everyone was wondering why Jaune was becoming a light bulb all of a sudden.

"I see that Mr. Arc has unlocked his aura and we are going to see what his semblance is going to be." For all his lifetime he did not think that someone could unlock their aura from being protective over others.

Team RW_Y and NPR were shocked to see this kind of development from Jaune who was going to use aura for the very first time.

**Jaune yelled. "She's someone who cares for the lives of others, both humans and Faunus. Someone who would risk her life to protect others, even strangers! That's why she left you. That's why she'll never come back to you!"**

**"I said, shut up!" Adam's blade started to shine brighter with crimson.**

**"You can pretend to know her, but the truth is: You don't! You don't know Blake, you don't anything about her! You never could understand why she just up and left. That's because she never opened her heart to you!" Jaune responded with such fervor that the light was still growing around his body.**

**"If you won't shut that mouth of yours, then die!" With rage built from the boy's words, Adam drew out his blade in anger and attacked hoping to end that kid's pathetic existence once and for all.**

**Blake closed her eyes not wanting to see Jaune's head roll on the floor. But to everyone's surprise, that glow that radiated from Jaune's body suddenly expanded, as if it was reacting to the sudden aggression. Jaune felt a sudden burst of energy pour out of his body. It was like a power with no focal point, no control, so it spread in every direction blasting everything not nailed to the ground. It blinded Adam and through some unknown force, he was blasted back to the front of the car with a loud and gruesome crash.**

**"Gahhh!" The hero of the White Fang grunted loudly as if he never felt such pain. He didn't know what just happened. But whatever the fake hero did had just cracked two of his ribs. One second he was about to cut the head of that boy, the next thing he knew he was thrown back like some rag doll discarded by its owner.**

"What the hell kind of semblance is that?!" Mercury yelled as the rest shared his disbelief, Adam was known to be one of the strongest yet Jaune had turned the tides with a single move. He hadn't even moved yet Adam was on the ground.

**Crack… His ears then perked to the sound of something cracking nearby. He searched for the source only to find his mask slowly breaking apart from the impact. His hand moved to hold it together but failed. No longer did his face hide under the shadow of such petty trinket.**

**"You!" Adam snarled at the boy who slowly stood back up also affected by the sudden burst of energy. Merging both his anger, frustration and the humiliation poured into him, the Crimson Swordsman just about had enough of the boy. "Why won't you just die!?"**

**Jaune's eyes seemed to have been glowing much stronger with white light. "Like I said: That ain't happening! I can do this all day hero!"**

**Dropping his broken mask to the floor, Adam decided that it was time he ended this mockery of a battle. He pulled out the vial of Black Dust from his pocket, letting the dark substance soak into his body. "To think I would have to go all-out with an impudent upstart like you! This ends now!"**

"Ozpin, what is that?" Ozpin didn't answer Qrow's question as he was stumped to what this 'Black Dust' was.

"I have never seen anything like that Qrow."

Qrow drank from his flask, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

**Adam sheathed his blade once more and began to concentrate. All his rage and anger being forced into his katana.**

**Blake eyes widened when she saw this. She knew this technique well. It was Adam's finisher, a technique he developed to deal with enemies that proved too resilient for him. She had seen it done a few times and each time he used it, none of his enemies would be left standing, man or machine.**

**"Jaune! Run!"**

**Throwing his shield to the fray, Jaune put all his hopes onto his sword, raising it one last time for one last charge. With a cry befitting a warrior, he charged. Each step he took felt like an eternity, every muscle he moved sent wave of aches and pains through his mind. He could see Blake shouting something at him, her eyes locked with fear and terror as she watched him march to his very doom. But he wasn't going to stop now. What kind of hero does things half-way?**

**And in the end, it was still beyond his reach.** **Right before the boy could even reach him, Jaune felt something tear through him. He saw Adam draw out his blade and from there his vision distorted. Everything around him looked hazy and incomprehensible. He felt his chest piece ripped apart, metal being cut like razor cutting through paper. His shirt inside and his skin within following not far. He could feel it all in an instant before his sight darkened.**

**The boy fell to the floor with an audible sound ringing throughout the chamber. His sword released from his hand falling just slightly out of his reach, his deep azure eyes darkened and empty.**

"No…" Ruby could not believe it as Pyrrha started to cry along with Nora whilst Ren still was in a state of shock. Jaune… was dead. The rest of Ruby's team was still in shock while Blake started to shed tears upon seeing the blonde knight fall.

Ozpin, Qrow and Glynda wore a face of sadness at the loss of a young man who did all that he could but the match was already decided from the start.

**Blake's eyes locked itself to Jaune's body, her mouth agape. A feint hope in her heart prayed over. She prayed to whatever god that would still listen to her pleas. She prayed for a miracle. She prayed for him to stand up like he did the other hundred times before. She prayed that she would not have to bear this cross.**

**A moment passed. And then another… and another… and another… and another…Yet his body didn't move.**

**"No…" Blake pleaded, her eyes spilling hot tears down her cheek. "No… Jaune! Jaune get up! Get up! Get up damn it! Don't do this to me! Please! JAUNE!" Her voice cracked, unable to bear the weight of her guilt any longer. Why must they suffer because of her selfishness? Why? The question rang heavily in her mind as her tortured sobs echoed throughout the car. She didn't want this to happen, she never asked for this. It should've been her. She should be the one bleeding on the ground, not him.**

**No… not Jaune.**

**Seeing the boy finally down, Adam breathed a sigh of relief. He never expected to use his killing move against someone so immature but that boy forced his hands. He asked for it. He was given ample opportunities to surrender but that stubborn pride of his just wouldn't allow it. If anything, his death was almost too good.**

**Warning: obstruction detected!** **Please issue the emergency breaks." The computer warned the occupants of the engine room.**

**"It's time for us to go, Blake." He knelt down to the cat, only to be greeted by a spit to the face.**

"**Stay away from me you **_**monster**_**!"** **She hissed back at him angrily, her red eyes mark by trails of her tears. "I will have nothing to do with you or your cause!" Her wrists were reddened from the struggle she made to break herself free. But her mentor prepared these chains especially for her.**

**Adam expected as much as a reaction from the girl but it still stung his heart to hear it out loud. He wanted to argue with her and perhaps find a way to justify his actions but there wasn't enough time. In a matter of minutes this mountain will become a crater and they needed to be as far away from here as possible before that happens. "Maybe one day you'll understand." **

**It would've made for a happier ending to the story and perhaps she might've spared herself from so much suffering. But circumstances forced his hands. "Maybe when you wake up, when the world has changed… perhaps then you'll see."**

**He was about to undo the chains even if Blake was still struggling although weakly. She had used too much energy to get out of this bondage. But his instincts screamed in danger,** **a sudden shadow loomed overhead catching his attention. For a moment he thought it was just some mirror image caused by the faulty lighting, an illusion conjured through his weary mind. But when he turned, every cell in his body froze.**

**"How…?"**

**A glint of silver reflected upon his eyes when the Crocea Mors finally came down to him. Adam reached for his blade to block but it he was too slow. By the time he grasped the hilt of his katana, the accursed sword cut through his aura cleaving a mighty scar on his chest.**

**"Arrrrghhhhh!" An honest to god scream tore through his lungs as the pain surged through every nook of his body. He reeled back, frightened and confused. Who wouldn't be? The boy who he thought was dead had come back to life. And worst yet was that he just cut him.**

"…**Jaune?" Blake could not believe it, Jaune was standing in front of her and had just wounded her impervious mentor. The blonde knight then cut the chains restraining her as she fell to the ground.**

Everyone was shell shocked, that cut had went through his aura and armor and into his chest. He should be dead, there was no semblance that could bring people back to the dead. No one had two semblances in the first place.

"Jaune's back." Pyrrha happily muttered as her partner had just wounded a living legend while being half-dead.

"Emerald please note this. Take extra caution against the leader of Team JNPR." Cinder quietly noted and even if the hit was a fluke. His semblance was not.

**Jaune's body radiated with such force and power that even Adam would say he paled in comparison. It was as if the boy was an entirely different person. He was not that weak willed child that he crushed earlier. No, this boy… this man was someone else. Someone that would make even the gods tremble in their thrones.**

**"Haaaaa! Blake stay here. I'll take care of this." Jaune then charged as Adam quickly blocked the strike which he noticed was heavier and stronger than before.**

**From that moment onward, one could no longer say that this was a fight. It was more of a scuffle between two men who had a disagreement. Jaune swung his sword, landing one blow after the next all the while ignoring the pain on his arms. Adam on the other hand could barely defend himself. With his good arm clutching his chest, all he could do was block the boy's attack as they came. He tried to reach for his vial of Black Dust but again without his other arm, he couldn't grab it. Soon, with no reprieve, the Crimson Swordsman fell backward, his katana falling out of his reach.**

**Adam expected Jaune to take this opportunity to finish him, to end this conflict once and for all. There wasn't a sane man on the planet who wouldn't take such a chance. The amount of glory and prestige for taking one such as him would be immense. To end the life of a hero such as him was a Hunter's dream come true. But like before, Jaune was still able to surprise him once again.**

**"Give it up Adam!" Jaune demanded, drawing his blade dangerously close to the redhead's face. "It's over!"**

"Seriously? He just launched a sneak attack and is going to end it with honor? What the hell is Beacon teaching these days?" Roman commented while the blonde's teammates were ecstatic on their fearless leader's victory.

**But Adam wasn't going down just yet. His face wrinkled in anger as he used his last good arm to grasp the Crocea Mors by the tip. "Never! It's over… when I say it's over!"**

**Jaune frustratingly held back. Right now every cell in his body was screaming for blood. After all the pain the man caused, he deserved it. His death would've brought a lot of souls to rest, yet he couldn't do it. That arrogant naivety of his still held firm. "Don't make me do this Adam! Just give up! Please! You can still walk out of this alive! You don't have to do this!"**

**"I can't stop now!" He shouted back clasping the sharp end, the blood on his hand mixing in with the metal. "Too many lives have been given for this cause! I can't stop! I won't!"**

**"Adam! Listen to yourself!" Jaune pleaded. "This is insane! It doesn't have to be this way! Blake… she… she wouldn't want this! She wouldn't want you or anyone to die! Please, you have to stop!"**

**"There's no time to stop! No more time. After today, it's over!" Adam yelled as he reached for his katana.**

"**Warning! Warning! Reactor core reaching critical levels. Please evacuate immediately!" The computer announced.**

**"Damn it!" Cursing under his breath, Jaune looked around trying to find a way to stop this train. He couldn't reach the controls, not with Adam in the way. But quickly enough the boy turned his attention to the emergency brakes, which was situated just near them. Kicking the red swordsman away, he reached for the lever pulling it quickly. The screeching sound of metal rods and wheels breaking apart could be heard throughout the tunnels. The whole car shook and trembled almost as if it was tearing itself apart.**

**"No!" Adam yelled out reaching for his blade. "It won't end like this!" With a final roar, he charged at Jaune, hoping to take him out at the very least.**

**The squelching noise of steel piercing flesh was never a pleasant noise. In that feint moment, Jaune wished his life had taken another course. Light drops of blood splattered across his chest plate—and oddly enough, it didn't belong to him. The boy looked around noticing he had swung his blade out of pure instinct. He only intended to deflect the attack, not… this…**

**"Kahh!" Adam dropped to his knee, his katana loosened from his grip—or to be more precise, it was cut off. His whole right arm from the elbow down along with his left leg from the thigh down was cleaved. An agonizing screech bellowed from his mouth as he held out his shortened limb.**

**There was hardly a moment to be shocked when the train began to shake violently. The tracks that held it steady began to break apart and that tremor alone made Jaune break from his shock. With speed and haste that would make even Ruby blush, the young knight scooped a shell shocked Blake from the ground and with the last ounce of his strength, he leaped off the train crashing onto the rock hard surface below.**

**The last thing he heard was Adam crying of the cat's name before the engine derailed and exploded, drowning it out. As the flames of that explosion encroached, Jaune could think of nothing but protecting that which he held. He might not be a real Hunter, but he can sure hell die as one. Using his body as a shield, the boy covered Blake. "Please work!"**

**The last thing he saw was light surrounding his body before the flames hit his back and then darkness.**

"What the hell just happened?" Yang asked as everyone was shocked at the turn of events. Jaune had not only defeated Adam but had saved Blake. Yet the question was what had happened to the two?

**Jaune stirred from his slumber that morning by the crackling of fire, his eye lids fluttering from dust. If there was such a thing as a bad morning award, he would probably earn the gold medal hands down. The first thing he felt from that awakening was unimaginable pain. From the top of his forehead to the toes on his feet, they ached so much so that he just wanted to go numb.**

"Dude should be dead! He just tanked an explosion and Adam's hits." Mercury yelled as it seemed Jaune's semblance had protected him and Blake from the explosion.

**But what caught Jaune's attention wasn't the train itself. No, it was that thing that stood idly, like a sore thumb. Standing there right between him and the wreckage, a few feet from his grasp was a familiar red blade. Its tip planted firmly to the ground as if it awaited its next handler.**

**It didn't take long for the memories of that battle to come flooding back in. Adam, the White Fang, the bomb, rescuing Blake…**

**Wait… Blake!**

**Jaune panicked for a split moment scanning around before he realized that he was holding onto the black cat herself. He looked at her body for any signs of injury but thankfully there were none. Sadly the same can't be said for him. The girl looked like she was conked out by exhaustion and didn't plan on waking up any time soon.**

**"Oh boy…" He sighed lowly before taking a breather. He could barely stay awake; much less keep himself from falling. Slowly he reached for his scroll hoping that he could get a signal off this rock. Sadly… that wasn't happening as he quickly discovered that half of his scroll seemed to have melted beyond recognition from the explosion. The other half was wrecked from the crash. So much so that just holding it tightly crackled it into pieces. "Ugh… damn it."**

**But he could see the way out, there was a giant hole from where the explosion must have caused. Using the last of his strength, the boy cradled Blake up and began his slow and arduous march… home. But he came to a quick stop when he noted Adam's blade.**

**Whether it was collecting a trophy for his achievement or the wish to honor a dead warrior was anyone's guess. Because Jaune certainly didn't know why he picked it up. Well, it's not like it mattered anymore. The owner wasn't around to claim it so… why let it go to waste?**

**The trek through that tunnel was a difficult one. Every step Jaune made was followed by a myriad of aches and pains that would make Nora's electric torture session look like a vacation. Step by step he took, following the odd trail of white flower petals.**

**Judging from the woodland and grassy area, he could tell that he must be somewhere along the outer edge of the Emerald Forest. The scenery reminded him of such a place. The trip through the tunnels must've taken them further than he thought. Otherwise he would've opted to legged it back to Mountain Glenn.**

**The ray of the sun in the tree lines made him realize what time it was. He was sure that when they started the operation, it was barely passed midnight. How long have they been fighting in those tunnels? How long was he asleep?**

**"Ugh…" Just as the boy was asking those questions to himself, he felt his legs give way. He didn't have the energy to move anymore. He needed rest. He quickly found himself a spot by a lonesome tree and decided that now was a good time for a little R&R. God knows he earned it. He gently placed Blake's head on his lap, caressing her now exposed cat ears. He only hoped that the Grimm would take the day off and won't come at them for a quick breakfast. He wouldn't be able to fend off even a single one of them Beowolves.**

**"Hmm…" But as our knight was about to stumble to sleep the voice of the young kitten purring on his lap woke him. She must have woken up from the sound of him moving with her. "Jaune?"**

**Jaune placed his warmest smile on his face as he greeted the sleeping beauty. "Hey there. Morning sleepy head. Had a nice nap?"**

Blake had blushed, how Jaune was able to do this and for her was the question going through her mind. She did not notice her team leader's blush it was literally a scene from those fairy tales of the hero who saved the princess she admired.

"Damn. Vomit-boy is actually smooth when he wants to be. Makes me question why he doesn't do that with Ice Queen over here." Weiss simply glared at Yang but she was still focused on Jaune. She didn't know that he had this much potential, she was starting to regret her declining his advances.

**"What… what happened?" She spoke drowsily like she was waking from a long and peaceful slumber. "How?"**

**"Shhh…" He hushed the girl. "Easy now. We kinda… been through a lot last night."**

**"I… it can't be." Blake said in disbelief, her eyes widening suddenly as memories of that event suddenly began flooding through. "How are you still…? I saw you die… you were supposed to be dead. How did you beat A-… him?"**

**He chuckled. She wouldn't be the first one who thought him dead. "Hey. You won't get rid of me that easily. It'll take more than a few broken ribs to keep me on the ground." This did not stop Blake from attempting to get up but Jaune stopped her.**

**"Easy." Again, Jaune hushed her. "It's alright. You're safe now. We got rid of the bomb. It's over. Nothing's gonna go boom. I promise now lay down and relax, I hope my lap isn't that painful for you."**

**Blake's face softened at his words. "Then… Adam…?"**

**Jaune's expression darkened at the question. His mouth opened to speak but the words never came. How was he to explain it? How was he going to tell that he was the one responsible for that man's death? As much as the boy wanted to deny it, there was not a doubt in his mind that he was the one who killed the Hero of the White Fang. He was the one who slew the Crimson Swordsman.**

**"He… wouldn't… he wouldn't surrender." Jaune said finally, hiding his eyes under his bangs. The words alone made Blake froze. "No matter what I said, I couldn't get him to change his mind. I tried… I really tried… but he just wouldn't listen. He was just so… stubborn I just…"**

**Those words alone were enough to tell Blake what transpired. If it wasn't, then the red blade clasping at the back of the boy was probably her second hint. Adam would never be caught dead without Wilt and Blush by his side. Any warrior worth his salt would never leave their trademark weapons behind less they it wasn't by choice. And she knew that there was only one way to part that red katana from Adam's clutches.**

**Blake gasped, her hands covering her mouth as she realized this. It seemed rather impossible but the evidence was all there. Her invincible mentor, the mighty hero of the White Fang… was dead… and his blood was on his armor. She couldn't conjure the thought of it. She always pictured Taurus to be the pinnacle of strength. Someone that only the gods could match in a fight. But here, he was slain, his blade now resting on the knight's back as a trophy.**

**"Arghh!" The sudden grunt from the blonde wiped away all sadness from her thoughts. She looked closely at the boy and only then she realized the full extent of his wounds. The poor boy had scars riddled all over his body, burn marks that looked like he had a fight with a blowtorch and perhaps even more broken bones than Evel Knieval. One might even say that he was no better than a walking corpse.**

**"Jaune!" Blake rushed to his side feeling the squelch of blood on her hand. "You're bleeding!"**

**"Oh this?" He laughed. "Don't worry about it. It's just a flesh… wound. Uh…"**

**Blake pouted at his tough-guy act. "Stop acting fine. Here… let me patch you up." Not waiting for the boy to protest, she quickly rips out a piece of her clothes making it into an improvised DIY bandage. It was just enough to hold the skin together and soak the blood in. "There… that should stem the bleeding for a while. We have to find help immediately, you have no aura, and you could bleed out."**

**Jaune chuckled. "I somehow unlocked my aura. I think it will heal the rest if I remember from what Pyrrha told me about what it was. I should be the one who's helping you-"**

**Blake interrupted. "Zip it mister. I'm not the one about to turn into the walking dead over here."**

**Jaune pouted but placed his hand over the scar, trying to apply some pressure. It didn't hurt as much but it still felt awful. "Thanks."**

**She shook her head in reply. "No. I should be the one thanking you Jaune. If it wasn't for you… I don't even want to think where I'd be. You… really saved me back there."**

**"Hey… what are friends for?" He let out a small cough at the end. **

"**Jaune, I haven't even talked to you. How could you consider me a friend?"**

**Jaune smiled but weakly shook his head. "Then the one you really need to thank is Ruby. She was the one who brought us along on this little adventure. If it wasn't for her, we'd probably still be in Beacon and… Mountain Glenn wouldn't be standing right now. Even if we weren't that close I'd still do everything to get you back."**

**Blake's cheeks heated up a bit.** **"I'll keep that in mind." **

"Oooohhh. Looks like someone is developing a crush for a Blonde Knight." Yang looked at Blake and expected a sharp retort or a comment saying 'You're delusional.' But all she got was said partner looking away.

"No comment." Blake's answer caused Ruby and Pyrrha to look at her and notice her becoming red. They immediately grimaced at the thought of Blake now developing feelings for their clumsy blonde knight.

**Blake forced a small smile out to keep him from worrying. "Still… I want to thank you. If it wasn't for you, I don't know even want to think where I would be right now. I probably would've been Adam's prisoner and things… would've turned out differently."**

**Jaune simply replied. "Meh, sooner or later you probably would've found a way to escape. You always were good with that."**

**"How can you joke at a time like this!?" The cat's attitude turned a complete 180 when she snapped at the boy, making him flinch. "Don't you understand what just happened!? You almost died back there!"**

**Jaune weakly retorted as he was scared of what Blake would say next. "B… but I didn't."**

**"That's not the point!" She boomed, her tears overflowing. "Do you have any idea how I felt when I saw you fall? Back then… I really thought you were gone. I really thought you died…"**

**Jaune felt like trash. Perhaps he was dense in reading the mood. Making light of death wasn't exactly a funny topic especially when he just killed someone. "Sorry. I guess I shouldn't be joking about that. I got some lousy timing."**

**"You need to take things seriously Jaune. If… if you really died back there—I don't know what I'd do with myself. I don't think I would be able to hold you in my conscious."**

**The boy paused, glancing over to his wound for a moment before letting out a sigh. The girl must've been frightened to death to see someone so close almost get chopped to bits. But then again, death was pretty much a Hunter's occupational hazard.**

**Blake quiet wiped the tears that had been falling from her eyes. But quickly paused when she felt the blonde's hand holding her chin. A warm smile escaped him as he whispered softly to her. "Hey. Don't go writing me off that easily. You're talking with an Arc here and we Arcs never go back on our word. I promise, I won't die. Not that easily anyway. So… please stop crying. Ok?"**

**What shocked Blake was the soft feeling of lips touching her forehead. "I'll always be there for you Blake, no matter what."**

The theater most especially the students were shell shocked at the actions of one Jaune Arc. Blake was as red as a tomato along with Pyrrha and Ruby but the latter two were for different reasons.

"Damn, those moves." Qrow remarked, he couldn't complain since the kid went through hell and back.

**"Jaune…" She would love to stop crying. But the feeling of relief and exhaustion put together sent a torrent of emotions running through her heart. All those fears she had, those horrible thoughts she held were slowly melting away from his touch. Letting fatigue take over, the girl pulled her head to his chest, listening to the beating sound of his heart. "Do you mind… if I borrow your chest for a while? I'd like to… stay like this a little longer."**

**A small chuckle was his answer. "Any time…" But before Blake could close her eyes, Jaune felt a soft yet warm pair of lips make its presence to his cheeks.**

"**Thank you Jaune." Jaune only responded with a smile before fatigue took over and the fake hero closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.**

**Blake felt herself drifting off to sleep listening to the gentle warm beat of his heart. The peaceful mood almost made it looked like the battle that happened back in the tunnel was nothing more but a horrible nightmare. With the gentle breeze ruffling through his hair and the warm sun slowly rising from the mountains, she felt like she could just conk here and take the rest of the week off. The mood surrounding the two was so lighthearted that even the Grimm began to feel nauseous just staying close to them. **

"There's the end for our first program. I think everyone should have a little break before we continue." The Creator announced before disappearing in front of everyone.

"Blake? Are you alright?" Yang was very concerned since her partner had not said anything since her no comment statement and had simply watched everything with a glowing smile.

"… I think I need to talk to Jaune." Blake quietly muttered but not enough to escape the ears of Pyrrha and Ruby.

"No!" They both yelled while Weiss simply face-palmed at their childish responses. She was still in shock of how much Jaune Arc could have changed if he and his team were with them and Professor Port in Mountain Glenn against the White Fang.

"We need to watch out for that Jaune Arc, am I understood?" Cinder silently warned her two minions who respectively nodded. What else could this Jaune Arc do?

"Glynda, we need to unlock the boy's aura and semblance as soon as possible. He can be the key to protecting Amber." Ozpin stated to Glynda who instantly thought of ways on how to possibly do such a task. Perhaps have someone be at risk, he was definitely close to the Schnee heiress.

Weiss shivered at the mention of her name while Qrow simply yelled for more liquor which was given to him in a flash.

"So what's next for us Mr. Creator?" Nora asked since said figure reappeared holding many DVD's.

"Well there's more from alternate versions of your timeline. Others from different places altogether. But first-" He snapped his fingers and out came Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Brawnwen, Winter Schnee, and General James Ironwood.

They were all shocked at arriving into such a place but before they could speak, the entity interrupted all of them. "Now before we begin with the next one, maybe I should give a teaser."

* * *

The white screen then turned to black again.

"**I want to save everyone." Ruby was standing all alone on top of a hill where the lands are covered with various weapons.**

"Oh my god! That's heaven!" Ruby's eyes glowed with excitement upon seeing this utopia.

**Her tight and sleeveless shirt with silver accents outlined both her muscles but also the metal plate on her collar. Her black pants had two black straps on her thighs. Her red coat was torn from many cuts. She stared at the gravestones on the land with the names of 'Yang', 'Mom', 'Dad', 'Blake', 'Weiss' and many more along the horizon.**

Ruby and her family were shocked and Yang along with Taiyang were definitely disturbed but worried for the little reaper. Qrow had tightened the grip on his flask in anger, '_Ruby should not see this_.'

"**I just wanted to save everyone. Why can't I save them?" She yelled into the distance and there was no response in this land filled with only her swords. She started crying as her knees hit the ground and her right hand pounded on the unforgiving ground.**

"**Ruby." She looked up and her tears stopped flowing from who was standing in front of her. His bright blonde hair and green eyes should have made her run towards him but it was the standard silver armor of a knight with a sword strapped to him.**

**He extended a hand. "Do not worry Ruby for I am here."**

**Ruby crashed into this knight and hugged him with all her might. "You came back Jaune."**

"Wow… Vomit-boy became hot." Yang said which her father looked at her with anger. Ruby was elated, her knight had come save her again. Blake and Pyrrha were hit with jealousy as this version of Jaune was holding Ruby tightly.

"**I did promise, Ruby. Please I need your help." Ruby looked at Jaune who never let his warm smile go.**

"**We need to save my kingdom from the Lion King."**

* * *

**Congratulations! You have finished the first chapter of Watching Jaune Again! So there's your clue on what the next chapter is gonna be. Good to be back for me honestly. I don't know how many chapters I will do but I will introduce something much later that changes the whole React trend of RWBY fanfics.**

**Signing off, sorry again to all my fans of other fandoms.**


	2. It's A Grand Order

**So here's chapter 2, enjoy. To those who still don't know what they will react to. It will be Fate Grand Order's Fifth Main Singularity Camelot wherein the RWBY characters will replace some crucial characters in the singularity. Heavily inspired by both the story in the game and GhostXavier's story "Their Guiding Light." I hope you all enjoy.**

**Let me answer the reviews.**

**Guest: I don't know you're full comment because it was so long there were 94, I will not do that many. I am not JC of the Corn. But most of your suggestions I could think about honestly wouldn't jive with what I have in mind because of the aspect of them going back to the real world. But the ones I am thinking of are probably Bleach but in a different way, Attack on Titan, One Piece, Jaune and his family will be tackled if I do Professor Arc. Of course gotta do Adorable Classmates by Mallobaude. Fanfics like that or Couer al Aran require more follows and favorites. Please give me I'm desperate for positive feedback and a beta.**

**Stratos263: Thanks I try. I used to do it with Naruto but Boruto killed my love for the goddamn series.**

**NinjaFang1331: Thanks you're great too.**

**King-of-Gods: Depends… in terms of video games maybe the ones I played from start to finish. Unfortunately never got to play FF 15, only one I played is FF 7 when I was 5 years old. If you want video game plans, probably Mass Effect, one is in the next chapter, Persona 3 or 4 or 5, and Bloodborne.**

**Adilst: I know… that's why I decided to change it. Full reasoning is down below on why I decided to go against canon. Also D&D taught me that consistency can go right out the door.**

**Baron Bolt: I will do one on Raven or Glynda with Jaune maybe in a romantic or parental way. It depends honestly.**

**GabuTheDragon: I hope this one does as well.**

**FearMeHorror: I should probably do this to anyone asking for a request. Please place the actual name of the media in question and what scene so that I may see it and try to incorporate RWBY into it.**

**Guest: That probably goes into the whole dynamic of Jaune to Team RWBY. He goes against the agenda of the need for lesbian relationships because truthfully he could be with either Ruby or Weiss during the first 3 seasons. And we can't have Jaune interact with others? Jesus, why does he even fight with Blake? He barely knows anything about her, they never had a real conversation in the goddamn show.**

**Guest: For everyone asking about Aura and Jaune refer to the notes below.**

**Siegnir and Ultimate Kuuga: You're the only ones who got that it was Fate! I'm happy there's men of culture in the RWBY fandom.**

**Kentucky fan: No! No Game of Thrones, not after what I endured in Season 8. I was happy I was right but it killed any creativity for me.**

**Guest: Hmmm….. maybe but I haven't seen anything after GX. After that I quit with Yu Gi Oh! Maybe I'll do Pokemon.**

**Guest: Spectacles is on my radar but I felt it was alright so it will be in the back of what I would actually make a reaction chapter to. **

**Adragonoid75: No Death Battle! Not after they massacred Goku's power in order for base Superman to win.**

**BenitoMussolini: Ah shit, the fascists like me… better than SJW's.**

**Guest: Jaune x Blake is an underrated and underdeveloped pairing just like Lancaster, Dragon Slayer and White Knight. Arkos is too boring actually unless someone makes something that actually delves deep into the relationship along with Pyrrha's character because RoosterTeeth only made her until season 3. That's why I like PaulXion because his take on Pyrrha after Cinder in Beacon is what I could honestly see. Jaune and Pyrrha would argue on what Jaune would do because she 'loves' him?**

**Billykeo95: I love Adam fics as a villain because he was meant to be like that not a soft emo ex-boyfriend who can't get over a failed relationship. **

**Guest: I have to do Relic of the Future, White Sheep, Professor Arc, Forged Destiny, and The Beacon Civil War because those are my favorites out of what he made. Need more favorites and follows for that because I have a lot of things to say to the God of RWBY fanfics.**

**Shadic: Will do Broly movie.**

**Guest: No Naruto unless someone really convinces me. Or Boruto just ends but that's not happening.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own both RWBY and Fate Stay Night. One is the intellectual property of the late Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. The other is the intellectual property of Type-Moon while the story in question is the intellectual property of GhostXavier, please check him out.**

* * *

"What kind of world are we going to see this time?" Cinder asked the Creator who was still levitating behind everyone. The new arrivals had been brought up to speed of what was going on and had little to say about changing this Creator's goal.

The Creator looked at Cinder. "Well it is of a world wherein heroes are summoned by masters to accomplish a task. Usually it is to win a war for a wish granting device, but in this case it is to save humanity from forces that have warped the actual events."

"Therefore it creates a paradox." Ozpin answered to which the Creator nodded.

"For this world, the two masters of the organization of Chaldea are getting ready to head into Jaune's timeline and fix an error." Taiyang immediately asked, "What the hell does this Jaune dude have to do with my sweet innocent daughter?!"

"Jaune in this world is a king of the land called Camelot, he was chosen for removing an immovable sword from a stone. The sword he currently uses is one given to him in exchange for a curse that removed his emotions. Back then he thought it would be the perfect way to become a king, to stay the course and stick to justice and order instead of handling affairs with emotions."

"Why is that bad? The Jaune of this world clearly is making the right decisions for his people isn't he?" Weiss asked to which the Creator shook his head.

"That may be but it caused a rift between Jaune and his subjects ultimately leading up to his kingdom's downfall and his eventual death at the hands of one of his knights. His relation to Ruby is that he was summoned to fight her in a war. Both of them reached Chaldea and have amended any problems and have come to understand one another."

Qrow downed another drink, "So what's the munchkin's deal with the gravestones?"

The figure replied, "That will simply be answered in the feature."

**Save.**

"**I could have saved you Weiss." An image of the white haired heiress with a hole in her stomach as her empty eyes gave no solace to the red reaper even if she was smiling.**

**Save. Save.**

**Blake was not moving as her body was propped next to the wall of a ruined building with her throat cut. "I failed you Blake. I didn't save you."**

**Save. Save Them. Save Them All!**

"**Why couldn't I have saved you Dad?" An image of her father on a bed with a peaceful expression on his face did not tell the whole story of his condition.**

**Save. Save. Save. Save Them. Save. Save. Save All!**

"**I'm sorry Yang." Her sister who had fallen with a large sword piercing through her heart as Ruby cried at her side unable to change what had happened.**

**Save. Save. Save. Save Them. Save. Save. Save. Save. Save. Save. Save Them. Save. Save. Save. Save All! Save. Save. Save Them. Save. Save. Save. Save. Save. Save. Save Them. Save. Save. Save. Save. Save. Save ALL. Save Them. Save. Save. Save. Save. Save. Save. Save Them. Save. Save Them All. Save… **

**Ruby was looking at the noose that hung on the ceiling as she stepped on a chair… You could not save them.**

"**Gah!" Ruby immediately sat upright from her bed as her bad dream gave her a fright. Even if she wasn't holding the sheets, her modesty was protected by a simple black tank top.**

"See Ruby, you do grow in that area when you get older." Yang saw her little sister's light up with happiness. She had to make her feel something other than sadness because of what was shown earlier. She looked at her mother to see if there was any reaction but there was none. She was also scared of Ruby's hero complex that could cost her life.

Her father glared at any guy who looked at a much more adult-looking Ruby since she was more filled out than present Ruby.

"I knew drinking milk would get me big!"

"**It was just a dream." She should feel safer now that she was in Chaldea… but those nightmares would never go away. She could never forgive herself for not being able to save-**

"**Ruby, what's wrong?" She looked at the source of that kind and warm voice. Jaune was next to her, they've been together for a while now. But she would never forget that magical first night-**

"I'll kill him!" The overprotective bunch immediately yelled out as they saw Jaune's half-naked body next to Ruby and filled out the blanks to what was happening on the bed.

"Taiyang, Qrow, and Ms. Xiao Long I will not allow you to kill a student because his other version is sleeping with another version of Ms. Rose." Ozpin instructed but it fell on deaf ears although Blake and Pyrrha where muttering along the lines of 'Lucky.'

"**I'm sorry Jaune it's just-"**

"**Those dreams again." Jaune interrupted as Ruby quickly nodded. Upon seeing this reaction from her, he moved to be behind the reaper and hugged her from behind. **

"**You're more emotional than before." Ruby remarked as Jaune laughed, "Comes with the territory of falling in love I guess. Don't try to derail what is happening. Ruby, I'm sure they would understand what you did."**

"**But they won't." Ruby muttered but Jaune gave her cheek a kiss and the girl immediately flushed with red.**

"**Maybe so but I will. You don't need to be Counter-Guardian Ruby Rose, you don't need to be Savior of Everyone. You just need to be Protector of One's Loved Ones Ruby Rose." Ruby smiled and kissed Jaune on the lips.**

"**You always manage to give these simple yet effective speeches."**

"**What can I say? It must be my high charisma." Jaune smirked but Ruby responded with a playful slap to the cheek.**

"**Are you ready for Camelot?" Jaune nodded but Ruby could see some uncertainty in his eyes. It was after all his home that was being threatened by the dark forces.**

"**It isn't my Camelot yet I feel like I have this duty of redemption and to protect Camelot and its people. I am more concerned of the other Knights of the Round Table because Oscar has told me that they will be heavily involved in the fights to come."**

**Ruby grimaced, '**_**That group certainly has the most problems to deal with each other. They only remain civil because Jaune would be upset if anything happened.**_**'**

**Jaune shrugged his shoulders, "I just hope that I may be able to talk to her."**

**Ruby instantly knew what he was talking about, "You mean your daughter."**

**Jaune sighed, "It's time for me to face my problems. I have to talk to Yang or her actual name 'Mordred' either before or during the journey to fix the singularity starts."**

The theater was silent as all eyes were on the blonde brawler who was also speechless to what was just announced. Yang in this world was the daughter of King Jaune meaning she was a princess but from what was said it seemed that she caused Jaune a lot of problems.

"What the f-"

**Yang was wearing her silver mass of armor approaching the meeting room where the masters would send those who were called into the Camelot Singularity. On her back is the famed Clarent that had served her well throughout all her life. '**_**This is a shitty situation.**_**'**

**The masters had posted the line-up of servants that were to fight in the upcoming singularity, her face glared at the names of her fellow Knights of the Round Table along with her father, '**_**I need to talk to him. To tell him that I-**_**'**

**Her thought process was interrupted thanks to the heated stare of one of her former allies, Taiyang was wearing his patented silver armor with a floral design accompanied with a large blue cape of intricate designs. The Knight of the Sun held Excalibur Galatine in his hand as Yang also drew out Clarent.**

"This is hilarious!" Qrow yelled as Taiyang decided to let himself sink into the couch to hide his embarrassment.

Pyrrha wondered aloud, "I wonder what the story between Jaune, Yang and her father is?"

**The rest of the servants simply watched this tense situation unfold, some were probably calling the masters to hurry up before any violence could begin.**

"**Knight of Treachery." Taiyang venomously spat to which Yang's eyes grew red at the mention of that accursed nickname.**

"**Hello failure, come to see another fight. I'm sure it will end like the last time." Taiyang scowled at the mention of his failure to defeat Yang at the Battle of Camlann.**

**Yang continued. "As for the treachery, I haven't done anything in the time-"**

"**Lies!" Taiyang interrupted. "Such words filled with lies!** **And how do we know you're not scheming it? How long have you patiently waited before seizing the throne? Don't think for a second your word means anything to me!" Taiyang chastised with subdued force.**

**Yang simply scoffed. "What happened to the virtuous knight and his honor? I have done nothing to warrant your aggression."**

**Taiyang scoffed back. "Camelot was enough, Mordred, and don't you dare think a traitorous girl like you has the right to talk of chivalry after your heinous acts!"**

**"Don't you dare call me that again!" Her roar caused several servants to step in closer in order to stop the eventual clash.**

"**That is enough from you two!" A strong shout came from Ren who was brandishing Arondlight while wearing his own purple armor that clad his entire body. His blue cape with golden trims flew in the direction of the wind.**

"Remy is a knight! Take it to evil Yang and evil Yang's dad." Nora yelled as Ren decided to let himself sink into the couch to hide his embarasmment. Both people in question were still confused as to what was going on.

**Taiyang scoffed and turned his attention to Ren. "Speaking of traitors, you came at the very mention Knight of the Lake."**

**Ren sighed. "I do not want to fight Tai, our business is to simply withhold any hostilities until the singularity is fixed. Did you really forget our mission?"**

**Taiyang chuckled darkly. "Knights do have a tendency to forget one's mission, one's code, and one's honor. Tell me did you forget about your loyalty to our King after you slept with his wife, Lady Nora."**

Everyone looked at Ren who then muttered weakly. "This isn't the real version of our world."

Nora on the other hand looked shocked. "I cheated on fearless leader for Ren… oh what did you do other me?"

Blake then asked. "So why is Jaune currently with Ruby?"

**Ren glared at Taiyang. "I regret that action every single day but do not dare tell me that you are angry about that Tai. I already know it's because I killed your brother Qrow when he tried to stop Lady Nora from escaping with me." **

**Taiyang scoffed. "That is one of the many reasons, another is not even helping our King at the Battle of Camlann."**

**Ren spoke with a hardened expression. "I was not the one who slaughtered her own father in cold blood. That would be Yang over here. Especially since she's the one who also killed Adam and Hazel along with destroying Camelot."**

**Yang's rage flared as she bared her teeth and clenched her fists while** **glaring at Ren with pure malice, he simply looked back with a blank expression which infuriated her further. A throat clearing behind her drew all of their attention. Standing behind them was Jaune in his body clad armor with the tunic parts being colored blue. Excalibur was by his side and so was Ruby who summoned Crescent Rose.**

"**Mordred, Gawain, Lancelot. This is very disappointing. We have a mission to accomplish and save humanity yet you waste your energies urging the other to blows. What do you have to say for yourself?" Jaune's stare was probably amplified by his strong, refined and regal presence.**

"Who knew Jaune could do that?" Weiss stated as the other ones affected by his charms i.e. Blake, Ruby and Pyrrha were simply awe-struck at this version of Jaune.

"**If I can have everyone's attention!" Oscar yelled as he was accompanied with a blonde woman and with Penny who was carrying a large shield.**

"**The masters are here, behave. We will talk about this later." Jaune simply ordered which caused all three to follow but Yang's eyes did not give him up glaring red for not only what had happened but her father's reaction.**

'_**Why can you not believe or accept me father?**_**'**

**Oscar then motioned for the blonde woman to open up the floor. "Hello everyone, for those who do not yet know me. My name is Juniper and I am here to help Oscar in the singularity. Chaldea has deemed the situation to need two masters instead of the usual one. I will give out the line up. For Oscar he will be accompanied by: Penny/Mashu, Jaune/Arthur, Taiyang/Gawain, Jeanne, Blake/Medusa, and Ruby/Emiya. I will handle: Cinder/Scathach, Glynda/Medea, Yang/Mordred, Ren/Lancelot, Mercury/Jekyll, and Winter/Nobunaga."**

Emerald was salivating at Cinder's suit which revealed a lot while Qrow asked, "Hey most of us are there except for that Jeanne. Who's she?"

The Creator shrugged his shoulders. "She's actually the female version of Jaune. A saint who heard the voice of God and fought for her country and stopped a war that would have lasted for more than a hundred years. She fought even though she knew by the end she would be burnt at the stake for witchcraft. Penny's character is one named Mashu who was an experiment between a human and a servant, she is dying yet she wants to protect her friends despite her condition."

Ruby felt like her heart fell into pieces, '_Penny would do something like that._'

The Creator continued. "Blake is known as Medusa, a monster who was cursed by the gods to turn anyone she looked at into stone or poison them. Yet she protected her family till her dying breath. Cinder is a warrior whose duty to kill every known threat to her gods gave her immortality which she wishes to finish in a fight. Mercury is a famed assassin with a split personality who loves to kill people while Winter is a tactical warlord who unified her lands under her banner but was betrayed by her loved ones in the end."

"So what's the deal with all these knights?" Raven asked out of nowhere to which the Creator simply stated.

"The Knights of Camelot were a group formed by King Jaune to serve and protect the land aptly named Camelot. It endured many years of war against foreign nations but managed to retain peace and prosperity for a short time. Things changed when the mage who helped Jaune named Ozma drugged the king one night and caused the birth of that version's Yang."

"What's wrong with that? How the hell did I cause a kingdom to fall?" Yang exclaimed as she was fed up with being told she was a traitor.

The Creator sighed. "It was a number of reasons that led to the downfall of Jaune's kingdom. The first was his curse that sealed his emotions, he became the lonely king who had not even shared a smile to his closest of comrades. This led to the people being dissatisfied with how the king treated his subjects. Second was Ren's betrayal, he had betrayed Jaune's trust by sleeping with Jaune's wife, Lady Nora, and escaped by killing Tai's brother. Third was the revolution led by Yang who hated that her father did not acknowledge her and even admit to her being his child. The Battle of Camlann happened with Yang killing Tai along with several other of the Knights. It came to a final battle between Yang and Jaune that ended with Yang's death at the hands of Jaune but not without suffering a mortal wound. Jaune died alone on top of a hill crying as he looked around and saw all of his subjects and fellow knights dead by his feet. All he thought was 'I failed.'"

The audience became silent as they tried to soak in that large amount of background story. Ozpin eyes became hazy upon seeing the figure of Juniper and held back his tears from recollecting those old days.

Tai still asked, "Then why is this King Jaune and Ruby so familiar?"

"The film will show you soon enough Mr. Xiao Long."

"**Do you understand?" Juniper's instruction carried no objections to which she smiled. "Well then I guess we are ready. All teams please follow your assigned master. May Chaldea help us!"**

**The room started to fill with a bright white light as the knights were still glaring at each other with the occasional glance towards Jaune. Ruby then whispered. "Remember we are here to protect not save."**

**Jaune then raised a quizzical eyebrow but smiled. "I know but I can't help it. It's a good thing you're here to slap me when I become silly."**

"**Penny, please initiate Grand Order." Oscar ordered to which the demi-human-cyborg-servant nodded and pressed the control pad with the big red button.**

**\- Authorization Codes Confirmed. Target Singularity, 13th Century Jerusalem –**

**-Leyshift Commencing in 3, 2, 1…-**

**-Grand Order-**

**-Commence-**

**A incinerated wasteland was all that remained as a figure with a hood that covered most of his face stood up from the wreckage and looked at the sky. His silver armor with a bright green tunic shone in the darkness. His legs seemed to clank but the figure chuckled. "Finally my journey has come to an end at last. My king, I will fulfill your wish… and kill you."**

"Ooh, a mysterious figure, is he a ninja Renny?" Ren could only shake his head at Nora's guesses to the identity of this figure.

Cinder's eyes narrowed, '_He looks very familiar._'

**Meanwhile our heroes from Chaldea have arrived in the middle of the desert in a heavy sandstorm and were currently dealing with sphinxes that looked as big as the ones found in Egypt.**

**Oscar grit his teeth "This is not good Juniper."**

**Juniper only smirked. "Well Oscar, we have to believe in our servants to handle whatever obstacles lay in front of us. I don't like it but we have no choice, the root this time is stronger than the last one in America. I think we need more servants to deal with Camelot."**

**Oscar only nodded and covered his eyes from the amount of sand that hit his face after Yang had ferociously roared rocketed across the sands. The sphinx noticed her approach and tried to swipe at her but she swung her blade as it violently collided with the beast's talons.**

**As it retracted its paw, Yang took the window. She threw her sword near the base of its neck and impaled it just under the golden neckpiece. With a burst of prana, she swiftly dove for the blade and kicked it further in. As she spun with her momentum, she tore it out viciously while swinging wildly into another blind strike. With a grunt, she fell to the ground, then charged under its torso to leave a vicious gash as she passed.**

**It growled in pain before the wounds quickly knitted themselves shut with unbelievable speed. The beast tried to turn and find the offending servant. Yang's frantic fighting style did wonders for keeping most of its attention, but she needed to coordinate with the others better. Tai's eyes narrowed and he shook his head. **_**'As brutish and reckless as ever…**_**'**

**He looked to his king to see if he had disproved of this attempt but he had said nothing. Tai then made the decision to simply watch as Yang dove into the fight again. Her golden sword sliced into its front left paw, and it momentarily lost balance. She wasn't fast enough with a follow up swing, and it righted itself quickly. It glared towards the blue clad king as she danced around the offending leg and redoubled her efforts. Strike for strike, she carved into the limb like a lumberjack against a redwood. The wounds were healing themselves, but Jaune remained focused. It raised the offending limb, and he dove backwards as Tai leapt in with a carefully timed-**

**The beast jumped backwards to dodge an incoming strike from Arondight as Ren swung for its neck. Tai's blade sailed harshly through empty air. He glared at the berserker as he swiftly repositioned, but the beast charged forward. The blonde was forced to dodge the monster's swift punches-**

**Clang! He deflected a third with Excalibur Galantine before it could connect. He growled, "If you're going to throw off someone else, at least land your strike!"**

**"As if that was my entire intention, Tai," Ren spat back as they dodged a rageful paw that threw a wave of sand across the field. The blonde man jumped back to evade the beast's fury, but kept his glare dancing between it, the dark-haired knight, and the reckless traitor.**

"They do not work together." Glynda remarked to which everyone nodded, it seemed that this bad blood ran deep.

"Why is Jauney not doing anything?" Nora asked.

Weiss replied. "If he did, he would make it worse."

**Taking advantage of the opening, Yang's sword cracked with red lightning and she swung at its exposed torso. She dashed through, and nearly slammed into Jaune as she passed. The King of Knights passed a displeased look at the reckless knight, then leapt back before he was struck by the monster's blow.**

**Bang! A shot from a matchlock rifle rang out amid the howling winds, followed by the flash and report from another round that bounced off the beast's head. When the beast reared its head back, an arrow plunged into the mane and pierced the skin beneath. It was instantly trailed by a bullet that took advantage of the drilled opening.**

**Surprisingly, Winter stuck near Ruby and timed her volleys in cadence with the red archer's. They remained silent and focused as they waited for the next window. As Yang and Tai's near-collision created another opening, he loosed another arrow. It clanged off the angry beast's headpiece and staggered its attempt to strike at the two sabers. Ruby shook her head as they shifted their glares back to the enemy, rather than each other.**

**Blake and Cinder dashed by, running about the outskirts of vision while scanning for an opening. The calculating, wise eyes of the lancers remained locked with the beast. Her fingers twitched, and she leaked with barely contained disappointment and disbelief as Yang yelled something at Ren. Suddenly, she shook her head, narrowed her eyes, and halted her orbit. Cinder shot towards the beast, followed swiftly by Blake as she spun her chained dagger in preparation.**

**Cinder closed in at blinding speed, summoned several Gae Bolg prototypes, and hurled them at the weakened leg Jaune had newly slashed. Several drove through the long, open cut and pinned the bone stiffly to the bleeding joint. One lance that missed was quickly seized by Blake's weapon. With a flick of her wrist, it was redirected back towards a closing wound on the opposing leg caused by Yang.**

**While the others pulled away briefly, Tai glanced to the beautiful lancer. Cinder chose her strike as he saw her eyes and tiny smirk practically radiate with the famous Celtic warlust. With precise ease, she thrust her main lance through the side of the creature's neck. Like an acrobat, she flipped over its head as it roared in pain before she reached out with one hand.**

**With a whisper on her lips, she beckoned to her crimson weapon; It answered its mistress. The glowing spear carved a bloody tunnel through the creature's neck and violently erupted from the other side. Almost immediately, the large wound tried to heal as sand clustered to the gory fringes. Tai could see she was not going to allow that to happen as she gazed into the sandstorm towards the red archer. Her telepathic message sailed out to him.**

**With eagle eyes, Ruby focused on the opening and swiftly prepared a special arrow. She shot the projectile instantly: a quickly traced, spiraled ebony sword that soared through the air like a missile. **

"Ooooohhhhh! I wanna try that Yang! Can I?! Can I?!" The red reaper had used her puppy dog eyes to convince her elder sister along with her father to create a weapon that could shoot long swords from a sniper's distance.

"Of course Ruby, I'll force- I mean I'll work on it in Qrow." Tai may have stumbled for a bit but Qrow just simply groaned at the fact that they would have to appease Ruby or suffer the consequences.

**As the beast tried to rear its head back to dodge, Blake swiftly vaulted onto its back. Her chained weapon wrapped around its head piece and tightened. Using her weight and momentum, the head shifted back into the arrow's path as she fell.**

**The chain loosened, and the rider dashed away as the projectile kissed the beast. The second they touched, the half-baked sword detonated in a contained blast. The explosion tore the head off the mythical beast and into the air as it faded away with a shower of golden light. Amongst the heat and rapidly dissipating smoke, the body collapsed into the grainy sea. The corpse soon began vanishing, but the servants observed in case it held a terrible, last minute surprise.**

'**What flawless teamwork from the others…' Tai looked directly at Yang and Ren who were glaring at one another. 'We have no teamwork, we cannot even do simple team maneuvers like the olden days… I must overcome these shortcomings soon. For the king.'**

"What a fool to see that he can't even see his faults." Raven growled as her ex looked at her quizzically but she immediately challenged it with a smirk. "Do you have anything to say?"

Tai sighed but Yang simply glared while Qrow was already thinking of how to separate the three without destroying the room or incurring the wrath of the Creator. Ruby however was trying to bring Yang back to focusing on something else than her estranged mother.

Emerald sighed, "When am I going to appear in this show?"

"**Oscar up ahead I think I see Hassans." A group of eight tanned skinned, green haired and red-eyed assassins appeared in front of the group. One of them was carrying a large bag with a set of purple ears peeking out from inside.**

Mercury laughed, "You were saying?" But it was a nightmare for the assassin to see one let alone eight Emeralds with an array of different weapons. It would be most troublesome if they had the same semblance.

"**Shall we engage?" This Emerald looked unique than the others due to her being shorter than the rest of them. Her hair was a mix of green and violet but that was all that was unique from all of them since the others had the same green hair and the same skull mask.**

**One of the taller Emeralds shook her head. "It seems Chaldea has answered our prayers but we must protect our village. Drop the girl and carry the food."**

"**Wait-" Tai was interrupted by the earth shaking as more and more sphinxes were converging on their location. He looked once more to where the Hassans should be but they had vanished leaving only the large bag with a person inside it.**

"**Focus on the sphinxes, attack if they charge." All the servants nodded at Oscar's instruction as the master went towards the bag.**

"**Why are you so important that they had to let go?" He unraveled the person out of the bag. A scantily clad, olive-skinned woman remained in blissful slumber. Her long, purple hair remained sprayed out inelegantly and flickered with the winds along with her brown bunny ears. Even without the golden jewelry and pristine white clothes, her presence radiated like divine royalty. **

"**From my guesses, she is Egyptian royalty… No it couldn't be-" Juniper was about to reveal the woman's identity but stopped as said servant sat up.**

"**Mmm… you mustn't, Great Pharaoh… pulling my hair like that… though they might look like ears, they are magical catalysts representing Horus… most definitely not a bedhead…" The woman sleep talked but then opened her eyes. She immediately saw the group and was appalled at the people surrounding her.**

"**You… you impudent fools! You dare kidnap me knowing I was the Pharaoh Nitocris/Velvet?!" The bunny eared servant roared.**

**As more whispers erupted from the other servants at the revealed name, the Egyptian Queen narrowed her eyes and growled loudly. "Whispering amongst yourselves like that! Do you all intend to make a laughing stock of me?!"**

**Oscar tried to pacify the female pharaoh. "No, Pharaoh Nitocris/Velvet! We don't mean any harm! I'm afraid you misunderstand the situation! We saved you from Hassans/Emerald who were trying to kidnap you!"**

**Before the words could register, her eyes widened upon staring at several servants. Mordred's eyes narrowed as her disbelieving, and even worried, gaze landed on her too. The catalysts on her head twitched as she stared at Mashu. "You all lie! Do not think you can fool a Pharaoh! I know that symbol marking that shield! You dare attempt to deceive me further, you vile heathens!?"**

**"Please… You have… to believe us!" Juniper asked as the desert was making her weaker, they have been spending four hours under the glaring sun.**

"**I shall do no such thing!" Velvet commanded the sphinxes through her heritage to protect her and attack her supposed assailants.**

**Ruby grit her teeth and summoned his bow as the group surged towards them with the speed of a bullet. Several servants took defensive positions around the masters as they were swiftly surrounded by dozens of the large, divine beasts who closed two kilometers with obscene speed. Instead of attacking, they held their ground as Velvet smirked at the arrival of reinforcements.**

**A particularly large one approached the pharaoh's side as a huge surge of prana erupted into existence behind her. The bluish sphere formed into a perfect portal as it seethed with purple, chilling energies. Glynda's eyes widened at the sight of powerful magic, but she held back, well aware any potential counter measure would be perceived as further antagonization. Yang even felt her instincts flare; whatever that was, her magic resistance was utterly useless against it.**

**"That must be her mirror to the underworld! Her noble phantasm!" Penny gasped as she rammed her shield down in front of Oscar and Juniper.**

"What kind of person would use a mirror as a special ability?" Nora asked. For her it could definitely hurt someone by smashing one with it but for a group of people.

"Nora maybe it's one that can summon a lot of dead people. I mean it's for the underworld." Pyrrha thought aloud as Nora's eyes began to sparkle with excitement.

"Oh, it can summon zombies! Change of plans Renny, we need a weapon like that." Ren just sighed at the absurdity of his together but not together-together friend's idea. '_I don't think there is a weapon out there that can summon the dead._'

"Tell me when it's all over." Ruby curled up in a ball to avoid seeing the dead come out of the mirror like a horror movie. She hated horror movies and she hated how her sister would just say 'aww' in response. She didn't understand, they would come for her in their dreams.

**The groans and crackles from the portal behind her made the sandstorm's raging winds a soft purr. "Harm or not, truth or not, you have seen my disgrace! I will judge you here and no-"**

"**Be my sword, silver leg! Airgetlám!"**

**Yang tensed as she heard rampant release of something that boomed over the winds and portal combined.** **A few sphinxes turned upon visual of a bright, ethereal beacon within the whirling sands. The group of besieged Chaldeans turned to the source, as did Velvet. They were in time to watch the golden blaze bolt to one of the sphinxes instantly slice in half down its length. The beast gave a pitiful roar before disappearing in golden dust, a stark contrast to the previous sphinx that simply faded in existence.**

**Velvet's jaw nearly dropped to the floor and her eyes widened into saucers when a second sphinx was cut down just as swiftly by the newly appeared, white-clothed figure. The small clinks of armor barely sounded past the large cloak that concealed most of the individual. It was hard for Yang to discern anything of the masked individual, save for the glowing, golden right leg that appeared to be a blade. All she knew was that this newly arrived servant just made one hell of an entrance.**

**One sphinx appeared behind the silver figure and swiped its sharp talon at him. The new servant simply jumped to dodge, his left leg started to be surrounded by fire. "Be my will, red leg! Cas Don Diabhal!"**

**The sphinx was instantly sliced in half down its length and incinerated just like the rest but this one did not give a sound before disappearing in golden dust.** **The sense of the magical energy signature was soothing and righteous. Mordred barely batted an eyelash at the signature, rather she was far more interested in the swift end he just gave to three divine beasts that required more servants to deal with. That act alone made the rest of the servants wary of the newcomer and its unknown motivations.**

**The figure, landing gracefully between the Chaldean group and Nitocris, turned towards the pharaoh as the glow on his leg faded to reveal the silver limb and the red limb.**

"Who the hell was that?" Yang exclaimed as the others were puzzled by this new character's appearance.

"I don't know but he's awesome!" Ruby yelled in admiration. '_That man is definitely a good guy and a hero in one._'

"He looks really Oumdamn familiar." Emerald knew this person was very familiar to her while Ozpin just simply smiled to himself. '_A fine use for the loss of limbs._'

**"Now listen, Pharaoh who has just awoken… Lady Velvet, Avatar of Horus," the figure began with a resolute yet calming voice. "It is true that they had rescued you. I had seen them do this. They saw you about to be taken away by the servant Elder of the Mountain and her men, and freed you from the goodness of their hearts… If you cannot believe that, then I will have no choice but to use this arm again to slay more of your beasts."**

**Velvet stared at his legs then glared back into his concealed eyes. "You…"**

**"Two have fallen before a minute spent… I can make short work of the rest as well," he threatened. "Can you risk losing the trust of the Sun King even more?"**

**The pharaoh gripped her staff and flushed with anger. Yang always liked the look of acknowledged defeat on her enemies; Too bad she didn't do it this time. Nonetheless, Velvet looked skeptical. "They bare the mark of-"**

**"But they are not affiliated… Should you still doubt, perhaps, the Sun King himself should judge them directly."**

**She narrowed her eyes. "As if I would allow our enemies anywhere near the Sun King."**

**The figure chuckled. "And what purpose does the enemy have to capture you as opposed to vanquishing outright? They're servants, but they aren't who they appear to be."**

**"…They do lack their usual escorts…" she murmured indignantly. He seemed to have her there. Whoever her enemy was, it didn't seem like they would ever take captives. Yang watched her stare between the Chaldeans uncertainly. Many Chaldeans shared a look of confusion as Velvet's gaze passed over many of them. "With who they have… they could have…"**

**The pharaoh mumbled something about not thinking at her best when just waking up, then sighed. "…You have made your point."**

**The portal behind the pharaoh quickly dissipated, much to the relief of the Chaldean party. The sphinxes, interestingly enough, also visually stood down by sitting on their hind legs like obedient dogs. The pharaoh paused and soon sighed dejectedly. She hesitated at first, but her glare remained.**

**"I-I am thankful to you, travelers…" She began without bowing, but a slight flush on her cheeks. Was it really this hard to say sorry? "I was... mistaken... My temper got the better of me again, and I thank you for my rescue… but I still have my doubts! As this individual suggested… I shall take you to the Sun King's temple, our ideal nation. There you will be judged by the Sun King himself. Should he bless you, amends will be made and we shall provide ample… reparations for my error…"**

**The servants looked towards Oscar expectantly as he took a small glance at Juniper. Oscar swallowed and met the pharaoh's eyes. "We will accept those terms. You have our gratitude, Pharaoh Velvet."**

**"A wise decision. The sphinxes and I shall accompany you to the temple." With one slam of her staff into the silky sands beneath, Velvet opened her arms wide and closed her eyes. "O' wind, release yourself from your duty for the moment! In the name of Pharaoh Velvet, Avatar of Horus, bring forth the blessed light of the sun upon our domain!"**

**The cloaked man walked away from the group but Oscar stopped him. "Sir, please! Before you go" Oscar yelled out. The unknown servant paused and glanced towards him slowly. Oscar had walked out of the group of Chaldean servants to approach the cloaked man. "May we at least have a name? If nothing else, a thank you is the least we can gift to you."**

**"You helped us with our misunderstanding. We may have been sphinx food," Penny added as she stepped to Oscar instinctively.**

**"Have more faith, my lady. None of these beasts could have hoped to tear that shield asunder," the man began with a small nod, but Penny felt confused. It made Yang more suspicious. The man hesitated, looked towards the ground, then met Oscar's eyes once more. "You may call me Lucius. Our meeting was but coincidence, though I know who you are, Master Oscar of Chaldea... Should our paths not cross again, then may fortune smile upon all of you on this journey."**

"We will skip a bit to when the Chaldea group meets the Sun King in his land. I would love us to just stick with the main story and I think you will enjoy who is the Sun King here."

**O' Great Sun King! I have betrayed your trust and lead your enemies into this temple! People whose names reside among our list!" Velvet declared while on her hands and knees before the throne. "I will happily accept any punishment the Pharaoh wishes to place upon my head. But these kni-" **

**Her eyes widened as she was interrupted by the hearty laugh of the Sun King who had previously been drowsy until their entrance. She dared to lift her head as he stared back down at her with a gri- No, he was staring at the black-haired Chaldean.**

**You must be Master Oscar of Chaldea, and these must be your servants," Peter/Ozymandias asked with a loud and proud voice; There was no doubt in his tone. The master's eyes widened in shock. "I understand you are here in this singularity to retrieve the grail and repair the anomaly."**

"…" Was the simple reaction of Beacon, this couldn't be possible that the proud teacher of Grimm Studies would be called the Sun King.

"He has abs…" Ruby drawled.

"He's handsome…" Glynda slurred.

"Just how? How is he like that?!" Blake exclaimed.

"I've always told Peter, he should hit the gym. This just proves my point." Ozpin calmly stated while sipping on his coffee but not before chuckling at Qrow's jaw having hit the floor earlier.

**You are correct, Sun King Ozymandias. We do not mean any harm or inconvenience to your rule," Oscar replied quickly with a small bow, earning a curious but delighted raise of an eyebrow from the Sun King. He was more than well aware that they would arrive, and was not surprised when he caught the first glance of the distinctive uniform that the visions granted him for possessing the cup. The courteous gestures were also welcome.**

"**Grail? Anomaly?" Velvet breathed out in curiosity as she looked up at the pharaoh. Upon meeting eyes with him, she quickly bowed her head at having forgotten her place.**

**Peter chuckled. "It is my failing to not have properly informed you of such circumstances, Nitocris. I shall remedy this as soon as we cater to our esteemed guests properly."**

"**I shall happily accept the punishmen-"**

"**Worry not, Velvet… Punishment is unnecessary for bringing such a surprising form of entertainment…" He stated as he casually looked among Chaldea's many servants, but took particular interest in the summoned Knights of the Round Table and their young King. "Yes… This is a promising sight from Chaldea! Velvet! Have the sprites set up the table for a proper banquet! Let us show our guests how the wonderous people of the sand deliver proper hospitality!"**

"**Y-Yes, O' wise Pharaoh!"**

"Who knew Velvet would like that guy?" Yang whispered to Weiss who only glared on having her focus interrupted.

"She should definitely choose better, in my opinion." Blake suggested drawing nods from the rest of the Beacon Staff and students.

**Oscar had taken the banquet as a time to speak with the Sun King and hopefully entertain him. Peter definitely enjoyed the stories he gave about his self in Chaldea.** **"As much as I would like to hear more tales of my interactions with a young King of Heroes, I must change our topic back to recent matters... You have saved Pharaoh Velvet, ridden me of my drowsiness, and have pleased me greatly, therefore I shall grant you a blessing of my choosing."**

**He casually reaching into a small hieroglyphic chest adjacent to his throne. The Sun King casually searched the space with his free hand, evidently careful not to damage whatever delicate item he searc-**

**Oscar audibly gasped, and Ren's eyes widened upon seeing a sparkling golden grail so casually pulled from the chest. Ozymandias held the grail before him with a smirk and accompanying raise of an eyebrow. "You are looking for these, yes, Master Gudao of Chaldea?"**

"What's so special about that golden cup?" Roman asked, he didn't really see the value in it as a regular shiny golden cup. You could steal that off of everyone in the rich districts of Vale.

The figure chuckled, "That grail is the wish granting device I told you these servants fought for. To see it in the hands of one like Ozymandias indicates his strength. Normally one gets it after a tough war against several other servants and masters."

**"You have a grail!?" Oscar nearly exclaimed with lost composure. Behind him, the table had grown silent at the sudden outburst and collectively stared at the golden chalice in the hands of the Sun King. Even Fou had frozen while attempting to shove one of Oscar's grapefruits in its mouth. A quick glance to Juniper, who stared with surprise and confusion, proved that it was as genuine as the ones in Chaldea.**

**"Of course, for it is a treasure befitting the Sun King!" Peter declared easily with a laugh before placing the grail casually back into the compartment. "I know what runs through your mind, but that is not the case. I liberated the grail from the clutches of the crusaders and other servants a long time ago, but someone as great as myself has no need to use this device. Ah… but it does make my wine taste like the sun itself when I drink from it."**

**"I shall be honest. I thought you would have perished by the fourth singularity, but I admire your ability to prove my judgment wrong. Your tenacity and determination are far above commendable," Peter declared as he leaned forward on his throne. His smile faded into a frown. "But this singularity, is far different. Far more dangerous… And you are too late! While your courage is worthy of praise, your pace was slow! The human order of this age has long since collapsed with the eradication of the crusaders!"**

**Penny quietly stood up from her seat at the table, gaining the attention of the room. "If I may, O' Great Sun King… what do you mean?"**

**Peter decided to give an answer. "I mean exactly as I say. There should have been a battle over the Holy Land. One side besieging, one side defending… Total war between two irreconcilable religious factions! At the end of that war, the grail would have ended up in one group or the other, and the Holy Land would doubtless have become the breeding grounds for the demon pillars… If you had arrived here sooner, that is…"**

**The room remained dead silent as he leaned forward once more with a small, growing smirk. "The one who made this an exceptional singularity, and razed this age's human order to the ground is seated in the ruins of the city you seek… Jerusalem! In that Holy City of despair! The Lion King... Yes, the Lion King of the immaculate white!"**

**"The Lion King?" Oscar asked curiously as Jaune's eyes narrowed. Even with everything the throne had offered as information, the Lion King did not ring a bell. **

**"You seem confused as to their identity. I will attest I am well aware of her faction and its identity…" Peter started but soon sat back in his throne with a content yet devious smirk. That unsettled the everyones' nerves. "…But I have decided that I have informed you of enough."**

**Juniper wanted to ask again but Oscar had held her hand with a subtle shake of his head, he then looked at the Sun King. "Thank you for the information, O' Sun King. I can see why you would not give up much information to future enemies. As guests we humbly give you praises but… I will prove you wrong, yes?"**

**His confident smirk caused Peter to heartily laugh while Velvet gripped her staff at the audacity of such a statement. **

**Peter said aloud. "You indeed have… so you may certainly try again, Master Gudao of Chaldea," Peterd eclared as amusement danced with his smirk. "My only guidance is for you to head to the gates of the White City and find out for yourselves. My citizens shall provide enough supplies and material to ease your journey, lest you die in the desert and disgrace our generosity… I shall give you another hour to finish your meals since you have delighted me with your stories, then you must leave my chamber. Your stay in my temple shall end when the sun sets, though I look forward to how your journey unfolds from there…"**

**After a while, Chaldea "Did he really give us all this stuff?" Winter practically ogled at the scene as the last of the servants to arrive at the entrance hall. The warlord was currently swinging her feet atop a few barrels with food supplies. She watched Juniper and Ruby were working the final parts of various strengthened wood and metals into distinct shapes. The endeavor was made easier after Ruby had projected uniquely shaped blades for wood working.**

"Yes that is one of your abilities in this world, Ruby." The Creator remarked on the now inspired weapon nut who wished she had two semblances.

**"Of course, for the Pharaoh is a generous ruler… the true king of this era!" Velvet exclaimed with a prideful smile as an ear twitched happily. The servants only sweat dropped but were thankful nonetheless of the vehicle that the Sun King gave them.**

**They left no sooner than that to reach their destination, the beam of light that pierced the sky. Jaune's eyes narrowed at the magical energy where their destination was. '**_**This aura feels very familiar but what is it?**_**' His thoughts went back to the Sun King. '**_**To think a tyrant could be this generous.**_**'**

**Jaune's mind briefly wandered to a distant Grail War, where he had a very different banquet with other rulers, or tyrants as he called them. While they had remained relatively unchanged from what he has seen of them in Chaldea, this meeting with the Sun King had placed some perspective on tyranny into her mind. While he indeed ruled with an iron fist, he did not hallucinate seeing the happy faces of the citizens within his domain. They were genuine, without any doubt.**

**It made him think about the other fiery, boisterous rider's forces. Iskandar's rule had been conducted in a more militaristic view, yet he also saw his army of prideful warriors beaming with confidence at their king. Tyrant or not, he had earned their respect and admiration, even after the terrible end his nation suffered. With that in mind, there was only one final doubt. Whether Gilgamesh's people felt pride for their king was a mystery, but he now reluctantly acknowledged… it may actually be possible.**

**It was truly eye opening to witness different rulers and their people, but her view on her own ideal rule did not shift from her discoveries. He had judged her past enough, and was having a hard enough time trying to figure out the best way to get her knights to stop their silent feud.**

* * *

"It takes a wise ruler to see his mistakes and strive to learn from them." Ironwood noted while Ozpin laughed.

"Maybe you should take your own advice, James." The two then got into a tense staring contest which was only interrupted by Glynda smacking them lightly on the cheeks.

She huffed. "Do not act like children in front of the rest."

**It took a day to reach where the light was coming. "Yup. That's definitely the city." Winter remarked at the large pristine castle with lots of people standing outside its gates.**

**"Thanks, Captain Obvious."** **Winter glared at Yang who simply shook her head in irritation. Oscar ignored the two and continued looking through his binoculars. He and Gabrielle were currently prone to keep a low profile as they made observations from their stopping point along the steep ridgeline. With its sheer drop and height, there was no way to feasibly climb the ridge's cliffs. The only route down was a steep incline that snaked down the very center; It was the only route to the refugee camp for as far as any of them could see.**

**Suddenly a pseudo-sun formed up high in the sky that illuminated the land and removed any darkness and fog that the land previously had. "This magic is…" Tai struggled to comprehend as he started to glow gently with a golden hue; Penny guessed his Numeral of the Saint was activating. Jaune looked to his knight in silent acknowledgment as Oscar and Penny noted his growing presence.**

**"Far beyond standard miracles, I'd say," the master finished before turning towards the source. A lone, mighty beam was basking a figure like a spotlight as he made his way from the gate- Oscar's eyes widened as Penny caught her first glimpse. "… Gawain- I mean Tai, do you often wear armor like that?"**

**"Like what, Pen…" He too froze upon seeing what she and Oscar did. It was him, albeit in different styled armor, who walked proudly towards the group of encircled refugees. Penny was accustomed to running into servant duplicates on past singularities, but it was clearly a shock for Tai to be staring in a mirror. And yet… Penny quivered. If this was indeed a heroic spirit, his power was on a completely different level from the Chaldean one beside her.**

**Her gaze turned to Yang, who hadn't even moved upon seeing the magnificent castle. She could only stare forward as nostalgia flooded through her eyes. More blinding than the sun itself, her stare was locked forward onto the unveiling city. Its pristine keeps… the beautiful rooftops and banners… Even the symbol atop the flags that suddenly waved with an ethereal wind. Yang was speechless that she'd get to see this again.**

**Juniper took in a slow breath and directed her questioning gaze back to Ren. "This is Camelot… isn't it?"**

"Wow that looks so pretty, Renny. I want my castle to look like that!" Nora exclaimed, with

**From their hidden positions, the Chaldeans stared as the newly arrived servant raised his hand gently.**

**"Calm yourselves! This is a miracle brought about by the Lion King.** **'May the Sun's blessings always be with you…' That is the Gift that my king has bestowed upon me," Sir Gawain proclaimed as he stood between the circle of refugees and the long corridor to the gate. He flashed a genuine smile as the crowd erupted into admiration and delight.**

**The crowd of refugees started to mutter and talk amongst themselves. "Sir Tai! It's the Knight of the Round, Sir Tai!" "The Holy Selection is beginning!" "We can get into the Holy City!" "It's really him!"**

**"I thank you… You who have assembled here in the Holy City of your own will! The age of humanity has ended, and this small world too is about to perish," the glowing knight began, and Jaune fell nervous as he glanced their way. Thankfully, he did nothing more than a double take; He hoped that's all it would be. He was his knight, so hopefully they could wind up on the same side to resolve whatever mess happened here.**

**Still, Tai continued proudly. "The Lord hath delivered promised judgment! There is nowhere left on this planet for people to live safely… Yes... Nowhere, except this Holy City of Camelot! Our Holy City is the completed, perfect, immaculate Kingdom of God! Beyond these gates, an ideal world awaits you!"**

**Jaune froze upon hearing the familiar name, as did his loyal knight by her side. They passed hesitant glances towards each other as Oscar and Penny looked on in concern. While the crowd continued to praise the knights, all Jaune could think of were the many connections running rampant. Tai's mind had apparently reached a conclusion far sooner, as the shock apparent on his face. He asked quietly, "Tai…?"**

**"It must have been a long, painful journey here… Our King is gracious and will accept people of all kinds. Even those of a different race, or a different religion, with no exception!" Sir Tai yelled once more over the crowd with a sweeping hand. "However, before that may happen, you must earn the king's acceptance!"**

**"Acceptance?" Jeanne asked quietly as a knot began to form in Jaune's gut. Their grouping… the surrounding knights… Tai's sudden panic… this was- Jeanne cupped a hand to her mouth as her eyes went wide. Jaune looked towards his friend briefly before a figure appeared above the gate.**

**"Not all can be led to the world's end," the figure's voice omniscient boomed. It was overwhelming, yet divine. It was a waterfall echoing across a desert.** **Oscar's team could barely make out any details from the distance and overwhelming brightness, but what they did understand was the enormous power that radiated from this newcomer. **

**What unnerved them the most however, was that the king's voice felt partially familiar in a way, but it could not be discerned from under the helm and distance. "The nature of humans is something that rots and falls away… And so I shall choose!"**

**The Lion King began glowing as golden prana formed in the air. Like fireflies on a gentle night, they rose and intertwined in an intricate dance. "Souls that will never become defiled... Souls that will not waver no matter what evil they face… Those who are born unchanging and eternally pure may enter my domain!"**

**A bright flash enveloped the area. It blinded everyone outside of the circle and forced them to shield their eyes. Yet, the light did not seem to sting, blind, or burn, but felt gentle and serene as it basked the refugees in its glow. As it slowly faded, the team re-consolidated themselves and stared into the cro-**

**It had faded, but Jaune could see the effect. There was still bright light among the crowd… Three beams illuminated individuals as the refugees began murmuring in excitement and wonder. The three were within the center of the crowd, though scattered amongst the thousands.**

**"The Holy Selection has concluded… We shall invite in only those three. Retrieve them, Sir Gawain," The Lion King proclaimed before swiftly turning around and disappearing beyond the gate's topmost rim. To the surprise and concern of the team, the individual's enormous power seemed to vanish entirely from the vicinity as quickly as it appeared. It was as if she were just a phantom on the wind.**

**"Only three?" Oscar asked slowly. Jaune's gut didn't want an answer. "Do they just let the others wait here until chosen?"**

**"No…" Blake whispered lowly as Jaune felt his stomach churn. "Unfortunately, I don't think it's as honorable as that."**

**"Ladies and gentlemen… I truly regret this, believe me," Sir Tai declared once more, though the genuine smile was long gone from his face. "But this too is for the sake of the future of the human world… The king has wished for the remainder to be purged!"**

"That took a turn for the worse." Qrow yelped as the others except of course Cinder felt sick. To commit such mass genocide in order to quell the amount of people who want to stay in the magnificent city was horrifying.

"Why would someone do that?" Ruby asked.

"Strong and the deserving shall only live, the weak will be crushed." Raven remarked as the Beacon people glared at her. But the bandit leader did not care for that, she was intrigued about this Lion King and his or her strength.

**Jaune's breath was a fiery chill as it froze his soul. He felt the seconds pass like hours as hers and Tai's eyes shot across all the knights surrounding the group of refugees... The surrounding knights in their gleaming silvers and blues broke free of unseen binds. Their arms reached and they drew their weapons as one as the blade and halberd alike glittered in the makeshift sun. Before them, the crowd of ragged and dirty refugees began panicking and pleading for their lives, helpless before the tall warriors that took their first steps forward.**

**Sir Tai's smile was knightly promise, but his voice was unforgiving. "And so… we shall begin the divine punishment."**

**"The refugees have nowhere to run... They're surrounded! The knights intended to do this from the very start!" Juniper gasped as she stared down as the screams of slaughter crushed the warm air. "…But we can get Oscar out of that mess...! We can manage to escape… but…"**

**Juniper shook her head, "Like hell we would!" the female master spat out as she glared at the scene below. As she was about to call out orders for her team, the intercom on her device flared to life. **

**"Juniper! Juniper, do you copy!?** **Good! We're trying to get as many refugees out as possible!" his voice calm voice sounded over some clashing steel. Down below, Oscar's team was now well within the encircling knights itself. "Remember that idea you had I said we would never do? Do it. Right now."**

**Juniper smiled. "Gladly!"**

**Oscar's voice flared in the intercom. "One last note! Do not let them find out we have the knights with us. I have a guess who the Lion King is but I'm not completely positive... There's still some uncertainty."**

**"Understood… See you soon." The master glared at the enemy knights. "Glynda, Cinder and Mercury. Cover the escape route out! Yang, Ren, Winter… Get in the lorry!" She then looked at Yang and Ren. "Yang, Lancelot … I have important rules of engagement for you two that you must not break in any circumstance."**

**The circle swiftly devolved into a madhouse. Arrows sang through the air alongside clashing blades and endless screams. The cries of children were deafened among the masses, and many fell silent as time passed on. Both the enforcers and the Chaldeans within the masses fought resolutely; Like helpless cattle anywhere between, the refugees could do nothing but pray it was not their time.**

**"Call in the report to Sir Agra-" The halberd-wielding enforcer failed to finish his sentence as a traced arrow tore through the gap between its helmet and breastplate. Ruby and Oscar stared in disgust, but soon surprise, as the falling knight began vanishing into a bluish dust. The released od soon began vanishing into the air as the enforcer's remains disintegrated into mist. The growing number of corpses that fertilized the desolate sand with their blood was a different story.**

"They're not real?" Winter asked.

Ironwood responded with his observation. "They are probably conjurations just like those with your abilities Winter."

**Oscar quickly dove out of the way of a potentially devastating strike from a charging enforce-Shing! The blade was caught by Blake's chain and was swiftly wrenched from its grasp. The enforcer was helpless against the rider's onslaught as she quickly swung her dagger into the exposed joints between the armor pieces. **

"I forgot to mention this partner but your outfit is really kinky. Kind of like your porn." Blake glared while muttering that it was erotic literature.

**As Blake tore him apart relentlessly, Gudao turned his attention to another one that-**

**Clang! The blade impacted harmlessly on Penny's shield. She forced the enforcer back, but stayed by Oscar's side. She remained there, even as she glanced to the distant screams and no one threatened him. He glanced to Jaune as he steadily tried to cut a path forward, then yelled. "Penny! Leave me! Please go save others!"**

**Nearby, a lone child remained in her parent's dying arms. There was a terrible cut on her back that her son couldn't see that spilled a tragic red onto the corpse of another. Even so, she kept a gentle smile and tearfully held her child close. "Mother! You really cry a lot! It hurts if you hold me so tight!"**

**"Be strong… Rashid…" The dying mother placed a hand to her son's cheek one last time.**

**"Divine punishment will resume after disposing of the child… over." The enforcer turned to the young brunette with a tan turban as his mother's passed away with him in her arms. His matching tattered clothes spoke of a time when the Saracens prospered here, but that was a far memory thanks to the knights fighting around him. The boy could only look on in horror and confusion as the knight prepared to spear the child with his halb-**

**Penny slammed into the knight's side while crying and yelling with heartbroken anguish. She quickly took to the air and dove down with unrelenting force to plunge the shield between the helmet and breastplate. The surprised child watched as the knight's severed head began turning to blue dust.**

**"I'm so sorry…" Yet among the chaos, all Rashid could hear and see was Penny's crying face as she quickly came over and embraced the young child. Even as another enforcer came over to strike down the sobbing shielder, she did not turn. Jaune plunged Excalibur through the back of the approaching knight and tore the golden sword out swiftly through the side impaling it through his heart. He quickly glanced around at any surrounding enforcers who were all currently preoccupied with other servants or the runners.**

**The King of Knights looked around him at all the fallen bodies of innocents and the knights who trampled over the desecrated corpses. He looked towards Penny, who briefly left the young boy to bring a violent end to another enforcer who dared to approach in that moment of mourning. The boy was finally crying upon realization his mother wasn't going to wake up. Penny returned to his side and held him once more.**

**As he blocked another attack, Jaune thought he caught a fleeting glimpse of Lucius as he ran past. Out of sight, he took down a knight enforcer down as he attempted to get through. Yet, his mind cared not at the moment. He had to follow his master's order to defend the refugees... If it weren't for orders, she would have… '**_**I will personally face this Lion King, I will deliver justice for tainting my knights, my people, and my kingdom.**_**'**

"You get em' Jauney!" Nora cheered on as Ruby felt really sad for the loss of that child's mother.

**A lorry skidded across the ground but maintained its balance since Juniper immediately slammed the brakes and turned hard. This forced the entrance side of the vehicle to face towards the refugees.**

"**ROCK EM! Ren." The servant in question nodded as his noble phantasm started to form, the six barrels of the red-streaked Gatling cannon took shape as the system quickly began whirling into motion.**

**Like the howl of a yeti amongst a snowstorm, Ren's Gatling cannon flared to life to terrorize its prey. The deafening stream of infused rounds sundered the already chaotic air. It drew full attention to the vehicle, but that was the plan. He kept up the ferocious bombardment to shred as many enemies as possible. It tore through reforming groups of knight enforcers like a hot knife through butter. However, despite the onslaught, he took care to avoid any place where live refugees were still mixed in.**

"Maybe you need the same weapon like Coco?" Pyrrha questioned Ren who was about to answer but noticed Ruby's excited look.

"Maybe it's better in the hands of a weapon aficionado. Probably mix a gattling gun with a scythe and a sniper rifle." Ruby excitedly screamed and immediately went into the schematics of Ren's suggestion.

Team _WBY simply groaned knowing she would be in the forge for several days and then show it off in spars. They were not ready to suffer that many bruises.

**Oscar looked around briefly before speaking to his intercom. "Everyone we have to-"**

**His voice halted as Jaune turned back to face him with shock. An arrow had pierced their young master's side. His white uniform had begun to stain red as Jaune appeared by his side. Jaune had spun him around while swinging Excalibur which had killed five more stray enforcers.**

"**Juniper we need to go! Oscar's been hit." He then swiftly batted another arrow aimed at their master. The servants then one by one started to get into the lorry while Ren gave covering fire.**

"**Wait… its Lucius." Oscar pointed out the figure who had stopped the advances of Sir Tai who was supposed to charge at the Chaldea group.**

**The figure in question yelled out. "Quickly, get out. I shall handle this!" He then slammed his silver leg against the enemies' Excalibur Galatine. **

**Sir Tai was simply confused as he struggled to hold this mysterious attacker to a stalemate. "… How?"**

**Clang! "What's your name?" Lucius dodged the precise strike that was aimed for his stomach and managed to kick the outstretched arm of Sir Tai. However Sir Tai had used his mana burst to launch flames of the sun to Lucius.**

"**You may call me Lucius." Sir Tai smirked as he stared down the cloaked servant. Though this servant had dealt two significant cuts to the gifted knight, the cloaked man's sizzling, accompanied by the smell, told him he was dealing far more damage to himself in the process. **

**"Tis a shame, really. You put up a good fight, but it seems you're at an end."** **Excalibur Galatine swing was blocked by Lucius' silver leg. But Sir Tai's strength was pushing him back.**

**"I… will not fail my duty!" Lucius practically groaned beneath his cloth mask as he swung his arm once more, only to be blocked by Excalibur Galantine.**

**"I am invincible under the sun. You do well to remember tha-!"**

**Sir Tai's eyes widened in shock as Lucius suddenly shifted his body to the side, forced his sword away, then thrust a swift stab to his- Shlick! The gifted knight had dodged the attack, but still bled from the shallow cut to his cheek. Lucius chuckled, though it sounded gruesome. "Three… hits…"**

**As Lucius's legs threatened to give out, Sir Gawain narrowed his eyes and brought his blade up swiftly; If he still had the strength to mock, than he would- No, they would all answer to his noble phantasm! After a swift leap back, he turned his body and prepped his blade in his signature stance as the sun above growing brighter by the second. He had no need to throw his sword up in prep-**

**Flash! …Lucius was gone. Surprised, Sir Gawain halted his charge and looked around for his opponent. He saw nothing save for the escaping contraption the Chaldeans were usi… Where did this strange device come from? The knight looked down at the strange wooden contraption, complete with prana tank, spinning gyros. '**_**That looks like a bomb-**_**'**

**The specialized bomb detonated and blinded the entire area.**

"An effective weapon." Ironwood noted, it would be a great weapon to use against the Grimm along with the White Fang since it was inconspicuous.

"Understood, sir. I will have the technicians in Atlas look at the specifications of the contraption." Winter stated as Ironwood simply smiled at her.

**Lucius opened his eyes to see the servants and female master of Chaldea looking at him. '**_**I shouldn't be here… I can't let them find out…**_**' But he was too weak to struggle now. As the vehicle roared up the incline, he dared to look around to get his bearings before he inevitably blacked out.**

"**It's a bit suspicious why he's so jumpy around us." Ruby noted while Blake was keeping close tabs on their wounded master while on the opposite side Penny calmed the crying child in her arms to sleep. While she soothed the boy, her own eyes were filled with regret and despair as they gazed at the now sleeping Oscar. The tears on the shielder's face continued to stream like waterfalls as Jeanne sat beside them to console the two. Penny's heart felt like it was ready to tear for failing her duty so terribly. All she could do was mutter her apologies repeatedly into the sleeping child's ear.**

**Yang sat towards the back and stared angrily towards the gates of Camelot without paying attention within; Tai glared back too as Juniper kept her hands on his chest. They were joined by a silent Ren on the roof. Like their gazes, their hearts were united in anger and disbelief.**

**Their escape was secure.**

"That will do for the presentation of that world." The Creator remarked as he moved to get another one of those videos.

"Will we see more from that world?" Ruby asked while the Creator simply nodded.

"So what's next?" Roman lazily asked while his assistant was eating her umpteenth ice cream bowl.

"Well before loading up the next alternate situation of your world. I will show you short versions of yourselves in another world. Probably around two."

"What are their names?" Qrow asked as he drank from his flask again.

"Their names are Awaken and Fighting."

* * *

**So there you have the two features for the next chapter, after that will be another RWBY fanfic that I think is very underrated compared to the others that are high in the top followed stories. Also guess who is Lucius, maybe I made it too obvious.**

**The answer to I think the most asked question of 'Jaune opened his aura in Emerald Forest. He'd die if he didn't have it. How could you do that? Why aren't you following canon?' You see I always believed that Rooster Teeth had a plan from Season 1 to 3 that regardless of any event, it would lead to the inevitable of the bad guys winning, Beacon falling, Pyrrha dying, and our heroes being forced to develop knowing there are bigger bad guys. So the minor instance of Jaune not having aura really doesn't change much in my opinion. He doesn't do anything much except get beaten in combat class, try to be a knight, and suck at flirting. He also has the greatest safety blanket or deus ex machina in Pyrrha that will ensure his safety so that they have that romantic/tragic scene before she decides to fight Cinder.**

**Also a lot, a lot of writers in this fandom have done it and I honestly like those better because Aura is a goddamn easy way to ensure that everyone will be fine. Having Jaune go through the events of Season 1 and 2 ensures that you keep the core element of him trying to be better surrounded by talented hunters. Also Glynda may want to remove him but Ozpin will always have final say to whatever happens in Beacon.**

**Try to guess what those two features are. Thanks once again for reading.**


	3. Awaken to Fight

**The rate in which I am getting follows or favorites with reviews will eclipse my Naruto and Percy Jackson fanfics. I think by the rate it is going only three stories which is my 'Akatsuki no Naruto', 'Kings and Queens', and 'Secrets'. It managed to reach 200 follows and more reviews in two chapters than in other stories. I hope this beats them and I hope I make you guys proud. I'd like to thank the RWBY fandom, maybe I'll do one that isn't a reaction fanfic. I also would like to make a fanfic of RWBY that is a crossover with an anime series. I will have to take a break for a bit, because of the three scenarios I made.  
**

**So here's the two main features, one is the cinematic trailer of League of Legends that I really enjoy because it shows the world of Runeterra. Lore-wise, it's not that accurate but overall I really liked it. Second is actually a trick statement because there is a lot you can place in the word 'Fighting'. But it is a clue towards one of the best fighting manga/anime I have ever seen, called Breaker: New Waves. Which I am waiting for that third season for shit to go down and for our main character to get Jinnie and get stronger to fight his sensei. I know it's a manwha.**

**The last one due to a review from Steelrain66, good way to make me write this sir. There will be one that has Fire Emblem: Awakening, my favorite RPG that I've ever played. It was so good I can't play the newer ones like Fates and Houses. So I was shocked to see nothing about Fire Emblem, really? There's so many connections, like Grimm, magic, Shepherds=Hunters, different nations with different motivations with the singular goal of stopping the monsters. And so many on the Warhammer and Halo, Jesus Christ there's more video games one can do except repeating those two. Also this part will be Lancaster. I hope College Fool comes back and makes another Lancaster story that will be as funny as A Talk Worth Having.**

**I got a lot of pm's about 'When will I do an original series?' It's getting there, it will be a crossover of RWBY and Fate/Stay Night or Fate/Grand Order. I will put a preview in here somewhere down the line. I will also not continue the Percy Jackson and Naruto stories. Maybe someday after I figure out where to take the series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, League of Legends, 'Awaken', and Breaker: New Waves. It is the intellectual property of Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum, Riot Games, Ray Chen ft. Valerie Broussard, and Jeon Guek-jin, Park Jin-hwan, and Daewon C.I. respectively. If I owned Breaker, I would give a definite date on the third series instead of not giving any news for the last four years. I also do not own Fire Emblem Awakening since it is the intellectual property of Intelligent Systems. If I owned Fire Emblem, then I would include the option to give Morgan more than one mother, also make Robin an asshole. I also do not own the fanfic that I borrowed inspiration from Dane Namor's The (Cruel) Mother's Gift and other Tales Through Time. Go check that out, it's really cool and is the best example of a collection of oneshots.**

* * *

"What's first then?" Mercury asked.

"It will be Awaken. The world is called Runterra which has several regions, one will be called Piltover where innovations or new inventions are created by the smartest of scientists. Another is called Noxus who is currently at war with the archipelagic region of Ionia. Noxus wants to grab more land from its neighbors for their homeland is completely barren. Their goal is to expand in order to feed their people. We will see the war on two sides in Noxus and in Ionia. Last would be in the Ruins where past wars created a land filled with broken weapons and dead bodies. Currently, Noxus is fighting a battle there against their main enemy Demacia."

"I'm excited let's see it!" Nora's yell made the Creator smile.

"Enjoy the show then." The Creator snapped his fingers as the screen flashed to the outside of a grandiose opera house.

**A number of high tech special forces came out of their vehicles to the Piltover Opera House as the fine architecture was ruined by the four dead security guards near the entrance. A bloody touch was added with the words 'Welcome to the Show!' written on top of the doors. **

**The special forces then moved out of their way as the 'Steel Shadow' calmly walked on her machine-like legs. Glynda Goodwitch looked around the scene as her piercing blue eyes looked at the commander, "Who dares disturb Piltover?"**

"Hey, you became a freaking terminator-" Qrow was interrupted as Glynda used her semblance and flicked the alcoholic's favorite flask to his forehead.

"Looking pretty cool, Miss Goodwitch." Yang's compliment was not noticed by the deputy headmistress who instead noted. '_I look really young and ageless in this world._'

"Actually you are around a hundred and forty years old but because you have reconfigured your body into a cyborg. You don't exactly die because of age, Miss Goodwitch." The Creator answered her suspicions although it was weird for him to read her thoughts as easily like that.

**The commander replied. "From our reports ma'am at around 1800 the notorious serial killer 'The Artisan' Roman Torchwick instantly took out the four guards and proceeded into the theater where he put on his performance for all."**

**Glynda looked to the commander. "No one survived."**

**The commander simply nodded. "He killed about 480 of the attendees ma'am. All of them were from the elite families of Piltover. Shall we proceed?"**

**Glynda motioned for the rest to follow her. "Let us begin, on your lead, break down the theater's door. If we know Roman he would be at the stage itself watching us enter."**

Everyone looked at the criminal mastermind in question, Roman yelled out. "Hey I'm a thief not a goddamn murderer!"

**The scene shifted to a huge colosseum as Mercury Black, the Glorious Executioner, was in his private booth watching the captured soldiers of Ionia and Demacia fight to the death in order to gain the chance for freedom. '**_**They ain't getting it until they go through me.**_**'**

**He was spinning his knife as his trusty spinning axes were right beside him. A unknown broken blade however was hanging on his chair, '**_**When in the hell is the Exile gonna show up? I'm getting bored watching these dudes fight**_**.'**

**Someone barged into his room. "I see that you are waiting for the main event." Mercury didn't need to look to see that his brother, James Ironwood, one of the leaders of Noxus along with the title of 'The Hand', had decided to grace his presence.**

"**Aren't you?" James smirked which seemed to highlight his large scar on his right eye.**

"**I don't need to watch such trivial duels. They don't compare to the glory of an actual battle, little brother." Mercury just waved him goodbye and James had left, '**_**I'll show you a real fight brother.**_**'**

"So what's my job?" Mercury asked.

"Your version is the key entertainment of their land. For Noxus, gladiator duels showcase one's talent in fighting and raise morale that Noxian troops are far stronger than the ones who are captured. You decided to add the stakes of earning one's freedom by either impressing you or fighting you to the death. So far, none have succeeded and you killed every last single one of them." The Creator explained.

**The scene shifted to Yang Xiao Long, The Blade Dancer, who was standing in front of the Ionian Councli as they were all seated in the Placidium of the Navori. The sacred land and temple of the people of Ionia was under siege as near them were legions of the Noxian army. Possibly many more as indicated in the ten ships currently docked near their harbor.**

"**We must fight to preserve our lands, why can you not understand that?" Yang exclaimed as the council members shook their heads.**

"**General Xiao Long, we as a people have followed the natural law in these lands. We have decided to not engage the approaching army." One of the council members spoke as Yang's response was to stick one of her blades that surrounded her body to the ground.**

"That's just Oumdamn stupid to do." Mercury remarked.

Weiss sighed. "This council is as bad as the one in Vale." Glynda had to stop Ozpin from trying to hug Weiss because of someone understanding his pain.

"**Are you saying we just allow them to invade and take over the lands our ancestors have inhabited since the beginning?" Yang's eyes begun to glow red.**

**Another council member stated. "If it is what Ionia wants then we shall not attack."**

"Question, even if it's cool I'm a general with blades, what are they talking about Ionia telling them what to do?" Yang questioned.

"To guess Miss Xiao Long, these people are dependent on their lands because of something beyond nature. Am I right, Mr. Creator?" Ozpin guessed to which the Creator nodded.

"You are somewhat right. The lands of Ionia are very mystical and its people are very spiritual. Nature gives them what they want whether from food to shelter. It leads them to follow their own respective destinies. It protects them when it feels like it is the time to do such a task. It is as if the land is truly alive." The Creator told them.

"So you're telling me that their land abandoned them?" Weiss asked to which the Creator shrugged his shoulders.

"I couldn't quite tell you the answer, the lands of Ionia will always help its people that live in it but probably in different ways."

**She stomped on the ground causing fractures to show up in the floor beneath her. "I will not allow a fate to happen to my home and its people. I will call up the army-"**

"**You shall do no such thing! Only the Enlightened One may do so. General Xiao Long you are acting irrationally, if we fight we lose more than what we gain." Another council member interrupted her.**

"**Fine… then I will face the army myself as a rogue criminal. I will enlist the services of my sister then." Yang thought aloud to which another council member spoke up.**

"**Your sister, the Rogue Assassin, if I am sure has left the Kinkou Order to follow her own path. Master Tai has given the order that the order will not be used for anything but to suppress the League of Shadows led by Master Qrow."**

**Her face scrunched up in annoyance, '**_**What the hell?**_**' Her options were running out. "Is there anyone?"**

**The same council member gave her an answer. "None."**

**She turned her back on the council member as the blade she stuck to the floor flew to her. "I will protect these lands as of the Enlightened One has told me to do so. You cannot stop me."**

**She walked away from the room and later reached the entrance of the Placidium where upon the horizon, the Noxian Army waited. She sighed as she made her way down but stopped upon noticing a few farmers, soldiers and monks. **

**One of them bowed. "It will be an honor to follow you into battle, General Xiao Long." She smiled to all of them in return.**

"**I do not guarantee a victory, but I do promise that our sacrifice will not be in vain. Who's with me?" They all cheered in response as she looked towards the horizon, '**_**Ionia, hear my prayer.**_**'**

"See guys I can be inspiring too." Yang said while her teammates instantly shook their heads which made her mad and gave them subsequent nookies.

"Where's Jauney?" Nora asked as the Creator chuckled.

"He's in this part."

**The scene changed to a large white tent as Jaune was sitting on his chair looking at the map detailing Nockmirch, the middle ground between the Kingdoms of Demacia and Noxus. Crocea Mors was strapped to the back of his already impressive silver armor that covered his body.**

**A Demacian soldier entered his tent. "Sir, we have received news that the Noxian Army as you have predicted has begun their march and crossed the border."**

**Jaune smiled, '**_**Finally a fight.**_**' He stood up from his chair and approached the soldier. "Give me how many were spotted and who is leading them. I presume it will not be General Ironwood."**

**The Demacian soldier nodded. "Scouts have numbered the invasion force of around 30,000 to our 12,000. You are correct sir that General Ironwood and General Poledina are not leading the force. But it is The Sinister Blade, Blake Belladonna who is leading the army, sir."**

'_**Blake.**_**' The assassin slash capable warrior was the only one who gave Jaune a wound on the battlefield that not even Ironwood have accomplished. He was also the only target that had not been slain by her blade. They have fought for ten separate times and there were no victories only draws.**

"**Sound the horns, we march towards the Noxian army." The demacian soldier eagerly ran out of his tent as he grabbed Crocea Mors. '**_**It ends here… Blake.**_**'**

"How does it feel kitty cat to fight the man you l-" Yang's mouth was shut by Blake's hands who did not want to be reminded on how she felt during the screening of her rescue.

"Things will be different here." The Creator said as Ironwood quizzically raised an eyebrow. "Different how?"

"Simple, there will be music in the background." The audience sweat dropped at that. "Well let's see of what happens in all four of those scenarios in the world of Runterra."

**Inside the opera house, the steps are littered with flower-like mines while all around the area are dead elites with a single bullet hole in their bodies. They were killed while sitting down as Roman Torchwick moves towards the concert piano on stage and starts playing.**

_**The night beckons while you dream**_

**In the gladiator arena, crowds are cheering while watching captured soldiers fight to the death for the shot of freedom and approval of the Noxian people. There was one mercilessly beating another man on the ground, one had punctured another with a spear, while a gladiator had batted away his opponent's sword as he stabbed him in the chest. The gladiator then played for the ground as Mercury sat bored still spinning his knife around.**

_**A life never lives in peace**_

**Yang's fist opens to reveal a spirit flower leaving her palm as she walks forward. The Ionians who follow her give her a path down the middle as her focus sticks to the invading Noxian army which has grown in number than when she last saw it at the Placidium. She can see the people were afraid yet they were brave enough to face down an army of around 20,000. She would have liked to thank the hundreds who joined but there was a battle to be fought and won.**

_**As you stand upon the edge  
Woven by a single thread  
And fate may fall down upon you  
While the devil is knocking  
Right at your door**_

**The Piltover Special Forces kick down the door and take positions as Glynda struts her way into the theater. The Special Forces notice Roman continuing to play the piano as they walk further inside the place. In the arena, the remaining gladiators stopped fighting as the special door in the center of the arena revealed, Pyrrha Nikos, The Exile. An announcement immediately stated that 'Whoever slays the Exile shall be free no matter what.' The gladiators loved the prospect especially since she was chained to a post.**

**Mercury stopped spinning his knife and looked in intrigue to what Pyrrha was about to do since her trusty broken blade was with him. Pyrrha simply glared at him and charged straight at the gladiators.**

**Meanwhile Yang had charged with her army against the Noxian frontline as she danced her blades and cut many men who tried to charge at her. Her blades went through even those who held onto their shield. Her blades were on a mind of their own as she slew a lot of soldiers in a graceful dance. She then charged at a line as she burst through everyone while her blades pierced the enemy. However the soldiers were parting way to a charging Cardin heading her way who had a dagger on his head and a giant axe.**

_**So all you restless  
Each night you hear the drums of war  
Awaken, awaken  
The voice begins to call you while you hunger**_

"Wow… Yang can dance!" Ruby excitedly stated as her sister was shocked she had moves like that and could use blades in that fashion.

"What is it with Pyrrha and most of her versions being the best or a champion?" Everyone looked at the embarrassed Mistrallian Amazonian champion after Blake's comment.

**Pyrrha dodged slightly to the left as she let a gladiator thrust into where she was before. She grabbed him by his helmet and slammed him into the ground, breaking his skull. She then took hold of an opponent's spear behind her and stabbed another gladiator that was charging right at her. She then turned around and aimed a precise punch to his sternum that effectively crushed his ribs. **

**Mercury looked excited as Pyrrha was dominating these soldiers like it was nothing. She hadn't even broken a sweat as she threw the spear into another gladiator. She caught the last one with her chains and threw him over her body, effectively taking him out of the fight. She stared Mercury dead in the eye and smirked while letting go of the chains. Mercury had let go of the knife in his hand and reached out to Pyrrha's weapon and threw it at her.**

_**A taste of destiny you're searching for  
Awaken, awaken  
The fight is at your door, take up the cause  
**_

**The charging Cardin who was on fire at this point slammed into Yang who flew high up in the air before crashing down into the ground. Her blades had scattered all around her as she tried to get up upon seeing her allies lose hope after the attack by the Undead Juggernaut known as Cardin. She looked up to see him staring down at her as his axe was ready to cleave her in half while the Noxian Army was cheering behind him.**

**Back in the opera house, the Special Forces along with Glynda were still walking cautiously on the stairs until the soldiers one by one started to be ensnared by the carefully laid out mines of Jhin. Their feet were stuck as Glynda became well aware that Roman had stopped playing and that there was no way to get the soldiers out without losing a leg.**

"Come on, no one is that dumb to fall for an obvious placed trap like that." Mercury complained which some others wholeheartedly agreed. They were Special Forces why didn't they even look down for traps.

**Pyrrha looked to her chains and noticed that they were cut by Mercury who threw her broken blade. She then looked up to see Mercury jump from his special booth with his trusty spinning axes in his hands as he laughed at her to make the first move. Glynda started moving around the entrapped soldiers as the mines started detonating. Roman then drew his gun and was now aiming at the rushing Glynda. Cardin prepared his deadly swing as Yang closed her eyes.**

"NO!" Ruby yelled begging for that version of Yang to fight or dodge. She didn't want to see her sister die a hero like her mother.

_**Awaken, awaken, awaken, awaken  
Awaken, awaken, awaken, awaken  
Awaken, awaken, awaken, awaken  
**_

**Cardin swung only for it to be blocked by a white barrier that was prepared by Weiss, the Enlightened One. Weiss smiled at Yang whose eyes had tears of joy leaking out. "I came with backup." Yang looked at her sister, Ruby, the Rogue Assassin as she ran past her while wielding her sickle and kunai.**

**Pyrrha charged at Mercury who threw both of his axes. She expertly deflected them up into the air, what surprised her for a split second was him running at her with manic glee. She swung her now reformed sword but Mercury had dodged it by going underneath the blade by a hair's width. He grabbed his two axes that came back to him and were still spinning in his hands. **

**Roman fired his first shot that narrowly missed its target hadn't Glynda used her implanted wires to secure herself to the massive chandelier of the opera house. She drowned out the sounds of her men dying and the explosions with the only thought of taking him down.**

**Ruby leaped into Cardin's massive left arm and swiped at his neck that should have caused blood to flow but it only made him angry. She jumped when he tried to swat her away and threw smoke bombs at his face that disorientated him. Yang charged at him and used her blades to pierce various parts of his body. This only made him strike at nothing while Weiss used her magic to propel Ren to the army as he drew his blade which caused a large tornado to propel onto the battlefield killing many troops. Amidst the chaos, Illa went through people in her lightning mode until she arrived at Cardin and blasted him with a huge lightning bolt.**

"No Nora I cannot summon any tornadoes from my sword." Nora became really disappointed upon learning of her childhood friend's inability to do something cool. Hiding your emotions can only get you so far in life.

_**As you stand upon the edge  
Hanging in the balance  
And fate may fall down upon you  
While the devil is knocking  
**_

**Glynda then attached herself to the roof in order to avoid the well precise shots of Roman. '**_**He only has one more bullet left.**_**' She immediately detached herself from the roof and dove straight at the serial killer who then missed his last shot. He bowed to her as she was about to slice him with her mechanical blades for legs. **

**Pyrrha had blocked both swings from his axes and head butted Mercury that caused him to stagger back. The executioner only laughed while Pyrrha smirked as they both charged at each other.**

_**So all you restless  
Each night you hear the drums of war (Hear the drums of war)  
Awaken, awaken  
The voice begins to call you while you hunger (While you hunger)  
A taste of destiny you're searching for  
Awaken, awaken, awaken **_

**The Noxian Army charged as Cardin had unleashed his ability as an undead and charged at the Ionian Champions. Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Ren and Ilia looked at each other before charging with their forces at the invaders.**

The movie stopped as Ruby yelled. "That was awesome."

"It is not finished yet." The creator told everyone.

**The scene shifted to the land of Nockmirch which was burning as the entire area was littered with the corpses of Demacian and Noxian troops. In the center of it all was a bloody and battered Jaune wielding Crocea Mors and an equally bloody and battered Blake with Gambol Shroud.**

"**You won't win Jaune." Blake smirked as her opponent simply laughed at.**

"**I could say the same thing Blake, but it won't stop me." Blake raised an eyebrow and sheathed her weapon before dropping into her patented iaijutsu stance.**

"**Hoh… Blake? Isn't it always Belladona, Skank or Bitch?" Jaune replied by simply sheathing Crocea Mors to his back.**

"**You've earned my respect. You are the only one who has not only wounded me but nearly killed me. Truly, I enjoy our fights." Jaune knew this was going to be their last draw, one would live and one would die.**

**Blake simply stretched her back forward in order to emphasize her assets. "Are you sure you didn't enjoy anything else?"**

"Don't you dare say it Yang or I will end you!" Blake covered her partner's mouth instantly as soon as her other version started to seduce the other version of Jaune.

"As team leader, I am forbidding you to do that to Jaune!" Ruby yelled as she will not admit to being jealous of her teammate's more mature body. '_I thought milk was supposed to help me get that_.'

"In this version, Mr. Arc seems to be very capable of fighting one as dangerous as Ms. Belladonna. I am sure he will not stoop-"

"**Yes I do enjoy looking at your chest while we fight."**

The audience along with the other version of Blake gawked at his bluntness while Qrow just said. "Take it back Oz, kid's an idiot."

**Blake couldn't stop herself from laughing and wheezing. "Finally, the otherworldly soldier is just a man. Oh you make things ever so interesting Jaune."**

**Her aura encased her entire body as her hand was directly on the guard of her weapon. "It is time to end this. Noxus shall prevail and Demacia will not stop us."**

**Blake charged at Jaune who also decided to do the same, her hand on her weapon as she drew it. She was slightly surprised that Jaune had not put a hand on Crocea Mors but she didn't care she needed to win.**

**They were at a blade length's from each other as she drew her blade first but he ran towards her. '**_**Shit!**_**' She couldn't stop and she knew her blade would not be able to reach him first before he reached her.**

**So she instinctively but her feet down to stop but Jaune carried on with his pace and then everything was no more… why did it feel so warm. She then realized something was inside her mouth and… she liked it.**

**She then saw Jaune's mouth on her mouth… kissing. It felt good, she tried to pull him away but he grabbed her back and pressed her against him. Jaune continued his dance of tongues against the assassin who then after a minute and a half stopped struggling. He then let go as she dropped to her knees in front of him, she couldn't even feel her legs. **

**Her expression was a face of frozen shock as she saw that he gave a warm smile. "This was our last battle… as enemies Blake."**

**He then went down and carried her bridal style. "As allies this is only the beginning, we must make haste however. There is still the part of rescuing your sister, finding a place to stay and raising a family."**

"**Huh?" Her only intelligent response out of so many that popped into her head.**

**He smiled at her. "I'll tell you all about it. I even caused the greatest distraction in Demacia which is probably a mistake as well."**

"There our presentation on the land of Runterra has come to a close. I will load the next one, please wait patiently." The Creator then went to his collection of tapes to find the specific short one to show to the people of Remnant.

"Blake… don't tell me you're thinking about Jaune?" The girl in question shyly looked down when hearing Weiss' question.

"What's next some other girl magically falls in love with the imbecile because of watching a bunch of made up scenarios take part." Weiss had to let her frustration out, to this point she still couldn't see why people would get so hung up on Jaune Arc.

"This next world is unique in the sense they don't have Grimm yet they have aura." That got everyone's attention.

The creator continued. "Their world is divided into two areas, normal human beings and martial artists who are using their aura to either fight other martial artists or maintain order in their world. The story is of Jaune who had no aura decides to learn martial arts yet in order to do martial arts in that world, you need aura. He meets a teacher named Qrow Branwen, hailed as one of the strongest, trains him regardless of his disability. He manages to open his aura and teach him his own martial art style."

"Heck yeah, I'm cool!" Tai, Ruby and Yang roll their eyes on that one. Qrow hasn't been serious with training anyone since Yang's accident and Ruby's incessant begging.

"Tragedy struck however when people of the martial arts world decided to make Qrow into their weapon. They did that by killing his lover, Summer which caused him to go into a rampage and kill both martial artists and normal humans. He then met Jaune and destroyed his ability to use aura. Jaune however did not give up and through hard work and a lot… a lot of blood he managed to be able to use martial arts and is strong enough to lead a clan. We are picking up in the story where Qrow has come back with the Tribe along with his sister Raven to destroy the martial arts world."

Raven's smug face was all Qrow needed to stop from voicing out his strong opinion of going back into the tribe. He would have gone back to the tribe if Tai, Yang and Ruby didn't need him after Summer's death and his hate at that time towards Ozpin.

**Qrow Branwen walked out of the airport with a lit cigarette on his mouth and his flask by his side. His tribe/family led by his sister walked out as well with their weapons as they were fully prepared to create carnage to whoever stood in their way.**

"**FREEZE!" Three rows of police officers had blocked their path as they all trained their guns on the Tribe while a tank was standing by but this one was aimed at Qrow.**

"**You are all under arrest for trespassing into this country. Qrow Branwen surrender or be shot to death immediately." Qrow simply laughed and threw away his cigarette at the police officers.**

"**You're all just so goddamn funny-" He disappeared from the sight of the police officers as they were confused to where he went. A horrible screeching sound came from behind as Qrow had literally kicked off the top half of the tank.**

"It looks like I didn't skip leg day." Qrow remarked at what his other version could do.

"See being with Ozpin makes you weak." Raven's comment was met with glares from Ozpin, Glynda, Tai and Yang. But she didn't care, this just proved that the tribe would have been stronger if the two had decided to go back to a life of banditry.

"**Let's go." With that the Tribe had easily and quickly massacred the police officers, guts were hanging out in the open street as Raven easily sliced through an entire line by herself. Their eyes were set on the Martial Arts Center where the Headmaster was located. If he died, so did the Martial Arts World that Qrow wanted to destroy. "It's payback time."**

"Buddy's pissed." Mercury stated as this Qrow was more impressive than their Qrow who nearly killed them after they extracted half of the maiden from Amber.

**Meanwhile, Jaune was meditating in his room when the doors opened revealing Master Leo. The elder then bowed towards their clan's leader. "Jaune I have news you need to hear."**

**Jaune opened his eyes and slowly stood up. "What is it Master Leo?"**

**The master of the Lionheart Style sighed since he knew of his ward's obsession with meeting and trying to talk with his former teacher. "Your teacher, Qrow Branwen, has been spotted in the airport and is on his way to the headquarters to destroy this world."**

**Jaune couldn't stop the enthusiastic smile from showing in his face, '**_**Finally.**_**' He walked to Master Leo. "Master Leo, inform the elders and Yang. The Rose Clan is going to meet the most wanted criminal in all of the Martial Arts World. We shall leave at once."**

**Master Leo nodded and quickly bowed before leaving the room as Jaune clenched his fist in anticipation. '**_**Wait for me teacher. I will show you my resolve.**_**'**

"So Jaune is a leader of my family?" Ruby asked the Creator who simply nodded.

"To be more exact, you as the former leader gave it to him. During the events of Qrow's rampage, an assassination was carried out to kill you but Jaune saved you from your captors even if his aura was recently damaged. He then encouraged you to get treatment which led you to leave your clan but placed him as the temporary leader of the Rose Clan. At first he vehemently disagreed but because of your sister, he agreed and quickly made the Rose Clan the most feared in the Martial Arts World."

**Qrow had just opened the doors as two dead Martial Arts officers were sent through the glass doors. Qrow exhaled the smoke which made him look more like a rabid dragon. "So boring."**

**He saw his tribe make quick work of the officers who were trying to stop him in the ground floor. Raven had decapitated one and had sliced the throat of another as she smiled watching a man choke to death. One big bandit had slammed another officer into a pillar as half of his body became encased in the concrete structure. **

**Another bandit had used his three-section staff to slam one officer into three other officers. A bandit carrying chained Sais had maneuvered his weapon to stab two others through the chest.**

**One officer who had a nasty gash on his temple that caused the blood to flow to his right eye was panting heavily. "These… guys are too strong." His co-worker silently agreed with him but what both didn't notice was one bandit behind them with an axe in his hand. He quickly swung when they noticed and decapitated them quickly. This action scared some of the martial arts officers since they were simply outclassed.**

**One officer asked his fellow officers. "Where are the goddamn clans! They haven't arrived yet?"**

**One instantly answered him. "Not yet! It hasn't been long since we've contacted them remember!"**

**Raven gutted another officer as the other two bandits behind her had crushed the skulls of three other martial arts officer. "What? Is that all?" She confidently put her blood red katana on her shoulder and smirked. "You're all so weak. You deserve to die, you trash!"**

"I like this version of mine already." Raven stated that earned her another series of glares while Qrow was stunned at the very brutal nature of his former family in another world.

"It seems they are unstoppable." Ozpin remarked to which Glynda agreed. Even though these officers had aura, it was like a huntsman fighting with a normal civilian.

**The other officers lost their morale at that and accepted their defeat since Qrow had decided to walk slowly but he suddenly stopped. The officers looked at the escalator and their spirits were elevated. As Qrow smiled and threw his cigarette again. "Heh! So you've finally crawled out? Ozpin!"**

**Ozpin calmly arrived at the ground floor and surveyed the scene of dead and injured martial arts officers whose goal was to stop the Tribe from reaching him. One vehemently said, "Sir you should take shelter until the backup arrives-"**

**He slightly raised his hand which stopped the guard from talking. "Take care of the wounded. I'll take care of them." All of the alive officers were shocked at his announcement.**

"**But sir! Those guys are-" He just ignored as one bandit smiled.**

"**Get a load out of this guy! Is he really going to fight us alone-" That bandit stopped as Ozpin released his aura which was very strong and he looked directly at them. He took a small step forward and his aura had simply expanded to large proportions.**

**The bandits quickly went away from Ozpin as they were sure that he was going to strike and they were all going to die. One even exclaimed, "Shit!" As the rest of them readied their weapons but were noticeably sweating and shaking.**

"This version of Ozpin is way cooler than our Ozpin. At least he fights." Qrow stated which earned him a glare from Ozpin.

"I do fight." Ozpin pouted which earned a large amount of laughter from Ironwood.

"Ozpin the day you fight anywhere close to that level is the day I retire from the military. When were you ever a frontline fighter?" Ozpin's pout grew larger as Glynda realized how big of a headache she will get when they get back after his tantrum from being embarrassed.

**One of the bandits who encased the officer in the concrete pillar asked. "Yo boss! I don't know who that is, but can I get a go at him?"**

**Qrow smirked. "You're dead, all of you if you fight him." That bandit smiled and charged straight at Ozpin who had not moved one inch and let the rest including Raven encircle around him.**

**A kick, two scythes and an axe was heading towards him in different parts of his body but Ozpin remained motionless and emotionless but instantly he moved both arms and his foot into a basic tai-chi stance. The next thing the officers knew was that the one aiming a kick at him had his leg shattered, the axe bandit was dead after a single hit to his chin and the scythe bandit was also dead after a punch to his face. The force was so extreme that one of his eyes had popped out clean from its socket.**

"…" This was the normal reaction of everyone after seeing Ozpin easily demolish those three bandits that had eliminated his guards very easily. He hadn't even taken a single step.

**Raven and a bandit with a three section staff charged with their weapons at the ready. He had slightly moved his head to the left in order to avoid the thrust of the staff but grabbed the end in order to block Raven's katana. He then kicked the staff bandit up and threw him at Raven.**

**The bandit with the chained Sais had stayed behind and made his move by throwing one aimed for his head. "Checkmate." Ozpin's reply was gently holding the sai and throwing it back to the bandit which he had to block. The force behind the throw was enough to throw him into the second floor.**

**One hooded bandit tackled him from the back but Ozpin hadn't moved so that bandit tried to lift him but to no avail. Ozpin simply jumped up and squashed the bandit's head with a curb stomp. The dismantling of the Tribe made the other members nervous about fighting him which caused Qrow to walk up with a lit cigarette on.**

"**Raven, take care of those who haven't died." Raven instantly nodded and sheathed her sword.**

"**Yes boss!"**

Raven didn't have to look in order to see her brother's smug face. Tai simply chuckled but then frowned at this version of Qrow.

**He exhaled his cigarette before dropping it to the floor. "Thanks for waiting Ozpin. Let's begin the main event."**

**Ozpin frowned at the sight of this more rabid and violent Qrow. "I don't know how it got to this. But if this is my destiny, I will not run from it."**

**Qrow smiled. "My goal of destroying the Martial Arts World ends with your death, OZPIN!"**

**Meanwhile Jaune, Yang, Master Leo, Master Bart and Master Peter were in the Rose Clan's limousine that was currently stuck in traffic. The silence was getting to Yang as she looked at her grandfather, Master Leo. '**_**Che! What's up with these situations lately? Because of this I-**_**'**

**She stopped her line of thought as she looked at Jaune who definitely had become more of a man in her eyes than before. '**_**I promised to protect him because of what Ruby said… but I think I'm starting to fall in love with him.**_**'**

"Looks like it's your time to fall in love with Jaune, Yang." Blake smugly stated as Yang muttered around the lines of not interested. What did peek her fashion sense was what her counterpart was wearing. '_I got to get me one of those._'

**Master Peter broke the silence with a deliberate cough. "Clan Leader, may I say something?" Jaune nodded as the overweight master continued. "It's not really a good idea to go to the Martial Arts Alliance building right now."**

**Jaune and Yang were surprised but he continued. "He may have been your master before, but he is a sworn enemy of every Martial Artist under the Alliance. If you get wrapped up with someone like that, nothing good will come out of it for you. Plus the relationship between the Alliance and our clan isn't so good to begin with, we should just let them fight it out-"**

"**What are you talking about?!" Jaune interrupted and Master Peter was about to talk but stopped after seeing the young leader's glare.**

"**No matter what he is my teacher who saved my life and the Martial Arts Alliance is something necessary to protect for the entire Martial Arts World. Those two are fighting and I owe it to Master Ozpin to do this. To be honest I'm a bit scared, I don't know what's going on with Teacher and the Alliance."**

**Yang was worried. "Then why…"**

**Jaune continued. "But how will I feel about it later if I just avoid the situation simply because of that. Yang, when Master Tai sacrificed his life for me." Images of a bloody and dying Tai hugging Jaune from the debris of an explosion that was meant for him.**

Ruby and Yang started crying at seeing their father's death to which the single dad comforted his two daughters. He didn't see the eyes of Raven which was filled with sadness, she still cared for him even after everything.

"**That day, I saw it all clearly. The meaning of life as a Martial Artist. Ever since then I've wanted to live without any regrets as a Clan Leader of the Rose Clan and as a person. If teacher doesn't want to stop then it is my duty as his student to stop him either by words… or by my fists."**

**Yang couldn't help but blush at his declaration but what surprised her were the elders simply smiling and not speaking up about his decision. It seems it took this long for him to earn their respect.**

**The driver then spoke out. "Clan leader, we have found the source of the traffic jam. 20 meters away from the Alliance Building is a very fortified police blockade."**

**Jaune responded by getting out of the car and sprinting in the direction of the Alliance building as Master Peter and Bart followed him. Yang complained, "Hey-"**

**Master Leo, her grandfather stopped her, "Yang please protect the Clan Leader and follow us. It is our duty to see his decision through no matter what. We shall escort him to the enemy as they see the glory of the Rose Clan."**

**Yang then called Blake on her cellphone while running with everyone, "Blake we have a situation. Jaune has learned that his master is in the Alliance Building and is on foot. The entire clan is following him."**

**Blake simply smiled. **_**'It seems that there are more dangerous things than Qrow Branwen.' **_**"I understand, I will send our allies there, good luck."**

**Back to the Alliance Building, tension was palpable as neither of the two Martial Arts Masters have moved. Ozpin had adopted a very aggressive stance of the tai-chi branch while Qrow had his arms in his pockets.**

"**Why are they standing there like that? Wouldn't boss just finish it in an instant with his skills? How long are they gonna stare at each other? Argh!" The bandit with the staff cringed upon Raven placing a tight bandage around his ribs.**

**Even the Martial Arts officers were tense, "Why aren't they moving?"**

**One of them answered, "Didn't you notice, they are already fighting. It's a battle between two monsters." Both respective masters' aura had started to come out and heavily drowned the room with how much pressure it was giving in the area.**

"**They are already fighting in their heads, taking in even the tiniest of movements from their opponents and forming scenarios with it." Qrow then chuckled and started walking towards Ozpin who didn't move an inch.**

"**How boring. How long are you gonna keep this up, Ozpin! No one's coming in to save you guys. Now, let's change the pace a bit to something I'd like." Qrow then disappeared in front of everyone.**

"**Impossible, they disappeared!" One officer yelled while Raven could clearly see it. '**_**No they're moving too fast for anyone to see.**_**'**

**Ozpin's eyes moved slightly to the right as he was able to feel Qrow ready his attack from behind him. He shifted his body accordingly and blocked Qrow's punch with his left arm. Qrow instantly launched another punch with his other arm but Ozpin used the same arm to block it and grab his sleeve.**

**Sensing danger, Qrow pulled back his other arm and aimed for another punch but Ozpin arced his shoulder up a bit for the punch to miss. Qrow went through a series of consecutive strikes but all were being blocked by Ozpin.**

**Feeling frustrated, Qrow quickly charged ahead with more ferocious strikes sending Ozpin back to a concrete pillar. "How about this!" Ozpin jumped and landed a knee which shocked the officers.**

"**Chief!" But what surprised everyone was that the harsh strike was stopped by Ozpin's hand. He then pushed Qrow away as he landed a far distance away but for the criminal, there was no damage.**

"**Uoh! This is… the Reflection Technique. Said to be one of the greatest tai chi techniques since it bounces any attack to the one who attacked." Ozpin then went through a series of postures before stopping with his arms near the center of his body.**

"**Qrow… you cannot defeat me. None of your attacks will ever touch me." Qrow simply smirked.**

"**Hmmph! Good, then let's see if you can live up to that claim! Ozpin!" Qrow threw a punch aimed at the old man's head but said master reflected it onto the concrete pillar. The impact of Qrow's punch caused a major dent to appear in the structure itself.**

"You've so cool here, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cheered which stoked the ego of the already prideful drunkard.

"Thanks pipsqueak." Qrow commented while rubbing the hair of his favorite niece.

**Qrow quickly followed with a kick that decimated half of the structure but wasn't able to even scratch Ozpin. He moved to the side in order to avoid the left straight of Qrow as the old man was genuinely impressed with the strength being displayed. '**_**He destroyed a concrete pillar just like that. One's bones would have been pulverized even if it was blocked. He is definitely ferocious and hasn't stopped his intense aggression. But-**_**'**

**Ozpin blocked another kick and shifted his body to the left to avoid the right straight. He then hit Qrow with a kick that caused him to go back a bit. Qrow then launched another punch which was quickly countered with a punch from the old master to his jaw. "Ozpin! How long are you going to skitter around like a goddamn rat?!"**

**Raven was certainly impressed. '**_**That old man is nullifying all of Qrow's attacks. It looks like the legendary Tai Chi Arts with probably his clan's style. We should have believed the rumors of stopping the flow of power. No matter how Qrow attacks, he can redirect it in any direction he wants. He can even return it back to the attacker. But Qrow will find a way and kill this fool.**_**' **

**Ozpin kept on redirecting, countering and blocking all of Ozpin's attacks regardless of where they came from. '**_**I have trained and honed my body and technique for this fight, Qrow. Your attacks and martial arts derive from powerful attacks mine is on stopping attacks. It's like a knife fighting against a river. No matter how powerful your blade is it cannot me no matter how strong you are.**_**'**

"**You're pissing me off!" Qrow's punch was pushed away and his elbow was subsequently stopped before making impact. Ozpin then used all of Qrow's power to push him away but Qrow launched a spinning back kick aimed at his face.**

"**This huge attack of yours." He used both hands to stop the kick to which Qrow was surprised. "I'll return it back to you!" Using Qrow's momentum, Ozpin threw Qrow away to the upper floors making him crash through the second and third floor roofs. However the younger master instantly appeared in the ground floor which shocked their audience.**

"**Good, you have to be at least this good in order for me to enjoy crushing you." Qrow's feral grin made Ozpin angrier.**

"**Qrow… do you not realize it yet? You can't beat my technique or me!" Qrow had no damage to be seen even if he went through concrete floors from his own attack reversed at him.**

"**Bullshit! I'll show you. How I'll destroy this alliance… by destroying you!"**

**Qrow leaped into the air but Ozpin dodged the stomp by moving slightly to the right and also avoided his subsequent punch by pulling Qrow away from its intended target. "Ozpin!" Qrow yelled as said master turned around and inflicted a blow onto Qrow's back causing him to skid across the floor.**

**Qrow charged right back with a feral smile on his face but was met with a swift two handed push strike that caused him to skid again across the floor. Ozpin decided to warn his enemy. "You cannot win Qrow. Not when you decide to just use your unnatural power."**

"I like this version of myself." Ozpin commented which only met mutters from some of his friends along the likes of because he can fight and actually is on the frontlines.

"You can't catch a break, Qrow. Look at it you're ass is being handed to you." Qrow glared at Tai to which the single father simply laughed.

"This is embarrassing even for your standards." Raven said to which Qrow yelled out.

"Oy! If you're so great then why don't you fight Ozpin one on one." Raven decided not to answer and instead smirk at the irate drunkard of a hunter.

**Qrow wiped the stream of blood that came down from his mouth. "Shut up! I've finally got it now. That move ain't so special after all!" This surprised Ozpin enough for him to take a step back as Qrow rushed towards him.**

**His feet slightly disappearing from everyone's view caused the Alliance Chief to quickly realize, '**_**He's using the Hwan Foot Technique.**_**' Ozpin looked back to see two more versions of Qrow charging at him as well.**

'**Is he trying to attack me from behind while distracting me from the front' The Qrow in the front had launched a punch which Ozpin immediately blocked. Only to then lean back and let the Qrow from the right miss his punch and then jump behind to dodge the stomp of the last remaining Qrow from above. He looked behind to only trap the arm of the Qrow from behind but then was shocked after it dissipated. '**_**An afterimage!**_**'**

**The real Qrow had instead grabbed his right arm and smiled. "I've got you now. Let's see ofif you can still play old man." Qrow immediately tossed him into the air and quickly appeared in front of the still shocked Ozpin. The kick caused Ozpin to wince as he blocked it with two hands, '**_**It seems he found out after all.**_**'**

**As soon as the kick found its mark sending the older master into the second floor, the push caused Qrow to fly straight into the third floor once more. This caused the officers to be stunned since they have not ever seen the Chief get blown by a powerful attack while using his Changing Reflection Technique.**

**Raven smirked. '**_**So his technique uses the ground as his basis. Meaning he can't use that ability unless both feet have to touch the ground.**_**' Ozpin winced and tried to get up slowly. **

'_**That Qrow is a goddamn monster but with that force, he should be out-**_**' His thoughts were interrupted by the yelling Qrow who lined up a punch with the attack causing the second floor to explode in a pile of smoke and debris.**

**Outside the police chief of the city, Roman and his forces, were stationed outside waiting for Qrow and his tribe to come out of the Alliance building.**

"HAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed including Neo silently at Roman being a police officer while the experienced criminal seethed at the fashion sense of his alternate self.

"Quit it." Roman yelled which made the laughter come out even more turning him red with embarrassment.

**Roman was nervous since he didn't know if they needed more men or firepower to stop these terrorists. He then looked behind to see that his officers were huddled behind him. "What the hell are you fools doing?"**

**He then stopped in his tracks as he saw the three Rose elders along with Yang Xiao Long and the leader Jaune Arc arrive while a few of his men were down for the count. "How many times do we have to explain?! Take us to your leader!"**

**Elder Leo's yell seemed to have frightened the police including Roman since he did not want to even fight one of the strongest martial artists alive even if he was old. "Ah, what brings you here elder? This area is-"**

"**What? You again." Roman had his head bowed in respect. "Sir, do excuse me. I'm an official on orders right from the Council. Wasn't it a rule for the Munim such as yourselves to not interfere in government business?"**

**Jaune stepped forward. "I'd like to ask you the same thing. I'll cut to the chase, if you really are here to help with the situation. Step aside, give me a chance to talk to my teacher myself."**

**Roman laughed. "For the Rose Clan Leader to even propose that is laughable. There's nothing you can do to stop that monster. He's become an insatiable and destructive dragon."**

**Jaune exhaled as the raw aura came out of him which caused all of the police including Roman to fall to their knees. "Please let me do this. You can see I'm not the same as I was."**

**Roman could just nod which caused the Rose group to walk ahead of the police force, '**_**What the hell is with this insane pressure? He's way way stronger than the fool who fought the Ghost Doctor. Did that kid just complete his training?**_**'**

"What the hell kind of Aura was that?" Yang shout out.

The Creator replied. "Only those with large amounts of aura and fine control can accomplish such a feat as pressure without touching anyone."

**Meanwhile Ozpin kept on blocking Qrow's attacks but it would send him into more concrete pillars since he was off balance. Qrow had not let Ozpin place his two feet on the ground and just kept on relentlessly attacking. "You can take a few hits, old man. That's good. I thought you were already done. It means I can beat you up even more."**

**Ozpin yelled out. "Qrow stop this madness, your using the Black Origin Threshold for these powerful attacks. Don't you know it could kill you!"**

**Qrow kicked the floor which caused it to fall down as Ozpin was shocked and charged for a punch. "If you're gonna lecture me then show me your skills!" Ozpin pushed off Qrow and leaped out of the way but the younger master had followed him and delivered a devastating kick.**

**Ozpin had used both of his arms to block the blow but it sent him crashing through the escalator but he managed to stand on the fractured ground with both feet. '**_**I'm on solid ground I can fight back.**_**' However Qrow had kicked several debris of the destroyed escalator towards Ozpin that forced the older man to jump out of the way.**

**He then noticed that the incensed Qrow had closed the distance and blocked another punch but the shockwave caused most of the damaged floors to crash down to the ground floor. Ozpin was breathing heavily yet was still standing as Qrow was very annoyed as he yelled. "You still have the strength to fight."**

"Damn Oz, you can take a hell of a beating. Why don't you fight on the frontlines instead of hanging back?" Ozpin glared at Qrow's comment, he didn't hide… he just strategized.

Ironwood nodded. "I must agree with the miscreant for once. Oz, why don't you want to fight with us against _her_."

Ozpin decided to just pout and look away from the two as his closest allies and friends sighed at such childish behavior.

Yang remarked. "If only Uncle Qrow was as good as this." Qrow then held his chest since it felt like a knife went through his heart. He always prided himself as the 'cool uncle', hearing this from his two nieces was a blow to his confidence.

**Qrow charged for another punch as Ozpin started to channel his aura and placed his right foot behind and placed his left arm forward. '**_**This is my last attack, the forbidden technique, All Counter Origin Strike. An attack that utilizes all my aura to execute, I could possibly die once I use this but I will stop you now, Qrow!**_**'**

**If Ozpin looked closer he would have noticed that Qrow's eyes were getting more bloodshot. '**_**Shit! I'm starting to lose consciousness, I haven't used the Black Origin for this long in a while. That stance… he's planning to take me down with him. Not a fucking chance! There is nothing that can stop me now!**_**'**

**Qrow roared as his breath started to come out as steam and he charged towards Ozpin who was firmly in place with his offensive stance. Qrow reared his arm for a devastating punch but out of nowhere. "Teacher, wake up!"**

**Qrow immediately stopped at the unknown voice, '**_**I've heard that before…**_**' Everyone looked at the new people in the room. Jaune Arc with the rest of the Rose Clan had arrived shocking the Tribe, the Alliance officers, and Ozpin himself.**

**Jaune had tears in his eyes as he pleaded towards his former master. "Please teacher, wake up!" Qrow had stopped his advance as he was confused as to who was calling him teacher. Jaune started walking slowly to his former master after taking his stopped advance as a sign of reaching to him.**

**Ozpin was shocked but did not let go of his stance, '**_**That boy is…?**_**' Raven was the voice of the tribe in one sentence. "Who is that little boy? What does he want with Qrow?!" The rest of the Tribe had recovered enough to grab their weapons and aim it at the new arrivals who had not even reacted to the terrorists.**

**Jaune continued his approach. "Teacher, don't you remember me. It's me… Jaune Arc."**

**Qrow grimaced as he was blocking out a major headache from seeing this Jaune guy. "Tsk! Ozpin! Let's finish this."**

**Jaune was shocked at the intentional ignorance of his presence. "Teacher… you… don't-"**

**Qrow interrupted. "And you! If you try to interfere with this fight. I'll kill you!" Jaune was about to say something but Qrow immediately spoke. "And who the hell are you calling teacher. I haven't even taught anyone as weak as you. Say any more bullshit like teacher or anything else then I'll kill you." **

**Jaune still moved forward to Qrow who was once again surprised, his arms were down and hadn't even took a fighting stance. "Even if I die… you're still my teacher."**

"This guy is simply an idiot." Roman complained again.

Pyrrha yelled. "Say that one more time and I will-"

The Creator appeared right in front of her. "Ms. Nikos, I must remind you that violence without my permission is not allowed. Also you are not his mother."

The villains were chuckling at his statement which only got a glare from Pyrrha as her teammates decided to calm her down. '_I'm not that much like a mom to Jaune. I'm his partner, I'm supposed to support him._'

**Qrow gritted his teeth but the elders and Yang had moved near the Tribe which caused them to be surprised since they were near the entrance a moment ago. Elder Leo decided to intervene. "I won't forgive any more disrespectful behavior, Qrow. You may have been that boy's master…"**

**Elder Leo had unleashed his aura which caused Qrow to cautiously take a step back and the Tribe to shiver in fear. "But he's the head of the Rose Clan, Jaune Arc."**

**Ozpin had a look of relief, '**_**The Rose Clan are here?! But I thought they hated the Alliance**_**' One of the tribe members who used a staff. "Who the fuck are these guys? Who in the hell is this old man?!"**

**Qrow sighed. "What the hell is this bullshit? Oy! Raven! Wrap it up! We're going. I've already lost interest. You're fucking lucky, Ozpin. It seems you don't get to rest in a coffin just yet."**

**Ozpin was shocked but Jaune went into Qrow's way. "Teacher! You can't just go like this!" **

**Qrow reared his fist for Jaune's head. "I said if you said that shit again! I'll kill you." But Elder Leo had suddenly appeared with the left palm of his hand which shocked everyone to how easy it was.**

"There is no way that old man can ever do that?!" Qrow remarked as Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, Cinder, Mercury and Emerald silently agreed. There was no way the old coward even though he was a hunter could do that.

Ozpin chuckled. "Probably back then but years of becoming a headmaster with paperwork and council meetings can destroy a fighter-"

Ironwood interrupted by coughing loudly. "Ahem, excuses!"

"**I won't let your disrespectful manners… go any further!" Leo pushed upward that caused Qrow to fly away as he tumbled before getting on his two feet. "I told you clearly before. He is the leader of the Rose Clan. If you didn't hear it then I'll clean out your ears for you. But if you really want to raise your hand after hearing that… your life will end here."**

**Everyone was tense due to the prospect of these two monsters but Jaune immediately said. "Elder Leo. I was talking with him, please let me finish this conversation."**

"That guy's an idiot." Mercury commented to which the villains snickered and our heroes glared especially the one murderous one from Pyrrha.

**Leo looked at Qrow who had just lit a cigarette and then at Jaune. "Clan Leader, this man is-"**

"**Elder Leo!" Leo was shocked at the strength of Jaune's voice. Jaune looked at the elder in the face with a very calm expression. "Please. Believe in me, I can take care of myself. After all I am the Rose Clan Leader."**

**What shocked Qrow was the strong elder master bow to Jaune. "I understand, Clan Leader. Be safe."**

**Qrow was annoyed and decided to turn his back on Jaune and walk away. "This is a fucking joke! If you follow me or talk to me, I'll kill you and that old man for sure."**

"**Teacher… if that's what you want then-" Qrow turned back and charged at Jaune as the Alliance members were shocked but the Tribe was bloodthirsty for their leader's next kill.**

**But what shocked everyone was Jaune taking a step and holding onto Qrow's outstretched arm as he then flipped him over and slammed his head through the ground with the same hand. "Then I guess I have to show it to you!"**

**Jaune then proceeded to stomp at Qrow but he managed to get away from the stomp that caused a crater. Qrow was stunned on this kid's power but then became serious as he noticed Jaune's aura rise and rise.**

"**Let's settle this here and now, teacher!"**

The screen turned to black as the audience voiced their displeasure. The Creator then appeared in front of everyone. "I'm sorry but that's all that I have to show you of this Breaker world for now. We are almost running out of time for this evening but I just received word that I have to show you another scenario."

"What do you mean?" Cinder asked.

"What I mean is that the higher ups have requested for a change and I am forced to so. But I have to show you these two possibilities in your world. Here's the next one it's in the land of Vale however it is with kingdoms where they are fighting against a nation called Plegia that worships the Grimm and is trying to resurrect the god of all grimms."

Ozpin was shocked. "Really?"

The Creator nodded. "The reason is there is a religious sect that controls that nation called the Grimleal. Actually you will be surprised who is the leader of this sect. Anyways I think you need to see this."

**The screen showed a large camp with many soldiers and magicians walking around, these were the Shepards of Remnant. They have gone through the initial war against Plegia to avenge the death of Emmeryn. They had fought the nation of Atlas and withstood the forces of General Ironwood from invading Vale. They were all led by King Tai and Queen Summer and were prepared for the final battle against the Grimleal to stop the resurrection of the God of Darkness.**

"I have a question, why would I invade Vale, shouldn't I help them against this Plegia?" Ironwood asked.

The Creator answered the general's question. "You could have but the people around you were worshipping the Grimm. They had influenced you with magic to serve the Grimleal and try to destroy Vale by killing King Tai. Once your country was conquered, you finally woke up from your spell. However due to the war, you are unable to help Vale leaving them to themselves."

Qrow asked slash complained while he pointed at the blonde bear. "How the hell is this guy the king?"

The Creator looked at the veteran drunkard and hunter. "Well he was the symbol of peace and prosperity after the Queen had sacrificed herself to Plegia. It worked to stop the war, you then married your lover in Summer and had two babies named Ruby and Yang."

Ruby yelled happily. "Yay! I'm a princess and dad and mom are heroes! This is awesome."

The Creator looked at her. "Actually you're with your mom and dad fighting against the Grimleal."

Ruby was confused. "Eh?"

**Speaking of King Tai he had sighed under the pressure of the situation. The last battle against the Grimleal nearly cost the Shepherds everything. During the final battle, his best friend and the Shepherds tactitian, Jaune was controlled by their enemy to nearly kill him. It was only thanks to his daughter, Ruby, that they were able to escape and Jaune was able to snap out of Plegia's control. '**_**It still is weird for my grown up daughter to be helping me. She must have suffered through a lot to risk her own future by going back in time to help us defeat the God of Darkness. I will still beat those who look at her even if she is at the same age as all of us.**_**'**

"Time travel does not exist." Blake said to which the Creator smirked.

"Who knows? This version of Ruby comes from a future where the Grimm have surrounded all of Remnant. Thanks to the God of Light, she goes back to the past to help her father defeat the Grimm. She wanted to hide her identity in order for her future to be safe while helping the Shepherds in the Plegian War. However her father finds out her identity after he saved her from the hands of the Plegians. Even though the effect may ruin her future, Tai still cares for Ruby like a daughter and gives her the freedom to stay in their current timeline instead."

Ruby hugs Tai who smiles and softly pats her head. "Thanks dad."

**He grimaced at the thought of Jaune being controlled by Plegia. '**_**To have them go so low to control my best friend is despicable… however I'm more worried about Ruby. She's been closer to Jaune but maybe that's because of him teaching her how to do tactics on the battlefield.**_**'**

**He decided to walk to Jaune's tent but then overheard a crash and was about to go swords blazing into the entrance but saw that it was Ruby holding her Crescent Rose to Jaune's chest. '**_**I want to go but there must be an explanation to this, so I must listen.**_**'**

Qrow then stated. "See this version of you handles his daughters in a not so overbearing but still protective and trusting manner."

Tai pouted as he was about to respond but noticed that Ruby and Yang didn't even defend him so he became even sadder with a large dark stormy raincloud appeared in front of him.

**In the tent, two people looked at each other. One filled with shock, hurt and slight regret while the other who was holding a weapon was filled with hatred and determination. Jaune, the tactician of the Shepherds who was helped by Tai when he suffered from a bout of amnesia. They had forged a partnership through the Plegian War and decided to help him by conserving the peace in Vale. **

**On the other hand was Ruby. A princess from the future, daughter to Chrom. A woman hailed from a ruined future to protect the world from the God of Darkness and save it from destruction. She appeared time and time again to help the Shepherds, and found herself joining along with her friends, the Shepherd's children that came from the future.**

**These two helped each other from personal to professional matters, step by step they found out that their hearts resonated to each other. And yet, because of the last battle, everything was about to fall apart.**

Tai complained as his aura leaked out. "What?! That version of me should already kill that blonde!"

Ruby hid her face from her dad and mumbled. "But… I kinda like Jaune." Tai was about to explode but The Creator appeared and had instantly snapped his fingers. The blonde's legs were tied to the couch by chains along with his arms that drained his aura.

The Creator then stated. "Please calm yourself. Don't worry these chains won't drain your entire aura. It will just suck out a majority so that you can calm down." Tai weakly tried to get out of his chains.

**The tip of Crescent Rose pointed at Jaune, seeking retribution.** **"I am sorry, Jaune." Ruby said, her tone was cold as steel.**

**"Ruby…" He called her name in desperation, begging for her acceptance. "…I understand you need to do this but-"**

**"If my father is right, then we can change our fates. But if the dark future is to be averted, sacrifice must be made. I wished it wasn't true. You can be controlled by Ozpin and Salem, it happened in the last battle it can happen anytime! I… I have to… kill you, I know this is murder, I know that. Please forgive me! But I need to save my father!" She continued, her strong facade faltered for a second but Jaune was not convinced. His heart screamed in pain when her eyes started to tear up for such a strong woman to emotionally tear herself to do an act, hurt him a lot.**

"Why does Rubes need to kill Vomit Boy?" Yang asked.

The Creator answered. "In her future, Ruby learned that her father was killed by a traitor during the final battle. The traitor was in the Shepherds, that was one of her goals. If she could kill the traitor then her father would be saved and her future would change to a peaceful Vale."

Weiss sighed. "However the traitor is the unsuspecting Vomit Boy who is her lover."

Ozpin grimaced. "How did I end up on the wrong side?"

The Creator looked at him and gave a sad smile. "The God of Darkness promised you everything you ever wanted. You just needed to make the sacrifice and determined it was worth it. For her and for them."

He wanted to reply with that it wasn't true but he knew at that time he could have decided to join her and that would mean _they _would have been alive. _They _would have not been involved in their conflict.

Blake asked since she thought about this character. "Who's Salem?"

The small council of Ozpin along with Cinder were worried about the Creator looked at the black cat. "I'm sorry I can't tell you. However all I can say… she's important."

**Ruby was holding her tears, why was there a painful feeling that cut deep in her heart? '**_**I knew that she would do everything and anything to save the world and would do it without any hesitation. But why does it hurt!**_**'**

**"Ruby, you don't have to…" Jaune whispered. Almost pleading, for his voice was weak and filled with shame.** **He wanted to tell not to do this, tell her to stop. But what rights did he have, after all he was destined to destroy the world, he bore the Fell Dragon's heart. The source of the God of Darkness' power. He was the final part that will help God resurrect again and have the Grimm take over the world again.** **He was the sources of all her pains.**

**"ENOUGH! DON'T MAKE IT ANY HARDER!" Ruby's shout made him flinch. "Don't resist, and your death will be swift and painless. If you hold any love for Tai-" '-**_**and me.**_**' "Then let this be done." **_**'Why did it have to be him?! This isn't fair. Haven't I suffered enough?!'**_

Winter stated. "Truly if this Jaune fellow wanted to make it easier. He would just leave these Shepherds behind, stay away from the final battle so that the heroes will win."

The Creator shook his head. "Fate would not allow such a thing. He is to integral to either saving the world or destroying it. That is his destiny, it will just delay the inevitable if he does."

Ruby asked. "Why do they have to go through this?"

Ozpin sighed. "Sometimes, Ms. Rose. What makes the life of a hero are the many sufferings he or she will have to endure. The tale of a hero starts with tragedy and might end with one as well."

**"Draw your weapon!" she commanded, her form changed into a combat stance. At the very least she wouldn't deny him a warrior death. She hoped he didn't see her hands shaking. She needed to save everyone, everything from the mission to her actions was for the greater good. However to take the life of someone who completed her. Someone who made her feels so alive. It hurt so much.**

**He could see that she was waiting for his response or an answer, he wanted to help her. For her to finally achieve the happiness she wanted…But all he could see in front of him was someone who was hurting.**

**Her tears had started falling out,** **through the bond they shared Robin could sense the hesitation in her heart. He didn't want to bring out his sword. '**_**That why it was so hard for her to do it**_**.'** **It made him happy in some ways, knowing that Ruby loves him just as much, if not more.**

**Jaune looked down at his feet and let out a sign. When he looked up, there was a tired yet content smile on his face.** **"…Very well, do it Lucina. My life is yours… it always has been"**

Weiss yelled out. "That idiot said the worst thing to ever say! You're literally making it worse for her!"

Yang nodded. '_Playing on my hon's feelings. I know you're dense but you can't be this dense!_'

**Ruby pierced through his shirt but instantly noticed when something dropped to the ground. Jaune also looked down and grimaced he had placed something very important as a necklace but Ruby's crescent rose had pierced the string. Ruby looked at him again and asked. "What is this?!"**

**She didn't want to believe it, a gorgeous golden ring with the words 'Till the end of our lifetimes.' She tried so hard but she started to openly cry. Was she angry, happy, sad… this hurt so much.**

**He sighed. "I was planning to do it much earlier but I forgot due to all this battles. I had to plan for everything and I kept on putting this on the shelf. Once I found out about me being unable to control myself. I had planned on ending everything myself but you arrived. I didn't want to do this-"**

Tai yelled out. "Why is my little girl with this son of an Oum?!"

Raven sighed and said ironically. "At least he didn't run away from his problems"

**"D-don't look at me like that! I love you! Do you have any idea how hard this is for me? Especially after this!" Ruby said angrily, tears flowing down from her eyes.**

**Robin took a step forward, then two, and three. Discarding his sword he wouldn't make this any harder for her. He stopped in front of her.** **"I know. I also love you, you completed me. I would give my life for Tai… And for you"**

**Crescent Rose was held high, ready to strike. "Just… promise me that you'll find someone else who cares for you, someone who won't ever make you cry again. Promise me you won't be alone. All I want is for you to be happy, Ruby. That's all I've ever wanted." Jaune continued, his emotions pouring out in each word.**

"Just stop Jauney, you're gonna make Ruby regret everything if you say something like that." Nora said as Ren agreed. '_There has to be better ways to say your last words to the beloved who's going to kill you to save the world… ok I have nothing._'

**He took one last look at Ruby's face seeing everything. '**_**She is beautiful, isn't she?**_**' If this would be his last thought then it's not a bad one, not at all.**

**He had accepted his fate, waiting for Crescent Rose to take his life. He was going to miss this life. He was going to miss her, his fiancée. She was strong. He knew she would be fine, both her and Chrom. He was not needed, not anymore.**

**Something hit the ground with a dull thud.** **His eyes flickered open to see Ruby had dropped to her knees, Crescent Rose laid carelessly on the ground. Her body trembled and her lips quivered.** **The tears stream down her face; she let them hit the ground uncared for. She couldn't take this! Her resolve had been broken, she brought her hands up to stop the tears but to no avail.**

"**I don't want to lose anyone anymore!" Ruby felt disgust of herself for trying to kill Robin, the thought of doing it sickened her to the core regardless of whatever reason it could be.**

**She felt Jaune's arms wrapped around her. Strong, familiar and ever so comfortable, pulling her in so her head rest against his neck. She was about to say something but everything that came out of her mouth was sobs and sniffled through tears. **

**"Shhh… easy now. Easy. It okay, Ruby, you did nothing wrong, don't cry." Jaune let her tears wet his coat, he smothered her hair in order to ease her**

"**Regardless of my fate, I will do my best to change my destiny." She wrapped her arms around his neck as well.**

**Her tears had stopped as Jaune wiped away her tears. "I was… so stupid… Jaune… If I lost you, I don't know what would happen to me. I'm supposed to be there for you and I will. We will face the God of Darkness together."**

Blake cooed. "This is just so beautiful!" Her team sighed because they knew of her love for not only porn on literature but also for romance.

Cinder scowled. "This is too disgusting. Who wants something like this?" Emerald instantly deflated since she was about to cry if Ruby killed Jaune.

Pyrrha was biting her fingernails in jealousy with a crazed look in her eyes. '_That should be me! That should be me! That should be me! I should be the one with Jaune not Ruby. She's not his partner._'

**They stayed like that for a while, holding each other. Ruby gradually calmed down, only with the occasion hiccups she had stopped crying. Jaune could be careless about his now drenching coat, if it could offer her any comfort then he did not mind at all.** **"Jaune," she said, pushing off his chest. "y-you…" she sounded unsure. The look on her face told him that she wanted to ask him something, something embarrassed. He looked at her gently and brought his sleeve up to clean her face, waiting patiently for her.**

**"You think… you think I'm beautiful, right?" Out of all the questions, that was the least expected.**

**Jaune, who has taken back in surprised of the question. He studied over Ruby's face, she was blushing, averting her gaze and peeking out of the corner of her eyes in a self-conscious manner, he thought she look cute like this, especially that little rosy nose of her due to her crying. Sensing that she was afraid of what he going to answer, Jaune knew he had to comfort her. Beside the question was an easy one anyway.**

**Putting both hands on her shoulder and forcing her to look directly at him. "Of course you are, how could you not be? To me you are the most breathtaking view in this world. It's why I wanted to marry you, Ruby." Jaune answered honestly, grinning.**

"This Jaune kid… is number one on the list." Qrow mumbled in anger.

Yang chuckled. "There's the smooth Lover Boy I know. Maybe Weiss is jealous that he wasn't like this to her."

A sharp elbow to her ribs caused her to gag a bit. Weiss glared at the blonde bombshell. "I do not Xiao Long! If not, I am simply worried for that Ruby to be in a relationship with _him_!"

**Ruby blushed a little harder, embarrassed but happy by the honest answer. Jaune's answer and the warming gaze he sending her made her heart jump inexplicably.** **She subconsciously moving closer, he too leaned in slightly.**

**Tai on the other side of the tent had been listening for the last ten minutes and had his hands on his Falchion. However once he realized that there would be no death, he sheathed his sword. **

"That's a fucking cop out, return to the tent!" Emerald complained as Mercury laughed at his fellow assassin. She was supposed to be unfeeling towards romance.

"No keep it on me! My baby should be thirty five before getting her first kiss!" Tai yelled out which received laughs from everyone.

Ruby wanted to hide in a ditch. '_Dad! Why do you have to keep on embarrassing me?!_'

**He was definitely taken aback by his best friend's faith towards him but he was also angry for making his daughter go through this. His thoughts were suddenly snapped when he heard moans coming out from the tent.** **Unfortunately for Chrom any musing on his daughter's reaction to being caught kissing in public was interrupted by a soft yet intensely passionate moan**

"**Ahhnnn! Jaune, I-, I-"**

**He definitely heard an audible suck with another feminine moan. "It's ok Ruby, let me do this for you."**

**Blushing bright crimson Tai suddenly realised that the so called kiss had begun a few minutes ago... And judging from that sound it seemed Jaune had moved from Ruby's lips to her neck. '**_**Wait, wait. Why do I know this?!**_**'**

Yang commented on her father's behavior "Creepy thing to do old man."

Tai answered back. "It's not being creepy when my little girl's chastity is on the line."

Mercury whispered. "Good thing my dad wasn't like this… or maybe I would have liked it if he did… I need a dad." The grey haired assassin became depressed from that line of thinking while Emerald glowed with joy. '_Now I have a new illusion for him. One that involves daddy and spanking._'

Raven said. "If it was my daughter since this guy is strong. I have no problem with their relationship. Their children have to be strong as well."

Qrow scowled. "Ok Ms. Might is Right, there are other things that a parent should consider. But you aren't anyway." The two siblings got into a glaring contest but it was stopped when the Creator appeared in front of them. A silent understanding was given, they will talk about this sooner or later.

**Mortified but with no escape he had no choice but to try plug his ears as his daughter's soft moans increased. "Ahh, You-Your hands... Mmm"**

**"Ruby... I-Mmmph" Whatever Ruby had been meaning to ask was cut off, it seemed Jaune had taken the initiative back.**

**"Mmm, more..." Ruby's voice filled with lust had caused him to pound his head to the ground. He was sure that if he made enough noise, the couple would stop but it seems from their increased moaning that the mission had failed.**

Yang looked at a really red Ruby. "Okay, hon, it's time for you to-"

Ruby yelled out. "Mr. Creator, please!" Hearing her silent plea, the Creator snapped his fingers and chains had bound Yang and Qrow, more tied to Tai.

Yang looked betrayed as her sister looked… excited. "No way, Ruby you-"

Ruby stated with a determined expression. "I have to see this Yang. I'm an adult now, if I'm old enough to kill then I'm old enough to see what Blake is reading. Also… it's Jaune… I kinda like that."

The Creator had also tied Pyrrha down from since she was about to charge to the petite reaper and strangle her. They had also ignored her yells of "It should be me! I should be the one with Jaune, not any of you!"

Ozpin sighed. "Glynda, we need to hire someone to be the student counselor. It seems our students have a lot of problems. Place it in the highest of importance for Beacon next to the coffee budget."

Glynda remarked. "That's the best idea you've had in a while, Ozpin."

***Thwmmp***

The others were shocked as they looked at the Creator who shrugged his shoulders. "The higher ups decided to change the rating since you guys can handle seeing something like this."

He then looked at Ruby. "Also you and Jaune doing this is a strong possibility in the future… maybe you can take notes."

What killed her family was the fact she got her scroll and started writing notes and then she looked to Blake who was crying tears of joy. Weiss on the other hand had decided to move to Team NPR. "I'm sorry my team is going insane."

'_**Oh gods... No! ...Please no!**_**' Tai had been trained from childhood for combat; he had honed his senses almost to perfection. Very little escaped his notice, he was proud of his abilities and his alertness, however, at that moment, with no way to escape eavesdropping, he wished more than anything that he was mistaken... That he hadn't just heard the sound of clothing falling to the ground.**

**Ruby moaned out. "Ahh, here!" He distinctly heard the sounds of licking. '**_**Oh gods… why did I imagine my best friend and my grown up daughter?!**_**'**

***Whmmp***

'_**No, no, no, no, no, no…**_**' No matter how many times he repeated this word. Even with his anguish increasing by the second, there was unfortunately no way he could miss the sound of two bodies quickly collapsing to the ground. It was like the gods responding to him saying '**_**Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, oh my god.**_**'**

"Who knew little Red can do grown up stuff?" Roman commented which Ruby yelled out the default response that she drinks milk.

**"Jaune... Please... I want-mmm, I want to feel you... Ahh, don't tease me" hearing his proud and beautiful daughter panting passionately was distressing in all kinds of ways.** **And so, blushing bright red, doing whatever he could to block out the sounds and feeling more uncomfortable than he had ever felt in his entire life, Tai was left lying against a hill hearing his eldest daughter and his closest friend passionately, loudly, making love.**

**"Ei—ahhhhhnnn!" a loud pleasure filled shriek piercing the air left little doubt as to what had just happened...**

"I can admit this… Lover Boy has some moves." Even though the audience couldn't see what was going on. The sounds were enough for everyone to understand that the couple were going ham for half an hour before the shriek pierced the room.

Ruby asked retaining her blush. "Can Jaune really do this?"

The Creator nodded. "Only to those he truly loves, sometimes he lasts for half a day." Pyrrha, Ruby, Yang, and even Blake had started bleeding from their noses while Mercury was bowing down in reverance. Meanwhile Weiss was shaking her head. '_Perverts! I'm surrounded by them, all of them closet perverts!_'

**Tai blushed when the moans became louder. '**_**...She sounds just like her Mother... OH GODS!' **_**Unfortunately this would be the start for some incredibly disturbing thoughts that would continue to rise unbidden in his head. '**_**I don't think I can even look at Jaune and Ruby the same way again.**_**'**

**"Ruby... I'm... Ahh" Grabbing his hair and on the verge of tears, hearing that was almost a relief. '**_**Finally it's over. Jaune's stamina is not that great. I can wait here for a bit and then go inside to confront the two.**_**'**

**"Inside. Ahh.. Inside... Please...Mmm" He wasn't sure what he thought of his daughter's response, he was sure he didn't want to think about it. '**_**So that's how Morgan was made.**_**'**

Ruby mumbled. "I kinda like that name for a kid. Ah-" Her thighs started tingling even more. "I'd like to have a family with Jaune."

The Beacon staff and students were shocked hearing this from Ruby and then they realized. '_She's still in puberty… did we awaken a monster?_'

**And so, with Ruby letting off one final shriek (that Tai vowed spend the rest of his life cleansing from his mind) it was finally over and the two lovers were left lying on the ground panting and kissing. He could hear the smacking of lips was even louder than before. '**_**Please stop.**_**'**

**Breathing a sigh of relief and attempting to bring his mortified blush under control Chrom finally sat up to finally confront them.** **"Mmm... Again?"** **Only to be stopped dead by hearing his daughter's question, her voice thick with lust.**

Blake, Ruby and Pyrrha were panting heavily and drooling from their mouths as Pyrrha said it best. "My precious! Must have precious! Must have babies!"

Ozpin looked at Glynda. "We also need to establish more safety measures for young hunter in training pregnancies."

**There's a breaking point for every man. This was it. He then shook his head around to remove those sinful thoughts and those proud thoughts of Jaune being ready for the next round. He then grabbed his trusty Falchion and was about to storm in to stop the next round, someone bumped him on the head which caused him to crash face first to the ground.**

"NO!" Tai, Qrow, Yang and Pyrrha yelled at the interruption. They wanted someone to stop Ruby and Jaune for different reasons.

**He looked to see Summer with a warm smile on her face. He growled at her. "Why? Shouldn't we stop this? She is our daughter, she is not in the right mindset for a life altering decision? She should do it when she is not emotionally distraught!"**

**Summer grabbed his foot and started to drag him away. "You will not remove the chance for me to spoil my grandkids. I also love Morgan and I like to see my daughter smile more." Tai couldn't resist his wife pulling him away from saving his daughter. '**_**I will see you Jaune very soon. You shall receive my wrath!**_**'**

Tai pouted while Qrow laughed. "Same old Summer. I could see the short stack do that to you, bro."

Yang smirked at the cute red faced Ruby, she wanted to 'aww' but at the same time beat up Jaune to death. '_Maybe he'd be a good boyfriend for Ruby… what the hell am I thinking?_'

**Getting ready for the next round of love making. Jaune had stopped sucking on her neck as he smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not mad, it was my fault after all," He reassured her.**

**"I could have killed you" She whispered.**

**He looked at himself before shrugging. "You did a rather bad job at it."**

**She glared at him. "I don't understand you. How could you be so calm? I nearly killed you! You should hate me! You should be-" Jaune's index finger pressed on her lips, silenced her.**

**"Because I know why you did it, and I love you for it. I could never hate you Ruby" He turned slightly red and rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe he was being a little too cheesy.**

"You're always-"

"Shut up Yang! Let me have this!" Yang was shocked at Ruby's outburst as she looked very interested in seeing this.

'_No… when did she become this interested with Vomit Boy. Have I failed as an elder sister?_'

**His hands reached out, cupping her face. Before she could even react, his lips pressed on her. Her eyes widened as he ended the kiss, it was short but enough to sent electricity through their brain. She let go of the kiss and breathed out. "Please Robin! Don't go… stay here… with me…tonight,"**

**He smiled warmly. "I am never leaving you princess." And in the heated of the moment both leaned in closer.** **The kiss was slower this time, both pouring all of their emotions into it to show how much she meant to him, and he to her. For the briefest of moments, their troubles vanished, the war forgotten, all they needed right now were each other.** **Then one thing led to another…**

**Their moment was heard by the entire camp with the Shepherds either celebrating their union or being very disgusted that it lasted till the morning.**

Ruby was red since she tried to banish those adult thoughts that made her thighs tingly. '_Jaune has so much stamina… I think I need an adult for this._'

* * *

The Creator then said. "Here are the previews for the next screening."

**The screen showed Cinder walking on the suburbs of Vale until she stopped at a simple yet stylish one floor ranch house with a small yard and a flower bed that were both meticulously cared for. One would expect a house like this for a housewife but not Cinder Fall. She elegantly pushed through the entrance of the house, her once sadistic yet cold expression changing to a warm and caring face.**

"**Honey I'm home!"**

The rest of the villains were shocked by two things, one she was married apparently and two when could she make a face like that. What surprised them next was Jaune arriving in the living room with a pink apron entitled 'Kiss the Cook' holding a bottle of expensive red wine. To Emerald she knew that brand to be her boss/crush's favorite.

"**Cindy! Welcome back dear.**"

The Creator chuckled on the look of Cinder as she saw herself as a lesser version of herself. "That's not all, the second scenario is this."

**The screen showed a nervous Jaune who was standing in front of the room of RWBY's door. '**_**Oh god, what the hell am I doing here? Why did Yang just-**_**'**

**The door opened revealing a Yang who had worn her usual outfit but this one was different since there was no jacket. Inside was a very red Ruby who looked like she was pleading to him to go away.**

"**Jaune! Good on you for being here! I thought I would have to make you come here by force."**

"**Um… Yang, what on Oum am I doing here?" Yang smirked and used her strength to pull him in the room as she immediately locked the door, barring his only escape unless he wanted to escape through the window.**

"**If this is about what happened last week, I am so so so so sorry." Yang chuckled but shook her head at the embarrassed Jaune.**

"What did you do to my little brawler?!" Tai's outburst caused a red Yang to slowly retreat into the couch. It did not help that her team and the other people in the theater were snickering at her dad's affections probably leaning on obsession.

"**Well… if you want me to forgive you for what you did. I have to let you do a little favor for me." Jaune was surprised, he expected a punch that broke his skull. Was Yang leaning her chest too much on him, any more he might see something.**

"**What is it?" Yang smiled as she grabbed a slowly retreating Ruby who was very red.**

"**I need you to teach my little sister about relationships and what guys can do to with their-" She slowly licked her lips which caused Jaune to experience shivers.**

"… **assets." Ruby hid her face while Jaune was shocked.**

"**I think you'll enjoy this one." Yang cornered Jaune with her chest and on seeing his blushing face. "Because. I. Will!"**

"I'll kill the fool who touched my little girls. Qrow, get the Zwei, it's time!" Both overbearing parent and uncle were readying the plans for the murder of a certain blonde hunter. Ruby was blushing of thinking of what Yang would do with her first boy that is definitely just a guy friend.

* * *

**Let me answer some reviews:**

**To those who want Call of Duty: No it's found in most and I don't like MW3.**

**Those who want Halo: Probably not.**

**FlawlessDegenerate: Hello my fellow degenerate. Nah man ain't for me. Ever since they actually screwed with the calculations in that fight to make Goku slower than base Superman and less stronger. Also Superman One Million will stomp even Ultra Instinct in my opinion because it's too OP.**

**ThatGuyYouMet: Out of all your options, I'd like to do Naofumi since I haven't seen that version.**

**xpegasox: I will do Mallobaude's, probably when I have Salem in the room.**

**rwbyfan0071: Not doing final singularity.**

**Rven23: Nah man, Jaune as Saitama doesn't really fit.**

**KaiyoSenju: Maybe... actually it's more of I will do Part 3 more than Part 2.**

**Indigo One: Thinking about any attack on titan, probably. Although your suggestions are amazing since I can see it but Cinder realistically would be Zeke.**

**Guest: ****Lo siento, pero Ruby es Archer (M****i español es muy limitado)**

**Firefang099: Me too, especially against Tiamat. I became so hyped, I spent so much to get him.**

**Guest: Yes Dio. I'll take it to heart and try my best. I hope I could make you understand.**

**Stratos263: It's also weird I haven't seen enough anime but so many games.**

**Mauricio: ****No estoy haciendo Seven Deadly Sins, lo siento mi amigo!**

**Victor John Foxfire: Thanks for bringing this up. By the time this chapter is put out, I think I updated it. Please review again if it's all good or if I need to update again.**

**VV: Probably not, but I've noticed a lot of Final Fantasy 15. I'm sorry guys I haven't played it yet, I had to choose between that or Fire Emblem Awakening. I bought the latter.**

**Crescentation: I would like to respectfully decline your suggestions. I dont think I can do SCP stories any justice.**

**Request: Probably will just for the 7 page Muda!**

**Stryker: Nah sorry man.**

**What the fu: Probably.**

**Lord of Memory: I will do one on Salem and Ozpin, with Jaune involved.**

**Guest: I wont do Super Smash Bros.**

**Guest: Not interested in Diablo 3.**

**Guest: I'm not sure which one I should be more motivated to write Lelouch because I recently watched the movie or Joker because I love Persona 5 and it's my favorite game... You're tearing me apart Lisa!**

**That's it for this chapter. I don't know if you noticed the references to other media like memes or anime that I included here. The Emblem part was my criticism of moral theories that are highly demanding like Utilitarianism and that it ignores the individual for the many. No moral theory ought to have one sacrifice himself or others to fulfill happiness. That is why I like the Kantian philosophy of Batman as a whole. Also if you get the tale of the hero line from Ozpin, you are definitely a man of culture. **

**The next one will be from Jiu-jitsu dude's "A Monster's Marriage" which I think is really underrated compared to a lot of the very ship focused fanfics in this fandom. Included in there is also RareNyte's "Rolls of the Tongue." If you have any suggestions then tell me what you guys want and I'll see if I can make it happen.**

**If it's an anime tell me the title then the scene in question or the episode, same for manga, games, books, and tv or movies. That would be for Chapter 9, 10 and 13. But I'll place the plans I have for the other chapters. I also received a pm regarding the Fate and how will I work out the characters of Grand Order and RWBY. Simple ones that I have listed as Jaune or Ruby will remain them but have the same abilities as Arthur and Emiya Archer. But since I have plans to place Jaune as several heroes, they will be classified under their hero name not as Jaune. Clues for that include an archer, a lancer, and two berserkers. I give you guys the opportunity to guess who those guys are. I'm waiting for recommendations for 'Meet the Parents' chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Jiu-jitsu dude's "A Monster's Marriage" and Rare Nyte's "Rolls of the Tongue"**

**Back to the real world chapter 1 "New Way of Putting a spin on the React trend."**

**Chapter 5: Love is War **

**Chapter 6: Meet the Parents (bunch of different versions of Jaune's parents meeting Jaune in Beacon. You guys can recommend who'd you think should be in it. I'll give a hint to one of them. One was annouced in E3 to have a remake and they're freaking beautiful.)  
**

**Chapter 7: Supernatural 11x20.  
**

**Chapter 8: New Version of Fate (Clue: It is an endless sea.)**

**Back to the real world Chapter 2**

**Chapter 9: ******A story from Coeur Al'Aran. I don't know which one to use. You can convince me through reviews.****

**Chapter 10: ?**

**Chapter 11: Continuation of Camelot**

**Back to the real world Chapter 3**

**Chapter 12:?**

**Chapter 13: Finale of Camelot**

**Chapter 14:?**

**Back to the real world Chapter 4**


	4. Shorts I

**Hello guys, here is the first edition of Shorts of Watching 1, these are very short compared to the main chapters. Also these may be oneshots from other authors, trying to give shout outs as well. Mainly these are made to fill the many requests that might not be able to be in the main chapters such as JOJO! Seriously I have never been so happy to find so many Jojo fans! We are definitely men of supreme culture.**

**Anyways there's a lot of Malloubaude requests so I will do that, enjoy! I really think out of all the authors besides College Fool, he becomes the closest besides PaulXion to surpass or be even with Coeur Al Aran. Those four just get how to balance comedy, action, adventure, romance and angst well than any other authors in this fandom.**

**It would be number one is Coeur Al Aran, number two is College Fool, and tied for third is Malloubaude and PaulXion. They're like Kenchi618 and Darkbetrayer for me. I really hope that these Shorts will be alright for you guys, I'm also doing my real not react fanfic which will also deal with the RWBY verse. Maybe it will crossover with another medium... oh wait... I can't give any spoilers immediately.  
**

**Lastly I love the reaction towards Meet The Parents however I have not seen any suggestions. I need your suggestions, also I might place Code Geass and Shingeki no Kyojin in Shorts because it will be a very specific scene or a fanfic that I will have the cast react to.**

* * *

"So what's next on the list?" Ruby asked as the Creator was panicking looking for the scenario he previewed.

He sighed. "Well, it seems I have to show something else since I haven't been able to find the next ones. Since it is in the realm of romance, I'll have to show a possible scenario in your timeline."

Weiss growled. "I do not want to see _him _being with me. It is impossible!"

The Creator chuckled. "Actually in most scenarios there are a lot of you being with Jaune. Hell in most times, he actually helps you gain control of the Schnee Dust Company and remove your father from power."

Her eyebrow raised questioningly. "I highly doubt that but he is the victim today."

The Creator then pointed to the black cat faunus who was surprised for a bit as she completely devoured another tuna. "Her, it's her turn. This one was made by Malloubaude. He is the successor to the one who creates magnificent stories of your world called Coeur Al Aran."

**The screen started in Beacon's cafeteria as Team RWBY were talking to each other well except for Blake who was still stressed out after seeing Roman Torchwich and the White Fang work together. **

**Her teammates did not understand at all how important this was. '**_**No one understood Blake. No one understood the secrets of her past. No one understood just how to make her feel better. All that people care about is the Vytal Festival. Overall I want to sleep.**_**'**

Ruby yelled out. "I declare that from this day forward, our main priority is to stop mopey Blake from moping around and being stressed out."

Yang put her in a headlock. "I feel a bit bad that I could not see this before, the Breach must have changed you, huh? Well leave it to old Yang to give a Xiao Long experience."

Blake groaned from her partner's joke. "Seriously guys… I'm fine." She was unnerved from seeing herself in the state that she was actually currently in. Her answer did not reassure her team since Yang tightened her hold.

Weiss then ordered. "You have to stop with this White Fang! You are a single student, there are many people including Atlas who is actively involved to stop your former group mates. Honestly the amount of ego from you thinking you're the only one to stop them is sickening. Didn't it show in that one scenario it took all of us including other people to stop the Breach while you were incapacitated."

Blake's ears dropped down in shame, her train of thought actually led up to that point. "Sorry."

Ozpin chuckled. "Miss Belladonna, I think this is the perfect opportunity to learn about what your personal limits are. Also on how to rely on your teammates."

**Out of nowhere that was when she smelled it. A scent which she had smelled many times before. One which was burned into both her nostrils and her brain. The smell of the food of the gods.**

**Tuna.**

**Not just any tuna. Northern Bluefin Tuna. Thunnus thynnus. An Atlesian delicacy. The single best thing to come out of that frozen continent. Blake would gladly hold true to that opinion even with Weiss present in the room.**

Yang looked at Blake who was still in her headlock. "Really Blake? You're all for equality and faunus not being the stereotypes people talk about. Aren't you fulfilling them? What's next, you hate dogs."

Her silence made her grin in sadistic joy. "Oh, you're gonna love Zwei." She looked at Tai. "Hey old man can you mail Zwei to us."

Tai nodded. "Of course, I have to in order to save you from this Jaune."

**In an instant her weariness had evaporated. Her head perked up. Underneath her concealing bow her ears did the same. Then she saw it. A veritable mountain of the ambrosia sitting on a plate making its way through the cafeteria. Blake's mouth began to salivate as she watched the boy holding the plate grow closer to the table she sat at.**

**Jaune Arc.**

**He was coming toward her. Not just to her table. To her. Dare she hold out hope? Could this be real? '**_**Normally I would expect me saying "Oh? You're approaching me? Instead of running away, you're coming right to me?" to which the response would be "I can't beat the shit out of you without getting closer." To which a standoff happens but it seems that didn't happen. So was he going to her to gift her the food of the gods, this couldn't have happened, she had not even spoke to him in an actual conversation.**_**'**

Blake objected weakly. "I'm not that mean to him, right? I don't really ignore him right?"

Nora agreed. "Yeah! I mean we've been in Beacon for this long and I haven't seen you with Fearless Leader yet even if you guys are seatmates in Professor Port's class."

Blake's mood worsened. '_First thing I'm doing is talking to him for real._'

**Jaune set the plate down in front of her. "Hey, Blake," he greeted warmly. She could not remember that this was what his voice sounded like. Had they ever even spoken to one another? "I remember hearing you like tuna. So, this is for you."**

**The blonde boy flashed her a warm smile before he turned and walked away to go and sit with the rest of his team. He had not even waited for her to accept or decline the dish. As if he knew that she would accept it with no questions asked. Perhaps he wasn't as much of a fool that other people believed he was.**

Team RW_Y ignored Pyrrha's protests, "That should have been me!" They immediately thought the reason for doing this was to flirt with their teammate. '_Wait did we tell him that Blake was a faunus?_'

**As Blake looked down at the plate of tuna which sat before her, she could not help but feel just a little bit suspicious. It was too good to be true. What was wrong with it? Was it laced with a laxative? Had it fallen on the floor? Was this all part of some elaborate prank orchestrated by Yang? Or maybe this was just her tired and paranoid mind playing tricks on her?**

**"Blake?" she heard her partner say.** **She wasn't sure if Yang had said anything before that moment. The sight of the tuna had drowned out all other sensations.**

**"Huh?" she quickly asked, her eyes finally averting from the tuna and onto Yang.**

**"Is something wrong?" Yang pointed over to the newly-arrived plate with the fork that was still in her hand. "You've been staring down at that food for like five minutes."**

**Surely the blonde girl was exaggerating. There was no way that could be right. She was sure that it had only been around nine seconds unless someone screamed out 'The World!' **

Blake had tried to hide from her seat from the amused gazes of her teammates and fellow classmates. "Don't dig yourself any further! I swear I'm not like this!"

**"No, I don't think anything's wrong." Blake sighed lightly, looking down at the food once more. "You don't think there's something wrong with it, do you?"**

**Yang waved off the girl's concerns. "Nah. Jaune wouldn't do that. Besides, you shouldn't look a gift fish in the mouth. It's not like free tuna just falls from the sky."**

**Sky fish was indeed a rare and legendary treat. While free tuna was by no means as special, it was still nothing to snub your nose at. It would have been great if she was given free tuna every day.**

Yang chuckled. "So will you fall in love with me partner if I gave you free tuna every day?" She laughed when Blake gave a fiery glare and another fiery objection about stereotypes of cat faunus.

Ruby chimed in. "I think that would improve Blake's mood. Let's do it guys!"

Blake couldn't stop the shit eating grin from showing in her face as she murmured. "Thanks."

Nora then asked. "Yeah then we can have Jauney-Jaune make his delicious seafood based dishes. He'd love to make for you Blakey!"

Blake couldn't also stop the waterfall of drool from escaping her opened mouth. The Creator chuckled at their antics. "I'll help with cleaning that up."

**"It is unusual though," Weiss chimed in.**

**"Who cares! Free tuna! Dig in, Blake."** **For the first time in her life, Yang was right. And so she decided to do just that. Blake picked up her fork and scooped up a large helping of the species of tuna known for its high fat content, extensive migration patterns, and who could also reach an age of twenty years or more.**

**It was bliss. Pure bliss.**

**The next day was no different when lunch time came around.** **Jaune set the plate in front of her. "This is for you." He smiled again before once more walking away to rejoin his team.** **Today it was Albacore. Thunnus alalunga. Long finned tuna.**

**Scooping up a forkful of the white fish, she put it in her mouth and her taste buds exploded with flavor. With a dry texture and a taste slightly resembling chicken, this species of tuna was known as the "chicken of the sea" for a reason. While not as rare as the Northern Bluefin Tuna, it was no less satisfying to the tongue.**

**"Okay, this is getting weird," Weiss said.**

**Looking up, Blake realized that all eyes were on her. "What?" she asked after swallowing.**

**"I think someone has a secret admirer," Yang cooed.**

**"Yeah, we all know about Sun," Ruby pointed out.**

"**Who? **Who?**" **Both Blake from the screen and in the audience talked at the same time since they had forgotten about the monkey faunus who helped her.

Ruby asked. "You really forgot about the guy who helped you in the warehouse? You know blonde, has a cool staff, and likes to be half naked."

Blake was drawing a blank until a light bulb appeared on the top of her head. "Oh, him? His name's not Sun. Who would name their kid after that?"

Yang replied. "I have a feeling you'll only remember him after the two of you have a grand adventure where you will admit your feelings to one another only to simultaneously love another one like a girl."

Blake growled. "I'm not like that!"

Ozpin sighed. "Nope but Rooster Teeth is."

**"No, not Sun. Don't you think it's weird that Jaune is suddenly giving Blake tuna out of the blue?" **

**Blake rolled her eyes at the accusation. "Come on, Yang. He's just being nice. We shouldn't go assuming things."**

**"He does have an unusual courtship process," Weiss countered. "If you'll recall he did try to serenade me outside of our room."**

**With a soft shake of her head, Blake resumed eating her free tuna. They could argue about such stupid ideas on their own. But this tuna wasn't going to eat itself.**

**The third day had not come as a surprise at all. She had been hoping, and was pleased to see Jaune approach her as he had the past two days.** **"Here ya go, Blake," Jaune said with that usual smile of his. And as usual, he walked off without saying another word or waiting for her to say one to him.**

**Today's dish was Tongol. Thunnus tonggol. Longtail tuna. Who knew Beacon offered such a wide variety of species?**

Ozpin chuckled. "If we did Miss Belladonna. Would you fall in love with the cafeteria staff?" The others laughed at the cat's embarrassment. '_They don't understand the food of the gods._'

**Blake certainly did not. How had she not known?** **This was criminal.** **As with the previous two days she could hardly keep her mouth from watering at the sight and smell of the dish. And like the previous day she wasted little time in digging in.**

**"Okay, seriously," Yang huffed as she looked at her partner chowing down on free fish. "What is going on here?"**

Nora and Ren had to hold off a rabid Pyrrha from trying to eviscerate the black cat faunus as she was spouting. "Not fair!" Over and over again. The two best friends but not best best friends looked at the Creator begging to have a scenario wherein the champion is with their leader.

They couldn't keep her more… obsessive tendencies towards the blonde knight in check.

**What was going on? Blake was finally being rewarded for all of her late nights and hard work. At least **_**somebody **_**around here appreciated all that she did. **_**Somebody **_**decided to thank her for everything she was doing to try and help combat terrorism and fight for equality.**

**It was just a shame that those people couldn't be her own teammates. Or the boy who claimed to like her as more than a friend. Sun never gave her free tuna.**

**"I'm telling you, this must be his strange idea of trying to earn Blake's attention," Weiss explained. "And with the way Blake is... ahem, **_**consuming **_**it** **, can you truly blame him?"**

**The sharply spoken word earned an ireful glare from the faunus girl. "Sfutuhp," she said through a mouthful of fish.**

**Weiss produced a handkerchief and delicately dabbed the surface of the table around her which had been graced with bits of tuna. "Please finish chewing your food before speaking."**

**She was just jealous. Weiss didn't have free tuna. For a girl who Jaune claimed to like, the heiress was distinctly lacking in any edible gifts from him.** **She was more special than her in that sense. Amber eyes glanced over to the table at which Jaune sat. Surely that wasn't what was going on. Was it? **

Weiss chuckled. "Oh, Blake. You can have him if you want. I'm sure with this and saving you on the train. He has become your knight in shining armor."

Ruby complained. "As team leader, I ask you guys to stop this. Jaune is my- eep!" She stopped herself from going any further as Tai's aura had leaked out. '_This Jaune has to be taken care of before he infects my daughters. Who cares if Qrow calls him my legacy?! He can have anyone except them!_'

**By the time the second week had started, Blake had come to expect the daily gifts of tuna. Yellowfin. Bonito. Bigeye. Day after day Blake was continuously surprised by the variety in tuna which Beacon offered. It made sense though, the defenders of humanity could only operate on the finest foods. An army fought on its stomach, after all. And so a huntress must fight on hers as well.**

**"For you, Blake," Jaune said before walking off.** **Her stomach was already growling at the sight of her meal. Blake wasted no time in annihilating the contents of the plate in front of her.**

Yang joked. "Hold on there partner. Better calm down it's been getting fishy the way you eat that fish. Just admit that the stereotypes were right."

Blake did not want to argue while Weiss complained. "There is no way one can fall for such a ploy."

**Weiss recoiled from the sight of her feeding. Yang grinned as she watched her partner devour what was hers. Surprisingly it was Ruby who made a fuss this day.** **"Oh come on!" her leader said as she slammed her palms down onto the table's surface. "Why isn't he bringing me strawberries every day? I was his friend first!"**

Ruby yelled out. "Yeah and cookies! Jaune bakes doesn't he?"

Pyrrha was about to yell her frustrations but Nora was able to successfully clamp her mouth with both hands while Ren used his martial arts to subdue her to the couch. She was just going to tell Ruby about what she thought. '_Who cares about my image?_'

**Blake looked up to regard her tiny teammate. She made sure to swallow this time before speaking. "So?"**

**Ruby looked as if she had just been physically struck. "So? **_**SO?! **_**Do he bonds of friendship mean nothing to you? How would you feel if... if... Yang just started making puns to Ren or something… like that? Wouldn't you feel betrayed?"**

**Blake regarded her own partner. She glanced at Ren before looking back to Ruby. "I think you are overreacting. Who'd want that burden?"**

"Hey! It's a privilege to hear my funny puns!" Yang whined about the attack on her humor. Actually if she thought about it Jaune was the only one who managed to laugh at her jokes and give ones back… Oh god, she is starting to be like her partner and her sister.

**"Look, the point is that Jaune is my second best friend, only after my very best BFF for life!" Ruby swung an arm around Weiss' shoulders to emphasize the point, but was quickly fought off by the heiress. She recovered quickly enough and continued. "Have you two even shared a single conversation together all year?"**

**Now that Blake thought about it, they hadn't. Ruby was right. Other than giving her plates of tuna, she and Jaune had not once interacted in their entire time at Beacon. Wait a minute…** **It was the perfect relationship.**

**"So in other words you're jealous of what we have," Blake surmised.**

Blake in the audience grinned at her team leader. "Are you?"

Yang responded instead of her sputtering sister. "Oh? Look whose now accepting Jaune in her life." Blake's rebuttal was to look away blushing as she remembered again what the knight did for her against Adam and their conversation after the battle.

**"Ooooohhhh~?" Yang chimed in. "And what **_**do **_**you have?" Nothing. Nothing at all. It was just tuna. They were just jealous of her.**

**At the end of the second week Blake realized she had a problem. While sitting in Professor Port's room waiting for class to begin, she saw Jaune walk in... and it made her happy to see him. The sight of his golden blonde hair and made her heart rate suddenly spike. Her tongue ran over her lips at the very sight of him. She wanted him...**

Yang joked. "Look out! She's a man eater."

**...to give her tuna.**

Yang drew back her joke. "Nope, she's just a user instead."

**Maybe her friends were right. Maybe tuna was just his way of trying to say that he liked her. As Weiss had said, he had a fairly unusual courtship process. If the was the case, if he did have those kinds of feelings for her... maybe he wasn't so bad at all. In fact, maybe he was perfect.**

**Unlike Adam, Jaune was not an obsessive psychopath who wanted to destroy humanity. Unlike Sun, Jaune was not super clingy toward her. Perhaps... perhaps he truly was her perfect boyfriend. Her perfect husband. Her perfect mate. **

Pyrrha was able to fight off her two teammates by using her semblance. "There is no way he will fall for you here! He's mine! Mine and mine alone!"

Team RWBY backed up for a bit after seeing the champion's delirious statement since her obsessive smile started to leak out along with a lot of killer intent.

Ozpin sighed and looked to Glynda who agreed. "We need a student councilor who is good with teenage relationships, asap!"

Cinder looked at Emerald. "Make a note, seducing Jaune in front of Pyrrha may or may not be a good idea."

**After all, imagine the benefits that could be had for human/faunus relations if the daughter of Menagerie's Chieftain dated a normal human. It would be so much more helpful than if she decided to date Sun. Now that she thought about it, dating Sun would be racist! Only dating the guy **_**because **_**he** **was faunus? Blake was not shallow. Nope. Not at all. **

**Anything Sun had, Jaune had as well. Sun had blonde hair, Jaune had blonde hair. Sun had blue eyes, Jaune had blue eyes. Sun did not give her tuna... Jaune did give her tuna. There was an obvious winner there. She made eye contact with him and gave him a smile to which she was given one of his warm smiles. It was time to catch her pray.**

"Yes! That's right. You, Blake, you must fulfill your mission and capture this Jaune so that he can stay away from my daughters!" Tai yelled out with fervent passion which only received a punch to the back of the head which sent him sprawling to the floor.

Yang complained. "What the hell are you doing, old man?!"

**Blake felt on top of the world. Was this what love felt like? If so, she finally understood what the authors of Ninjas of Love and Cold Heart Hot Love were trying to convey. Love was beautiful. Love could stop wars. It could end world hunger. It could bring faunus racism to a grinding halt. The White Fang had it wrong all along. They didn't need to fight. All they needed was love. Love was all they needed.**

**Blake took her usual seat with her teammates. With no sign of her new boyfriend yet, she decided to wait patiently for her daily dose of love tuna. To them it was an expression of love that mere words could not convey. She desired it. She craved it. She needed Jaune to show his affection for her.**

Weiss sighed. "I don't know which is worse, you being obsessed with the White Fang or being like Pyrrha?"

Blake glared but could not speak out, in truth she was getting stronger and stronger feelings for the blonde knight.

**But obviously there were a few jealous girls at the table here who were not as fortunate as she. Her own partner was one of them. "Okay, what's got you so happy today?" Yang asked.**

**Wearing a girlish grin that she had once read about in her favorite novels, Blake sighed happily. "Oh nothing. Just... waiting for my boyfriend to come."**

**Three pairs of eyes stared blankly at her. To no one's surprise it was Weiss who broke the silence with her ear-splitting Schnee shriek. Her Schreek? Blake shook her head.**

"Quick! Ruby record this, my partner made a joke! We need Lover Boy stat!" Yang spoke out which caused Blake to blush in embarrassment since she also thought about that joke at the same time.

**"Boyfriend!?" Weiss shouted. "You mean you actually gave in to Sun's constant pestering?"**

**Who? **Who?

**"Oh him? Why would I talk about him? Did he ever give me tuna? No. I meant Jaune."**

**Three jaws dropped to the floor. One quickly recovered though, and Yang pumped her fist into the air. "Yes! I knew it! You owe me five lien, Ruby."**

**Ruby sighed in defeat, her head hung low and eyes gazing down to the floor. She held out a hand toward Weiss. "Weiss, can I borrow five lien?" She paused in thought momentarily. "Wait, can I borrow ten lien?"**

**Rather than answer, and almost assuredly deny the request, Weiss just sputtered out sentence fragments. "But- but- That's- ...how? I mean- what? Why? That's... HIM!?"**

Weiss nodded. "My thoughts exactly."

**But Weiss' babbling was quickly muted at the sight of Blake's boyfriend. Like a knight riding into the cafeteria atop a scraggly blue two-legged horse, Jaune had arrived. And he carried his tuna with him. **

**Blake licked her lips with barely contained excitement, and had to swallow the saliva which had built up in her mouth at the sight of the boy. He was coming this way. He was about to show everyone at the table just how much he loved her. And she would smile back to him to return the favor. If only the dance had not taken place only weeks before. They would have been able to turn heads at the event together. **

**Her hand squeezed down on the flimsy cafeteria fork. Lungs sucked in air in anticipation for Jaune to say those magic words to her before setting the plate before her like a tribute to his queen. Then she would feast like one. He was almost here. He was... he was... **

**Sitting down at his own team's table. "Hey, Pyr, want some tuna?" **

Pyrrha celebrated and even danced. "YES!" She then looked at Blake while giving some flexes. "He's mine! I told you so! He'd never be with you."

**...he was a dirty good for nothing cheater! A cold lance of pain shot through her heart. Was this... was this... heartbreak? It felt like the time she had uncoupled the train car Adam stood on from the rest of the train and watched him drift away. The hurt. The pain. It was too much to bear. **

**"Blake?" Yang asked worriedly. "Are you okay? Do you feel sick?" Yes. Yes she did. Only her affliction was not of the body, but rather of the heart. **

**"Excuse me," Blake murmured as she stood from her table. **

**Jaune was there with the rest of his team happily chatting away. Seemingly without a care in the world. All the while, Pyrrha was taking delicate bites of what should have been **_**her tuna. **_**What did Pyrrha have that she didn't? Lien? Success? Fame? Legions of adoring fans? Sponsorship deals? A past not clouded by terrorism and regret? So what? That didn't make her**_** better **_**than her.** **It just made the faunus' journey all the more rewarding when she finally reached its end. **

**Steeling herself, Blake came up behind Jaune and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy turned around and smiled up at her. "Oh, hey, Blake. What's up?" **

**Blake could barely hold back tears as she spoke. "Jaune... I thought we had something special." **

Ren commented. "This is not going to go well. I need to talk to Jaune about awareness." Pyrrha rolled her eyes. '_You're the last person to say anything about that, Mr. I have a sexy childhood friend that loves me but I love her and I don't want to admit any feelings for until she does but she's waiting for you to respond. Love lives are so complicated but me and Jaune are meant to be._'

**The way he squinted at her told her that he was probably trying to play dumb. But she knew better. This boy alone had figured out the key to her heart. He was smarter than he let on. And if Pyrrha was gladly accepting his gift of free tuna, far more suave than he let on as well. **

**When he said nothing, Blake went on. "I thought the fish did the speaking for both of us... was I wrong, Jaune?" **

**"Oh, the tuna?" he asked. Blake did not know whether to be happy or upset that he suddenly remembered his romantic overtures toward her. "Well about a month ago Pyrrha and I came up with a new training regimen. It called for lots of tuna. Tons of protein in it for building muscle, and apparently they call it brain food too. So it'd help with my studies. So I ordered a month's worth of meals in advance... I didn't think I'd get sick of it so easily." **

**Sick. Of. Tuna? What madness was this? Was **_**he **_**the** **one who was feeling under the weather? Surely that was it. That was the only explanation to the nonsense he was talking. **

"Be careful there, partner. You're approaching Pyrrha levels of logic with Lover Boy." Yang mentioned.

**"So when that happened I thought to myself, hey, Blake likes tuna. I'll just give it to her and get something else for lunch. So I've been giving you the tuna for the past few weeks. But I figured today Pyrrha might want some." **

**So he admitted it. Betrayal. The horrible and utter betrayal. "I see," Blake whispered. "So you'll just give your delicious white goodness to any girl? How much have you given to Weiss, Jaune? How much!" **

**"Excuse me!?" **

**Blake was crushed. Completely crushed. She could not bear to be in the same room as him. "I... I have to go now." The girl stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving a group of confused teenagers in her wake. **

"Let me guess, little kitty cat is devastated and complains over and over again." Qrow remarked which Winter chuckled.

"Since when did you have experience?"

Qrow smirked. "Of course, I know what all those barmaids felt when I left."

Winter's smirk was only more devious. "Maybe because you were too fast for them to feel it."

Qrow shattered, his cool persona had just died especially since his sister and his best friend along with his boss was laughing at his embarrassment.

**Scratch scratch scratch.**

**Jaune pressed the pillow over his head. He knew he would not be able to fall asleep like this, but at least the noise was drowned out. Mostly.** _**"Jauuuuuune..."**_

**She'd been at it for only a few minutes, but those minutes seemed like hours. It wasn't the first time it had happened either. **_**"Jauuuuuuuuuuuuuuune..."**_

**The poor, pathetic, pitiful moaning of his name. Full of need. Sorrow. The scratching of fingernails on the wood only made it worse. It was painful to hear. He was not the only one who felt that way either.**

**"Aaargh!" Nora cried out, throwing her covers aside before standing up. "I can't take it anymore! Fearless leader, you have to take care of Blakey or I will!"**

**Stomping over to where Magnhild was stored, she grabbed the mighty hammer and held it upside down so that the handle thrust outward. Nora then moved over to their dorm's door, and a flood of light came in through when she pulled it open.**

**"Go away!" she said as she whacked Blake atop the head with Magnhild's handle. "Go! Shoo!"**

**Jaune could have sworn that he heard a hissing noise before the sound of boots on carpet thudded away.** **When Nora returned it was clear she was not in a good mood. None of them were when they were being prevented their sleep by a noisy cat faunus. That anger was turned on Jaune, who was on the receiving end of the hammer being tossed at him.**

**Nora's hands moved to rest on her hips. "This is your fault! You need to do something about her!"**

Pyrrha whined. "No Nora! You were supposed to fight the bad guys not join them! I loved you!"

**"What can I do?" he wondered. This whole thing was some kind of misunderstanding. He hadn't meant to condition a girl into liking him by giving her tuna every day. Who knew Pavlov was strong?**

**"I don't know! But you'd better get your butt out there right now and do **_**something**_** Because if I don't get any sleep tonight, I'm going to be a very angry Nora. And you wouldn't like me when I'm angry." Nora had grabbed her hammer again and was about to test another swing when he immediately got out of bed and went out of the door.**

"**I'll be back." He could have sworn he heard Pyrrha repeatedly state the word 'No' over and over again. Not being able to sleep was giving him daydreams.**

**Stepping out into the hall, he found Blake in her nightgown currently nursing a minor head wound she had suffered courtesy of Nora. Poor girl. No one but the Grimm deserved to be on the receiving end of that kind of force.** **"Hey, Blake..."**

**Amber eyes met his briefly before moving to the floor. "Jaune..."**

**It was now or never. He produced a small cylindrical can from behind his back, and slid his finger into the tiny can opener on its lid. "Would you... like some tuna?"**

**Her bow twitched, and those sorrowful eyes lit up at the sound of the can opening. "Tuna?"**

Cinder growled. "This is purely ridiculous. Surely no one can make someone fall in love with just food."

**"Yup." Jaune moved against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. "I brought a spoon."** **Blake eagerly sat down next to him. She stared expectantly at the open container of canned fish. Clearly she was waiting for him to begin.**

**"Uh..." He dipped the plastic spoon in and took out a generous chunk of the white meat. "Say aaah?"**

**Blake did so willingly, and Jaune slid the spoon of tuna into her waiting mouth. She clamped her lips down on it happily, chewing with a satisfied grin on her face.** **When she swallowed Blake rubbed her face lovingly against his shoulder and even purred. She remained like that until Jaune slid an arm around her. '**_**Did I seriously just get a girlfriend because of tuna?**_**'**

**With a soft sigh he shook his head and smiled. Jaune dipped the spoon back in and prepared to continue feeding his strange new girlfriend.**

* * *

**That's the end of the first short, I hope you like it. I'm still trying to finish the fourth chapter. This will be made to complete any requests that overflow and that I feel like cannot put into a full chapter. Most of these shorts will be light-hearted or comedy based or romantic.**

**Before that I have to announce that I will bring more people into the react room however I may also remove some people because I feel like the problem with react fics is that there will be too many people reacting that it would remove the flow of the entire chapter. So for certain scenarios some characters may leave but also come back. I think I'm the first to introduce such an idea, tell me if I'm wrong.**

**NigmaShady, signing out!**


	5. Marriage with Legacy

**AN: Hey I'm back! I finally finished this. Here's the double entry of two other fanfics in RWBY. To all those others who think that I'm using these writers' stories as a reaction. Look at the other react fics in Fire Emblem, Percy Jackson and Naruto to just name a few. They also act as pseudo-reviews of those fics or simple praises. Don't worry I will do my own original versions of material, like the last chapter, the next one and the one after that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY as that is the intellectual property of Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum. I do not own "A Monster's Marriage", "A Monster's Family" and "Rolls off the Tongue", they are respectively the intellectual property of Jiu-jitsu dude and Rare Nyte.**

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Appearing into the room was a confused Coco Adel and her nervous best friend Velvet Scarlatina who were wondering where they were. Her question came from the fact that several junior students, the Roman Torchwick, some Mistral students, General Ironwood, Ozpin, and Glynda Goodwitch in a theater.

"I have decided to bring some new company to our last screening." The Creator appeared with the two in tow.

"Literally this is what you guys have been doing?" Coco asked as she decided to sit in a newly created couch that was next to team RWBY and NPR. The nods she got from the audience meant that they must have been here for a long time.

"Is everyone ready for this one?" The Creator asked and since no one responded or decided to comment about the two. There were a few muffled screams but those came from Qrow and Tai whose mouths were covered with sheets that came from the Creator's creation powers.

**Cinder Fall was a monster. A monster that was talented in her line of work like lying, cheating, stealing, and killing. She was good at what she did whether it be for power or respect or revenge. No one got in the way of the Cinder Fall.**

Every good guy in the room stared at Cinder who was now coming up with a solution to not only get the Maiden but also escape Beacon and create a new identity. The Creator on seeing her distress commented. "Do not worry certain parts of what has transpired may not be remembered by some people to protect the rest in this room."

Ruby complained. "That's not fair Mr. Creator! Why are you helping a bad guy?"

The Creator answered. "I do not choose sides, I simply want to show all of you without any repercussions that will drastically change events in the timeline."

**Only one person who was close to her had no clue of who Cinder really was or what she did and she'd kill to make it stay that way. Cinder walking on the suburbs of Vale until she stopped at a simple yet stylish one floor ranch house with a small yard and a flower bed that were both meticulously cared for. One would expect a house like this for a housewife but not Cinder Fall. She elegantly pushed through the entrance of the house, her once sadistic yet cold expression changing to a warm and caring face.**

"**Honey I'm home!" She walked through the modest yet extravagant living room while she heard the sounds of the kitchen. This told her that person was finishing the touches on their dinner. A dinner that washed away all the troubles she had in that dark world.**

"**Cindy! I'm in the kitchen!" Walking into the kitchen, a smile coming to her face as she saw him. Clad in a 'kiss the cook' apron and cutting up chicken by the sink, with his ridiculous mop of blond hair and deep blue eyes, and that dumb smile on his face, the one that was reserved for her.**

Pyrrha was breathing heavily on this househusband version of her partner. To her this was the most handsome version she had seen yet. This lived up to her own dreams besides the knight in shining armor saving her from the celebrity life.

Cinder's eyebrow had raised questioningly, '_There is no way I would fall for a wimp like that._'

"**Hey babe, I was starting to get worried. I even brought out the first aid kit if I had to find you bleeding on the street again."**

**She scoffed at his suspicion. "Jaune, that happened once."**

**He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Does it need to happen more than once for me to care?"**

**She then slid up behind him, wrapping her arms around his more toned waist. She then planted a soft kiss on his neck. "I remember it worked out well for you."**

"**Because I met you?" He questioned as she chuckled.**

**Her purr caused him to jump a bit, he looked into her predatory eyes. "Because you got laid."**

**He chuckled. "You're bad."**

"Who knew all the big bad Cinder needed was a wimpy blonde nerd?" Roman's statement caused Emerald to glare at the experienced criminal while Cinder unconsciously started to cause her part of the couch to burn due to her half maiden powers.

"I suggest if you still loved your life Roman then you would quit it." Cinder's suggestion was met with mere laughter from both Roman and Neo. Her hand roared with empowered flames but were quickly extinguished by the Creator.

"Remember no violence, Ms. Fall." She simply glared at the Creator who ignored this jab. On the other hand it looks like Nora commented towards Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, and Ruby.

"Don't you think Jauney is the perfect husband?" Those girls started to blush red as Ren raised his eyebrow questioningly.

Nora answered. "Well think of what fearless leader is good at. He cooks, cleans, sews, and is able to establish friendly relationships without any problem if it's not in Beacon. He's like the best househusband you can ask for."

**Jaune then turned to her and wrapped his arms around her. "What happened?"**

**She sighed. "I got caught up at work today. Long day, especially since my bosses are starting to be more demanding. It doesn't help that my employee slash partner is too flashy and childish."**

**She was supposed to say more but his kiss on her forehead silenced that action. "Sorry baby. Why don't you get changed? Just relax in the living room. I'll bring you something to drink. Your favorite brand."**

**She rested her head on his chest and smiled. "That sounds nice."**

"**Then go, I'll prepare it for you." He said as she walked away but not before a slap to her behind from her husband.**

"That dude's got brass beach balls to do that." Mercury remarked which then earned him an icy glare from Cinder that promised death.

"I'm rooting for this kid, personally." Roman commented.

'_Maybe Jaune could do that to me?_' Pyrrha squealed from that daydream of a notion that caused her teammates to simply sigh.

**Cinder smiled. "It seems that you will be punished later. I hope you won't fear from that dear."**

**Jaune smiled in return with more confidence. "I'll be waiting for that honey."**

**A few minutes later, Cinder had returned to the living room clad in the uniform of her conquered husband. Sweatpants and a Pumpkin Pete hoodie that was the first casualty in the first weeks of their relationship. She first called it childish and ghastly but it grew on her.**

Roman had just started rolling on the floor and laughing loudly while Coco simply closed her eyes on the fashion monstrosity.

"How did I fall for this fool?!" Cinder stated to which she could clearly see that there was no way she could even see a situation where she is in love with Jaune.

**She made her way to her favorite chair which was a rich dark leather recliner that had too much padding on it. However Jaune was able to show her the error of her ways, he was surprisingly good at that.**

"Emerald." Said minion of the killer lady looked at her expectantly.

"Yes, Cinder."

"Make a note on that chair. I want that chair. It looks like that fool has a bit of a redeeming quality." Emerald was shocked but followed those orders but now had a job to do. Observe Jaune Arc and if it would ruin her chances then end him. He wasn't that important and he could actually cause harm to their plans in Vale.

**Her knight clad in the same apron had brought a strong weapon. A martini of her choice to which he gave her. "Hey baby. Here's your martini."**

**She gratefully accepted the drink. "My hero." She then patted the area next to her, a signal that meant for him to sit.**

Cinder gave a smile. "Hmm... he has good taste."

**He sat next to her. "So tell me about it."**

**She sighed, it was getting harder for her to come up with ways to talk about her work without mentioning what really happened. "You know that we've got a big acquisition coming up right? So, we're supposed to be outsourcing right now. These contractors are killing me."**

**Jaune placed a comforting hand on her lap. "That bad, huh."**

"**Jaune they're the worst. The boss of these contractors… Salem is providing the manpower but is just so needy. She's constantly droning on and on in our meetings about 'getting their due' and 'what her people are owed' and 'exes ruining everything.' I just keep on having to tell her this is the best deal or plan she's going to get but she just wants everything to be done quickly despite having more time than others."**

Ozpin was shocked, here was a member of Salem's group working under his nose in his domain. This was the first for him to be fooled, what he didn't know was that this would happen a lot of times under his nose.

**Jaune grimaced. "Is it a good deal."**

**She nodded. "It is. To die for, babe. If it happens, we'd rock this city to the core, if she'd just listen."**

**Jaune chuckled, he believed his wife a hundred percent but it didn't mean it was funny for him to hear a lot of exaggerations. "You sure love your hyperbole."**

**Cinder smiled. "Don't I though however-" She scowled. "There's a lot of problems with the people I work with. There's one guy who is annoying, one who is silent, one who is arrogant and opportunistic. Along with the guy I'm working with who's been bitching about his ex leaving him and how the world will know his pain. I think I'd adopt it as a torture method to be honest."**

Blake had a suspicious feeling to who that person is, '_It can't be Adam._'

"**Well at least he doesn't wear all black honey." Jaune was expecting a comeback from her but her silence was all that he needed to know his joke was right.**

"**Damn, that's intense. Let me guess the love of his life ran away and now he compliments it by looking like an edgelord."**

**Cinder nodded. "Jaune, he even mutters her name every time in a sentence."**

'_Goddamn it._' Blake knew Adam was obsessive but this was too much. She didn't expect it to be that bad... '_Maybe I should have handled that differently._'

**He chuckled. "Well if his wardrobe is like that then I guess it is torture to wear. Good thing Pete looks good on you."**

**She flicked her finger on his forehead. "Hush you. I make everything look good."**

**He smirked. "I love you and I know you love me."**

**The oven started beeping from the kitchen as she ran a hand along his cheek. "I do. Now go fulfill your duties and feed me."**

**He snorted as he got up. "You should be more grateful that one of us knows how to cook. I swear it's like you have a talent for burning things to a crisp."**

"**It's a talent." Her dangerous smile faltered when her scroll began to ring and she glanced at the caller ID. She groaned as she realized it was Roman again. "I'm sorry but I have to take this. It's from work."**

"**No problem I'll just get the food could you handle the table." Her response was a simple nod. She waited for him to be in the kitchen before receiving the call, audio only with a growl.**

"**What?"**

**Roman chuckled. "Well someone's in a mood. Did you sleep on the wrong pile of ashes?"**

**She demanded. "Speak."**

**There was silence now coming from the other end that told her things were not looking good. "We're behind schedule. When Little Red hit the docks that was a major supply that's now gone. I need two more weeks to do it safely."**

**She took a deep breath but was still angry enough to get her point across. "I'm not a woman to disappoint, Roman. You misunderstand. You think I actually care about your safety along with the group and that infuriating imp you carry around. If you fail to meet the deadline… then I think I should show you the **_**consequences**_**."**

"Damn! Somebody's whipped!" Yang yelled out which earned a fiery glare from Roman as Cinder agreed with the blonde bimbo.

"Don't worry Roman. I'm very sure you enjoyed being my bitch." Cinder chuckled even if Roman fumed with anger.

However her opinion of this Jaune person was getting better. A man who is the perfect househusband who then follows her every order was one she wanted in the back of her power driven mind.

**She smirked when he heard him being nervous. "I- But I-"**

**She interrupted his nervous ramblings. "If you do not make the deadline in the warehouse by this Friday. Expect me to-"**

**Jaune suddenly called her from the kitchen. "Cinnabon bun! Do you want potatoes or rice with the chicken?"**

**Roman was about to interject but she quickly silenced him. "Silence you fool." She then covered the receiver. "Do we have sweet potatoes, dear?"**

Roman smirked. "Talk about a full one eighty."

"**Yes! I'll put them on."**

"**Thank you baby! Carry on my kitchen knight!" She removed her hand from the receiver. "They will tell stories in the underground if you say anything of what had occurred. If you fail me expect your life to end right there, Roman."**

**Roman asked. "Who the hell was that?"**

"**Someone who can kill you with a single word. Do we understand each other? Also if you try to search for him then you shall face me."**

**His forlorn reply filled her with happiness. "Yes… ma'am."**

"**Good. One way or another, I will see you Friday." She quickly ended the call before he could respond due to Jaune entering the living room with the roasted chicken with sweet potatoes in his arms.**

"**Are you alright?"**

**She answered instantly. "I am. Let me fix the table for you. Afterwards can you feed me something else Jaune."**

**The slight sway of her hips caused him to nearly cause the meal to fall and for his temperature to drastically rise. But he smiled. "I'll get the tools dear. But first let's eat."**

Pyrrha blushed. "I don't think I can watch anymore of this." She didn't want to admit that she wanted this but she also did not want to see an adult scene with her crush and a superior sensual and more mature girl even if she was evil.

"There's more." The Creator commented.

**The scene shifted to** **Jaune as he strained against the bonds linking his hands to the back of the metal chair. He'd spent what felt like most of the last hour trying to get the cuffs to break, but they hadn't even budged. A cold sweat ran down his back he considered the consequences of staying here any longer. He had to get out, and he had to get out now. He shuffled his feet, tied to the chair's legs, along the floor, pushing himself back and forth. **

**Maybe, just maybe, if he had Aura, he could break one of his hands enough to get it free. It'd suck, but hey, it'd worked for that guy in that movie, why not him? He grit his teeth in anticipation as the chair leaned further and further back. He was almost there, just one last push! He closed his eyes and waited as the chair began its fall. It would all be over in a-**

**"My, my, aren't we an ambitious little Huntsman?" A terrifyingly familiar voice called, as a hand caught his shoulder, robbing him of his momentum and righting the chair. He shuddered as he felt the hand release its grip on his shoulder and trail down his chest until he could feel her breath on his ear.**

The Beacon people were alarmed, it seemed that marriage was a front. "Jaune get out of there." Ren yelled.

The Creator laughed. "Do not worry about your friend. There's more here than what meets the eye."

**"Are you bored of me already? We still have so much to discuss." She purred.**

**"I'm not telling you anything." He snapped back.**

**She chucked as she slowly pulled back, her nails raking along his chest, before walking around the chair to face him.** **"I imagine you think that sounds brave."**

**Cinder Fall taunted with a smirk. "Don't worry, you're far from the first man to believe this, and you won't be to first one to break either. All you have to decide, is how much pain we're going to go through to get there." She hummed as she cupped his chin, forcing him to look her in the eye. "Just between us, I don't think it's going to take all that long."**

**He snarled as he opened his mouth wide and twisted his head to bite into her hand, only to have his efforts rewarded with a sharp crack, as a slap from her other and sent his head spinning to the side.**

"Who knew Lover Boy was into this?" Yang questioned as Blake raised her eyebrow in amazement.

"Lover Boy? Yang don't you call him Vomit Boy." Yang realized what she said and blushed in embarrassment as Tai was about to comment but his mouth was covered.

Raven groaned. "Oh shut it you big teddy bear. You can't be this overbearing, you have to let them go."

Glynda smirked. "Says the one who's the picture of deadbeat parent." Raven was about to unsheathe her katana but that also disappeared thanks to the Creator.

**She tsked. "But, I've been wrong before. Not that it matters, we have all the time in the world, and I'm far from squeamish. How about you, little Hunter? I bet you're not a big fan of blood."**

**"You're a monster!" He growled.**

**She rolled her eyes. "First time I've heard that one, I assure you."**

**"Doesn't make it any less true. Just you wait you will be brought to justice."**

**She chuckled as her finger touched his chin and forced him to look up at her. "Ara ara. And what, dear Huntsman, makes me a monster?"**

**"You're a murderer!" He accused.**

**She scoffed at his accusation. "I've killed people, yes. So has any number of your little friends, the Huntsmen you read about in the news, the soldiers that guard your borders."**

**"Um… That's different!" He defended.**

"See Roman, everyone no matter who they are can never win against me in a battle of wits." Cinder laughed as Roman muttered along the lines of hired help being more of the problem.

**"Oh? Are those people a special kind of dead that I haven't heard about, one that doesn't count as much? If so, I must share this news immediately." She stated while her hands slowly teasingly went around the bounded boy's legs causing him to squirm. He dared not look ahead as there was a danger in seeing her cleavage.**

**"They kill when they have to. They do it to protect people. I do as well. You kill innocents" He argued.**

**"Protect them from whom? The disenfranchised, the desperate? Why do you imagine those bandits and faunus are so willing to resort to violence? Could it be that they've found that their voices have fallen on deaf ears? That your council has turned a blind eye to problems that are too complicated or expensive? Who has time to think about all that when elections are just around the corner? Especially when you have good little Huntsmen like you to deal with it. Yes I kill innocents but don't tell me that huntsman also don't do the same."**

**Her monologue stunned him. "I- I- Twist it however you want, it doesn't change anything. You kill for yourself, nothing more."**

"Don't fall for it Jaune. Be strong!" Pyrrha and Ruby yelled as they didn't want their knight to fall to such a wicked woman.

**She chuckled. "And that's what makes me a monster?"**

**"Doesn't it?" He challenged. "You only care about power."**

**She scowled. "Do you know who doesn't care about power, little Huntsman? Those that already have it." He opened his mouth to respond, only have it snap shut as she stuck him again. "See? What are you thinking about right now? It's hurting me, isn't it? You crave power more than anything right now, because you have none. I imagine this is a new experience for you."**

"I knew she was bad for you. Fight her off fearless leader!" Nora yelled out.

Weiss interjected. "Um… I think they are roleplaying, Nora. As in what couples do."

Ruby sweatdropped. "Couples are weird."

"Eh… then maybe Ren and I should do something like this." The man in question visibly shook his head to demonstrate his objection.

**He spat blood at her, it falling just short at her feet. "You're wrong. I've been powerless almost my entire life."**

**She snorted. "Oh please, what have you ever truly struggled for?" She gestured towards him. "You never wondered where you next meal is coming from, have you? Have you ever had to walk from one town to another because you won't survive the winter if you stay? Do even know how to hunt? Have you ever stolen, not out of spite, but out of desperation?"**

**He was about to say something but she interrupted him as she smelt that she was winning this battle of ideals. "No, you haven't. Mommy and daddy took care of all that for you, but it still wasn't enough, was it? Despite the fact that you had everything that you could ever need, you wanted more. You wanted to be a Hunter, you wanted power."**

**"I wanted to help people!"**

**"You wanted to be a hero." She corrected. "You wanted the glory, to be someone, to have people notice you. You chose a life of violence, little Hunter, that sounds pretty selfish to me."**

"She's wrong. She doesn't know anything about Jaune." Pyrrha repeated this over and over upon seeing Jaune losing the fight to this Cinder.

Ruby sweatdropped. "Um, Pyrrha, you know this isn't real right."

**"I'd never dream of hurting someone I didn't have to!" He defended.**

**She grinned wickedly as she leaned in. "Oh, but you have thought about hurting people, haven't you? Perhaps some big, bad ruffian, a bandit that no one cares about. I bet you've been waiting for it, the chance to test your skills, to know that you're better than them."**

**"I've never-"**

**"-admitted it, I know. But, you have thought about it, I know you have." She chuckled as she watched his head fall. "Oh, don't be so dramatic, it's perfectly natural. The only thing that's different is the reasons why we fight. Tell me, little Hunter, what did you imagine would be waiting for you when you returned from the battlefield, bloody and victorious?"**

**"Shut up." He mumbled towards the floor. "It's not like that, I just…I just wanted-"**

**"-to be special. To be acknowledged, to be praised, to be admired." A smirk found its way to her face as she moved over to him. "Perhaps by a woman?" He looked away and she burst out laughing. "Oh Gods, of course it is! Don't worry, little Hunter, that just makes you like the endless stream of young men that have marched off to fight, adventure in their heads and murder in their hearts. It certainly doesn't make you special."**

**"Just get it over with." He snapped.**

**She chuckled, pushed him back in his seat and straddling his waist. "Oh no, my little Huntsman, you wanted to talk, remember?" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Tell me about her, this woman you'd kill for."**

"Damn this is getting hot real fast!" Coco yelled out as Velvet tried to shush her but everyone was realizing they would see something real adult soon.

"Ms. Adel that comment is highly inappropriate." Glynda spoke as the others just snickered.

"Well you don't have to worry about anything Miss G. The one who is the most worried is P money over there." Pyrrha blushed in embarrassment over Yang's statement. Was it really that obvious?

**"I wouldn't-"**

**"I bet she's beautiful, isn't she? Yes, she'd have to be to rile you up so. They're always beautiful, you know."**

**"Stop." He demanded.**

**"I bet she doesn't even know your name, or if she does, she's never said it with anything but contempt. You thought that maybe you could change all that if you just did something special enough, if you were special enough." She allowed Aura to flow into her arms, and watched the boy squirm painfully against the heat running through her. "Tell me, am I getting warm?"**

Cinder smirked. _'Probably should add this under more enjoyable torture methods.'_

**"Fuck you." He gasped.**

**"Oh, I bet you've dreamt of that too." She taunted as she slowly grinded her hips on his. This caused him to squirm and beg for the blood to not go to his lower parts.**

**"No! I would never ever think of you." He shouted back.**

**"Please, you've been more nervous in the past few moments than when I was threatening to torture you. Do you want me, little Huntsman? You certainly wouldn't be the first, I'm afraid that doesn't make you special either." Her taunts had started to hit home after she noticed a certain part was getting harder.**

The five girls in the audience that were clearly affected by the showing of the blonde's bulge started to blush and imagine what it would be like. Meanwhile Cinder smirked on the blonde's appendage. '_He is of noticeable size._'

**He struggled to somehow lean further back in the chair. "I'm not-"**

**"-very selfless, as it turns out. The world at your fingertips, and you still wanted more. Learned to fight, to protect yourself, and you still wanted more. Now you're sitting here, my prisoner, and you still want more." She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "You're so goddamn selfish."**

**"Please-" he begged.**

**"Please what, little Huntsman?" She asked. "I need to know what you want in order to give it to you. Is it for me to stop?" She nipped at his ear. "Or perhaps something else?"**

**"I can't my duty-"**

**"Oh, but you can, and I think you will. And your current duty is to serve me." She whispered, pressing into him. "Just say the words. Show me how selfish you really are."**

The girls who were starting to have feelings for Jaune except Cinder were on bated breath. They lost in the battle of sensuality but they still hoped that this Jaune would not give into temptation. Pyrrha bit her lip until blood came out. "It's not fair! It's not fair! I should have one with Jaune! Where's mine?!"

**He swallowed. "I want-"**

**The several ringing of the doorbell stopped the couple from going further as Jaune sighed. "I want us to continue but I'm afraid someone has to answer the door."**

**Cinder growled. "If it was anyone else I would kill them instantly." She got of his lap and went to their desk and grabbed the keys and quickly unlocked the binds of her husband. "It seems I need to answer this."**

**Jaune nodded. "Well I'll get things ready for our guest, why don't I meet them Cindy!"**

**Cinder didn't respond as Jaune went out the bedroom door. His steps indicating that he was making his way to the house's entrance. '**_**Could Emerald just have been late this time? I was this close.**_**'**

**Outside, Emerald Sustrai was standing in front of the Arc-Fall door trying to purge anything that might incriminate her boss… and hide their activities from her husband. '**_**Luckily for us he's dumb. But honestly this is tiring to do week after week. It's amazing that they've been together for half a year.**_**'**

"Ah, you're still the obedient slave." Roman taunted as Emerald gave her the finger and gave another fiery glare to Mercury who was laughing at that comment.

"I will murder both of you in your sleep." Even though Emerald fought back, Cinder sent her a silent glare that meant for her to be quiet.

"Don't worry Emerald. I think I needed to talk _personally _to Mercury." The silver haired assassin gulped in fear. Last time Cinder talked to someone 'personally', they were never seen again since he helped in disposing of the body.

**She took a deep breath after she had knocked twice again. She steadied herself for the ensuing shenanigans. The face that answered the door was friendly, almost unreasonably friendly, with its bright blue eyes and goofy grin. She noticed as well that he was sweating slightly, half-naked and… '**_**Don't look down, she will kill you if you notice that you interrupted their time again.**_**'**

"Um… P-Money, you're drooling." Yang noticed the rapid surge of drool hanging from the champion as she soaked in the image of a very fit but muscular Jaune.

"Um… Yang. I think you should look at your team." Yang looked to see Weiss doing another face palm as the other two members were in the same state as Pyrrha.

**"Hey Em! How's it going?" Jaune asked, as he leaned against the door frame.**

**She responded with a bored tone. "Oh, you know, just keeping busy."**

**"I, um, like your new outfit?" He said, glancing down at her.**

'_**Outfit?**_**' She looked down at her usual outfit, one that was meant to draw eyes places other than her hands, and realized what he meant. She had made a habit of changing into something a bit more...conservative, before coming over in the past.**

"Damn you're trying so hard to remove Cinder's husband, you're willing to do that, Em." Mercury snickered at Emerald's increasingly red face filled with embarrassment.

"Mercury, calm yourself. I think you already know that Emerald would never do something that would cause harm to anything I own." Cinder's smirk caused Emerald to be even more embarrassed and shocked.

'_Wait… she's actually accepting this guy._'

**She mentally shrugged. Damage done.** **'**_**Damn**__**! It's not like I can use my Semblance on him now**_**.' It was time for another excuse. "I was, uh...hiking. It's a new hobby." She lied.**

**"Cool." He accepted easily, stepping back and holding the door open. "Come on in and have a seat, I'll go grab Cindy."**

"**Thanks." She walked inside and found herself in the comfortable home. Looking back to what Cinder does she would have never expected this for the one who saved her on the streets. '**_**I'll never get used to this.**_**'**

**She made her way to the living room and settled on the couch, sitting opposite of what she'd learned was 'Cinder's chair.' '**_**What a shocker… all black and leather.**_**'**

**She was quick to stand when Cinder entered the room, despite Jaune waving for her to remain seated. "Ma'am." She greeted.**

**Motioning for her to take a seat as she found her own. "How are you Emerald?"**

**"I'm well Cinder. I have an update about the situation at the…office, like you asked." She tried.**

**Cinder nodded absently. "Yes?"**

**Emerald coughed and shot a glance towards Jaune, happily resting on his own plush, brown recliner. "We uh, found out where the um… water was coming from and-"**

**"Fascinating." Cinder cut her off, eyes scanning over her, before narrowing. Emerald instantly knew that she was going to regret coming to their house. "Emerald that is an… **_**adventurous **_**outfit."**

"Busted!" Mercury yelled out as he laughed but then groaned after a sharp elbow to his ribs from Emerald.

"Looks like someone's gonna be put in the kiddy corner for seducing her man." Roman laughed as Neo found it funny since the two partners in crime appeared.

**"Yeah, she started hiking recently apparently! Surprised me too, I always thought she was a city girl." Jaune offered. **

'_Don't make the situation get any worse._' Emerald thought since her face was already as red as a certain Beacon student's name.

"Aw, Oum! This guy's an idiot." Roman's comment made some people laugh.

"It would be an inconvenience and a benefit to have a naïve partner like him." Winter said to which Weiss agreed however Pyrrha wanted to contest if it wasn't for her two teammates stopping her.

**Cinder glared at Emerald who was trying very hard to hide. "Hiking? That must be quite a lot of work. My and doesn't she look **_**thirsty**_**?** **Jaune, could you be a dear and grab our resident 'hiker' some water?"**

'_**Please, please. For the love of the mighty Oum, just don't do it Jaune.**_**'**

"Well you are thirsty Emerald." Everyone laughed at Mercury's comment to which Emerald wanted nothing but to just disappear.

**"No, no, no! I'm fine!" She blurted out, leaning forward out of her seat.**

**Cinder tsked. "Nonsense dear, you look positively **_**parched. **_**Don't you think so, honey?"**

**Jaune smiled and motioned for her to sit as he stood. "I can see it. Don't' worry its just water Em, I'll be right back."**

**Cinder looked to him. "Can you also place on a shirt as well? Emerald might get even thirstier."**

The laughter in the audience reached higher levels that caused Emerald to want to use her semblance to cause unspeakable Lovecraftian nightmares. However what crushed her spirit was seeing Cinder laugh at her misfortune.

**"Thank you dear, take your time." Cinder encouraged.**

**Emerald's eyes followed him in silent horror as he merrily left her to her doom, Cinder's gaze boring into her. As soon as he cleared the room, she snapped back to the dark-haired woman.** **"It's not what you're thinking!"**

**Cinder raised an eyebrow. "You know what I'm thinking? Is that your Semblance now?"**

**"N-no, I just-"**

**Cinder smirked. "Part of me is surprised you didn't try to use your Semblance on me while you showed off, though I would have known of course."**

**Emerald's brow creased at that. '**_**She does not get it does she?**_**' "How-" **

**"Because I always know." She said, leaving no room for argument. "Though this," she made a gesture towards the green-haired girl, "cavorting around in front of me AND my husband? Might be worse."**

"Someone please just end me." Emerald whispered to herself as Mercury was getting a huge kick out of this along with Roman and that little imp.

**Sweat trickled down Emerald's forehead as she was face to face with an incensed Cinder. Her jaw worked up and down trying to come up with words but they escaped her. "Um- I- I-"**

**"Got the water!" Jaune announced, as he re-entered the room, delivering it with a flourish. "Here you go Em."**

**She sighed in relief which did not go unnoticed by Cinder as her glare increased. "T-thanks."**

**"No problem!" He said, as he walked back over to his chair. "What where you guys talking about? Water in the office? Like a leak?"**

**"Precisely dear." Cinder answered, staring Emerald down.**

"Yeah you're leaking in front of other Cinder's hubby." Roman commented as the others started laughing in return.

"Dead men. All of you!" Emerald exclaimed.

**He shrugged. "I can take care of it for you, no need to hire someone."**

**"That's ok!" Emerald rushed out. "We've got a guy!" '**_**Don't involve yourself. For Oum's sake Jaune, read the fucking atmosphere.**_**' She looked at Cinder who was questioning her with another glare.**

**"Are you sure? I'm pretty handy."**

**Cinder stopped him from pressing further after she patted his arm and gave him a warm smile. "I know dear, but I think that this was caused by lack of proper maintenance, and I simply **_**insist that people clean up their own messes**_**. Isn't that right Emerald?"**

**Said tan girl simply nodded quickly as Jaune's decided to let it go. "Well ok, if you're sure…"**

**Cinder smirked at Emerald's reactions. "Certain, my knight. After all, this should be taken care of by…"**

**"Tomorrow!" Emerald snapped out, sitting on the edge of her seat.**

**"Excellent." Cinder nodded, before turning to Jaune and motioning to Emerald. "Dear, look at how stressed she is."**

**He frowned. "You ok Em?"**

'_**You're asking that? Are you kidding me?**_**' Emerald quickly answered. "Great! Never better! Fantastic!" '**_**Just let me leave. I'm sorry for interrupting your me time, Cinder. Please spare me.**_**'**

**Cinder shook her head slowly. "Poor thing's a mess. Jaune, could you go get some wine for us all? Maybe that will calm her nerves."**

**"Sure!" He agreed, popping up again.**

**She immediately shrieked and stood up in order to stop him. "NO!"**

"What's wrong Em? I thought this was paradise for you." Mercury's taunts were getting worse and worse for Emerald as her alternate version's situation was getting worse and worse.

"I didn't expect to enjoy this. But I most certainly do. Jaune… huh. Maybe I should talk to him." Cinder thought aloud which incited the glares of Pyrrha, Blake, Yang, and Ruby who were all along the lines of no bitch. Emerald certainly discovered her new target. '_That Jaune will die to prevent all of this._'

**"Emerald." Cinder warned in a low tone, forcing her back down into her seat. "Our home is your home, and apparently, what is mine is **_**yours**_**."**

**Jaune shook his head. "Geez Em, you're frazzled. I'll grab some of the good stuff for us, won't be two shakes."**

**"Oh, I think we still have a bottle of the Mistralian left dear, see if you can find it." Cinder offered as he walked towards the kitchen.**

**Emerald's hope was gone. '**_**Don't leave me with her!' **_**Emerald would bet every dollar she'd ever stolen that bottle didn't exist. She winced as his footsteps faded. "Cinder, I would never-"**

**"Oh?" She drawled. "Do you not find my Jaune attractive?" **

**Her hands became hot with fire which made Emerald flinch. '**_**Any answer will cause a painful death.**_**'** **"No! I mean yes!"**

**She hummed. "So, you admit to being attracted to my husband."**

**Emerald sighed as she accepted her fate. '**_**This is hell. Mercury smothered me in my sleep last night, and I'm currently in hell.**_**'**

"Oh, that hurts, Em. I thought this was what you wanted from Cinder all this time." Emerald had hid her face from seeing any more of this horrible situation.

**"Not that I could particularly blame you of course. After all, I chose him."**

**She sighed in relief again. '**_**Thank the gods. She finally let it go. She's just going to talk about her and Jaune-**_**'**

**"If you hadn't acted on it, of course."**

**Just like that Cinder's words destroyed any chance of escape. '**_**The Gods can fuck right off.**_**'** **"I-"**

**Cinder shrugged. "Let's see how Jaune feels about it, shall we?" She turned and yelled to the other room. "Honey! Did you find the wine? Any will do if you can't find that bottle, but I've got a question for you."**

**Emerald was screaming internally. '**_**Let this nightmare end already. I'm sorry I will never wear these kinds of clothes again.**_**'**

**"Coming!" His voice called as his footsteps echoed down the hall.** **Cinder smirked at her as he entered the room, glasses and wine in hand.**

**"What's up babe?" He asked, concern clear on his face.**

**She smiled at him. "Oh, nothing life threatening…" A glance at Emerald confirmed that that was untrue. "…It's just that I've found out what's got Em so down."**

**He perked up. "What's that?"**

**Cinder gave him a sad look. "She feels unattractive."**

**Emerald started to sweat more as she was getting more nervous with what his answer would be. '**_**NONONONO!**_**'**

Some girls in the audience were dreading Jaune's answer since this version was more or less the same as the one back in Beacon.

**He scoffed. "That's ridiculous, she's beautiful. I'm sure lots of guys are dying to meet her."**

**Emerald winced. '**_**We're both going to die here Jaune… actually it's just me isn't it.**_**'**

**The woman in red sighed. "That's what I said, but she wasn't convinced. She wanted to know what **_**you **_**think, dear?"**

**He was about to answer but Cinder stopped him. Cinder then shook her head. "No baby, like, would YOU date her? Hypothetically, of course."**

**Emerald's ruby red eyes almost popped out of her head. '**_**Don't respond idiot! It's a TRAP!**_**'**

**His cheeks colored red which meant that Emerald was in the danger zone. "Oh."**

"Come on Jaune, you like someone who is red haired, a bit chunky and treats you like a mother does to a son." Pyrrha challenged which earned a lot of sweat drops from the audience around her.

"Um. Miss Nikos might I suggest to actually start trying to be in a relationship with your partner." Ironwood immediately regretted that statement as Pyrrha looked at him like he was the Oracle of Delphi.

**"You don't have to answer!" She assured him hurriedly.**

**Cinder silenced her with a hand. "Nonsense dear, it's just a simple question. This is about **_**you **_**after all."**

**He coughed. "Well, I uh…" His eyes met the floor.**

"Jaune wouldn't say anything right even if he was married." Ruby asked which earned a groan from Weiss.

"Ruby, I think you understand how idiotic that fool really is." Weiss clearly explained.

**Emerald was pleading to any god listening and to Jaune. '**_**NO! THE ANSWER IS NO! PLEASE JAUNE PLEASE!**_**'**

**He swallowed and looked at her. "I mean…yeah, if I hadn't met Cindy, and you had asked…I'd probably have been head over heels."**

Qrow growled having removed his bonds. "It looks like being blonde is truly the key to getting women no matter how stupid they are."

Ozpin chuckled. "Yes it seems they have truly mastered the art of the H.A.R.E.M"

**Emerald's hopes of being able to communicate freely with Cinder outside or inside this house were shattered. '**_**WHHHHHYYYYYYY!?**_**'**

**"Awww, that's so sweet." Cinder crooned at Jaune, before turning her gaze to Emerald. "Now, don't you feel better? Don't you feel more attractive?"**

**"Amazingly so." She squeaked.**

**Jaune chuckled as he set the glasses down, pouring wine for them. "Well, now that we've got the awkwardness out of the way, did you want to stay for dinner? I was just about to cook something for all of us."**

**"NO!" She yelped, leaping from her seat, earning a hurt look from the blond. "I mean…You've inspired me! I've got to get back out there! There's plenty of fish in the sea!"**

"Emerald I will have to educate you on making better excuses in the moment. It seems it could be a very big weakness going ahead." Cinder whispered softly to which the green haired assassin dumbly nodded.

**Cinder smiled. "That's the spirit, dear."**

**"Thanks for everything!" She blurted out as she rushed for the door.**

**"Go get'em Em!" Jaune called after her as the door slammed. He shook his head and turned to his wife. "You know, I wouldn't have guessed how much of a mess she is."**

**She chuckled. "Yes, she has a talent for putting up facades." She hummed as she stretched in her chair. "Also, I'm hungry."**

**He smiled at her. "Alright. I've been looking at some interesting recipes you'd like. Dinner will be ready in a jiff."**

**She shook her head, rising from her seat and walking over to him. "But I'm hungry now."**

**He laughed. "I can't make it any fast-"**

**She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in ear. "But I'm **_**hungry for you**_**… Jaune." She added a light kiss on his neck that sent pleasant shivers down his spine.**

**She smirked, enjoying the way he stiffened, and how his arms wrapped around her soon after.** **"Then what kind of house husband would I be if I didn't feed you? We also didn't finish that scenario earlier, let's get back to it. My mistress." He whispered back.**

**She truly loved moments like these, she would kill to make them stay.**

"That's the end for that scenario. We are going to move on to the next. For what it's worth I am sorry for giving you this." The Creator appeared and immediately got to work on setting up the next scenario.

Emerald sighed in relief, '_Thank Oum that's over. There's no way that Cinder-_' She immediately looked to her boss/crush and realized she was giving a warm smile to the events that were shown. '_Time to kill an Arc indeed. Give him the worst nightmare I could ever make._'

"Is this next one where my nieces are screwing this Jaune dude." The Creator nodded as Qrow drew his flask and drank from its contents again.

"Oz you don't mind having one missing student right. I mean it's a combat school-" His musings were stopped by Glynda who was giving an icy glare.

"You know you're really pathetic Qrow. Can't afford to see old wounds." Winter smirked as the experienced hunter growled.

"Oh shut it Ice Queen. Ain't no one even trying to court you cuz' you're too much of a bitch." His comeback was received with a fierce growl as the two were about to fight until the Creator appeared and tied them down to the couch.

The Creator sighed. "Looks like it's hard to keep things civil. Well onto the next one. Please don't murder Mr. Arc, he is essential to you all."

**A nervous Jaune who was standing in front of the room of RWBY's door. '**_**Oh god, what the hell am I doing here? Why did Yang just-**_**'**

**The door opened revealing a Yang who had worn her usual outfit but this one was different since there was no jacket. Inside was a very red Ruby who looked like she was pleading to him to go away.**

"**Jaune! Good on you for being here! I thought I would have to make you come here by force."**

"**Um… Yang, what on Oum am I doing here?" Yang smirked and used her strength to pull him in the room as she immediately locked the door, barring his only escape unless he wanted to escape through the window.**

"**If this is about what happened last week, I am so so so so sorry." Yang chuckled but shook her head at the embarrassed Jaune.**

"**Well… if you want me to forgive you for what you did. I have to let you do a little favor for me." Jaune was surprised, he expected a punch that broke his skull. Was Yang leaning her chest too much on him, any more he might see something.**

"**What is it?" Yang smiled as she grabbed a slowly retreating Ruby who was very red.**

"**I need you to teach my little sister about relationships and what guys can do to with their-" She slowly licked her lips which caused Jaune to experience shivers.**

"Damn I'm sexy aren't I." Yang concluded after that small display. On the other hand, her birth mother scoffed and proudly stated. "A beginner's move at best."

Yang scowled at Raven who only returned with a smirk of her own. "I was doing more than that at your age. Ask your father and he would tell you." Said man was blushing and sweating profusely, he didn't want to traumatize his little dragon about Raven's more... adventurous... ways.

"… **assets." Ruby hid her face while Jaune was shocked.**

"**I think you'll enjoy this one." Yang cornered Jaune with her chest and on seeing his blushing face. "Because. I. Will!"**

**Alright, honesty time, Yang loved her sister and cared very much for her growth and adaptation to this new world. ...However, there MAY be a slight chance that she may have... exaggerated her sister's interest in boys for another purpose. It wasn't technically **_**lying **_**as such, it was just taking the truth and, well, bending it a little so that it becomes beneficial for herself.**

"Oy, I thought you were supposed to take care of Ruby's innocence!" Qrow accused as Yang decided to bang her head over and over against her hands. This was not what she wanted to hear.

Yang hated after seeing different scenarios of her and Vomit Boy. '_This actually might happen._'

**"You want to help, too right?" Yang approached Jaune who had been silently taking in the madness before him, as he often did nowadays, and she took one of his hands with hers and looked into his eyes pleadingly. "Maybe, if you and I just... showed a little affection. It would give her an idea of how relationships have evolved when it comes to this generation." Yang explained, not knowing where half the things she said were coming from.**

**"Basically, you want to kiss to teach her some kind of lesson about modern relationships? There is the internet for that, isn't there?" Jaune asked, lifting up his scroll that in no way resembled a scroll, the internet access on the device likely able to teach the innocent young girl all there was to know about the nevermores and the beowulves.**

"Oumdamn tell her. My little angel should not be touched like this until she's forty five!" Tai had broken out of his bonds and yelled out his frustration leading to Ruby wanting to hide in a ditch.

"Just shut up you teddy bear. Others are watching." Raven's apathetic statement caused Tai to flinch and sit back down.

He decided to grumble his words. "My little girl doesn't deserve this. Not to a playboy like him. What did my family do to deserve a cruel fate like this?!" The others sweat dropped at the actions of the overbearing single parent.

**"Oh but I think it would help if it were someone she trusted. Look just put your hands here-" Yang took his hands, placing them on her bare waist between her shirt and bottoms and moved closer to Jaune, only afterwards realizing her hasty move and growing a blush as her eyes reduced size.**

**"Erm- Is my opinion on the possibly mentally scarring event just moot or-?" Ruby piped up from where she stood, preemptively holding her hands in front of her face, a gap between her fingers allowing her vision that could be closed as soon as she saw something that may pop up in future nightmares.**

"Close your eyes Ruby!" Tai's scream was silenced by the Creator remaking his bonds that had sealed the incensed father.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Xiao Long but I will not have you ruin this screening." Said blonde bear was struggling again which caused his family to sigh in embarrassment.

"**How did this even happen?" Ruby tweeted out as her hands were still holding the front of her face. "Last time you guys didn't even talk much without Yang making fun of you."**

"**Um…" Jaune couldn't quite explain what exactly had happened in the fountain.**

**FLASHBACK TIME!**

"Oh why the hell are we going back. This is so cliché." Mercury complained as others agreed with his sentiments.

**Jaune didn't know why he decided to help Yang late at night. It's just he couldn't handle her somber mood that day when the brawler was mostly happy. Yet he was nervous because she could have been looking for a fight after Professor Goodwitch had banned her from using the arena after beating Sky to a pulp.**

**His normal reaction was about to come out of his mouth as he went to the fountain. He nearly emptied his stomach if it wasn't for-**

**"Uhh, you done checking yourself out or what?" came a sudden voice, causing Jaune to topple forward out of shock, plunging straight into the fountain, causing a great splash as he dove in.**

**Gasping for air, he rose to the surface before wiping his eyes and turning towards the startling voice. What he saw made him stop dead.** **There, standing drenched in her uniform before him, was a rather ticked off looking Yang Xiao Long as she fixed him with a glare.**

**He would be scared if he was at all focused on her face. The uniform she had kept on now stuck to her wet skin, dripping water droplets down her body, reaching all the way down her legs. But the main focus of attention was the not-so-waterproof white shirt she had been wearing, which was now soaked through, revealing two voluptuous breasts barely held back by a yellow bra.**

"Fanservice much blondie." Coco added as everyone could see the blonde brawler's prized assets.

Through Tai's muffled screams, Yang just laughed. "I don't mind much. I know about what I can do to others. Isn't that right partner." She placed Blake in a headlock to which the faunus tried to get out of. "Oh and Nora, Ren was looking."

Ren immediately felt the fury of the Valkyries as Nora was pouting while glaring at the normally controlled best best friend. "Nora, I swear. It was there and I couldn't look away."

Nora then looked away as she crossed her arms under her also impressive chest. "Stupid Renny."

**"Jaune, what in the world is wrong with you?!" Yang exclaimed, shaking to get herself dry, causing movement in areas that Jaune could not keep his eyes off of.**

**"S-sorry!" he spluttered after realizing a few more seconds of vacant staring would probably earn him a slap "I wanted to help you!" he exclaimed.**

**Yang gave him a confused look whilst ringing out her golden locks, holding back the urge to go ballistic at the harm of her hair. "Help with what?" she asked him.**

**He pondered his words, 'I stalked you to your room and listened in while you had a private conversation with your little sister' probably wouldn't go over well.** **Instead, he'd play coy and try to see if he could avoid giving away too many details. '**_**Let's hope this works.**_**'**

**"So, I heard from... Cardin, who listens in to your door occasionally, that you need help with something? Something that a regular guy couldn't take? Something rough, per chance?" he spoke, breaking a nervous sweat as he wondered how in the world that lie would hold up. Yet instead of appearing to be skeptical, Yang suddenly looked excited.**

"He's a stalker as well. I don't care what you think Oz! That bastard is dead!" Ozpin only shook his head at Qrow.

Ozpin calmly stated. "We can't have you kill him Qrow. We need him to unlock his aura, we might need it against _her_."

Qrow sighed. "Fine but after that I'll kill him."

**"You will?!" she exclaimed in confused glee, Jaune was relieved she bought it but even more shocked by her apparent willingness to do it.**

**"Yeah, yeah, I'd uhh, I'd love to! It'd be fun!" he responded fervently, nodding rapidly as Yang took him by the wrists with a widening grin**

**"No matter how rough I have to be?!" she was growing more and more excited as Jaune gulped, still incredibly nervous but desperate to get her help.**

**"Yes, absolutely, be as rough as you want!" Jaune stated assuringly as Yang let go of his wrists.**

**"Thanks, let's get started then!" Yang announced stepping back and giving him a challenging smirk, Jaune looked around the very public area.**

**"Wh- I, you mean.. do it here?" Jaune whispered, being unsure enough about the idea already, let alone as an exhibition act!**

Coco snickered, "Looks like that kid has the right idea. Quit it with the foreplay just do it!"

Velvet piped out. "Um… Coco. I think you should keep that to yourself."

Coco raised an eyebrow questioningly but then felt the death like aura coming from Pyrrha, Ruby and weirdly enough Blake. "Oops."

**"Yup!" she confirmed before pulling her right fist back and doing something Jaune would never have expected.**

**Punching him right in the stomach and sending him flying backwards, Jaune didn't even have a second to analyze what had just happened before something equally amazing occurred. His body flipped itself backwards and he somehow regained some balance mid-air, grinding his shoes down on the pavement and coming to a halt around twenty paces away from his attacker.**

"Cool moves fearless leader." Nora yelled out loud as Ren was surprised. '_Since when was Jaune that good. He took a powerful punch from Yang and he's not even throwing up._'

**"What the hell, Yang?!" Jaune shouted, the thing he least expected in that moment was to be sent hurling down the school grounds.**

**"What do you mean? You said you wanted to help me work on my hand to hand combat!" she exclaimed, perplexed at the reaction, even more-so at Jaune's mid-air recovery.**

**Jaune slapped his forehead. '**_**I shouldn't have jumped into conclusions. This is Yang we're talking about. Of course this is what she meant.**_**'**

"Hey! I'm not that one-dimensional right guys." She looked at her teammates for reassurance but what her soul was her own sister not trying to look at her.

"Rubes-"

"Well, I mean you really love fighting Yang and you're really a tomboy-"

Blake interrupted Ruby's sentiments. "In one sentence I can already describe my partner. She's a hot-blooded female warrior who loves fighting and bars."

Yang became depressed at hearing that. '_I can't be that one-dimensional._'

**"Come on, if you win, you'll get a priiize~" Yang chirped, bending over slightly, still apparently not noticing her wet breasts showing through her shirt, not that Jaune was going to complain. Yang offered that prize because she pretty much knew Jaune would lose. '**_**I mean come on its Vomit Boy. Even if he luckily beat Cardin, there ain't no way he could ever come close to beating me. **_**'**

**Jaune grit his teeth. '**_**I only have one shot at this.**_**'** **He began slowly walking to Yang as she raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously. "Before we do, I want something, like a good luck charm"**

**"Like what?" She asked as Jaune closed the distance, being a bit closer than normal as he answered.**

**"I think a kiss from someone beautiful could give me some real motivation" He stated, instantly shutting his eyes since he was bracing himself for the smack he was sure to receive for this.**

**"You want me to kiss you?" Yang asked as Jaune opened his eyes to see Yang standing where she was before, looking at him in surprise with what appeared to be a very slight tinge of crimson upon her cheeks. Was it possible... that she wasn't one hundred percent against the idea?!**

"There is no way my little dragon would ever think of anything like that!" Tai had once again escaped his bonds. The Creator was about to use his powers but Raven stopped him.

"I shall take care of him. I want to see if this boy is strong for my spawn." Raven declared while drawing glares from Tai, Qrow and Yang.

Her blonde hair was turning red along with her usually lilac eyes. "You have no right to talk about anything I want, _mother_!"

The growl at the end did nothing but simply earn a smirk from a very cold and cocky Raven but the Creator stopped them from going any further. "Please stop."

The two then looked away from each other as the rest of Team RWBY sighed on seeing this family drama.

**"Yes, very much so! It doesn't have to be long but I think it would really help! I mean imagine how much confidence I'd receive if I got a kiss from someone gorgeous like you!" Jaune stammered out, though he feared he might have said too much as she simply stood there slack-jawed.**

**"Uh- what I mean by that is, well, you're very pretty and I think about kissing you a lot, I mean not a **_**lot lot **_**but well, you know…" Jaune trailed off, rambling on and on until a sole finger met his lips.**

**With a look of confusion, he peered down at Yang as she sported a slightly larger blush and addressed him slightly bashfully. "Well... if you think it would help… that much I guess we could..." Yang stated as Jaune stood in amazement that it had actually convinced her.**

'_**Yes remember the plan Jaune after the kiss just get the hell outta dodge when she's distracted.**_**' Jaune reassured himself of his foolproof plan in his head.**

**"But only a short one, got it?" she raised her finger authoritatively in front of Jaune as he simply nodded.**

**"Then, come on, don't keep a girl waiting" That was it, the invitation, the thumbs up from the gatekeeper of the golden gates to bliss. She puckered her lips and leaned forward. Jaune followed up by taking his arms and reaching them around Yang's back and taking hold of her, without any time to spare her in case she changed her mind, Jaune acted.**

**Pulling her in and pressing his lips to her. As soon as they touched Jaune felt an incredible sensation, her lips felt incredible against his own and he was wanting more, he leaned firther into the kiss, advancing it from a simple peck on the lips to a full on kiss. She was still slightly wet from his splash and that only made it smoother and wetter to the touch.**

**Yang let out a short moan before she attempted to move back out of the kiss, but it hadn't been five seconds and Jaune wanted more regardless. '**_**If I remove myself from this then she'll be able to beat me up. I have to make it last longer.**_**'**

"You fiend!" Tai yelled as the rest were either laughing or in the girls who are interested in Jaune's sake be absolutely mesemerized.

The Creator decided to input. "Just to clarify, your Jaune also has the same skills as this Jaune."

He immediately regretted showing this piece of information as Pyrrha immediately looked like a predator stalking her injured prey.

**Pulling her body fully against his, Jaune entered Yang's mouth and licked her teeth, she initially let out a 'mmpf!' and attempted to pull away but began to feel pleasure and relented, allowing Jaune entry.** **At this point Jaune felt his chest pressing up against her wet shirt, feeling the mind numbing pleasure of her breasts being squeezed between them as Jaune wrestled with Yang's tongue, both softly moaning by this point.**

"Ah, that's so cute Velvet! Your man does have some skill after all." Coco stated as the beret wearing hunter was laughing at her friend's tomato-like face.

"Coco! Why'd you have to say that?" Velvet feared for her life as the others who liked Jaune turned their attention onto her. '_I don't want to die! I'm still young._'

Yang on the other hand had her eyes firmly planted onto what was going on, a bit of drool was escaping her lips. Her face was covered in a big blush of red as her mother snickered after seeing her reaction. "Such a virgin."

"Like you had any better!" Yang immediately objected to what her mother was saying.

Raven smirked. "Oh my. I have Tai has given me a few of that and so did… Qrow one time." The Beacon staff and students along with Tai immediately looked at the pale drunkard who was shivering.

"I-I-I- It was… one time- alright."

**Jaune forgot about what the kiss was all about instead melted in to the hot, searing kiss. Yang lifted her hands to Jaune's hair and pulled his mouth in closer with a gasp of passion as Jaune's hands moved lower down her back. Before he would have never considered copping a feel but in the heat of the moment he was willing to face the consequences.** **Yang moaned into his mouth as he felt up her cheeks, him enjoying how plump and soft they were to the feel before returning to his make out session with the blond who might as well have been the only girl in the world at that point for all he cared if he was honest.**

**Yang left Jaune's mouth, leaving a string of saliva between them as they stared at each other, both panting slightly, Jaune still holding Yang against him, something of his growing hard over the feel of her body beneath the wet uniform.**

"**Um-"**

**Yang immediately interrupted whatever Jaune was about to say. "Oh hello? Oh hey Ruby! What's that? You want me to come back at this very moment of time? It's life or death? The school will blow up if I don't?! Okay, I'll be right there!" Yang answered the 'call' not so convincingly before stepping back out of Jaune's grasp "Really sorry Jaune, maybe we can practise together some other time!" she excused herself before sprinting away in a fluster, her cheeks still devilishly red.**

**Flashback Over!**

"Nice excuse Yang." Blake taunted as her partner growled.

"Don't you like this kitty kat. It's like one of your porn, right?" Blake ignored that obvious jab over the Ninjas of Love series. She was tempted to make the same comeback of it being erotic literature but decided to just let Yang know she won.

"**What?" Ruby exclaimed as the two blondes completely ignored the other person in the room. The way it felt to lay his hands upon the blonde beauty's skin, feeling her warmth and feeling her essence as her body remained inches from his own, making his mind begin to lose control.**

**As she looked anywhere but to his eyes, her breath grew heavy and hot and brushing against Jaune's skin. Her chest moving in and out, occasionally one of her voluptuous and impossible to ignore breasts of heaven brushing against his clothed chest, the sensation surpassing any barriers as he felt a tingle throughout his entire body.** **He had to admit, he found himself sneaking glances every so often at the cowboy esque attired huntress following their brief time together. The sight of her wet uniform clinging to her and appearing almost transparent entering his mind whenever it wandered in that direction.**

**Of course, it was natural for a teenage boy like himself to fawn over what was visually either a gift from a God that wishes for an increase in population or a miracle of genetics. The flawless skin, big bright eyes and golden hair that seemed to brighten the room, soft like velvet to the touch. Her physical form, her legs and thigh that's sway could hypnotise even one such as Goodwitch, the busty figure that left little desired otherwise that you could indulge in deliriously as well as the pair of mounds that currently drew closer to his chest. Of course, as mentioned, any boy would fawn over such things. However the difference was for most boys this would be an illusion, a dream that you would never share with anybody.**

Yang smiled. _'Didn't know Lover Boy thought of me like that? The Miss G was a bit too much though.'_

**Jaune tugged on her waist, drawing her body even closer to his as she made out a soft whimper, Jaune relishing in the feeling of her form compressed up against his own, feeling odd occurrences below as she lifted her scarlet face to look into his eyes.**

**"Uh, guys, guys?! Vomit boy? Loving sister?! Can anyone hear me?! Can anyone get me out of here?!" Ruby called out desperately, wishing for a lever to pull that could open up a hole beneath her to escape through or a sudden slap to wake her up from a lucid figment of her sick imagination she wasn't aware she had.**

"NOOOOOOO! No need to fear for I am here-" Tai's outburst was cut short after a hard blow from Raven's katana had knocked the bear of a parent to the floor.

"That will shut him up for a while." Yang glared at her mother as she grabbed her father's unconscious body and placed him on the couch.

**"Quiet now, Ruby." Yang whispered, mind elsewhere entirely as she now found her body moving by its own, her left leg curling around Jaune's calf, pulling him further into her form. There was no turning back now, even if her mind wanted this to stop, which it definitely didn't. Her body was already way too far gone to pay any notice.**

**Yang lifted her hands, resting one palm upon Jaune's cheek, using the other to touch the back of his head with lusty eyes before she drew in with her lips.** **A sudden inward gasp was heard from the huntress as their lips connected, both pressing against each other with so much pressure, the warmth of each other's lips alone causing intense pleasure on both sides. Jaune and Yang kept their lips firmly pressed against each other as they both did their best to enjoy the feel of each other.**

Blake's nose had started to bleed as Weiss sighed when she also noticed Yang commit the same action. _'I'm stuck with perverts aren't I.' _She then noticed Pyrrha's 'tendency' as she started biting her lips and fingernails in jealousy. _'I take it back. I'd rather be with perverts than yanderes.'_

**Yang's eyes scrunched closed as she breathed in through her nose, her breath tickling Jaune who was busy laying his hands over her bare back, pulling her in and loving the feel of her skin. She breathed heavier as he reached his hands higher, sneaking up past the back of her shirt as he touched her back sparing no skin as the kiss persevered.**

**The blondie placed both of her hands into his hair and focused all her senses on this kiss. She knew it was bound to get even more intense so she didn't immediately increase the intensity, deciding to take this initial kiss for all it was worth as the sensation between their lips began to grow electric.** **With her hands in his yellow locks to stabilize herself, Yang momentarily moved her body back from Jaune's, their lips connected all the while, before she would move back into his body, even closer than she had been before. The sensation of losing her body's warmth rendered nothing compared to the heaven that came with her returning to grind against him.**

**Seeing how the 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' tactic was so unbelievably effective, Jaune raised both of his hands to Yang's neck, holding her, not roughly as to hurt her but for what he was about to do. With the heat of the kiss increasing, Jaune removed his closed lips from hers.** **Instantly yearning to reconnect, Jaune performed a series of pecks, the sound of their lips continually parting and smacking back together coupled with the feeling of Yang pressing up harder against him and the softness of her lips seemingly increasing with every time he came back into contact with them.**

"Hmm… maybe Vomit Boy has his uses." Yang thought aloud which Ruby immediately objected to.

"I object! As team leader and lovable sister, you can't do that to my first boyfriend." Tai immediately woke up after having Ruby say the word 'boyfriend'. He then looked at the screen and saw Yang being sensually kissed by Jaune. He would have protested but another blow to his head had knocked him out.

Raven only grinned at her action and to what was going on screen. "A novice but with much potential… I approve especially from what I have heard of his semblance. He'll give genes that are strong even if he is not."

Yang blushed at hearing her mother approve of a guy who she did not have feelings for. '_Or do I? Wow, it's like he knows how to give me what I want._' She then yelled at her. "Oy! Since when did you play matchmaker, deadbeat."

The deadbeat comment caused her to want to kill her offspring but she settled for an uncomfortable glare. _'Let's see if you can keep talking like that once I get my katana.'_

**Then eventually, it came time to proceed. Jaune was the one who initially opened her lips with his own before reaching with his tongue, coming into contact with her pearly whites. Opening her eyes half-lidded, Yang let out a giggle in Jaune's mouth before opening her teeth and allowing Jaune entry. **

**Yang held her tongue back at first, forcing to Jaune to part his lips before pressing even closer onto Yang's mouth, his tongue coming into contact with hers as they began to slide over one another. A shared groan echoed off the walls of the dorm room as Jaune and Yang interlocked once again.** **Jaune now reached down further as Yang struggled to contain herself, moving her body erratically against his as he explored every corner of her mouth. Making their way down, Jaune's hands reached the point they had only briefly came into contact with the previous time.**

**Yang's breathing hitched as she felt Jaune's hands upon her black shorts, his fingers digging lightly into her rear as whatever moans she emitted were muffled as her mouth was fully occupied with accommodating Jaune's tongue and lips. The warmth in her deceivingly supple buttocks was enough for Jaune's mind to fall further.** **Caught up in the moment, Jaune pulled at Yang's waist, growing into a light dry hump as he could not get enough of her body, this caused an unexpected side effect, however, as Yang's leg that was coiled around Jaune's suddenly pulled hard, taking his leg off balance as they both toppled to the floor.**

Mercury started to have drool escape from his lip. "A Sex God. He's a Sex God!"

Coco cat called as she was impressed. "Have to say Velvet. You picked a nice one to _cuddle _with."

Ruby was still traumatized from the display of the two blondes. "This is making me sick."

**As Jaune looked up from where he had fallen to the floor, he saw the ceiling high above him as his mind temporarily forgot where he was.** **The reminder came bright and clear as his vision was suddenly filled with the sight of a lusty eyed Yang Xiao Long clamber onto his fallen body.**

**Feeling her body sprawled over his own, Jaune regained his bearings just in time to look up and see Yang with arms resting beside his head stick her tongue out, allowing her saliva to drip down into his mouth as Jaune accepted gratefully.** **When Jaune focused, the girl dribbling into his mouth had changed somewhat, her hair had grown a lighter shade and her eyes were currently growing a vibrant deep red. She also appeared to possess more... energy than before.**

**Wasting no more time, Yang dropped her face down, connecting her mouth with Jaune's sloppily beginning to exchange saliva with as much passion as she could possibly muster. Jaune instantly felt the effects of Yang's changed appearance. Her passion had increased almost threefold!**

**In this different appearance, no matter how much passion Jaune put into kissing the light blonde beauty, she gave back at least twice the amount.** **When he reached up to grab her cheeks to intensify their kiss, Yang did something almost animalistic and immeasurably pleasurable.**

**She began to grind heavily into Jaune's form, Jaune thanking the heavens he wasn't wearing his chestplate as he felt every part of her press against himself. Along with humping him senseless, the kiss also grew exciting to no extent, their deep kiss spilling saliva left and right as they never even left each other's mouths for a second.**

Ruby's eyes were immediately shut by her elder sister as soon as the humping started. Pyrrha on the other hand was biting her fingernails in jealousy. '_That should be me._'

While Blake stared in horror and at the same time in enjoyment. '_It can't be… How does he know how Takehiro takes Nina in Book 2, page 68 of Ninjas of Love 2: Attack of the Shinobi?!_'

Tai and Qrow growled but had to remain civil due to the Creator looking down at them. Glynda, Weiss and Winter remarked on how shameless this was. Ozpin and Raven and Ironwood truly didn't care. Meanwhile Mercury and Ren had to shift their pants as things were getting tighter, along with the prospect of not showing their partners the effects that the video was doing to them.

Nora stared in amazement. "Who knew Jaune Jaune could do this? Pyrrha is such a lucky woman imagine if he did that to her." Pyrrha immediately went into daydream mode with drool leaking out of her open mouth as her thighs started rubbing at each other. _'Yes do it to me! Jaune!'_

**Lost in the pleasure, Jaune reached his arms around Yang's back and pulled her in close, her tongue almost reaching its way down his throat before he rolled over, finding himself on top of the girl now. Wanting to take advantage of this new position, Jaune leaned back slightly before performing an act he had only fantasized about with her.**

**Still pressing against Yang's soft and wet lips with his own, Jaune took hold of Yang's right breast over the yellow top and tan jacket, kneading the feel between his fingers as a loud groan echoed out of Yang's cavern. If it wasn't for what happened next Jaune would have proceeded to get to the other one as well.**

**Loving the new sensation so much she couldn't lay still, Yang grabbed Jaune's shoulders and rolled over once more, resulting in her on top once more as Jaune would have continued to lose himself in the mound his hand still lay upon, something stopped them. The feeling that they had run into something.**

**Blinking their eyes open, hands still anywhere but to themselves and lips still very much preoccupied, the pair of deep blue and glowing red turned to their obstacle to see a pair of legs that lead upwards to a mortified expression belonging to none other than Ruby Rose. They may have forgotten that she was still there.**

"Fucking cockblock-"

"Ms. Adel that is highly inappropriate!" Glynda had interrupted the complaints of Coco on not being able to see anything Rated 18 above.

"What it was getting to the good part even Blondie was getting excited herself." Yang could not deny what Coco said. She had not seen that kind of passion even in the videos she used to watch before Beacon.

Yang sighed. '_I'm never gonna look at Vomit Boy the same way again. At this point I'll admit... he may be Lover Boy._'

**Yang's hair began to return to its original color along with the shade of her eye turning lilac one more. She lifted her face away with a light smacking noise and a glistening line of saliva remaining between their lips.**

**The sole sound occupying the room was that of the two still entwined upon the floor panting lightly, still recovering. The next sound was that as a metal click as the pair looked up to be met with the sight of Crescent Blade's barrel end aimed directly at their faces.**

**"T-There's a new kind of Grimm! One that infiltrates your friends' minds and turns them into perverted monsters!" Ruby cried as she much preferred that reality to the one she was facing right now. Closing her eyes tight, she tried to deny everything she had just seen.**

Roman laughed. "Aw! That's too cute. She's still in her cooties stage."

**Yang tried to talk to her mortified younger sister. "Ruby-"**

"**No! Stay back! I'll get you and Jaune help, I swear!" Ruby was fidgeting her prized weapon obviously very scared of what she had just seen.**

**The boy who had just got through ravaging her older sister's mouth lay a supportive hand upon her shoulder. "It isn't an evil act, it is a thing that people do that feels good, and that's not a bad thing, okay? Here, just a quick one." Jaune spoke quietly as Ruby's mind struggled to function properly.**

**One thing her poorly working mind DID register was what Jaune had said last. Ruby reached her hand for Crescent Rose once more but it was too late as Jaune lent in and captured her lips in one fluid motion.**

"Ok I fucking changed my mind. Useful semblance or not, he's a dead man-" Qrow was then tied to the couch the same way as his teammate. Speaking of Tai he had just woken up to see Ruby being kissed and before he could go ballistic. Raven interfered and put him into another state of dreams.

Raven sighed. "What is it with blondes?" She looked at the screen. "They really inherit anything from the past generations." She found it amusing that a blonde had managed to get both a reaper and a warrior to him despite looking weak.

"Glynda, I think we need to be strict on who Mr. Arc gets to be with in terms of female companionship. Especially the Rose-Xiao Long Family." Ozpin noted as he was impressed that the talents of Tai managed to show itself in the fake student. He couldn't say it out loud, he might be thrown into the screen.

Yang on the other hand didn't know if she would be angry or happy on Jaune's actions. At this stage she was conflicted, it was like she wanted to see more from this. '_I'm sorry mother (Summer) I think I let another Tai corrupt me and Ruby._'

**"Hmmpf-!" Ruby failed to call out as she waved her arms around frantically at the air around her. With Jaune's hand placed upon her shoulder she could barely move it. As a last resort she looked over to her usually protective older sister, however she didn't receive much help as Yang stood there absent minded, placing her fingers to her lips, the sensation still lingering.**

**As Ruby lost hope of getting help from Yang, she began to relax more, and when she did, she experienced something rather strange. As she focused on the sensation upon her lips, she felt the warmth he was emanating and the soft feel of his lips against hers, it almost felt... enjoyable. There was also a certain tenderness as he crushed his lips against hers.**

"No! Fight it!" Qrow yelled out as said reaper was getting red at having her secret but not so secret dreams come to life. '_Jaune is just being so careful… I actually like it. But he's my first boyfriend... ah! I feel a little tingly in my legs._'

**On Jaune's side, the little sister's lips provided a definite contrast to what he had just experienced with Yang, he didn't try to pull anything else on Ruby, sticking to a simple kiss. This, however, provided an unexpected but welcoming feeling of ecstasy.** **Her lips were cooler than Yang's hot and heavy kisses, yet the way hers locked his lips in the kiss provided a higher level of euphoria that he hadn't felt so much from a simple tongue-less kiss previously.**

'_**It's like I can have this until the day I die.**_**'** **Whether it was the allure of a younger, less experienced girl, there was a certain quality about kissing Ruby Rose that he felt night indescribable, not that he would spend this time trying to think of the proper term.**

**He suddenly let go of the kiss and smiled. "Do you want to continue?" **

Ruby gulped as her eyes became a bit glazed as she muttered. "Please."

Yang on the other hands started breathing heavily, the heat was getting to her. "Do it."

**Seeing Ruby's eyes go half lidded as she muffled out something unintelligible, Jaune felt like he could grow more comfortable with this. Shutting his eyes entirely, he kissed her again but this time pushed in slightly harder, the euphoria increasing immensely through this simple act as he placed hands on both shoulders and drew her in a little closer.**

**This time, Ruby's eyes shut entirely as she began to appreciate the feeling for all it was, coming to slowly understand how her respectable older sister could become such a state from things such as this, if it felt this good from something as simple as this then...**

**Jaune was delightfully surprised with this kiss but he decided that taking it any further with Ruby was not advisable given her inexperience and the fact that her elder sister was literally right behind them, doing god knows what as she hadn't said a word to either of them. Ruby had enough for one day, he supposed.**

**As Jaune tried to pull away, however, his lips could only separate half an inch before he heard a small whimper from the younger girl as she pushed her face forward, re-capturing the older boy's lips and reaching her arms around Jaune's torso, drawing him in closer. He was pleasantly surprised by the forward actions of the red reaper but he let Ruby dictate her own actions.**

**Ruby wasn't really thinking as she acted without reason or logic, only knowing she didn't want this sensation to end so quickly. The renewed kiss blindsided Jaune as he was suddenly on the receiving end of her lips being pressed up against his, Ruby shutting her eyes tight as she began to enjoy this 'learning experience' for all it was worth.** **Trying to adapt to this new development, Jaune's free hands trailed down to Ruby's waist, meaning only to hold her body there but young Miss Rose misinterpreted this as the first stage of what she had seen Jaune did to her sister's rear end.**

"Isn't this enough?!" Qrow complained to the Creator who shook his head.

"I am sorry but we are nearly done I hope. I've never seen this reality before. It is its own reality though but it could happen at any time and anywhere." The Creator mentioned which got the two siblings red with embarrassment or was it excitement. The knowledge that it could happen at any time and anywhere as long as Jaune made the first step.

**This thought caused a spike in her excitement as she brought her body up to Jaune's, her smaller form pressing up against his and granting him an insight on what certain body parts of a smaller proportion felt like when mushed up against his hoodie clad chest, his arousal growing more as the feeling sent his mind into a spiral.** **The feeling of her body as well as the sudden move from Ruby sent him off balance for the second time that day causing Jaune to stumble forwards, forcing Ruby to trip backwards as they began to topple over, their lips still connected and minds elsewhere entirely.**

**They were met with an obstacle as Ruby's back legs met the wooden frame of Weiss's bed on the lower bunk, the young girl falling down onto the soft mattress, not too long after followed by Jaune coming down with her, his larger frame sandwiching the girl's body against the bed below.** **They were met with an obstacle as Ruby's back legs met the wooden frame of Weiss's bed on the lower bunk, the young girl falling down onto the soft mattress, not too long after followed by Jaune coming down with her, his larger frame sandwiching the girl's body against the bed below.**

"NO! NO! NO! Not my bed! Do it on Blake's!" Weiss complained as she didn't want to see any action on her bed. Blake just sighed, she didn't want anything going on her bed except maybe her and J-

'_Don't go there brain. I'll talk to Jaune about what he thinks about the faunus._'

**Their lips had separated, Jaune's sight now of the cheerful young girl lost for words, breathing into him as deep blue now met shining silver. The two remained like that for a while, unsure of how to proceed and the feelings of each other's bodies compressed against one another tiding them over for the time being.** **"Please..." Ruby spoke between two pants, her pleading tone bringing some sense to Jaune as he listened intently to what the docile girl had to say next.**

**"Can we go for a little bit longer?" Ruby asked, Jaune cracking a half smile at the almost childlike formation of the question as he nodded slowly, glad to give her what she wanted.**

**Placing one hand above Ruby's head and the right upon her cheek, stroking it affectionately to build Ruby's anticipation before he leaned in slowly, his lips falling onto and connecting with the silver haired girl's. This time he immediately pressed in with considerable force, Ruby's eyes closing reflexively as he enjoyed her soft lips once more.**

**Parting her lips, Jaune slowly entered in, taking things slowly. Ruby squirmed a little beneath him, his tongue began to explore the roof of her mouth before coming in to contact with her own. Feeling her slippery tongue against his own, Jaune coiled his tongue, acting as the aggressor as his tongue began a one sided wrestling match with Ruby's tongue.**

**As she grew more accustomed to the feeling, Ruby fought back, her nimble tongue sloshing around Jaune's, him now acting on the defensive as Ruby once again went on the attack. Not thinking much anymore Ruby reached her hands around Jaune's head, pulling him in even closer.**

**Eventually, due to her being somewhat of a rookie, Ruby had forgotten to breathe. Regrettably, she pulled her head back, forced to take in a large breath after the passion she just enjoyed took its toll upon her.**

"**I won't let you go!" He growled as he moved his head down and beginning to kiss her exposed neck, causing the intense blush upon Ruby's face to redden further as she struggled even more to regain her breath. Ruby pulled down on Jaune's shoulders in the heat, causing him to land with his head below her face, finding himself feeling the smaller but uniquely pleasurable breasts once again.**

"Stay away from my daughters!" Tai woke up and dodged Raven's swing of her katana. The Creator was about to intervene but sighed since he felt it would nearly be over.

**Enveloped by the sensation, Jaune was barely conscious as he tried to savor this fleeting moment. When he looked up, he was expecting to see if Ruby had gotten her breath back again, instead his jaw nearly dropped at what was occurring before him.** **Having crawled up onto the bed on her hands and knees, having apparently had enough of being a spectator, sat Yang Xiao Long. What shocked him was that she was currently leaning downwards, her blonde hair draping down the bed sheets, locking her lips with Ruby's.**

Both siblings were shell shocked while Weiss was incredibly disgusted by what was being shown. Blake on the other hand was drooling. '_I should record this secretly. This is getting way better than Ninjas of Love: Kuniochi Edition._'

"That Jaune guy, maybe he's alright." Mercury commented since he could respect a man who could make two hot girls who were siblings kiss each other after he kissed them.

**Without the gentle attitude Jaune had taken, Yang licked Ruby's lips fervently before invading her younger sister's mouth and taking it all for herself.** **Jaune remained stupefied by the actions of the two half-sisters, Ruby reciprocating by returning the liplock with as much adoration as Yang did her.**

**Jaune had arrived at the point of no return was when Yang and Ruby simultaneously half opened their eyes, their tongues still violating each other slowly, sending Jaune one of the most lust filled glances, or rather, **_**the **_**most sensual look he had seen from anybody.**

**No longer able to hold himself back, Jaune lifted himself up off of Ruby's form, his body instantly missing hers but he knew he'd be compensated soon enough. Taking both girls by the shoulder he knee-walked over to the end of Weiss' bed before resting with his back against the wooden backboard.**

"That idiot is dead for contaminating my bed!" Weiss yelled out as Yang and Ruby were still shocked of what their alternate versions were doing. They were also conscious yet were still kissing each other. They were also breathing heavily while maintain a state of blood red on their faces.

**Guiding the girls, he pulled Yang up on his left, her form draping over his left side, lengthy leg coiling around his left and available hand upon his torso. Similarly taking Ruby on his right, her arms coiling around his right arm and pressing herself up against his right side.**

"**I want the both of you." Exchanging a look between the two wild, disheveled girls, first of all leaning to his right and pressing his lips to Ruby's in a chaste, yet wish fulfilling kiss before pulling away and turning to Yang.** **For Yang he leaned forward and instantly enveloped her mouth with his own, going for the sloppy brief kiss with tongues instantly touching before he took his lips away, leaving both girls severely disappointed that he left them both unsatisfied, their eyes begging for more.**

**Smiling, Jaune performed a simple act, opening his mouth wide and sticking out his tongue. The two girls needed no further information as they shared a look, making a silent agreement. Before greeting Jaune, the two girls faced each other, Yang leaned in to her younger sister and approached her mouth, unloading a load of saliva onto the younger girl's tongue.**

**Following this, the girls gave into the demands of their bodies, Ruby first in lurching forward and taking Jaune's tongue, splashing the saliva over each other's tongues as she began to lick dotingly up his tongue.** **Not to be left out by any stretch, Yang raced her head forwards, colliding her tongue into the equation as the three began a three-way kiss that defied every expectation any of them may have had previously.**

Tai was about to object again but Raven interrupted him. "Don't tell me you didn't want to do that with me and Summer."

Tai immediately shut up about that as he had to close his eyes to avoid the sight of his daughters being defiled. He also had to shut his ears because their sounds were getting louder and louder.

"He's a sex god. He could get the boss, those two and the cat. That's his power." Mercury drawled out as he never thought one could do such a thing.

**Slurping, licking and savoring each other's' taste, the trio licked tongues vigorously before a number of things would happen. Yang and Ruby would move in further, ending up in all three tongues occupying Jaune's mouth as he chuckled in ecstasy.** **Pursing his lips, Jaune would occasionally trap the two tongues and suck on them as he delighted in the wet and hot texture of the two girls' tongues. Once returning to the status quo of a three way lick fest, Jaune would often focus on one, taking a while to concentrate purely on Yang.**

**Whilst he would explore all Yang's dripping mouth had to offer, Ruby would lean closer, slathering her tongue all over Jaune's face and kissing his cheek. Ruby would also turn to the occupied older sister and run her tongue along her face, brushing her eyelash as the sister felt the love from both of them combined.**

**One large deviation was when Jaune pulled his tongue away, only momentarily. He pulled on Yang's waist upon his right and coerced her into lifting herself up, kneeling up above him. Jaune took this chance to do what he knew for definite would burn itself into his memory for years to come from.** **Bringing himself upwards, starting at below her belly button above the hem of her black shorts, Jaune brought his tongue and ran it up against her hot skin. His tongue trailing up her burning body, his lead lifting when he met her jacket, landing his tongue next directly between her breasts, tasting her midriff before continuing on upwards.**

**Jaune's tongue had quite the adventure of Yang's skin as he traveled vertically still, leaving a trail of saliva in his tongue's wake as he licked up to her neck, his tongue coming up, licking her lips momentarily, feeling their silky touch before continuing still. Licking over her very eyelid before stopping to deliver a kiss to her forehead.**

**Yang absolutely couldn't restrain the staggered moan she let out as he laid claim to her body with his tongue. He wasn't done, however, as he took hold of her right hand and placed two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them, enticing both him and Yang as he lent back downwards, and keeping her digits in between his tongue and the roof of his mouth.**

**Jealous at the goddess proportion adoration her older sister had just received, Ruby threw herself onto Jaune, taking his mouth for her personal use as her lips ensnared his, this time, rather than a french kiss, she regressed back to pressing lips against one another, the change in kiss refreshing for the both of them.**

**It took some time before Jaune woke up and he realized that they were now on the floor and a lot of the bed sheets and pillows were next to them. He looked around to see Yang and Ruby were next to him. He then realized that both siblings were still awake with glazed eyes of lustful expressions looking at him.**

**"Where were we?" Yang spoke as she jumped up on top of Jaune, leg either side of him as her blonde hair cascade down beside his face. With a grin she dropped down, continuing with the angelic series of pleasure that he could not thank his parents enough for bringing him into this world.**

'_**Ah shit! Here I go again.**_**'**

"Thus ends this scenario." Everyone decided to do their own thing after the scenario slash film ended. Qrow and Tai were let go of their binds as they banded together to hunt for the one known as Jaune Arc. Glynda, James and Ozpin were talking amongst themselves on how to bring Mr. Arc's potential with his unique semblance.

Winter decided to talk to Weiss. Ruby and Yang were still catatonic with Blake trying her hardest to wake them up. Cinder spoke to the rest of the villains on how their plans should now include a certain Arc as he might be useful. Coco was pleased while Velvet was simply flustered after seeing those two particular scenarios.

"So what happens now?" Emerald asked.

The Creator sighed. "I will see you again but I must have you return to your own timeline. If I have you go for any longer, it might disrupt the order of events. I have given you the potential of Mr. Jaune Arc. It is up to you on how to use it. I hope you enjoyed your stay but before you go. I shall show you a preview of the next part."

* * *

**The screen portrayed the dorm room of JNPR as all of its members were in their respective beds. This all changed when a scroll started ringing causing Jaune to grab around the area of his bed. He quickly grabbed his scroll and clumsily pointed around to answer.**

"…" **Nothing came out of the scroll which caused him to quickly end the call and sigh. Pyrrha suddenly woke up as she was concerned for her partner waking up early to what seemed like a prank call. She also noticed him get up in nothing but his sleep wear to the door.**

"**Jaune are you alright?" The blonde nodded and gave her a dopey smile which indicated how tired he was.**

**He quickly answered. "Don't worry Pyrrha. Maybe it was Cardin again. I'll just get some water and come back."**

**The redhead nodded and quickly went back to sleep as Jaune sighed in relief. '**_**She doesn't need to see this.**_**' It was a good thing that it was only a week removed from the events of Forever Fall so his teammates would think that maybe he was still being bullied.**

"Nora what's wrong?" Ren asked as the often hyper best best friend was currently quiet and being very inquisitive.

"Renny, doesn't Jaune Jaune look different to you?" Ren was surprised at this statement but then realized while looking at Jaune. '_He has more of a backbone than before in our reality._'

'_**Still I should prepare for that one week grace period, the teachers are giving us to prepare for the Vytal Festival.**_**' He quietly opened the door and closed it shut. Standing in the quiet hallways of the Beacon Dorm while relaxing in the moonlight may be one of his favorite pastimes in this school.**

**He smirked as he heard footsteps coming from his left and right side. "Yo boss. How's school like?" A short gray haired man stood next to Jaune as he was holding a cat in his arms. He wore a black mesh shirt with assorted arm warmers over a red leather jacket with gold studs on its shoulders. He completed his outfit with black trousers.**

"Oh my Glynda it seems we have to invest in more security at Beacon. Especially in our dorms." Glynda liked Ozpin's proposal but could not believe that outsiders were in its halls.

"How did they get in and what relation do they have with Mr. Arc?" Glynda asked.

**Jaune smiled. "Ah nice seeing you again Formaggio." He then looked to his left as another man appeared from the shadows with a hand held mirror in his left hand. This man wore his hear in six pigtails while wearing a matching vest with long sleeves and pants that were black and white. His shiny circular elbow and knee pads along with the square, metal buckle shone in the darkness. Holes appeared in his outfit that revealed his abdomen and neck areas.**

**The man bowed to Jaune. "It is nice to see you again boss." **

**Jaune nodded to him. "Illuso, still shining brightly I see."**

"**I still see you making corny remarks." A cold voice cut through the darkness as a man with short blond hair with three short mats braided at the back of his head appeared in front of Jaune. The man wore a dark two piece suit with a spider web like motif running along it. Inside was a bright yellow shirt, he finished it with a large stylized pendant around his neck.**

"**If you're this serious then it means I didn't have to worry about you Prosciutto." The man known as Prosciutto laughed softly at what Jaune said.**

"**Um, um, um, um, I still think we should hurry before anyone notices." Out came a man with a severe lack of a chin with cauliflower ears and green locks of hair that made him look like a carrot. His dark jumpsuit with fishing hook motifs was completed with assorted arm warmers and shoes along with a sleeveless green fur coat.**

"Holy Oum! That guy looks like a pineapple!" Some were laughing however Cinder noticed a similarity between the ones that were talking to Jaune.

'_It's as if they are gang members… no… they're hitmen. I can see it in the way they move around, there were no sounds to their steps but this Jaune still heard them. Meaning he's involved since they call him boss._'

"**Pesci, I told you to work on your confidence. I'll tell you that I'm a bit disappointed." Pesci immediately apologized to which Jaune sighed.**

"**So are you fucking anyone yet boss?" He heard the licking of the lips of a man who appeared next to Pesci. This man had purple long straight hair that descended down to his shoulder. His dark suit had a concentric circle motif but lacked the right sleeve and a large part of the right side. He wore matching gloves and shoes with a transparent mask covering his right eye. There were decorative chains at the shin level in each leg over his trousers.**

**Jaune chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint you Melone but I'm still a virgin. Don't touch anyone I tell you not to."**

**The man known as Melone groaned in disappointment. "Aw but it would have been so nice to sample those two siblings." He licked his lips. "Their genes must be exquisite."**

"I will murder this fucker!" Yang exclaimed as she wanted to punch this imaginary character.

"**Can't you fucking keep it in your pants for the boss?" The glasses wearing man with his spiraled light blue hair. His white colored blouse and band patterned trousers lighted up in the darkness.**

"**Thank you Ghaccio." Jaune keyed in on the black schlera and red irises that belonged to the man who was next to Ghaccio. His purple hair was being kept in a black, hood-like headpiece which hanged several small metallic bubbles bearing the letters of 'N, I, R, R, O, Z.' While bear chested, his long, black and lapel less coat with straps crossing his chest in an X was finished with pants in long horizontal stripes of black and white.**

"**Risotto… what has happened? I thought I told you not to have you or The Squad enter the premises unless under duress." The Squad did not talk and instead looked down in agony as Jaune looked at the members and asked.**

"**Where's Sorbet and Gelato?" Ghaccio replied.**

"**Boss… they're fucking dead." Jaune took that statement in as the rest of the hitmen shivered under the pressure he was giving. A feeling of death went through them all it just meant that he was pissed.**

"**What happened?"**

The audience was shocked at the turn of events, this weak looking pretty boy was the head of assassins.

"It can't be." Pyrrha couldn't believe her eyes.

**Risotto coughed before speaking. "A few weeks ago the two found something in the Underworld. There was a lot of things happening but Bruno and I decided not to intervene. No one wants to mess with you, boss. It was around the time you gave your instructions after reaching Beacon. They were determined to find a group of people. Two days ago they stopped coming to the house. The next day we found a near dead Gelato with a hole in his chest as he told us that they were coming and that Sorbet was dead in a warehouse. When we reached the warehouse-"**

"**How bad was it?" Jaune asked after seeing their downtrodden faces.**

**Prosciutto sighed. "The bastards left a charred skeleton, we only identified the body after seeing his unique nail polish."**

**Jaune closed his fists. "I left you and Bruno in charge, Risotto. What happened exactly after I left?"**

**Illuso remarked. "After you left, the Underworld decided to move to another person. Our partners also went to them that includes Junior, Roman and Bane. All we know is that this person's name is Cinder."**

Cinder was surprised at the mention of her name although it was true that she had become the master of the seedy Underworld in Vale.

**Jaune opened his fists. "For Sorbet and Gelato, we shall have our revenge. To this new person, I declare war. To our old partners, let them know that I am coming and I **_**will **_**take back what's mine."**

**He opened the door. "Anything else you want to add?"**

**Risotto nodded. "Shall we team up with Bucciarati's group?"**

**Jaune nodded. "What else did Gelato mention?"**

"**That it was Sorbet who stabbed him after he thought they killed this Cinder's bodyguards." Melone added.**

**Jaune chuckled. "So we are dealing with Aura users… perfect. They shall know how wrong they are to mess with me and Passione. I want information, I shall meet you again after this week."**

Mercury and Emerald had gulped in fear, this Jaune was if not scarier than Cinder. That warm expression was just a mask that hid this monster's true identity.

**Pesci asked. "Wh- What about the Queen sir?"**

**Jaune raised an eyebrow. "What about her?"**

"**I think idiot over here is asking if she is going with us for the slaughter." Formaggio explained to which Jaune shook his head.**

**Jaune smiled. "I think I don't need her for now. Cinder… huh. I think its fair time to come back as the King. My other plans will not change. Vladimir is still to arrive at the respective homes of Team CDRL. Give them the Passione welcome. Be safe my friends."**

**The Squad then disappeared into the shadows as Jaune walked back with Pyrrha just waking up again. "Jaune is everything alright?"**

**If she had noticed she would have noticed his bloodthirsty smile. "I think I will enjoy the break, Pyrrha. I will truly love it."**

* * *

**FIGHTING GOLD! My favorite part is next!**

**So that's what you're getting in the next chapter along with the characters going back to the RWBY reality. Now they have to deal with the knowledge of the potential of Jaune Arc. Our heroes will not remember what information was given about the likes of Cinder because The Creator willed it so. Our villains will not remember certain parts about our heroes because The Creator willed it so.**

**Also, very inspired by the 7 pages.**


	6. Shorts II: Thank You 3000!

**Another short guys, sorry. Technically this happens before Marriage with Legacy but I wanted to release the real chapter before the short. Sorry for that. To make up for this, there will be two features. First one is from a very wonderful writer by the name of yoshi3000. Thank you 3000. I enjoyed his oneshots called "The RWBYverse is infinite" and asked for him to give me what he thought could work. This is meant to be a critique of the show because I feel like it was meant for Jaune to honestly be beaten up to a pulp for only falsifying his documents. I feel like there are more characters in anime that don't get punished for what they did. Yoshi and me agree with what happened to the show and what is going to happen and I hope to god they don't fuck the ending like GOT. I hope Yoshi also likes what I added, more of my personal take on the characters in the show.**

**The second one is from College Fool and his oneshot of "A Talk Worth Having." I truly enjoyed this and found this amusing. I think the ending would have been better with them actually committing the act so that the two can tell Blake that it was a talk worth having. Sort of like a comedic Chekhov's Gun instead of it being a prank bro in the end.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. Need criticisms and suggestions to improve also no one has still suggested for Meet the Parents. Don't blame me if it isn't to your guys liking.**

**Also Also Also EU EU EU EU! Let's beat NA clean. Fnatic beats G2 and the fanboys are saying that they weren't serious but were trying to win 18-0…. HMMMMMMMM? Y'all salty Fnatic humiliated G2, who cares about the narrative. G2 was serious since Fnatic was the only team in the LEC that truly challenged them. ALSO ALSO ALSO LPL might pull an upset and beat LCK, they're just really scary.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY since it is the intellectual property of Rooster Teeth. I also don't own the fanfics that I use for reaction. Check those guys out.**

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

The Creator remarked. "Goddamned machine not working well with my powers currently. It seems that I have to show you another short."

Emerald and Pyrrha were happy that she didn't have to see her crush get defiled by the one being shown in the preview.

The Creator then stated. "So enjoy this one."

**Jaune was currently in the cafeteria waiting in line for the best part of Beacon. It's coffee, the headmaster knew what was up when h made that the number one priority in the academy. Coffee was what made him calm down from everything.**

**Being the leader of JPNR was no easy task being that Nora would drive any rational person nuts. **

Nora whined. "That isn't true. Tell them Renny. I'm a nice girl, right." She grabbed his shoulder as the more stoic best best friend winced under the strength.

Did he risk saying the truth thus forfeiting his life or did he risk saying something that would make his childhood friend happy but extremely hyper… He sometimes hated his life. "Um… of course not. Wouldn't trade it for the world-"

He was cut off from Nora's Bearhug Variant 4 that completely cracked his ribcage making him spit blood from his mouth. "Oooh! I knew you would say that my best best friend!"

Team RWBY had laughed because they were glad they weren't on the receiving end of the Valkyrie's hugs. Pyrrha preened on the two childhood friend's bonding. '_Jaune and I should do something like that._'

**Jaune was under a lot of pressure. Glynda was on his case for his losses against Cardin taking pleasure in harshly putting the knight down.**

Ozpin looked suspiciously at his friend and partner in helping with Beacon's activities. He noticed her nervous squirming under her cold persona. "I thought you were to examine him. Glynda, he made it through initiation. I think you should apologize to Mr. Arc for not being that professional."

Glynda was about to object but then realized the fiery glares from Team NPR and sighed in defeat. "I will but he still needs to prove he deserves to be in here Ozpin. I will not send a young man to his death."

Ozpin drank from his coffee mug. "Alright. Just don't forget some great hunters are late bloomers especially if their aura becomes awakened."

**Jaune had to put up with Cardin bullying him on a daily basis making his life in Beacon a living hell. With Cardin having connections to get away with his bullying, Jaune was in a vicegrip. Didn't help that Ozpin was obviously grooming Pyrrha for something adding to his worry. **

Ozpin gulped in fear from the undefeated champion's killing intent. "To be fair, this is a combat school. He could solve his problems with a fight and endure the succeeding detentions."

Glynda had swatted his shoulder with her riding crop. "Even you have harmed Mr. Arc with your incompetence."

**With Lie Ren being the quiet supporting one, he would be Jaune's moment of peace before Nora did something chaotic. Lastly, there was Weiss, the girl of his dreams…who spat in his face and despised him. Sadly, he was blinded by pathetic puppy love for her despite their literally having more desirable and attractive options (*cough* Yang, Blake, Nora, Ruby, and plenty of other girls *cough*). **

Weiss had groaned in pain. "Seriously even after all that I've done he still likes me."

Ruby stated. "I mean didn't he go out of his way to get Neptune to dance with you and didn't ask anything in return."

Weiss was about to say something but it died since what her partner had just said was true. Pyrrha was still biting her fingernails after hearing her love's choice of romantic interests and her name didn't make the list but Nora's did.

Nora 'eeped' after seeing Pyrrha's intense and fanatical gaze look at her as she shuddered. "Um… I'm sorry?"

**All this lead to Jaune being close to snapping, as the students piled in for breakfast at the cafeteria. What could be the catalyst to Jaune's explosion? Weiss? Cardin? Not exactly.**

**Jaune managed to somehow look rational thanks to having a strong cup of coffee in the morning and dragged himself up to the counter to get some only to find…none left.**

**"No…no…I can't function without my coffee! Who took the last one?!" Jaune said barely above a whisper. "What am I going to do without my coffee?!"**

Ozpin raised his mug, he had found a brother in arms of coffee love. "Someone knows what is important. You see Glynda, I was right about the coffee budget. Seeing this justifies it to go higher." He drank from his mug and ignored his coworker's intense glare but he was used to this sadly.

**PANIC.**

**Jaune screamed in a mixture of fear, anger, and frustration loud enough to get everyone's attention as he tore out the table from the wall with the coffee maker and hurled it. The hot coffee pot smashed right into Weiss's face with the table sailing past Team RWBY's heads. Jaune's eyes had shrank and he had a feral look to him through this unpleasant mental breakdown. The rest of JNPR were all blissfully in their beds unaware of the hell the rest of the students were about to endure.**

**"WHO TOOK THE LAST OF THE FREAKING COFFEE?!" Jaune screamed in a dark and angry tone. "Well, who was it?!"**

**Cardin boldly said it was him expecting Jaune to deflate. What he did not expect was Jaune come up to him, grab him by his collar, smashed his face into the wall repeatedly. He then let go and gave an uppercut to the bully's stomach that sent him flying. The manic Jaune had caught his ankle before he impacted the ceiling as he threw him into RWBY's table. Team RWBY had jumped in surprise as a wild Cardin had appeared on their table.**

"What in Oum's name did that come from?!" Yang exclaimed in surprise as Jaune had never showcased that amount of strength. Usually he was pretty meek with a backbone when dealing with the bully.

Blake murmured. "I think he became broken."

**Cardin was covered in so much food, it looked like he took a one versus many food fight. He staggered to get back up but Jaune stomped on his chest and drove him to the ground. Jaune was hyperventilating and then started to place his hands on the bully's neck.**

**"Listen you one-dimensional douchebag! Do you know what it's like to put up with Nora every day?! Huh?!" Jaune shouted strangling Cardin. He then stomped on his groin that caused everyone to shudder in fear after hearing Winchester's screams of anguish. "You have to put up with their one-note stereotypes! I have poorly developed people passing off as fully developed characters. I can't even get a feel for my own character. It's like I'm someone's onahole to shove ideas in! The writers set me up with an actual relationship but the moment I get the chance, she dies in a stupid way that could have been avoided. The other one decided to go gay for her partner because audiences love yuri too much! The goddamn show hates me just look at my voice actor! Do you think I actually enjoy that?! I'm supposed to be a character that was meant to actually progress not regress into an edge lord. I already have one his name rhymes with ZEN! The plot holes of my capabilities are so big, the Last Jedi can't touch me!"**

"Ouch." Ren commented while Nora shyly tried to hide herself while using said person as a shield. She was murmuring not my fearless leader over and over again.

The two ignored Pyrrha's response which was licking her lips in sadistic joy. '_I also love this version of Jaune._'

Ozpin looked at Glynda. "We might need to have that student councilor look at Mr. Arc as well."

**"Jaune, are you all right?" Ruby meekly asked.**

**"Obviously, something's wrong! Here's a better question! Shouldn't you be asking Ozpin what's so damn special about your silver eyes? Or your mother? It's so obvious they have godlike power and you're doing nothing about it and that your mother is important yet we never bring her up. Not to mention your ridiculous plot armor, seriously one beam and someone who's been training all her life with arguably one of the strongest in this world loses easily. And you say you're having a hard life. Get with it, cupcake. You're a protagonist with anime parents. You ain't special." Jaune said with a bit of twisted laugh. **

Ruby also in the audience started to cry from the hurtful words of the blonde knight. In response her elder sister comforted her with a motherly hug while her dad had shouted death threats. If Zwei were here, he would have tried to kill Jaune for saying all of that.

Yang growled and nearly turned SSY (Super Saiyan Yang) but stopped when the Creator appeared and shook his head. "Remember it's in another reality."

**He then looked at Blake after Ruby's crying had gave him utter ecstasy. "The writers clearly suck at their jobs. Can't even show faunus discrimination right?"**

**"What are you rambling on about? Faunus are being treated poorly." Blake touted.**

Blake snarled at the lies being spouted. She stood up and yelled out. "I don't like this Jaune. Faunus are being oppressed!"

Weiss groaned as she tried to put the black cat down. "Ok, ok, you made your point Blake. Calm down with your activism."

**"Says the island princess. For fuck's sake, Velvet has more reason to complain then miss spoiled princess. You literally could be sipping drinks off the beaches of Menagerie which is lovely this time of year. The only reason you left because you let the White Fang stroked your damn ego and your fucking daddy issues. We don't even know if even you murdered anyone in your White Fang!" Jaune said crazily. "Or were you fucking Adam while he slaughtered? I can't even take you seriously, because you always run away. I would like to say more but little kitty cat might scurry away again from real life, you spoiled brat!"**

Blake wanted to deny what Jaune said but then became depressed as soon as she thought about it. '_Did I leave mom and dad for that? I'm so sorry daddy!_' Her ears had dropped down as tears also fell from her eyes.

**He air humped when Blake started to also tear up and then looked at Weiss. "Oh look the Oumdamn hypocrite!"**

**Weiss chimed in. "Your mad words will not even affect me in the slightest."**

Winter smirked. "There is nothing this Jaune fellow can criticize about my amazing younger sister."

Qrow chuckled. "You sure about that Ice Queen. I can tell from afar that Ice Queen Junior has some problems."

**Jaune continued as he started chuckling uncontrollably. "Ha! What a farce? You and I are the same ran away from our parents because they didn't want what we liked. I wanted to be someone you could talk to. You were just so hurt like a sad snow angel but nooooOO! You decided to let out your frustrations on me. Did hurting me make you feel better? Did it get back the love your parents won't give you? Would you like me to be your carpet so you can step on me just like your parents abandoned and abused you?! Should I do that now?!"**

**Weiss started to also cry while Yang who had reached Super Saiyan Yang One, fists shaking with fury towards the intended target who was jumping up and down while celebrating like a a madman.**

Weiss in the audience had her head down as Winter hurried to her side and comforted her. The words that version of Jaune had struck her down oh so hard to the pavement that it was hard for her to react.

Yang growled. "What's hot air going to say about me?!"

**Jaune gave a frenzied smile to Yang. "Oh yeah I forgot about you, fan service. Your tits are always in the front frame that it distracts people from you being an actual character. What you're gonna beat me up? I bet you'll feel all good inside. Since you can't even handle your own problems, mommy ran away and daddy decided to stay away. Can't beat them up so decided to be fucking mother of the year and a brute who likes to wreck everything. Raven was right to run away if this was the result."**

Yang didn't want to show her tears to Ruby and her father however Raven noticed and smirked. "At least someone understands. This is definitely the best version of the kid."

**Cardin was scared at the raving madman and Ozpin walked into the cafeteria with his fresh cup of his special coffee. Poor Ozpin didn't the freight train that ran him over and stole his coffee.**

**"Sweet coffee at last!" Jaune said drinking the entire glass down.**

**And just like that, Jaune was his nice self once again as the rest of team JNPR waltzed in.**

**"What the hell happened here?" Ren asked seeing the mess all over the cafeteria.**

**Jaune shrugged as Ozpin got up asking what hit him. That day, everyone would learn a simple lesson. Jaune NEEDS his coffee to stay sane. They made sure to get him a cup every morning, and Jaune found himself much better for it.**

"Well that was… something." Pyrrha commented while Team RWBY were much traumatized from his comments all the while Cinder sadistically moaned. '_I like this version better than most versions. Maybe if I can get him into a breaking point, he'll be the perfect source of the grimm invasion._'

The Creator coughed loudly to get everyone's attention. "Well besides that very traumatizing moment. I'd like to show you the next one."

**Blake learned the hard way, there is a limit to innocence and naivety for people.**

**"Blake? Can you help me with something?"** **It was a sunny day, the perfect sort of reading outside in the shade of Beacon, but Blake looked up from her book none the less. Before her was a familiar team leader- two, actually, as Jaune Arc of the blonde hair stood gave a small wave from behind the more familiar face of Ruby Rose. Ruby's silver eyes were wide, a slightly nervous smile on her face, as an earnest look of apologetic need dominated.**

Weiss shivered in her seat. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Pyrrha chuckled. "What can honestly go wrong? I mean it's Jaune and Ruby." She chuckled again but this time her tendencies were starting to surface. '_She could never be competition. Also Jaune views her like a little sister. Whatever is going to happen in that next scenario is probably just him and Yang._'

**Even though she'd been enjoying her story, Blake didn't mind. Once she might have- preferring the company of books to that of her team- but they weren't just her team. They were friends, and ever since the incident with the docks she had resolved to try and be a better one in turn. To be as honest with them as they were her.**

**Blake put down the book, taking care to hide the title and nature of her literature from those earnest, innocent silver eyes, and gave Ruby a smile. Honesty was the best policy, after all. **

**"Certainly, Ruby" Blake agreed, willing to do her part. "What's wrong?" She wasn't particularly worried- Jaune was there, and if it were serious he'd probably look more concerned than blissfully ignorant and unassuming.**

**Ruby fidgeted, looking down and gripping her skirt in her hands. "Well, um, I've kind of got this question, and Jaune didn't know either, and we thought… well, you seem to know about a lot of stuff, Blake!" she said, looking up with hope and naked admiration.**

Blake looked at Ruby. "Do you really think I know a lot of… stuff, Ruby?"

Ruby nodded. "Of course, I mean you have higher grades than me so you definitely know more than me." Blake smiled as her ego went up from that childish answer.

**Blake felt something stir, a rare burst of pride that Ruby would seek her out rather than Yang or even Weiss. "Well, I wouldn't go that far," Blake demurred modestly.**

**"But it's true!" Ruby insisted, leaning forward earnestly. "You're really smart and clever, Blake!" she praised.**

**If Blake's ego were its own cat-faunus, it'd be purring.** **"And you're always reading those books of yours," Jaune added helpfully, ignorantly indicating the book beside her. **

Yang chuckled. "Knew that you were reading porn."

Blake growled at her partner. "It's not porn! It is adult literature with engaging characters and amazing storylines."

Nora said aloud. "Isn't that the one where the guy is tied up to the wall while the girl-"

Her mouth was clamped by Ren who simply sighed. "Remember something called our inside voice, Nora. Also yes… I regret reading it to you back then."

**She was hoping that they didn't notice or ask what 'Ninjas of Love' was. It would destroy their perspectives on life. "We thought you'd be purrfect for this."**

**Blake gave him a short stare, unsure if he'd made a pun or not, and certain he wouldn't think the same if he knew the book she'd been reading. But Jaune was as stupid as he was harmless, and Ruby was waiting with baited breath, and so Blake shook herself to her senses.**

**"Uh, right," she said, getting back on track. "So what was your question, Ruby?" she asked.**

**Ruby looked delighted, clapping her hands together in excitement. "Well, it's just-" she began, a bit too loud and grabbing local attention until a hand fell on her shoulder.**

**"Shh, not so loud Ruby," Jaune said, looking around at the people who'd noticed. "Maybe we should go somewhere less… open?" he suggested as people turned back to minding their own business.**

Weiss decided to point out again her suspicions. "Why does he need two girls in a secret location? Why isn't anyone thinking this is a bad idea?"

Ozpin drank from his coffee again. "Ms. Schnee I think we would see such lascivious acts and act on it."

Qrow laughed while his boss glared. "So how come Mr. Sexual Chocolate over there-" He pointed at Tai. "Could do it even in the library?!"

His daughters were horrified from learning from their uncle about their dad's exploits. They looked at Tai but he simply smiled. "It was good times." They wanted to hide away while Raven simply scoffed.

**Blake wasn't inclined to move. It was a beautiful day, the shad under the tree was nice, and the sooner she helped answer Ruby's question the sooner she could go back to her book. Ruby didn't have a malevolent bone in her body, and the worse that could happen would be that she'd embarrass herself. Even if Jaune might have his ignorance exposed, the worst Blake stood to suffer was embarrassment by proximity.**

**It might be good for a laugh afterwards, at any rate.** **"No, it's fine," Blake said, dismissing Jaune easily, as most people were inclined to do. "What's your question, Ruby?" she asked instead, wondering what it could be.**

**Ruby looked relieved and leaned forward, speaking a good deal softer but no less sincerely than she had before.** **"Blake, how are babies made?"**

Ruby asked. "Yeah how are they made? Every time I ask the usual answer is I have to wait until I'm thirty five!"

The Creator laughed. "I'm afraid this scenario will show you how babies are made. Ms. Belladonna will be a great teacher for the 'The Talk.' If anyone tries to tell her then you will experience tremendous pain."

Roman scoffed. "Yeah, like I'd believe that. Hey Red it happens when- AAAAGGHHHAAAA!" He started holding his crotch and yelled out in pain. "Wah- What is going on?!"

The Creator chuckled. "It will happen to the girls in a very sensitive place, so I expect just normal reactions." Everyone immediately nodded towards his display of power.

**A few minutes later, a decidedly uncomfortable Blake had decided to take up Jaune's suggestion and relocated elsewhere. They were in a music room- a decidedly under-utilized activity in a combat school- where they could have some semblance of privacy. It also had noise protection, built-in for those students with sound-based semblances.**

**The two team leaders sat across from Blake, innocent faces uncomprehending the reason for her reaction. Jaune sat there like a dumb blond, a guileless smile on his face as he watched her pace. Ruby sat there, equally cheerful, though she was fidgeting a bit more considering how she'd asked the question in the first place.**

Weiss was still suspicious. "These idiots can't be this innocent."

Ruby responded. "Hey! I drink milk! I'm a grown up!"

The others sighed at that answer since Ruby did not clearly understand what her partner said. Pyrrha meanwhile was in deep thought. '_Is that why he does not respond to my advances… maybe I should teach him instead. After that he won't even look at others, he'll only look at me._'

**Blake finished pacing, working out her nerves, as she turned towards the two. They stared back, politely attentive, waiting for her to speak.** **"**_**How**_**," She finally managed, "did this all start?"**

**"Well, in the beginning there was nothing," Jaune said. "Then Oum conceived an idea, and said 'let's have some kickass fights,' and Remnant was written..." he began, bastardizing the Book of Oum.**

**"Not that far back," Blake glowered. "This issue specifically."**

**"Well, it was for that paper on Grimm anatomy class," Ruby explained without a hint of shame or embarrassment. "Remember the one about the mysteries of Grimm?" she asked.**

**Blake did. There was many things not known about the Grimm, and even if the teachers couldn't answer the questions they could help the students know what they didn't know. The paper had been simple- take any of the many unknowns about Grimm, do some research, identify the theories, and so on. Basic writing, really. Blake had done her paper on the mystery of Grimm sustenance. If they didn't live off of people, they had to survive off of something…**

**"Well, Jaune and I both ended up taking the topic of 'where do Grimm come from.' I thought it'd be easy."**

**Blake vaguely remembered that topic, and could almost see where this was going. The paper had really intended to be about the origin of Grimm, like where they came from originally, but if this was about the subject of –shudder- Grimm breeding…**

**"I thought it was eggs at first, and so did Jaune- you know, Nevermore beings birds and nest and everything- but then Jaune thought the same applied to all the other Grimm. And I'm like, who's ever heard of an ursa egg? But then he's like, well who's heard of Grimm getting married?"**

… Was the general response of the more non-innocent people in the audience. Roman who had been able to recover from his punishment drawled out. "You've got to be kidding me! This can't be true at all!"

Yang groaned since she knew she should have given her Sister 'The Talk' but she couldn't find

any time to do so. Tai simply sighed in relief since the talk meant that Ruby would grow up and

he didn't want that.

**And now she was lost. "Marriage…?" Blake echoed. **

**"I know, stupid, right?" Ruby said, nodding to herself as she ignored the look of shock on the dumb blonde's face.**

**"Hey, it was a reasonable point!" Jaune protested, looking at Ruby. "And like your idea is any better!"**

**"Hey!" Ruby protested hotly, though not with true anger. "Just because people come from eggs doesn't mean all Grimm do!"**

**"Eggs?" Blake repeated, even more lost.**

**"Yeah!" Ruby said. "I heard it in class once. I think. I might have been dozing, but it fits! Everyone knows that babies come from the stork!"**

"Aw, that's adorable." Weiss commented since she was very prone to anything perceived as cute namely some actions of her partner. "Who told you that?"

Ruby puffed her chest and proudly said. "It was from my cool Uncle Qrow. He said that mom and dad got me from a stork. That's why I've been trying to find one!"

Everyone looked at Qrow as he chuckled sarcastically. "Hey, was the only thing that popped in my mind."

**"That's-" Blake began as she started, sensing a half-truth in there, but choked. "The stork? Really, Ruby?" she asked, incredulous.**

**"The stork is a bird, birds lay eggs. I is smart," Ruby declared proudly, nodding to herself confidently.**

**Blake didn't bother to correct her grammar. Instead she turned her head towards Jaune.** **"And where-," she began slowly, dreading the answer, "Do **_**you **_**think babies come from?"**

**"From parents," Jaune said blithely. Blake stared, and Jaune continued. "When a man and a woman fall in love, they get together."**

Pyrrha cooed. "Don't worry Jaune, when we get together, we'll make many of them!"

The others decided to scoot away from the fantasies of the redhead while Raven sneered. "Doesn't always happen like that."

**Blake stared more, willing him to go on. Please, please…** **"And then?" she prompted.**

**"Then they date for a while, to make sure their love is pure and true," Jaune said.**

**That's how it was **_**supposed **_**to work.** **For people and faunus, at least… most of the time. "And then?" Blake prompted again, hoping to lead him to the right answer.**

**"And then they get married." Blake said nothing, and Ruby squirmed, and Jaune felt compelled to add, "And sometimes they hold hands. The kids just kind of pop out of the garden after that."**

"This is too funny!" Mercury and Emerald along with Neo were on the floor laughing and crying their eyes out while Nora was doing the same but she was hitting the floor with fervor.

Weiss had face palmed again with her right hand. "This is too idiotic to even comment on. No wonder his parents advice is shoddy at best."

**Blake still said nothing, looking at him with utter incredulousness, and the squirming Ruby exploded.** **"That's not right!" Ruby rejected vehemently. "You don't need to be married! My Mom wasn't married!"**

**"Oh yeah? And what's your answer, then?" Jaune challenged hotly.**

**"It's the stork, doofus!" Ruby repeated. "Uncle Qrow told me! A man and a woman spend all night writing letters to the stork, asking for him to bring them a baby. Except it's really tough, and sometimes they scream about what they should write or how they should go faster. And they have to write it on special thick paper, cause sometimes at inns you can hear them shouting about doing it harder. Like, they have to use a really big pen and press down on the paper as hard as they can, but you'll hear a lot of shouting if there's a tear. And sometimes even after a really good night of letter writing, the stork is so lazy or greedy that after a few months a woman has to cook break in an oven and hide more and more of it under her shirt until they can get the storks flying overhead to notice and trade the bun for a baby."**

Winter had the urge to smack Qrow on the face. "So you went with that and made such a crappy exposition that only the most innocent can believe."

Ruby complained. "Hey meaner older Weiss, don't talk like that to Uncle Qrow!"

Qrow wanted to cry at that moment, one of his nieces was defending him. "Aw you're the best Ruby!" She gave him a warm smile that vaguely reminded him of Summer when she was happy with him.

**"That makes no sense!" Jaune protested in turn. "Storks are nowhere near that common! And what about places where storks don't even live? How would they move babies there?"**

**"They could mail them back after they receive the letter." Ruby reasoned, "Or wear cold weather clothes when flying."**

**"That's daft," Jaune began. "And if they had to fly for every Grimm cub, they'd-"**

"**STOP!"** **The two bickering friends paused and turned towards Blake, who was looking at them with a mix of shame and horror. "Just… stop!" Blake begged, trying to regain control of the situation. "That's not how it works." **

Yang snickered. "Looks like you're at your tail's end." Blake growled at the horrible pun but couldn't say anything in response.

**"Ha! See?" Jaune crowed. "I told you were wrong!" he said at Ruby.**

**"I can't be wrong! Uncle Qrow said so! He's the coolest, bestest uncle! He'd never lie to me." Ruby returned, desperate.**

Qrow wanted to cry, this was the most he ever heard from a niece about how amazing he was. Winter scoffed. "Desperate for compliments much."

Qrow smirked and remarked. "Says daddy and mommy issues here." She was about to grab her rapier but Ironwood stopped her by giving her a stern glare which meant for her to stand down.

**"You're both wrong!" Blake ruled, trying to shout them down. "Both of you!"**

**That startled them into submission- until a sniffle broke the silence, and worse, tears started to gather in Ruby's wide silver eyes.** **"But- but- but that means," Ruby began, crystal tears gathering in her eyes. "That'd mean Uncle Qrow lied to me!" she bawled.**

The over protective family of one Ruby Rose silently and in unison glared at the black cat faunus who returned one back. '_What?! This is my fault!_'

Cinder sighed in frustration. "This is such a farce."

**Despite the hot words, Jaune was at her side, giving her a comforting hug and shooting a nasty glare at Blake. Or as nasty as he could, anyway- a veritable '**_**even if she was wrong, how could you be so mean about it?**_**'**

**Blake hadn't meant to be mean, but Ruby's tears told otherwise, and a great burden of guilt fell on her. Forget lying about the White Fang- if Yang stumbled about this she might deck Blake for making her baby sister cry.**

"Damn right!" Yang yelled out.

**"Ruby," Blake began, reaching out, "Your Uncle didn't lie. He just… didn't tell you the truth." Jaune, stupid as he was honest, opened his mouth to point out the obvious, and Blake shut him with a quick glare and quicker words. "Or at least not all of it."**

**Ruby quieted, and sniffled, and looked up at Blake with reddened eyes after wiping her face with a sleeve. "You mean there is a stork?" she asked hopefully.**

**Blake felt a pang of conscience. She wanted to give a comforting lie… but Ruby deserved, needed, the truth. Honesty and the best policy and all that.** **"No storks," Blake admitted, actually feeling sorry for a moment even if selective honesty was the best policy, "But there are eggs."**

**Jaune looked at her in horror, and Ruby looked mystified, and Blake sighed to herself as she tried to remember biology lessons of a different sort.**

**"And that part of a woman is called the ovary," Blake finished a few uncomfortable minutes later. "Girls can have over a million eggs in them when they're young."**

**Ruby looked down at her stomach, transfixed, fingers brushing softly. "That's a lot of omelets," Ruby whispered, amazed.**

Real Ruby also looked at her stomach. "Does that mean I can't place any hot stuff on my stomach because it will cook the eggs?"

Yang wanted to 'aww' but time for her mama/elder sister mode to power on. "Nah, Rubes. That isn't going to happen unless you get hit with-"

She was interrupted with a smack to the back of her head, she glared since she realized it was from Tai who only frowned at her. "No."

**Blake pretended she didn't hear that. "And any one of them could become a baby," she concluded.**

**Jaune was less mystified, and looked at both girls with horror. "Are you sure you're not part bird?" he asked. "How do they even fit in there? Or keep from falling out?"**

Weiss screamed. "Pyrrha, teach your partner basic biology or I will shove Myrteneister up his-"

The Creator silenced her. "Sorry Ms. Schnee however I'd like to still remain on this site."

**Blake tried to fight a flush, uncomfortable enough at the topic without being reminded of Jaune's presence. Oum, why had he had to be homeschooled out in the sticks…?** **"Being a faunus has nothing to do with it, they're very small, and they don't. Kind of…" **

**"Kind of?" Ruby asked, tears dry and cocking her head curiously.**

**Blake squirmed. "Girls start will all their eggs, but we lose them over time as we grow older."**

**"Girls lay eggs?" Jaune asked, blinking dumbly. "I've seen hens do that before. That must hurt. Is that why you get cranky so often?"**

Pyrrha cooed again. "Oh that's so silly Jaune, if you want I can lay your egg."

Nora whispered to Ren. "I think we need better strategies after this. It looks like Pyrrha is gonna go cuckoo."

Ren smiled. "It's ok Nora, she can be all obsessive here but with Jaune she returns to normal."

**"No! And they aren't bird eggs!" Blake shot back, bristling, before pausing. "But, actually… yes," she conceded, going with the simplest answer she could. Of course it wouldn't end sooner rather than later, though.**

**"I don't understand," Ruby asked, cocking her head in the other direction. "When does this happen?"**

**"Well, you know…" Blake hedged. Every woman did.**

**"But I don't!" Ruby denied, puffing her cheeks out in frustration. "If there's something big girls get to do, I want to do it too! I'm not a child anymore! I drink milk!" she petulantly protested.**

"You go other me!" Ruby encouraged her other version to get to the truth. She was really excited.

**Even if her education was lacking, surely her biology wasn't. "I'm pretty sure you do," Blake disagreed. "Just think. It happens monthly…?" she trailed off, prompting.**

**Ruby considered, thinking hard, before an answer occurred to her. "Ooh! Does it have something to do with the mail?" she asked. "Letters from Patch takes about a month, so-"**

**"There is no stork, Ruby!" Blake cut her off once again.**

**"How about X-Ray and Vav?" Jaune suggested. "I hear a lot of girls groaning whenever a new issue comes out."**

**"That bad, huh?" Ruby asked, having never read it.**

**"Or that good," Jaune returned. "A lot of fangirls like to draw-"**

**"No! Stop!" Blake demanded, cutting off the tangent. "It has nothing to do with the mail or magazines!"**

**"Then what does it?" Jaune returned, almost placid in his reasonableness.**

**"It-" Blake began, but damn if this wasn't awkward. "Ruby, have you ever… bled?" Blake said, more direct than she was comfortable being.**

Blake stared long and hard at Yang who was wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at her. "Cat got your tongue."

The black cat was about to respond but Yang got ahead of her. "You have to cat to be kitten me right now. That I shouldn't be catting around."

Yang was about to go for a triple pun but was stopped by a rogue canister that hit her in the head. The savior was Qrow who sighed. "This is why we never watch comedy movies."

**Ruby perked up, catching on. "Oh, all the time!" she said. "Right after going to Signal!" she said, thinking back fondly.**

**Blake nodded, relieved. Even if Ruby didn't know the facts of life, the pieces were all there. "Right, you see, that-"**

**"Or I used to until I started making my babies and it stopped," Ruby continued, not noticing.**

**Blake froze. "Uh-" she began, tensing around buried landmines she had never suspected.**

Yang paled and looked at Ruby who responded. "I mean yeah all the time but-"

**But Ruby blathered on still, and whipped out Crescent Rose, cradling and cooing it. "Isn't that right, baby?" she cooed, stroking it fondly as the lower end was held between her legs. "You were last but not least. You never cut me like those bad boys did, no you didn't!"**

Tai and Qrow and Yang sighed in relief. '_This is removing years of my lifespan._' Is what they were actually thinking in unison.

**Blake breathed a sigh of relief. "You were talking about training accidents?" she said, somewhere between a hope and a question. She hoped the question wouldn't have a wrong answer.**

**Ruby looked up from her scythe and blinked innocently. "What else would I be talking about?" she asked. "Grimm almost never hit me, not enough to make me bleed."**

**Blake sighed again. "Ruby, just- just how old are you?" Blake asked directly.**

**Ruby's silver eyes blinked. "Just over fifteen. Why?"**

**Blake did the mental math, and scratched the limits of her memory. Usually it happened earlier, but she had heard of some cases- especially young women who might over-exercise…** **"Ruby, have you had your first period?" Blake asked directly.**

**Ruby looked confused. "Uh, yeah?" She asked, as if it were a dumb question. "Haven't we all?"**

**"Yeah, me too!" Jaune added, reminding Blake of his presence. "We all share the same morning classes. Don't you remember, Blake?" He asked, and Ruby nodded.**

Others were snickering while Ruby was still confused. '_Isn't that normal?_'

Tai rubbed her back. "Its ok honey, maybe you'll understand one day."

**"That's not- that's not what I meant," Blake said. "Ruby. Have you ever woken up and found your sheets… bloody?" she asked.**

**Ruby cocked her head once again. "Nope," she chirped. "Not unless I was hurt. Why?"**

**Blake swallowed. A late bloomer- really? This late? And she was bigger than Weiss- though then again, the bra could be padded, and Weiss definitely was old enough… "Then have you ever noticed Yang waking up to change her sheets?" she asked.**

**"Yup!" Ruby chirped, though a wicked grin crossed her faith before she leaned in. "Don't tell her I told you this, but I did catch her cleaning her sheets after having a wet dream one night," whispered conspiratorially.**

Yang growled and looked at Ruby who used her partner as a shield while her uncle Qrow decided to chime in. "Not that surprising from the girl who didn't stop until she was ten years old."

The Creator stepped in and stopped an infuriated Yang from trying to strangle her not so cool uncle while Blake snickered. '_I'm definitely using this as blackmail._'

**"Really?" Jaune marveled, interested despite the blush. "Isn't she a bit old for that?" he asked.**

**"Oh yeah," Ruby said with innocent frankness. "And not just her. I caught Weiss changing her sheets one time when she thought no one else was up. She was **_**really **_**crabby that morning, let me tell you, and I didn't even pull the hand-in-water trick. And then there was the night that Blake was moaning Sun's name and-"**

Team WBY blushed as others in the audience started laughing as they looked at their unsuspecting leader who was still confused. Weiss gnashed her teeth in frustration. "I'm killing her. I'm definitely killing her."

**Blake flushed. What she had with Sun was nothing- nothing beyond his dreams, anyways- but that didn't mean she couldn't… appreciate his form in her own. But that was neither here, and hopefully never with Ruby.**

**"Never mind that," she hurridly interrupted. "My point is- Weiss wasn't just crabbier than normal. She was going through her period. She was changing her sheets because there was blood on them."**

**That got attention. "Blood?" Ruby repeated, horrified.**

**"Was she hurt? Was something wrong?" Jaune asked, concerned beyond his simple little crush.**

**"Nothing was wrong," Blake said, trying to reassure them. "Her body couldn't stop the bleeding on its own, and so-"**

**"Couldn't stop bleeding on its own?" Jaune repeated, horrified. "That's unnatural!"**

**"That's not good!" Ruby cried, beginning to panic. "Healthy people don't bleed for no good reason!"**

"I don't envy your position kit kat." Yang muttered as the innocence was all too real. "Is Lover Boy really like that P-Money."

Pyrrha shrugged her shoulders. "I never asked."

**Blake tried to be the voice of reason. "There is no good reason," she admitted, because honestly, fuck that time of month, "But-"**

**She barely got to the 'but' before Ruby reached out and began to shake Blake with fear in her eyes.**

**"Blake! Is that going to happen to me?" Her team leader demanded. "Am I going to die?"**

**"Can Ruby avoid it?" Jaune asked, equally concerned for his friend.**

**Blake was being overwhelmed by the shaking, but managed to shake her head. "SHE CAN'T!" she managed through the shakes, before stabilizing her own head and remembering her resolve. Honesty is the best policy. "It's going to happen. It's a part of life and growing up." Blake said with sympathy.**

**Ruby dropped her arms, sinking into herself. "No…" the little red reaper whispered, looking at her own body with fear. "… I don't want to die!"**

Ruby looked at her stomach and paled. "Am I gonna die?"

Tai rubbed her head. "Nah, you're not gonna die… actually I haven't heard of other girls dying of that. But don't worry honey. You're just gonna be really emotional when it happens."

**"Blake!" Jaune insisted, getting a bit too close to her personal space, but Blake could forgive him this one time. "How do we stop it? How do we stop the bleeding?"**

**"You can't," Blake said, as solemnly as if passing a death sentence. "You can only endure." As all women through history had.**

**Ruby looked up, afraid. "Does it ever stop?" **

**Blake shook her head. "Not until you are much, much older,"**

**"Older than Ms. Goodwitch?" Ruby asked.**

**Blake affirmed. "I don't know, probably older than that."**

**"That's practically ancient!" Jaune protested, loud enough that Blake was glad for the music room's sound-proofing.**

Glynda had nearly snapped her riding crop which made everyone back away from the irate witch. "I think I will have words with Mr. Arc and a woman's age."

Ozpin chuckled. "My point exactly. You can't handle your personal affairs with the students professionally especially when it compromises you."

His co-worker's response was to use her semblance to fling his coffee mug to his face. The result was Ozpin screaming in pain as the hot drink of the gods had burned one of its followers. Glynda smirked. "This will do for now."

**"I don't think I could take bleeding uncontrollably every month until I was as old as her," Ruby mourned.**

**Despite the air, Blake snorted internally. Even if it wasn't controlled, per see, it was hardly that bad. But still, it wouldn't do to make light of Ruby's fear now. Honesty was still the right policy, right?**

**"Isn't there anything we could do to stop this cycle… period… thing?" Jaune pleaded.**

**"I don't think you could. Not unless…" Blake began, but trailed off as she realized how unreasonable it was. Ruby and Jaune, of course, didn't, and hope lit in their eyes.**

**"There is something?" Ruby dared hope. "What, like some special flower in a cave somewhere? I'll get it!"**

**"Is it hard? To get to?" Jaune asked. "If I need to go in and pluck it, I will. I'll mount any peaks, comb through every valley, or plumb any cavern for Ruby, no matter how slick the crevice! To find the magical flower even if it is guarded by a snake. I promise as an Arc." He vowed, earning a grateful look from his friend.**

"I knew I found the best first friend in Beacon!" Ruby cheered but also blushed that he would go to such lengths for her.

Nora also cheered. "That's why he's the fearless leader."

**His ardor caused a slight blush to light on Blake's cheeks. "It's, er, not difficult, but it could involve you-" She began, before cutting herself off.**

**"Blake?" Ruby prompted. "What could Jaune do for me? I want to know."**

"No, don't tell me." Weiss looked horrified which caused Ruby to shiver.

She looked at her sister. "What is it?" But her sister was also pale and didn't even looked at her.

**Blake flushed more. "It's not what he could do for you as much as to you," she rambled, wishing she could take back what she said and just hide behind her book. "It's just…"** **Seeing two expectant faces, she bit the bullet.**

**"You wouldn't have your period if you were pregnant," Blake said.** **Both Ruby and Jaune looked at her, not saying a word, forcing Blake to go on.** **"I mean, technically you could try to be pregnant all the time to avoid your period, but that'd not…" Blake trailed off, laughing nervously.**

"I'd have to be a mom… I don't mind if it's Jaune." The horrified faces of some members of the audience said it all. Tai had just fainted along with Qrow. Another thud to the floor indicated the undefeated champion along with Weiss.

Yang muttered out. "But… but… but-"

Ruby smiled at her. "I said I don't mind. Besides Jaune is a really good househusband and potential father. Why wouldn't I agree?"

**"Why not?" Ruby asked, cocking her head. "Sounds like a great idea to me."** **Blake froze as Ruby continued. "Kids are cute! I love kids! Mom wanted to have kids!" Ruby added.**

**Blake froze more, and could only watch in horror as things snowballed.** **"Yeah," Jaune agreed, as if coming to a realization. "You've got, like, a million baby eggs in there, right?" he asked, gesturing in the vague direction of Ruby's ovaries. "Even if it takes nine months each, that's still, like, a bajillion babies you could have. One-point-three babies per year. So by the time you were done with Beacon…"**

**"I've got three more years after this one, so…" She began counting on her fingers. "Four kids by graduation?" She guestimated, ignoring that she very likely wouldn't be able to graduate Beacon under this novel health-care plan.**

"I should take note of that health plan. Maybe it would work." Ruby murmured.

Blake on hearing this objected immediately. "You'd have to quit school to take care of the baby along with Jaune. You'd be denying his dream."

Ruby's mood plummeted. "… I don't want to do that."

**"Sounds about right. Unless you had twins," Jaune agreed.**

**"True, true," Ruby considered. "But I can't do it on my own. And Blake said an egg needed to be fertilized by sperm from a guy."**

**"I can help," Jaune said, as easily as if offering a ride. "I don't know what 'sperm' is, but you can help yourself to any I have." He offered.**

**"Thanks, Jaune," Ruby said with a grateful smile. "I wi-"**

**"Wait wait wait! No!" Blake intervened, snapping out of her horrified trance. Forget a punch for making Ruby cry- Yang would **_**kill **_**her if this talk ended up with Ruby pregnant. "You can't do that!"**

Yang sighed in relief. "Thank god my partner is there. Lover Boy is just too dangerous for the unsuspecting."

**"I-" Jaune began.**

**"No! Shut it, you!" Blake pre-empted, pointing an accusing finger. "Don't you touch her! Don't you dare do it, Jaune!"**

**"Huh?" Jaune began, "but-"**

**"And don't let her touch you either!" Blake hissed, before turning towards Ruby to shake the girl as her leader had so recently shaken her. "Ruby, you can't do this! I won't allow it!"**

**"Blake-"**

**"No! It's not worth it!" Blake shook the little girl. "It sucks, but you aren't going to die!"**

**"But Blake-"**

**"No! It's not worthy dying over! It's not worth me dying over!" Blake snapped. "You cannot get pregnant, Ruby! You cannot have sex to get pregnant, and especially not with Jaune!"**

"Yeah tell them Blake! Jaune-Jaune can't be a parent yet! It has to be with Pyrrha." Nora yelled out which caused Ren to want to hide from everyone.

**Jaune tried to calm her down. "Hey now-"**

**"Shut it! And you- say it!" Blake's expression had become more manic than usual. She was at her breaking point with all of this 'talk.'**

**Ruby wanted to interject. "But you-"**

**"Not you- Ruby! Say it!"**

**"It-" Ruby attempted.**

**"Say it!" Blake demanded, shaking the little girl, until stronger arms pulled her off of her team leader. Ruby was left with little spirals in her eyes as Blake's focus returned to her. Jaune's grip was firm, but strong, and while Blake could have attacked him to escape she chose to wait and let Ruby recover her wits. To see if she'd learned her lessons. Ruby stabilized, and quickly held up her hands in peace.**

**"Blake, I won't." She placated the faunus girl. "I know I can't have sex with Jaune just to get pregnant."**

This woke up Pyrrha who danced for joy while said subject of the scenario felt a bit disappointed but couldn't really explain why.

**Blake relaxed, of course she couldn't- Ruby had a dream, of being a Huntress, rather than just in a kitchen somewhere with countless rug rats. Blake felt a bit of shame at how wound up she had become, and how she'd taken it out on the little girl before her. The little girl looking at her with those wide, innocent silver eyes that brimmed with honesty and integrity.**

**"After all," Ruby admitted, looking at Blake softly and perhaps a bit sadly.**

**"We don't know how," Jaune said, standing behind Ruby and putting a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.**

**Something broke, and Blake didn't realize she had collapsed until she realized she was nearly at ground level. Jaune's arms behind her were stabilizing her, holding her up as much as against him, while Ruby kneeled down in front of her. Blake had a strange sense of vertigo, and Ruby's mouth moved with words that Blake didn't want to hear.** **"I'm sorry? Say that again?" Blake asked.**

"… This can't be for real. This has to be a joke." Roman commented with many agreeing.

Ironwood commented his opinion. "It is impossible for one to not know about sex. Even parents give the 'Talk'."

**"I asked if you could teach us how to have sex," Ruby repeated, perfectly frank and honest. "Since we don't know how."**

**Blake flushed, and snapped. "How?!" she managed between the blushing and whine she wanted to let out. "I just explained- how could you not know?!"**

**"Uh, actually, you didn't explain that part," Jaune pointed out, far too calm. "You just talked about ovaries and periods."**

**"But- but- ovaries! Sperm! Together!" Blake tried to make out, too discombobulated for coherent sentences. She settled for making a circle with thumb and finger in one hand, pointing a finger on the other, and putting finger through circle repeatedly for emphasis. She kept on doing it while** **Ruby and Jaune watched cluelessly, trying to make sense of it. Ruby turned to Jaune.**

"What's with that finger going in?" Raven was about to give an answer to Summer's daughter's question but Yang stopped her with a growl.

Raven was about to counter but the Creator appeared. "All in due time."

**"I guess you really do need to put a ring on it? I mean Blake is putting a circle thingy in her finger." Ruby hazarded a guess. Jaune just shrugged.**

**Blake whined again, but there was no escaping this. No more than she could escape the blush dominating her cheeks. Choking on the words, Blake struggled to speak.** **"Ruby," she choked out, "When a guy and girl are… together… when they are really close the guy gives a girl sperm for her ovaries, and…" She trailed off, far past uncomfortable and hoping this would be explanation enough for the both of them.**

**The tilt of Ruby's head suggested it wasn't. "How close?" the painfully naïve girl asked.**

**"Very," Blake answered. "Touching," she managed to elaborate.**

Blake sighed as Ruby also asked the same question. "Please Ruby, for all of Oum's name. Don't ask me that."

**Ruby's head tilted the other way. "How do they avoid the cootie catcher, then?"**

**At this point, Blake shouldn't be surprised. "Cootie catcher?" she asked.**

**"Yeah!" Ruby nodded. "Yang told me that guys naturally have cooties, and that girls can catch them if they get too close. Once a girl catches a guy's cooties, the guys never go away until they get their cooties back."**

"Are they grade school?" Mercury asked.

**Even Jaune- or rather, only Jaune- raised an eyebrow to that. "Cooties. Really. And you believed that?" he asked Ruby.**

**Ruby pouted. "Well, why wouldn't I?" she asked. "Yang's cootie catcher was catching all the boys at Signal."**

**Blake paled. "I did not need to know that," she said, trying to shake the images out of her head. "And did Yang tell you anything… else about this 'cootie catcher'?" Blake managed.**

**Ruby considered. "Well, she did say that if it cooties ever itched to only scratch it alone," Ruby said shamelessly. "Yang has to buy a lot of panties hers itches so much."**

Yang wanted to smash her head through a wall. '_I didn't mean to say that. Why Ruby?!_'

Raven smirked. "It must have been really itchy, Yang."

**Blake was pale enough that a little light-headedness, and paranoia, and even a touch of curiosity, were only natural. She wondered if she was exceptionally dirty minded, or the two before her exceptionally dumb, when Jaune opened his big dumb mouth.** **"Cooties itch? Maybe I do have them," Jaune considered. "Every once in a while in class, and so afterwards I-"**

"EW!" Nora yelled out in disgust she did not want to hear that from Jaune. He could have done it in their room.

Pyrrha woke up from that piece of information as she started to cry again. "Why? I could have helped you with that Jaune! Why?"

**Blake held up a hand. "Stop. Just stop," she begged for mercy, head pounding with all the blood to her face and brain. "I don't want to hear about you masturbating."**

**Two pairs of eyes looked at each other, blinked, and then turned to blink at her.** **"What's masturbating?" Jaune and Ruby asked in unison.**

**"It's sex with yourself, and-" Blake answered with familiar ease, before stopping. You know what? Fuck this. Figuratively.**

**"It'll be easier to show you," Blake said. Blake stood up, grabbed Ruby's hand, and began to pull the girl to one of the conveniently private sound-proof booths of the music room.**

"I was rooting for you partner. But now I'll have to kill you!" Yang threatened her partner who had also paled when seeing her alternate self about to show their innocent team leader how to touch herself.

**Jaune stood up and made to follow.** **"No!" Blake shouted in alarm, a practically permanent shade of red on her face blazing even harder. "Not you!"**

**"How am I supposed to learn about masturbation if I don't come?" Jaune asked.**

**"Yeah!" Ruby protested in defense of her friend. "Jaune needs to come to!"**

Yang chuckled. "Actually, I'd like to see this. My partner teaching a guy how to jack off! That's going to be too good to not see."

**"It's not decent!" Blake protested, clinging to a modesty she rarely practiced even as she pulled harder on Ruby's hand.**

**"It's not fair is what it is," Jaune protested. "You'd show your cootie-catcher to Ruby and not me? I'm the one who could be caught!"**

**"Yeah! And Jaune deserves to learn about sex first hand, not second hand," Ruby added, resisting as Blake gave another pull on her finger. "If I come, Jaune comes. We come together."**

"Oh Oum… is this how I should have walked the line? I feel like I've been converted… I should follow this Jaune dude." Mercury pointed out while Emerald had face palmed.

**"No!" Blake shot back, horrified at the accidental innuendoes the team leaders were dropping. How could they be this… innocent didn't begin to describe it! "I won't allow it!" she asserted.**

**Jaune made to protest again, but Ruby pulled her hand away from Blake to put it on Jaune's shoulder in solidarity. "It's okay, Jaune," Ruby assured, looking a little disappointed with Blake but sounding a lot cooler than normal. "It's not worth fighting over."**

**"But how can we learn about sex if Blake won't demonstrate?" Jaune asked, ignoring how Blake tightened in a nervous twitch.**

**"We'll just have to find some place to figure it out on our own," Ruby reasoned, giving a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "You know. Just us two dorks, alone, fumbling about in the dark without a clue what we're doing, learning the hard way…"**

**"Sounds like fun," Jaune said. "I'm more of a hand-on kind of guy anyway."**

"He's about to have sex without even knowing it himself. He must be the son of a Sex God. That's the only way." Mercury talked to himself.

Ozpin chuckled. "Good thing I removed the adult portion of the library."

**"Fine!" Blake shouted, hands curled and eyes shut as she conceded. "I'll teach him, alright?"**

**There was a silence, and when she opened her eyes Blake saw the wide-eyed disbelief and hope of her team leader. Jaune simply stared at her, mouth open.** **"Really?" Ruby asked, unable to believe it. "You'll show us?"**

**Blake nodded, and tried to take a deep breath, but only just avoided hyperventilating instead. It was just enough oxygen for the brain.** **"Teach. Not show. And not together." Blake reached over, picked up her literature, flipped to a random page in the middle, and practically shoved it into Jaune's face.**

**"Start reading and don't stop until it makes sense," Blake ground out, and then grabbed Ruby and dragged her to a privacy booth. She just barely managed to slam the door before Jaune could start reading aloud.**

**Ten of the most excruciatingly embarrassing minutes of her life later, Blake and Ruby emerged from the room with red cheeks. Well, Ruby emerged- chipper, practically skipping, and the red on her cheeks was the sort she always had in good cheer, albeit with the occasional suppressed giggle. Blake, in contrast, practically staggered out. An increasingly familiar red stained her face, and she looked like a woman starved for sanity, or modesty. She stumbled out of the booth, and wanted nothing more than for it to be over.**

**The two girls approached Jaune, who was engrossed in reading Blake's literature. No blush graced his cheeks, no pervy giggles, only an unusually earnest expression as he turned the pages. He only looked up when he heard Ruby's giggles approach.** **"Hey Ruby," he greeted. "Did she…?" he asked, indicating the struggling Blake.**

**"She sure did," Ruby giggled, sweet innocence radiating from her face. "She taught me a lot, and even showed me how to-"**

Ruby was disappointed. "Aw I didn't learn how to even masturbate."

The Creator went to her and whispered in her ear, overtime Ruby became blushed a heavier shade of red and 'eeped.' She then stuttered. "D-D-Do-Doing th-that with J-Jaune." Her thighs squeezed together as she squirmed around.

That was the image that Weiss woke up to and decided to knock herself out. '_It's better I don't see this._'

**Blake was exhausted, mentally and physically, but not too tired to stop that tangent. "Enough. I showed her enough. And there's nothing left to be confused about. Unless you have any questions?" she asked, tired eyes staring at Jaune and silently promising murder if he did…**

**"Actually, I do," Jaune said, neither he nor Ruby noticing the radiating animosity from the tired Blake. "I mean, I get how it works. I think. I didn't think ovaries were in the butt… But how typical is all that, really?"**

**"Typical?" Blake echoed.**

**Jaune nodded, blush fading as he did. "Like, who has that many ropes hanging about, or more than one set of handcuffs? And I don't really think candles are supposed to be used like that. But isn't the main guy a bit… off?" Jaune asked.**

**'He's a smut star,' Blake didn't admit. "How so?" she asked instead.**

**Jaune shot an awkward glance at Ruby, apparently less willing to spoil Ruby's innocence than Blake had had to. "Well, I mean, I realize I've no frame for reference," Jaune meandered, shuffling his feet a bit, "But isn't he a bit… under-equipped?"**

**"…Whut?"**

"…. Never mind the son of a Sex God. He is the Sex God." Mercury yelled out as the ones who were interested in Jaune had started to drool a bit from their mouths.

The Creator chuckled. "Let us not forget he has large aura reserves which means more stamina." This caused them to bleed from their noses profusely and their drool turned into a waterfall.

Pyrrha asked. "Is this true?" A single nod from the Creator told all.

**"What do you mean?" Ruby asked more elegantly, still unfamiliar of the world of porn.**

**Jaune looked back at the book to check. "Isn't 'eight inches of raw, unrestrained masculinity' on the short end? I mean, I can only compare to myself, but still…" he trailed off.**

**Blake whimpered as unsought images and an entirely unwanted feelings filled her mind. She was **_**not **_**curious. She did **_**not **_**need to know. She was **_**not **_**going to ask.**

**So Ruby kindly did so for her, looking as sincerely curious as Blake had ever seen her.** **"So how big are you, Jaune?" Ruby asked.**

**Jaune laughed nervously. "Well, I'm sure it's nothing special, but-" he began.**

**"You don't have to tell us!" Blake rushed, hoping to spare Ruby's (possibly) still innocent ears, and her own mind the thoughts of thinking about it.**

**"But Blake." Ruby began to whine, "I want to know! Show us, Jaune!"**

Blake, Yang and Pyrrha might have yelled out. "Whip it out!" They then retreated back to their seats in embarrassment while Tai and Qrow stirred from their slumber.

Qrow asked. "What the hell happened?"

**"It's great! I mean, its fine! We don't need to know!" Blake insisted, frantic energy building like steam in her head.**

**"But **_**Bla-ake**_**! I **_**want **_**to know! I'm curious! Come on, it could be fun!" She whined and cajoled.**

**"No! It won't!" Blake shouted, hyperventilating. "Besides, you can't! You promised not to have sex with Jaune!" **

"What?" Qrow looked around for answers.

Raven gave them. "The boy has a large sword underneath and some people here want to be pierced by it. Also they're still innocent and naïve. Just fuck already."

**"Technically she didn't," Jaune pointed out, a bit too contemplative and not nearly opposed enough. "You just made her say she couldn't have sex."**

**"And that was before you told me how," Ruby pointed out.**

**"No no no no," Blake repeated, eyes wide and ears down. "You can't! You can't have sex to get pregnant!"**

**"So what if we had sex for **_**more **_**than just to get pregnant?" Ruby counter-offered.**

Qrow had choked a bit since he was in the middle of drinking. "Since when did Summer's kid become Raven."

Raven chuckled. "I thought Tai enjoyed that." Tai blushed while Yang had plugged her ears, last thing she wanted to hear was her parents' sex life.

**"Yeah. Like curiosity. Or fun!" Jaune offered.**

**"Then I'll kill you!" Blake claimed, then thought one better. "I'll castrate you!" she nearly frothed. "I'll tear it off!"**

Ruby complained. "Don't tear it off Blake!"

Tai was scared and a bit disgusted. "Honey… why?"

Ruby looked at her dad and smiled. "Well… I would need it, right?"

**Jaune covered himself instinctually, but Ruby put her hands on her waist and adopted a scolding expression as she bent forward at the waist. "Now wait just a minute, Blake," Ruby began, sounding very disappointed "You can't just go about putting your hands on Jaune's-"**

**"No more talking about it! Don't even think about it!" Blake ordered, nearing a tipping point. "This discussion is over! All of this! And I'm going back to bed!" Blake declared, making to leave.**

**"Aw…" Jaune pouted behind her, not sounding nearly as embarrassed as he should be after a lecture on sex ed, but Blake ruthlessly put any residual guilt about threatening castration to the side as she hurried to the door to flee.**

**"It's alright, Jaune," Ruby counseled, something in the girl's comforting tone sending a shiver up Blake's spine as her hand froze on the door knob.**

**"If you say so," Jaune accepted before deciding to change the subject. "So, what was the deal about your cootie catcher?" he asked instead.**

**"Oh, we can hit that later," Ruby said easily. "You show me yours and I'll show you mine?" she offered.**

"**Then how about I show you mine." Using her enhanced senses she heard him pop the buttons on his pants and the whooshing down of his zipper. She was about to protest since she looked back but then…**

**Blake's eyes rolled up as her body fell down towards the floor in a faint.**

"… What…. the… hell…?" Yang drawled out as a majority of the female audience had their jaws dropped to the floor. No wonder he said that eight inches was on the short end and why he was nervous of his size.

Pyrrha moaned out. "That's an arm at least!"

Blake and Ruby and Cinder had licked their lips while Nora and Emerald cried out that their eyes were burning. Ren and Mercury felt that they couldn't compensate. The latter of which was on his knees giving praise to one who had beat him in that department. Roman spouted out that it was true that aura reserves proved the length of a man. Neo's eyes turned pink with little hearts in their pupils as her thighs squeezed together. Glynda and Weiss had face palmed while the others simply chuckled. Tai on the other hand was seething and it definitely wasn't Raven's reaction upon seing… the thing!

The Creator coughed out loud to get everyone's attention. "Well this scenario is almost done nevertheless, keep on watching."

**Three and half months had passed by in the Team RWBY dorm room, the other members besides the still moping black cat were confused about what had happened to her. Blake had decided to shut up about the whole ordeal in order for her existence to not be destroyed by an irate overbearing elder sister. She hadn't even found out what happened to the two leaders but based on the fact they kept on sneaking out, she didn't stop them as well. Maybe the White Fang could accept her coming back.**

Yang looked at her still traumatized partner. "You'd really do that? You were the Chosen One, you were supposed to fight off the boys not allow them to be with Ruby."

**Weiss piped in. "Where in Oum's name is Ruby?"**

**Yang chuckled as she teased. "Probably with Vomit Boy. I think they look cute together. I mean I have to admit he's doing a good job. Last month, Jaune persuaded Ruby to eat **_**vegetables **_**and now she's addicted to it and she hasn't even eaten sugar for two months. I should have him come to Patch since the school year is ending."**

Tai's face grew pale. '_Oh no… It can't be._'

Ruby was confused. "What? What's going on? Why would I even eat vegetables and remove the food of the gods?!"

**Blake whined because her suspicions may have come true. '**_**For the love of all that is Oum. Please don't be-**_**' There were several knocks on their dorm room's door and then it opened to reveal the two leaders holding hands.**

**Yang teased. "Ooh~ Are my eyes deceiving me? What you guys are tying the knot?" However the warm smiles from the two made the rest of the team stop speaking.**

**Jaune scratched the back of his head. "Well we were planning on that. I mean we were going to ask you guys to be the maid of honor and everything. Since it's going to be in Patch."**

Raven smirked at the petrified or terrified expression of her ex. "Oh look the big bad bear of Patch will go soft when he becomes a grandpa."

Pyrrha whined and groaned. "That should have been me."

Nora tried to comfort her by rubbing her back. "It's alright Pyrrha, it just means you get to be more serious to Jaune." She wanted her happy ending to happen with JNPR to be best married buddies with kids and a pet Beowulf as they live in a big home and eat pancakes forever.

"**Wha-"**

**Ruby then interrupted her sister's question. "Yeah, Dad's really excited. We even invited Jaune's team over. It's going happen in a month and also we wanted to ask you Yang. Would you like to be the godmother of our kids?"**

**The elder sister and the younger Schnee's jaws dropped to the ground while giving out random noises of shock. Blake simply wanted to curl up in a ball and just die. Ruby however did not stop talking. "Well since we have twins, we named them Ying and Summer. So we decided to have Summer be Blake and Weiss while Ying is Ren and Nora."**

**Jaune then stated. "Honey you forgot about Sapphire?"**

**Ruby yelled out. "Oh! Right we have triplets, Sapphire will have Yang and Pyrrha as godparents."**

**Weiss screamed. "How did this happen?"**

**The two leaders looked at Blake as she instantly shivered from the killing aura from her two teammates. Jaune gave a warm smile. "It was a talk worth having."**

The Creator smiled. "Well it was. Only a college fool would think otherwise."

* * *

**That's the end of Shorts 2. When I mean stay away, it means stay away from responsibilities since Tai had stopped being a parent to heal from both Raven and Summer. The reason it's taking so long is because I'm fixing the preview for the next chapter. Also fixing the real world chapter, will place lore of the Creator in that specific chapter. So that you guys can guess who it really is, first one to guess it in reviews, will get the '?' chapter. So remember that prize. Will repeat it for the next chapter as well. **

**I wonder how many can get the references.**

**Thank you to Taiski for adding this story to his Top Shelve. I really feel like there are others he could have chosen from instead of mine. I see a lot of mistakes in this one to make it not well written.**

**Next short will be about Malloubaude and Imyoshi. Be patient for that.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. The Real World is JOOOOOOJJJJOOOOOO!

**AN: Jesus it beat Akatsuki no Naruto in just half a month... you guys are amazing and it makes me want to make more and more. I fear for my burnout **

**Hey guys here's the welcome back to the real world for the people that were in our audience for the last four chapters. Let's see if they understand the potential of the blonde knight. It may be confusing but the Creator wiped some information in order to keep Cinder's true motives as a secret because that would have dire consequences. They will come back and get back to seeing Jaune as the mob boss of Passione as he exacts his revenge. Most of the characters will be in Part 5 because it's my favorite part of Jojo's Bizzare Adventure and I love La Squadra and Bucciarati Team along with the stand of It Just Works. So I hope you enjoy also I may place here a preview of my not react fic. It's gonna be a crossover between RWBY and ? **

**I've also been writing an original RWBY fanfic that may have some elements of another anime but it will be integrated with Aura. Just like one person who decided to combine two elements of different parts into one part to make a cool concept. So yeah I might show that here. To all those who think I shouldn't change some of these parts like for the Shorts and keep it everything about the original. I told you I'd do things differently around here. And plus there's something called Reading _ that alot of people will appreciate because there are no changes. Also I will clarify, I will not make any reactions that are already used too much in other react stories like COD or Warhammer or Broken and Dark Jaune.  
**

**I will do the Coeur fics but those will take time and at the same time I don't know if I can add some parts of my own because people will probably not like it. Like how I did it with College Fool's A Talk Worth Having.**

**Also if I made a mistake with any term about Remnant then please tell me so that I can correct it. Warning: This is going to have some dark themes, I literally have Melone hear. Small tangent: How does a melon relate to Baby Face and women? The hell Araki, you a very kinky man. It makes sense if it was Pesci with Beach Boy because of the fish, Illuso with Man in the Mirror with the mirror stand, and Prosciutto with Grateful Dead because of curing through aging. I also could not place the entire Jojo in here because there would be a lot events going in just one chapter. Also I'm not the kind of writer who makes 20k word chapters that could have been less. Sorry for my rants, I hope you enjoy reading.**

**Is there a harem... possibly but probably not. Unless the majority of the viewers really enjoy the harem bit. I'm more of the Coeur fan myself where multiple people like the MC but he only chooses one or maybe in the strong case two girls. Also about making Pyrrha yandere... there's a reason for that. Since there will be a chapter about Yandere girls falling in love with Jaune in Beacon. I think the story is called 'Yandere Academy.' Also let's be honest her default personality was intentionally made to be easy to kill her off at Beacon's Fall since where would she grow as a character. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY since it is the intellectual property of Rooster Teeth. If I did I would condense it into only 5 seasons with 13 episodes each within an anime amount of minutes. I also do not own Jojo's Bizzare Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo since that is the intellectual property of Hirohiko Araki. If I did then I would fix that damn plothole in Part 4 where present Josuke helped young Josuke due to Bites the Dust. Speaking of having one stand but three abilities when it should be only one, Kira will also make an appearance in the scenario. Also watch for the twist and Jaune has a stand.**

* * *

The alarm clock rings which immediately makes Team RWBY jump out of their beds in surprise. They are not in the room filled with couches a huge projection screen, they're back in their room in Beacon.

"So we're really back, huh?" Yang asked to which all three decided to nod their heads. It was an experience in that room. They saw heroic Jaune, king Jaune, househusband Jaune, kiss god Jaune, and soldier Jaune to name a few. They were going to see another form of Jaune this time as a crime boss in Vale in charge of hitmen.

Yang rubbed out the sleep in her eyes and moved so fast she became a blur yelling out. "Dibs!"

The other girls just blinked and blinked again in confusion. Ruby decided to speak first. "So what's on today's agenda besides going back there?"

Weiss sighed as she opened her scroll and immediately let out a groan. "They're arranging for a special class today after lunch. It's Combat Class again with Professor Goodwitch."

Ruby was definitely confused, during their three month stay in Beacon this never happened even after the Breach. "Why's she doing that?"

"It's easy Ruby." Blake decided to interject after having gotten out of her bed. "Professor Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin saw that first scenario where he opened his aura and used his semblance against a much more capable opponent. It would definitely help against the fight between the Grimm and the White-"

Blake immediately closed her mouth shut after almost letting out that group that she was born in and had to leave when _he _changed. Ruby immediately saw her teammate's change in demeanor after mentioning that terrorist group. She also learned that Blake was very familiar with one of its important members.

Her Team Leader senses were shaking, it was time to talk about a subject Blake kept on dodging about. "Blake… could you please tell us about the White Fang and that guy, Adam?" She even added her famous Zwei eyes that could melt even the hardest of wills.

Blake sighed. "Shouldn't we wait for Yang-"

Weiss interrupted her. "We can always tell Yang the bullet points of what you will say. Please, Blake. I feel like we need to know."

Blake realized she couldn't run away from this impending conversation. She gave up and released another sigh. "What you saw in the first scenario was correct, Adam was my mentor and my partner in missions with the White Fang. Most of them were about Schnee dust raids and mine rebellions. We had started doing small time things like delivering the message through peaceful riots and community service. Everything changed at that Vytal Festival in Atlas."

Weiss' eyes widened as she realized what happened. "You were there when the White Fang changed."

Blake nodded. "One of the humans just decided to take matters in his own hands. I got hurt in front of Adam while we were peacefully protesting. Looking back on it, I think that's when he changed as he realized that this style of changing the relations between humans and faunus wouldn't worked. I decided to follow him when he got big enough to lead his own branch, we did assassinations, kidnappings and robberies. He became more obsessed with killing rather than completing the mission."

Her eyes started to water. "That's why I decided to leave when I felt he couldn't change back to who he used to be. On that train, I made that choice. I cut the line and because of that scenario caused him to become even more bloodthirsty. I-"

She was interrupted by her team leader tightly hugging her. "It's alright Blake. We'll do this as a team whether it's getting information or fighting. Remember that you're a part of Team RWBY."

Weiss stated. "Whatever the dolt just said is what I will also say Blake. What I've learned is that there will be a lot of trouble if we let this White Fang situation consume you. So we'll help you but don't forget everything else."

Weiss sighed as she heard Yang slam something in their bathroom. "What I can't understand is the newfound wonder in that fool."

Ruby yelled out. "Hey Jaune is amazing. That Creator guy was able to show us what he can be in the future or now."

Weiss raised an eyebrow after that mini-speech. "Are you sure about that? Because last I saw about Jaune was you and your sister swapping saliva with him on my Oumdamn bed!"

Ruby was flooded with memories of that scenario and 'eeped' in embarrassment as she placed her hood on her face. '_Where's the nearest ditch so that I can-_'

Blake sighed. "One of these scenarios will feature you with Jaune, Weiss. After that I hope you will get to understand him more."

Weiss shook her head. "I will never ever have feelings for that insufferable moron. If I did then you have every right to say 'I told you so.' But until then I have to get breakfast." She walked towards the bathroom door and knocked on it but had no response. '_Even Yang is affected by that?_'

After Yang had instantly closed their team's bathroom door, she then decided to take a long freezing cold shower. She couldn't believe what she saw with her being Jaune's daughter, servant and then lover with her-

She banged her head on the wall in order not to relive those heated sensual moments. She couldn't believe how her alternate self got wrapped around Jaune and became his… '_Honestly I don't know about the relationship there._'

But what interested her the most while the freezing cold water had hit her naked frame was the one where she was the daughter of Jaune and apparently was the reason why his kingdom had fell. It also unnerved her on how alike that version was to her. It didn't help when she saw what Ruby had fallen into.

'_I have to be better. I can't become that rash anymore, even if she was right there. I have to protect Ruby from that fate or I'm not even worth being a sister to her._'

Washing away those depressing thoughts she then thought to herself. '_Jaune is definitely going to have a hard time today. What's worse there's not many classes since its Saturday. My partner, my sister, the champion, and that other girl, even me are going to try to talk to him. What's the worst that can happen?_'

Everything became weird for one Jaune Arc after he woke up. For one Pyrrha was touchier with him. While giving more motivations than usual, she even wanted to join him in the bath. Nora and Ren looked happier and were telling him to 'never quit.' '_What the hell happened to them?_'

He then heard his scroll ring as a message notification popped out. '_Why does Headmaster Ozpin want to talk to me…_'

Jaune then fell to his knees as soon as he realized the biggest possibility. '_He must have found out about the forged transcripts. My life in Beacon is over._' He immediately looked at his options, running away would be good but the bullheads won't arrive until this late afternoon. '_Maybe I can ask him to only focus on me instead of my team. They don't deserve to be punished._'

Those thoughts carried him into the elevator ride going to Ozpin's office. When the classic sound came off that meant he had arrived, he swallowed his fears and decided on the right course of action. '_Showtime._'

Jaune ran into the office and dropped down to his knees to what his teammate Ren called as the 'dogeza' pose as he yelled out. "I am so sorry! I know I forged those transcripts and all I ask is that for you to not punish my team. I should be-"

"Mr. Arc." He looked up to see an amused headmaster sitting on his desk and next to him was the headmistress who was in the middle of a facepalm.

"Um… hi." Ozpin chuckled at the display shown by the young hunter in training.

Glynda let out a cough as Ozpin realized his colleague wanted him to go straight to the point. "Mr. Arc, we knew from the start about your forged transcripts. Don't think it's that easy to fool my eyes. You were not in a combat school before entering Beacon so that part didn't help you there. You were also not found in the list of students in Shade Academy."

Jaune grimaced but looked at Ozpin's warm expression had not changed. "There are many, many students even if they have Aura or not would always get into Beacon through illegal means. Like some of them, Mr. Arc, you completed the entrance exam through your lack of ability. You became a team leader of a promising first year team with Miss Nikos, Miss Valkyrie, and Mr. Lie."

Jaune was very confused then to why he was here. "So why am I here? I mean it's nice that I'm not being kicked out. So should I go back or?"

"You are here because of your condition, Mr. Arc?" Jaune was still very confused but then he was able to understand what Professor Goodwitch was implying.

"You mean my aura but I don't have any."

Ozpin shook his head. "Everyone has the potential to use Aura but it takes someone to unlock it for them to use it. I want to unlock your Aura, Mr. Arc. I predict there may be a time where it would be usual. The question is, would you allow me to do so?"

Jaune had to think about that one. He would be able to use his aura just like the rest of his teammates, friends and classmates. No more would he have to suffer after an embarrassing spar or grimm attacks where he would have to wait for a long time to recover from his injuries. '_I don't have to ask them for help especially Pyrrha._'

"Alright. Please help me Professor Ozpin." Jaune stood up from his 'dogeza' and was in front of Ozpin who had laid a hand on the young hunter.

Closing his eyes, Ozpin drew out his aura. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

Upon opening Jaune's aura, a flash of bright white light engulfed the office as Ozpin immediately went down to one knee and started to breathe heavily. Glynda immediately arrived near Ozpin's side and helped her colleague stand up. What shocked both of them was the amount of aura Jaune was putting out and that he was still shining white.

"Wha- What? What in Oum is happening to me?" Jaune was panicking, he had never seen Aura like this. All of his friends never had this much leaking out of them. What did it mean for him to have such large amounts of Aura? '_If only I remembered what Professor Port and Oobleck said._'

Ozpin wheezed. '_That took a lot out of me. Good thing we unlocked it now in time for the Vytal Festival._' Glynda decided to speak for him. "Mr. Arc, you have a really large amount of Aura in your reserves. Please calm yourself and you will stop the Aura from leaking out involuntarily."

Jaune nodded as he inhaled and exhaled trying to calm himself. Slowly the large amount of Aura that surrounded the room and him was starting to recede. "Hey I think I'm doing this." His confidence was rising as the remaining aura was entering his body. He was starting to feel lighter yet stronger. '_I'm starting to feel good that I didn't have my aura awakened in the forest. Good thing for that deathstalker then._'

The two professors were simply shocked at the amount of aura Jaune had in his body, it seemed that the first scenario was correct. If they managed to have him perfect his semblance and work on his fighting skills. '_He would be the perfect shield for Amber. We might even have him as the bodyguard of Miss Nikos once she becomes the Maiden._'

Ozpin's thoughts were stopped when Jaune asked. "So what do I do now?" The bright white aura was now surrounding him but that was also a problem. It seemed that Jaune could not stop the flow from leaking out.

Ozpin had a lightning in a bottle idea, he went back to his desk and after opening the drawers had found a pair of arm warmers that were black with white stripes. '_Who knew I had to use this?_' He grabbed the accessories and gave them to Jaune with Glynda helping him do all of these tasks since he was still fatigued from doing the ritual.

"The reason why you are having such a hard time is because you are not used to using your aura since it has been recently unlocked. This could pose many problems while doing daily activities since it would be empowered as if there was a fight going on. Luckily for you Mr. Arc, I have the solution."

Jaune raised an eyebrow at the tacky arm warmers. "These will help me?"

Ozpin chuckled. "I understand to you that this looks horrible in the fashion sense. However this will help you control your aura. These are aura blockers, this was used back in the Great War by both sides for all sorts of operations. This technology, Mr. Arc, is very, very rare with only a handful left but please try them on."

Jaune decided to try the aura blockers on and immediately he was back to normal. He looked around and found out he wasn't shining. "This is neat."

Ozpin interjected. "Well since that is all over with. All of the first years will have a special combat class. So I suggest you join back with your team and prepare. Professor Goodwith will make it very interesting."

Jaune looked to Professor Goodwitch who had the same strict and cold expression. "Very interesting, especially for someone who came here illegally. Mr. Arc."

Being completely terrified was a good excuse to bolt out of the office and into the elevator. They waited for him to be out of sight as both professors had sighed, Glynda was very worried as she looked at Ozpin. "Are you sure we are doing the right play, Ozpin?"

Ozpin sighed. "I can only hope that what The Creator showed us is that we will be able to change the dark future ahead of us. He has the potential, Glynda. Untrained he managed to beat Adam Taurus one on one despite the difference in experience. We will need him in the coming weeks, I have a hunch that the ones who ambushed Amber are going to infiltrate our school. We need to be ready or else… Beacon will fall."

Glynda had looked at her scroll and realized there were a lot of messages from Peter, Bart and Tsune. "It seems we didn't feel it but Mr. Arc's aura had caused the university to experience a Magnitude 5 earthquake."

Ozpin chuckled. "It seems that we need to keep an eye on Mr. Arc's progress from now on. Call Qrow, he might like to have an apprentice."

Glynda sighed. "It's good and all for now. My question is, why you were so adamant on letting him stay even if he had no aura with his forged transcripts? He could have died Ozpin! He's just been lucky as of late with Miss Nikos being his sword and shield through everything."

Ozpin smirked. "Regardless of his state, it was his performance that made me determined for him to stay. Glynda, we've had many different types of students arrive here aura or no aura. I've seen many fail or succeed regardless of that situation. I just… I guess I believed that Mr. Arc could make through everything."

Glynda raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Is this why you purposefully hacked his scroll to show an aura bar?" Ozpin decided not to answer and drink from his specially brewed coffee. '_Let us see what Jaune can do._'

Cinder had lighted up her classy pipe while thinking of everything she had seen from The Creator. '_I still don't trust what he said about our identities being safe. Jaune Arc, huh…_' She was completely lost on what do with the wild card, not because of seeing his different realities from him being a hero to her househusband.

'_Which one of those scenarios will become true?_' She then felt the room start to shake as her eyes widened. '_That shouldn't be possible._'

It was aura. Pure aura was giving enough pressure to shake their dorm room. Emerald and Mercury were surprised and quickly went out and noticed that everywhere was shaking at a moderate pace. Students were running out of their dorm rooms yelling out 'Earthquake'. But she knew better.

"Cinder, wha-"

Cinder exhaled the smoke that had built up. "Relax Emerald, it seems that this is not a natural phenomenon. Someone's aura had just awakened and is currently causing Beacon to shake like an earthquake."

The shaking suddenly stopped with students crying out sighs of relief as Mercury was shocked. "Is it that Jaune dude?"

Cinder placed the pipe on her desk. "You're observation is probably correct, dear Mercury. It seems I will make contact with him. The closer I am to him-" Her right hand immediately went up in flames which caused her subordinates to flinch in fear. "-the better he will be my knight instead."

Cinder stopped the flames from spreading further as she withdrew her aura. "That is why the mission for you two will be to find out about Arc and his associates. I want everything up to what makes him tick and what he loves. Also tell Neo we will need her help going forward, I believe the Vytal Festival is going to happen in a week's time."

Emerald asked. "Ma'am should we really trust that imp?"

Cinder laughed. "No. But she should trust that we hold the most important person in her life hostage. She is not a fool to endanger him."

Mercury and Emerald had left to complete their respective missions as Cinder had sat down on her bed. Memories of her being with Jaune started to flood her mind. '_He is an interesting person. That scenario was amusing but highly unlikely. But what is important is that he is the partner of Pyrrha Nikos. If I crush her heart, I bend her to my will. I love it when a plan comes together._'

Jaune was currently in the cafeteria eating another stack of pancakes, ever since his aura had been awakened. He was hungrier than before and felt he could eat more. '_I never had this before._' This was ignored by Nora who was happier that her team leader had the same appetite along with the declaration that Ren would bake all of their pancakes for every breakfast.

He hadn't seen the often stoic and silent samurai slash ninja turn white like that before. He had used his team leader powers to avoid that scenario. What changed from the usual setup of their team breakfast was that Pyrrha was latched to his right arm and pressing her chest on his arm. '_Maybe she's worried._'

He then looked to his left and was confused as to why Ruby was very close in his personal space but looked away and blushed whenever he tried making eye contact and was mumbling something he couldn't really hear. '_Did I do something wrong? I'll ask her later._'

He could see that even though Team RWBY was always with them eating breakfast, he noticed that they were acting weirder. Blake had not even looked at him and was nose deep in her book. '_What did I do with her? I don't think I even had a full conversation with her?_'

He looked at the often brash and confident Yang be quiet with tints of red highlighting her pale cheeks as she refused to even look at him. Weiss on the other hand was glaring at him. '_I haven't even tried to ask her out on a date. What did I do this time?_'

Jaune started to think of what happened yesterday. '_I know I didn't even try to ask out anyone from Team RWBY on a date. I know I only hanged out with Ruby on our co-team leader meetings we do every Friday. I got my ass kicked by Russell and only Ruby asked if I was alright... I got nothing on what I did wrong._'

The oblivious and very dense hunter was unaware of the prevailing thoughts of the five girls in the table. '_I need to get better at getting his attention. A lot of others will try to seduce him. Only I can get my knight, or no one will._' Pyrrha's yandere habits were growing which caused Jaune to shiver. '_What was that?_'

Ruby could not even look at Jaune, her first friend in Beacon and the ever supporting and the ever hand- '_Oumdamn it! I can't even look at him. All because of some stupid movies. Calm yourself Ruby._'

Blake and Yang had similar thoughts of what were they supposed to talk to Jaune about. They couldn't get rid of what they had experienced. All thoughts however were interrupted with the awfully loud sound of high heels hitting the floor. It was definitely intentional as the females who had feelings for Jaune saw a very beautiful woman approach their table. She was wearing a Haven Academy uniform which meant she was from Mistral but it was those eyes that caused them to back off slightly but growl at.

Those eyes were looking at Jaune like he was a piece of meat. They of course noticed the way she licked her lips and all of them thought, '_Aw hell no!_' But they couldn't feel but wonder why she looked so familiar.

"Excuse me but are you Jaune Arc?" Jaune's eyes widened and turned around as his jaw had hit the proverbial floor of the canteen. This woman was asking for him and she was definitely beautiful even sensual if he looked closer.

"Um-um-um… I-I-y-yes that's me." Her laugh made him fall even further while Pyrrha openly growled at this new opposition. '_I have never seen her before. How does she know me?_'

Cinder gave a warm smile that caused his heart to stop. "I've been looking for one Jaune Arc. I must say-" She licked her lips in front of him which caused him to gulp. "I'm not disappointed with what I see. My name is Cinder Fall and I come from Haven Academy."

He immediately stood up which caused Pyrrha to fall to the ground as she lost her hold of her partner. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "S- so- what are you doing here?"

Cinder chuckled. "I came here looking for you. I was told of your prowess so I needed to see it for myself." She then came up closer and started rubbing her hands on his arms which made the blonde squeak. '_He has been training, his muscles are a bit underdeveloped. It must be his partner helping him._'

She then touched his aura blockers and smirked. '_So he __**was **__the reason. Ozpin had to use this old piece of technology in order to suppress his aura reserves. This combat class will be interesting for sure._'

"I can't wait to see you later in Combat Class-" She then pulled him closer as their faces were now next to each other. He could feel her hot breath on his neck and ear, she gently whispered. "Perhaps I can reward you if you do well."

She then pulled away and slowly walked away but not without a slight sway of her hips that Jaune instantly noticed. He tried to calm himself down but the blood-red blushes could not go down. He turned around and saw various reactions, Nora and Ren were congratulating him. Weiss was more annoyed, Yang's eyes and hair had gone red, Blake had stopped reading and was glaring at Cinder. Ruby had assembled Crescent Rose in her hands while Pyrrha had used a knife to stab through the table while biting one of her fingernails.

"What just happened? And why are you girls glaring at me? I swear this isn't my fault!"

Combat class, his most hated subject, regardless if he had aura or not. It would be another day of being pitied by his teammates for his performance against… anyone really. The aura blockers that were given to him by Ozpin were working wonders, he still felt that he had aura but at least he wasn't causing the entire academy to shake. '_This stuff is amazing. Even the guys have not noticed my aura._'

The entire first year class along with some of the students from Haven, Atlas and Shade who were here for the upcoming Vytal Festival stopped talking as soon as Glynda Goodwitch arrived on stage.

"Good afternoon to all of you. I and Professor Ozpin have decided to have a special combat class for all to see in line with the Vytal Festival. Some of the bouts will be one on one or two versus two. In any case anyone can be picked so be ready."

Cinder smirked at Glynda's announcement. '_This amuses me. I know you just want to see if Jaune can perform up to your standards._'

Glynda had used her scroll to showcase to the students who was the first fight on the screen. After a minute of scrolling through the different names, it landed on 'Yang Xiao-Long' and 'Lie Ren' with the added condition of 'Hand to hand combat.' The blonde brawler was excited of finally being able to let loose meanwhile the stoic samurai hated his chances. Nora however decided to boo the blonde and cheer for her best best friend.

Jaune said his good lucks to Ren but still couldn't focus on the fight. He was worried about a lot of things regarding the awakening of his aura. '_It's cool that I have aura and all but can I win. These guys have been training most of their lives with aura while I just opened it. I'm not as good as the rest of them in fighting. I get beaten up in most of the spars that I have to regularly visit the infirmary. I don't think even with this power up that I can win a fight let alone a battle against a Grimm._'

He felt someone hold his hand, as he looked to the one beside him who stopped him from his pessimistic monologue. His partner, the godsend known as Pyrrha Nikos who we knew was very concerned. Maybe it was because of the large dark raincloud on his head.

"Jaune are you ok? You haven't looked this bad since the Breach." Jaune sighed since he should have known that he couldn't hide from his own partner.

Jaune grimaced. "It's just that I feel I haven't improved. I mean maybe I have but it hasn't been seen. I haven't won a single spar in Combat Class and at the same time I have to rely on you when we do patrols or missions outside. I guess I don't know if I can stay here."

Pyrrha tightened her grip on his hand while she chuckled. "Jaune for me you've improved the most. I know I've been fighting _for you_ instead of fighting to help you. But you also have to remember that you came here with no experience and no training. Yet you've survived to this point. You're getting better at being a fighter and a team leader for us. Jaune there's always something more than just winning in fights and being a hero. You are striving to reach your own destiny, don't let me or anyone else tell you to stray from your own path."

Jaune chuckled as his partner knew exactly what to say to make him feel motivated. "Getting all poetic on me, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha smiled. "Anything to not have a mopey partner around. Look I think the fight is going to be over." Jaune looked back to the stage to see Ren dodge multiple overheads from Yang who was trying to push him over the edge. Ren had countered by grabbing one of her arms and placing his right hand on the scruff of her jacket. He then positioned his leg to sweep her right leg and used his hip to throw her.

"Let's go Renny!" Nora yelled out along with Jaune as it looked like Ren was about to throw Yang out of the ring by using her momentum. However the brawler growled and used her strength instead to plant her feet making it hard for Ren to throw her out.

She then used a simple left hook to the unprotected back of the stoic samurai which sent him flying out of the stage. Glynda then stated. "Winner by ring out, Yang Xiao Long. Both students come to the middle for my recommendations."

Jaune was a bit sad that Ren lost but he knew that he could have won but Yang's strength was too overpowered even without aura for students to deal with. He was a bit nervous about fighting but the reassurance from Pyrrha made him feel better about himself. '_Maybe I can do it after all._'

"Next match." Jaune keyed in to the screen and immediately saw his name and Cardin's. '_It looks like I get to have a revenge match of sorts._' But then paled when he saw an added name next to Cardin. '_Why do I have to fight a 2 versus 1 against Cardin and Sky?!_' It was even worse that it said 'weapons' as the condition meaning

Glynda sighed. "We want you all to be prepared for any situation in a team fight. Sometimes you will be outnumbered, therefore it becomes a game of individual skill versus teamwork. Gentlemen please come to the stage."

Pyrrha was about to oppose but a hand from Jaune touching her shoulder stopped her. She looked in his eyes and was surprised to see more conviction than what she thought he could muster in a situation like this. "I'll be fine Pyrrha. Just cheer for me."

Jaune made his way down as Team RWBY had various reactions, one was nervousness on the part of Ruby Rose. '_Why'd they give this one to Jaune?_' Blake was slightly worried but hopeful that Jaune could win. Yang was confident that Jaune could win even if the slight part of her brain had told her there was no chance. Weiss on the other hand was very cynical of his chances. '_It looks like there is no chance for him to even win._'

Jaune was on stage holding Crocea Mors while Cardin was holding his two handed mace and Sky wielded his haliberd. Glynda then stated. "Now that everyone is here, the fight ends with your aura reaching thirty percent or a ring out. By the way Mr. Arc please release your aura blockers."

Jaune was a bit confused until he looked down and saw the black arm warmers. "Oh… oh right. Ok, sorry Professor Goodwitch." Everyone in Beacon was confused at the mention of aura and Jaune with the same thought being. '_Doesn't he have no aura and what in Oum's name is an aura blocker?_'

Jaune had slowly released the aura blockers but when he did the entire arena started shaking like the earthquake that had hit Beacon before. Everyone except Glynda and Cinder of course had their jaws stuck to the floor. The blast of aura coming out from Jaune was so intense that Cardin and Sky had to hold on or else they would have been blown out of the arena.

"Begin." Cardin and Sky looked to one another and without a word charged at Jaune who panicked at the sudden action had accidentally lost his hold on Crocea Mors. The weapon dropped to the floor as Jaune was stuck standing as he awaited the blows from the two hunters in training.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha yelled which caused him to shake his head and quickly grab a hold of his weapon but it was too late as Cardin had reared his arms for an overhead two handed mace strike. The mace slammed on Jaune's back and that should have caused a lot of damage but to the surprise of everyone. Jaune had only lost the slightest bit of aura and said blonde was confused.

"Um… that really didn't hurt." The two that were fighting him were completely shell shocked. Cardin looked at his mace and back at Jaune.

Cardin's eyebrows started twitching violently. "H-How- how did you do that? This is a two handed mace, I don't care how much aura you suddenly have. It should at least bring some damage."

Glynda immediately realized. '_His aura acts like his shield and probably any wound is immediately healed because of how dense it actually his. Although I haven't seen his semblance yet._'

Sky shouted. "What the hell is this?"

Jaune was also confused but grabbed Crocea Mors with two hands which meant he did not want to use his shield. "Um… I'm going to attack now." Both teammates were shocked because of how fast Jaune was that he suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Sky. Sky attempted a thrust with his haliberd but Jaune had dodged it by moving to his left and swung his sword.

The effect was Sky being hit and almost being thrown out of the arena if it wasn't him placing both of his hands on the edge to stop the move from eliminating him from the spar. Cardin and Jaune were very, very surprised at what the blonde did since he was never this powerful. The first one to shake from his daze was Cardin who tried to attack Jaune with his mace but it was blocked fairly easily by Jaune.

'_I know I put most of my strength to it, he's not even moving an inch. What in Oum's name is this?_' Jaune swatted his consecutive blows and it looked like he hadn't even broken a sweat. He turned his head to look behind him for a few seconds and saw that Sky was back in the ring.

"Where in Oum's name did you get this power, Jaune?!" Jaune was still dazed on how much had changed because his aura was awakened. He felt lighter and more refreshed than in any Combat Class or fight with a Grimm he had. Aura was frightening to use, he was still surprised that he almost launched Sky out of the arena with one swing.

"Um… I had my aura awakened and it kind of leaked out so I have to wear these aura blockers. I guess I can win now?" Jaune ducked under a wild haymaker like swing from Cardin's mace and then rolled to his side to avoid a thrust from Sky's halberd. When he stood up he blocked a strike from Sky and swung that caused Cardin to back off from his attempted charge.

Cardin roared. "This can't be happening? Just because you have opened your aura doesn't mean you're this strong." He looked at the screen and saw that his and Sky's aura had reached seventy percent while Jaune's was now at ninety nine percent.

Jaune stuttered. "Um-I-I-I-"

Sky interrupted. "Save it, just fight damnit!" Sky charged with his haliberd and overextended his swing which caused Jaune to parry it and he then swung his sword in a horizontal line that caused Sky to be pushed outside of the ring.

"Sky Lark is eliminated from ring out." Jaune looked at his hands. '_Man why didn't I open this sooner._'

Cardin roared again but his swing was blocked easily by Crocea Mors. "Where the hell was this Arc?!" Jaune ignored him as he pushed him off but Cardin immediately went to rapidly attack him wherever which caused the blonde to switch stances and bring out his shield.

Jaune blocked all of Cardin's attacks with his shield as Cardin was visibly annoyed since he was now around sixty percent while Jaune's was now at ninety five percent. He had to find a way to distract Jaune long enough for him to attack. "Now a big boy Jaune just because you got aura. I thought for a second you would send your guard dog, Nikos, after me."

Jaune became angrier after he heard that statement. "Cardin, stop it." He didn't know why but the bright white aura was leaking out even more which caused others to shield their eyes from the intense light including Cardin himself.

Cardin smiled since it must have meant that his taunts had worked. "Aren't I right? Heck, you just use the undefeated champion to solve all of your problems." '_I don't even know if he has a semblance, but I'm risking it. He hasn't even moved from his spot._'

The aura was getting brighter and brighter as the ground started to shake once more. "Don't ever talk like that to-" Out of nowhere a flash of bright white light an unconscious Cardin found himself propelled to the wall of the arena. "Pyrrha!"

Everyone was shell shocked once again since Cardin was one second standing and then in the next he had implanted himself to the wall of the arena. Jaune didn't even move from his spot and as soon as the action was finished his aura dissipated as he started to breathe heavily.

Glynda's eyes widened. '_There! His semblance activated like when Adam Taurus had fought with him in that engine room. But what was the trigger… all Mr. Winchester said was a taunt about Ms. Nikos… Wait a second. Maybe that's it. His trigger for his semblance to work is that someone who he cares for has to be in any danger he perceives. A sort of a smart shield and with the amount of only twenty percent of aura being used along with it regenerating quickly. Mr. Arc becomes a smart tank._' She then coughed loudly to get everybody's attention. "Winner by ring out, Jaune Arc. May the student in question await my recommendations on the fight. While members of Team CDRL help their members reach the infirmary."

Jaune decided to go to the center while everyone had different reactions to the fight. To the ones who had watched in the scenario of him fighting Adam, they were surprised that he was this powerful and that his semblance had activated. To Pyrhha her heart and mind died when Jaune shouted her name as her head had turned to the same color as her hair. '_He said my name. It means that he cares for me the most since his semblance worked when it was me being mentioned. Awwww! Jaune, I can't wait to plan the wedding._'

For the other students that were involved in the festival were overwhelmed by his aura and semblance, already facing the fact that they might not win in a match against him and his team especially since the undefeated champion was there. Glynda coughed loudly once again. "While the use of your semblance was beautiful, learn to control your aura in order for you to not waste it immediately. You are learning Mr. Arc, now onto the next match."

Jaune could have cried it in that moment, he had never expected a different response from Professor Goodwitch except on how disappointing his performance was. He head back to where his team was where he was instantly placed into a tight bear hug by Nora. "You did it Jauney!"

He looked at Pyrrha who joined in the hug while Ren gave a thumbs up, he couldn't stop the tears of joy flow out from his eyes. '_Maybe things are looking up for me._' He was then showered with compliments from others like Team RWBY or Sun and Neptune which made him want even more to improve on his aura and his fighting.

He decided to go to the locker room and change but stopped when in the hallway was Blake. She was about to say something but instead coughed loudly as he smiled. "I mean this is kind of our first conversation with each other."

She blushed because she couldn't rebut that statement. "I'm sorry… I-I probably was very hard to start a conversation with."

His warm smile seriously made her heart beat faster as she tried to rein in the blush from becoming redder than it should have been. "I just want to ask you something."

He asked. "What is it?"

She took a deep breath before looking him straight in the eye. "What… did you think about me being in the White Fang?"

Jaune raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Well I only heard it from rumors after the Breach but I don't really mind."

She grabbed his shoulders and throttled him a bit, she didn't even realize that she was using aura. But then it hit her that because had not even placed the aura blockers back so it wasn't affecting him like it should have. "That can't be possible?! I used to be a former terrorist, I killed people before, heck I even was the right hand man of one of its heads. How can you just-"

He placed a finger on her lips that caused her to instantly stop but her eyes widened when his warm smile never left his face. "I don't care about that. So what if you used to be White Fang, aren't you with us in Beacon trying to help. You're still Blake Belladonna to me, a hard to talk to book addict."

Blake smiled and whispered quietly to his ear. "Thank you."

She then left quietly as he watched her leave. '_Well that was good for a first conversation at least. Maybe she and I can become better friends._'

Once Jaune was in the men's locker room he couldn't stop from the happiest smile he could have given. '_I am not wasting this._'

* * *

Unbeknownst to him, The Creator was simply observing the progress of Jaune who had recently awakened his aura, won his first spar, and opened another relationship from someone who he would never have the opportunity to for fate willed it. For fate told him that he should have been weak with slow progress as it prioritized a certain team but he wanted most to strive to be their best. The abyss was the place he preferred when observing all of what other creators like himself had made in their lifetime.

Ripples started to appear next to him as a pale woman with short white hair and yellow eyes made her presence known through her cheerful laughter. He looked to see her stewardess like outfit but she was missing her hat but in her hands was the compendium. "If you're here to tell me about how I changed destiny or the natural order then I don't give a rat's ass."

The woman smiled at him. "I think we both know that I am the last one to tell you about defying the fate of others." The Creator smiled, he knew he made her for a different purpose than her siblings.

"How's freeing him going along?" He noticed that she had adopted a more gloomy face as he slightly cursed at himself. '_I shouldn't have asked that._'

She gave a sad smile that crushed his heart. "I still don't know if I should free him. If he ever went back… he will never see them again. Only one is still alive but it is because he was the youngest out of that team. He would have wished that he would have never been brought back and that-"

"Say no more. Although I must give a suggestion, why not an alternate universe? One that would provide him to change who he is for the better." She smirked as the compendium in her hand had dropped into the abyss and was sucked up.

"Oh. Which one?"

The Creator smiled at her. "I'll give you the keys to the dimension later. God knows that big dragon will need something entertaining to see after not doing anything."

She then looked at Jaune who was currently celebrating while shouting loudly and punching air. "Are you sure about your decision?"

The Creator nodded. "Not much will change even if he goes into to watch himself. Only a few will be about alternate situations in their timeline. I will not showcase the future of their situation. Now go, I have to prepare for tonight's viewing."

She disappeared from the abyss as he sighed. "Always the nosy one, I still don't get why she loves the robot and the door after all this time."

* * *

Jaune went to sleep feeling like a goddamn champion, after being reminded by his great partner to wear his aura blockers. He felt respected and probably cherished since he could now fight like everyone else. But he then felt like he was not in his bed since it was too soft. He opened his eyes and found himself in a strange room with many couches and a projection screen. He was about to wonder where was he when his team and Team RWBY suddenly appeared next to him.

"Jaune?" Ruby said out loud which caused the others to be surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Jaune pointed at himself as he was confused. "What I'm doing here? What are you guys doing here? What's going-"

"I think I can answer that for you Mr. Arc." The Creator appeared in front of everyone as Jaune 'eeped' at seeing the figure. "You are here to partake in the watching of several scenarios about you in different timelines or universes. You're friends and several others were here yesterday and saw many different Jaune Arcs so I have decided to invite you today. So please sit with your teammates. The others will arrive soon."

Jaune was about to say something but decided to sit with his team in a couch with Team RWBY as they summoned their respective snacks. Jaune was about to ask how did they do that but he noticed that Professor Ozpin and Glynda appeared with a scruffy guy who was glaring at him while drinking from his canister. A tanned guy who looked like an older version of him with a really, really beautiful woman that looked like Yang. '_Is it just me or is that blonde guy looking at me like when a predator looks at his prey? What did I do to him and why's that woman look so much like Yang?_'

He then noticed Velvet and her teammate Coco arrive, up next was Cinder along with her teammates. He was shocked to see Roman and his accomplice. Roman smirked. "Oh this is funny. The main attraction is here to see himself." No sooner than that did General Ironwood and an older Weiss enter the theater.

Once everyone took their respective seats, the Creator then said. "By the way there is another one who will make his presence known. Once he arrives, please be civil. I spent two hours at the least to calm him down."

This raised a few eyebrows as they wondered who it was but then got their answer immediately in the form of a weaponless Adam Taurus who quietly sat down in his own couch behind Roman and Neo. The legendary terrorist simply stared at the Creator but then noticed Blake tremble upon his arrival and smiled. '_Finally you're here with me._'

Ironwood was about to object but the Creator simply stated. "If you are going to have problems with him then I am sorry but the higher ups dictated me to include him in tonight's proceedings."

The Creator sighed. "Now let us begin with what I previewed last time. It is a scenario wherein Jaune is a mob boss of the group known as Passione who are _the _underworld of Remnant. He is dealing with someone who is trying to either usurp his position or destroy what he's built. Also to note the breach had not occurred thanks to Team RWBY but Roman and his accomplice were able to escape before Atlas could surround Mountain Glenn. They are still robbing however and the White Fang were not able to attack Vale. Please enjoy."

**The screen flashed to Jaune who was standing in the courtyard watching the Bulldogs fly away or dock in Beacon since the week-long vacation was about to commence. Students decided to go back home instead of staying in Beacon for a while. He knew Ren and Nora would stay in Beacon but he didn't know where Pyrrha would go. He told them he needed to be out of Vale but in truth he would stay in Vale, in a different part of it.**

**He looked to see his partner, the ever wonderful and radiant Pyrrha smile at him. "What are you doing here Jaune?"**

**He sighed. "Well I'm waiting for the others to leave so that I can go since my medicine is gone. It wouldn't be nice to vomit in a crowded Bullhead. Where are you headed?"**

**Pyrrha chuckled. "Oh… I need to go to Mistral for a while but I'm coming back to Vale as soon as possible."**

**He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Why not stay there longer? Don't you miss home?"**

**Pyrrha sighed as Jaune smacked his forehead with his hand. He should have realized that she hated being hounded by people there because of her celebrity status. He had to fix this. "Well I'll be going back to Vale so maybe we should meet then after you come back from Mistral."**

**She smiled at his proposal. "That's a deal, partner." She then noticed a specific bullhead that was marked for Mistral. "Well I better get going, see you later Jaune."**

**He watched her leave but he knew that she would come back, he then noticed Ruby who looked lost as always like that first time he met her in the crater.**

"I wasn't that lost… ok I was but that's because Yang left me." Ruby yelled out which Tai immediately glared at Yang to which the blonde brawler became embarrassed and mumbled out her reasoning as wanting her to spread her wings and make friends.

Jaune asked. "Is this how you guys do stuff here?"

The nods he received told him everything he needed to know about what they were going to do. '_Man either it's a genius way of critique or a lazy way to make content._'

**He looked around but saw no Yang which meant that Ruby was by herself. Steeling himself he walked to her hoping she would recognize him. She did after he was close to her, she then hugged him. "Oh, thank Oum! Jaune, you have no idea why I'm so happy. Crummy Yang left me because she had something to do with Blake and they wouldn't tell me anything."**

**Her pout just made him chuckle. "Well at least I'm here to help you Ruby… so what are you gonna do?"**

**She answered immediately. "I'm going back to Patch with Yang, gonna hang out with my friends in Signal, be with Dad for a while and then we're going back to Vale in order to fix my baby. Did I mention that Blake is going to be with us so dad's excited to have her since he doesn't like boys. After that I'm going to hang out with Penny in the movies then spend most of the time in the workshop to upgrade my baby again."**

**Jaune smiled because he was impressed. '**_**The fact that she spoke that in one breath, amazes me.**_**' "Have fun, Ruby. I hope we meet again in Vale."**

**The red reaper nodded quickly and then ran away as soon as she saw Yang and Blake, he smiled. '**_**I have to keep these moments alive as long as possible.**_**' He heard his scroll ring out a catchy tune to notify him that someone was calling him. He touched answer and made sure it was just audio. "What is it?"**

"**Boss, Bucciarati and his team are here, where will see you?"**

**Jaune's façade disappeared as his face became cold yet fierce at the same time. "I will see you in the coffee shop, the one I protect near and dear to my heart. I will give instructions, has our friend Roman attempted another dust theft."**

"**Of course boss, they're going tonight." Jaune smirked as he licked his lips.**

"**Excellent. I have to go now, meet me with The Squad in Vale. Thank you Risotto." The other side had hanged up as Jaune looked at the clear blue sky and smiled. '**_**Showtime.**_**'**

"Oy, I don't like where this is going!" Roman complained as he felt the death flags arrive at his alternate self. It was bad enough that it surrounded him when Cinder arrived and killed Tukson just to prove a point.

"It's weird to see yourself like this." Jaune added as he noticed his alternate self become a cold and bloodthirsty man on screen.

**In a certain coffee shop, in the back room was a group who were drinking coffee and eating shortcakes. "Is the boss really arriving, Bucciarati." A young blonde man with spiky hair whose bangs had covered a large portion of the right side of his face. His green two-piece suit filled with holes on the sleeves and legs. His shoes and pants had a strawberry pattern on them.**

**The man known as Bruno Bucciarati had scratched his black chin-length hair with straight-cut bangs covering his forehead sighed. "It is Fugo. He has decided to come back after his school." On the top of his head was a hair clip surmounted on each side of his bangs, his all-white suit was covered in. What finished his attire was the random zippers covering and an open chest that revealed his lace top. "We have to work with La Squadra for a lot of missions."**

"**Does that mean the boss is angry about the takeover? He'll probably kill Junior, Bane and even Roman." The teen in question held a short revolver in his right hand. His attire consisted of a uniquely shaped headgear with a diagonal grid pattern and an arrow pointing downward.** **His turtleneck crop top cashmere sweater with a design similar to his hat, tiger striped-leather pants were equipped with a small holster.**

"**Mista, are you joking? The boss isn't angry, he's furious. He's gonna fuck shit up and he's gonna kill everyone who messed with him." The one who answered Mista was another black haired teen who was wearing a dark blue, slim tank top and pants with an orange bandana, wrist bands, and a short skirt.**

**Mista replied. "Oy, Narancia. I think even the boss will lay off Junior and Roman because of those broads but Bane is probably dead. Fucker was told not to sell drugs even if someone threatened him with death but he did it anyway when this new person came up to try and take the boss' place."**

"**I think you guys should wait for the boss to actually say what he's going to do. It's getting annoying."** **his head is a serrated headpiece that acts as a headband. He keeps long, light hair, dividing into spikes that angle outwards or upwards at their ends, being shoulder-length in his first appearance and growing longer until halfway down his torso. He also wears a dark shade of lipstick. He wears a long, dark, lapel-less overcoat with laces that cross his bare chest, dark bell-bottomed pants, and black shoes. The buckle of his belt bears a silver/gold insignia of the letter "A". **

**The group then looked to the entrance of the back room opening to see a golden haired boy and a pink haired girl. The goldie had his hair tied back in a short braid with the most distinguishing feature being the oversized curls arranged in a row over his forehead. His two-piece suit with a heart shaped opening that clearly showed his chest. The suit had a checkered coat tail and several ornate features, including wing-shaped emblems on the collars, the three ladybug emblems located on either side of his chest and directly below his zipper and his shoes had the same ladybug motif implanted on them.**

"Who the hell wears that in their hair?!" Yang remarked as the others had to agree since it was a weird hairstyle.

"Forget their hair, I need to make notes on what they're wearing. This is too incredible." Coco had frothed at the mouth at their outfits and noticed they could be for both male and female and still look stylish.

Meanwhile Jaune was surprised. "I really control these guys?"

**The girl next to the golden haired teen was a pink haired beautiful teen who wore her hear in a loose whirl atop her head. She wore a dark brasserie connected to a necklace patterned in tiles of alternating shades of different mathematical symbols. Her long****skirt of similar design, split at the top of her left thigh, and a pair of knee-high small-heeled boots without any leg-wear/footwear underneath.**

**Bruno looked at the two new arrivals and smiled. "Giorno, Trish, right on time. I was a bit scared that you wouldn't make it to the boss' comeback."**

**Trish smirked. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, especially if it was Jaune. I mean he did help us in killing my father, destroying the drugs in Passione, and banded the underworld under a singular goal."**

**Giorno nodded. "What the boss wants isn't revenge, it's a message to our opponents."**

"**That is certainly right, Giorno." Bucciarati's team's eyes widened after hearing their boss walk in with La Squadra behind him. He then closed the door of the back door of the café and immediately got a filled coffee cup and drank. Jaune had chuckled when he had noticed everyone had bowed to him in respect.**

"I think that answers your question, Jaune." Ren stated while Nora was raving on how cool Jaune was as a mob boss.

**Jaune had given a unique hand signal which caused everyone to stop bowing to him. "Who is this person we are dealing with? Any clues Bruno." Bruno nodded and went inside his suit to remove three pictures. These pictures were of Emerald, Mercury, and Adam Taurus.**

**Jaune's eyebrows raised questioningly as Bruno continued. "These two teens were spotted after the murder of the informant of the White Fang. Rumors were he was looking to get out of the operation and was silenced."**

"**Wasn't he just an informant for Roman?" Bruno nodded.**

"**He was but he also worked for Adam Taurus' branch in giving information of what Atlas is doing in Vale. What connects these three is a mastermind who is working behind the shadows. We need to find this person in order to attack."**

"**Do not bother, Bruno." The rest of the gangsters were surprised at their boss' lackadaisical statement.**

**He smirked. "I think I know who it could be. However even if we destroy the mastermind in Vale, this person could have allies or worse even have support outside from our reach. This is our plan, we are attacking from four different areas."**

"**I hate the number four, boss." Mista muttered to which Jaune chuckled. "That is why you will be involved in the second plan."**

**He stood up as he continued. "I will be splitting up the teams. I have heard from the network that these teens are working with a tribe in Mistral, they probably have information on whoever this newbie is in Vale."**

**Giorno asked. "Should we bring some alive. It's weird for you to care about a small tribe in Mistral."**

Raven growled. '_How dare he call us small?!_'

**Jaune smirked. "I want all but two alive. I don't care how you do it I want this tribe dead. I have heard that they are certainly a menace to deal with so maybe the frontier towns and several villages in Mistral could help us."**

Raven's eyes narrowed in anger. '_I don't care how strong this Jaune is with his lackeys. They are not even a threat to my tribe._'

Qrow winced. '_I love and hate those guys but I have a bad feeling about this._'

"**The ones who will deal with these bandits would be Fugo, Narancia, Leone, Melone, and Trish. The next target for the second mission or what I would call to meet with Roman. The ones with me will be Bruno, Mista, and Giorno. The next day will be the third mission where I will meet with Bane to exterminate everything with The Squad. Risotto, I need everything to be ready. Can you do that?"**

**Risotto had nodded. "Sir what about the allies?"**

**Jaune smiled. "Did you find them?"**

**Risotto then stated. "It was hard but we have determined them to be Arthur Watts, Tyrian Callows and Hazel Rainhart. There's even been word that the branch of Adam Taurus has been making aggressive moves into Vale based on this mastermind's plan."**

Cinder was shocked at the mention of her co-workers in Salem's grand plan. '_How could they have gotten this information?! I have made sure that any and all possible leaks were eliminated._'

**Jaune then stated. "I don't care who they are, the fourth mission is to eliminate this person's allies starting with who Risotto mentioned. Bruno I need you to contact the others, tell them their job is to kill them but leave Arthur for my special one. Roman will accompany her to kill this Watts. The White Fang will be handled by me personally and my two elite bodyguards. By the end of this week before I go to Beacon. Everyone who crossed me will burn, they forgot who I really was. I shall remind them."**

**Fugo asked. "What about these two teens sir?"**

**Jaune gave a bloodthirsty smile. "My three elite bodyguards will take care of them that will be their mission first before I head out to the White Fang. I was thinking of giving them the Passione welcome. Now let us get to work."**

Jaune gulped in fear. "I don't think I could ever talk about killing people that easily."

Ren nodded. "I shudder about this 'passione welcome.' I think we shouldn't really see that."

Ruby piped out as she didn't like this version of Jaune especially because he was so close to their reality. "I'm scared of this Jaune, sis."

"It's ok, hon." Yang reassured her sister but couldn't help but stare at how commanding that version of Jaune was. '_That was pretty hot._'

**Roman didn't want to show that he was nervous but he was scared out of his wits, he had failed in Mountain Glenn and now the White Fang were either stuck with him or had gone back to their base in Vale now that Adam Taurus had arrived. '**_**That fucking bitch told me to up my game and steal more. This shit is gonna kill me sooner or later.**_**'**

**He then felt Neo appear beside him with a tub of chocolate mint to which he smiled and got a scoop. "Thanks but I don't know how much ice cream will help us now. I mean look at them." The White Fang grunts were slowly moving the newly stolen dust into the cargo hold of the bullhead that would be sent to their new boss. The warehouse that they were currently in was crap as well having only one entrance and exit. He made sure that he had placed guards there in order to make sure they weren't interrupted.**

Roman groaned in pain. "See even this person knows that these animals can't follow orders."

Yang had held down Blake from wanting to rip into the eccentric criminal or thief in two for insulting her race. "Calm down kit kat. Save it for later when we meet him again."

"**Oumdamn animals already making mistakes. If that Taurus wasn't here I would have-" Neo stopped him as she immediately removed her sword from her parasol and adopted a grimm expression.**

"**What's wrong-" Roman was interrupted from the screams outside of the warehouse. '**_**Shit that was the guards. This day can't get any worse.**_**'**

**Fate had decided to give him a solid as the members of Bucciarati's team had stormed in with the White Fang grunts already holding their firearms in place. Roman had paled when seeing Mista, Giorno and Bruno. '**_**Why the hell is Passione here? I made sure not to target any shipments that were heading for them.**_**'**

"Why are they walking like that and posing like that?" Nora asked her partner and best best friend.

Ren shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea but please do not copy. I do not think my OCD will help when I see you pose like that with Maghild."

Jaune played with his fingers in nervousness since he muttered. "I think it's kinda cool to do it."

**In the tense silence and stand off a voice that made Roman go to his knees sang out. "There once was a peacock I thought could still follow. He always talked but boy could he swallow. When someone came up and made him a bitch. The one I'm talking to is my friend, Roman."**

**Jaune had entered the warehouse with his clothes all bloody which meant he had taken care of the guards. He simply ignored the White Fang grunts talking and walked towards them with the gangsters behind him. He looked up and smiled. "Wow! It's so nice to see you Roman. How's life been?"**

Roman was astonished at his alternate self. "Really. I'm supposed to be afraid of this joke."

Cinder replied with a chuckle. "Well dear Roman, you're used to be keeling over when someone better than you pops up." Roman wanted to bash her head in but when the Creator looked at him directly, he decided not to.

**Roman gulped in fear. "Hey kid. How's Beacon?"**

**Jaune still wearing his warm smile laughed while walking towards the line of guns in front of him. "Oh you know, academy stuff. Had to go through initiation with no aura, I got a good team with me, I got some friends… maybe. Went through class, had problems with some teachers. Overall I enjoyed it even though I had to play as a pathetic wannabee until I heard that Sorbet and Gelato were killed by some upstart. It also hurt me when I found out that my trusted partners had gone to this mysterious person. It just breaks my heart, tell me Roman what can you do to fix my heart?"**

**He started cackling as Roman started to sweat more but the White Fang grunts just didn't get the message. "We will shoot you human!" One of the grunts had called out to Jaune who was still laughing until he was up close and personal with said grunt. His gun had literally touched the chest of Jaune but he was still smiling.**

"**Geez Roman, for a man of quality, this is really the bottom of the barrel even for you." Roman chuckled. "Good thing you know it kid. I have to-"**

**The grunt had enough and shot at Jaune to which the other faunus cheered however they stopped when Jaune was gone from their sights. The grunt looked at his gun. "I swear I shot the filthy human."**

**He then saw himself get his torso burst out with an arm as he yelled out in pain. But suddenly he was back to where he was. "What the-"**

"**What you saw was your future self? It's something you cannot avoid." The grunt then had his torso punched clean by Jaune's arm as it stuck to it. The other White Fang grunts were shocked at the blonde's appearance and the screams of their grievously injured comrade. "Oh fellas, I think it's time we kill these animals."**

"What in Oum's name was that?" Qrow yelled out.

The Creator shrugged his shoulders. "It just works." The audience face faulted after that since they were confused at this version of Jaune's power.

The Creator coughed loudly to get their attention. "Jaune and his associates or gangsters have the power known as stands. Since their aura has not yet been awakened, it leads to another power of the soul known as a stand which is the physical and spiritual manifestation of an individual's soul. If the stand gets hurt so does the user. That's all I can say."

"**Sex Pistols!" Mista instantly shot the three bullets from his revolver that hit three gunts in the head but then six bullet-like entities appeared with two on each bullet redirecting the projectiles in different trajectories. These entities all screamed out. "Pass, pass, pass!" Those bullets had hit unsuspecting grunts and they soon panicked. **

"**Sticky Fingers!" Bruno summoned his stand to hit several of them as where he hit them opened up zippers that he opened and quickly tossed away leaving them scattered around. "Gold Experience!" Giorno had summoned his stand that punched several other people as they screamed to the ground in agony.**

The audience was shocked by this new power called stands. Ozpin had to ask. "Can anyone get these stands?"

The Creator shook his head. "Not in your real world. The silver lining is that Aura can actually stand toe to toe with Stands. However Stands fight people or other Stand users through dirty tactics like ambushes and battles to the death. That's the only advantage Stands have over Aura users."

**Roman grimaced since in a minute, the group of four under Passione had dispatched around twenty five White Fang grunts that efficiently. Several had bullet holes, others were scattered in different places with opened zippers on them, while the rest were screaming in agony or catatonic.**

**Jaune then moved to Roman as his smile disappeared. "I am very disappointed Roman. What the hell happened?"**

**Roman gulped. "Sorry kid, you weren't here. I can't exactly work with Passione. We have different tastes after all. I still want to do my own stuff, joining your merry band of psychopaths of justice would ruin all my-"**

**Jaune slammed his sword next to Roman causing both him and Neo to flinch. "I understand, Roman. What I want to know is that you could have gone to my group. What made you so scared to follow this newbie that I guess you forgot about me."**

**Roman was about to answer but Neo signaled him that she would answer instead. Jaune looked at her expectantly. 'The one that Roman is working for is a bitch named Cinder. She got some minions who are really, really good assassins. One of them makes realistic illusions and fools your senses.'**

Cinder, Emerald and Mercury glared at Neo who decided to adopt an innocent expression. It was akin to saying. '_Uh oh did I say that?_' But what ruined her image was probably the double middle fingers she gave with a prideful smirk.

**Jaune thought about it but then smiled. "Oh… I understand." He then looked at Roman and sheathed his sword. "I'm going to need your help, and you're gonna have to work for me now. I'm guessing you won't have any problems being someone's bitch since you should be used to it."**

The audience laughed at Roman which he responded with a flurry of curses not rated for this fanfic. Jaune on the other hand was trying to hide in a ditch in fear despite his recent surge of strength in aura. '_What the hell is that guy doing to him? Roman is still an experienced criminal that gave Team RWBY a hard time. What can I do to him?_'

**Jaune smiled and touched Roman's chin as the thief flinched. "I'll need you to help my special one remove someone. Don't make her kill you Roman. Also I kind of promised Neo over there about you so you may call me everything but I never ever break my promises." He then turned around as more men with suits on with guns had pointed it at the alive grunts of the White Fang. "See you around. Oh and remember men gather the separated parts and throw them in the ocean. I want them to slowly drown so make me happy!"**

**Jaune, Mista, Giorno and Bruno slowly walked out of the warehouse. Roman sighed in relief but watched the Passione grunts massacre the still alive White Fang members. Other members of Jaune's gang had gathered the still squirming and screaming parts of grunts disassembled by Bruno's stand. Roman looked at Neo who was smiling. "I know you want your revenge and that **_**he **_**is better than Cinder. But he's still crazy."**

The Creator then stated. "That ends the mob boss scenario for now. I will prepare the next one for viewing."

Pyrrha comforted her partner who was in shock of what his other self did. "Don't worry Jaune, I believe you will never harm anyone like that." Jaune smiled at her reassurance but couldn't quite stop feeling creeped out over what mob boss Jaune did and how he acted.

Blake asked. "So what are the stands of the three with Jaune?"

The Creator replied. "Well Mista's stand is connected to his revolver. The entities redirect the bullets to hit targets in different trajectories that are controlled by his excellent marksmanship. Bruno's stand has the main ability to create zippers on any surface it touches with its fist to which it can close and open at any time. If his zippers cut through an object, it dismantles them he can also reattach anything with his zippers. Giorno's stand has the ability to give life to any inanimate object. If he hits a living person, the effect is that they are given too much life. For example a single punch on how its felt will be multiplied exponentially because the person affected will feel as if it was given more life. It can heal people by recreating the parts of the human body through inanimate objects."

* * *

The Creator continued. "Back to something a bit more light, this one features a world where there are no Grimm so life in Remnant is peaceful and very ordinary. Beacon Academy has turned into a fine place for learning. Here's the preview."

The audience couldn't exactly imagine a world where there was no grimm so they immediately looked at the screen.

**A pristine and more modern looking Beacon stood as students from various levels were entering the complex. A prestigious academy with an ancient and honorable origin where all of its graduates completely benefit and elevate society within multiple fields of study. In its halls students were talking but suddenly stopped in order to stare at the student council who distinguished themselves as not even ordinary.**

**Jaune Arc, the student council president who for the last four years ever since in the primary has been the consistent number one in all academics. Standing to his side, the ever elegant Weiss Schnee, the student council vice-president who came from the illustrious Schnee family. Her family owned most of the businesses in all of Remnant from housing to utilities and is considered the wealthiest and most distinguished family of all time.**

**The two walked in silence together as students continued to gaze upon their excellence. The question that was always being asked. "Are those two dating?" To which the appropriate answer would be. "It would be rude to even go to them and ask so let's just fantasize that they are the best couple ever."**

**The two reached the student council room and gracefully opened its doors and simultaneously closing them. The student council room was of a single desk, multiple tables and couches with several book cases lining the room displaying all of Beacon's achievements. The job of the student council was to handle all of the student affairs, there would be a headmaster for this but he created the student council so that he wouldn't do any paperwork at all.**

Glynda immediately glared at Ozpin who had an idea. "No! Ozpin, you will not in any time delegate the students to your paperwork." Ozpin paled as he was caught and stuttered.

"I-I-I-I wou-would never att-empt something like-… that Glynda! That's crazy." She still glared at him to solidify her point that he will not let others do his work for him.

**Jaune had sat on the chair that was nearest to the desk since this is where he worked while Weiss sat on one of the couches staring at him. She chuckled. "Have you heard the prattle, president?"**

**He smirked. "Is it on how you are in love with me and only me and that you want to confess?"**

"WHAT?!" Weiss and Winter had shouted out their surprise at this Jaune's statement. Meanwhile the real Jaune was blushing as he still had a crush on Weiss which was not overlooked by Ruby, Velvet, Pyrrha, Blake and Yang who growled.

**She chuckled. "Oh how cute, president. I think it would be better for you to confess that you are hopelessly in love with me and how you can't think of another woman because of me." The two glared at each other as sparks flew but deep inside things were a bit different.**

**For Jaune. '**_**I can't tell her that I am hopelessly in love with her.**_**' For Weiss. '**_**Mou, just confess already. I'm dying that I can't be with you, Jaune!**_**'**

The Schnees were shocked while others were laughing that the Ice Queens had very, very soft and loving hearts towards males. Yang roared in laughter. "We should have recorded this! Weiss Schnee admitting she loves Jaune Arc. I told you there would be a world where you love Jaune Arc!"

**But both knew that even in a loving relationship, one would have to give away his or her power and dignity in order to satisfy the special person that was confessed to. These prideful individuals will never love one another until one loses the game. That is right, love is war!**

Tai looked at Raven. "Is that why you had me confess to you?"

She smirked. "It took you this long to notice it. That is why you had no power over me and why you had all the power over Summer."

* * *

**AN 2: So what I wanted to show here was that react fics don't need to always be placed in the state of them just reacting to different scenarios of either Jaune or different RWBY characters. It gets dull and boring knowing that there will never be any consequences once the show is over and the characters have to get back to normal events. Even JC of the Corn's story gets kind of dull to watch just the same dark version of Jaune or dark version of a story with reactions placed with it. It was also to answer any questions as to why I decided to not have Jaune's aura unlocked by Pyrrha in the Emerald Forest.**

**You see I always believed that Rooster Teeth had a plan from Season 1 to 3 that regardless of any event, it would lead to the inevitable of the bad guys winning, Beacon falling, Pyrrha dying, and our heroes being forced to develop knowing there are bigger bad guys. So the minor instance of Jaune not having aura really doesn't change much in my opinion. He doesn't do anything much except get beaten in combat class, try to be a knight, and suck at flirting. He also has the greatest safety blanket or deus ex machina in Pyrrha that will ensure his safety so that they have that romantic/tragic scene before she decides to fight Cinder.**

**Also a lot, a lot of writers in this fandom have done it and I honestly like those better because Aura is a goddamn easy way to ensure that everyone will be fine. Having Jaune go through the events of Season 1 and 2 ensures that you keep the core element of him trying to be better surrounded by talented hunters. Also Glynda may want to remove him but Ozpin will always have final say to whatever happens in Beacon. I'm excited to do the next chapter because of one reason… a dance that cures depression.**

**Also here's the preview of my next fic… which is a crossover of RWBY and Fate where the premise is that Jaune becomes a hero of a different kind.**

In his hands was a bloodstained leaf that was supposed to be the catalyst for his first summon. The Greater Grail was definitely responding due to the magical circle in his backyard glowing a bright red.

"_**Let silver and steel be the essence.  
Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation  
Let my great Master Arc be the ancestor  
Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall  
Let the four cardinal gates close.  
Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.**_

_**I hereby declare.  
Your body shall serve under me.  
My fate shall be your sword.  
Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail  
If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!**_

_**An oath shall be sworn here!  
I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven.  
I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!" **_

A large flash of bright light covered the area which caused him to cover his eyes. It took a while but the light dissipated and in its place, Jaune was shocked on who was in the middle of the magical circle. He could definitely see that this person was a hero. The man was tall with straight gray hair that reached up to the middle of his back. His body was encased with radiant silver woven plate armor. His armor and presence for Jaune reminded him like a fabled dragon. He noted he had a greatsword with a blue jewel embedded in the hilt that hung on his back. His exposed skin was tanned brown and noticed the emerald glowing mark on his chest. "Saber, Siegfreid. I have answered your calling. Your orders please."

* * *

**AN 3: Ok that's the preview of my next story which is the crossover. Here's the other preview of the RWBY story. I will combine Aura and Stands just like Hamon/Spin and Stands in Steel Ball Run. It's insane, it's crazy, it's definitely bizzare and shouldn't happen... But isn't that what makes a great adventure. Thanks so much for reading, see you guys next time. I wonder which would interest you guys more. Tell me please it will help me improve my writing.  
**

Jaune was lounging around in his apartment in Vale, in a day he would get into the airship that would bring him to Beacon. He was shuddering with nervousness due to actually getting into Beacon and having to take the dreaded initiation. He didn't even have his Aura unlocked or get into a primary academy for huntsmen.

He looked to his left and saw the Crocea Mors, the relic of the Arc family, that he stole before he ran away from his home near Vale. He didn't want to be a farmer, he wanted to be a hero just like the huntsmen who risk their lives to keep them safe. "Did I make a mistake?"

He stood up from his couch and looked out the window to notice a bright light go up into the night sky. '_Weird didn't think we'd have a single meteor-_'

All of a sudden a bright flash enveloped his surroundings as he was somehow pushed violently from across his room. He landed in a heap on top of his downed couch, coughing and hacking from the force. "What the hell?"

He got back up and slowly made his way to the window but noticed that there was no damage. Hell nothing happened down below or around the town, it's as if it was all an illusion or a dream. '_That shouldn't be possible… what happened-_'

He heard a noise come out from behind him as he let out a manly scream causing him to stumble around and crash to the floor. He squinted and could see the faint humanoid figure appear in front of him. It had the shape of a normal muscular human but with a knight's armor on its lower torso and legs. The left forearm had the word 'LIE' and on its right forearm had the word 'CHEAT' tattooed on its skin while its chest clearly displayed the word 'STEAL'. Jaune could clearly tell that its two yellow eyes were looking straight at him.

"What are-"

"**ORIGIN! ORIGIN! YOUR ORIGIN!**"

"... is that a Jojo's reference!"


	8. Shorts III: A Different Haircut

**AN: Hey here's the Shorts no. 3, this will be placed right after Chapter 5 and this will be the Imyoshi. Because it is a short, it will be oneshots or just having one oneshot instead of the chapters of a story. I will do Silver soon, they're being planned. Also this will be placed to explain that I will not update for a while. I'll be gone for about two weeks because of a vacation I planned.**

**I'm a bit disappointed no one wanted to ask or question where the Creator came from since whoever got it right would guarantee a spot in the upcoming chapters. So check again in the Welcome Back to Jojo, whoever first gets it right whatever request they ask, I will do it. On my honor I swear this to be so. Good luck.**

**I might add stuff or remove stuff from the oneshot or even the chapter so that I could showcase a different way but to still keep in track with the theme and the story. This is to explain why I changed the ending of the 'Talk Worth Having' because it was still a talk worth having and I feel like making it into 'it's just a prank bro.' It somehow defeats the purpose of the story up to that point, so I just made it into a talk that changed the Lancaster duo.**

**After that I may release another chapter but I'm planning to post my new story "A Different Kind of a Hero" for the RWBY/Fate Stay Night crossover. I hope people could check that out and give that story support as well. I think I surpassed my first official one, Akatsuki no Naruto with this one. Really glad you enjoyed this series, I also find it fun.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY because it's owned by Rooster Teeth, if I did I would pay the staff that make the show. I also do not own the fanfic used since it is the intellectual property of Imyoshi.**

* * *

"So these are called shorts because sometimes the machine does not want to play the right scenario." Jaune tried to comprehend the detailed explanation given by the Creator who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Also because some of these main scenarios are hard to load therefore in order to keep on going, we show some side scenarios. This one is what if Jaune had a different look after Forever Fall."

Team RWBY and JNPR were confused since Jaune's look was his default look, how can something as a change of appearance cause differences in events. "Also Tai will find Jaune very, very interesting and love him like a son."

"What? That's impossible. I could never do so. I'm so confident in this that if I do accept what he is and what he does then he can date both my daughters with my consent." Tai proudly stated since his chest puffed up.

"DAD!" Yang and Ruby exclaimed in embarrassment.

**"Hold still!"**

'_**Why did, I, Jaune Arc agree to Nora Valkyrie giving him a haircut again?**__**Oh? Right? I didn't**_**.'****He tried struggling** **upon waking up, she had forced him onto her bed and wrapped a blanket around his neck wit****h a pair of scissors armed and ready. Her guilty grin hadn't been a comforting sight to behold first thing on a Sunday morning.**

**"I'm going to make your hair match your itchy beard, so don't move!"** **Okay. So he hadn't shaved recently. That wasn't his fault. His razor broke, Ren didn't use one, sticking to StormFlower's long blade as his own personal razor. No matter how cool that proved to be, Jaune lacked any backbone to move StormFlower's blades near his neck. Plus, Pyrrha had been nothing but grating with her need to push him to study for next week's upcoming tests. Not like he had the stomach to say **_**no**_**.**

**He couldn't do it especially when said champion got extra-pushy. So his mission to shave kind of fell off the list. In the process, he developed a tiny bit of stubble. Did that mean he needed a new look as Nora so eloquently put it?**

"Goddamn Lover Boy, look at that dirty beard!" Yang commented while Jaune was giving her a dirty glare.

Jaune rubbed his chin. "Well it does grow quickly that's why I buy a lot of razors."

Pyrrha smiled. "Maybe it will look good on you, if you stop shaving for a while Jaune." '_I'd love to rub your stubble and kiss it too._'

_**SNIP! SNIP! **_**Resigning himself to his Fate, the Arc watched as locks of his hair passed his vision to land on his lap. She moved at a constant, dangerous pace, snipping without pause. '**_**Did she even know how to cut hair? Wait a minute… What am I saying? Of course, she didn't. Why wasn't I trying to stop her?**_**'**

**"All done!"**

**Blinking, he stood up when Nora freed him from her hold, instantly touching his hair with mild confusion. "That was fast. I barely had time to get comfortable."**

**Fast was using it in the lightest sense of the word. He had sat there for a minute, maybe two, and the Valkyrie had finished in record time. Jaune was inclined to believe she hardly cut any of his golden locks, settling on the idea of her pulling his strings, but found that argument moot. Not while his fingers unmistakably felt less volume and mass than before. So she had ended up cutting a generous amount of hair. Not a bit, but a lot.**

"Holy Oum! No! No! It can't be!" Qrow yelled out in terror while the others were wondering what was going on. They looked at Tai who had also looked pale in terror while Raven was laughing her ass off.

Ruby blinked once, then twice, then thrice and then she squeaked. "That's impossible."

Yang raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What's wrong? I don't see that much of a difference. Although I like his new style."

Ruby wanted to tell something but Tai had appeared behind her and clamped her mouth. "Don't! Don't tell my little dragon. She will never look at me the same."

**Preparing himself with an untold amount of false confidence, he hesitantly pushed himself toward the bathroom. Nora tagged along, hiding one arm behind her back with a growing grin. The small walk from here to there felt excruciatingly long, and he hadn't realized he closed his eyes until he crashed into the door.**

_**Slam! **_**"Oh, the pain."** **Nora giggled, holding her sides from her Fearless Leader's antics. Well, he had to be fearless to walk around with his eyes closed. That was why he was the leader!**

Everyone except Jaune was laughing at that version of Jaune's antics. Nora nodded and agreed with her alternate self's reasoning. "No wonder Ozpin chose Jauney as the leader."

"Actually it's because the team name would sound better and I didn't want the team to have a Pyrrhic victory everytime." Ozpin admitted.

**Ignoring her giggles of mutiny, he rubbed his head and stepped into the bathroom with a sharp turn toward the mirror. A reflection, not mirroring past memories, stared back at him. Jaune had to blink more than once to ingrain the image into his memory banks, and his hand drifted slowly across his hair and stubble.** **"Is that really how I look?"**

**All things considered, once he moved past the surprise, he didn't look half bad. That quick waltz to the bathroom mirror revealed an entirely different person. The way his locks twirled up, added with his small stubble, made for a decent appearance. His blue eyes popped out more. The longer he ran a hand through his hair, the better it felt between his fingers. His longish hair, while a signature style, had been a nightmare to tame in the morning. Not to mention how unbearable it got during those rare days of humidity. '**_**Maybe this haircut could be a good thing?**_**'**

Yang chuckled. "Lover Boy is looking really good, maybe he should change his look to that." The reaction of her family was in various degrees of laughter or disgust.

Tai shook his head. "Little dragon, don't you think your classmate looks a bit familiar to you. Like you don't see double."

Yang rubbed her chin in thought for a while but couldn't really see any resemblances. He still looked the same dopey self as well. "Nope."

**"Well..." Jaune remained quiet, lips sealed. That smug grin of hers grew, and she leaned forward to poke haughtily at his chest. "Admit it! You like it! Admit it!"**

**"I don't know what you're talking about." Nora never stopped poking him, relentless with her assault. He ultimately swatted her hand away, grumbling at the overly energetic teammate. "Fine. I like it. You win. Happy now?"**

**She pulled out her scroll, saving the recording before snapping a few pictures. "I am now!"**

**Before he managed to get a word in, she zoomed away with a cloud of dust trailing behind her. Most likely off to show Ren and Pyrrha his new hairstyle while adding in a mix of her personal touch to the story. Speaking of his remaining friends, he walked out of the bathroom to glance around his team's room, finding the silence comforting for however long that'd last. Now that the wildcard was gone, he figured it was time to focus on other matters outside of his dew.**

**He needed to study in order for the upcoming exams. Grabbing his scroll, the Arc hummed and promptly decided to leave and venture to the library. If studying was on the table, then it was best to escape before Pyrrha had a chance to sink her hands into him, and the library would be the last place she dared to look for him. **

Pyrrha looked sad that Jaune thought of her like that. To save his butt, the blonde knight decided to intervene. "It's not your fault Pyrrha… it's just I need a few breaks when we're studying for exams."

Pyrrha sighed and gave him a smile. "Okay, Jaune. I'll lay it off but you have to know that I don't want you to fail."

Jaune gave his partner a hug. "Thank you Pyrrha."

**Speeding walking to the building, he absently rubbed a hand through his new hairdo, feeling some of the eyes of the student body on him. A few heads turned, wondering who the hell that was. Others recognized him and stopped to tilt their heads.** **Reaching the library, he huffed and quietly headed for the end of the room, passing by with the hush whispers being either friend or foe. The soft hum of the air conditioner breezed through his hair and tickled parts of his face untouched by air.**

Jaune looked at his hair since he held the bangs of his hairstyle. "I don't think it's that bad. I mean will everyone look at me if I change my hair."

Nora had in her hands a pair of safety scissors. "I think we should change your hair. I can snip snip just as fast Jauney."

Jaune had moved a bit away from Nora while using one of his special techniques called the Pyrrha Shield. "Uh, uh, I'm not trusting you with anything that sharp, Nora. I'll give it to my partner if I want a haircut."

Pyrrha immediately went into her daydream mode as she imagined Jaune trusting her to change his look. Which would then transition to trusting him with marriage. This line of reasoning for her was perfect.

**Spotting a homey corner to call his own, he went and found the history book needed for Doctor Oobleck's history exam, placed his back toward a large window, and slid down with an even sigh. Studying wasn't—and never would be—his greatest strength. Still, he needed to devour this information if he wished to regurgitate it later.**

**Yang Xiao-Long didn't want to study for the tests. Sometimes a girl just needs to have fun instead of what her teammates wanted to do it. Hoping to drag her partner out for some random fun and away from the books, she ventured for the library, betting Blake would be hiding somewhere there. If not, well, that feline only had so many hiding places. Most of the enjoyment came from the hunt. She was even half-tempted to use a laser pointer to lure her partner out of hiding.**

Ruby snickered while Yang had placed her younger sister in a headlock. "Don't make fun of me when you also don't like to study."

Tai started to cry. "Did I raise a daughter who just wants to fight and drink?"

Raven commented. "If she was stronger she'd be part of the Tribe." The big blonde bear growled since he wouldn't want Yang to go to her anime parent.

Blake glared at her partner. "I hate you Yang. I loathe you I do not respond to a laser pointer like an Oumdamn cat!"

Yang snickered with delight. "If you're so sure then let's check it out. Hey I'll even bring some kitty litter and a dog for you to argue with."

The black cat faunus decided to look away while grumbling. "I'll show you."

**Snickering to herself, Yang passively strolled into the library and began her hunt. She checked the nearby computer terminals and explored the rows of bookcases, ducking and weaving between the student body with fierce grace, but found no Blake. Eventually, her search led her to the end of the library, where few students ventured to and but only one person was there, face hidden behind a large textbook. He sat alone with his back pressed against a two-way mirror with sunlight shining through.**

**Odd, he appeared to be purposely hiding with how highly he held the book.** **Curious, Yang did a double-take upon moving closer to the lone student. The dragoness instantly recognized that posture from anywhere! Only one noodle she knew owned that hoodie and jean combo. Heck! She only knew one noodle that dared to wear that outfit outside the privacy of his team's dorm!**

Jaune looked down at his body. "I'm trying here. I'm doing my best to beef up. Not like you're helping me, Yang."

Yang smirked. "Is that a challenge, Noodle Boy?"

Jaune gave the blonde brawler a confident smirk of his own. "If I can handle Nora's Thunderous Workout, then I can handle yours."

Yang chuckled. "That's a challenge you're gonna regret, Lover Boy. I'll make a man out of you."

**Feeling in a teasing mood, and with no baby sister or partner in sight, Yang smirked playfully and stalked over to her new prey. The closer she hunted, the more she realized how troubled he appeared, and she found the Arc head deep in a history book. Judging by the way he groaned and hit his forehead on the pages with fingers gripped tightly to the cover, he had zero clues to what he was reading. She didn't blame him. History wasn't her strong suit either. Dates, people, and quotes were a no-go for her. Give her combat class any day.**

**Smirking, she quietly took a seat across from him and used her index finger to push the book down when he failed to notice her. "Hell—whoa! What's this now? New haircut, Vomit Boy? What? Hoping to impress Weiss now?"**

"I don't need a new haircut to impress Snow Angel." Jaune objected.

Weiss commented. "You don't need anything to change to switch my opinion of you, fool."

Yang chuckled at Weiss' answer. "Maybe you should lay a bit of your coldness Weiss Cream and warm up a bit. Lover Boy actually looks good."

Weiss and Ruby looked horrified while Blake was definitely curious about Ruby's reaction. "Seriously what is wrong with Jaune's new look."

**A thick silence filled the library with the Arc glaring. He shut the book, knowing studying was off the table with her around. Not to say he minded the distraction too much, but if Pyrrha found out he was slacking off on his studies, well, her fiery smile had the power to make a Beowolf run in fear. Still, his glared died when Yang's smirk only grew in volume the longer he remained mute.**

Pyrrha moped. "But I'm just determined to make you better."

**A losing battle for the Fearless Leader.** **Knowing the secret was out, he ran a hand through his newly cut hair, craving the way his fingers used to tangle themselves in the strands. When she poked him stubbornly in the arm, he sighed.**

**"Ha-ha." Jaune droned. "No. I haven't had time to shave with tests being in a week and Pyrrha hounding me to study, and I'm out of razors. It's kind of fallen off my radar. You can thank Nora for the haircut."**

**Yang mentally noted to shake Nora's hand. She hated to admit it, but the haircut did him justice. It looked good. Real classy. His once longs bangs curled down with some sloping up from the unkemptness of it all. Added in with the stubble and he acquired this mature appearance. Anyone could wholly see his youth beneath the features, but appearing defined helped. All and all, she slapped his new appearance with two thumbs up.**

**"Hn..." she droned purposefully, rubbing a few strands between her fingers. "I don't think I've ever seen you with short hair or stubble before. Gotta say it's hard to see the resemblance between the old you and this one."**

**"Is it really that bad?"**

Jaune played with his hair and sighed. "Maybe I should change my look into that."

"NO!" Tai, Ruby and Qrow yelled simulateneously which caused Jaune to question them. Why react so violently? The new change couldn't be that bad if other people started liking it.

**She punched him in the shoulder. "I didn't say that. I think this new hairstyle suits you. It's definitely better than that mop of hair you used to have. Now that was **_**so so **_**bad."**

**He frowned. "That mop of hair was me. It was my essential Jaune-ness."**

**She made sure he noticed her eye roll. "Trust me on this, Jaune, this is the look you want. Take it from a girl who knows her hair. Oh! And keep the stubble. It works."**

**Knowing Yang cherished her hair above all else, he heavily considered the idea. Shaving would be easier if he didn't need to worry about it every day. Keeping his hair short would be annoying, but doable. Plus, if what Yang said was true—which was kind of hard to believe, being her and all—then this new look could potentially help him win over Weiss. If the brawler thought this style worked, then it'd be a shame to toss it away without giving it a test drive. And if he ended up hating it, he could always allow it to grow back. Until then, why not?**

Ruby whispered to her father. "I think Yang really loves you dad."

Tai simply looked at the version of Jaune and sighed. "It's ok honey… this must be karma for everything I've done up to this point."

**She met his answer with a mismatched frown.** **In all honesty, Yang should be hitting the books and not with her fists. She wanted to say no, practically ready to. Studying when the sun was bright and not a cloud in the sky went against everything she stood for, then again, she bombed her last history test. Weiss was annoying about getting good grades. Blake didn't fare any better. Only her sister resorted to disappointed looks.**

**Somehow those hurt the worst.** **Sighing and unable to ignore Jaune's innocent, awkward smile, she rubbed her locks in frustration and pulled up a seat next to him. A little studying couldn't hurt. An hour at best. Then she'd tackle on the day and waste it outdoors like any sane person. Not like he could hurt, besides, the text couldn't be that dry.**

**"Fine, I got nothing better to do, Vomit Boy. So what are we reading?"**

**The Arc bumped her shoulder and scooted closer, flipping to the first chapter. "The war between Faunus' rights. We have to know how it started and ended and everything in between!"**

Velvet murmured. "But that part is just so easy to understand."

Coco chuckled. "Chill honey bun, no one's that smart like you."

**Yang's frown deepened. "You really know how to suck the fun out of life, don't ya?"**

**He purposely shoved the book closer. "Hey! You think I want to be reading this? It's not my fault history is so boring, who wants to read about some old general when you have these!" Jaune pulled out a few comics from his bag. "Now, this is true literature."**

Blake growled upon seeing those comics especially when her team leader loudly agreed to that proposal. "That's a disgrace! True literature is adult literature."

Yang chuckled. "So basically smut."

**Yang smirked and swiped the comics from his hand. "You got that right. I'll be taking those. But be careful what you call true literature, Blake will fight you tooth and nail to prove you wrong."**

**He reached out and pulled a comic free from her grip, matching her challenging smirk with a guilty smile. The blonds allowed the moment to rest and sunk deep into the vivid pages. It was quiet with simple page flips and the gentle hum of the nearby air conditioner to drown out any other sound. Any distraction melted away, however, by doing so enabled them both to finish the stack of comics in little time.**

**Thank Oum Yang was different. His teammates wouldn't allow him to have this simple hobby.** **Maybe he should show his appreciation? Nothing too big, just an easy thanks was in order.** **Jaune did just that by shoving her shoulder. When he captured her attention, the Arc smiled harmlessly at the waiting girl. "Hey, uh, thanks for not getting on my back about studying. I appreciate it, Yang. Anyone else and they would've grilled me. I'm glad you're different."**

Yang smiled. "Of course I'm different Lover Boy. I'm not like those people who love to study. That ain't gonna help in the battlefield."

Glynda sighed. "One day they will understand… one day."

**Mood set, she smirked, elbowing him back. "Different, huh? How so?"**

**He hummed. "I can't really explain in words, you're just different, but don't worry, I mean it in a good way."**

Jaune sighed. "I didn't realize I was this awkward. These scenarios are really therapeutic for me."

Ruby smiled. "That's why we're best socially awkward buddies."

**"C'mon, you can't just quit halfway, I wanna know now. Spill, Arc."**

**Shaking his head, he sighed nonchalantly, apparently absorbed into the comic. "I notice it when you fight. You're like some bright star. No one else compares to you. Not even Pyrrha. She's strong, I'm not saying she's not, but your confidence puts you above the rest. I'm just happy behind that perfect smile of yours is someone who knows how to relax. Everyone at this school is too worked up."**

Yang snickered. "Didn't know you thought about me like that, eh Lover Boy?"

Jaune nodded. "Of course, I mean that's why you're fun to be with."

Yang instantly decided to shut up before a more appreciative comment would come out from her mouth. '_Boy does he lay it on thick. Does he not get social cues sometimes… but what he said was really nice._'

Tai was about to rant but sighed when he looked at the scene in front of him. '_I'm really getting mad over a kid who is really like me… am I turning into Qrow?_'

**Jaune was too awkward and kind to know when he was being mushy. When he hoped to be romantic, he was a terrible klutz. When he acted like a fool, he said things that most people didn't dare say out loud. Complimenting Yang's smile and burning spirit happened to be one of those things. No one, not her partner or her team, ever praised her in such a way. People tended to focus on her looks, not the other way around. For Jaune Arc, partner to the Pyrrha Nikos, the Hello Again girl, to say that to her? Well, it momentarily left her speechless. She quickly recovered, but the blood in her body felt pleasantly warm.**

**"Wow! That was corny! We're just missing some butter and a movie. And here I thought you had a thing for Weiss."** **Red quickly rushed to his cheeks, and Jaune hid within the colorful pages, avoiding her teasing smirk. Perfect for her, because he failed to notice the subtle shift of red between that perfect smile of hers, more interested in the stencil art.**

"Buy me dinner first before all this flirting." Yang piped out which was uncharacteristic of her since mostly that was more of a Ruby thing to do.

Jaune smiled at her. "Sure, maybe we can just start Yanging around after."

Yang snorted before turning into full blown laughter while Ruby was cradling herself in sickness over this appalling act. "Make it stop. He's really becoming like _him_."

**"S-Shut up! Just forget it."** **Teasing him would be too easy, Yang reasoned, and instead settled to finish the last of his comics. Still, she considered throwing him a bone. That compliment was one hell of a doozy! Better than Pyrrha Nikos? Could she get that printed on a t-shirt? She'd wear it until the words faded and then some.**

**Anyway, she didn't dare allow that comment to slide. He wasn't getting off that easy. Not while she enjoyed watching the red spread across his cheeks. "You know... If you said more things like that, and dropped the guitar, you'd have a better chance with Weiss."**

Jaune cupped his own chin in thought. "Well when she puts it like that… maybe I should change my approach to courting."

Pyrrha chimed in. "I think you just need to learn about timing. There are a lot of females out there who would appreciate what you're doing." '_LIKE ME!_'

Blake sighed. "I agree with Pyrrha, Jaune. It just becomes annoying especially when the girl says no maybe you should stop or give her time."

**Yang didn't need to look away from the book to know he stopped and thought hard about what she said. For a minute or two, she heard him aimlessly flip through the pages of his book, probably trying to appear distracted. When he finally lowered the comic with a silent breath, she expected him to act eager at the opportunity to win over Snow Angel's heart, but he surprised her by sighing fruitlessly.** **"Nope! Can't do it. I've already said everything I like about Weiss, and she still doesn't give me a chance. I doubt a few more words and a new haircut's gonna change that."**

Nora exclaimed. "That's not Jaune-Jaune anymore, it's an alien wearing our Fearless Leader's skin. He can't quit on Weiss like that!"

**"What? You're serious?" Yang snorted. "What about all that mushy stuff you told me? That's prime gold."**

**Now it was his turn to snort. "Did you forget already? You're different. You stand out way more than she does. It's easier for me to say such things when there are so many positive words to choose from."**

**She humphed. "You make it sound like I'm perfect."**

**"No. You're not perfect. No one's perfect." Jaune laughed, smile grand, lost again in the artwork. "But if I'm being honest, you're just probably the closest thing to perfection."**

Yang had to hide her face with her knees in order to not show her reddened face from the rest of everyone looking at her. _'Why the hell is so smooth when he doesn't mean to flirt?!'_

Tai smirked when he noticed his little sunflower's reaction towards Jaune's lines. "Gotta admit, the kid's got style."

Qrow was so surprised he nearly choked on his own beer. "Ack… are you serious right now? You accept _this_!"

Tai shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I got to let these things go. Yang's old enough to make adult decisions but not my Ruby!"

**The Arc missed the way Yang thinned her mouth into an impossibly tight line. The closest thing to perfection? Why did he have to say that? Seriously? Where was this suave and confidence whenever he talked to the resident Ice Queen? What? Could he only butter people up whenever he wasn't trying to impress them or lost in the comic world? Was he one of those guys? Denser than stone?** **Damn it! Her damn heartburn was acting up again.**

Mercury drawled out. "Do I have to be an idiot to be lucky? Is this the first step to become a sex god?!"

Emerald complained. "I'd kill you for either being one of them."

Cinder sighed in frustration. "Getting help is really hard."

**She had half a mind to tease him, but her team popped out from the shadows, expressing various emotions for their mismatched group. Above all of them, Ruby beamed when they found her and waved and yelled in the library.** **"Finally!" Ruby sighed happily. "We've been looking all over for you. Why haven't you returned any of our messages?"**

**Yang blinked.** **Messages? Had they sent her messages? Checking her scroll, she whipped out the little device, and her surprise grew. A list of past messages popped on her screen, all mostly coming from her baby sister with a few exceptions from Blake and even Weiss. Most centered on the idea of studying and finding a place to meet up****. '**_**How could I have not noticed?**_**' **

**Ruby pouted her lip, noticing the way her sister was remaining oddly quiet. She raised a finger, ready to pry and prod, but her eyes traveled beyond the blond to another staring back at her team with a trustworthy smile and simple way. A quick flash of recognition past through the leader and she was excitedly elbowing her sister.** **"Hey, Yang, when did dad get here?!"**

"Here it comes!" Qrow smirked upon seeing his little niece's observation. Jaune on the other hand looked at his other version and then looked at Yang and Ruby's dad and immediately paled.

"… Oh god… I do look like him." Jaune drawled out as Yang simply cupped her chin in thought.

"I still don't see it." Ruby, Tai and Qrow simply sighed in frustration since Yang either refused to see it or was it not clear to her.

**Yang suddenly threw her head up. Her old man was here? That certainly pulled her out of her stupor. "Really? Pops is here! I didn't know he was stopping by for a visit. Where's he at?"**

**When Yang continuously whipped her head around the library, looking for a person that wasn't within a hundred-mile radius, Ruby fumed and pointed at the dumbstruck expression she had come to know and love.** **"Yang! He's right there!"**

**The remaining members of Team RWBY followed Ruby's line of sight and found a somewhat unrecognizable blond man in her path. While a stranger to them, Blake and Weiss had a difficult time believing this young man was the father of any child, especially to Yang and Ruby. Both their hypothesis was only proven right when Yang moved past the stranger to spot any person standing behind them, making a hum of disapproval when she failed to spot her father.**

Weiss shook her head in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me. No two people look that similar, it's unheard of!"

Blake laughed. "This is better than any Ninjas of Love scenario."

**She shrugged, resting her forearm on Jaune's confused shoulder. "I can't see him anywhere, Ruby. Are you sure you saw dad and not just someone who looks like him?"**

**Very rarely did Weiss Schnee see her reaper of a leader adopt a look of annoyance, but she was radiating enough irritation to attract a horde of Grimm, and with a final huff, Ruby zoomed over to the man, poking him stubbornly in the chest.** **"Do you need glasses, Yang? He's standing right here! **_**Right! Here!**_**"**

**A soft click of the nearby wall clock ticked on by, drowning the silence in a thick monotone. Blake and Weiss kept their mouths shut, able to cut the sudden tension with a knife, Then, with complete silence, Yang turned to Jaune and regarded her personal armrest with mute interest and a wobbling lip. The silent agreement between them made for Jaune Arc to be the one to spoil Ruby's delusions since Yang was busy holding back a laugh. Honestly, he held back a smile of his own, finding the situation all the more humorous with how determined Ruby appeared to be to prove her older sister wrong. **

"…This is tearing me apart. I'm not gonna lie… but I thought I looked good." Jaune whined while Yang chuckled.

"I still can't see what the issue with Lover Boy's hair." Her family wanted to retort and tell the truth but the Creator appeared and shook his head slowly.

He chuckled. "Do not worry you three, she will see it soon."

**"Uh, Rubes?" Jaune awkwardly smiled, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "Last time I checked, I'm not a father. Maybe you need to get your eyes checked."**

**"Wait a second?" Ruby drooped her finger and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "That's not dad's voice."**

**She zoomed closer to him and pressed her finger to his nose, smashing the skin up with her eyes impossibly narrowed. Her body hovered over his prone posture, being tall for however long until he Yang decided to stop using him as an armrest.** **The closer the adorable girl got, the more she noticed the different parallels between her father and this man before her. Their hair, while the same, were two different shades of yellow. Their eyes were blue, but the ones staring back weren't as sharp as her dad's. That jaw had the same stubble but lacked the sturdiness, but Ruby wasn't one-hundred percent convinced until she pulled his arm out and inspected it with all her silvery eye expertness.**

Qrow chuckled. "Didn't know you paid that much attention to how your old man looks? Plus your dad isn't that much of a blonde noodle like your friend."

Ruby blushed in embarrassment. "Hey!"

**A quick trace of her fingers along his arm revealed that these weren't her dad's muscles. Muscles existed, that was for sure, but these weren't as bulgy, and he lacked any tattoos. Least of all, his skin complexion was a fair sharer lighter than her dad's tan complexion. '**_**He isn't dad, so who is he…**__**That awkward voice! It can't be!**_**' "Jaune? Is that you?"**

**Jaune titled his head to the side in confusion. "Who else would it be? Nora?"**

Nora shivered in fear. "Oh no… he can make funny jokes. Renny, we need to find the alien and hunt him down before he replaces our Jaune-Jaune."

Ren simply shook his head and spoke with an adamant tone. "No… I shouldn't have had you watch Species."

**Arms were thrown up in equal confusion. "Why do you look like our dad?!"**

**Judging from her incredulous tone, he was allegedly guilty of a crime he didn't know he committed. How was he supposed to know he looked like Yang and Ruby's father? Not exactly the first issue he worried over during his forced haircut. The idea of Nora holding a sharp object near his face had occupied his fears at the time. Yang certainly hadn't brought it up. So the comparison couldn't be that mind-numbing, could it?**

**Still unsure what to do next, he turned to Yang. "Yang? Do I look like your dad?"** **Yang's mind went into full overdrive. What kind of absurd question was that? Jaune and her pops sharing the same appearance?**

'_**Yeah, no.**_**' All that milk must be going to Ruby's head. Whatever similarities her sister saw, didn't exist. Jaune had short, blond, messy hair. So did her old man. The Arc had a patch of stubble. What real men didn't. Blue eyes? Come on! What was so weird about blue eyes? Lots of people had blue eyes! If anything, Ruby seriously needed to get her eyes checked because she was the blind one. The two were further apart than Ruby and her missing sense of humor.** **"Nope!"**

Yang laughed. "See even the other me gets it."

**Ruby gawked at her denial of a sister, trembling in place. How could Yang not see it? It was as clear as day, or maybe that was what her sister wanted her to think? Maybe Yang was pulling her leg? Maybe Jaune's new appearance was a prank of hers to get one over her? Yeah! Had to be! She easily pictured Yang dragging poor him into a prank of hers if she nudged the Arc enough and he was pretty nudge-able.** **"Stop being dumb, Yang! Jaune looks totally like our dad! He's even got that same dopey smile!"**

**Weiss coughed. "May we see a picture of your father?"**

**"Here!" Ruby quickly fished out her scroll and flipped through a series of Zwei related pictures, eventually landing on a picture of Taiyang Xiao Long. "Tell me I'm crazy! Jaune looks just like him!"**

**Blake peeked over Weiss' shoulder to study the foolishly grinning man. True to Ruby's word, same dopey smile with other features unmistakably clear. Similarities did exist, and they were quite impossible to ignore, however, that was a two-way street with the difference as well. Nonetheless, they saw why Ruby mistook Jaune for her father from afar. Add in some age and some extra muscles, and they'd be practically twins.** **Blake decided to humor her leader. "I wouldn't say he looks exactly like him. Maybe a younger version, but I do see what you mean."**

Ruby commented. "Ok Jaune looks like a younger version of dad, please believe me Yang!" She even held up her own scroll to have a picture of their dad back in Beacon. Yang took three seconds to look at the screen before shrugging her shoulders.

"I just don't see it." This made her crash to the floor since she wanted to head butt the ground as hard as possible. She couldn't live with either version of her elder sister from sucking face with a younger version of her dad… it was just so wrong.

**That made sense.** **Dad was just dad and Jaune was just Jaune. He, too, was a big dork. Nodding her head, the reaper leader liked that idea. "Hn, you might right, Blake. He does look and act like a younger version of dad. Maybe that's why we found Yang with Jaune?"**

**Yang forced down a smile. Acting and looking like a younger version of dad? Okay, now Ruby was acting silly, and what did her baby sister mean by that?** **She was hanging out with Jaune to kill her boredom and wait for her heartburn to pass and nothing more! Anything beyond that was utterly untrue and complete fibs created by her clueless sister!**

**"Well, anyway, I love the new haircut Jaune, but we're about to study. So grab a chair and plop your butt down, Yang! It's time to hit the books!"** **Yang promptly did no such thing. First, she focused on the aspect of Ruby wanting to study, that had Ice Queen's stench all over it. Second, if she read another word, comic book or textbook, she was going to rip either of them in half. Instead, the brawler subtly pulled back toward the library's exit.**

**"Uh? Yeah! So not gonna happen, Rubes. I already finished my quota of books for the day."**

**Weiss diligently pointed at the comic gripped between her fingers. "You mean the comic book in your hand?"**

Blake growled. "Not real literature."

Yang chuckled. "Careful there partner, you're displaying some catty attitude again."

**"Like I said, quota done!"**

**Ruby pondered why her older sister would not like to study. Studying was supposed to be a team activity. How could Yang decide to forsake them without a second thought? Then her eyes focused on the way Yang was still using Jaune as an armrest, effectively dragging him along for the ride. Suddenly, everything made sense, and she had no chance of stopping the teasing smirk from spreading across her coloring cheeks.**

**Ruby Rose saw an opportunity to get back at Yang and grinned harmlessly in the guiltiest of way. "Are you sure that's the only reason? It's not because Jaune looks like dad, is it?"**

Jaune chuckled. "I mean that means that we both look cool." The others may have groaned at the mention of cool but a certain blonde bear found an instant connection.

Tai smiled. "Maybe you and I can get along after all."

**Whatever comeback Yang had ready was immediately shot down by the expert sharpshooter of the group. She was many things with Ruby right now. She was both proud, holding back a winning grin, and holding back the urge to wrangle the girl's neck! Again she related dad to Jaune! It wasn't like that!**

**Humphing, the dragoness pulled Jaune along, ignoring the way a giggle tittered past her sister's lips. The refusal to answer such a question left a lingering atmosphere for the rest of Team RWBY to stand in, only fueling the confusion between Weiss and Blake. Ruby, on the other hand, refused to end her endless giggling at the fidgeting Arc and retreating teammate.**

Jaune sighed in embarrassment. "There I go being manhandled again."

Yang smiled and pushed her chest up to his back. "I thought you would enjoy being with me, Lover Boy."

Jaune shook his head. "Not like this."

**Weiss crossed her arms. "Ruby? What was that about?"**

**Her leader ended her giggling to grin at her interested teammates. "Believe me, Weiss, I love my dad, but Yang takes the cake. If you thought my sister had a terrible sense of humor, you've never met our dad. He's like her personal hero. They're two peas in a pod!"**

Tai crooned and gave his eldest daughter a big old noogie. "Awww, didn't know you loved me that much sunflower."

Yang tried to get off her father's vice grip especially when he was messing her hair. "Old man, you got to stop." Her efforts increased even more after hearing everyone's laughter.

**Weiss stopped and stared at the photo of Taiyang Xiao Long again, harder this time. "You're kidding? This is the same Yang we're talking about, right? You know, your older sister? The one that charges into battle first?" When Ruby nodded her head, she frowned. "I didn't take Yang as one to have a hero. Your father must be the epitome of cool."**

**"Oh? Ah! No! Ha! Ha!" Ruby laughed. "Trust me, dad's the opposite of cool."**

**"So he's... Jaune?" Blake reasoned.** **They all stopped to blink upon Blake's realization. Same hair? Checked! Same stubble and clueless smile? Double checked! Was the walking epitome of uncool? Triple checked! Enjoyed teasing Ruby as much as the other? Whoa! Freaky!**

Jaune became easily depressed. "That… ok maybe she's right. I'm not cool."

His teammates wanted to interject and tell him everything was alright but they would be lying to themselves for that. Ren decided to take the bullet. "Don't worry Jaune, we'll help you become… _cooler._"

**Ruby was the first to frown. "This probably doesn't mean anything, right?"** **Blake said nothing and quietly narrowed her eyes, concentrated entirely on the escaping blonds. Blake Belladonna didn't dare pass up this opportunity. Her literature could wait. A better story just presented itself. From the way Yang acted all defensive and denied their evidence-fueled accusations, the Faunus was in for a good one.**

**No words needed to be said and the remaining members of Team RWBY silently trailed behind the Faunus, intent on observing Jaune and Yang interact. The idea of studying for their exams all but forgotten.**

Yang complained. "Oh come on, what's so wrong with hanging out with Lover Boy? He doesn't look anything like pops over here."

**Outside at Beacon's fountain, Yang finally freed Jaune from her hold, releasing a breath. He mercifully remained mute, allowing her to collect her thoughts.**

**"Yang?" Jaune eventually asked, preferring a happy Yang. "Are you okay?"**

**Blinking, she waved away the similar concern and regarded the Arc with a cheeky smirk. "Nah! I'm good! Just thinking of ways to get Ruby back. Thanks for the help back there."**

**He returned the smile. "Don't mention it. I'm all for teasing younger sisters. Got seven back home."**

Ruby was awed at the mention of seven sisters. "Wow! I don't think I can handle seven teasing Yangs… that would be a big nightmare."

**She honored him with a brow raise. "Whoa! Seven! And I thought the one was bad enough. I don't know what would happen to me and dad if there were seven Rubies. Can't imagine seven. That's seven times the teasing!"**

**He laughed. "Yup! It's a full-time job, but someone's gotta do it." Sadly, the subject of teasing led to questions. "... Do I really look like your dad?"**

**Yang groaned, wanting to throw her head into her hands. Not this again. Now that Ruby said it, she knew the Arc wouldn't let it go unless she deliberately answered him. He was stubborn to a fault, like someone else she knew—! Nope! Nuh-uh! Not going there! Jaune Arc did not look like her father, no matter what Blake and Ruby had said. She'd deny it until her face went blue and voice hoarse.**

"… Aw shit he really does look like pops. This is weird." Yang commented as she was struck by lightning upon the realization that her father and Jaune actually looked the same albeit a younger version of him.

Ruby stood up on her seat and cheered. "Finally!"

**She turned to meet him, unable to stop the comparison. For a second, just a second, that clueless, worried expression was replaced with another one that filled her comfort and security.** **Yang quickly looked away and frowned with a quick shake of her head. Stupid face! Go away! Ruby was dumb! Jaune must've noticed her inner turmoil because he grabbed her shoulder in comfort. "Yang, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"**

**She huffed and bumped his shoulder with an overly sweet grin. "No, I'm just being silly, don't worry about me, it's Ruby you should be worried about.** **Well wanna hit up Vale and explore?"**

**But he didn't have time to decide since she did it so. Across the courtyard, Team RWBY poked their heads from the side of the wall to watch Yang drag Jaune to the Bullheads by the threading of his hoodie. The poor Arc tried to balance himself upright from being pulled backward, failing terribly at it and losing his footing. Eventually, she ended up dragging up with a small trail of dirt sliding off the soles of Jaune's shoes.**

Jaune chuckled at his sorry state. "Man am I actually being manhandled into a date?"

Yang laughed. "What, you don't like being carried around?"

Nora laughed along with the blonde brawler. "Of course our fearless leader is capable of being thrown around and he doesn't mind it."

**Weiss frowned. "Why are we following them? We should be studying for next week's exams. Who cares what they're up to?"**

**Ruby squirmed. "Studying is a team activity. We can't do that without Yang. Besides we need to make sure that Yang is safe."**

Weiss exclaimed. "How?! The Arc is like the most harmless person you could even join with."

**The only problem with that statement, Blake knew well enough that Jaune Arc was zero threat to her partner. If anything, he needed protection from her, but how could Blake resist? Yang was acting all defensive about Ruby's claim as if there was truth behind it, and maybe there was? That was what this kitty cat wanted to find out for herself.** **She pointed at the distant Bullhead. "If we don't hurry, we'll lose sight of them."**

**The Bullhead landed with an audible thump and out-stepped the two blonds, greeting the bright, sunny day with open arms. Okay. Only Yang was doing that. Jaune was trying his hardest to ignore the vibration of his scroll, holding it tightly between his fingers, waiting for the perfect moment to turn the thing off. Too early and his team would get suspicious. Too late and the battery might not last. He needed to time this just—!**

**"Give me that!" Yang swiped the scroll from his hand and clicked it off, before tossing it back to the panicking Arc. "There! All done! You can thank me later!"** **Jaune remained behind, eyes downcast at the device, wondering what panic was running through his team's heads. With a final sigh, he pocketed away the scroll and followed.**

Pyrrha frowned when she saw Yang grab her leader's scroll without his permission. "That could have been important for Jaune to answer. That's very irresponsible."

Yang chuckled. "You gotta lay loose P-money. If not I might steal Lover Boy from you because you're too uptight for him." Pyrrha sent a vicious glare to the blonde member of Team RWBY who sent back a prideful smirk.

**"So?" Once he caught up to her, he asked colorlessly. "Where to first?"**

**Eyes scanning the nearby buildings, they landed upon the theater complex, and she grinned toothily. An easy-going wave in that direction and he found her point of interest. "Let's see what's playing!"**

**He didn't argue, nodding his head. He was a sucker for a good movie, and with everyone studying, the theater would be empty. That meant plenty of legroom to kick his feet up!** **"Sure, anything to get out of the sun."**

**"What?" Yang mocked. "Can't stand the heat?"**

**"Yang..." He droned on. "I'm wearing a hoodie, and it's like ninety-degrees out."**

**She showed no mercy. "That's your fault! Who wears a sweater in this weather, anyway?"**

**"Hey! I thought it made me look..." Jaune looked away, voice purposely getting smaller. "Cool."**

Everyone in the audience groaned with pain because who in Remnant still talks to themselves as cool. Jaune tried to hide himself from the reactions of the audience. "I thought I could still be cool?"

**She stiffed, blinked, and then bit her lip hard, holding back a building grin. Cool? Cool! Who even used that word anymore! That word was so uncool. The only other person who used that word was—?! '**_**Gah! Stupid brain! No! Go away!**_**'**

Yang sighed in frustration since every time she looked at this alternate version of Jaune she actually found him really cool and handsome. _'Do I have a father complex?'_

**Unpleasant thoughts aside, she shook her head, derailing Ruby's false accusation and couldn't hold back her laughter anymore, enticing a loud groan from the Fearless Leader. In the end, Jaune wanting to be cool was too much gold to pass up. People who tried to be cool, commonly never were. Seriously! Who would put themselves through so much harm's way to become something they were never meant to be.** **Jaune Arc would never be cool.**

**That was fine, he was funny. Yang preferred someone who could make her laugh and smile. Better than someone who was full of themselves.** **Sadly, this meant he saw her laughter as a blow to his ego, and he sulked and moved past her, reminding her of someone else she knew who got defensive easily and pouted. Another quick shake of the head and Yang berated herself, hoping to move past what her dumb sister said. It wasn't like she knew anyone else who wore clothing to appear cool. Nope! No one else!**

**"Let's just get this over with already!"** **She grinned and hovered playfully near his shoulder. A foolish Jaune was fun, but a sulking one was just as fun.**

**Reaching the ticket cashier,** **they scoped out the list of movies playing, and only found one worth watching.** **Slapping some lien down, he pushed his money toward and shrugged his shoulder toward the movie title. "Give me one ticket for—!"**

**"Two."**

Jaune glared at Yang's attempt to have him pay for their activity when she was better-off than him. "I thought dates were of shared pay."

Yang chuckled and gave a smile that may have made his heart race. "Well to keep me around, you gotta pay for what you're gonna get." She then pushed her chest a bit closer and smirked when she noticed his eyes looking at her assets. "Don't you want to get the full package?"

Pyrrha gave another icy glare as she pulled Jaune away from the seductress known as Yang. She also stated. "Don't you dare Yang? You won't like it."

Yang gave a confident smirk, she really loved a challenge especially from someone like the perfect Pyrrha. "Well P-money, Lover Boy thinks I'm well worth it."

**"I mean two..." Jaune abruptly paused and turned toward Yang. She said nothing and waited happily for him to go on, entirely innocent. "Wait? I'm paying for you?"**

**"Aw! Thanks!"**

**He gawked at the clever wordplay. He hadn't heard something like this since his sisters would have him pay for their meals even if they had money. "Wait a minute! Why do I have to pay for your ticket? This was your idea! You should be paying for your own ticket!"**

**She didn't miss a beat. "Because you're supposed to be the gentleman, or was I wrong about the Arc honor."**

**A minute passed, and a breeze tickled his ears. Jaune then sighed and dropped his head with more lien pushed toward the cashier. "Two tickets to Grimm Terminator Three, Extra-Extra Annihilation."**

**The ticket cashier felt no pity for the man watching a movie with Yang Xiao Long and handed Jaune his tickets. A minute later, the remaining members of Team RWBY slipped in with Ruby slapping down Weiss' credit card in front of the ticket manager, eyes sparkling.** **"Three tickets to Grimm Terminator Three, Extra-Extra Annihilation! Please!"**

Ozpin chuckled. "It seems Miss Rose will not be able to watch that more adult movie."

**The cashier ran the card, wondering why the white-haired girl was fuming at the crimsonette and clicked the tickets out, but before he handed them over to the greedy girl's hands, he gauged her over-enthusiastic personality. There was a bit too much enthusiasm in those glittering eyes of hers. Especially for a movie such as this!** **Before Ruby managed to grab the tickets, he pulled them back with his eyes narrowed. "This movie is rated R. As in you got to be seventeen years or older to watch this. I am going to need to see some ID from you."**

Ruby fumed at seeing the cashier's reaction. "Why can't people believe I'm a grown-up?! I kick ass and drink milk!"

Weiss could only groan from that statement alone. "The fact you complain shows you haven't matured in other areas of life."

**Ruby laughed it off, not cracking her smile in the least. Too bad both Weiss and Blake, plus the cashier, noticed her building sweat. "Pssh! I can't remember the last time someone asked me for that. It makes me feel young!"**

**"ID, miss."**

**She coughed and slowly fake-searched her outfit, but found none. "Uh... I lost it?"**

**"No seventeen, no ID, no movie."**

**She stomped her foot and gripped the marble counter in anger. "What?! That's stupid! I'm old enough to watch this movie."**

**He nonchalantly glared. "Judging by your outburst, I'm assuming you are not."**

Yang and Qrow started laughing as they simultaneously hollered. "BURN!"

Roman simply chuckled. "This is the one that had me arrested… I must be getting old already."

**Ruby squirmed in place and desperately kneeled on the ticket booth. "I'm good for it!"**

**"That would be an ill-placed judgment call to make. I do not know you, therefore I cannot accept your word. It holds no merit. Not to mention your argument is pointless."** **Ruby frowned, pretended to give up, and then reached out in a desperate move to swipe the tickets from the goth's hand, but he was quicker and had anticipated such a move for someone her age. She ended up clawing the glass divider between their torsos and glared, but the goth remained unfazed.**

**Weiss coughed and grabbed their attention. "Ruby, there's no reason to act like uncivilized children. I'm sure we can find a solution that fits everyone's needs. So..." Weiss glared at the name tag and did a double-take, before refraining herself. "James, I'm positive we can reach some sort of understanding."**

**Weiss Schnee was a master negotiator with years of business prep built into her. How hard could it be to convince a ticket cashier with the only black vest to look the other way?**

Blake chuckled as Weiss wanted to hide her embarrassment. "Looks like you have to bribe people to get what you want, huh?"

Weiss growled at the black cat. "Do not even go there Blake. It's all a part of business, deal with it. There's nothing bad about doing this."

**Jaune lowered his head again, dropping more of his lien for the snack cashier to take. A jumbo popcorn, two large sodas, and finding the perfect seats later, and he was grumbling with his arms crossed and feet resting on a vacant chair.** **"Those prices were criminal! I could've bought all this for less than one-fourth the price outside!"**

**"I know..." Yang remarked, digging her hand into the popcorn. "Good thing I didn't pay for it!" When she plopped some popcorn into her mouth, she immediately spat it out and stopped to poke him in the shoulder. "Hey! You forgot the butter! How am I supposed to enjoy this without any butter? Whoever heard of popcorn without any butter? Go get some."**

Qrow had whipped his hand back and forth laughing. "Oh Oum! It's like seeing a second version of a whipped blonde."

Tai chuckled. "At least I got some back then Qrow, unlike you."

Qrow instantly crumbled as his self-esteem was destroyed by the discernable fact that his semblance appeared in the worst of times when it came with dealing with women. "I hate you."

**"You're a slave driver."**

**Yang chuckled and she threw the popcorn at him which he clumsily caught. She ignored his weak glare. "It's funny, I see your mouth moving, but not your legs."**

**Getting to know Yang Xiao Long? Someone, please remind him why this was a good idea? Quickly swiping the popcorn from her undeserving digits, he rubbed a hand through his short hair. A quick puff of air later and he was off to add butter to the popcorn. Neither he nor she noticed the two familiar tuffs of hair peeking from a few rows behind them, hiding with their heads sunk into their shoulders and an array of snacks as camouflage.**

**Blake poked out first, sighing easily. "I can't believe he didn't see us. Your hair does kind of stick out."**

**Weiss followed suit, using her extra-large popcorn as a cover. An annoyed frown crossed her features, and it had nothing to do with the price of snacks.** **"I still can't fathom how that cashier beat me."**

Yang chuckled. "Guess that cashier was too _cold _for you Weiss-Cream."

Weiss groaned from the awful attempt at humor and at her alternate self losing to that goth in a business deal. "Just shut up! I'm not the one being with a guy who looks like my father."

With that she expected Yang to pale and regret everything she said, but her reaction was blushing and fiddling with her fingers like a not Yang Xiao Long. '_Oh no… she really does have a daddy complex._'

**She hummed. "He did make some pretty solid points. Ruby's already a loose cannon. She'll jump headfirst into danger without thinking about the consequences. If we indulge in that behavior, our leader will only end up doing it more. This movie wouldn't be good for her. She doesn't need this type of stimulation."**

**Weiss huffed. "I understand that believe me, I do. But what I don't understand is why he wouldn't accept my generous donation."**

"**You mean bribe?"**

**"A! Generous! Donation!"**

**The Faunus frowned. "If we can't follow the rules societies structured to maintain order, then we're practically begging for the Grimm to devour us. He was just making sure we didn't stray from our path, which is why we didn't let Ruby sneak into this movie."**

**Weiss grumbled. Again, hard points to argue against, even more so when her teammate made them abundantly clear. Still, the Heiress worried over her partner. "Do you think Ruby's okay in the other movie?"**

**"I'm sure Cap'n Orla's Swashbucklers is fine. She might even enjoy it." (If you get this reference, you are definitely a man or woman of culture and I love you)**

Mercury noticed Emerald's apparent excitement but the green haired thief instantly reeled it in but the assassin simply chuckled and asked. "Aren't you a bit too old to enjoy children flicks, Em?"

Emerald glared at him. "You leave Cap'n Orla alone. It's a masterpiece."

**Elsewhere in the kid movie theater. The red rose of a reaper was conflicted in what mood she should be feeling while watching the movie.**

**In a giant pirate ship, two captains were fighting for dominance. Captain Sasha Buckler was having a hard time against the fearsome Captain Jack Shipley. The two slashed at each other with no one gaining the upper hand. All of a sudden the male captain had gone under her guard and slashed upwards which forced her to go back but her sword was hit.**

**Sasha's sword was sent flying as it stuck to the mast of the ship. Jack simply laughed at her misfortune as she grimaced since she had no way out. "Haha! It's over now." He raised his sword for the final blow.**

**Out of the water came a flying Orca whale, Sasha's best friend and Captain had come to save the day. Captain Orla revealed her magnificence to which Sasha cheered. "Cap'n Orla you made it just in time."**

**Captain Orla who had a white plain moustache and a purple star was on a crash course to Jack Shipley. She tossed in the air before giving a headbutt which sent the enemy captain into the waters below. His pirate hat flew into the air but stuck to the orca even when both animal and captain had crashed into the sea. Sasha then jumped overboard as she landed squarely on her friend's back.**

**The two then started to sing and pose in many different ways which the audience in the theatre joined. **

"_**We be pirates. We love to sail the seven seas**_

_**Just a bunch of scallywags who are as free as free can be**_

_**We swim through storms and waves all because you see**_

_**Grand treasure and adventure is waiting just for me.**_**"**

"**Yeah!" Ruby Rose had joined in with the cheer of the dynamic duo. However she shook her head and immediately sat in her seat. All around she saw kids younger than her cheering as well.**

Weiss tried so hard not to squeal from the cuteness that the alternate Ruby had just displayed. Meanwhile said Ruby had actually sang along since she loved the film back when she was ten years old, Blake chuckled on seeing their leader's antics on screen and in the room. "Good thing I saved it on my scroll."

**Embarassed, she became grumpy and pouted** **with her eyes thinned into adorable slits. '**_**I should be watching Grimm Terminator Three, Extra-Extra Annihilation!**__**Not this! I'm not a kid anymore!**__**Traitors! All of them!**_**'**

**Jaune waited patiently for the butter dispenser to douse his bag in an avalanche of buttery goodness, tapping his fingers against the marble top. '**_**Am I a pushover?**_**'** **While probably not her intention, he learned that Yang could be a bit pushy. So why didn't he mind Yang bossing him around as much? Oh sure! He resisted somewhat but ultimately gave in without much fight. Maybe he had a thing for bossy girls? Look at Weiss! She was bossy and controlling. At least when he first met her she was. She was better about it now. Still, a smudge cruel, but better. Hn? Putting all that aside, maybe he had a thing for assertive girls then? Which only led to greater questions. Did he enjoy Yang's company?**

Weiss complained. "Hey! Wasn't my fault you were annoying, Arc!"

Jaune whimpered. "You could have been a bit nicer when rejecting me."

**Running a hand through his shortened hair, he purposely ran his fingers across his stubble.** **Only one way to find out?** **He returned with the extra-buttery popcorn and plopped down into his chair. Yang quickly grabbed the bag and ate without modesty, throwing away such a useless thing in favor of buttery goodness. He only watched her devour the meal and wondered where it all possibly went. Like Nora and her pancakes, there appeared to be a black hole he could not see.**

**All his mindless questioning was cut short with the film starting. So he settled into a comfortable angle and watched the blockbuster of the month. A little more than half an hour into the film, he heard the telltale sounds of Yang reaching for her drink, only to shudder miserably. A few moments later and her hand was reaching for his drink, only stopping when Jaune looked at her grinning face.** **"Hey! Gimmie some of yours. Mine's bad."**

**Curious, he didn't stop her and grabbed her drink— **_**Slurp!**_**\- nd learned of the lack of syrup her soda had. It tasted like poor vitamin water mixed with a low-sugar count. He'd offer to replace it but hardly felt like leaving his seat, which meant they'd have to share a drink.** **Jaune wasn't so sure how she felt about that.**

**Yang, on the other hand, felt his eyes on her but gave her attention to the Grimm Terminator on the screen. Honestly, she didn't mind sharing a soda. She'd done it plenty of times with her old—! '**_**GAH!**_**' The brawler slammed the drink down into her cupholder and focused solely on the movie, hoping Jaune would get the hint to look forward. When she felt his attention skew over, she slowly relaxed and allowed the mindless action to numb her mind, for the time being, putting her on autopilot.**

Yang paled when she realized she like her alternate self had come to the conclusion but still enjoyed the situation regardless. '_I have to get therapy, quick._'

Ruby snickered on seeing Yang's face. "Will you call Jaune, daddy?"

Yang wanted to not only punch her sister in the face but congratulate on her amazing taunt. She had to give the best monotone expression she had ever done when delivering her answer. "No."

**The brushing of their fingers in the popcorn bag jolted her upright. All of it had been accidental. Of course, the knucklehead didn't seem to notice, absently dazed by the action on the screen. Nothing might as well had happened between the movie and them, which was perfectly fine for her. She had other problems to sulk over. Her heartburn returned with a vengeance but this time the cause was the popcorn and the horrible soda.**

**She reached for his drink, hoping to drown her troubling stomach, but their fingers brushed once more, and this time he did notice and pulled back with an awkward smile.** **"Oops! Sorry about that. Didn't know you were reaching for it." Jaune lifted the beverage and offered it to her. "Here. I'll get the refill."**

**He offered her the drink without a second thought, eyes once again glued to the screen. The gesture itself wasn't universally game-changing, but definitely made an impression on Yang. Well, to be fair, it wasn't only the soda.** **It was everything.**

**She… knew** **another guy who was the definition of a dork, same haircut, same laid-back attitude, who acted uncool and knew how to make her smile without trying. Not to mention, that smile of his that seemed to erase the confusing feelings and any lingering heartburn every time he directed in her direction.** **The best part was Yang enjoyed hanging out with Vomit Boy.**

Blake smirked when she also noticed Yang's surprised yet happy expression. '_I thought she enjoyed clubbing, drinking and everything not involved with the classics. Looks like my partner's a big old softie._'

**This was fun, between her three teammates, Yang personally found Jaune much more bearable to be around. Don't get her wrong, she loved them, but they all had their faults that were next to impossible to ignore. Ruby being energetic all the time had its ups and downs. Blake's monotone personality sucked the fun of things quicker than a stampede of Grimm. Weiss was a prude on her worst day and a killjoy on her best. How was she supposed to relax and enjoy such a day under that?**

The three team members looked at the blonde brawler who seemed to have looked away from them in that moment. "What?! It's true."

**Jaune, though, he indulged her every step of the way, then again, that might just her mind being stupid. Maybe he only humored her because he didn't have the power to say no to her devious streak?** **"You want to sneak into another movie after this?"**

**Yang blinked and finally noticed the sly smile building across his cheeks. The meaning behind that rare sight of utmost confidence spoke loudly in the quiet theater room. Either Pyrrha or Weiss would've put their foot down at the idea of sneaking off to see another movie for free. He and she were different, though, and different was satisfying. After all, they both were busy hiding from their respective teams.**

**She drew her lips on the straw with a grand smirk. "Sure."**

Pyrrha felt her danger senses go on full alert while Nora snickered. "It looks like they're gonna do something extra in-" She was unable to finish it due to an elbow to the ribs courtesy of said champion being jealous.

Yang decided to comment on it while leaning on Jaune's back as he became redder than a ruby. "Aw, I'd actually go do this with you Lover Boy." Sadly she was pulled back in by her team members to which Jaune decided to breathe.

He looked down and telepathically communicated with his other Jaune. _'Down boy! DOWN!'_

**"What do you mean you lost track of them?!" Ruby screamed, arms up! "You mean I sat through Cap'n Orla's Swashbucklers for nothing!"**

**The Faunus waved her arms out, not taking the fall for this one. "Don't look at me. I wasn't the one waiting at the end credits to see if the director added any final scene."**

**Weiss made no show to defend herself, arms crossed in passive defiance.** **Ruby sighed and pinched her nose. Now how was she supposed to tease Yang now?**

**They ended their day with a bang after watching that second movie called Cap'n Orla's Swashbucklers. She found it really funny watching Jaune try to remain cool when he was clearly a fan and even joined in singing the corny song. But all goods things must come to an end, and the duo found themselves trudging back to their team's dorm room, ready to face the music. The walk back was a silent one. For some reason, Jaune refrained from talking, a first in her book. Even if the blond dork was awkward, being quiet only made things that much worse. He knew that. So why? Why was he being awfully quiet?**

**Chalking it up as nothing more than being tired, Yang filled the void with idle chit-chat, making sure he at least replied with one to two worded answers. Only when they reached the hallway did she understand his sudden shyness.**

**Jaune Arc had hell to pay in the next few minutes.** **When it came to team warnings,** **Pyrrha alone should prove challenging and Nora might be an overprotective Major Ursa in disguise. And best not to forget about all the miss calls and messages.** **Knowing his doom was one door away, Yang slapped her friend on the back. "Whelp! It's been a blast, Vomit Boy, but momma's gotta recharge."**

Mercury chuckled. "I bet he gets the girl here."

Emerald smirked wanting to challenge the assassin. "Ow yeah, I bet he gets rejected."

**She bumped her fist against his shoulder and stretched her arms over her head, ready to actually get some studying done without the need to distract herself plaguing her mind anymore. She reached for team's door, but Jaune grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around, having the hardest time looking at her in the eyes, which was funny because he never released his hold over her wrist.** **"Hey... Yang? If you're not busy next week, maybe after the exams, we could go to the street fair coming to Vale? What do you say?"**

**Jaune tried to act casual about the whole thing, shrugging his shoulders with an honest smile. It was probably the cheesiest and most cliche way to ask a girl out. Little did he know the gesture was equivalent of that to a blue moon.** **Yang Xiao Long had never once been asked out.** **The sad fact was no man ever had the nerve to ask out Yang Xiao Long out. In their eyes, she was unapproachable. In laymen's terms, they thought her perfect. Well, every guy but Jaune. She was a huge sucker for the classics or traditions of dating but her tomboy act ensured that people would think otherwise.**

'_**Why did they have to share that same dopey smile?**_**' She knew she couldn't say otherwise to that person so why start now. "Only if you promise to win me a stuffed animal."**

Mercury even wiggled his eyebrows in his smug victory to which his green haired companion flipped him off. "Told you, never doubt the sex god."

**Ruby slammed her hands on the cafeteria table which shocked Weiss, Blake, Nora and Ren. "Okay, this was funny before, but now it's just weird!"**

**Weiss and Blake shared a sympathetic look for their leader, sitting together with the other members of Team JNPR at their dinner table. Ruby blinked with a twitch in one eye, allowing her sight to follow Jaune and Yang as they walked hand-to-hand across the courtyard. The first week had all been fun and games. Ruby managed to tease to her heart's content, but as the days passed and the relationship remained strong, that playfulness soon turned into queasiness.**

Ruby and her team groaned in pain although the blonde had another reaction where she was blushing. Her teammates noticed this and shook their heads. "We promise to get you help Yang."

**No matter how much she scrubbed her brain of the thought, she couldn't look past how Jaune looked like her father, or how Yang preferred his stubble and short hair! Please don't get her started on how much of a big dork he was! Why did he have to own a bunny hoodie for Monty's sake!** **Whenever Ruby poked and prodded her sister about this, Yang merely shrugged it off like some cheap joke.**

**Suffice to say, when she walked into her sister pressing Team JNPR's Fearless Leader and her first best friend to a wall with her lips locked firmly against his, her brain had shut down when Jaune turned to awkwardly greet her with his lips bruised and hair unkempt. He still gave a smile that meant 'I've just joined the mile high club'. "He-Hey R-Ruby, how you doing?"**

Qrow chuckled. "I remember Summer having the same reaction when Raven was making her mark on Tai outside our room."

Raven laughed while the father of two simply blushed when his two precious daughters looked at him incredulously. "I was young… and I liked it."

**Yang hardly helped with her lips attached to his neck. She only separated once Jaune had coughed Ruby's presence, but by then, the damage had been done to poor Rube's psyche. Yang further pushed her deeper into the crazy abyss by shutting the door with an innocent smirk. The consequent moans and groans that filled the room had threatened to make her turn into a vegetable. That had only made things weirder than ever because it was her noodle of a friend.**

Jaune and Yang had blushed at what Ruby had noticed and heard from their activities. Both blondes looked at each other and may have given a sheepish smile at each other but the red reaper decided to appear between them. "No! No googly eyes between you two!"

The two blondes looked away as Ruby then felt a pair of arms hug her from behind. It was Pyrrha who fervently kept on saying. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

**Jaune, by textbook definition, was a doting boyfriend. Once he managed to move past the awkward phase, which Yang helped, that Arc honor started revving up. He brought her flowers, rubbed her shoulders, and even combed her hair, everything that was mushy and beyond overly sweet, he did. However, the real surprise was Yang enjoyed being spoiled. Oh, she practically basked in the little moments. Tough on the outside, but soft in the inside, that was Yang Xiao Long. To think Ruby Rose had to learn that when Jaune serenaded Yang with his guitar. She had happily sighed from the tone-deaf song.**

**Watching Ruby flop, Nora grinned and leaned across the table for her to hear. "Imagine if they had sex. It'd be your older sister and your old man getting it on."**

**Ruby suddenly pulled her cape around her ears and banged her head on the wooden table to bash away the thought. "Gah! Why would you say that? Now I can't get the picture out of my head! Ew! Ew! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!"**

Blake grinned at her team leader's state of being uncomfortable. "Looks like you were thinking about it." The response of which was Ruby reddened to Pyrrha's hair as she decided to hide on the floor to avoid the looks she got from everyone. "I couldn't help it!"

**Nora's teasing smirk grew, and she readied another quip, but Ren stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. Anymore joking and Ruby might lose it. Because for all intents and purposes, this had to be weird beyond belief. He had seen the picture too. Jaune remarkably was a younger version of Ruby's fathers, which made the cause both sympathetic and amusing for her friends.** **"I apologize for Nora."**

**Ruby glared and slammed a fist onto the lunch table. "It's fine! Make all the jokes you want, because tomorrow everything goes back to normal!"**

**Ren hummed dryly. "Why tomorrow?" Ruby's answer was to simply smirk while cackling like a villain. The action caused them to move away from the reaper.**

**Yang woke up with a tired yawn, pushing away her stuffed animal to the side. She slept with a stuffed penguin that was twice her size. A gift from her and Jaune's first date. Who knew he was a whiz at skeeball? Besides the stuffed animal, that Zwei was ordered to stay away from, Yang had snagged one other item for sleeping with. His prized Pumpkin Pete Hoodie.**

**Blake and Weiss didn't voice their concerns over her sleeping with his hoodie, but Ruby made it a point to glare at it at every turn. Yang wore his bunny hoodie whenever she felt like it. Apparently, it made her feel cool, which made zero sense for a hoodie, and who used the word cool anymore?**

Yang groaned in pain. "Oh no! I'm getting domesticated aren't I?"

Coco laughed. "What a horrible sense for fashion?! You need to get some new treads for your man or your ass is going to be filled with Pumpkin Pete Hoodies."

**Ruby woke up with her spirits up. Today was parent-teacher conference day and having her actual father here might knock some sense into her sister, or at least finally get Jaune to shave entirely. The meeting would only be twice as engaging as Yang so far failed to inform her dad about her boyfriend. '**_**Finally!**_**'**

**Unable to hold back her excitement, she dashed to her dresser and got ready in record time, practically moving in a tornado of rose petals. Then, in a ticking-time-bomb manner, Ruby sat at the edge of her bed, holding back tiny fist in anticipation. Blake and Weiss watched with wary attention, both silently wondering if they should've talked to Ruby about her grand master plan beforehand, but their reaper leader paid them no mind, shuffling her feet on the carpet as she waited.**

**Not to say Ruby didn't like the idea of Jaune dating her sister, he was her first Beacon friend—duh—but she wished for nothing more than some normalcy. Hopefully meeting her dad would get him to either grow his hair out or shave, after he threatened him, of course, but some things were simply avoidable. Then, and only then, her nervous tick would go away. Lucky for her, dad was an early riser! Not-so-much Uncle Qrow, but playing favorites today was not on her agenda. He'd merely have to suck it up and get his butt over here in the morning! Knowing dad, they'd be here any second!**

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

**"Dad and uncle Qrow are finally here!"** **Yang barely spared a glance at the door, still burdened with sleepiness. Her mind did not register the fact she wore the Pumpkin Pete Hoodie. Not when Ruby pulled the door open, nor when she dragged their pops and uncle in, and not even when dad crushed her in an awkward hug that Blake and Weiss snuck photos of.**

"Oh no! I can see Ruby's plan and it ain't good." Yang remarked to which Jaune immediately understood that he was going to receive the third degree from both Yang and Ruby's dad but their uncle as well.

"I'm gonna die… aren't I?"

**No, the hoodie was identified when Uncle Qrow nudged his flask on her shoulder and pulled upon the worn thread with mild interest.** **"Hey, kiddo, where'd you get this?" Qrow glared easily at the hoodie. "I'm no Yang-expert, but that doesn't seem like something you would be caught dead in. So, which bet did you lose?"**

**"I didn't lose any bet! It's Jaune's!" Yang quickly realized what she said and laughed awkwardly at the sudden sets of eyes glued to her. "I mean... uh? So how was your trip?"**

"Oops. She done goofed." Blake commented.

**The atmosphere dimmed to near zero degree temperatures, and Tai's warm, vibrant smile slowed down to a halt. The grin remained, but it cracked at some places and threatened to split at a moment's notice. The man forced his fingers not to form into fists, a losing battle.** **"Sunflower... who's Jaune?"**

**Yang refused to answer, finding the threading of the hoodie oddly fascinating. Commonly, it was her going on overprotective mode when it came to guys, primarily Ruby. Not the reverse, and unquestionably not with pops giving her the third-degree.**

**Ruby had no such qualms.** **"Her boyfriend."**

Yang blushed but looked at her sister in disbelief. "Ruby! Why on earth would you do that?"

**Yang had blushed in embarrassment especially now that her dad was completely giving her the third-degree. "Ruby!"**

**Ruby mocked innocence. "What? It's true?"**

**Yang wanted to reach out and strangle her guilty sister, but Tai's voice cut the tension. "**_**Boyfriend? **_**You** **have a boyfriend? Why wasn't I aware of this—and why are you wearing his clothes to bed?!"**

**Qrow and Ruby stepped back, joining the statues of Weiss and Blake. For such a dork, Taiyang Xiao Long was sure an imposing, well-built man. A man who just found out his precious sunflower had a potential pollinator, maybe even a deflowerer. Who wouldn't turn into such a statue under such conditions?**

Jaune made a panicked yell. "I'm dead! Don't you enter dare enter other me!"

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

Jaune paled and sighed in annoyance. "Of course even other versions of me have horrible luck."

"**Yang!** **It's Jaune! I made you breakfast! Can I come in! The plate's hot!"** **Yang opened her mouth, hoping to warn Jaune, but Tai cupped it shut and urged Qrow to open it. **

**The drunk uncle didn't need to be told twice and practically ripped the door open, and Qrow's imposing glare suddenly dropped. The fairytale Huntsman paused, blinked, stiffened, and rubbed his eyes a few times before peeking back to the waiting Tai and the boy in the hallway.** **"Well?" Tai asked, confused. "What's the hold-up?"**

**"Uh?" Qrow moved out of the way and scratched his head. "I got nothing."** **Neither did Tai.**

**Standing at the other end of the doorway was a younger version of himself, holding a plate of well-made eggs and ham, Yang's favorite. He mirrored Tai's reaction, at a loss for words with the other occupants holding their collective breathes tensely. Now the Blake was out of the bag!**

Tai whistled in amazement. "It seems that this boy actually has what it takes to be right for my little sunflower."

**Not sensing the danger, yet, Jaune foolishly walked in and asked pointedly in Tai's direction. "Yang? Who's this?"**

**Tai suddenly remembered who he was looking at and hardened his eyes. "Her father. Please, come in."**

**Jaune smiled too thinly and turned around. Sensing the immediate danger, his Jauney senses were going crazy urging him to run now. "Nah, I'm good. I can see you're busy catching up. Family's important! I'll just come back later."**

Raven smirked. "Good luck trying to escape a determined Tai."

**A hand grabbed his shoulder, the same hand that had opened the door. "We insist. Do come in."**

**Qrow forcefully pulled Jaune in, closing the door with a kick from the sole of his shoe. He towered over the teenager, protruding a dark Aura.** **Poor Jaune flinched under the uncaring eyes. "Uh? Hi?"**

**Qrow had not let go of any pressure on the blonde knight. "Got a name, squirt."**

**Remembering his manners, he extended one arm out and hoped his weak smile showed zero cracks. "Jaune, Jaune Arc! It's nice to meet you..."**

**"Qrow Branwen, Yang's uncle."**

**Tai stepped forward to gauge Jaune. "And I'm Taiyang Xiao Long, Yang's father."**

Ren chuckled when he noticed that his Jaune had just brought it to his thoughts that it could happen if he started to date any of the women in Beacon. It was evident to the more saddened version of his team leader. "It's alright Jaune… I think there's some that don't have hunters for family members."

**Jaune looked to Yang for some sort of help, but she shrugged and smiled weakly at the trapped Arc. In laymen's terms, he was on his own. So he breathed in whatever confidence he could muster and met Taiyang dead on, wanting nothing more than to sink into the floorboard. The only one not tense in the room was Ruby, waiting for Yang to put two-and-two together. For Monty's sake, they were standing right next to each other! There was no way Yang could not see it!**

**What more did she need!** **Oh! Yeah! Jaune? Right! Ruby wasn't worried about Jaune. Dad was a big softie in disguise. It was uncle Qrow who was a walking disaster, like a walking bad luck charm. But what he lacked in personality, he made up for in endless tact, and Ruby just knew that he'd point out the obvious. Then things would fix themselves after her father scared poor Jaune.**

**Speaking of her father, now that Tai got a closer look at this Jaune Arc fellow, he was forced to admit the unlucky kid had style. Good facial hair and a proper haircut. He approved of that. Made breakfast for his sweet sunflower was a win in his book. A man should know how to cook. At the same time, how dare he cook for Yang? Who did this kid think he was?** **It was time to play bad dad!**

Tai groaned in pain. "Ok, I think I learned my lesson here. I'll stop being this overbearing." The reactions of his two daughters was to dance around for joy.

**"So? It's safe to assume that's your hoodie my daughter's wearing?" Jaune's silence sold him out especially when he tried to open his mouth but no words came out. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"**

**Gulping, Jaune trailed his answer with a subtle shift of his eyes toward Yang, wondering if there was a right answer to his question. When she refused to answer with anything but a shrug of her shoulders, he sighed and figured honesty was the best policy. "Uh, to date her?"**

**"You have a lot of nerve." Tai hummed and eyed the tray of food in his hands once more. Funny, the gesture reminded him of something he'd do. "Tell me, what do you like about her?"**

Yang smirked at said Arc who gulped in fear when he noticed her gauntlets were fully loaded. "Remember Lover Boy. Only the good stuff."

**Jaune bit his tongue and inhaled a deep breath through his nose. Time to be brutally honest. So he gave one of his warm smiles. "Yang... can be a bit boneheaded sometimes, but I like that about her. I know she's beautiful, but what I like the most about her is her eyes. They're so full with emotion and strength. When she smiles, I can feel it. She lights up the entire room."**

Yang looked at Jaune since she was a bit slack-jawed in that display of honesty while Jaune simply smiled. "My thoughts exactly, you don't really know how great you are Yang."

Yang blushed and sat down in order to heal from the condition known as the difficulty to breathe due to a hammering heart. "It-its al-right… I guess."

**Tai's shoulders slacked for the briefest of moments. He felt the same. His daughter was like a walking fire. Wherever she went, emotions brewed. Not to mention she was the textbook example of boneheaded, but apparently, the Arc found that quality endearing about her, which was nice. Perfection was a fleeting possibility. Enjoying someone's quirky faults was what really drove a relationship strong. He could appreciate that.** **He wasn't the only one.**

**Qrow hated to admit it, but the kid had that type of style only clumsy fools had. That, by definition, was pure gold. Too bad he'd never know how to use it. All of it, and he meant all of it, was accidental at best. Perhaps that how the twerp ended up with his niece. Good old foolish charm was to blame. Well, that and maybe it was his appearance?** **Possibly. Maybe? He hadn't a clue.**

**Tai's next question was interrupted by the sweet aroma infiltrating his nostrils. A quick peek down at the breakfast platter in Jaune's hands forced him to redirect his line of questioning. After all, the man distinctly remembered the enemy saying he made this. "What's that in your hands?"**

**Jaune stilled and then lifted up the plate. He had thought Yang's dad would smack him in the head with it. "B-Breakfast. I-I made it for Yang."**

**Qrow snorted. "You made that."** **Beacon Academy didn't make breakfast for the student body during the weekends. The students were on their own there. So the Arc had taken it upon himself to create a delicious, but healthy breakfast for his precious flower. Oddly enough, Tai's presence robbed him of any appetite.**

**Still, he wasn't ashamed for his skills in the kitchen and branded the scarecrow with a tight frown. "Yeah, well, what else is Yang supposed to eat? Breakfast bars? Everyone needs a good breakfast to start the day."**

Tai asked the blonde hunter. "Is that how you feel?"

Jaune nodded. "Of course my mother drilled it into my head. What kind of man can I be if I can't take care of my lady?"

Tai simply grabbed Jaune's hand and gave it a fierce shake. "I give you the right to date any of my daughters. If you don't treat them right, I'll kill you. If you do, I'm expecting grandkids."

"DAD!" Ruby and Yang yelled out in disbelief since it seemed Jaune had managed to impress their father with his unusual talent of the household. But it also gave them reprieve knowing that _if _they decided to get the Arc, they could.

**No one noticed Tai's glaring frown withering away. His emotions screeched, and his mind halted.** **This boy, this Arc, made breakfast for Yang so she wouldn't be deprived of a good morning breakfast? Considering the way he had found her when he stepped through the door, she had barely woken up. The creation of the meal had been a just-because gesture. In other words, he cared for his daughter's health and treated her with more respect than Tai initially believed, and the kid's style was starting to grow on him. '**_**Anyone who wore that stubble and hair combo had their life together!**_**'**

**From the other side of the spectrum, Qrow snickered and shook his head. The tall man then glared nonchalantly down at the heart-shaped eggs and precisely sliced up ham, strangely unable to find the right words to poke the kid with, but he held a bit of respect for him nonetheless. Anyone who had the nerve to date Yang Xiao Long deserved that much.** **"You don't only cook, but you decorate the food, too?"**

**Jaune peered down at the assortment of food. "Is it so wrong for a guy to know how to cook?"**

**Tai suddenly grinned and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "No, no it is not!"** **The occupants in the room, mostly Ruby and Yang, eyes grew in size. Before they had the chance to react, hoping to save Jaune from being torn to shreds by an overprotective father, Tai ripped the plate out Jaune's hand and pressed into his sunflower's stunned arms, leading the Arc out with a building kick in his step.**

Weiss had to laugh at alternate Ruby's expression. "Looks like Ruby has realized her plan completely backfired and it seems that Jaune will keep that haircut."

Ruby looked green not with envy but the situation was too gross for her to handle. "I think I'll need to puke if they do another sex scene."

**Tai's voice lost all of its venom as he led Jaune away from the room. "You know what, I like you, Jaune. Walk with me, talk to me. Tell me, what your opinion on gardening is. Do you know how to?"**

**"I have seven sisters and a mother who thought I wasn't getting enough attention."**

**"Really? What else? Know how to dance?"**

"**I've been wanting to take Yang out on a ballroom dance for a date. I've also been teaching her how to dance classically."** **Yang huffed as their voices grew dimmer and dimmer by the second, and scarfed down her breakfast. No way was she going to allow her dad to steal away her Saturday's plans. A quick change shuffle of pajama shorts later and she ran after them, still wearing that Pumpkin Pete Hoodie with a stomach full and no heartburn in sight.**

**"Hey! Wait up! I said hold it!"**

Yang wanted to remind herself of her dream date in a fancy restaurant which then retreated to a time of ballroom dancing which ended with them being together in a bed. '_It seems Lover Boy can give me that._'

**Ruby peeked her head out the door a moment later, watching the retreating blonds with her chance of normalcy slipping away. After finding her plans crumbling around her, she moved back, staring at her teammates and uncle with pure confusion crossing her features.** **"What just happened?"**

**Qrow said nothing and peeked out the hallway to watch Yang tackle the two blonds in a pile of limbs. The three knuckleheads laughed it off, enjoying each others company. Ruby followed Qrow's lead and peeked underneath his chin, sadly miserable. Any chance of sanity was gone. Yang didn't see her father in Jaune's appearance, and her dumb dad didn't hate Jaune's guts! Nothing went as planned! Where did things go wrong?**

**Feeling her broken resolve, Qrow hovered over Ruby's shoulder and looked down at his shaking niece, gulping a quick whiff of the good stuff. The alcohol gave him the fake courage needed to point out the burning obvious.** **"You know something, kiddo, he kind of looks like your old man. It's a little weird."**

**Upon seeing her happy-go-lucky attitude come back from his statement, Qrow smirked. Now it all made sense. Why his niece was extra-happy to see them today. Yup. Classic set-up. It was just bad luck that the plan fell through and that Tai ended up liking the blond dork. Yang certainly wasn't going to punch a gift horse in the mouth. Which meant the poor kiddo had to deal with this for who knew how long.**

**Qrow Branwen only had one thing to offer his niece for his condolences.** **Ruby's vision was torn away when a stainless steel flask hindered her sight. The hand holding it shuffled the flask a few times until the sparkling eyes ripped themselves away to travel up the arm connected to it. The dead eyes shining back refrained from sugar coating his intentions.** **Ruby Rose welcomed the heartburn.**

Tai growled at Qrow who simply shrugged his shoulders. "What?! It isn't like I'm actually giving her this."

Winter asked. "When are these short scenarios going to end?"

The Creator laughed. "Whenever I lose the inspiration to do so… along with getting a beta."

* * *

**That is how I ended it, I also thank you guys for waiting for me to update this story. I don't want to end it just like I did with Akatsuki no Naruto. One day I fear that because I'll take a break that I'll stop updating this story and die again. But I'm not leaving this fandom unless great fanfics stop me from thinking of new ideas. I've also been thinking of just making an actual RWBY fanfic with no crossover elements.**

**Who knows, await Chapter 7 guys or Meet the Parents, it may not always be meeting Jaune's parents but it could be Jaune as a parent to show as a relic. Also remember to find out about the identity of the Creator. Whoever gets it first will definitely have a spot lined up for an upcoming chapter regardless of what it is. I will announce it in Meet the Parents, if there is no one then life.**


	9. Love Is War

**Hello, I'm back from my vacation, I missed you all now I need to find a job. Let me make this time to please send prayers to the Kyoto Animation Studio, we lost a great anime director that day.**

**Anyways, in this chapter, I'm the most hyped for this because I absolutely love this anime and I'm hoping for a season two and three. Hire me A1, I'm good at adapting what's not originally mine it's called fanfiction. Anyways some people were asking why I chose Love Is War over a lot of other requests. Let me put it to you this way so that people could understand it. The Chika Dance, the memes, the great character comedy on par with KonoSuba (which I will do in a later chapter, hard to figure out who to swap with who), great romance, and the substitute of Death Note where L and Light are in love with each other. Also for this Tomorrow and Never Again part, I will do some new parts. Because I have something of a tribute to another anime for this part and the last part of the PaulXion series.**

**I might or might not do the whole season 1 of Love is War but it will show my favorite parts of each episode. By the way, the narrator will be a combination of like the narrator of the anime and normal fanfic writing like 'She said' and the like. The Jojo Part 5 Mob Boss Jaune will be done in another part, just wanted to give an introduction in the last chapter to see if people enjoyed it. Please forgive me!**

**Let me answer some reviews:**

**To all those that want Call of Duty: NO!**

**To all those that want more JOJO: Later!**

**To all those that want Code Geass: No… maybe. I don't know, never really liked it that much. Suzaku was just too annoying that it brought me out of the experience.**

**Axccel: No, NO, yes, really political for me to answer since you also have to think about the Africans selling their own people to win tribal wars. It's more than the Westerners being more advanced, if the Africans were serious they would have beaten the colonizers. They outnumbered them and it would take months for reinforcements from the west to arrive and spread 'civilization'. I think I did that in order.**

**Kreecir: meh, I personally lost interest when I found out that you didn't write anything.**

**Rwbyfan0071: Hmm… you just hit me with one of my favorite animes. You goddamn beautiful bastard.**

**Hero named Villain: I don't know yet about Silver and I'm working on the Relic part for the next main chapter.**

**Guest: I mean that's kinda what they did in the anime. Jaune is all over Weiss and we're supposed to feel pity for Pyrrha so that Arkos could be a thing while their teammates are trying to support this. Honestly it makes Jaune the bad guy for not noticing this. So I tried to do the opposite wherein Pyrrha is more confident, I guess, with her feelings. Now I understand why Coeur has a hard time doing Arkos.**

**SomberFlight: Well honestly, he was gifted with an extreme power just now, if I had changed him to be more un-Jaune then it would come off as OOC. Also it's ok to sound like Raven you're profile pic is her.**

**Midnight49: Yes you were the closest to figuring out the mystery. Also yes that is a reference to Highschool DXD to my favorite fanfic of A Demon Among Devils by the CrimsonLord. But sadly you didn't answer the Creator's identity.**

**WrighteousRighter: You are correct. Take that!**

**LockeBelmont: Goddamn you have truly predicted me there sir.**

**Guests who keep saying I'm stupid for unlocking aura at that point: I explain it again and again, what will really happen to Jaune because regardless he'll survive until Beacon's fall and still lose Pyrrha. Get shitty character development afterwards and then is forgotten.**

**Mark Chains: ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!**

**Mandalore the Freedom: I did watch all of your suggestions, and am still thinking on where to place them. Thank you kind sir.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY since it is the intellectual property of Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum. I do not own Kaguya-sama Love is War is the intellectual property of Aka Akasaka, Viz Media, and A-1 Pictures. If I did then I would make A-1 pictures make season 2 of Love is War, Hataraku Maou-sama, Spice and Wolf, and Pandora Hearts. Stop Sword Art Online, it's good to end on Alicrization, make GUN GALE ONLINE 2! I do not own PaulXion's Tomorrow and Never Again.**

* * *

"So I think no one has any objections to Love Is War that is not a Schnee." The two Schnees instantly raised their hands in protest but Qrow just kept on laughing.

"This is the funniest thing I've seen. We need more Ice Queen Junior to be more honest with her feelings." He drank from his canister again but started choking because he couldn't stop laughing.

Jaune asked. "Can I talk to you for a bit Mr. Creator?" The Creator moved to the blonde knight as the hunter in training whispered to him. Afterwards The Creator decided to move away and smile at Jaune.

"… That's a great decision. Mr. Arc. Oh well, enjoy then this scenario."

**The screen transitioned to the outside of Beacon as the Emerald Forest had turned into Emerald Park. On one bench was a couple sitting on a bench that brought the attention of Jaune and Weiss since they were intentionally loud of what they were doing. The guy had his arm around his girl as he complained since he looked at her chocolate lollipop. "Aww, c'mon. Just one bite babe."**

**The girl smiled and opened the wrapper of the lollipop. "Alright, fine." They then stared at one another's eyes as the boy leaned closer and opened his mouth. The girl inserted her lollipop into his mouth and then they both smiled.**

**Weiss had started shaking while suddenly blushing which confused Jaune. "H-How lewd!"**

**It cuts into the both of them being in the student council room where Jaune asks. "You're still mad. Is it even worth it?" Weiss had turned away from him holding her hands to her chest where she was embarrassed/disgusted.**

"**They don't have enough self-awareness of their actions as Beacon Academy students. Coaxing someone like that in public, it's just despicable! It's silly and vulgar." She then remembered what the couple were about to do and for a split second she imagined she was the girl on the bench about to give Jaune her lollipop, an indirect kiss.**

**She immediately blushed and squeaked in embarrassment.**

Blake smirked. "I told you so who knew you were so old-fashioned." Weiss glared and growled like a wild animal to the black cat.

"Shut up! Just because I see a relationship like that doesn't mean that I am old fashioned!" Her tirade caused Jaune to think. '_Maybe I should have just hinted that I liked her and then played hard to get… nah it wouldn't work. But yay other me!_'

**Jaune sighed since he was exasperated about what she was saying. "That's a mean way to put it." He reached down for his lunch box that was wrapped in a green cloth which surprised her since he doesn't always bring a lunch box.**

"**President, you brought your own lunch today?" He was starting to unwrap the cloth.**

"**Yeah. My grandpa in the country sent us a lot of vegetables. It may not look great, but I have confidence in the taste." He opened the lunch box as Weiss stared and was amazed of what was his lunch.**

"What's so important about his lunch?" Coco asked as the narrator suddenly answered.

**It was the first time Weiss had seen such a lunch, her meals were always been carefully prepared by the top chefs in Remnant. Her lunches were designed to be appealing, to taste like heaven, and provide a balanced nutritious diet. However Jaune's lunch had boiled vegetables with octopus styled red wieners on one side and on the other side had omelets, hamburger steak, rice and seasoning of seaweed egg that he covered on the rice. **

Nora happily yelled out to Ren. "I want that Renny! Give me that kind of lunch!" To which the stoic man took it as a challenge to make it the tastiest in order for her to stop with the numerous stacks of pancakes.

'_Finally I will get rid of her pancake addiction. I must get the recipe from the Creator._'

**All the food one could want crammed in a box without a care for one's balanced diet. It paid no rules to the cuisine, it was like a child's box of treasures. Her heart was filled with emotion and hunger. '**_**Wieners sliced to look like an octopus! They really exist! I want to try one but…**_**'**

**Weiss' pride would not allow her to go below her station to beg for some cute food. "Let's go lunch! Let's have some wonderful lunch. Hi guys!" The voice of Beacon's secretary, Ruby Rose arrived in the scene and immediately looked at Jaune's lunch box.**

Ruby looked at her chest and then looked at her other self's chest and noticed a lot of growth in its character. "How-"

The Creator answered. "You drank a lot of milk and two years later, you became more physically mature than before." The rest of the Team RWBY facepalmed themselves because they knew that Ruby would become even more addicted to drinking milk in order to grow up.

"I'm going to drink more milk! Our mission is to make me grown up, guys!" Ruby had fired up while the rest of her team glared at the Creator who shrugged his shoulders.

"What? I was telling the truth."

**Ruby looked joyful. "Wow! Jaune you brought your own lunch today. It looks delicious!" **

**Jaune had prayed for a bit before getting ready to eat his lunch."I know, right? I made it all myself." **

**Ruby pouted. "Lucky. Please give me a bite, president!"**

**Jaune was a bit surprised. "Sure I don't mind at all Ruby."**

**Weiss let out a shocked gasp as she heard Ruby squeal in happiness. "Really?" Jaune replied with a quick suggestion. "Sure I'll give you a piece of my hamburger."**

**Weiss heart started to hammer in her chest as it started to hurt but she didn't know why. '**_**Ruby? Why?**_**'**

Yang and Blake started laughing which Weiss responded to the clenching of her fists. "Who knew Ice Queen Junior was so jealous of her partner?" Ruby laughed at what Qrow commented.

**Ruby took a bite out of the hamburger as she moaned in pleasure. "It's so out of this world! The piping hot juice that spills out of a hamburger is simply delicious, but there's something about Jaune's that makes me jump for joy."**

**She jumped to show how happy she was not realizing that her assets had also bounced with her.**

Some of the guys decided to move their pants a bit as Yang growled out her threats as a big sister would to any pervert. "Who dares, huh? I'll kill them all!"

**Jaune was smiling which caused Weiss' fists to shake in fury especially when he handed her one of the cute wieners. "Here."**

"**Yay!" Ruby then ate the whole wiener as the world stopped for Weiss. Her eyes became pure blood red, her expression cold and murderous, when she saw Ruby eat **_**her **_**wiener. '**_**Ruby… I considered you a friend… but if your life was in danger tomorrow, I wouldn't lift a finger to help you.**_**'**

**Jaune looked to Weiss and grimaced immediately after seeing her look of anger or frustration. '**_**What's with that scornful stare about?**_**' He looked at his lunchbox and realized about her being a Schnee. '**_**Is my lunch really that miserable that you hate its existence?!**_**'**

"This Jaune may be smart but he's still as dense as he is now." Jaune complained about Ren's remark towards his other self.

**He grabbed a container and opened its cup part to pour hot miso soup which Ruby happily exclaimed. "Ooh, some hot miso soup."**

**Jaune confidently remarked. "It's no good if the rice gets cold and hard, but if you have it with miso soup… in that instant, the two will merge into a supreme dish." He ate a piece of rice and immediately drank the miso soup and then sighed in relief.**

"**Try it." Ruby challenged him since she didn't believe about his taste. "Alright, I'm warning you I am a food critic."**

**He handed the lunchbox along with the cup that he just used which caused Weiss to pout and angrily stomp in the room. '**_**Hey! Why did you take it from the part he already ate from?**_**' Ruby then ate the part of the rice as Weiss silently complained. '**_**That's an indirect kiss! Have you no shame!**_**' Ruby also drank from the cup where Jaune had placed his lips on. '**_**That, too? Not fair!**_**'**

**Jaune then looked to where Weiss was and was surprised at her expression. '**_**Why is she so scornful?**_**'**

**While Ruby was enjoying what Jaune had given her. Weiss had planned her next move. '**_**Very well… if that's how you're going to do it Jaune… Ruby. I'll come up with my own and show it you all tomorrow!**_**'**

"Man, Ice Queen Junior… you're petty." Qrow remarked.

"Hey!"

Ruby ignored that retort from both Schnees as she nodded her head. "Definitely, Weiss is exactly like that. Always planning, smart, and loves to hide her true emotions like how she loves all of- dow!"

Ruby had tried to give Weiss a glomp but the younger Schnee had used both of her arms to push away Ruby's attempt. "I am not even like that, you dolt!"

**The next day in the student council room, Kaguya had displayed her lunch to the two who were simply sitting down on the couch. It was made with fresh ingredients and was delivered piping hot only a minute before she stepped inside the room. It had rice, lobster, tuna, duck, pickled plums, caviar, and minced onions. Jaune was amazed on how clean and rich it looked, this was suspicious from her. "Your lunch really looks special today-"**

"Way to flex your wealth there Weiss cream." Weiss was embarrassed at Yang's statement since she had a meal like that one time. '_Shouldn't I strive to have the best meal for-… oh god this alternate version is like me. It doesn't mean I like Jaune!_'

"**Of course." She smirked knowing that stage one is complete. "Yes. The chefs got a little carried today, and had a special order made of the finest local ingredients."**

**Jaune looked at her and then looked down as his stomach rumbled loudly. "It looks delicious." She had to stop herself from fist pumping. '**_**Yes, it does! Now ask me for some! Just a single bite! And in my infinite kindness, I will grant it to you.**_**'**

**Looking at her ingenious plan, a mini-Jaune appeared to showcase this scenario. He looked at her in reverence. "Gimme, gimme!" She would then pat him on the head as she smiled. "Then I'll take some of yours in return along with a few favors that are for my benefit." **

**In the real world, she was excited to see him try to ask her for a bite because it would be one step closer to confessing his feelings to her. '**_**Now! Come to me!**_**'**

**But suddenly Jaune reached down and got his lunch box which shocked her. Ruby looked at her. "What did you bring today, Jaune?"**

**Jaune smiled as he opened his lunch box that revealed the classic red wieners that were shaped in a squid, rice, along with some green packets. "Nori, these green packets are very cheap."**

**Ruby looked at his lunch box as her eyes shined in happiness. "Wow! You brought squid wieners again, too! They're so cute."**

Blake smirked. "It seems that Weiss over there is mad that Ruby is having it easy talking to Jaune."

Weiss growled and scowled. "Shouldn't we discuss of you liking Jaune after seeing him rescue you from Adam Taurus!"

Ruby tried to stop them since the person they were talking about was there in the room with them. "Guys!"

Jaune looked at himself and then looked at Blake as he was genuinely surprised. '_Blake likes me? Yang and Ruby like me? Does Weiss actually like me? I think Pyrrha likes me-_' He looked to see her biting her fingernails and then glare in jealousy. '_Actually I am really sure she likes me more than a partner._'

The Creator smiled. '_Things will be very interesting with Jaune._'

**Weiss' aura started to magnify in killing intent as her exquisite and expensive lunch box was on her hands. "President… You like oysters, don't you? Would you like one?"**

**Jaune was surprised at her tone of voice and then realized. '**_**I'm getting the same bad feeling from her that I got yesterday!**_**'**

Jaune sighed. "Am I really that dense?" The others decided not to answer his question since it would be obvious especially with the increased amount of female attention.

Pyrrha patted him on the shoulder. "It's ok Jaune… let's include that in our daily training. It's called notice my feelings for you and ignore the rest of the bitches."

Everything was going great until the last part as Jaune sweat dropped. The other girls who either had or were starting to have feelings for the blonde knight glared at the red haired undefeated champion. "Um… Pyrrha I think we need to include the please don't hurt my friends for me in that training."

'_**Why would she go out of her way to give me some incredibly high-class food?! She has to be plotting something! And if I do…**_**' Mini-Jaune looked at Mini-Kaguya's smug face as she said. "Is that your food? How cute…"**

**He frowned. '**_**Is she giving me food because she feels bad for me? Is she pitying me?!**_**' He slammed his hands on the table which shocked Weiss and Kaguya from his unusual behavior. He looked at his cheaply made food compared to Weiss.**

"**I cannot accept it! There is no way I would be able to repay you for food of this caliber!" Weiss replied with banging her head on the table after dropping to her knees. '**_**Just give me your wiener!**_**'**

Some of the dirty minded people in the audience snickered at that statement while Yang smirked at Weiss. "You really want Lover Boy's wiener that much, huh?"

Weiss smirked back. "Since when was _he _lover boy?"

Yang immediately realized her mistake and blushed. "W-Wha-What do you mean Weiss cream?! There's no way Lover- I mean Vomit Boy like that…"

Weiss continued to smile viciously. "Face it Yang, you're full of hot air, now you're in love with him and you don't know what to do." Yang's response was her hair and eyes turning red but stopped when Ruby got in between the two.

**Weiss then noticed a lunch box on Ruby's hands that looked like Jaune's. "Anyway… what is that? You never bring lunch like that, Ruby."**

**Ruby smiled. "Oh! This? President made one for me too!"**

**Jaune smiled as he started eating. "I can't just let all the ingredients go to waste. It makes no difference if I'm cooking for one person or two."**

**Ruby ate a piece of what Jaune prepared for her and gave a pleased sigh. "It's so good. You're an amazing chef, Jaune."**

**Jaune became slightly proud from that compliment. "I'm glad to hear that." Meanwhile Weiss looked despondent after seeing the interaction between the two. Her plans were ruined because of Ruby. How could she eat from his lunch box? That's what he wanted.**

Jaune was surprised at Weiss reaction but became slightly sad. '_Is it weird I wanted her to be like that for me…_'

**Weiss bit her lip in anger. '**_**You cattle who assumes human form! You prideless parasite who lives by feeding off others. You simpleton who sends all nutrition to your chest. You repulsive creature that has no meaningful brain cells!**_**'**

**Her glare intensified when she realized Ruby was minding her own business. '**_**I will never forgive you!**_**'**

Ruby started to cry as she looked at Weiss. "You actually think that?" Weiss had to go into danger level 2 and initiate instant damage control so that her life would be safe from her family.

"Of course not Ruby… you're very um- special to me… Partner." Ruby's response to give her little sister hug variant number three that almost killed Weiss due to her energetic partner's strength.

"You're lucky that short stack over here is too forgiving, Ice Queen Junior." Qrow remarked which earned a glare from the original Ice Queen.

**Jaune became frightened after seeing her glare. '**_**Weiss is glaring like crazy. She looks like she's trying to kill me! Should I accept the blame for whatever she's mad about?**_**' He started eating faster to finish his lunch box. "Oh no! Today's Club Day! I have to finish quickly."**

**Weiss looked shocked, she reached for his lunch box as her dreams were starting to fade away. **_**'Ahh!' **_**She then saw him eat the last wiener in his box. '**_**My wiener!**_**'**

**She fell to her knees in complete sadness after seeing his empty lunch box and him running out of the council room. Her wiener and her attempt at sharing lunches with him were gone. '**_**I've been played… like a fool.**_**'**

**In front of her Ruby was holding one wiener that Jaune had made for her. "Weiss, say ahh." Weiss opened her mouth and Ruby inserted the cute shaped food into her mouth. After tasting the wiener, everything gloomy and dreary became bright and pristine.**

**Ruby smiled. "Isn't it really good Weiss? Let's eat together."**

Ruby was still hugging Weiss. "Aww, I'll always share my cookies with you Weiss." Even though Weiss hated those sugary treats that caused her partner to be really hyper. She appreciated the gesture and whispered her thanks to her.

**Weiss hugged Ruby and smiled. "Ruby, I'm sorry I misjudged you… you really are human. Rest assured." Ruby then responded. "Wait, what do you mean?!"**

The Creator then said. "That's the end for that scenario since I need to set up the next scenario but while I set that up. How about watching this cute scene from this version of Ruby." (**AN: Sorry if I massacred this in text. You know the video already, chika dance. I couldn't figure out how to translate it into text. Forgive me for that.**)

**School bells rang out as Ruby was lying down on the big desk in the student council room. Out of nowhere a catchy beat started to play, her legs started swinging back and forth. "Ready, ready, ready set go!" **

**After the last word, she got out the table moved her arms to a straight line and shook her hands and head around. She then circled while moving back to the center of the desk while moving her arms up and down. **

**She started singing and dancing to the beat. "All of Beacon Academy, knows that we're super cool and the school council really hecking rules. Pika~ Pika~ Pika~ Pika~ Pika~ Pika~BOO! School Prez and Miss Weiss. Mercury and Secretary Ruby 3. Don't you think we're such a perfect team? We're doing cool stuff! Secretary, secretary power!"**

**She then moved to the couch and then got her trusty love detective hat that was on the desk. Before dancing again she removed the hat by throwing it across the room. "Everyone is living in a filthy dirty twisted world. Everyone is hiding what they really think. But they all know. Love Detective Ruby's gonna solve all of your problems problems with a punch! And can you please share your lunch?"**

**She started moving around again in different dance moves. "I may not be smart but I'll soon find your heart! Shuki, shuki, shoki, shoki, shoki, sette! Better pay attention, Ruby's on the case! Chuki chuki doki doki fortune teller. Anyone in love can be a heroine (hunter)! Yeah I'm gonna shine. Just like the stars in the sky. Ruby to Ruby to Ruby Ruby, yay!"**

**She then posed in different ways before retreating to the open window the same way she moved to the front desk. "Shuki, shuki, shoki, shoki. Chuki chuki doki doki. Shuki, shuki, shoki, shoki. Chuki chuki doki doki." She then grabbed a small nevermore that was hanging on the curtain and opened her arms letting the small creature fly. "Go back to the forest."**

… The audience was pondering on what they just saw but the general consensus was either 'WTF?' or 'How cute!' Ozpin looked to Yang who had been recording that little performance. "Miss Xiao Long did you get all that?"

The blonde brawler nodded. "I recorded it for Ruby to do it later when we get back… and to give it to Dad and Uncle Qrow. You need it Prof?"

Ozpin immediately nodded. "This will help in recruiting new hunters to Beacon."

Glynda was confused. "How will that help?"

Ozpin smirked. "There's one thing you don't understand Glynda. Everyone realizes that cuteness is needed to be protected. One of the ways men die for. If we had this to influence the masses to fight back against the Grimm since they would destroy this!"

Ironwood glowered. "Hold your proposal Oz. Atlas needs this more than you! Beacon has enough, share your wealth."

"Yes but Ms. Rose and her cuteness are part of Beacon. They are the heart, you shall not pass with your situation, James!" Ozpin challeneged as the two were sizing each other up not one wanted to give away the secret to mass recruitment.

Glynda facepalmed as she was even more exhausted. "Children. I'm surrounded my children pretending to be adults." She looked to Ozpin and Ironwood who were now shouting at one another. "But it seems that we have to include this as an advertisement for the Vytal Festival. I hope it helps in helping us from our debt."

The Creator then arrived out of nowhere. "Sorry it took so long but it is ready. We are going back to the one where Jaune saves Blake in Mountain Glenn." Jaune was confused but his partner immediately told him that she would give him the summary of what happened.

Adam asked. "What did he do?"

The Creator replied. "He beat Adam Taurus in a one on one fight."

Ironwood, Winter, Coco, Velvet along with Adam and Jaune were shocked from that statement before they could respond. The screen started to turn on again and showcase the next scenario.

**It was supposed to be a simple match. A friendly fight between two professional Huntsmen, observed by referees. It was supposed to be a fight that signified the unity of the Four Kingdoms, a fight that made people cheer with joy whoever the victor was. How did something as innocent as a friendly fight turn so… deadly?**

**Jaune certainly didn't understand. He and his team were at the coliseum cheering for Yang when the matched started. It went well enough on the first half with both Yang and her opponent, Mercury, dueled, displaying all their strength and skill out in the open. Even Pyrrha would readily agree that their masters would be proud to see them duke it with everything they had. After a long and enduring fight, Yang came out on top. But after the fight she somehow used her semblance and hit the guy to the knee sending him screaming in pain.**

"There's no way I would do that?! That guy must have done something." Yang complained about her unknown behavior in a match. Cinder grinned upon learning this development. '_It means my plan has succeeded. I guess it was right for me to have Emerald and Mercury as a duo, I should not involve Neo at all in the later fights._'

Ruby yelled out. "Yeah! No way Yang could ever do that!"

'_**Easy to say, the rest of the tournament was cancelled, launching a full blown investigation of the match.**__**Team RWBY was effectively under house arrest though it was mostly Yang who was kept in. Yet we don't know what is really going on.**_**' Jaune found it strange that even if the video showcased her mercilessly beating her opponent after. '**_**Was it just me or was that Mercury guy smiling.**_**'**

**"Gosh… I sure hope they're ok." Jaune said worryingly as he eyed the doorway listening to some of the words coming from the other side. He also noted the two droids standing guard making it look like there was a real convict amongst them.**

**But Nora waved it off with her happy go lucky personality. "I'm sure they're fine. Come on now. It was just a harmless accident. One punch. I can take one of her punches without my aura and still be standing."**

**"Yes, but not everyone has electrical powers like you do, Nora." Ren explained patting his partner down. "I still don't understand why Yang would do such a thing. She was already victorious. There was no reason for her to deliver that blow. It was totally uncalled for."**

"Screw you Ren!" Yang yelled out as Raven smirked.

"Why shouldn't you beat a weakling? I'm proud you actually did that. They're wrong to think otherwise."

"Raven!" Tai yelled at his ex-wife for making the whole situation worse for Yang. Blake on the other hand had not said anything because she actually thought it could happen based on her love for fighting and how her semblance lets her go out of control once in a while.

**"We don't know that." Jaune reasoned. "Sure, Yang might be a bit of a wildcard at times but I don't think she would attack someone unprovoked."**

**"But we all saw it." Even Blake seemed to be disappointed of it. "The whole world saw it. Even I… can't defend it."**

Yang was surprised at Blake's statement. "Come on partner, tell your other version that she's wrong. You believe me, right?" Her mood got worse when Blake looked away and grimaced which meant that Blake actually believed this could have happened. '_Why? Blake I thought you would believe me. After all we've been through._'

**Jaune got irritated at hearing that. "How could you say that Blake?! She's the one that defended you against General Ironwood when he was about to detain you for being an integral part of the White Fang. You were** **part of an organisation which murdered and executed innocent people while Yang went too far in a fight. Frankly, I'm disappointed in you."**

**Blake's eyes sought answers to the floor as her ears also dropped down which indicated that she had no response to what Jaune said. Her shoulders had stiffened while Jaune reasoned with everyone.** **"Sure, Yang might be a bit of a wildcard at times but I don't think she would attack someone unprovoked. I believe Yang is innocent!"**

Yang became red as something warm hit her heart. Every time she communicated to Jaune was making fun of him vomiting back on the airship. Hell they didn't even have a real interaction without her giving a backhanded compliment.

It didn't make it better when said guy looked at her and gave a completely warm smile. "Don't worry Yang, I always got your back." Yang could have smiled back but then noticed the other females glaring at her so she decided to respond with a nod.

She then looked at her partner who had not raised her head up from the floor as her shoulders were shaking. "We will talk about this later kitty kat."

Adam on the other hand was giving of a smug smile. He felt that his former flame's relationship with the blonde bimbo as partners at its breaking point. '_See I told you Blake it would be worthless. Now come back to me, be with me, Blake._'

**They heard the door on the other end of the hall shut signaling the end of the interrogation. Jaune raised a brow and had a thought come to mind. "Or… we can ask from the source directly. Wait here. I just need to get something for Yang."**

**Yang let out a sigh as she slumps her shoulder on her bed, her gaze focused boringly out the window. It was so quiet around here. And the noise the droids were making outside their room wasn't making it any better. She couldn't understand. Was it really just hallucinations like Ironwood said? Was she so stressed out that she accidentally mistook Mercury's gesture as an attack? No…**

**That can't be. She would never succumb to something as blatant as hallucinations. She was an experienced warrior, a Huntress for crying out loud, a protector of the world. There was no way she could mistake that. That man attacked her and she retaliated in kind. He was the one who struck first. But then again… the videos showed differently and a million people could testify that she was the aggressor. It just didn't make sense. She swore that she could have seen him about to hit her and that out of nowhere she saw Raven having the same smug smile in front of her. '**_**What's wrong with me?**_**'**

Cinder smiled since she realized what the Creator had done for her. She was sure that he didn't reveal anything about what she was really doing in Beacon and for who. He was actually showing her that her plan was going to succeed. Keeping the same smile, she moved to Emerald's ear whispering softly to Emerald. "Take note of what illusion you should show her my dear."

**Click…The door to the room clicked which made her sigh.** **"I don't feel like talking right now. I already said what happened for me. Fuck off!" She made a blatant statement to whoever was on the other side. She didn't want to deal with another interrogation especially from people she knew believed she did it.**

**"Not even for a nice slice of chocolate cake?" The voice said with an oddly cheerful tone. Yang looked to see a sheepish looking Jaune holding a plate with a slice of double chocolate cake.**

Pyrrha bit her fingernails again but made sure Jaune did not see her in this state. "Why does she get his cooking?!"

Yang felt a shiver down her spine since she noticed the malicious aura of the undefeated Mistral champion. _'Geez, she needs to chill. She's becoming like one of Blake's characters… what was it called… yan-dere?'_

Jaune then looked to his teammates. "I can make you my mother's double chocolate cake." The three all shined up on hearing their team leader's food was going to be made.

"Yay! Jauney's gonna bake again!" Jaune smiled at Nora's celebration since he enjoyed making sweets… actually if he thought about it he really liked cooking. '_I also like to clean, sew, fix… my mother made me a househusband didn't she?_'

**"Jaune?" She muttered his name, a hint of surprise in her voice. "How did you get in here?"**

**He shrugged. "I asked the General to give me special permission so I could visit. Sometimes being friends with the big wigs around here pays off." Slowly, the boy pulled a box from his belt showing it to the prisoner. "My sisters say that sweets are the best medicine for sadness… so I thought I'd get you a cake. If you don't mind."**

**A small smile came upon the blonde bomber as she looked at the boy's literal 'sweet' gesture. She wasn't really hungry but that cake looked mighty tempting.**

Yang asked. "Hey Lover Boy can I have your cake?" She licked her lips for an added effect although Jaune had no reaction, Pyrrha looked irate.

"Oh sure, Yang. I'll even make cookies for Ruby and sushi for Blake." The two girls mentioned started drooling from their mouths since they knew how good Jaune was in the kitchen.

**"Sure. Why not? It's not like I got anything better to do." She accepted finally after a brief pause. Without even waiting for his consent, she dug her hands in and grabbed a piece before taking a good bite off of it. "So… does everyone think I'm crazy too? What does Blake think?" She asked bitterly.**

**Jaune started scratching his head and sweating. "Um… I can't exactly speak for everyone." He then shook his read regaining his vigor. "But I still think you're innocent in all of this."**

**"Well that makes one of us." The blonde bomber smiled taking another bite from her treat. "Half the world says I'm crazy while the other half thinks I'm a girl with no control over her own fists."**

**"Hey, don't listen to them." Jaune stated holding the girl's shoulder. "People just believe what they see. They don't know Yang Xiao Long like we do. I've seen you fight before. Yes you can be reckless sometimes and a bit of a firecracker in a box but I know that you wouldn't hit that guy if you didn't have a reason."**

"Didn't think you thought of me like that, Lover Boy?" Yang questioned while her blonde classmate looked at her with another warm and dumb smile that made her heart beat faster.

Jaune stated. "I believe in you Yang because you're a good friend." Yang grimaced for a bit on the mention of 'friend'. '_Maybe I should get to talk to him and try to know him a bit better. It's all for Ruby's sake._'

Pyrrha sneered at Yang's attempt to ask _her_ partner. '_I must get him away from all of them. They're starting to realize his greatness. Number one priority is to get him away from Weiss especially. If she starts to like him… he'll fall in head first. If I can't have Jaune then no one can. Ho ho ho ho ha ha ha ha!_'

Despite the evil monologue from his partner Jaune was thinking. '_You know if I think about it I haven't really established any bonds with any other females in Beacon except Ruby, Pyrrha, Nora and Velvet. Kinda sad really._'

**"Oh yeah?" She challenged. "So what did you see?"**

**"It doesn't matter what I saw." The boy said strongly surprising her. "What matters is what I believe. And I believe that Yang Xiao Long is not a crazy psychopath."**

**"Y… you really believe that?" The girl stared, a little caught off by his honesty.**

**"Definitely." There was no hesitation in his answer. Just the confidence his father gave him. "Yang isn't someone who would go around looking for a fight. No… wait… that's wrong. You would definitely look for a fight, but not without reason!" He corrected quickly earning a short grin from the beautiful boxer. "Ugh… what I'm trying to say is… I want to help."**

**"Well… whenever my sisters have a problem, the first thing we usually do is… talk." Jaune admitted. "That's how we understand one another. So… tell me everything that happened. From beginning to end. I know what everyone saw but I want to know what you saw."**

**Yang could tell the dork was being serious. She wanted to rebuke it but thought 'What did I have to lose? Why am I feeling better because he believes in me?' She was confined to her room until the investigation was done and that would probably take forever with Mercury sent back to Haven.**

"Yang… do you like Jaune?" Yang instantly looked at Ruby and her cheeks tinted red but she gave a wide smile.

"That version of me does but I'm not going to get your first crush from you, hon." She grabbed her into a headlock where she gave her a nookie. Ruby was glad that this action hid her red face from Jaune but he didn't notice what Yang was talking about.

**"I…" She opened up but stopped midway on her first word. "I don't know what I saw. I mean… for a moment I really thought Mercury attacked me. After I tore through his aura, I turned around and wave at the crowd.** **Then he said something to me and attacked. I'm sure it was something about my mom and I just don't know what happened next. I acted on reflex and punched him on the leg."**

**Having to live with seven sisters can teach you a few things about women not many men can learn in a decade. He knew Yang to be volatile in nature and perhaps even destructive, but never personal violence. She was someone who would beat up someone only when that guy deserved it. But if that was the truth, then how come he and million other viewers saw her attack like that? '**_**Maybe it's an ability of Mercury?**_**'**

Emerald and Mercury started to get nervous since Jaune was getting close to what they were planning to do in the Vytal Festival. Cinder was surprised. '_I didn't think he could be capable of actually determining my plan. I need to be more careful when with him._'

**"So… do you still think I'm crazy?" She asked which he waved it off.**

**"I already considered every member of your team to be crazy going after Torchwick with his giant killer robot." He jokingly added which made the girl laugh softly. "But why was your mother involved?"**

Yang became a bit afraid about delving into her complicated relationship with her mother however said parent was slightly interested of what was going to be told.

Jaune was confused. '_I mean I never knew that other woman next to Ruby's dad is Yang's real mom. But why should that matter?_'

**The blonde brawler sighed. "It's something that's been bothering me since seeing her on that train. I just don't understand what she's doing."**

**Jaune sat next to her on the bed where Yang gave him space to do so. "You want to talk about it. I'm a good listener."**

**She looked at him with an eyebrow raised questioningly. "Is this your talent after listening to your sisters?"**

**He gave a shrug from his shoulders. "Well that and listening to my dad talk to my mom." He decided to say a joke to lighten up the mood. "What would my sweet talk be like if I didn't mention him everytime."**

**This time she gave a loud laugh. "That's true! I bet your female fans can quote your dad at this point when you give advice." She grinned at him. "Careful Lover Boy, I might end up falling for you."**

**Jaune grinned at her back. "I woudn't regret being with you. You're really beautiful and I'd be a lucky man to be with you."**

Yang was about to say something when she heard Jaune say out loud. "Well it's true." Because of those three words, Yang was stunned silent and decided to take a page from her younger sister and hide her embarrassed face. '_Why am I feeling like this? It's Jaune… but that's not bad. Oh no, am I this close to stealing my sister's first actual crush._'

**"My own mother," Yang growled when she was finished. "I mean, how can dad tell me to just give up like that? And yet,** _**he **_**still knows and talks to her. Does that mean he doesn't care about me enough to be offended on my behalf? Or worse, does he agree with my mom's decision to abandon me?" She sighed and shoved another large piece of cake into her mouth. "I just don't know what to do," she said around it.**

**"It sounds rough," he said. "And you say you think it's the same woman who saved you on the train when we were fighting the White Fang?"**

**"I'm sure of it. She was masked, sure, but her outfit looked identical." It wasn't like Qrow had done much to hide that, either. Oh, he'd refused to answer, of course, but he hadn't said no. Yang groaned and leaned one elbow on the bar. "I just don't know. I mean, she saved me. That means she has to like me, right?"**

**He was about to say something but he realized she was going to vent out her suppressed feelings. "But she left dad and me behind. I get that she might have had reasons for it, but to not even send a letter?" Yang buried her face in her hands and glowered. "That pretty much shows she doesn't care. I've got evidence that she does and doesn't care, which doesn't exactly make things easier when her own brother won't tell me the whole picture."**

Qrow paled since he just realized that he wouldn't say anything about his sister to help Yang, his niece who depended on her. He growled at Tai. '_Why the hell do you still hide her from Raven? Does this mean you still love her after what she did?!_'

Raven groaned. '_Make that one favor and it comes to hunt you. Note to yourself, leave your kids alone and just run. I should have just done what that book said. What was its title again… Oh yeah! 'Best Anime Parents: How to Make Your Children Better' I should have not helped her against that trickster.'_

**"Do you want to meet her that badly?" Jaune asked. "I thought you were happy with Ruby's mom?" It was a good thing that Ruby told him about their family situation after telling her that he got seven sisters.**

**Yang's head shot up, eyes wide. "I am," she protested. "Summer was great, don't get me wrong. I shouldn't even care about this woman. Summer wanted me, even if I wasn't her child. She always had me on her lap, always called me her daughter and always made me call her mom." Yang sighed and shook her head. "I'm not even sure why I'm so hung up over this. Summer was perfect and I don't **_**want **_**another mom. Even if my real one came back, I wouldn't be able to treat her like I did Summer. She's burned that bridge a long time ago!"**

Yang cheered. "You go other me!"

**Jaune calmly stated. "Yang, you still want to know. That means deep in here-" He pointed to his heart. "You still want her to be there in your life."**

She then was brought back to those bad thoughts. '_Damn… he got me._'

**"I… I guess I do." She finished eating the last part of his cake and all she got was agony as Jaune rubbed her back and she clenched her hands onto the bed's sheets.**

**He got into a thinking pose. "In an ideal world," He said once since he had to wait for her to get back to normal, "If everything was perfect, what would you want?"**

**"Other than Summer back? I dunno… I don't want my real mom to come back and try to be that, and I sure as hell don't want her near Ruby, if she couldn't even be a mother to me. I guess I just want answers. I want to know why." Yang looked down at the bar, then smirked a little. "And maybe to punch her in the face, but maybe that's just my fists talking."**

Raven smirked. "Like you can even stand up to me. You're weak, maybe if you got stronger I could pay attention to what you had to say."

Yang, Tai, Qrow and Tai glared at her as she chuckled. "What? You want to fight? I doubt you could even beat me."

**"She sounds like she deserves it." Jaune stated. Those words brought a smile to her face.** **"Thanks. So… what do you think? What should I do?"**

**"Don't look for her."**

**Yang's shoulders stiffened. She hadn't expected that especially from his tone of voice. It was a bit unusual to see Jaune being so serious. "I thought you'd tell me to follow my heart or something. Or something generic like your speeches in those conferences." She whispered. "I guess you think it's a fool's errand too, then."**

**"Not that," he said. "I'd tell you not to look for her, but it's not because I don't think it could work, and if you choose to ignore my advice, then I'll still support you however I can. You're important to me Yang."**

Hearing that from that version of Jaune made her happy and she wanted to follow his advice because he would be with her all the way… '_I'm sorry Ruby. It looks like Yang is now in the competition for Lover Boy._'

Pyrrha, Ruby, Cinder, and Blake either glared at the blonde or felt shivers down their spine. '_I feel a disturbance in the force. The competition is now going to be harder._'

Jaune was still unaware of this new development but he was smiling on seeing himself help the alternate Yang. '_Maybe I should help her when we get back. She could use the support especially when that 'mother' is near her and loves to rile her up._'

**Huh? She glanced over at him, eyes confused. "Then why?" she said. "Why tell me not to?"**

**"Because she doesn't deserve you, Yang. Because she sounds like a bitch!" The professor's fist struck the bed, the angry huntsman's sapphire eyes shone brighter. She couldn't stop staring at them. Those same eyes turned to her, and pierced straight through her. "It's not the best advice, I know – and honestly, I think it's pretty selfish advice on my part. You're special, though, Yang."**

**"You're strong and brave, you've sacrificed so much for Ruby without asking for anything in return and your entire team relies on you to be the rock for them. I'd say to quit on that woman because frankly, she doesn't deserve to be a part of your life. If she can't see how wonderful you are, then screw her!" He flung one arm to the side, expression set in a deep frown. "She's the one who loses out and she doesn't get to come back now and pretend she had even a** **thing** **to do with making you the woman you are today. In fact, all she's doing now is making you feel even worse. To hell with her!"**

Team RWBY and JNPR were surprised at how angry the other Jaune was. Last time he had said anything this strong was to Cardin back when he was bullying Velvet in the canteen. Raven glared at the knight and smirked. "You got something to say, boy."

Jaune shivered in fear at the prospect of a trained huntsman and bandit looking him in the eye daring him to say something. However before he could talk, Yang stood up to be in front of her and him. "Leave it."

Raven smiled as she went closer to her daughter. "Oh, and what are you going to do about it? You acting like his mommy now. Is that what you want, Yang?"

That insult sent her eyes and hair into crimson red, she was about to throw a punch but stopped when someone grabbed her arm. She was about to yell out in frustration to whoever stopped her but she was hit with a tremendous amount of aura. She looked to see a serious Jaune who had removed his blockers as he stared at her mother.

Raven on the other hand was surprised to see this much amount of aura and pressure directed at her. She would have gotten her sword if the Creator had not confiscated it when she arrived in the room. He stated. "Please, stop."

She smirked and then sat down. "I approve, with his genes you can make strong children for me and the tribe."

Yang was furious at her mother, why was she alternating from being a bitch to being a mother. But she stopped when a calm and warm aura had surrounded her. She looked to see Jaune smile at her. "She isn't worth it Yang. Remember I'm here for you."

She blushed quite heavily from that as Jaune removed his hand from her arm, they both sat down and Jaune had placed the aura blockers back on which immediately cut the aura that was suffocating the room.

Roman said it best. '_Kid's a monster, plain and simple. He looks like an amateur but once he gets better. Even Cindy will have a hard time against that._'

Adam gave a bloodthirsty smile. '_Finally a challenge worth killing. And an Arc to boot as well. This will greatly help the cause!_'

**"Why should I be offended by the opinion of someone I don't care for the opinion of?" He smirked at her. "If Summer or Ruby said something about you, you'd take it to heart because you trust and respect them. But if someone who doesn't even know you says you're not worth anything, then why the hell should you care? I could say your dad's an idiot. It wouldn't make it true, though, since I don't even know the guy."**

Tai fumed at that, what right this Jaune guy had to criticize his way of parenting. '_He's on my number one shit list! Even though he fought back against Raven, he still flirted my little princesses._'

**"Thanks Jaune. You really… helped."** **Yang's cheeks turn a shade of scarlet as the boy melt her worries away. She knows that he's only saying those things to make her feel better. After all, what can one kid do to prove her innocence? But still… it was a nice sentiment. Something that was rare in these days.**

**"Hey, what are friends for if you can't put your trust in them?" He smiled before turning to the door where the droids were guarding. "I have to go now. Get some rest, convict."**

**She chuckled at his wordplay. "See ya around, officer. Oh and if it's not too much trouble, mind getting me another cake from the fairground? The one with pineapple would be nice."**

**He smiled as he left. "Alright see you again, Yang."**

The Creator then appeared. "I leave for three minutes and I felt Mr. Arc's aura surround the room. Quite impressive although I would ask for you to refrain from doing so again."

Jaune nodded. "I'm sorry but I had to be there for Yang."

The Creator smirked at his word choice since the blonde brawler had definitely felt that one. "Nevertheless I need to say that this was to showcase a more peaceful time after Jaune's heroic save in Mountain Glenn. I will shift the scenario to a more bleak part, this will take place in Mantle. I would also ask you to wait for the scenario to play out for questions to be resolved."

**The screen changed to a dirtied Yang who had spat out blood, they were currently still on the New Beacon fighting the possessed killer robots, the White Fang and the giant fog grimm that dispenses large masses of Grimm to the fallen city of Mantle. '**_**It's only been a month since Beacon fell from the White Fang and that dragon.**_**'**

Cinder viciously smiled. '_It seems that my plan really works however I would like to know why I even attacked Mantle. Unless I was ordered to go after the Winter Maiden. Which means she is in Mantle, will the Creator however remove this._'

Adam was surprised although his mask hid his facial expressions. '_It seems this partnership with Cinder will work._'

**Explosions rang around the New Beacon which made her scowl since she heard the shouts of White Fangf soldiers echo around the dock where she was at. She looked at her gauntlets and smiled. '**_**Good thing I resupplied.**_**' She took a quick look from her cover and was surprised to see a group all following Adam Taurus who had his mechanically created arm that replaced his amputated arm. **

"Wait… what happened to Wilt and Blush?!" Adam growled since there was no way he would ever let go of his precious weapon.

The Creator sighed. "Well I showed you fighting Mr. Arc in Mountain Glenn, he beat you by cutting off your sword arm. He then saved Ms. Belladonna while a portion had exploded trapping you under rubble. You were then picked up where your arm was replaced. Meanwhile Mr. Arc was proclaimed as a hero by General Ironwood and the most wanted criminal for the White Fang for being your bane."

Adam instantly keyed on the blonde mop of hair from the meek teen with large amounts of aura. He smiled. '_I will enjoy destroying you when we fight._'

"**Search the vessel and kill everyone who is an enemy!" Out of nowhere three bullheads with the White Fang insignia crashed to the ground. Adam looked to the source and noticed that instead of the Atlas ships, it was Grimm that were causing all of it specifically giant nevermores.**

"**Status report. What is going on?" Adam asked one of the Trackers behind him.**

**The elite ox tracker stated. "Sir, it seems that the Grimm are attacking anything and everything whether friend or foe. They're all coming from the fog grimm, sir by the time we are finished we might go down with this ship. Our bullheads and other transport vehicles will not survive the storm."**

**Adam grimaced. "We have too much to do. Blow this New Beacon to kingdom come!" Yang thought for a moment about what she should do in this situation. But she knew that if she didn't stop them here then they would all be in danger since they have to secure the Winter Maiden.**

**Yang got out from her cover which caused the White Fang soldiers to point their guns at her while Adam simply smirked. "Ah, one of my Blake's little so called friends. So you've come to die haven't you?"**

**Yang smiled and got into a fighting stance. "Nah just here to kick your face in. Then I'll give your ass to my feline partner to skewer the beef."**

Yang was disappointed. "Damn I couldn't have said something else. Then again maybe I did, it's hard to come up with these last minute."

Blake sighed and whispered to her partner. "Yang please not now. Can't you tell that this is a serious situation? Also I'm sorry Yang… I should have had your back since you had mine. Can you forgive me?"

Yang smiled and put her partner in her standard headlock with another noogie. "Come here cat! Let me give you a petting."

Adam was seething since he was seeing the blonde manhandle his Blake. '_That should be me. That should be me._'

**Adam laughed. "You and what army. You're all alone. I have heard you got those other teams with you what are their names again. CFVY, SSSN, ABRN, NDGO, BRNZ, all those people along with the robot. But you can't stop the cause! Mantle will fall."**

**Yang was about to say something but someone interrupted her. "Mantle may fall, but it does not matter-" Heavy footsteps caused all of them to tense but the aura caused Adam's mechanical arm to ache.**

**Jaune arrived to the scene with Crocea Mors in his hands, Wilt and Blush on his back, and Ironwood's Pistol strapped to his side. Showcasing his conquests along with blood staining his armor had made the faunus behind Adam very nervous. "We will damn be sure to avenge it."**

"**The Bane of Adam."**

"**The butcher."**

"**The Scourge of Menagerie."**

"**He's here. Why is he here?!"**

**Yang was still shocked that Jaune had arrived. '**_**He actually looked cool in that moment.**_**' "Why are you here Jaune?"**

**Jaune gave a warm smile. "I said that I would always be here to support you. An Arc never breaks his promises."**

Yang decided to hide her face from everyone because it became crimson again. '_Why is he so goddamn smooth sometimes?! Why can't it be- Ok stop there for a minute Yang and just relax. Things are getting a bit to Jauney-… I should just talk to him sometime later._'

Jaune was confused. "I'm a bad guy to them… but I haven't faced any White Fang and I'm a supporter for faunus rights."

Ren stated. "Sorry Jaune, as long as you're human. You are the enemy, especially since they don't like your heritage."

Jaune scowled at the sins of the past being directed at him. '_I just wanted to be a hero. Why is it so complicated?!_'

**Adam grimaced since he heard his forces have second thoughts as they saw the blonde fake hero appear before them as a form of justice. His replaced arm started to ache, maybe it was the trauma or maybe it was metal whip blade by his side that had replaced Wilt and Blush that wanted to rip into Jaune. "Let me guess, you want to talk again?"**

**His blonde nemesis, the one who took Blake from him. Despite what he did, his eyes still looked for peace and completely sickened him. But he looked at his forces. "Wait here."**

Jaune was nervous seeing his alternate or future self face to face with a living legend who was sitting on the back. He could swear that said living legend was giving a bloodthirsty aura directed towards him. '_Looks like I have a bigger reason to train in order not to die._'

Nora smiled. "Lookie there Renny! Jaune-Jaune is standing up as a man. We need this Jaune now."

**The hero of the White Fang and the fake hero of Beacon stood face to face once again since both had sheathed their weapons, one could assume that they were just talking. However the hand on each of their weapons said otherwise. One was waiting for the other to strike in order to justify a glorious battle with each other.**

"**What do you want?" Adam tried to control the rage in him however his tone was very haughty.**

**Jaune took a deep breath. "Well I wanted to propose a truce for a while."**

The audience was shocked at the audacity of this Jaune to avoid a battle. Roman yelled out. "Doesn't he know that edgelord wants to kill him immediately for stealing his bitch and taking his arm with his weapon with him?!"

Adam glared at the mention of Blake being a bitch and the edgelord comment but he couldn't deny the filthy human's comment. '_That other version should have killed him immediately when they first met._'

**Adam, the White Fang, and even Yang had to take a full minute to analyze what the knight just said. Even with it, it still seemed implausible what Jaune had just said to the person who loves to rip his guts apart "… A truce?"**

"**Yup, a truce. Your allies are gone by the way. We chased them off, as an escape plan they commanded the big fog grimm over there to destroy everything in Mantle to burn away the evidence." Jaune smiled. "So I'm hoping you let me and the rest of my team destroy that and you can all leave Mantle. I mean you got what you wanted. I don't think Mantle can be saved, you can just get all the credit for it anyways like in Beacon."**

**Adam didn't believe this from the one who he had crossed blades with. From what he remembered on the train, this knight would have sacrificed his life to just save one innocent person. To go and leave a city with possibly countless innocents and at the same time allow them the victory was very odd. "I wouldn't expect this from you."**

**He gave a sad smile in return. "I've changed I guess… The fight with you, learning about my family's past, killing General Ironwood, not saving the day in Beacon, taking a black arrow and a grimm dragon's teeth to the heart, destroying Mountain Glenn to save the team and damn Vale in the process. I'm not a hero but I'm not a villain. You and I are alike, we live for a mission to complete. I'm just giving you an escape that you still win and if I die you still win and complete your mission regardless."**

Pyrrha, Ruby, Yang and Blake's heart broke from each of those hopeless words spoken in that version's monologue. Their knight had fallen and rolled into the mud but had decided to still protect and fulfill his duty. It really hurt them since Jaune would never become like that unless he had lost a lot. '_We have to support him._'

The others were confused or surprised at the list of events that Jaune had mentioned such as killing General Ironwood, taking a fatal wound and living, along with destroying Mountain Glenn. '_What the hell happened?_'

**Adam started chuckling before going into full blown laughter which surprised both sides who were earlier about to fight on the docks of the New Beacon. After laughing for a bit he gave a smirk to Jaune. "I'll agree on one deal." Jaune was confused but Adam continued. "You and me fight one on one in a later date. I will humiliate you in front of the White Fang and our cause will be completed with the death of an Arc."**

**Jaune grinned back at him. "I'll do you one better. I'll fight you and your White Fang and I will conquer you just like my ancestors." Inside this confident façade however was a different story. '**_**Why'd you say that, you Oumdamn idiot?! Just because you learned some new moves, how am I gonna do this now?!**_**'**

**Adam growled and pointed to the outside of the docks where the fog grimm was getting closer. "Destroy that then. If you don't I will separate your head from your body." He then looked at his brothers in the White Fang. "Let us go, we are done here. We have destroyed Mantle. We need to move onto the next plan." **

**The White Fang retreated back into their bullheads and left the New Beacon alone as Yang was still shocked about the last three minutes. "Did that really happen?"**

"That was anti-climactic as all Oum can want." Emerald complained with others agreeing although a certain red haired champion was glad that her partner did not have to fight the living legend. Didn't help that he would fight against a giant fog grimm.

"How's tall, geeky, and somewhat handsome gonna do now? That's literally air he's gonna fight with?" Qrow asked.

Jaune smiled when Ruby yelled out. "Because he's Jaune and he's awesome." But even he did not know on how anyone can beat a giant cloud.

**Jaune grabbed Wilt and Blush out from its scabbard and held it in one hand and Crocea Mors in the other. Taking a deep breath, he let his aura flow through his entire body although he had a small scowl on his face. '**_**The last fight took a lot out of me but I'm going to need all my strength to beat this.**_**'**

**He looked back to Yang. "Hey Yang can you catch me after everything?"**

**Her appropriate response to his question. "Huh?"**

**Jaune looked at Crocea Mors. "Are you sure this is the right time?" Out of nowhere a cheerful voice rang out from the handed down weapon. "Come on man you got to trust me? You can do this just let me help you out."**

… '_Did a weapon just talk out loud… What the hell?_' They all looked to the Creator for explanations where he smiled. "Just watch on what he will do with this Crocea Mors."

"A talking weapon, me must make it! Me must make it!" Weiss had to control her partner from having a weapon high as always.

"Ruby, weapons can't talk. It's a work of absolute fiction. You cannot make one, as your partner I forbid you from trying to make one for a week." Ruby even tried to use her patented ruby dog eyes however they couldn't budge against this ice queen.

"**Did your weapon just-"**

**Jaune interrupted her. "Oh this… I got this actually after the dragon bit me through the heart back in Mountain Glenn. Apparently I woke up inside the um-sword-um-realm. The spirits of the previous generations in this sword decided to teach me the past techniques of the Arc Clan. So I'm going to defeat the dragon with a technique I learned that needs two blades. Help me because I feel after I do this I won't have the strength to walk."**

**He grabbed his scroll and immediately dialed for his reliable partner. "Jaune?"**

**He smiled. "Pyrrha I need your help. This has to be quick. You and Nora are in the control room right?" **

**Pyrrha could see from her partner's face that this needed to be done and she could not object to anything. "Yeah, communications are still working."**

**Jaune calmly stated. "I need you to tell to the remaining fleet that I will kill the dragon. Try everything to convince them we are on their side. Tell them it's me returning as a hero to give them more time to save the people of Mantle."**

**Pyrrha scowled. "I don't like this Jaune."**

**Jaune quickly said. "Sorry Pyrrha. I hope you understand." He quickly hung up his scroll as his aura started to leak out of his body that became a bright light in the center of darkness. His aura started to spread throughout both of his blades. He was prepared to use his semblance as a way to blow out the fog. '**_**I have a feeling.**_**'**

**Thinking of how his friends and his allies would be hurt if this fog grimm continued to spew out large amounts of grimm. '**_**This cannot stand!**_**' Out of nowhere a bright flash from Jaune caused a huge explosion of light to go throughout the area. Yang had quickly covered her eyes from the large natural flashbang. She waited for everything to calm down for her to remove her hands from her eyes.**

"That semblance is really strong, we should try to develop it even more Jaune." Pyrrha said which her partner nodded to her proposal. '_How am I gonna train to use it against friends? Since the trigger is about protecting friends?_'

Adam was surprised. "So this is that fool's semblance. An ultimate defense against my ultimate attack." '_Why I'm very excited to kill him now!_'

**Her reaction to what was in front of her caused her jaw to drop to the floor. Flying across them was another grimm dragon similar to the one they killed in Mountain Glenn but this one looked smaller. '**_**It was using the fog to disguise itself. How did Jaune-**_**'**

**Out of nowhere cannon shots flew out and started shelling the inhumane beast as it roared in defiance. Suddenly the comms on the New Beacon rang out. "This is the Admiral in charge of the New Beacon. I know you cannot reply to this but… Jaune Arc, please give us time. We decided to give a little cheap shot. Kill that goddamn dragon."**

**Jaune felt more inspired by the Admiral's faith and used his now ultra-enhanced strength and speed to run towards the edge of the docks. He then jumped up and in two seconds was above the dragon as it roared at him. He then disappeared in a white flash as the dragon suddenly screamed in pain after having two slashes appear in its face. **

**Jaune appeared again behind the dragon and pierced the two blades into its back making it wail out in pain. "Spirit and technique, flawless and firm." The dragon turned its head back to Jaune and growled in anger as it tried to bite him. **

**He disappeared once again before the dragon could place its jaws on him. "Our strength rips the mountains." Many copies of Wilt and Blush and Crocea Mors were thrown out of nowhere and pierced the dragon's hide in different parts of its body.**

Ruby moaned out loudly. "He can make many swords! I need this! I need Jaune! Jaune gives me swords!"

Jaune had blushed at Ruby's comment since he did not even know he could make copies of weapons. '_I'd be ridiculously overpowered with that. I have massive aura, a semblance that can push away anyone to protect, it's also a literal flashbang. Along with making different copies of weapons, that's where I would drop the line._'

**The dragon's wails of pain broke through the sky of Mantle and caused the ground to shake. "Our swords split the water." More and more copies stabbed and pierced through the dragon's hide as white flashes went around the dragon.**

**Jaune appeared behind the dragon again and slashed horizontally. This caused the dragon to screech and arch its back. "Our names reach the imperial villa."**

"**The two of us cannot hold the heavens together. Two Realm Striking Slash!" Jaune appeared behind the dragon and charged while slashing downward. While the blonde knight went through the beast, it took a while for the dragon to separate into two vertical pieces as it fell to the ground with a small whimper of what it used to be. Jaune charged like a missile with a crash course to the docks.**

**Before he could ever land head first, Yang arrived and grabbed him while using her aura to cushion their impact. She then groaned in pain but looked down to see a heavily breathing but conscious Jaune. "You're incredible… we need to go to the others quickly Jaune. I'll support you this time"**

**Jaune gave a weak smile. He didn't even care that Yang had carried him bridal style. "Thanks, Yang…"**

Everyone was amazed at this Jaune's actions with a talking sword and the Arc techniques. Jaune asked. "Can I really do that?"

The Creator looked at him with a warm smile. "Sorry about the talking sword but that comes in another reality I'm afraid. Your sword however becomes a bit stronger the more faunus blood it sheds. The Arc techniques I'm not so sure. I do say we might see another Arc technique soon.

Cinder scowled. '_He's going to be a major problem soon. I'll need to have him serve me unconditionally before the two versus two stage in the Vytal Festival._'

Ruby with bright eyes had grabbed Jaune's shoulders from behind and straddled up his back. "Jaune, Jaune! We need to work together. Quick pull out your sword!"

Yang snickered with glee. "Oh, Ruby, you're growing up so fast. Didn't know you needed Jaune's _sword _that much?!" Her eyebrows wiggled at the mention of the 'sword' as her younger sister blushed bright red and released her hold on the blonde knight.

She reached for her hood to hide her face. "Yang!"

**In another part of the New Beacon, the rest of the team were recovering from the battle. Weiss had managed to make them leave with her newly found Maiden powers. However she wanted to kill them for hurting Winter and trying to steal the Maiden powers. Her fully formed knights stood on guard to pierce any single one of them.**

Ironwood and Winter had started sweating on the mention of the Winter Maiden. '_We failed?_' They looked at the Creator who had whispered to them. "Do not worry, I am very careful of removing information once you go back to the real world."

Weiss commented. "The Maiden… like the fairy tale. Why'd they destroy a city for a legend?"

Velvet answered. "Groups like that don't need any conviction. They can just use any excuse." The secret group of Ozpin was very grateful for the second year honor student for removing any chance for further questions of the Maiden. However this made Ozpin question his plan. '_Does Salem succeed regardless of what I plan to do?_'

"**Kid…Winter needs you." The mention of her sister brought the heiress out of her enraged state. Surprisingly the power she radiated disappeared along with her knights, which vanished into thin air. Immediately she turned to the corner noting her leader holding Winter in her arms.**

**With dread in her heart she rushed to Ruby's side seeing the tears falling down her cheeks. It didn't take much to put the pieces together.** **"No…" Weiss muttered softly, kneeling beside her sister's body.**

Winter became unnerved at seeing her still body and immediately looked at her younger sister who was shaking with was it fear or was it shock. She went to her beloved sister and pulled her closer for a hug, she then comforted her by rubbing her head. "It won't happen to me. I swear Weiss."

Qrow got hit with an unbearable feeling of sadness at seeing Winter's dead body with a black scar across her face. '_This means she got ambushed like Amber… I'm going to kill those bastards._'

**The little red riding hood choked a sob. "I'm sorry, Weiss. I'm… I'm so… so sorry. I tried everything. I really did. I swear. I wanted to… I wanted to help her. But… there was… there was nothing I could… do. There was… really… nothing…" The little girl looked as if she was begging for forgiveness for her weakness. Her hands cradled over the cold body, trembling with fear.**

**Weiss' felt her heart breaking. Her legs gave way as the death of her sister sunk in. The pain that followed was bitter and unbearable but she endured it nonetheless. She had too… for her sake. Quietly she reached out for her sister's hand, hoping to feel her touch once more. **

"**Move."**

Roman argued. "How the hell can that guy help Ms. Perfect over there. She's dead."

Cinder was clearly amused. "It seems that the smart shield and the healing of himself is not all of his abilities."

**But alas, someone had beaten her to it. All heads turned to the boy at the center of the group as his eyes burned with same determination he held the day Vale fell. The blonde knight was breathing heavily and had limped towards Winter with Yang right behind him if he ever fell.**

**"Jaune?"**

**He didn't answer. The young hero simply smiled softly at his Snow Angel before pouring his aura out with all the might he could muster. The daunting prowess of a hero showed itself… and once more, a bright and warm light engulfed the room like a blazing star amidst the darkness.**

"**That is my dream, my wish. I… want to be a hero of justice. I'd do anything for you Snow Angel. I promised you, you're too important for me to let down." Weiss started to cry as she grabbed his form.**

Pyrrha bit her lip since two sides of her psyche were arguing at each other. One wanted to help him no matter what to become the hero he could be. One wanted to protect him from everything and anything thus denying Jaune's chance but securing her newfound foundation in her life.

Ruby smiled. "Aw, Jaune you and me have the same dream! You and me can be best heroes forever!"

Jaune grinned back at her. "You bet!"

Weiss was silent upon seeing her not only lose her sister and be powerless to stop it and the fact she was holding Jaune like an actual friend. '_What happened to that other me and Jaune? Can I really be friends with him after all that he did?_' She quietly stated. "Jaune, why did you ask me for a date all this time?"

"Hmm… I just wanted to keep you happy, I guess. It's just when I first saw you… you were really sad and lonely. I thought you could use a friend or maybe something closer… I don't know I was inspired by a blonde ninja in a village." Jaune mumbled as his face turned red in embarrassment.

However he didn't see Weiss' pale face redden up after hearing Jaune's logic. '_That imbecile, what logic! You could have done something different than court me. I should have as well listened to him. It's not right for me to shut him off._'

"**You can't! You're barely hanging on in aura." Her tears started flowing down to her cheeks, she even hit him lightly on the chest. "I love my sister but **_**you **_**can't do this to me. Last time you used your semblance for this on Amber while at around seventy percent. You were unconscious for a week! Oum, you were dead for ten seconds. Wha-"**

"**Sorry. I'll bring her back no matter what it takes." Jaune interrupted before darkness had surrounded him.**

Everyone could not respond to what had just been stated by an emotional Weiss as Ozpin asked. "Are you saying that Mr. Arc?"

The Creator nodded. "The amount of aura causes Jaune to literally super heal anyone. From what I can tell he can heal even the mortally wounded or comatose. In extreme cases, he's been able to bring back the dead but can't do it if they were dead for about three days."

Jaune looked at his hands. "Can I really?"

The Creator shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? Maybe or maybe not. You have a lot of potential in you. Just like a friend I had who saved his own world even if I told him he would die… he still surprised me."

**Jaune fell to his side as the others rushed to him. Winter all of a sudden sat up gasping for breath. The scar on her face had disappeared and she looked as good as new. She was knocked back down by a teary eyed Weiss who tightly hugged her. "You're alive."**

**Winter was confused but look to her side and saw the blonde knight who she saw was unresponsive as Qrow was yelling at them. "Quickly to the Whale. He's not breathing."**

**Yang had grabbed his body and ran with the rest of them as she was picked up by Qrow. "Wha-" **

**He interrupted. "Not now Ice Queen. We need to go. Mantle has fallen and the kid is not breathing. Save it!"**

The Creator then stated. "That is all for now. I think we should go now to the previews for the next one."

* * *

**The screen changed to Team JNPR's dorm room where a single scroll ringed a notification that caused the young hunters-in-training to groan. Nora yelled out. "It's six in the morning and it's a Sunday! We got no classes. Shut it off!"**

**Pyrrha groaned again. "It's not mine-" She heard a loud thud sound off in the room and quickly sat up to see Jaune holding his scroll and mumbling to himself. "… Jaune, are you alright?"**

Ren became amused. "He must have realized it's his turn to cook pancakes."

Jaune grimaced. "Oh no, it's ok other me."

**His frantic eyes and hyperventilating breathing looked at her as he jumped to her. Her face became crimson while Jaune mounted her and placed his hands on her hands. The blonde knight of a leader directly kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened with shock as he licked his lips. "Oh I've always wanted to do that. I don't know what will happen to me Pyrrha. But let me tell you that I've always looked up to you and at you when you're not looking."**

Pyrrha looked at Jaune who was looking down at his feet. "Jaune is it-"

Jaune yelled out. "I can't help it. Ever since initiation I've been looking at you. You're too beautiful for me Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha grinned as the heavens with all its angels sang out her joy. Her eyes became a bit crazy as her head definitely did so. '_He proposed to me! We'll get married, he'll be staying in the house while I work. We will have a suburban home with a neat lawn and a beautiful flower garden. With nine kids we'll create the perfect family. I'll win against all those bitches! _'

**The undefeated champion's response as her face became as red as her hair. "Eep!" She then fainted as Jaune caught her and gently laid her to rest on her bed. He then ran to Ren and yelled out. "I need your oh wise wisdom."**

**He started to bow down repeatedly as Ren sighed at his leader's sentence. He really wanted to correct it but he looked down to see that he was doing it at a faster pace. "Jaune what's wrong with you?"**

**Jaune looked up at him. "My life in Beacon is over! My parents are coming to Beacon and we are all dead!"**

**Nora then asked. "What's with your parents?"**

Jaune asked. "What's with my parents?"

The Creator sighed. "Different versions of your parents will come to Beacon and change everyone's life. Speaking of parents-"

An older version of Ruby arrived in front of everyone with several gasps went out of different members of the audience. Her shoulder length hair was tied back in a half-up and half-down style and wore a hooded cloak which is white outside and red underneath. Under her cloak is a high-neck décolletage blouse with studded wristbands on the arms, a black and white over bust corset, a skirt with white tulle underneath, grey leggings, and knee-high boots with red soles.

Ruby's eyes started to tear up along with Yang's as the older Ruby smiled at the both of them. "Hello my babies."

Ruby smiled. "Mom?"

Out of nowhere, Sun and Neptune had arrived but noticed that all the attention was towards Summer. Neptune tilted his head in confusion. "Um... guys. We're also here. Don't forget us."

* * *

**Since no one reads this part, I am free to say whatever I say.**** Call me whatever you want on changing the story, I know but that's why I wanted to make this reaction fic different than the rest. It will sometimes keep the story or sometimes will change some parts for better or for worse. Also you can flame me for the Chika Dance, it was hard, I went insane.**

**I got a lot of flack for showing the previews for my upcoming projects, it's not like I'm leaving this fic, but I want to make my own fanfic like what I used to do for Percy Jackson and Naruto. So this fic is continuing along with its many shorts. Like I really, really need a beta reader like so bad. Please I goddamn need help.**

**That's the end of this chapter. Remember guys you can give your suggestions along with how they could impact Beacon in the reviews. Leave a favorite, follow and a review since it helps me out. I hope you guys still love this story because I'll still post but I think I'll focus more on the Fate/RWBY crossover I have. I changed many parts of it because of some suggestions from that community, decided to be a bit more on the characters while keeping the essence of what I showed in the preview.**

**Also I was sad that not a lot of people wanted to answer my questions about the Creator's origin, well someone in the pm did so I have to fulfill their request. Good thing it's an anime I enjoy.**

**Although I'll say one of them is a couple that can be found in the remake trailer in E3. This is in response to my most suggested medium for the RWBY cast to react to. Also I don't know if this will genuinely be a harem. I'll place a poll on it for it to be voted on.**

**Thanks again for reading.**


	10. Shorts IV: Attack of the Horny

**AN: ****Announcement! I might not be able to update for a while. Being sick and trying to find a job has been weighing on me over the recent weeks. This might interfere with the writing of this fanfic. **

**Hello this is Shorts No. 4, this will be the oneshot covering Mallobaude. I will do My Monster Classmates soon, I'm just trying to see where I would place it. Please support this fanfic, I am honestly surprised by it already becoming my number one most followed, favorite and reviewed fanfic that I have made. I will say that I am planning to create a new original fanfic in RWBY that will follow the canon for the most part but no OC and not much concept from other anime or games. It's called "All the Small Things" not in large by Blink-182, it's just I had a problem with Digitize27's "Small Changes" on how the changes were not small seriously time travel, parentage and hair color are small… no. So it's gonna be about Jaune having some slight changes like dialogue with characters or seemingly mundane decisions.**

**The poll will close when I release Shorts No. 6, by that point it would be clear to have either Jaune get a harem or not. Please vote on the poll that's on my profile. Someone asked if there's someone I want to surpass. To me it's the one who makes the best react fic currently and that is ManOfTheWall's "Another God-Dang React Fic!" He did Fate and he made it so amazing, so it makes me jealous. Also he's ahead of me but I'm slowly catching up to him.**

**If you get the references I have placed here in Nora's dialogue then it means you are still a man of culture and that those types of anime should just stop. Fetish anime is just really, really boring. And yes I know I changed it, just wanted to make it a bit different I guess. Go on you can hate me all you want but I'm still doing this fanfic regardless.**

**Someone asked on how futile it is to have the bad guys and the good guys in one room reacting to future events and possibilities. May I remind those viewers or readers that I clearly explained in the first four chapters that the Creator can take away those memories leaving only feelings or deja-vu. This is to keep the events of the canon in check without much displacement.**

**This fic for me will be complete once I create one where a couple struggles to find each other just to ask each other's name. And it will be Arkos since I feel like it is the most underused in my fic so far. To that one reviewer who said I should stop, I can't it's a challenge that I want to overcome in my writing.**

**The story of this is that I have found myself a beta reader. YAY! His name is The Exiled Darkness, and he might place some of his notes or AN here and it's fine by me.**

**Response to Reviews:**

**Man of Azure: I could go on a 20 page essay on how much I fucking HATE! Erased. Pyrrha is going to have a special one that would indicate the end of the series. End it with the canon I guess, all I'm going to say that it's going to be based off the best anime of all time and it's a romance. Hint hint: Made by Makoto Shinkai**

**drbakerarcho2008: Oopsie doopsie.**

**The Hero named Villain: Hmmmmmmmmmmmm... very interesting but I'm not that interested in doing a boy to boy pairing just yet. I have to find the right one to base it off.**

**People who say I shouldn't do Arkos because of how I portray Pyrrha and want me to kill her: I want to learn on how to do it. No, I will not kill her just for that. If I did that then everyone in Mirai Nikki would die... actually it would have been just fine. Pyrrha will go through a character arc more than anyone else on how she will view Jaune personally. I'm not going to place a characteristic and just leave it there like Rooster Teeth.**

**bobinator1001: I think I've done that... many, many times.**

**People who want to Call of Duty: No.**

**slepnir34: I will do more Love is War but not now.**

**1v2: The ones out of your suggestion that I will do is Interview with Monster Girls and Shaman King. Also spacing.**

**Stratos263: Last of Us... hmmm... interesting.**

**What the fu: Yes I will do Attack on Titan but in a twist.**

**That on guy who pm'ed me saying I would abandon this community like Naruto and Percy Jackson: I left because of the stale amount of the same fanfics posted there it's either protagonist is a cuck or op. Also because the real series has taken so many wrongs it has drained me.**

**Everyone who wanted Star Wars: No because it would just be a rant filled fanfic on how much I hate the sequel trilogy.**

**Jkrit: I will do it, I promise and it will be the third fight. Jaune shall be History's Greatest Loser.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY since it is the intellectual property of Rooster Teeth. ******If I did, I wouldn't have the company commit the mistakes of protecting the cast for threatening one dude, raising the prices for no apparent reason, firing Vic Mignogna without proper investigation (even if the man is innocent, I mean most of the evidence has been fabricated by social justice warriors that it is appaling), I wouldn't place political and social issues in an escapist show, and paying the people in the company. Monty Oum would be rolling in his grave as he sees his baby die slowly.** I also do not own the fanfic used since it is the intellectual property of Mallobaude. I also use ChaosDemon1129's fanfic called Happy Birthday, Daddy! This is his intellectual property so go check that out. I do not own College Fool's 'A Househusband Macho or Something' that is his intellectual property.**

* * *

"What's this short about?"

The Creator smiled at Ruby's question. "Maternal instinct, one of the strongest feelings especially in times of danger and peace. This biological response can turn any woman into a force of nature."

"What?" Ruby was confused but her teammates sighed in embarrassment since she was still a bit naïve even with that short that showed her learning about the talk and the chapter where she and her sister had touched lips with Jaune.

Blake leaned closer to the red reaper. "It's the need to be pregnant, Ruby."

"Oh? Then what causes it?" Ruby asked.

The Creator snickered in delight. "Seeing babies."

_**The screen turned on revealing the living room of Saphron and Terra Cotta-Arc's home. This is where both team RWBY and JNR were staying before leaving for Atlas with Oscar Pine-who had Beacon's headmaster, Ozpin, inside his mind.**_

Most except Ironwood, Glynda, Qrow, Raven, Tai and the headmaster of Beacon himself were the only ones who didn't react that loudly.

Jaune exclaimed his disbelief. "How?! That shouldn't be possible! And why is it in my sister's place?"

_**Now, Jaune had been playing with the kid of his eldest sister's, which caused quite a few reactions from different females. They, of course, also played with little Adrian until they got tired. Afterwards, the former students of Beacon went to bed and dreamt of different dreams about a certain blond paladin.**_

_**The doorman bowed his head slightly before opening the door to Schnee Manor. Her coat and purse were quickly taken for her to be placed on the rack next to the mansion's main entrance. The clicking sound of heels on marble tile filled her ears as she moved through her home, the sounds of her footsteps becoming fainter as the sounds of laughter and play became louder.**_

"Hehe, wonder if it's her being the boss of everyone in a castle." Yang's comment earned a small fist to the top of her noggin from Ice Queen Junior. She simply humphed to avoid the fact that most of her dreams were about ruling over something that being the Schnee Dust Company and how she would cause humans and faunus to coincide in peace.

_**Weiss' lips drew into a tight smile as she neared the parlor.**__**Peeking around the corner, she saw a familiar sight that warmed her heart. It took a few seconds, put two sets of eyes finally saw her.**_

_**"Mother!" the pair of voices shouted.**__**Her two children, her precious snow angels, came running at her with arms spread wide. Weiss knelt down the little she needed to in order to envelop them both in tight hugs, her face burying itself in their perfect snow-white hair as she kissed each atop the head.**_

"Oh they're so adorable!" The normal response of the red reaper was stolen from Weiss' older sister whose eyes were shining like stars upon seeing the children of her younger sibling.

Qrow laughed. "So all it takes for the Ice Queen to melt is seeing children. Well ain't it sad 'cuz of your attitude, you won't get any."

Her good mood had shattered from Qrow's remarks wherein her immediate response was to grab her rapier to skewer the drunkard. But it disappeared, she looked at the Creator who shook his head.

"Remember, no violence. You must remain civil and who knows maybe you'll get some loving cousins for Weiss. Maybe it would be from Qrow."

Qrow had spat out his drink while Winter paled from the mere thought of any touching with Qrow. His pride would have been hurt if it wasn't the one he hated/loved so much. But he took it with another swig to forget the pain.

_**"Eira, Albricht," she said lovingly. "I missed you both so much."**_

_**An aging Klein came into the room as she handed her a glass of brandy. A second glass was given to her darling husband, who was next to greet her.**__**"Welcome home, honey," Jaune smiled as it was now his turn to bend down in order to kiss her. "Busy day?"**_

"…" Weiss was speechless as the screen revealed the scene of her two beautiful children that she would have wished to eventually have, as well as the names she preferred to have named them. This picturesque moment was brought to completion with an older Jaune who seemed to have taken care of them to not become like Whitley. An actual family where she and her partner would not make the mistakes of her parents. It seemed like a dream but seeing it filled her with hope.

Pyrrha would have wanted to glare in jealousy on the fact her partner was with Weiss, but it was washed away due to the scene of Eira and Albricht along with Jaune as a father. A small nagging voice in the back of her head was telling her that if they weren't together at least he will be happy regardless. 'Why can't he be happy with me?' **(AN: Blame Rooster Teeth and the shipping wars)**

_**"Oh, you know how it is," she sighed as she allowed him to lead her over to the sofa. Eira and Albricht followed, finding their places once more on the expensive Mistrali rug and resumed playing with their toys. "There's never a dull moment when you're the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company."**_

_**"You really should take a vacation." He urged her. There was concern in those loving blue eyes of his. Eyes which had loved her since the first time they met back at Beacon Academy. "You've earned it after single-handedly reforming your family's company and championing faunus rights in the working sector."**_

_**She smiled modestly at her wealth of achievements in such a short span of time since she took power back from her father, who had since been imprisoned with charges of corruption and illegal business dealings. "Well, it just so happens that I did decide to take this Friday off of work..."**_

Blake smiled. "You actually did it Weiss. I would have never thought of seeing a reality like this."

Weiss gave a sad smile. Her dreams had come true, yes, but as of the moment; it was seemingly another reality. "But it's not my reality."

_**An excited gasp filled the room. "You mean the day of my piano recital?" Eira asked.**_

_**Weiss smiled. "That's right. I decided to give everyone in the company a paid day off this Friday because I didn't want to risk missing a second of your performance**_**."**

Winter smirked rather viciously. "Already better than our mother." She looked at Weiss. "I'm proud of you Weiss if you actually become a caring mother like this."

Weiss had furiously blushed from her sister's comment but that was short-lived when her hooded partner decided to make fun of her. Relapsing back into a normal Weiss, she responded by pulling the cheeks of the Red Reaper. "Aww! I give! I give!"

_**"What about my fencing tournament?" Albricht hurried asked.**_

_**Weiss nodded. "Of course. It may still be a month away, but I've made preparations well in advance to take time off for that as well. There will never be anything more important in my life than my children. Not my company. Not being a huntress. Nothing."**_

_**Both children got up from the floor and jumped up to the couch to once more squeeze their mother tightly.**__**Her husband, her children, this life... it truly was bliss.**_

Ruby having been released from her best-partner-buddy's hold of her cheeks smiled. "Is it just me or does that Weiss seem to have lost her Ice Queen image?"

Weiss' response was to sputter and fiddle with her fingers especially when Yang offered a solution. "Ohhh… maybe Lover Boy over here needs to put a-"

Her solution was interrupted by an out of nowhere pillow hitting her face as she was knocked off the couch as a result. Jaune on the other hand was in a trance on seeing his former crush being happy with him. 'So was it right for me to still court her after all? Somehow, I feel that may have lost any opportunity if I continued. This is hard. As long as she's happy, I guess...'

**The former Schnee heiress instantly sat up after experiencing that dream. The feeling of bliss, Weiss felt whole again. After the crisis on the train, after the hardship they had suffered at Brunswick Farms, she and her teammates had finally reunited with their friends. Everyone had come out of it alive. Everyone had been challenged in their desire to keep moving forward. In the end they had all come out stronger. They knew what was at risk, and what they had to protect.**

**Family.****She remembered the first time her blue eyes saw one Adrian Cotta-Arc. The adorable little toddler made for a fierce rival to even Zwei in cuteness. Not since first meeting that dog at Beacon had Weiss felt her heart flutter in such a way. She wanted nothing more than to hold the child. To love him. To nurture him. To protect him from all the evils in the world.**

Ren sighed. The silent teen noticed where this was going. "So you see, that's where the trouble began. That smile. That damned smile."

**It was a new feeling for the Ice Queen. Something stirred inside that frozen heart of hers in the moment she saw Adrian pouting at Jaune's accusation of him being the 'baby'. It was a natural desire. An instinct. Something deep inside her that craved taking care of a baby. It became even stronger when she saw that dream with her beautiful children.****Her babies.**

**Unlike her own parents, Weiss would be the ideal mother. She would be attentive both physically and emotionally. She would not waste away in the garden under the influence of drink. She would not lock herself in her office, consumed by work all day. She would have children out of love, and not the cold, pragmatic desire to produce an heir. No, Weiss Schnee would be the most wonderful mother the world had ever known. She would fulfill the dream she saw.**

**An all too familiar blond boy who had once courted her. Back then she had spurned his advances. Now however it was time to court him and she will get him.**

Jaune gulped when he saw a more determined or was it crazed Weiss after his Jauney. "I think the other me should run."

Weiss crossed her arms and 'hmph-ed'. "Like you would ever decline any advance I make."

Blake chuckled. "So does that mean you're going to try to court Jaune, Weiss?"

Weiss paled but also blushed since the dream had caused her to feel different about the Arc. These scenarios were either reinforcing the good parts or reminding her about his bad parts. She could see the danger of falling in love with an alternate Jaune but would that transition to the real one. Would that even be love or simple wish fulfillment for what is not there?

_**After another successful mission, it was time to return home. And that meant coming back in style.**__**Opening the side door of the Bullhead, Yang checked her gear one more time. Beside her Jaune did the same. Satisfied that they were set, she turned to her husband. "Ready to go?"**_

Yang had blushed a furious red, normally she was like this when it was a fight. But after several scenarios where she and Lover Boy were either in a cute romance she wished she could have or making out. Things were getting different, now he was a husband to her… _'Do I actually want that? Maybe if I-'_

She had slapped her cheeks as hard as she could to remove any more thoughts about the blond knight. _'If I did, would it be alright for me to remove my baby sister's first actual love interest…'_

Fully absorbed in her thoughts, Blake shook her head. "I have a feeling that this one is about dreams of Jaune with a specific girl and then they will awaken their instinct to reproduce."

Ruby tilted her head to look at Blake since she was confused. "Does that mean Blake, your instincts will react when you see Jaune with you?"

Blake's response was to turn away from her team leader where she buried her crimson face under her book.

_**The man nodded, flashing a toothy grin as he gave a thumbs up. "Ladies first!" he shouted over the harsh wind that whipped through the open cargo bay of the ship.**_

_**Yang rolled her eyes at his attempt at chivalry. "Sounds good!" she yelled back before pushing Jaune out the door.**_

_**The initial scream faded quickly, and Yang jumped out a few seconds after. The air bit at her face as she freefell through the sky, Jaune just a little bit below her. This was the life. Going on missions with the man she loved. Skydiving from their ride home. She couldn't wait to get home and see their loving child.**_

_**They deployed their parachutes soon enough, gliding the rest of the way down to their secluded cabin home. Much like her father, Yang wanted a life away from all the adventure and excitement that work brought her. Separating that from a peaceful domestic life was the perfect balance that she needed.**_

_**Discarding their gear, the two blondes stepped inside their home, and to a sight which Yang would never get tired of.**__**"Mom, dad!" Juniper yelled as she ran toward them. The small blonde girl jumped up to be caught in Yang's arms, who pulled her into a tight embrace.**_

Unbeknownst to everyone, the name of Juniper created a grimace to show for a second to the normally calm or happy headmaster. That name reminded him of so many amazing and soul crushing memories.

Tai was crying tears of joy upon seeing his prospective grandkid along with a happy Yang and a caring husband like the Arc. All he wanted was for her to be happy. He was also relieved that she didn't follow in her mother's footsteps.

Qrow patted the big blonde bear of a man on the shoulder to just comfort him a bit. "At least you'll be a grandparent."

Raven was stoic but on the inside she was jealous that her daughter managed to keep her own family together despite other duties. 'Did I make a mis- NO! I did what was best at that time. It was them who left me…'

_**"What's up, June!" She held her there for long moments, taking in the perfection of the moment. Of coming home to her darling daughter, just as she always did.**_

_**Yang would never put her own daughter through the heartache that her own mothers had. She learned what not to do through Raven's selfishness. Through Summer's unfortunate death while out on her own mission. It was why she never went alone. Jaune was always there by her side. He would always have her back, just as she would always have his.**_

Unknown to Yang, the remaining members of Team STRQ were hit by the reminder of their past mistakes. But to the blonde brawler, she nearly teared up from seeing her future self with a hunk of a husband and a wonderful daughter. _'I would actually love to have this.'_

Jaune looked at the currently entranced Yang who seemed to be in her own version of heaven from seeing this scenario. 'Could I have a future with Yang? She'd actually be a great mother even if she does act like that but what about… This really is hard.'

_**"Where's your aunt?" Yang continued, once she had set her daughter back down.**_

_**"Oh, Aunt Ruby needed to go out and buy some stuff for maintenance on Crescent Rose. She said she trusted me enough to be home alone for an hour."**_

_**"Did she now..." She smirked. Her dear younger sister was going to get quite the talking to once she got back home.**_

Yang glared at Ruby who simply tapped her head and chuckled as if to say 'Oh oopsie doopsie. I didn't mean that'. The younger sibling tried her patented puppy dog-

"Ruby." Yang's stern response removed any hint of an attempt as Ruby fiddled with her fingers and looked down.

"I bet my other self didn't mean it." Yang's glare may have lessened but she felt like- Oh no! She was really wanting to become a mother and have Juniper. This mother's instinct is really powerful.

_**"Yup! I'm a big girl now!"**__**Yang couldn't help but smile. Yes, Juniper was indeed becoming a big girl now even Ruby said the same thing when she was seven. Perhaps big enough to be up to the new responsibility which would soon be in their laps.**_

_**"Well guess what?" she said as she took her daughter by the hand, leading her over to the couch. "I have a surprise for you."**_

_**Summer plopped down next to her mother, blue eyes looking up at her. "What is it?"**_

_**"Well..." Yang's attention shifted over to Jaune, who smiled warmly at her. "You're going to have a baby brother or sister soon. In around eight months."**_

Mercury babbled about Jaune being a sex god whist the blonde knight himself had his jaw affixed to the floor. Wow… he got with Yang again. He needed a full minute to reboot, that was like being told he was the father from out of nowhere.

Yang blushed and may have rubbed her stomach a bit and smiled. She then shook her head to remove any more mature thoughts. 'Curse this scenario!'

_**"A baby brother or sister!" Summer shouted. "I can't wait! Can I have them now? Please!"**_

_**She and Jaune both laughed. "Sorry, sweetie. I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. But it's never too early to start thinking of names..."**_

_**Her daughter smiled, revealing a hole where one of her baby teeth had recently fallen out. "Yay! I'm gonna be the best big sister ever!"**_

_**Maybe. Yang knew that she still held a monopoly when it came to that title. But who knows. Maybe the daughter would indeed surpass the mother. That alone would be proof enough that she had done her job well.**__**She had emulated all she could from the woman who her daughter was named after. So far, everything in her life was perfect.**__**And that perfection was about to be doubled.**_

Blake chuckled where Yang glared at the black cat. "Let's see how funny it is for you once you get one, Blakey. You might want to give Lover Boy your pu-"

The blonde of Team RWBY's mouth was shut by her own partner who was glad she was able to stop that horrible cat pun before it was released to everyone.

**Yang had sat up from her bed as she started to fully remember that weird dream. It felt like this dream had kept reoccurring ever since she arrived in Argus. But somehow she felt happy. After all she and everyone else had been through, she needed this.****Meeting Jaune's sister here had been a surprise, but perhaps what had been more surprising was to see how the two of them interacted. It reminded her of Ruby and herself.**

**Saphron's teasing of Jaune was just the kind of thing she loved to do to her own 'baby sister'. After all, much like he was her baby brother, Ruby would always be Yang's own baby sister. It didn't end there. Grabbing his cheeks. Teasing him about wanting to follow after her footsteps. It was incredible, like looking in a mirror. They were both so alike in both looks and personality. The only difference was that one had a child.**

**Yang's attention shifted to Adrian. After playing with him, she was reminded of how Ruby had been at his age. She had done her fair share of helping to raise Ruby into the young woman that she was. As far as she was concerned she would make a great mother one day.**

Qrow laughed but was nailed with a can of soda to his head. He looked back to see a grumpy Yang who cracked her fists. "You got something to say about being a parent? I had to handle Miss Sugar Addict back then. Last time you took care of us, you almost burnt the house down."

Qrow wanted so bad to retort but a laugh from Tai made him lose his resolve. _'It wasn't my fault… it was Zwei's.'_

**She remembered what happened yesterday. Her gaze turned to Jaune, who was still fighting off his sister's offending hands. A soft smile graced her lips, seeing how well they got along. She already knew the boy well. He was safe. He was a friend. He was already an uncle. How would he be as a father?**

**And did he still harbor any feelings for her teammate?****Yang glanced over to Weiss, who appeared to be staring at Jaune herself. A stupid smile was plastered on her face, while her glassy eyes were seemingly lost in thought.**

**It had been a while since Beacon. She wondered where Jaune's heart was now. After all, her own father had loved and lost before, only to find solace in the arms of another. She wondered if... maybe she could be the one to bring him happiness...**

Tai chuckled when he saw his eldest daughter blush at her alternate self's plan. "Didn't realize I inspired you that much, sunflower."

Yang's response was a playful punch to her dad's shoulder since she couldn't exactly make a comeback from that since she actually thought of doing so with Jaune. She needed better role models in handling a relationship. One left, one went to another woman in a short time, one loved being the rebound, and one… was married to the bottle.

_**The sun was out in the quiet home in the woods of Vale. Ruby Rose yawns greatly with such fervor that it causes her door to open. Being confused at this phenomenon, she rubs the sleep from her eyes and comes face to face with Jaune wearing the same Pumpkin Pete Hoodie although now he had a stubble and had cut his hair a bit shorter than his look back when they were in Mistral.**_

_**In his hands was a tray with an assortment of her breakfast needs. Eggs, ham, bacon, cookies, and no vegetables. Before he could even open his mouth to say something, a red blur arrived in their room and hugged Ruby.**_

_**She looked down to see her daughter, Summer, she was so glad that her daughter was born in a time when Salem was defeated and they were able to settle down. "Hey mom, we brought breakfast."**_

Cinder of course was shocked that her master was defeated by the wearer of the silver eyes and that their line continued. She didn't realize that the Creator knew what she was thinking. _'Good thing I'll erase that little tidbit.'_

Ruby was shocked to find a beautiful daughter that she made with her first best friend in Beacon. She started crying because she was finally a mother to-

Her line of thought was interrupted due to a warm hug from her elder sister who smiled back to her. "Looks like you're a great mother too, Rubes."

_**Ruby rubbed her little girl's head and gave a warm smile. "Thank you sweetie. I really loved this."**_

_**Summer then asked. "Thanks mom. You're the best mom ever!"**_

_**She heard Jaune give a large cough as he looked expectantly on their daughter. Summer then blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, oh, you're always the best Dad!"**_

"She even acts like you, that is just so cute!" Yang exclaimed while Weiss did not want to give away her desire to spend time with the adorable spawn of her partner and Jaune.

_**Jaune gave a warm smile while balancing the tray had given Summer a wet kiss on her cheek. "Thanks my little bundle of joy."**_

_**She saw Summer's eyes light up with happiness, that gave her so much joy. Is this what her mother felt like seeing her? Jaune moved next to her and placed the breakfast tray near her lap. He then gave a slight kiss to her forehead. "Happy Mother's Day, Ruby. Are you prepared for another great day?"**_

Jaune couldn't stop the huge smile from appearing in his face. He never thought of Ruby as a potential love interest as he was too focused on Weiss, but upon seeing this… _'It's just, I never thought Ruby could be so beautiful. This is just gonna get harder for me to choose who I actually like.'_

**This day, this moment, this was perfection. It was worth everything she had fought for, now she could take that next step in her life. Becoming a great mother just like her own mother. She was thankful that Jaune was great with the household due to his talent of domestic skills that she didn't have to worry about what could happen to Summer at home.**

**"Of course, honey. Thank you for everything."**

"I don't like where this is going. Am I going to be as weird as Yang and Weiss?" Ruby piped up her concern where seeing these different scenarios has caused a sixth sense to occur.

Yang sighed. "I don't even want to see my baby sister go into horny mode again." That scenario of both sisters making out with Jaune gave them both sweet dreams and nightmares if that was possible.

**Ruby awoke with a startle, she was having these accursed dreams. Because of this she couldn't even look at Jaune without blushing like her namesake. She remembered the first time she saw his sister's family filled with her with envy and happiness of what could be. She also remembered Adrian Cotta-Arc and didn't realize that those two years of growing up had caused her biological clocks to start working.**

**She thought of her first best friend in Beacon who helped her when she was stuck in a crater. Jaune was handsome. Strong. Nice. Compassionate. He loved and cared about his family, and would undoubtedly care about his children. A girl could indeed do much, much worse than him. And with her time being consumed with being a huntress, it wasn't like she would have the time or opportunity to date. He knew the risks. One of them would not simply disappear never to be seen again. They would always have each other's backs.**

Qrow sighed. "I can tell where this is going already."

**Ruby continued to blush as she thought about continuing the line of silver eyed warriors. A new generation of them... with her as their mother and Jaune as their father. He was already a good uncle. He would probably be a good father too. If she was going to have her first child, maybe right now would be the best time. The perfect time, in fact!**

Tai chuckled. "Well, who would have thought that Ruby put so much effort into choosing her partner? Makes me accept her decision anyways."

Others who were close to Tai were admittedly stunned by the acceptance of any suitor, maybe the scenario where Jaune had adopted a new look and was one of the best househusbands changed his opinion.

Ozpin looked to Qrow's drink. "I may need that if the Big Bad Bear of Patch turns a new leaf."

**Ruby thought back to all of her childhood memories with Yang. Her kid should have siblings to grow up with too. Memories of Beacon came next. Wouldn't the most ideal situation be her own child being on the same team like hers? If she had a baby right now, they could all be on the same team if they all decided to go to Beacon! The fact that Ruby was getting excited about that faint possibility spoke volumes to just how into the idea she was getting.**

The rest of Team RWBY looked at their team leader with a raised eyebrow where her response was to eep from all of the attention on her. "W-Well… uh-I-uh would like to have that so that their not lonely."

**With teeth sinking down into her lower lip, Ruby nodded to herself. She had preparations to make. She needed to find a knight to ride.**

"That just sounded so wrong to hear." Emerald commented which earned a few nods of agreement.

_**Blake stealthily slipped back into her bed as a lethargic smile worked its way onto her lips before she snuggled closer to the chest of her husband. She froze as Jaune shifted a little to wrap an arm around her, but thankfully stayed asleep. Wouldn't want to ruin their little ones' surprise. She slowly breathed in the scent of her lover before relaxing once more in his embrace.**_

Yang had a stupid grin on her face where her eyebrows wiggled upon seeing Blake having kids and being happily married to the blonde dense Arc. "Anything you wanted to say kit kat? Maybe you want it right meow."

Blake just slumped over in defeat. "I hate you so much."

"Next you'll say. You've got to be kidding me right now."

Blake droned on. "The puns… Yang, you've got to be kidding me right now. Ah!"

Yang chuckled. "What you wanted to say was 'You've cat to be kitten me right now.'" She fell to the ground laughing with the book loving Faunus struggling to not strangle her partner to do the world a favor.

_**The door slowly and quietly creaked open before closing again and muffled footfalls snuck towards Jaune's side of the bed. Blake smiled again as she quietly withdrew from his grasp as she found out what was happening next. Two identical intakes of breath was heard from the other side of the bed before being released as a deafening shout.**_

_**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DADDY!" Two childish voices cried out and jerked Jaune out of his slumber, causing the blonde to flail around before falling out of the bed with a yelp. He groaned a bit with his face pressed against the floor before glancing up at the two unrepentant faces of his eight and a half year-old children. Both of them were trying to stifle giggles at their dad's less than graceful display and easily failing at it. She could see their cat ears were currently moving up and down, it was all just so cute.**_

Now, Mr. Jaune Arc was starting to feel something more for Blake, they only had that one real interaction after his spar with Team CDRL. But seeing this along with the cute kids with cuter cat ears made him actually want that reality. _'Am I really thinking about dating most of my female friends? Oh Oum… I am.'_

**"Oh, laugh at me will you?" Jaune fake growled before lunging at his children. "Well, how do you like this?!" Kushina shrieked as she was grabbed around the waist while Minato tried to dart away, only for his ankle to get grabbed. He sent a horrified glance at his mother, who was calmly watching the display from atop the bed, before he was forcibly dragged back towards his twin.**

**"You forget that I know all of your tickle spots!" Jaune roared before submitting the two to a merciless tickle massacre. Kushina shrieked with laughter as the bottom of her foot was tickled and Minato tried to squirm his way out of his father's chokehold before a hand started to tickle his armpits. Soon the two were screaming for mercy as their father kept up his antics. A couple of minutes later the two were released as lumps of giggles onto the floor as Jaune stood up and reached his arms of his head, showing off his bare torso. Blake greedily watched as the muscles in his toned upper body stretched and rippled before he walked back over to the bed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick peck on the lips.**

Blake in the room had bit her lower lip upon seeing an older Jaune's physique but she was also reacting to seeing those two adorable kids. Especially since their names came from the progenitor of the Ninjas of Love called Icha Icha. _'I even look like my mother. Is that what my life could be like if I choose someone other than Adam?'_

_**"I bet you had something to do with this too." Jaune accused as he started to rub circles into her thigh with his free hand.**_

_**"No comment." She deadpanned and leaned into his touch and smiled. "Happy birthday though."**_

_**"Thank you Blake. I'm glad you're with me." He said flippantly before Blake captured his lips in a passionate kiss.**_

**Blake groaned as she apparently had fallen off her bed while being in that dream. How could she even think of being with Jaune? They haven't had a deep relationship, nor had they interacted that much. Weren't they just acquaintances? Hell, she hasn't even talked that much to either Ren or Nora. However, how could she ignore those dreams she had where she was a mother.**

Blake groaned. "Alright I get it, I need to interact with my friends more. No need to rub salt on my wounds."

**She always wondered about a life with no troubles with the White Fang where she could have raised a family. Her mother came to mind. She loved and idolized her mother for being able to balance politics with raising a family. But could she even have a family? Could she even be a good mother? Could she handle the responsibilities without running away again?**

**She thought of Jaune Arc in a new light, he hadn't even judged her about leaving Yang in a vulnerable time. He has good relations with the faunus as evident with Sun being one of his best friends. He was really good with domestic skills that could be found in a househusband and how he handled kids showed him as a good person.**

Adam scowled at hearing all the good things about this human. He wanted to hide the growing pain in his heart from hearing his one true love express her perception on the blonde noodle. "That human is not fit for Blake."

Roman chuckled earning the ire of the faunus supremacist. "Well it seems you can't handle being beat, animal."

Adam roared as he touched his scabbard itching for the blade to cut down the criminal. Who cared if they had to- But all of a sudden, his prized weapon was missing from his grasp. He looked up to see the Creator smile at him while holding his katana.

"I'm sorry Mr. Taurus but I will have to keep this in my hands for now. I shall give this to you once you cool down" Wilt and Bush suddenly disappeared causing both parties to sit down while Roman simply chuckled at the attempts to be killed due to the bull's glares.

**She bit her lower lip as her thighs squeezed together, her dream showed that he even encouraged the name of their kids would be from Ninjas of Love. Which meant he must have been either a fan or supported her choices no matter what. That is what she wanted from a man, he'd also gained a more rugged look than his former meek appearance back in Beacon. His muscles also looked to have changed to be nearly like Sun. Could Sun be a good father… possibly not. He might even teach his kid his obsessive tendencies.**

Weiss giggled as she stared at Blake. "Wouldn't you?"

Blake growled since her team knew about her obsession to the White Fang. "I know I'm exactly the best role model, so quit it."

**Also Jaune was a human, that was a plus for showing the world that humans and faunus could coexist in the future. Her mission, should she choose to accept it. Is to create her fantasy no matter the cost. There can be no mission failed, we'll get them next time. It was time to hunt for his Arc sword.**

Mercury was amazed. "How?! How does he do it?!"

_**Nora was happy. Nora was on cloud nine. Nora could still have pancakes all the time. She was still amazed that her fearless leader could help her give her what she'd always wanted. A family. Even though their family in Beacon was torn apart after the death of Pyrrha thanks to Ozpin, Jaune still made her a family she treasured.**_

The members of Ozpin's Ozlluminati looked at Ozpin with Pyrrha looking suspicious at the headmaster while the rest of Team JNPR were confused. Ozpin had gulped nervously since this was one of his plans to make the undefeated champion one of the maidens. But if she dies because of that, then should he continue that plan.

Team RWBY were also confused while Glynda and James seemed pensive with the fact that involving a young huntress in training into their plans could result in her death. Cinder simply smiled at the knowledge of Pyrrha dying due to Ozpin's schemes. 'Well it certainly looks like I have to pay attention to her now.'

Pyrrha was also devastated upon learning of her death, she just got her family, was she destined to lose it? A warm hand held her close, she looked to see Jaune give a determined smile. "Don't worry partner, I won't let you die. You're too important to me."

Pyrrha just responded by placing her head on his shoulder as she whispered. "Thanks, Jaune. I needed that."

Unbeknownst to them, the Creator giggled. 'Good thing he won't remember that bit and so will everybody. Even if I want some of them to know, it would change everything.'

_**Somehow their large house was big enough to fill their four kids and her best best friend Ren after the war with Salem. Hell they named their kids Pyrrha, Maple, Ren Jr., and Renora. He always listened to her since she was the Queen of the Castle which meant her orders were absolute.**_

Jaune couldn't quite see the different reactions from his other two team members. For the energetic Valkyrie had a mix of happiness along with regret and confusion. _'I've never imagined myself being with the Fearless Leader but… I wouldn't be lying to see that it looks really good. But I love Renny.'_

For the more stoic herbal tea drinker, he was jealous and hurt by seeing this. _'It looks like Nora found her wish to have a huge famil_y_… why couldn't it be with me? Who would ever like seeing their love being with another man?'_

_**That is what she stumbled upon Jaune fixing their oversized attic into a giant birdhouse. He didn't even question her reasoning but simply asked for her to help him make what she wanted. That is why he was the leader of JNPR because he could do the impossible.**_

_**The attic turned into something fit for birds rather than people almost everything that isn't a work bench is hanging or suspended off the ground… It even has a landing perch outside the window, because opening and closing the ladder each time to get up there is too inconvenient. Hunters and Huntresses prefer to just jump.**_

Ozpin chuckled. "It seems Mr. Arc is not only very resourceful but what do the young ones call it nowadays… oh yes whipped."

Jaune grumbled about a giant hammer and tremendous strength to break one's legs. _'Do I even think of Nora like that? Isn't she just a friend? Isn't she Ren's? Is it wrong for me to like the prospect of stealing from Ren… I have to stop before I become a worse version of myself.'_

_**It's a silly project, but it really does help get Jaune's mind off the quiet once the daily chores are done. The kids think it's awesome too- there's a play area that gets updated across the years, a TV for movies, a little fridge, and he even puts in windows and a skylight eventually. They love that they get to help build it- even if they worryingly try to use her Magnhild to hammer nails and end up setting his progress back weeks with the hole in the wall. Still they sand and soap and paint with the best of them, doing the little things the children can do and proving that many hands make light work and lighter hearts.**_

Nora blushed upon seeing her happy kids be as energetic as her while they were fixing their hunter cage. Pyrrha noticed this but shook her head from her more obsessive tendencies from coming out. She knew about her friend's wishes for the future. _'At least it isn't from Team RWBY.'_

_**"Did it help?" Nora asks out of the blue, no context or clue or anything approaching a lead-up. But Jaune's gotten to know her by now- seen how she was admiring the handiwork, seen her seeing him looking proud of the same.**_

_**"Loved it. Thanks," he answers, not missing a beat, and her dimples show as she smiles. They're still cute enough to kiss, and so he does, and because it's a rainy day without much else to do and because the kids are out with their godfather, because they have a perfectly good new hammock that Nora's just itching to break in, they really do make the most of their little love nest.**_

**"NO! NO! NO! Why?!" Nora woke up with terror and shame in her heart. For one how could she betray Pyrrha and Renny just like that. Sure she loved these dreams with her and Jaune-Jaune as a family in a big house where she still is a huntress and she doesn't have to worry that her kids won't be starving since he is the perfect househusband.**

Mercury was shocked. "He can even make women who love other men fall for him… I must learn his secrets."

Ren clenched his hands as he looked onto the scene with a bad taste in his mouth. _'I can be a good house-husband. I bet I'm even better than Jaune.'_

**"But is it worth it?" She and Ren were boy… ex-boyfriend and girlfriend. They decided to have some space apart from each other because it was starting to strain their friendship and that would have destroyed their relationship-especially with what happened in Brunswick Farms and their encounter with the Apathy.**

**Wasn't it Jaune who helped her deal with the aftermath? Her fearless leader even showed her how to handle the cute bundle of Arc named Adrian. He didn't reprimand her but instead taught her. He even made her many loads of pancakes without even groaning or complaining unlike Ren.**

**Her stomach started to get hot and her cheeks became red. She started to see Jauney as a man, from his now more rugged looks and more defined muscles. He'd changed from his previous look in Beacon thanks to all the travels they went through in Mistral and Atlas. He also has a massive amount of aura which meant he can last a long time. Perfect to fit her energy. It was time for her to help his leader him from the trauma of what happened with Pyrrha. It was time to smash!**

Ren felt even more jealous from Nora's comments and may have glared at his team leader who jumped a bit in surprise from the unusual venomous look casted on him. He raised his arms in surrender. "I follow the bro code."

Yang chuckled. "It looks like no woman is safe from Lover Boy's charms."

**Jaune really felt eyes were looking at him throughout the entire day and it really freaked him out. It was like a bunch of hyenas were looking at a piece of meat. Should he fear for his own safety in his sister's home? He asked his sister but she just simply laughed and told him it was a part of growing up and to tell mom and dad to become proud of him because of grandchildren… why did he have to think about grandchildren?**

Cinder smirked. "That dense idiot doesn't realize he's in the center of Thirst Country."

Mercury laughed. "Well said boss. One man against a group of huntresses, it's going to end with a broken pelvis…" He then slammed his hand on the couch with anime style tears running down his cheek. "But why can't I have that?!"

Emerald decided to move far away from the assassin as if to say 'I am not associated with this person.'

**Jaune laid back in his bed, thinking back to the tumultuous past couple of days. Now after all the strife and worry, the members of Team RWBY along with Ren and Nora were back safely. They had returned just as Ruby promised that they would. For that he was thankful.**

**But what was gnawing him inside was that their encounter with the Apathy had caused Ren and Nora to separate for the safety of their relationship. Apparently the new type of Grimm they discovered could cause damage to any relationships. It took a while for him to comfort his teammates and he hoped they were mending their relationship. He didn't want his team to break apart. Now he would finally be able to sleep in peace.**

The good guys were shocked that type of Grimm actually existed, they only heard of it as rumors. Ozpin grimaced. _'She has gotten even more crafty as of late.'_

Jaune gulped in fear. "How are we supposed to beat something like that? Even if you kill it, you'd probably still be affected by it."

Pyrrha sighed. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

**At least, he would have until he heard the knock on his door.****"It's open," he called out.**

**It slowly opened to reveal a small and slim silhouette. As his eyes adjusted to the light streaming in through the opening, he saw that it was Weiss.****"Can I come in?" she asked.**

**"Oh," he said as he shuffled around in his bed a little bit to ensure that he was decent. "Yeah, sure."**

**She stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Jaune moved to turn on the small lamp at the bed's side. The soft glow illuminated the room, and her along with it.****"So what's up?" he asked.**

**Weiss' arms were pressed closely to her side, and one hand reached over to grab hold of her other forearm. Her head was cast downward as she spoke. "You know... I never did thank you properly for saving my life back at Haven."**

Yang laughed at Weiss' face of astonishment. "I mean he has been a knight to most of us. Is it that surprising he'd save you. His one true love."

Weiss growled at the blonde bombshell. "Say goodbye to your precious hair if you even think I would fall for Jaune for that."

Yang would have wanted to eviscerate her teammate but then stopped to reflect for a moment. "Wait… did you just call him Jaune?"

Weiss also stopped for a second and blushed. Normally she would call him a dolt, Arc, or an idiot. "These scenarios are starting to piss me off. I am not falling for the Arc!"

**His brow furrowed. That had been weeks ago. And besides, she had. He didn't remember doing that. "You already thanked me," he reminded her. "Besides, it's not something that even needs thanking. I'd do it for any of you in a heartbeat."**

**She took a step closer to him. "Properly." Her face finally moved to look at him, revealing a pair of warm eyes and an even warmer smile. "Remember the time I called you tall, blond and scraggly?"**

Ruby giggled. "I mean it is true."

Jaune blushed as he checked his 'guns.' "I think I'm going to become tall, blond, and muscular in no time."

**It took him a moment, but his mind did recall those words. "Yeah. The first day of Beacon, right?"**

**She nodded. "Yes. You've certainly grown. A lot. Her eyes moved up and down, as if she was studying him. "Mister tall, blond and... thick."**

**Thick was certainly one way to describe it. He had been working out a lot since the fall of Beacon. His muscles had gotten larger, and he had even grown a couple inches. Why was she licking her lips? Maybe she was hungry?**

Weiss was hiding her face while the rest of the audience except Jaune started laughing since it was time for the horny huntresses to descend on the blonde dense knight. "I don't want to see this. I am not like this at all!"

Roman smiled, shaking his head. "I do not envy that kid's position at all! Those girls will milk him dry!"

**"I wonder what else is thick?"**

**Those words caused Jaune's head to shoot up and regard the girl who was now standing at the foot of his bed. "Weiss?"**

**"I know you wanted to see that Spruce Willis movie with me," she continued as she once more brought up ancient history between the two. Jaune was honestly surprised that she remembered that incident. "I saw that there's a theater here in Argus. Would you like to see Tryst in the Mist together? It sounds... romantic. It'll really set the mood."**

Jaune was confused. "Why would someone watch Tryst in the Mist together? That's only for couples."

Pyrrha sighed, sometimes her love and leader was really slow. "Because that version of Weiss wants to be with you and make babies after a romantic movie that would hopefully set the mood."

"Oh… now I get it." Jaune's lightbulb went on. "Wow, I really am dense, aren't I?"

**Romantic? Set the mood? Jaune sat up, his mind on edge now regarding how odd Weiss was acting. "Are you... feeling okay, Weiss?"**

**"Yes, but I could certainly feel much, much, better..." She trailed off as she placed her hands on top of his bed. She pushed forward, and her knees followed shortly afterward. "And I know just how to do it."**

**Jaune was sitting up completely straight now, backing up inch by inch as Weiss approached him. Soon enough his back was against the wall, and he was out of room. "H-how?" he asked nervously.**

Nora yelled out her advice. "You should run now Jaune-Jaune. You need to leave right now to preserve your chastity!"

Ren sighed. "I don't think he can hear you, Nora."

**Her eyes never left his as she reached him, her legs trapping him in place as she straddled his hips. "I want to feel you inside me again. I want you to fill me with your warm white stuff."**

**His breaths were coming out in ragged gasps now as he felt the weight of the girl pressing down on his pelvis. He couldn't bring himself to look away from the beautiful sapphires which graced her perfect face. "You mean my Aura, right?"**

Qrow downed another drink. "What the hell is with blondes getting all the babes?!"

Winter yelled out in disgust. "This is repulsive to watch! How can I want to see this?! I demand for this to stop!"

The Creator shook his head. "Sorry, can't do that? May I recommend the Taiyang method of avoiding seeing your loved ones becoming an adult on screen?"

**She shook her head softly. "No." Leaning in closer, Weiss brought her lips to his ear, brushing against it ever so slightly and sending a shiver down his spine. "Jaune. I want to carry your child."**

**His body jerked slightly, unable to keep from reacting to the provocative words. As Weiss pulled back, he gazed once more into those sparkling gemstones which looked down lovingly at him. "W-what?"**

**"I want a baby, Jaune," She told him. "Your baby." Her hand drifted down to the covers where her legs met his hips. "All I need is a little help from you."**

Ruby laughed at Weiss' face becoming even more cherry red. "Ha! It's your turn to get with Jaune."

Weiss didn't even dare look at anything other than the floor since her hands were trying to cover as much sound as possible by blocking her ears. "I don't even want to see this. You guys like the dolt, not me!"

**There was a part of him, a very large part, which wanted nothing more than to let this go on. And yet he couldn't. Something wasn't right about any of this. His own hand reached out and snatched hers before it could potentially change his mind.**

**"What are you doing?" He asked her. "What's gotten into you?"**

**Icy eyes hardened as they glared down at him. "What are you talking about? Don't lie, this is something you've always wanted. You've desired me and my attention ever since Beacon. Now is your opportunity to make your dream a reality." She bent down once more, bringing her lips close to his, she whispered in his ear. "Make me yours, Jaune."**

The real Jaune was in a state of astonishment, did all he really need to woo a girl in Beacon was to have little Adrian as his wingman. But it also made him sad that the version of Weiss would never like him based on anything outside the heat of making a kid.

**Those words nearly broke him. She was but an inch away from kissing him. And yet... he couldn't. There was something wrong here.****Throwing the covers, along with the Schnee girl off of him, Jaune leapt out of bed and toward the door. Thankfully Weiss had fallen off the side of his bed from the sheer force of his shove, allowing him to reach the exit unimpeded.**

"Yes he escaped!" Pyrrha cheered but went back to her seat flushed in how excited she truly was.

Yang giggled at Pyrrha's cheer. "Chill P-Money. Don't worry the real Jaune isn't going to experience something like that."

**As he dashed out of his room, he heard the angry screams of Weiss from behind him. "Get back here and put a baby in me!"**

**Had she lost her mind? Had something horrible happened at Brunswick Farms to make her this way? He had to talk to someone. To Ruby. He had to find Ruby.**

Ruby yelled out in surprise. "Why me?"

Blake explained. "Isn't he your best guy friend? I mean, aren't you glad that he would look to you for help first than anyone."

Ruby blushed from the actions of alternate Jaune, it gave her pride that she was his first option when something bad happened. "Couldn't it be a Grimm? I don't like to fight a horny version of my bestest partner and bestest best best friend."

**His heart pounded in his chest as he raced for the room he believed Ruby and Yang to be staying in. She would know if something was wrong with her partner. She would know all the details about The Apathy and how they affected people. Maybe there were other types of Grimm which affected emotions. Ones which affected lust, for example...**

**Grabbing the handle, Jaune pushed the door open and slammed it shut behind him, lest the angry former heiress catch up to him. He had expected to find two girls in this new room, but to his surprise, there was only one. "Help! There's a new type of Grimm that makes females insane. It's the Horny!"**

The audience started laughing again boisterously while Ozpin started sweating nervously because even if it was funny, it could be an actual threat. 'Would she even create something like that… well she hasn't gotten any in a long, long time.'

**And not the one he was looking for.****"Jaune?" Yang gasped.****The blonde girl was sitting down on her bed in her sleeping attire. He hadn't meant to disturb her if she was going to sleep, but right now he couldn't go back out there. Not alone.**

**"… Don't mind that. Sorry, Yang," He said. "I didn't mean to bother you."**

**"I- I wasn't expecting you this soon," She said hurriedly, running her hands through her hair trying to straighten it. "Hi, hello. How're doing tonight?"**

"A nervous Yang… that's already a red herring." Blake commented on the unusual behavior of her partner.

Yang growled. "Hey! I can act feminine too."

**How was he doing? He was freaked out! Weiss Schnee wanted his babies!****"I'm, uh... hey is Ruby around? I kinda need her."**

**"Ruby..." She said softly, before quickly shaking her head. "Nope. It's just me. Actually, your timing couldn't have been more perfect."**

**So she wasn't upset? That was good. Maybe he could tell her about Weiss. "Yang, I have to tell you something. I know you probably won't believe me, but you have to try. Okay?"**

"I didn't realize I was that dense… these scenarios are either destroying my self-esteem or lifting it." Jaune commented.

**The blonde girl stood up and took a few steps toward him. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she did her best to try to calm him down. "Just talk to me, Jaune," she said gently. "I'm here for you."**

**He took a deep breath. This was good. He had to remind himself that despite her goofy and joking behavior, Yang was also a responsible and serious young woman. She would be just as good at Ruby in a time like knowing how much time he had before Weiss came knocking, he explained the situation as best he could to the girl. Lilac eyes narrowed upon hearing how Weiss wanted his children. She seemed angry, though not at him.**

**When he had finished, Yang pulled him into a warm embrace. She ran a hand through his hair lovingly as she leaned up to whisper into his ear. "There, there," she said soothingly. "It's okay now. I'll protect you from the mean Ice Queen."**

Ren looked at Yang. "Not to be too insulting Yang, but you give off the vibe of an actual mother instead of a friend here."

Yang glared at the stoic member of Team JNPR. "Hey, I can't help it. I took care of Rubes for a long time, you know."

**Oddly enough he did feel safe in her arms. Maybe it had to do with the fact that one of them had a weapon built into it.****"After all, I do owe you for looking after Ruby all those months you were on the road," she continued. "All those long... hard months."**

**Jaune smiled, unaware of her wording. He started running a hand through his hair. "No need to thank me. We're friends. We were a team. We all looked after each other on the road to Mistral."**

**"Yup. A nice, responsible family man."**

**Sure, Team RNJR did feel like a family to him. "Yeah. Something like that. I really enjoyed being with them."**

**"So, random question. I was just wondering, what's the thing you find most attractive in a girl? Most guys think it's the boobs."**

**His eyes widened. Yang was brazen, but she was never this bad.****Still, she seemed genuinely serious with her question. "Uh... yeah. Most guys do think that," he agreed.**

**"Big boobs are a sign of high fertility. That's why guys are instinctively attracted to them." She shrugged lightly. "At least that's what the theory is."**

**Jaune nodded, still feeling uncomfortable with the direction this conversation had taken. "Oh. I didn't know that."**

**"Mmhmm. So... I'm just wondering..." She smiled like a predator which had sighted its prey. "What do you think of mine?"**

Ren sighed at Jaune's misfortune. "Ah, shit. Here we go again."

**Alarms rang in Jaune's mind. Surely Yang was messing with him. Right? "Is this a trick?"**

**Yang's tongue poked out and licked her lips. "No tricks. Just treats."**

Mercury laughed. "I just don't understand it. The man's a sex god… maybe that's the secret. I have to be a dense dumbass."

Emerald's eyes glowed with fury. "If you ever stoop to that level, I'll kill you."

A hand reached up to rub the back of his neck. "They're, uh..." He couldn't even look the girl in the eyes as he spoke. He couldn't look at her period. "Nice?"

Yang leaned a little too forward to where Jaune was. The righteous knight simply looked for a second… maybe five before backing away. She grinned when she saw this. "So you like these, Lover Boy?"

Jaune sputtered. "Y-Ye-Yes…"

Ruby interjected herself by pulling her sister back. "Flat is justice! Begone thot!"

**"Yeah they are," she agreed. A little too happily. "You wanna test that theory out?"**

**'What theory?' Before he could even voice his question, all such thoughts were chased from his mind when the powerful grip of her bionic hand took his arm and threw him over onto her bed. He crashed unceremoniously atop it, Yang following shortly after. She climbed atop him, getting a perfect view of her cleavage from down the top of her tank top.**

**"I've heard that Argus is pretty touristy." She breathed lustily. "You wanna go shopping with me? There's a sale in my room tonight, and clothes are one hundred percent off**."

Raven groaned in pain. "Just bang him already. All this foreplay is getting boring."

Qrow sighed. "I don't usually agree with her… but this stuff's cringey as hell."

**Jaune tried to get out from her grip but it was really hard to do so. "Yang! What's going on?!"**

**"I want a little Arc in me but first I need you to put a big Arc in me. Get it?" She added with a sultry wink.**

**Oh he got it. First Weiss, and now Yang?****"Forget about Weiss." She leaned down, pressing her chest against his. "Blondes have more fun. And seeing how there's two of us... double the fun."**

**Double the fun... yes, that was one way of putting it. At this very moment he was getting a double dose of soft, squishy goodness pushing down against his torso. All he had to do was lay back and...****Jaune shook his head wildly. Forget the Apathy. Somewhere under his sister's home there was an infestation of the Horny! The horny was Oumdamn real! It was the only possible explanation!**

"Poor fearless leader, being given the opportunity to do it but his morals say no." Nora commented while Pyrrha giggled.

"Aren't you going to be one of those girls?"

An uncharacteristic eep came out of the bombastic wielder of Maghild. Nora looked down with a huge blush. "N-Not possible… I don't like Fearless Leader like that."

**He grabbed hold of the girl's shoulders and pushed her away. "Yang, I won't let you do something we'll both regret in the morning! I don't know what's going on, but you don't actually want to get pregnant!"**

**Lilac eyes flashed the color of blood, perhaps foreshadowing the violence which was about to take place.****He grabbed hold of Yang by the sides of her torso, and for a brief moment this seemed to placate the blonde girl as he flipped her over so that now she was on her back. What she hadn't expected was for him to bolt from his position atop her and make a hasty exit out the door.****"We're not finished yet!" He heard her yell after him.**

**As soon as he was back in the hallway he saw the telltale long white ponytail of the first girl. Jaune felt as though he was trapped in a horror movie, only rather than running into zombies, he was running into hormone-driven teenagers. Young women who had seemingly contracted baby fever.**

**The girl whirled around, blue eyes narrowing as they sighted him. "Arc!" Weiss shouted. "You owe me a baby!"**

**He quickly turned around to run the opposite direction, only to slam on the breaks as Yang exited the room. Caught between a Schnee and a Xiao Long, Jaune had nowhere left to run. Unless he did the Secret Arc technique that his father had done back when he was a teen.**

"A Secret Arc technique. You have something like that, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as she noticed her partner's face light up in embarrassment. He also started fiddling with his fingers and looking away from her.

"… There is but… it's complicated."

**"Fine." The pair of predators closed in from both sides, both eager to snatch their meal. They only stopped when his hands had started to go to his belt and he quickly removed it. In a flash he had removed his pants, revealing his boxers with a certain large bulge showing its presence to the two hungry girls.**

**There! Time to do the Secret Technique of the Arcs! They were so enraptured that they didn't notice him bolt straight into Weiss knocking her to the floor as he went down to the ground floor of the house in a hurry. "Run for your life!"**

**The two huntresses were in shock of their baby daddy leaving that it took a couple more minutes for them to process before growling and chasing after him. "Come back here! We need your white spunk!"**

**The audience was stunned at the performance of not only Jaune's lower body but also his special technique. Nora was the first to respond with stars in her eyes. "I get it. No wonder he is the fearless leader. No one can beat you if you run faster than them."**

Ozpin chuckled. "It seems like the Arcs truly were master tacticians."

Ruby asked. "So why didn't you do this in any of your fights?"

Jaune blushed. "Because it was unmanly and I used to wear two belts."

**Jaune was breathing heavily but tried to not make any noise since it could alert his two friends who were affected by the Horny. He was currently outside his sister's home hiding in the back alley, it was cold since he was without pants but he could make do without it. He had to find Ruby or even Oscar but he noticed the two weren't inside or didn't react to his screaming. Hell, even his sister didn't come out.**

**So he was the last sane one present, he had to assume that. He would be now very suspicious of any female going towards him. Probably he could trust Nora since if the Horny would affect her it would be to Ren and not him. Blake possibly to Yang if possible.**

"Wait, what does that mean?" Yang was suspicious of what that entailed.

Blake sighed. "The context is probably because Nora and Ren were mentioned, that I have feelings towards you…"

Yang chuckled. "Aw, I knew you couldn't keep away from my pu-"

Blake interrupted with a loud snarl. "Die in a ditch, Yang!"

**All of a sudden he let out a quiet manly scream when someone touched his shoulder. He looked behind him and found it was Blake who was also wearing her sleepwear looking very concerned. It was suspicious but maybe she was just worried on his state. "Jaune, are you alright? I heard a scream so I went outside to check."**

**Jaune grabbed her shoulders and quickly said. "Therewasthisthingandittookcontrolof-"**

Yang grinned as she saw her baby sister's reaction to what Jaune quickly said. "Aw, isn't that so cute, Rubes! He even got your fast talk."

**Blake removed his hands and sighed. "Jaune we can't get anywhere unless you calm down and tell me what is the situation."**

**Jaune couldn't calm down, the two affected Hornies must have heard him, he needed to escape the neighborhood. Maybe spend time outside Argus, but he needed to get his weapon and then get a new set of pants and then-**

**He calmed down when Blake decided to rub his back that told him everything was going to be alright. Maybe he could trust Blake since she couldn't have possibly any feelings as strong as Yang or Weiss on him. Since she had Sun and their adventure, wasn't he waiting for her in Vacuo which they were going to after their journey in Atlas.**

Yang's grin caused the black cat faunus to face palm. "Don't say it Yang, I don't know why I decided to give that stalker a chance."

Jaune decided to comment. "Sun's a cool guy." He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he just showed you something more than his obsessive tendencies."

Blake sighed. "Maybe. I must have been under the suspending bridge effect."

**"I'm sorry, it's just I'm being hounded by Yang and Weiss. It's so frightening, they all of a sudden want to have a baby. They also want me to be a dad… I'm just so scared. I need to find Ruby. Will you help me, Blake?"**

**Blake sneered at the mention of Yang and Weiss… odd. But she nodded. "Don't worry Jaune, we'll find Ruby but I'm afraid she went somewhere with your sister and I don't know when she is coming back. But I want to ask something."**

**"What is it?"**

**"What do you think of humans and faunus getting together?" Jaune shivered in his place, his Horny Detection skills have matured in those two instances. He looked closer at Blake and noticed that she had developed a bright blush on her cheeks. When did she get ahold of Gambol Shroud and why was her chest showing more? Why was he noticing this? Was he also being affected by the Horny?**

Yang chuckled. "Kitty got her claws on and she's gonna turn Lover Boy into a humping post."

**He also noticed that she had grabbed his arm and had pulled it close to her cleavage. "Jaune, why don't we show the world that humans and faunus can coexist together?"**

Adam growled. "This is a farce."

Mercury laughed. "Aw, are you jealous? You're dealing with 'Mr. Steal Yo Girl' the Sex God himself. Plus he isn't an emo like you."

Adam and Mercury were definitely looking for a fight while Blake groaned in pain from hearing her alternate self speaking out that one liner. "This is too cringey to watch."

**Jaune resigned to his fate as he gave a nod which let Blake let go of his arm. Jaune pulled his shirt up which caused Blake to instantly key on his more muscular but fit body. He had already gained a noticeable six-pack which caused her to bite her lower lip as her thighs squeezed together.**

The girls in the audience definitely appreciated the new physique of Jaune while the Arc himself looked at his body and frowned. _'I'll definitely work for that bod.'_

**The blonde knight got closer to Blake and positioned her near to the wall as he leaned in closer. "Jaune- NYA!" He had brushed his fingers on one of her cat ears causing the faunus to squeal but before there could be anymore he had used the Arc Special Technique to get away to safety.**

"You know that technique can be useful against the Grimm. I shall have the military of Atlas learn this. Specialist, please remind me." Ironwood ordered for Winter to do so.

As for the older Schnee, she was understandably confused for such a decision but could also see the tactical benefits. "Very well sir."

**"Running for my life." Blake could have caught up to him but she was stuck in her own fantasy as evidenced by her closed eyes and frantic breaths. She was also slowly closing on her special place with her fingers.**

**"Ah! Jaune!"**

"NO!" Yang yelled out since she was one of the few who wanted to see Blake touch herself. "You ruined it!"

**Jaune was still in the outside of Argus, he was thankful that no one had been alerted to his near naked state. He needed to get out of Argus and quick, he had three physically attractive girls chasing after him. If this was in Beacon, he would have welcomed this scenario with open arms but in the house of his sister. He'd be caught dead doing the deed.**

**"Where is Ruby?" His frantic search for the one red reaper led him to hit a brick wall. The resounding crash to the ground below made him whimper in pain. This night was not getting any better, especially when someone was laughing at him. Sweet schadenfreude! Someone was near him.**

**He looked up to see his close teammate and friend, Nora holding Magnhild. Wait, Nora was here! He was saved! He quickly got up and hugged his teammate who also gave her own bearhug.**

**"Jaune-Jaune, I know you're the fearless leader but why are you having so much fun with only your underwear on. Isn't it freezing here? Is this what it takes to be a fearless leader like yourself?" Jaune smiled at Nora's caring and carefree nature that caused the energetic girl to move around.**

**Jaune sighed in relief. "Today's an absolute nightmare, Nora. We need to find Ruby and quick. There's a new Grimm on the loose, it's the Horny I swear." He let go of the hug and Nora did so.**

Ren sighed. "This is getting even more ridiculous."

**"It's causing Weiss, Yang, and Blake to all go crazy and suddenly want me for some odd reason. They want to get pregnant out of nowhere. We need to get help!" Nora chuckled at her leader's antics.**

**"Does that mean I get to have many nephews?" Jaune wanted to voice out his opinion but couldn't.**

Nora agreed. "Yeah, me and Renny should be the godparents of all of Jaune-Jaune's kids. We'd spoil them rotten."

Ren shook his head. "Not true."

**Jaune looked at her. "Will you help me?"**

**Nora nodded and grabbed ahold of her trusty hammer with both hands. Her eyes were determined to kick ass. "Of course Jauney. I promised ever since Pyrrha that I would help and protect you. Also to slap you when you become silly."**

Nora looked nervous knowing of the clear infatuation of the undefeated champion but all she saw was acceptance. Maybe the scenarios were also changing her. "It's ok Nora… I would just like for these girls to keep him safe."

Jaune clearly didn't understand this. "Safe? Why would they keep me safe?" The two girls just sighed.

**Jaune gave a sad smile where he was reminded of Pyrrha sacrificing herself in order to protect everyone. He may have hated his powerlessness in the moment at the same time her not telling when she became the Maiden. He could have helped her. He was glad that Nora and Ren were able to pick him up and keep him going when he wanted to just do a suicide run against the ones who killed his partner.**

**"Well let's go then Nora." He turned around and ran for a bit but when he noticed that there was no footsteps from behind him. He stopped and looked behind to see the bombastic girl just give a slightly weird smile towards him.**

**"Nora? What's wrong?"**

**She giggled… since when did she giggle? What was there to giggle about? "Oh, Jaune-Jaune, you misunderstand what I'm talking about Pyrrha? I'm continuing her legacy."**

Ren and Nora looked like they wanted to vomit right now. "That is just disgusting to say."

**Legacy? He didn't notice the orange blur zip past him and before he could react to the new threat. She had pushed him to the ground and then straddled onto his hips. He was about to push her off but she had used a canister of ice dust that froze his hands under his abs. He couldn't move off this trap even with aura. He also noticed that his teammate had keyed on his little Arc since she was about to remove his boxers.**

Ruby was deeply concerned. "Oh no he can't use the Secret Arc Technique! How will he get out now?"

**"Nora, why? What about Ren?"**

**Nora pouted, her eyes had little hearts that had replaced her pupils. "Come on fearless leader, why did you have to mention him. He's my best best friend but we broke up instead of just talking about it. But you talked to me, you helped me and I get to help you. I'll also help Pyrrha by having you stay with us. I'll even name Pyrrha our first kid."**

Jaune grimaced. "That's not much of a convincing argument."

**"Nora, we should talk about this. Don't do something-"**

**"I don't regret this Jaune. Please, let's erase this scum wish. We'll have those school days and get our netsuzou trap. Love and lies we'll be our foundation! Then I will be your domestic girlfriend" Jaune paled from that confession.**

Blake paled so much that Yang was concerned. "What's wrong partner?"

Blake held her heart as if it was stabbed. "It's just that kink… it's just wrong. Only the vilest and ugliest of people would love something like that."

**"No… don't tell me you love that kink. Nora, you're special to me… I would but-"**

**(Music: Jojo's OST: Stardust Crusaders or The Golden Wind, whichever should fit the scene)**

**"Daga kotowaru!" Nora chuckled at her leader's attempt to stop her.**

Ironwood tilted his head to the side, confusion marred on his face. "But how can he refuse? He's trapped!"

**"Oh? And how will you get out of here Jaune, you can't use your special technique that the Arc Generations have taught you. You're simply trapped."**

**Jaune laughed. "It is true that I can't use my special technique, no this calls on for my other special technique that I have made while in preparation for Atlas."**

Qrow raised an eyebrow questioningly. "A bluff, a bad one at that."

Tai laughed. "I'm starting to think he really has another secret technique."

**Nora looked down and noticed that the trapped hands and lower body of her leader started to heat up. "My heart will thaw up from this ice! With it I can simply heat up using my abs."**

Raven chuckled. "Resourceful, if only more could use that."

Pyrrha looked at Jaune's body to which the knight shook his head vehemently while the champion smiled. "We'll work on that on our next spar. You have to be ready for everything."

Yang smiled. "Who knows, maybe he can use those abs to warm the frozen heart of Weiss-Cream."

"No way in Oum is that happening!"

**"What?!"**

**The ice melted and he was able to remove his hands from the Nora's trap and he pushed her off him. He then stood up and looked at Nora and gave her a frown. "Jaune withdraws coolly. Running away again!"**

Ruby's eyes sparkled with wonder. "That's such a cool move!"

Weiss wanted to pull out her hair after hearing that statement. "How he has been literally running away this entire time?! How is that cool?!"

**Nora smiled. "Come back Jaune, I'll break your legs! I'm gonna take you like a horse in this old town road, ride till I can't no more!"**

**The bed was unusually warm as Jaune laid in it on this night. And how could it not be? He'd been running around near naked around the town of Argus being chased by four huntresses who wanted his daddy juice.**

**He wanted to leave Argus, he had no escape. His desires were chased from his mind when he heard a knocking on his door. Did he dare hold out hope that Weiss or Yang or Blake or Nora had returned for another round? If they did he couldn't fight anymore.**

**"It's open," He called out. Jaune sat up straighter in his bed in anticipation of who was about to come through the door. He'd go down swinging in the end.**

**To his surprise, Ruby walked through the door. Was there hope?****"Hey, Jaune. I heard you were looking for me." She greeted shyly.**

**He nodded, he tried to get up but all of the physical activity he did caught up to him and decided not to move from the bed. "It's about the-"**

**"I know."**

**Jaune's mood brightened. "Then that means we can stop-"**

**"I can't Jaune." He looked closer and noticed the tell-tale signs, red cheeks, thighs squeezed together. 'They got her too. No… not my Ruby.'**

Ruby had blushed instantly especially from Jaune's wording. Yang only giggled from her cute reaction. "Aw, you're his Ruby."

Ruby had responded by trying to hit Yang but the brawler simply used her longer reach to keep the smaller sibling at bay. "Don't be so mad. You should be happy, it means that's your Jaune."

Ruby stopped trying to fight and instead eeped back to her couch to hide herself from everyone while Yang celebrated another win under her belt.

**Ruby squeaked out. "Look, I can't say anything more about this but…"**

**"I understand." Ruby was surprised she had thought that he would resign from his fate. All she found was him giving one of his classical dopey smiles.**

**"Maybe it's my fault for not paying attention but I'll do my best to become the best dad for all of you. I swear it as an Arc." Ruby zipped at the foot of his bed and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek while doing so.**

**The girls looked at the sheepish looking Jaune who had been scratching the back of his head in nervousness. "Well I- if that happened then yeah… on my word I promise." The response of the interested females was a mix of desire or happiness.**

**Her hands came up to play with the hem of tank top. Combined with her white and pink pajama bottoms, she looked ready to sleep. He wondered if she just came here to clear the air between them before going to bed. "Yeah." S he confirmed. "Because... there's more important things going on than stuff like that. We have an important mission."**

**He could play this game. "Yes we are. We're on a mission. An important one. A mission to save the world. A mission to exact vengeance and justice on those who killed the people we loved."**

**She then sat down on the bed next to him. Jaune shifted to accommodate her. "I've never told you about my silver eyes, have I?"**

Ozpin looked at the Creator who simply winked. "Remember I can change the memories of all the people who are in here once you go back to the real world."

She hadn't. "What about them?"

**"Well... they're kinda special. They can kill Grimm really good. Almost like magic. They're how I froze the wyvern at Beacon. And how we survived at Brunswick Farm."****Ruby went into more detail about them, how people like herself and her mother had been hunted down by Salem in order to eliminate the threat. How Ruby's own mother had likely been killed too. It was a powerful and emotional tale.**

Adam smirked. "That power is way too overpowered for the grimm."

The Creator smirked. "That is only the surface of what the silver eyes can truly do."

**"So yeah..." She continued. "I have them. My mother had them. My kids will have them."**

**If they were as strong as she claimed, then it was definitely a good thing the trait was genetic. They needed all the silver eyed warriors they could get. "Someday you'll do the world a lot of good then," He smiled.**

**She nodded. "Yeah, someday." Jaune jumped as he felt Ruby's hand come over his own. Their eyes locked, and there was a familiar warmth in those silver orbs. "I need to continue the line of silver eyed warriors, Jaune." She spoke softly.**

**The way she spoke his name sent shivers down his spine. "Ruby, what-"**

**He never got a chance to finish before Ruby closed the last few inches between them and pressed her lips against his. He felt the sweet, soft lips of a girl. He then felt a hand wrap around his torso to bring them together. When they separated he continued to stare at her wide-eyed. This was all so new for him, he never expected such a thing from Ruby.****"And... I can think of no one I'd rather continue it with than you."**

Tai and Yang started laughing from the cheesiness while the red reaper was still stumbling and bumbling from her words. Jaune was in the same predicament, he didn't realize how heartfelt of a statement could affect him. 'Geez, I can't look at Ruby the same way anymore.'

**His lips parted numerous times before he was finally able to utter a word. "Ruby... you're serious?"**

**She nodded. "Yep."**

**"But there's Yang, and Weiss, and Blake, and Nora who-"**

**Her face seemed to darken at the mention of the other four girls who were experiencing baby fever in Argus. "Why have those four when you've got the total package right here?"**

**Before Jaune could answer, a pair of hands grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him down flat onto his back. Ruby climbed atop him, her palms pressed to his chest and her legs straddling his hips. "Yang and Nora may have great boobs while Blake and Weiss may have a nice butt, but I have both! I have the Ruboobies and the Rurubooty! I've done a whole lot of growing in the past two years!"**

Everyone started laughing from the words of 'Ruboobies' and the 'Rurubooty' whereas Ruby had decided to lie on the floor face down, she wanted to die right there in shame. Jaune saw his best friend in that state and decided to intervene.

"Don't worry Ruby, I think you have an amazing chest and booty." The audience started laughing harder except for Team RWBY who had merely groaned in pain from the knight's density.

**Jaune had to absolutely agree with that assessment. Ruby was a grown woman now, a far cry from the girl she had been back when they first met at Beacon. As if he needed any more proof, the position she held over him made it abundantly clear that she had 'grown' in certain areas. Especially because she was wearing that same sleeping tank top she had worn back in Beacon. It was a lot tighter on her now. It was literally staring him in the face.****"Y-yeah," He agreed breathlessly.**

**"I mean, I've seen them naked back at Beacon. They're nothing special!"****To Ruby, perhaps not. To a guy, Jaune would be inclined to strongly disagree. Those daydreams of Yang, Blake, Nora and Weiss' bodies would be forever burned into his memory.**

**"I'm not a kid anymore," She went on. "I'm a grown woman who can make her own decisions. And if that includes... doing adult stuff, then so be it!"****He would never have considered her a kid before. Now as she sat atop him, those memories of her went entirely out the window. Ruby Rose had grown into a beautiful and voluptuous young woman. One who earned all of the right kinds of reactions from him. The kinds of reactions she undoubtedly wanted.**

**"Besides, you and me are way closer than you are with either of them!" She continued. "I bet the two of us would be ten times as good together!"**

**Ruby certainly was getting competitive. Was she jealous? Or did she simply want to prove that she was indeed no longer a kid? In any case, it turned out that red certainly was the color of passion.****"So!" She stated pointedly. "If they can have kids, and you're thinking about them, if they're pretty enough to make you... you..." She tried saying as her face began to redden. "Squirt your baby making juice, then so am I!"**

Roman laughed. "Aw, Oum. That is just too funny!"

**Judging by his body's reaction, Ruby would be more than enough to make him squirt again… and again, and again.****"You want a baby," He asked. "My baby."**

**She nodded. "Mmhmm."****As it turned out, Yang, Weiss, Blake and Nora were not the only two who had caught baby fever here in Argus. Ruby was burning up with it as well. Only for her she seemed to have a practical reason for wanting a child.**

**"So, Jaune. Old buddy of mine. I want you to put a silver eyed baby in me! Got it?"****When she asked so directly, when she knew exactly what she wanted, and when he had done that very thing with two other girls the night before, how could he say no?****For the greater good of Remnant, he had to knock Ruby up.**

**He then noticed that the four girls who had hunted him were standing in the room with lewd smirks on him. He then nodded at them as they joined with Ruby. Who knew having large aura reserves had prepared him for this?**

Jaune was surprised. "So that rumor was true after all."

**Ruby's head rested against Jaune's chest. The poor boy was out cold. Good. He needed to rest after all the work he did. She looked around to see the figures of her sister, Weiss, Blake and Nora all attaching themselves to him. They wore satisfied smiles on their faces but were sleeping as indicated by their snores.**

**For all his strength and Aura, they all had pushed him to the limit. She hoped that everyone else in the house had heard as well. Ruby didn't know what had gotten into her, but the desire to outdo both her sister and Weiss with Blake and Nora had made her go all out. She hadn't been the only one to cry out in pleasure and bliss tonight. She made Jaune scream her name over and over again in order to let everyone know that she was indeed a prodigy. She was indeed the best. She may have been two years younger than the other girls, but she was still able to hang with them.**

Yang chuckled. "Damn, Rubes. Didn't know you were so proficient with this?"

**A hand came up to brush Jaune's blond locks out of his sweaty forehead. She leaned up in order to look down upon him, and smiled serenely. "Vomit boy," She whispered happily.**

**Placing a gentle kiss on his brow, Ruby snuggled up close to him again. Nine months from now would be a very interesting time for her friends and family. But someone had to continue the silver eyed line. That someone turned out to be her.****She wouldn't be alone though. She had a large extended family that would be able to help and provide for her child. All of their children.**

**Love would indeed conquer Salem. Just not in a way that any of them had ever thought of before.**

Cinder smirked. '_That would never happen… I like to think that my mistress can-_'

**"… Come again?" Watts had stood in the throne room of his mistress Salem.**

**Salem sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "What don't you understand, Watts? If we get them pregnant then Ozpin will surely feel guilty and stop fighting and thus demoralize them from-"**

Cinder's smirk faded and turned into a frown. '_Never mind._'

**Hazel had suddenly entered the throne room which surprised Salem and Watts, wasn't he in Argus. "Mistress, your plan has been successful. The females of Ozpin's group have been impregnated."**

**Salem gave Watts a smirk that indicated her smugness of winning. "Then it must mean we won."**

**Hazel slowly shook his head. "Sadly, Ozpin was not hit by the new type of Grimm you created. It seems that it only affected one man but it did affect all the rest of the females in the group. However we have a problem…"**

Roman laughed. "Yeah, definitely it was a very _big _problem."

**The two looked at the lumbering giant of a man. "Well… the females are now very strong. Due to their motherly instincts every Grimm we sent their way ends up being annihilated. Our only hope is to do it late at night when they are fornicating. However the rest of the Grimm around Atlas have developed a primal fear of them. What shall we do my mistress?"**

Ozpin chuckled. "Does this mean that the only way to beat the Grimm is to…"

His plans were silenced by Glynda who brought her riding crop to smack the back of the headmaster's head. "Do not even think of it Ozpin. I will not permit for one of our students to become a breeding bull. Even though he is capable of it."

Miss Goodwitch's comment caused the blonde knight to cover his package and blush heavily. "I don't like what this scenario showcased."

**Salem blinked once then twice as she sighed in disappointment. "We'll give them time to do whatever they want." Love had indeed conquered Salem. Just not in a way that any of them had ever thought of before.**

The Creator smiled. "Sometimes a mother's love is really strong."

Ozpin chuckled and shook his face in disbelief. "I didn't know pregnancies could defeat the Grimm."

* * *

The Creator laughed. "You haven't seen nothing yet of what the other Creators have done to your world. But I will leave you with a teaser for the next chapter."

**However, before either Nora or Ren could rise from their bed, the door leading into their dorm room was kicked open. A ferocious growl was heard where an angry Yang Xiao-Long with her semblance activated stared at the two.**

**"Where is he?!" Yang growled. "That does it! I'll tear him limb from limb and-"**

**"What?" Ren eloquently asked to which she held up a letter.**

**"They fucking eloped!"**

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading, yes I know I extended it and may have destroyed the joke but I wanted to make it somewhat of a plan and at the same time random occurrences. Also if you guys get the references, then we will definitely get along. Also yeah I really hate netorare in anime that I feel ran rampant after Erased. It definitely didn't help with Domestic Kanojo becoming successful last season. That is why I hate Erased, it's in my most disappointing anime of all time next to Akame Ga Kill and Charlotte. Sadly, the trend is continuing with the isekai with the step-mom wanting her step-son's baby while she's op. Her desire is to fuck the son and cheat on the husband, that's one of the netorare trends.  
**

**Next chapter: Reunions in Back in Time**

**Sorry Meeting the Parents needs more refurbishing from me.**

**I hope you guys have more recommendations for oneshots from creators in RWBY fandom so that these shorts can keep on coming.**


	11. Elopes and Arkos Whilst in Despair

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY since that is the intellectual property of Rooster Teeth and the late great Monty Oum. I also do not own the fanfic that will be used for reaction 'Time Travelling Trolls' by Romantic Silence. I also do not own Danganronpa since the ones who own it are Spike Chunsoft. If I did… I would have made a killing game where all of the cast of V1, V2, and V3 were stuck in the halls of Hope's Peak. But someone already made it, his name is Crit Fail's "A New Hope". That amazing son of a bitch managed to trick me so hard in that twist. Easily the Coeur of that fandom. I also do not own the fanfic I will use which is The Apocryphal One's "Extra Life".**

**Why haven't I updated and why did it take me about sixteen days to make this chapter... to make one that is 20k+ words, I guess.  
**

**I truly don't know if people actually read this author notes and look and my answers to reviews or questions. Because a lot of pm's and reviews are telling the same question, do I need to really reiterate my answer?**

** I'll do something special since we passed 500 follows, I want to make a special chapter that gives thanks to this community for becoming amazing supporters. Also I want to explain why a new chapter was taking so long besides becoming depressed with Meeting the Parents. So if we pass in the follows Another God-Dang React Fic by ManOffTheWall and reach 500 reviews then I will do it. Since you guys don't like suspenseful teasers, I'll just say it. I'll do Solo Leveling and Fire Force. **

**Also in the next chapter that has a teaser at the end, I really, really want more reviews for this story before I release it. I know it sounds selfish but let me expalin my reasons. One, this chapter is very special, to me it's the best I've made since the first chapter, I haven't even finished the whole scenario and it's nearly 20k+ words. Second, I need to improve my writing, so I need more reviews. Three, the review to favorite to follow gap is really, really big by now. It's like people have no opinion of my story.**

**Warning: Someone wanted me to do dark… ok. It gets pretty dark in the second scenario. Like I let my inner emo back when I was fifteen control me in that moment. I actually dreamt about this… I think I need help. Have fun with the despair!**

**Editor Note: He really went all in...**

* * *

**So to answer the main suggests or questions from the reviews, also very special because not only am I answering but also The Exiled Darkness.**

**Question 1: Why do Arkos if Pyrrha is portrayed like this?**

**Shady-kun: Because for me it's the most underdeveloped in this community, I also want to improve my writing by creating a romance that in the start breaks what makes it a romance. To be fair, Rooster Teeth can't create Arkos because Pyrrha was a throwaway character, she couldn't be improved upon because her purpose was to die. Memento mori in its finest, you can actually see this best in Season 3. I feel like Pyrrha was a stepping stone for Jaune to go with Ruby but they went for Oscar… because I guess they like pedophilia.**

**Darkness-san: To do Arkos is hard, Pyrrha was mainly a throw-away character who was meant to die. As rude as that sounds, that was one of her end purposes. If you want to show a reality where she is actually shown to have a chance with Jaune, then you could potentially do Restart by Masseffect-TxS. **

**Shady-kun: I agree in the sense where you really need to do a restart fanfic to accomplish this but I believe it's because of the communities' own constraints on how to do Arkos that makes this the only viable option. Darkness-san, is Pyrrha really in love with Jaune or in love with the idea of the normal falling in love with the abnormal.**

**Darkness-san: I think a lot of people don't get Arkos. They always define Pyrrha as a hapless maiden in love with Jaune being the dense idiot who can't take a clue. I believe that if Pyrrha didn't die, then we would have eventually had a genuine Arkos relationship. But they would've drifted apart because they weren't compatible enough. Plus, Pyrrha was holding Jaune back from his growth. I feel that Pyrrha only likes the idea of Jaune not being aware of her fame, and while later on genuinely loving him, I don't think Jaune would feel the same. His motivations are purely to become a huntsman and romance second. Hell, his infatuation with Weiss was more of a joke than a real courting process. Monty, Miles, and Kerry even said so.**

**Question 2: Should Jaune be this dense?**

**Shady-kun: Honestly, in the anime, he really is socially awkward and dense. They try to explain it because he's a farm boy but in fanfictions like this one… it has to be exaggerated or blown out of proportion to create drama or fluff.**

**Darkness-san: I believe that Jaune isn't dense. I believe that he chose not to believe that Pyrrha had feelings for him because of his social awkwardness and his low confidence and ignored it believing that it was a trick or something. I actually think that Jaune is more focused on becoming a huntsman rather than a boyfriend or anything else. His attempt to go out with Weiss being a gag joke rather than anything serious. **

**Question 3: Do Erased?**

**Shady-kun: Let me be clear, why would I touch a piece of shit that ate a piece of shit and dumped a piece of shit that showed itself as complex but was still a piece of shit. When Jojo is a better mystery anime than you, you shouldn't exist, suffer Diavolo's endless deaths. Get the fuck out of here. If you didn't exist, the netorare genre in anime wouldn't have become so popular. I blame you for Love and Lies, Domestic Girlfriend and Darling in the Franxx episode 11, 12 and 17. The fuck would anyone want to get purposefully cucked like that. I will never do the five anime I truly hate: Akame Ga Kill, Erased, Charlotte, Evangelion, and Yuri on Ice. **

**Darkness-san: Screw Erased. I tried watching that anime but it was so boring.**

**Shady-kun: This is why I got an editor like this. A man of true culture and high IQ. He also puts up with me, way better than my last editor.  
**

* * *

Ruby and Yang ran towards the newly revived Summer and hugged her tightly while crying out loud. The silver eyed huntress smiled since she had utterly missed this. She rubbed their backs with her hands while softly whispering. "My babies! I'm so proud of you for what you have done. I'm sorry for everything I've done but I'm back for now. Maybe we can have more time to be together."

The two sisters stopped crying and looked at their _actual _mother and nodded as they said together. "Welcome back, mom!"

Summer was grateful to the entity for giving the opportunity for her to reunite with her family and her friends. She looked to see Raven who still had a stunned expression on her normally stoic face. She then shook her head and decided to look away. Summer sighed since her death would of course change her and her relationship to the team.

She then noticed Jaune Arc who was staring at her as soon as she entered the room with those two other boys. He then shyly turned away when he noticed that she was directly looking at him with a gracious smile. '_So he's the reason why I get to spend this amount of time with my daughters and my wonderful Tai. I should thank him later._'

Neptune whispered to Sun who was looking at the warm family reunion whilst staring intensively at the black cat faunus. "Bro… where the hell did we go?"

Sun shrugged his shoulders. "Well I don't know why we're here. But I ain't complaining."

Neptune countered his critique since it seemed like he had other concerns. "Oh, come on. You're only happy because _she's _here. In case you don't notice I have an iffy relationship with the Schnee going on."

Sun laughed at his friend's distress over the awkward actions that the blue haired teen committed at the dance. "Don't worry about it. Hey Blake!"

He turned his attention to his totally not so obvious crush who only looked at his direction before turning back to the warm family scene. '_Yes! She looked in my direction, definitely an improvement considering there's no White Fang to act as a starting point._'

Summer was able to say her piece to her daughters, then she gave a huge bear hug to Qrow and Tai who were still stunned. "I missed you guys."

The two older men beamed at this and hugged the recently deceased mother of two tightly, they had wished for a scene like this to happen. Now it was here and they didn't want to let it go.

The Creator coughed loudly to get everyone's attention. "Now that everyone's settled down I guess. With our new arrivals, our room has become too crowded to maintain."

"Why can't you extend the room's capability?"

The Creator grimaced from Weiss' question. Better speak the truth this time. "Because I'm lazy and I want everyone to be able to react without it being too bloated. So some may leave for now but they could always come back when they least expect it."

Roman and Neo suddenly disappeared along with Adam which caused Blake to release a sigh of relief from the loss of her ex-boyfriend slash mentor. It meant that things were going to be safer and more orderly around here.

The Creator then looked at Glynda. "I would ask for you to go as well, not because you're not needed. But I must inform you that Mr. Port and Mr. Oobleck are now currently creating a golden lemur statue from your-"

Without a word, Glynda growled and disappeared. An awkward silence fell in the room until a loud cough from Ozpin disturbed the silence. "Well, if my deputy is gone then who shall-"

"How did I get here?" A beautiful fair skinned woman appeared as her platinum blonde hair and blue eyes shone towards the men. Most of her hair was in a half-bun style, with a small bun on the top, and the remainder of her long hair hanging at the bottom. Most of her bangs were tied back, barring several large locks that framed her face to her left.

She wore a white, two piece dress consisting of a sleeveless, diagonally overlapping white pleated top with a raised, pale blue collar adorned with an aquamarine colored rhombus-shaped crystal on the clavicle, surrounded by two smaller white rhombuses. Her long, high-waist skirt was white with a faint purple tint - adorned with white diamond emblems and white wavy lines near the bottom hem, ruffled around the waist and completed with a purple sash. For accessories, she wore gray, circular earrings and a pair of dull brown bracers, and her long fingernails were painted pale lilac.

While the rest of the men were currently staring at the goddess that had descended on the mortal realm. Ozpin had a face of regret and anger but he couldn't stop looking at her. Especially in her human form.

On the other hand, the Creator simply went to the newly arrived woman and whispered in her ear. A look of amusement was seen in her face before becoming stoic again. She then sat down next to Ozpin to where Glynda was.

She gave a charming smile and raised a hand for a handshake. "Hello my name is Juniper. Nice to meet you, I guess I'll be staying here for a while."

Ozpin looked at her hand and quickly looked away. In response, the blonde woman started to tear up as James sneered at his comrade. "Oz?! How dare you ignore this woman's try?! I'm sorry for my friend, my name is James. And you are?"

She looked to James and gave a smile that could have warmed his metal heart. "My name is Juniper. I'm pleased to see all of you."

Juniper or Salem was obviously amused at Ozma's reaction to her, did it- No! She curb stomped that thought before it could be formed. She also noticed that Cinder had not realized that she was there. Well to be fair, she had not seen her in this form.

She was not amused to find out she had been whisked away by another god to do his bidding. This time it was to watch… that would be boring but he assured her that there will be times where she would be excited on what would be shown on screen.

Cinder couldn't shake off the feeling that the new girl was somehow very familiar and she was really curious as to Ozpin's reaction. It was like him staring at a rattlesnake about to bite him… perhaps ex-lovers. She looked at the Creator. "What is next?"

The Creator smiled. "Well for Summer, I decided to get something special. And for the other one… it will be interesting."

**The screen turned on to show Yang who was fidgeting nervously whist in her group of friends. She didn't mean to ditch her baby sister.** **Frankly, she'd rather spend time with her than the 'friends' she took off with. Not that she didn't like them or anything, but Ruby would always be her number one priority over anything else. It was both a genuine feeling **_**and **_**an excuse to reject some of the boys that couldn't 'no' for a hint. Nah, the peeps she ditched Ruby for were not exactly the kind she'd expect to always watch her back. To party with, on the other hand…**

Yang gulped nervously as she was expecting Summer to scold her for doing such an action in the first day of Beacon. Summer instead rubbed her head gently and chuckled. "It's ok Yang. Never forget your own life. Ruby's a grown-up girl, she needs to spread her wings to find new friends."

Ruby complained by giving a cute pout, those were horrible memories of an explosion. "But mom! She left me!"

**Her reason for ditching her cute, adorable, and absolutely socially awkward baby sister was that the girl needed to actually **_**socialize**_**.**

Summer gave a smug smile to the fidgeting Ruby. "You shouldn't make your whole life about killing Grimm. You need to go out and get more friends."

Ruby sighed since she knew she couldn't beat her mom even with her puppy-dog eyes. "Fine. I'll try."

Summer hugged her biological daughter tightly and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "That's all I ask."

**Sure, she had a 'gang' back in Signal, but Yang checked up on them and knew they weren't exactly close—though Ruby probably thought they were. Nah, those folks just cozied up to Ruby at first because she was Uncle Qrow's favorite niece and they would do anything to get on his good side. Of course, they stayed with her because Ruby was super cool, but by that point Yang crossed them off her list of people to keep around lil' Rubes.**

**Was she being overprotective and a little bit controlling? No way. At least, she hoped she wasn't. Ruby never seemed to complain except when she handled her a bit roughly. Not her fault she was so small!**

**Still… Ruby's lack of social skills when it came to making friends out of strangers did concern her a bit. Big Sis Yang was not always going to be around even if she always wanted to. Ruby needed to fly on her own and who better to give her the shove out of the nest than momma bird herself?**

Blake muttered. "Big sis? More like overprotective mom."

Summer laughed at Yang's response being a growl as animalistic as a faunus could get. But she couldn't shake off the sadness of where it was her death that caused this. However she could at least spend this time with her loved ones even if the one responsible for her death was sitting to the guy who gave her the suicide mission in the first place. '_They really do kind of fit as a couple._'

**Besides, it's not like she'll latch on to a creep at the slightest show of kindness. Ruby was a bit naïve, but not **_**that **_**naïve. She drilled into her head never to accept sweets from strangers no matter how tempted she would be. Gods know that was struggle.**

Weiss laughed. "Well I don't think you could remove cookies from that equation."

**"Yo, Yang, what's up?" One of the boys asked her. She forgot his name, but she knew that he was in her class last year. Never really talked to him much, but she did faintly remember him saying he was planning to go to Beacon. Looks like he got accepted despite her pummeling him every time in the ring.**

**Yang grinned up to him, leaving her worries behind. "Nah, I'm cool. What'd you guys do for Spring Break anyway?"**

**Most of the boys and some of the girls in the group smiled and started bragging about their vacation. She had a feeling they were trying to impress her, but she couldn't care less about it. Least they were predictable, shallow though they were.**

**Conversation flowed au natural from there. They were too busy talking about themselves to notice Yang only talking to make a token response of how 'cool' or 'awesome' they were for doing whatever it was they did. Her mind was elsewhere, after all.**

**Was it really right to abandon Ruby like that?** **What if Ruby got lost? Worse, what if she **_**exploded**_**? That wouldn't be possible, right?** **Worst of all, what if she already did something to expel herself?**

"She did. She sneezed on dust and created a crater. That's why you're still Crater Face." Jaune taunted as Ruby pouted.

She yelled out. "At least I don't get sick every time there's a moving vehicle, Vomit Boy!"

"I already told you! It's more common than you would think!" Jaune argued.

**Gods, she was a horrible sister and…**

**No, Yang, she whispered to herself, slow down. They were in Beacon Academy, their headmaster was the chillest guy around since he let Ruby in early, and no matter how disastrous Ruby was in all social endeavors, she wasn't bad enough to do something as stupid as exploding or being expelled like in those anime Ruby liked to watch.**

**Still, she worried.**

Summer giggled at Yang's embarrassed expression. "It's alright Yang, you got that from your father. It also means you love your sister very much."

Yang mumbled nervously, something uncharacteristic of her normally loud and proud behavior. "I can't help it."

**"Sorry, guys, I have to cut our chat short. It's almost time to meet up in the auditorium."**

**Actually, she didn't know if it was at all, but her 'friends' didn't seem to mind and they all started walking over to that place or whatever you call it where teachers make boring speeches that they think would inspire you. Ozpin seemed to be the sort to do something like that. He got that wise man thing going on with the coffee and cane motif he was going for; at least that's how Ruby described him.**

**As luck would have it, many other students were making their way into the assembly hall too. Man, could she guess them or what? Still, there was no sign of a red hood anywhere, but maybe her sis just had the runs. Some kid vomited on the airship earlier, and it wasn't the first time sheer nervousness made Ruby run to the bathroom. Granted, she was six at the time, but, like, it still counted. A big sister never forgets!**

"Oh my Oum! Just stop, don't tell them anymore!" Yang's overprotective nature made a lot of the audience just laugh out loud especially when they revealed more secrets that the red reaper did not want to have anyone else see.

Mercury murmured. "So what the hell is the sex god going to do now?"

**Some chick next to her was talking to her. Was she flirting? Yang didn't know and she didn't much care. Smile and nod, and people would think you're a bonafide listener. She was busy searching for Ruby in the crowd.**

**Just as worry started to fill her heart, she saw her super adorable sis rushing in. Yang beamed.**

**"Ruby!" Yang called out, waving her hand that signaled her to come over.**

Weiss grumbled. "Not as adorable as Zwei."

Nora laughed. "Aww, I knew Yang loved Rubes this much. I didn't expect her to be like Renny for me."

Ren simply sighed at the accusation. "I am not."

**The girl called out looked around confused for a bit before her silver eyes settled on her. She started rushing over. It was then that she noticed that she wasn't alone. For some **_**weird **_**reason, Ruby was holding some blonde noodle's hand. Wait, wasn't he the kid that puked on the ride over? Of all the people to befriend…**

**Ruby finally raced over with a big smile on her face. "Yang! This is Jaune!"**

**The blond noodle waved, giving off a stupid, hapless smile. Rubes sure knew how to pick'em. Now, she was never one to judge a book by its cover, but, honestly, this guy was just screaming harmless. If it wasn't for the fact that she didn't go around punching random people without due cause (and Ruby was a big girl with a giant scythe so she could handle herself if push comes to shove).**

Yang laughed. "He's the blonde noodle after all."

Jaune pouted. "I'm trying to gain some muscle you know. I want to scream danger."

Pyrrha smiled at her leader's insistence to be someone more threatening. "I don't think that's possible. To be fair Jaune, you have a really cute baby face." Jaune pouted even more at hearing Pyrrha say that but his teammates laughed instead.

**"Sup, Jaune. I'm Yang. Rubes' big sis." She greeted him politely enough, grinning up at him. Tall, blonde, and a noodle—any girl with a maternal instinct would want to just nab him up. Herself included if she didn't like her dudes… well,** _**not likely to die on his first mission**_**, is somewhere in the ball park.**

Summer giggled. "Oh, Yang. You can't do that. How will Ruby find herself a good man if you will just traumatize him?"

Yang grumbled. "I can't help it. What should I do?"

Summer smiled. "Encourage him to make grandbabies for me and Tai." The remaining Xiao-Long and Rose family were shocked, how she could even propose that off the rip. Raven simply sighed because she knew who Summer as a person really was, she didn't care about what others deemed as normal.

**He waved. "Hi. Like Ruby said, I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc. Nice, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." He winked, but Yang had a feeling it was more of a joke than an attempt to flirt. Nice. She liked guys with a sense of humor.**

**"Do they?" She challenged, raising an eyebrow.**

**Ruby giggled. "I do! He's my boyfriend!"**

… Mercury then prostrated himself to the floor. "The Sex God is back! He even got a girl without even being cool, they just met!"

Jaune blushed heavily especially when Summer looked at his direction and giggled. That meant he had… flirted and got a girlfriend after her dust accident. Shouldn't he feel a bit weirded out that Ruby still wasn't legal? '_I think these scenarios are messing with my rational thinking to replace it with desires. Also how am I a sex god?_'

… "**Wait, WHAT?!"**

Yang growled. "My thoughts exactly."

Blake simply laughed at the timing of these events. "I guess it all started with a crater."

**Glynda glared at her colleague who had refused to even bother helping with what had happened earlier in the auditorium. The structural damages were going to be a pain in budget. "I warned you."**

**The headmaster nodded. "You did."**

Ozpin was amused from the nearly identical back and forth that Glynda would do when she was right. "It is funny to see."

Juniper giggled. "Yes, quite so. It seems you are still incapable of making the right actions up till now. You need others to clean up your messes, since you're lazy."

Ozpin's response was to clench his fist and actually destroy the coffee mug causing his special brand to fall to his legs but it didn't affect him. He directed all his attention at Juniper with a glare so fierce that all the others in the audience shivered in fear. Juniper simply responded with a smirk while Raven commented. "Whoever this girl is… I like her."

**"Yang Xiao Long—while a remarkable fighter—tends to be overzealous in her emotions. Especially when it comes to matters regarding her sister."**

**"Temperance will be gained with time. Need I remind you of a similar young, blonde woman with a fierce… personality back in her youth?" Ozpin simply smirked when he saw Glynda's hands tighten around her riding crop.**

James sputtered with a cough as Ozpin directed his attention to deliver a smug grin at his old friend. "We… Well she was fierce indeed."

**Even though with scarlet blushing on her cheeks, she still kept her composure. "Ruby Rose. Qrow taught her well, but, in many ways, too similar to him but lacks the maturity to rein in that recklessness to be an effective Huntress. I recommended against her placement, but you invited her nevertheless."**

**Ozpin sipped from his coffee mug without a care in the Remnant. "I have explained my reasons."**

**This time, she did not even bother stopping herself from rolling her eyes.** **"Last and very much least is Jaune Arc. You and I both know his transcript is a forgery. Must we allow him to play his charade?"**

**Ozpin chuckled at his colleague's insistence to have the young blonde removed. "Yes, and, for now, we will see how he fares. If he proves himself, what is the harm of having another Huntsman amidst us?"**

Juniper chuckled. "So this is how you pick hunters nowadays, Ozpin. Such carefulness. I wonder why the Grimm haven't been beaten yet?"

The sarcasm definitely was dripping since Ozpin grimaced and faced Juniper with a snarl. "I don't expect you to understand how to manage other people, Juniper."

The two stared at each other as lightning escaped from their eyes. None of them realized that they had released a lot of aura to intimidate one another that it was causing the room to feel very uncomfortable. Luckily the Creator was able to solve that problem but the two still glared at each other.

Coco laughed. "Honestly, I feel like if we take our eyes off of them. They'd hate fuck each other."

Juniper chuckled at the suggestion. "Oh but only if he could. If I remember anything from my time with Ozpin, is that he always had a problem of getting up."

Ozpin slammed his fist on another coffee mug that broke instantly while he looked and saw the smug look of Juniper who was definitely enjoying the opportunity to ruin his image.

**She sighed, her hand running through her face. "Ozpin, with all due respect, I comply with many, if not all, your more questionable judgments, but do excuse me if I have trouble accepting that their enrollment in Beacon is a boon of any sort."**

**"Glynda." He called her name in that **_**really infuriating **_**calm** **voice of his. "I am not a seer. I could not have foreseen Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc to enter into a romantic relationship within minutes of meeting each other."**

Pyrrha giggled, she was getting used to that maybe she wouldn't be able to see a situation with her and Jaune. Also Ruby was better for Jaune than Weiss anyways. "I didn't know you were that smooth."

Jaune shrugged his shoulders. "That other me must have been really, really good to impress Ruby like that."

**She exploded. "Miss Xiao Long destroyed the entire auditorium!"**

**"It is a commendable feat. Also credit to you for fixing everything." Ozpin clearly did not see the way Glynda had grinded her teeth and wished to use her semblance to flick him out of his tower.**

"Sometimes, is Glynda simply your handyman or your deputy?" James asked to which Ozpin shrugged his shoulders.

"She's whatever the situation calls for, I guess."

**"How so? Nearly every passing Huntsmen has the ability to destroy the school twice over if they just so happen to wake up moody."**

**Ozpin chuckled. "Ah, but am I referring to Miss Xiao Long? No, it is a commendable feat for Jaune Arc to have managed to duck and weave for as long as he have against a formidable Huntress-to-be."**

Everyone looked at Jaune as he nervously grumbled. "Why are you all looking at me like that?! Ask him." He then pointed to the screen as if that would help.

Yang groaned. "There's no way I could miss a punch against Lover Boy. I must have been taking it easy then."

Nora pointed out the contradiction. "But Yang… you destroyed the auditorium and it took Pyr and Weiss to stop you."

"… He must have been really lucky then." Yang answered with a frown.

**Glynda opened her mouth to oppose, but stopped. She had watched the chaos unfold firsthand and it took her time to calm many of the panicked students. If not for a Miss Nikos and Miss Schnee to assist, she expected the damage would have been more severe. Nevertheless, she reviewed what glimpses she seen of the so-called 'fight' between Miss Xiao Long and Mister Arc. Though the latter never struck back, his movements in dodging the former appeared refine, meaning he did have experience and practice.**

**Though that posed a certain question: If Jaune Arc was as skilled as she saw, why go to the trouble of forging transcripts?** **Beacon did have an entrance exam that need not required previous enrollment to a combat school even if prospective students rarely used that option.**

**"None of this makes sense." She remarked though it came off as more of an indignant grunt than anything refined as one would expect from her.**

**Ozpin chuckled. "Love never does."**

Summer chuckled. "I can attest to that." Tai felt a bit ashamed when Summer when she said that because he knew that his second love never felt anything bad about being the rebound after a week since Raven's departure.

**The love of two teenagers who decide to be together after just meeting or the love of a sibling whose concern for their own caused mass rioting and wanton destruction?** **"I still want them in detention after initiation."**

**Ozpin sighed. "Glynda… You have to let it-"**

**She interrupted him. "Two weeks. At the minimum."**

James chuckled. "No wonder you made her the deputy."

Ozpin was able to get his coffee and he noticed that Juniper was not going to add anything so he was safe… for now. "Yes, she says she hates work and then wants to have more. Sometimes I can't understand Glynda."

**Well he couldn't stop her when she was this insistent about detentions. Less paperwork for him to deal with.**

**Whilst reading her adult literature, she had come to a conclusion about her new life as a huntress-in-training. Upon reflection, her expectations for Beacon were blown away by reality. Literally.**

**She expected awkward teenagers. She expected that, even amongst such a diverse group of students, there would be some that may hold biases against Faunus, e.g. the Schnee heiress—why she decided to enter Beacon when Atlas was a better choice for the girl, she couldn't care less to know.**

Weiss hmphed at the mention of her 'bias'. "That isn't true, I-"

Ruby chuckled at Weiss' insistence of being fair to faunus despite her previous experiences. "Weiss, you did make Blake go away when-"

"I learned from it Ruby!"

**What she did not expect was a whirlwind romance happening within **_**minutes **_**of** **the airship landing on campus grounds, a protective sibling dueling the paramour, and a finale with sister fighting sister with the younger one fighting to defend the love of her life. For better and for worse, this was **_**exactly **_**the plot of her second favorite series, Knight of Lancaster.**

"Hmmm… I've never really read it but I heard it was very popular. Maybe I should read it." Blake talked to herself.

Jaune was confused. "Lancaster… what a weird name for a couple."

**Blake knew life was not exactly a bouquet of roses. She understood firsthand the injustices that occurred in the world. How there were many that fought for their lives every day to get a minuscule amount of respect. She watched as others suffered and she, in turn, suffered as well. The world was not kind, but… but…**

**For just one brief moment, life was like the fantasies she lost herself to.** **Who knew the boy who puked on the airship and the kid with the rattling knees could illicit such emotions from her. It was almost criminal.**

Yang wiggled her eyebrows teasingly at the embarrassed cat. "Aww, you're such a romantic at heart, partner. Who woulda thought?"

Blake growled. "I will end you."

**Though it wasn't entirely too bad, Blake couldn't help but think. Try as she might, even as chaos descended upon her as the blonde attacked the other blonde and the younger girl fought back against her sibling, she stood there (in the shadows in safety) morbidly enthralled by it all. Gods, what did that say about her?**

"That you are like your stalker, Sun." Weiss drew a comparison between the two faunus as the monkey one stood up to defend his honor.

Sun growled. "Hey, I wasn't stalking, I was just keeping a close eye on Blake. Totally different, guys." Or not… everybody sweat dropped at that lousy defense of one's actions.

**Blake sighed, closed her book, stood up, and promptly left. As she exited the hall, Blake held a private prayer for the vomit boy and the socially awkward girl. She had hoped that they would still be able to live out her fantasy after the fight with the girl's sister.**

**A quick walk would ease her pounding heart, to wall those intrusive thoughts of **_**romance **_**from entering her head.** **"Come on." She gasped, "The world doesn't operate on fantasy logic."**

Neptune spoke his thoughts out loud. "Wouldn't this world count as a fantasy… I mean we have supernatural abilities against monsters. What's next… magic?"

Ozpin coughed out loudly as something got stuck in his throat while Juniper simply snickered at seeing his situation. Cinder's eyes widened as she stared more intently at Juniper who looked behind her and gave her a frightening smile. '_… Mistress?!_'

**As she passed by a door, something caught her eye. The door in question appeared close, but upon inspection she noticed it was not fully shut. Curiosity had her reach forward to see what lied inside.**

**She froze when a soft, feminine moan reached her ears from the other side of the door.**

Emerald groaned in pain. "Another sex scene that we won't get to see. By this point, it's actually softcore."

Nora giggled. "Yeah I wonder who it is. Doing it so late at night when everyone's supposed to go to sleep before the initiation."

**"Ruby, shush, you can't be too loud!" It was the blonde noodle! Was he doing what she thought he was actually doing to the girl?**

"…Way to go Ruby!" Summer enthusiastically cheered of the new actions. Her daughter was definitely following her example on how to pursue a relationship.

"MOM!" Both sisters were embarrassed especially when a lot of the audience started laughing and… Mercury started praising in Jaune's name while bowing to the floor. Jaune on the other hand had started pounding on the floor as tears fled from his eyes.

"N-No… not this time… the F.B.I is gonna get me."

**"I doubt anyone will come around here. You worry too much, Jaune!" It was definitely the younger girl!**

"I-"

Summer interrupted Yang and grinned. "You watched her as a girl, now you get to see her become a woman. I also heard you helped in one of those scenarios."

Yang blushed as memories of that time where the two sisters made out with Jaune had flooded her head. She was sane enough to make one complaint. "Wait… you're supposed to be the protective mother? Shouldn't you-"

Summer giggled. "Priorities change when you die. Now that I'm back for a little while, I want to now see my beautiful daughters get many grandbabies." She then looked at Jaune who had gotten out of his fear and blushed. "Maybe with a blonde knight."

She laughed at their tomato red expressions that littered on their faces. '_Was it like this for Raven and I with Tai… probably not._'

**Oh Gods. What were they doing there? Didn't they just meet? Wasn't she **_**fifteen**_**?**

**"I think I'm way past worried." He half-shouted, but then realized his own mistake and lowered his voice. "I mean… you… laid it out there bare…"**

**Blake gulped, leaning closer to the door. B-bare? She could barely hear him, only capturing bits and pieces.**

Blake's head released a cloud of smoke. She fainted with a nosebleed and a dirty smile on her face as she mumbled. "Bare… and out there…"

Yang simply made a face palm. "Great the closet pervert is out cold."

**"I dunno why. It just… clicked to me, I suppose." The girl, Ruby, replied cheerfully.**

**Wasn't that… sweet? Naïve? How could anyone be able to form a bond of trust so quickly? So easily? It was impossible and, honestly, just plain stupid. She was fifteen. He was seventeen. Both just started in Beacon. Give it a few months and the two's romance would end in nothing but heartache and tears.**

**She didn't envy them. She didn't envy them at all.**

**"Ruby…" Jaune's voice dropped even lower and once more she strained her ears to hear. "…this is your first time."**

Ren laughed. "I hope you are very gentle with Ruby, Jaune."

Jaune growled. "Of course I would, it's Ruby… ah!" He then blushed since he revealed that out loud didn't he… He looked behind him to see an equally embarrassed but relieved Ruby Rose but she couldn't look at him. '_Did I hurt her that bad?_'

**No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. N. O. NO!**

**Blake had enough of this. She pulled out from eavesdropping and turned away, rushing out as soon as possible. Blake refused to be privy to that. She ran silently through the halls, a fierce blush overtaking her light features.** **Blake needed to find the older sister. Yang, was it? She couldn't be the one to interfere, but family had authority. She just needed to find her, point her in the right direction, and all would be well. She wasn't envious of their romance at all!**

Mercury chuckled. "If emo bull were still here, he would doubt that completely."

Emerald laughed. "Even if he was the biggest maniac, the cat would still love him regardless."

**Gods, how was she going to tell dad? **_**What **_**was she going to tell dad? 'Sorry, pops, Ruby got a boyfriend five minutes upon arriving and I let the temper get the best of me and destroyed the auditorium?' Dad was tolerant, gave her and Rubes a lot of freedom, but this was beyond the scope of getting home late from a party or beating up a bad guys' lair. She trashed his alma mater and he probably wouldn't even give her a hesitant high five for beating up the creeper creeping on Ruby because she **_**didn't **_**beat that blonde bastard up.** **Plus, he dodged all of her moves! Who does that? Jerk!**

Weiss laughed at noticing Yang's rapid changes to embarrassment to anger and back again. It became a periodical cycle by this point. "Is daddy's girl afraid?"

Yang's eyes and hair glowed red and looked to Weiss with murderous intent. But she was stopped by a revived Blake who held the brawler with all of her strength. She lost that anger when she saw Ruby was laughing openly. '_Was her character becoming… stale and predictable._'

**Worst of all, though, was that her sweet, baby girl of a little sister, pure-and-innocent-cinnamon-roll Ruby Rose fought her badass bombshell of an older sister for… for… for a blonde noodle she just met! What was the old adage? 'Blood is thicker than dust' and all that?**

**"ARGH!" Yang shouted, spitting out the remains of her toothpaste. She inspected the mirror and caught two girls eyeing her warily. Yang snarled, a fierce glare bearing down on them.**

**They refused to leave. "WHAT?" She challenged, but the force of her voice sent them scurrying out the bathroom.**

**Yang could hear them whispering as they ran off. Great, she thought, they're gossiping about me already.**

**She was no stranger to peeps gossiping about her. It came with the territory of being the most bombastic girl in Signal. More than once she had to deal with the monthly rumor where she put out to some guy looking to score dude points with the bros. One match in the ring made sure they recanted whatever they boasted. She flirted around, not slept around.**

"Damn right!" Yang shouted out loud. '_Seriously why are there so many scenarios where I'm either a loose woman or a sexual deviant?_'

**What sucked though was that the source of the gossiping and her soon-to-be plummeting popularity was because of her temper. Her so-called 'friends' she ditched Ruby for decided she was not cool enough to hang with them anymore after her little spar with her sister. Yang couldn't fix this mess by punching someone out.**

**Even if she so desperately wanted to Deck that noodle right in the schnozz.**

Jaune feared for his life based on his alternate self's actions but when he looked at Yang, he got a teasing kind of a smile. "Don't worry Lover Boy. I'm not gonna hit you that hard." Never mind he was dead after they left this dimension.

**Yang walked out of the bathroom with her stuff, and made her way to the little area she reserved for herself and Ruby. All the good spots were gone by the time she and Ruby came back from their lecture from Goodwitch, ending with the two of them getting two weeks detention after initiation was over and done with. Jaune, the bastard, somehow, was not punished because 'he didn't start or continue the fight.' Started the fight? Nah, that was putting it lightly. He started a **_**war.**_

"Damn, you rubbed the wrong side of Yang. Is this why you're still the fearless leader?" Nora asked.

To which Jaune have a wan smile and simply replied. "Among other things."

**As she dropped down atop her sleeping bag, some black-haired girl in a black bow came running up to her. She was panting.** **"Y-Yang, right?" The girl asked. She had this mysterious beauty thing going on. "Ruby's sister?"**

**Okay, what? She eyed her with an eyebrow raised. Was she about to walk into some mean girl trap or whatever? However, by how red the girl was in the face and the utter desperation in her eyes, this wasn't some alpha bitch tactic.** **"Yeah, that's right. What about it?"**

**The girl smiled, and man was it a cute one. Was she going to be having some competition on campus?** **"Okay, good, come with me. Quick, it's about Ruby and t-that boy. They're…"**

"Don't ruin the chance of true love!" Summer argued.

Qrow tried to reason with his old teammate and crush. "Summer… they only just met. Aren't things going too fast?"

Summer shook her head. "No, they've been on a reasonable path. I remember it only took three days of continuous action to give Yang a baby sister."

Her entire family wanted to hide now from the embarrassing secrets that the matriarch was bringing out.

**"Yang!"** **Seeing only a glimpse of red petals, she felt her entire body lurch forward as a small girl crashed into her stomach to wrap her in a fierce hug. The result forced her to the ground.**

**"OhmygoshYangI'msosorryIdidn'tmeantogetusdetentionandyouleftsoquicklybeforeicouldapologizeandexplainaboutwhathappenedandIjustwanttoletyouknowthatI'msupersorrybutIstillreallylikeJaunesoyouhavetoaccepthisokay?"**

**Warmth spread around her chest as she felt her little sister snuggle against her stomach. Probably would've scored more teasing points if she nuzzled her breasts, but she wasn't about to ruin the moment. Honestly, she wasn't upset with her. Nah, her anger was reserved for **_**that boy**_**.**

"Aww! You guys made up." Nora cooed from the showing of sisterly love.

**"Alright, alright, slow down, kiddo. Geez, let me go already." Yang laughed as Ruby let go of her. "I wasn't… upset with you. You just took me by surprise."**

**"Dad said to be honest upfront right away to avoid misunderstandings. So… that's what I did."**

**Yang frowned. "Wait, wait, wait. You're not apologizing for pranking me to making me believe vomit boy was your boyfriend and making me flip out?"**

**Ruby cocked her head in that cutesy way to get out of trouble with dad. Too bad it never worked on her. "Um…"**

**She chuckled nervously. "No?"**

Tai chuckled. "Hmm… whatever that Ruby sees in this version of Jaune must be really special."

**She felt ready to burst again. No, Yang chastised herself, focus on one thing at a time. "Ruby Rose, what are you thinking? I told you to make friends, yeah, but I didn't say to go run off with the first boy you meet!"**

**"Yang! Jaune's cool! He's great! You should give him a chance! Besides, I'm a big girl. He's a good guy and, y'know, I wanted to snatch him up before another red-haired girl with a polearm weapon sinks her claws onto him!"**

Pyrrha pouted. '_You don't have to kick a girl when she's already down. I'll probably never have one with me and Jaune. Am I really alright with that…_'

**Yang rolled her eyes at the obvious exaggeration. What other red-haired girl could use a scythe like hers? She sighed. "Okay, tell me honestly, Ruby. Did Jaune do anything to you?"**

**"What? You mean, like, hypnotize me?"**

**Yang nodded, it must have been like a semblance to capture her poor, innocent baby sister.**

**Ruby giggled in response. "Pft, right. Jaune's cool, but not **_**that **_**cool."**

Another arrow pierced Jaune's heart of easily destroyed self-ego. '_You don't have to kick a Jaune when he's already down._'

**Ruby rushed forward and grabbed him by his wrist, pulling him back. "Jaune! Wait! Don't go! We're sorry! How about we wash up your hoodie? It's our fault you got dirty. We did get kinda dumb back there."**

**"Ruby! I'm being serious here! Did he or did he not do anything to you?"**

**Ruby giggled, not taking it serious at all. Gods, why did she get stuck with such a flighty sister? "Well, to be completely honest with you, Yang. You should be more worried about me doing something to him!"**

**She gasped. "Ruby!"**

**"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! He's the bees' knees, Yang. Give him a shot." No… no she did not just do what she thought she did. Did Ruby really give her the puppy dog eyes? Dammit. No. Gods. Dammit.**

Weiss smirked at Yang's weakness. "Didn't realize-"

Yang fired back. "Oh like you don't get your icy heart melted when Zwei and Ruby do it to you."

Weiss fidgeted her fingers and looked away as red flooded her cheeks. "I… I concede."

**Yang growled at her baby sister, infuriated at her situation. "This is stupid. This entire day has been stupid. Fine, whatever, but I'm giving you two a month. Two months tops before you both break up, and I'll be the one jumping up and down and saying, 'I told you so'."**

**Her sister laughed, and as much Yang didn't appreciate it right now, she did feel a big happy that she made her sister happy. She would keep a close eye on Jaune and if he did **_**anything **_**untoward** **towards Ruby, she'll be breaking his sword. And no, she didn't mean the one he kept in that sheathe.**

Jaune held his crotch and whimpered. "No, not my Juan de Arc. Not him."

**"Oh, hi Blake!"**

**Who was Blake? Yang looked up and found the girl with the blushing face and black bowtie's eyes widening in alarm. She immediately excused herself.**

**"You know her, Ruby?"**

**"Nope! But as you and Jaune's mom say, strangers are just friends you've haven't made yet!"**

Ruby nodded. "Great advice for someone as socially awkward as me!"

**Curiously, it was Nora that pointed it out.** **"Hey Ren, have you seen Jaune all day?"**

Ren was surprised at the fast change of scenery, just a while ago they were in the auditorium and now they were in their dorm room. "That's strange."

**Atop his bed, Ren peered from a book he checked out from the library. It chronicled the various ways towns and villages operated outside the protected shelter of each kingdoms' cities, providing examples and anecdotes that described how they thrived on their own terms. Though Nora thought it was a boring read on account of the author being rather dry in his writing, Ren believed it to be a fount of knowledge. If more people understood and applied some of the things this book described, then…**

Nora groaned. "Who'd read something so boring?!" Ren glared at her but of course she didn't notice.

**"Renny, hello? You there?" Nora asked, waving her hand right in front of him with her ever-present manic grin.**

**Ren shook his head, and answered her first question, "No, I spent my morning reading. He was already gone by the time I awoke if that helps." He was not too concerned. Jaune could take care of himself, after all. He wasn't the leader of the team for nothing.**

**Nora crossed her arms and grumbled, falling face-first into the open bed beside her longtime companion. In a muffle, she said, "I don't know, Renny; I have a bad feeling. Am I just being paranoid?"**

**The taciturn Huntsman-to-be immediately closed his book. In all of his experiences he accumulated, one important lesson he learned early on in his friendship with Nora was that her 'bad feelings' always held some substance. It would not be right for Ren to dismiss it.**

**"We should look for him."**

**However, before either Nora or Ren could rise from the bed, the door leading into their dorm was kicked open. A ferocious growl could be heard on the other side and rushing through the doorway was none other than an angry Yang Xiao Long with her semblance activated.**

Sun whistled. "Damn, that's a lot of power. So Yang becomes a berserker, huh? What do you think-… Um, buddy why are you like that?"

His compatriot was shivering in fear. "I tried to flirt with that… I'm lucky to be alive."

**"Where is he?" Yang growled. "I swear I will tear him from limb to limb and…"**

"What did I do now?"

Blake chuckled. "Maybe you two married in front of her."

**She stalked in circles in the dorm, not noticing the two that sat worried on the bed, clutching on to one another like a life preservative. If Yang hadn't been so upset, she would have made a joke over how it was about time Nora and Ren found themselves in bed touching each other intimately. Unfortunately, the only thing on her mind was murder.**

**"You two!" The blonde shouted, finally taking note of the pair and pointing a finger at them accusingly. "Explain this!"**

**Yang stalked up to them and pulled out a crumpled note from one of her pockets, practically shoving it into Nora's hands.**

**"'Dear team, I apologize for the abrupt notice, but… WAIT, WHAT!" Nora shrieked.**

Nora laughed. "Must have been something that made me mad."

**Ren and Yang winced at the high-pitched wail. The former beckoning Nora to tell him what was making her so upset. Instead of replying, she shoved the note into his chest.**

**"'—but Jaune and I can't waste any more time in Beacon. We're off to save the world. Love, Ruby Rose. P.S. This was my idea, not Jaune's. I hope you all won't be too upset! Come find us if you want to help!'" Ren narrowed his eyes at the letter. "Did Jaune and Ruby just drop out?"**

**Yang growled. "They just didn't **_**dropout**_**. They fucking **_**eloped**_**! And why is my old man so chill with this!"**

"WHAT?!" Jaune and Ruby both yelled out with Tai and Summer giving their appreciation for such a well thought-out action.

Yang on the other hand growled, so this is what would happen if she let her sister take advantage of her generous nature. Weiss groaned in pain from such an immediate backlash. "Oum, these two idiots would be the death of me."

**"I'm afraid you lost me." From what he read, the two merely dropped out. While that was concerning subject all on its own and it took all of his strength not to panic as the two women before him were doing, Ren failed to see how any of that was linked to the two eloping.**

**Yang wanted to throttle Ren. She knew she shouldn't. She knew he didn't know the intricacies and quirks of her little sister. It wasn't his fault. It still didn't stop her from wanting to wring his neck for not getting it and even trying to defend their decision (which, in hindsight, he was not—he tried to remain calm and passive as always).**

**"Before our mom died, whenever she and dad went out on a date, she would often tell Ruby that they were off to save the world." She remembered those memories fondly. She would smile and laugh if she wasn't so angry. "Ruby always wanted to come with them. So mom told Ruby that when she grows up, she'll find someone she'll love to help 'save the world with.'"**

**"So, does that mean—"**

**"It's also a euphemism for sex! My little sister just went off with **_**that **_**little fucker to go fu-"**

Ruby looked at her mother. "So every time you and dad went off-"

Summer immediately nodded and rubbed her daughter's head. "Yup. Your father and I have to sometimes go out and do _it _without mentally scarring you guys."

Ruby found reason in her mother's excuse but had to ask. "Is that why you brought Zwei's leash and the whip."

Tai sputtered red while Raven and Qrow slowly backed away from the blonde bear in disgust. He had to regain his honor. "Well… I like it when Summer's a bit… rough." Both daughters wanted to go back into the ditch and hide to preserve their dignity.

**"FOUND IT!" Ren and Yang turned to find Nora wielding Magnhild in her hands and a determined scowl on her features. She said, "No one just runs away from family like that. They better have a good reason to do what they just did. Otherwise, I'm breaking their legs so they'll never leave."**

"Yeah what she said! You thinking about running away Jauney." She threatened her fearless leader who immediately cowed into submission.

He grumbled. "I don't think I'd last a minute with you chasing after me." He shuddered as visions of a Beacon Civil War passed through his mind. 'Whoa, freaky…'

**Yang smirked, looking pleased. "Hey, go ahead and break Jaune's legs for all I care, but leave Rubes to me. No one **_**abandons **_**Yang** **Xiao Long." Tears took to her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. Underneath her breath, she muttered, "Never expected **_**her **_**to be the one to do it…"**

**Ren looked from one Huntress to the other. "Ladies, I feel that we need to remain calm. We should report this to the Headmaster. I doubt this is the proper way to withdraw from school."**

**"We don't have time! I don't know where they're going, but they should still be in Vale proper! I know a guy who could tell us if he saw a bunch of kids like them running around!" Yang argued. The flames and red eyes of her semblance began to fade. Burning rage no longer consumed her. In its place was a cold, hardened resolve.**

"And there goes sanity out of the window." Blake commented.

**"Ren and I will look at places where they'll hide. We know a thing or two about not being noticed."** **Feeling like he lost all control of the situation, Ren had no other choice but to accept his fate. He nodded when Nora looked to him for support. He would never abandon her, and neither would he abandon the friends that just fled.**

**As plans were made and assurances secured, Weiss peeked into her dorm with reservation. While she did not condone her partner dating Ruby Rose on account of it being rather irresponsible when they both should be preparing for a life as Huntsmen, Weiss didn't like it when Yang often intruded into their sanctuary whenever she was feeling paranoid about the couple. Pyrrha also joined her in order to report this to the headmaster, surely they would know how to handle the situation.**

Everyone looked at Ozpin for an answer but he simply said with a stone cold face. "I would congratulate them on their marriage."

**To her surprise, Weiss and Pyrrha found their other teammates and Yang looking ready to go on a manhunt.**

**"Umm… what is going on?" She asked with trepidation.**

**Ren, being reliable as always, answered, "Jaune and Ruby eloped. We're going to go find them."**

**"Wait, what?!"**

**Weiss looked to Pyrrha who was unusually silent and then after much intense staring from Yang and Nora. The undefeated champion caved in. "S-Sorry… they named me the godmother… I was just so happy."**

Pyrrha was elated to know that Jaune would consider her becoming a godparent to his kids. Although she would have preferred it to her being the actual mother to his kids. Beggars can't be choosers.

Jaune held her hand and smiled. "You'd always be the first option for me."

With new resolved strength instead of shying away like a certain type of 'dere' from this conversation. She smiled back to him. "Thank you Jaune. I appreciate the gesture."

The Creator appeared and had a very grim expression on his face. "I didn't want to show this but the higher ups insisted. Fair warning to you all, what you are seeing could be a potential future for your world. It is also very horrid to watch, so I understand if you might not be able to watch. If so, then I can simply bring you out and bring you in when it's over and done."

The people in the room were confused but also curious to see this apparent scenario that could happen in their future. Seeing no objections or comments, he started the scenario and some of them visibly let out their shock.

James was shaking along with Winter in anger or was it something else. "What… happened?"

**Atlas was burning, its skies were blood red and black with smoke. Its people were screaming while the droves of Nevermores and Wyverns surrounded the skies. A majority of its infrastructure had turned into rubble while the streets were littered with blood or dead bodies. The once proud cybernetic army along with the airship battalions of Atlas lay in waste across various areas of the capital, riddled with dust bullets or Grimm type damage.**

**In the amphitheater where the normal occurrence was to bring its people hope with the displays of its impressive Paladins and airships. However the people who were being crowded into the center by a company of human soldiers wielding tommy guns wearing bear masks that has half of its face divided into two parts by the center. The right side is white and has the classic expression of a blushing teddy bear. The left side is black and shows a much sinister appearance where the red horizontal and jagged eye was glowing red with an evil smile.**

Ruby was unnerved by the bear masks especially with its sinister appearance. Summer was there to comfort her daughter. "What is with that design?"

No one was able to answer the red reaper's question as James looked like he was about to smash something. How could this have happened under his watch? To see the proud army he helped construct, laid in pieces, was really depressing.

**The people were men, women and children who had looks of despair. Mothers held their crying children and babies close while fathers begged for the men to let them go. The only exception for the group were the prideful and incensed looks of Jacques and Whitley Schnee. They were both forced from their mansion by these bear-wearing hooligans to apparently meet one of their leaders of the Ultimate Despair.**

Weiss was shocked and frightened. "Father… Whitley… how? Where's mother?! What happened to our security?!" Winter was also visibly concerned at seeing the state of her family, she might not love the patriarch but it didn't mean she could still feel.

Ozpin growled in an unusual fit of anger. "Those cowards."

"**Please, don't kill us!" One of the people shouted out to the unmoving motley crue of gun-wielding bear masked men. Suddenly they moved to salute as loud but proud footsteps rang out through the area.**

**What shocked the crowd including the Schnees was the red-eyed and manic-wearing smile of the Schnee Heiress. Weiss was adorned in a golden dress that extended to her ankles, her classic high heels, and a golden crown atop her head. Next to her was Neptune who wore the same manic smile and had a camera on his hands as he pictured everywhere around the area. More men wearing the same bear masks were marching behind them and only stopped when Weiss had raised her hand.**

Everyone was either slightly surprised or shocked at the visible differences of their Weiss and the Weiss on screen along with Neptune. "What?" Weiss was simply flabbergasted at seeing another version of herself but this time it was different. This one felt wrong… and evil.

Neptune stood up in surprise. "What the hell am I even doing there?!"

**Having enough with this situation Jacques had stood up and shouted angrily. "What is the meaning of this tomfoolery?! Weiss, I demand you to-"**

**Out of nowhere one of the men had walked up and smacked the patriarch of the Schnee Family on the stomach with his tommy gun. Jacques fell to the ground in an embarrassing way as he threw up some spittle and groaned in pain. Whitley tried to intervene but after one of the bear masked men pointed a gun to his head, he decided to kneel down with his arms up in surrender.**

**The man who had hit Jacques with a gun fell to the ground bleeding with a hole in his chest. It definitely shocked the crowd who were aghast at seeing the Weiss heiress with her revolver out and smoke coming out of the barrel. She did a little curtsy bow as Neptune had taken a picture. "Nice shot, Weiss! This will definitely bring out more despair. Seeing our troops get killed by their leader without hesitation will definitely bring up the guys' morale."**

"What is going on?! Weiss Cream would never do such a thing!" Yang exclaimed as said girl shuddered under her alternate self's lack of humanity to shoot an ally. Why was she acting like a princess?

"**Wha-"**

**Weiss coughed loudly which brought everyone's attention on her. "I shall say this in words that you will all understand. Atlas is now safe from all problems and is filled with the warm embrace of despair. In the name of our Glorious Salem, I, Weiss Schnee, will give out despair to all those who love me and want to oppose me."**

"How?!" James was unnerved yet shocked to find out that Weiss Schnee was now working for Salem.

Ozpin coughed loudly to get the general's attention. "James! We will get our answers anyways, in the meanwhile… I have to remind you that this is simply a prediction of the future."

**Whitley had enough of his sister's weird behavior. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"**

**Weiss giggled from her brother's outburst. "Nothing is wrong with me Whitley. My lord and savior Salem had simply showed me how great despair was for everyone. So as the rightful ruler of Atlas, I will give all of the people despair. Starting with all of you."**

**She snapped her fingers which caused the men behind her to go into the group and grab all the children and push away all the protesting parents. Whitley was left in the group of adults where Weiss grinned. "Now-"**

Summer frowned since she could tell where this was going. She didn't know if she should shield her daughters away from this but she trusted that they could handle this. Tai and Qrow felt the same but Winter wanted to cover Weiss' eyes. '_I have a bad feeling about this._'

**She turned to the crying children. "Do not cry, soon you will feel despair. Neptune, my darling be ready with your camera. The Ultimate Photographer should not miss such a spectacle like this."**

**She raised her left arm as the others pointed their guns at the innocent civillians, Jacques saw the situation and tried to bribe the men with his riches but they were unmoving. "As the Ultimate Princess, I declare… **_**execution**_**!"**

**She lowered it as the screams of the children, the snapping of the camera and the gunfire sounded off in the area. The bear masked men had repeatedly emptied their clips within the tommy guns on everyone. No one was safe from the execution, after a minute, the group's bodies were riddled with holes including her family members.**

Weiss screamed in terror as she saw her family be brutally murdered in front of her. She was terrified about her alternate self's enjoyment of committing such a horrid atrocity. Her elder sister immediately moved to comfort her in a hug. "Weiss, listen to me. You _are and never will _be like that. It's ok I'm here."

The heiress of the Schnee Dust Company decided to cry in her sister's arms, her teammates were also flabbergasted at what had just occurred along with Team JNPR, Sun and Neptune, Coco and Velvet.

**Weiss moaned out loudly in pleasure upon seeing her dead father and younger brother. "The pain! The agony! Oh, seeing my beloved family gunned down in front of me is so… so, so despairful!"**

**Neptune had not stopped taking pictures of the gruesome event and had even moved in closer to take pictures of the victims. "This is great, Weiss! Salem will love this! This will bring out so much despair to all of your enemies."**

James had slammed his fist on the armrest next to him which exploded into tiny bits, he was outraged on what he saw happen to the citizens he promised to protect. Ozpin frowned from the show of unnecessary violence yet the swirling pupils that seemed to have turned on when despair occurred, intrigued him. '_Perhaps it is some sort of brainwashing. There is no way Ms. Schnee and Mr. Vasillas would do this in their own free will._'

Cinder and Juniper were intrigued by these actions, had they done something to cause such hunters to turn to them. It was a plan for sure but it carried to many risks in order to succeed, plus Ozpin would become suspicious no that he has seen this.

**Weiss smiled and turned her attention to the kids and babies that her men had acquired. "Separate the babies and the kids into two different groups."**

**The men nodded and separated them without difficulty even if the kids had decided to fight back against the soldiers that were following Weiss' orders. The babies that were crying constantly and the kids who were either fighting back or on the ground crying their eyes out as their wills were broken and eaten by despair.**

**She looked at the men who had the babies in their hands. "It's time for even more despair. With this, even my enemies will stop to fight against my peaceful nation. Men, ready your knives."**

"No stop it!" Ruby yelled out, wishing those men would stop doing this. But everyone who was good in the room simply frowned since they were powerless to stop this. They were observers after all.

Yang growled. "If I ever get my hands on them, I'll-"

Blake calmly refuted through gritted teeth. "Yang, you can't… we don't even know who those people are."

**The men got their knives as they started laughing, the kids on the other hands had looks of pure terror and stopped fighting or crying. Unable to look away from the atrocious event that was about to unfold before their very eyes. Weiss started laughing while Neptune took even more pictures in a frenzy.**

"**Ready!" She cheered as the men threw the babies up in the air. "GO!"**

**With a thunderous roar, the bear wearing men then impaled the babies wherever knife met flesh. Some died instantly, some choked on their blood, while others cried before silence. The men then started waving the arm that held the dead babies around in a frenzy as if saying hello to Weiss.**

Weiss started crying, she was begging this to stop. She could never do such a thing, this was truly traumatizing to watch. "Stop, stop! Make it stop!"

Winter once again pulled her into a deeper hug, tears were also going down the sides of her face. She couldn't imagine her beloved sister doing any action like this. '_Whoever forced this to happen to Weiss will pay dearly._'

**They cheered her name in reverence for leading them to her new nation. She bowed to them in response. She licked her lips as the blood from the dead babies splattered across the space from the actions of her men.**

**She then turned to Neptune who was smiling in absolute joy from picturing what had just occurred. He was even drooling in hunger as he looked to Weiss. "Oh, Weiss, we need to do more. Despair has to-"**

**She put a finger on his lips and giggled. "Don't worry… we still have these kids here. I was thinking along the lines of a garrote." She then maniacally laughed as the kids were filled with despair. Different colored swirls started forming in her and Neptune's red eyes as they embraced the darkness.**

The Creator informed the group. "That is all for Weiss and Neptune. It's time to see what has happened to Vale." He then looked at Winter who was silently pleading for him to stop. "I cannot stop this scenario… however like I said. I shall bring you out in order to compose yourselves."

With a snap of his fingers, Weiss and Winter instantly disappeared which surprised many but some could understand. Seeing one's death was one thing but seeing oneself doing the things that Weiss did was another.

**Ren was walking through the streets of Vale, his red eyes highlighted the large snake wrapped around his neck like a scarf. He was followed by troves of different Grimm stomping next to him as if he were their master. One of the hunters who noticed him, instantly gained a look of horror upon seeing him.**

Ren grimaced at the reaction of the hunters towards him, I mean who wouldn't be scared by a mean looking man wearing a large snake like fashion apparel. While being accompanied by droves of different Grimm. Nora held her hand and gave her him a warm smile. "It's gonna be alright, Renny. I'm still here."

"**NO! He's here. Everyone run!" He was talking about the group of innocent civilians who had heeded the huntsman warnings and decided to run away. There were three hunters blocking his path. One of them pointed his pistol at Ren who remained unconcerned to what was going on. "This is the end for you, Lie Ren! The Ultimate Grimm Breeder, you-"**

**Ren simply snapped his fingers as the three hunters were attacked from behind and held down by massive Nevermores. They screamed and tried to escape but despair was seeping in and reminding them of their futile attempts. Ren walked slowly and then nodded towards his grimm as they walked to the hunters that were trapped. He then smiled when his grimm began to devour the ones on his left and right.**

"Oh no, Ren's also got affected by this _thing _with despair." Jaune frowned.

Nora nearly puked out her lunch and she wasn't the only one, Pyrrha grimaced at what her teammate was doing to the poor hunters. Ren shivered in disgust, he swore whoever made him like this would pay.

**The one who was all so confident in the middle was powerless to fight as his compatriots were eaten slowly. Their screams flooded the area while the once arrogant hunter who challenged him had a look of utter despair on his face. That made Ren smile as his eyes spiraled into different colors of madness.**

**A severed arm from one of the hunters that were devoured was given to him by one of the Beowolves. He in turn rubbed the head of the cute Beowulf that decided to give him a meal. He kneeled down to the lone hunter and started eating the arm that was given to him. He made sure to show him the process since he opened his mouth and gnashed on the flesh. The lone hunter started screaming in fear.**

"That's fucking gross." Neptune yelled out which a lot of the audience nodded to. It was horrid to see a human eat another human.

**Ren smiled at him and looked at the Nevermore who cawed at him. Ren gave it a signal by tilting his head to the side, the Nevermore then flew up with the hunter in his claws. It flied towards the bay and started to drop the hunter but before he could fall into the water below, the Nevermore caught him again. This process repeated itself three times more where the once confident and now horrified hunter who continued to scream till his throat was sore.**

**Out of nowhere, a Sea Feilong jumped up the water and snatched the hunter and swallowed him whole. Back to Ren, his large snake went back to its place on his neck like a scarf. He then heard some loud cries in the distance and walked towards the source. It was time for more despair to be unleashed with his beautiful Grimm that he bred.**

"Get me the fuck out of here, please!" With that, Neptune also disappeared since the Creator allowed it to happen. He looked at Ren who shook his head, of course as long as Nora was with him then he'll be alright.

**A man was tied from head to toe to a metal table, he looked around his surroundings to where he was. He noticed a very dirty clinic with other people who were also tied down like him. He looked to what was in front of him and he noticed Blake who was wearing a white nurse, her right arm and left leg was bandaged. She wore an elbow length medical glove on her left arm, as well as a glove on her right hand that only goes up to her bandaged wrist. She was holding a large syringe with pink liquid in it.**

Blake shuddered in terror, she didn't know what her despair addicted self was going to do. Why was she even wearing a nurse's outfit?! '_Look at the size of that monster._' (**Editor's Note: Shady is really, really scared of needles.**)

**On her back was a large wheel that had several pictures of body parts on it like it was part of a game show. The man noticed a camera and a large group of people in the bleachers cheering but they were all wearing on their faces a bear mask. A red eyed Blake turned to them as she jumped up excitedly from the cheers. "Hello everyone. It's me Blake! The Ultimate Nurse of Despair. Are you all excited for this week's episode?!"**

Yang snarled. "Oumdamn! What is with all this despair?!"

Jaune glowered as he had a feeling where this was going to. "I don't think any of this is going to end… will you be alright, Blake?"

Blake lowered her head, she didn't want to see her alternate self commit the same atrocities like alternate. "I don't think I'll be."

**The crowd loudly cheered as Blake started to moan and cry tears of joy. "Thank you everyone! You just fill me with so much despair, just like that time I had to carve out my lover Adam's heart from his chest." She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a heart. "Isn't it so romantic?!"**

The black cat nearly puked the contents of her stomach, she couldn't believe she could do that do her former mentor slash boyfriend. Emerald only scoffed. "That is simply disgusting."

Mercury chuckled. "Looks like the stalker met his match."

**Some emotional 'awws' were heard amongst the live crowd along with more elated hollers. She bowed. "Now everyone, let's get this show on the road. First, we have to spin the wheel for our first participant."**

**The man in question started struggling as the wheel started spinning but he couldn't get out. After a minute, the wheel stopped its momentum and landed on the picture of an eye. Blake giggled. "It seems today's special is going to be a sight to see."**

**She walked slowly towards the bound prisoner, further increasing the anguish of the situation at present. She then went on top of the man's hips and started moaning out loud. "Oh mister. I'm going to be injecting you with a special form of despair. This one is so beautiful. It gives off so much pain that you'd be screaming for hours."**

Summer frowned. '_Does Salem over there have a device or a grimm that can cause hunters to become like this? This is just sick._'

Blake was steadily losing the battle to retain her composure. "I'm never getting that book called Danganronpa."

**She rubbed her thighs closely as much as she could. "Would Mistress Salem love me for that? Well here goes nothing."**

**She slowly inched the syringe closer and closer while maintaining a grip with her left hand on the prisoner's eye. The needle going closer and closer towards its intended target, large red swirls appeared on Blake's eyes as drool started to come out of her lips. She was salivating at how much despair the man must have been feeling.**

**She jabbed the syringe onto the man's pupil as he screamed violently from the pain, the crowd cheered even louder. Blake then injected the special poison onto his eye as it immediately turned black with his veins bursting in blood. She cooed at her work as the man vehemently tried to get out of his bindings while screaming his lungs out in pain. Blake got out of her position and moved back to the wheel to address her live audience.**

"Fuck!" Mercury cursed out and simply closed his eyes. He felt like he received that… but the eye… '_Damn… even I'm not that brutal when killing people._'

"**Oh there's still more to come, don't worry. He won't die as fast as you guys might think. The poison will slowly and slowly kill him and inflict more and more pain no matter what. He'll be screaming for ten hours before his heart stops. Which means more despair for everyone!"**

**She then turned the wheel again and gave a maniacal smile. "Which one should we do next?!"**

Blake looked at the Creator with a pleading look, she wanted to leave. The Creator nodded thus the cat disappeared, Yang growled since she tried her best but she couldn't really help her partner with what they just saw her do.

Sun raised his hand like it was still school. "Um… may I ask to… you know-" The Creator sighed. "Sometimes you just have to just say you want to leave."

**A giant mechanical bear like those seen on the masks of the subordinates of the despair-driven students of Beacon who now follow Salem is seen levelling the streets of Patch. The fires have caused the once quiet village to burn. Dead bodies littered the streets with bear masked armed soldiers around the area looting the now abandoned homes of the people.**

**Signal Academy is left in ruins with dead hunters all across the campus. Grimm ate some of their corpses while some of the bear masked men had come along to defile them. But nonetheless, the giant robot bear was still terrorizing the village. No weapon or armament was even able to create a dent in its hide. The bear continued to fire missiles, bombs and machine gun fire anywhere and everywhere no matter when because that would create more despair to the survivors.**

Qrow nearly crushed his flask and Tai consciously released his aura, Signal was like a second home to them. To see it in that state nearly caused them to lose their shit. However Summer was able to calm them down. "It can be stopped, remember that."

**The bear stopped its movement when it noticed a mother running away from the destruction with her child in her arms. The giant bear's red eye glowed red as there was laughter coming out from its mouth. It then jumped and was able to land ahead of the running parent and child stopping them in their tracks.**

Juniper was a bit perturbed. '_Is that the mascot I chose to showcase my domination… It's probably from Tyrian. If he ever proposes that, I shall __**end **__him. I will not have something so tacky to represent my image._'

**The mother turned her back from the mechanical monster and placed her kid in her arms as if to protect her. The monster then opened its mouth and talked. "Upupupupu, I see two new wonderful dead people, how should I-"**

"**Please! You can do whatever to me but leave my little baby alone!" The mother tightened her grip on the hold while the kid started crying. The monster shook his head back and forth as if to suggest the refusal to the mother's wants but then stopped for a second and tilted its head to the side.**

**It then opened a valve from its left hand which was a bathtub, it gently lowered it to the ground next to the frightened parent and child. It then opened another valve from its right hand and water came bursting out quickly filling in the tub. The bear then giggled and pointed at the mother and next to the tub.**

"It wants the mother and the kid to take a bath?" Mercury asked.

Cinder shook her head slightly. "Nope, it's a trap… but in that scenario what else can the weak do but follow the strong."

"**If you want to survive, then you and your adorable little kiddy has got to take the plunge." Hesitantly, the mother still kept her hold on her child and then slowly got into the bathtub. She then looked up with tears up to the evil smiling robot.**

Ruby started to cry since she knew that this couldn't end well for the poor mother and child. "No, don't happen… Please…"

"**I did what you want please-" She was interrupted with a single gunshot and she looked down with blood dripping down her lips. The look of despair made the robot laugh even louder especially when the mother's body slumped over to the bathtub while maintaining a tight grip on her kid who struggled to get out. The child tried to get out from her mother's grip when she was forced to submerge due to her mother's weight. The girl was choking slowly due to both the water and her mother's blood.**

Yang's hair and eyes started to glow red especially when she heard her real mother chuckle at what happened. "You think this is funny!"

Raven gave an amused smile. "This only happened because she was weak-"

"Raven." The bandit leader stopped when the soft yet strict voice called her name, she looked immediately to the source and noticed Summer was glaring directly at her. It unnerved her due to those silver eyes that looked like it was peering into your soul. Raven quieted down and Summer helped Yang calm down as well.

**The robot then 'awwed' at the despairful sight of the struggling child who was drowning slowly. "Don't worry kid. I did you one a favor, I became stronger when my mother died."**

Ruby piped out. "No…"

**In the control panel, a swirly eyed Ruby Rose gave a warm but off putting smile at the scene. She then pulled a lever that caused the giant bear to continue its mayhem across her homeland. "I got stronger because of that. I had to engineer that for you as the Ultimate Mechanic. Well off to cause even more despair!"**

Ruby started crying since she saw what her alternate self, her whole family moved to console her and tell her that it didn't mean she killed that mother and child. Meanwhile Qrow just drank a large portion of alcohol again. Worst thing he could see was one of his little nieces cry their hearts out over seeing a horrible situation.

Ruby was able to stop crying and her elder sister gave her a bear hug that would make Tai proud. "Don't worry Ruby, if you ever stray, I'll be there to bring you back."

What she didn't expect was another strong hug from a certain blonde knight. Ruby immediately blushed, she was now more aware of the blonde's muscles since he wasn't wearing his armor. Jaune whispered to her ear. "That wasn't you. You're still the hero I know you are."

Ruby reciprocated the hug, she was able to calm down totally and returned to her seat. Summer whispered something to her ear that made her yell out. "Mom! Jaune is my best best guy friend!"

Summer teased her still. "Tai was for me too~"

Pyrrha on the other hand was thinking of Jaune getting closer to all his female friends. She didn't know whether to be jealous or glad that Jaune was still Jaune. '_Do I even own him? I'm his partner, I should realize that he wants to help anyone at any time… Maybe that's why he helped me… I'm not special as I think I am to Jaune. I'm just simply Pyrrha Nikos, his partner, to him. Maybe I should stop being jealous when Jaune has a romantic moment with another girl._'

**In a certain bar that was once destroyed by a certain blonde.**

Yang protested. "Hey, I was a hero for ruining a criminal's establishment."

Summer giggled which caused Yang to blush in embarrassment. "THat's still destruction of personal property. I swear when you get hot headed, you become too much like your father."

**It now was filled with people who were holding glow sticks while cheering for the two women on stage. In the stage, on the right, she was wearing a sailor uniform with a black pleated skirt and ripped thigh highs where the right one is pink while the left one is blue. She wore piercings on both of her ears and under the left side of her lip. She had a black and pink glove-like sleeve on her upper left arm and a brown beret. On her hands was a pearly white Fender Stratocaster while playing some intense metal music called Enter Sandman.**

Coco was surprised not only by her skills but her alternate outfit. "Even though I look fabulous… I didn't know I could jam like that."

**On her left, was a faunus who proudly displayed her two bunny ears to everyone. Her hands had fans which had bunny motifs on them. Her hair was tied to a single ponytail while her outfit which consisted of a purple kimono with a pink-rose outline and a yellow obi sash outlined her figure. Her feet had brown wooden sandals on as she danced elegantly to the beat of the music being played by her partner.**

Velvet was embarrassed at seeing a more confident version of herself dancing in front of that many people. Coco whistled. "Damn, you look good in that bunny. I see those hip-"

"Coco! Now's not the time. I think this is going to turn at any second." Coco instantly sighed since she knew this was too good to be true. There was nothing normal with what they've witnessed so far.

**Coco started shredding on her guitar while Velvet danced her heart out. The song's climax was almost there where the crowd started going crazy like a mosh pit. Their eyes just like the performers' swirling to indicate their descent into the ever enticing despair.**

**The crowd was absolutely mesmerized by the duo's performance on the stage but when it finally ended. They grabbed their knives and started stabbing one another in a frenzy, friend hurt friend whereas family wounded family. This was due to following the message that Coco's new hit despair track called 'Stab Another for Despair'. Coco and Velvet simply laughed and carried onto a new performance that was sure to surpass this bloody one.**

Velvet groaned after watching their performance. "Good thing ours was short. I don't know what would have happened if I saw myself do more."

**Beacon was in a similar state like in Vale, the once proud Academy in a pile of burning ruins. The gardens were covered in ash, offices covered in blood, and the entire campus was littered with the corpses of Atlas soldiers and hunters from all the academies.**

**In a certain area, where a certain headmaster used to reside in. A group of bound hunters were forced into a line by another group of bear-masked Despair soldiers. The chair swiveled to their direction to reveal Cinder Fall, the Ultimate Underground Mastermind, where she was decked in a formal suit with her appearance being the same save for an eye patch for her right eye.**

**On her left side stood Emerald with a katana strapped to her hip who changed her attire to the normal Beacon Academy uniform. Both of the women's eyes were swirling with despair and they both were maniacally smiling at seeing the bound hunters who they have imprisoned.**

Emerald was happy that she was still with Cinder however she was confused that her boss had the same swirling madness in the eyes along with her. "What the hell?"

Cinder simply frowned at her alternate self. '_Was I also brainwashed? But why, I am completely loyal to my mistress along with the cause._'

"**Is this all of them?" Cinder asked Emerald who nodded but then one of the hunters stood up defiantly before being shoved to the ground by one of the men.**

"**Oh? It looks like they still have some life to them. But Salem told me that I should focus on spreading despair to our enemies. How shall I do it to the four of you?" Cinder mused as the rowdy hunter once again stood up and shouted.**

**He even spat blood in their direction but it did not land on the two women. "You're never gonna win the war, bitch. Professor Ozpin's gonna-"**

**All of a sudden, that hunter's head went over his back since it was separated from his body. The cause was the long bloodstained nodachi of Emerald who appeared in the other side of the room in a flash. Certainly the now deceased hunter's teammates shivered in fear whilst Cinder sighed at her partner's display.**

"**I did not ask you to intervene on my behalf-"**

**Emerald bowed instantly when she raised her head up, there was drool leaving her mouth as if salivating what action Cinder would do to her for disobeying her orders.**

Mercury laughed at Emerald's reaction to what Cinder could have done. "Jesus, Em… your obsession is becoming even worse. This might actually become your sex-"

"I'll kill you in your sleep." Cinder ignored her minions' arguments towards each other. However what was disheartening was Emerald's obsession seems to have intensified especially when Cinder decided to ignore her. This in turn gave Emerald more despair… this despair was getting old really quick.

**Cinder instead ignored her and stood up to walk to the three remaining captured hunters. Emerald in response squeezed her thighs together and squirmed uncomfortably while smiling. "So much despair is being given to me. I am not worthy of you."**

**Cinder ignored Emerald's praise and lifted one of the hunter's heads so that she could see eye to eye. "Well we have to give the old man a gift. Why not three young dead hunters?! I can't wait to see the despair in his face."**

Ozpin growled. "This is horrible to even fathom how we could have lost so much… This cannot happen ever."

The Creator smiled. "But it can doesn't mean it will."

**On a dilapidated building overlooking the entire vicinity of Vale, on the highest floor where there was nothing left except for a burnt floor. There was a man with long flowing black hair with red eyes, he looked unconcerned or bored from all the anguish that the innocents and survivors have underwent in Vale. His Beacon Academy uniform was tattered as it revealed the numerous scars and bruises across his muscular yet athletic body.**

"Who the hell is that?!" Yang exclaimed, all of the despairful stuff that was being shown on screen was just too much to handle by this point. He also looked very menacing and had an aura of an unstoppable force.

Jaune eyes winced as he looked at the man. "He looks very familiar."

Pyrrha also looked at the new individual and her eyes widened with shock. '_No… it can't be… but why does he look like that?_'

**He turned his head to see what was behind him. Lo and behold it was a battered Cardin Winchester who had seemed to lose his weapon. Lazily, the brooding teen lifted an eyebrow in surprise and went back to what he was doing.**

"**Oh no. You can't do me like that Jaune."**

"What?!" Ruby yelled out aloud since she couldn't quite imagine the blonde knight or noodle looking like that. He didn't look an ounce like Jaune but she was still shell shocked on what her counterpart did.

Jaune was shocked. "How am I that guy?!"

Cinder immediately noticed this 'new' Jaune and shivered in delight. '_Yes… that kind is one who I can definitely work with._'

**The figure known as Jaune sighed in disappointment before standing up. "I've told the people of Beacon numerous times. Jaune Arc is dead. All that is left is the body that he left behind. I am the Ultimate Hope of Humanity, Michael. Leave before I-"**

Ren bit his lip in anger. "Who in Oum is this guy? If he is the Ultimate Hope, wouldn't he have saved everyone from this horrible situation?"

Winter grimaced. '_But not all of humanity here want the world to be saved… he could also have been their hope._'

**Cardin started walking away before even Michael had finished his declaration. "It's useless after all…I thought I could at least see something out of the old vomit boy…"**

**He then was out of sight but Michael was given superior senses that allowed him to see, hear and feel better than any human with aura. He was able to hear that last part of the statement. "… but I guess it died when he killed Pyrrha Nikos."**

The room was shocked especially Pyrrha who started to hyperventilate since her heart started to hurt. '_There's no way Jaune could… but this Jaune is different._'

Jaune couldn't believe it either. "Wha- How?!"

Nora was crying at the mention of Pyrrha being dead, she was close to tears when she saw Ren commit those atrocities but… her family was falling apart. Without hestitation, Ren brought her close and tried to console her.

**A name… it was all too familiar. Pyrrha Nikos, very close to Jaune. Partner in almost everything except romantically but…**

**Tears fell from his eyes as he immediately rubbed them out.**

"Why the fuck is he crying, he killed her?!" Yang blurted out and immediately shut her mouth when it noticed that it greatly disturbed the duo of JP.

Pyrrha however was tangled due to the earlier display of Jaune or Michael on her name being mentioned. '_Did he really kill me?_'

"**That's right, I did kill her… but I also saved her. But I have also doomed her loved ones, I could have stopped the Tragedy from coming but I didn't because I was excited to see what would have happened but this-"**

**He looked back to the destruction of Vale and the spreading of even more despair across Remnant. "This is boring. But **_**she **_**wasn't. That's why I saved her. Maybe this needs more explaining."**

The screen then turned to black as the Creator appeared and brought back the others like Winter, Weiss, Blake, Sun and Neptune. "He will explain what caused this tragedy to occur. The projector is simply loading it. Please wait."

Ozpin glared at his old friend. "James, don't tell me-"

James quickly interrupted the headmaster with a vicious glare. "Not a word, Oz." Juniper was curious though about what Ozma and Ironwood were about to share. She couldn't complain about her plan that worked to disrupt the kingdoms but at the same time all the despair was getting tedious to see.

'_Note to self, if I think that these people were brainwashed. Perhaps despair is not the most exciting motivation._'

'_**She should be feeling despair but why is she struggling, she should be near death.**_**' Michael, the Ultimate Hope of Humanity and the Greatest Weapon Forged to Fight the Grimm, walked slowly to the near death body of the once undefeated Mistrallian champion. She was steps away from saving her friends but the final trap had been sprung where sharp glass spears had pierced her body from every angle except for her head and neck.**

"Pyrrha, NO!" Ruby yelled out as she started to cry. She saw the heartbroken look of her friend as she failed to probably save them from their despair addicted fate. She was a hero to her but did that world see her as one because she failed.

Pyrrha grimaced at seeing herself become a porcupine but she was distressed when she looked at Jaune. Her team leader was openly crying after seeing his partner go down like that. His heart also started to hurt but this one hurt more than the others. He wondered why?

**Her blood was starting to pool across the unforgiving floor, but upon hearing footsteps, she weakly stirred and looked up to see him. "Jaune?"**

**Jaune. Jaune. Jaune. That woman known as Salem also called him Jaune, is that who he was before the experiments by Ozpin and James Ironwood to craft him into a weapon. He knew the numerous procedures would destroy his memories but was that who he was? Was he important to her? Why was his heart hurting upon seeing her dying body?**

Everyone looked at Ozpin and James who seemingly froze in fear. Winter looked at her commander who she looked up to as a father figure. "Sir, is this-"

"I can't answer that now, Specialist Winter… but the project was not intended for Mr. Arc." The admittance from the head of Atlas caused a fury from the Beacon people that was only stopped by the composed Ozpin and Creator.

Juniper only smiled at the aspect of Cinder's plan already coming into fruition. But she then looked at the Creator and frowned. '_I do not truly know how much he will remove from our minds. But will he remove this._'

"**Jaune? I am Michael, the Ultimate Hope. How do you know me?"**

**Pyrrha chuckled lightly as she tried to get up in order to save her friends from falling into despair since she knew they were watching this. "Because you're Jaune… you-ve always been Jaune."**

**She then slipped and fell to the ground that was soaked in her blood. She started crying but tried to move forward however her power was waning. Her tears were pooling in her blood and she was making choking sounds, was it because of the blood going into her lungs or was it a normal reaction when being sad.**

Nora certainly started bawling out along with Weiss and Ruby from Pyrrha's attempts. Ren couldn't help the tears falling from his eyes. Blake wanted to stop watching but the sounds of the champion would haunt her dreams. Yang started to also openly cry, she wanted this to end.

Pyrrha remained unmoved, it definitely unnerved her to see herself die. But at the same time she noticed that Jaune had also stopped crying and remained focused on the screen. '_What is he thinking about?_'

Jaune was perplexed as to his other self's actions. '_He said an experiment of Atlas, which means I decided to do whatever they wanted. Knowing at the same time I would lose my memories but did it all for the sake of saving the world and my friends…_'

He grimaced. '_I actually could have done that._'

"**I failed them. In the end, when it mattered most. I couldn't save anyone, not even you Jaune."**

"**Stop calling me that. I am not Jaune, I am Michael. Why bother even trying to save people in your condition? No matter what happens, you will die. That is your destiny." Her tears became stronger as she was able to move a foot away from where she fell.**

Those last words hit her very hard like a truck to an isekai protagonist. Her destiny or her purpose was already dictated to her by others. Was it to really die while failing to save the world? She had originally thought it would be to create victory no matter what. '_But if what on screen is my destiny…_'

She started crying and immediately Jaune went to her immediately. He then comforted her with a tight hug while rubbing her back tenderly. '_I don't like this destiny… I wanted to be with Jaune._'

**She fought regardless of this. "Do you believe in destiny?" She moved another foot but this time instead of going to where her friends were, she was moving towards Michael which surprised him a bit.**

"Why are you going to _him?! _He will kill you and make you suffer even longer. That Jaune is a monster." Weiss screamed

"**I don't wanna die. I wanted to be with Team RWBY along with Nora and Ren. I wanted to have more mundane and peaceful days. I… wanted to -ack- have more… training days with you. I- Jaune. I- Don't Want To Follow My Destiny! I just wanted to-ack!"**

Ren and Nora were crying their eyes out, they didn't want to see their beloved teammate suffer like this. Cinder on the other hand was amused. '_Those spikes that pierced her were not metal. This just proves her semblance is only effective against metal. Looks like my glass will reach her._'

Team RWBY along with Sun and Neptune were also doing the same, Ozpin was hit with a lot of sadness but held it in. '_Should I still go with my plan to make Pyrrha Nikos, the maiden._'

**She reached out and managed to touch his outstretched hand. When did he even commit such an action? Why did he go closer? Why was he sad? Why? Why? Why?**

Pyrrha grimaced. '_So Jaune still is there. He just hasn't realized it because of the loss of memories._' She looked at him as he had hope in her eyes that Michael would save her. '_I will probably die but does this mean that Jaune cares for me so much. To try to even go towards me without the attempt to kill even without memories and being on opposite sides… Do I love him because of this or am I in love with the idea of Jaune._'

"**I wish… I-I could be with-" She drew her last breath and her head unceremoniously fell to the ground. Pyrrha Nikos to the one watching along with her friends was killed because of her drive to save the people she loved. That caused them to spiral in despair and follow the mastermind. To Michael however it was a different story.**

The good people were crying now and clenching their fists in anger or regret for the loss of Pyrrha. However said girl and Jaune remained undeterred, they couldn't quite say why but they felt this wasn't it. '_There's still hope._' Both of them thought.

**The ringlet that covered her hair fell to the ground, he picked it up because he wanted to… Something was blocking his vision and was running down the sides of his cheeks after seeing the huntress-in-training go down.**

_**Tears…?**_

**Michael's fingers brushed the warm liquid running down his cheeks, surprise coloring the motion. He half-expected them to disappear at his touch, foreign as they were. But they remained, blurring his vision, obscuring the ringlet and the blood and the body of Pyrrha Nikos.**

"Is Jaune coming back?" Ruby asked.

Yang shook her head and vehemently opposed the idea. "That Jaune didn't care to save us or Pyrrha from dying. He deserves it."

Blake bit her lip in anger, she was now seeing her knight become the villain. Even with those circumstances, it was hard to imagine her forgiving a Jaune like that. Especially with those reactions.

**As he thought her name, snippets of conversations— **_**"I'm sorry!" "…any spots left…" "…let me help you!" "…you're the kind of guy… who just saw me for me."**_ **—flooded his brain so fast it left him dizzy. Flashes of a spear pining him to a tree, him wearing a dress as he danced with the same girl before him. Memories? Impossible. His past self was **_**dead**_**. The experiments made sure of that.** **But he was remembering things that hadn't happened to him, seeing Pyrrha's smiling face and feeling his chest flood with warmth, and now he was looking at her body, and he was—he was—**

"He's remembering… how? Those operations would completely remove the personality and memories of Mr. Arc from the body." James was astounded.

Juniper simply answered his query. "There are such things as dumb miracles."

**His breath hitched sharply. Someone had taken a knife and carved a hole in his chest, while someone else had taken a hammer and driven a nail into his head. That was what these feelings were.** _**Grief, hysteria, confusion**_**, Logic supplied, and Michael felt his hands tremble. He'd known what they were called, but he'd never experienced anything like them before, and it was throwing him off guard. There was too much happening, too many things spinning around, and for once in his life he couldn't begin to make heads or tails of it.**

Ren supplied what everyone was thinking. "He's changing, he's starting to care. But only for Pyrrha."

**But even while part of his mind was distraught, overwhelmed by emotions and trying to understand what was happening to him, the other part was coolly analyzing the situation, examining Pyrrha's body with clinical efficiency. As if in a trance, he crouched, ignoring the blood seeping into his pants, and reached for her wrist. He noted her fading pulse, clammy skin, and bluing fingertips. Combined with her earlier pale complexion, dizzy confusion, and of course heavy blood loss, the diagnosis was most likely...**

_**Class 4 hypovolemic shock, caused by massive exsanguination. Patient has lost consciousness and will be dead in minutes without treatment. Necessary steps: establishing airway to breathe. Applying pressure to wounds to stem further blood flow. Replenishing intravascular volume. Administering antibiotics to prevent septic shock and infection.**_

Sun was shocked, there was no way one person can look at someone and properly figure out what was wrong with them in a short amount of time. "What is he?"

Ozpin frowned. "If he is the Ultimate Hope like what he says. Then he has to embody every talent imaginable to show that hope to humanity."

_**Patient will be dead in minutes without treatment.**_

_**Pyrrha Nikos will be dead in minutes without treatment.**_

_**Pyrrha Nikos will be—**_

Pyrrha smiled, she didn't fully believe that she could be brought back. The extent of her injuries were severe, but at least Jaune came back. She was able to help him at least. But all of a sudden she looked at her partner who held her hand in his.

She blushed in his confident smile. "Don't give up on my other self. He'll bring you back like what I would do." Were these scenarios, tests for her? Designed to see if she truly loved the blonde knight. She was starting to fall out of love with the idea of Jaune Arc and slowly developing feelings for the real Jaune. '_Maybe I should also stop babying him. He's earned it.'_

**Before he could comprehend why he was doing so, Michael found himself yanking off his blazer. His eyes ran over Pyrrha's still form, pinpointing the most serious injuries as his hands tore the material into strips.** _**Three penetrating wounds in her abdominal area, multiple penetrating wounds and cuts on her arms and legs, one penetrating wound in her foot, one laceration on her forehead…**_

**It only took a few seconds to establish a patient airway by rolling her over, lifting her chin and opening her mouth. Then Jaune tore off her jacket, blouse and bra in one clean motion, paying no heed to her bare breasts. They were distractions from the goal he had set… but they looked good.**

The two partners immediately reddened from that observation, the slight movement of eyes towards her chest made Pyrrha snicker. At least he was noticing her physique, so she decided to tease him. "Thank you."

Jaune looked away with a Ruby 'eep' as he tried to look everywhere but Pyrrha. "You-you… you… nice body."

The people in the theatre laughed at the nervous way of praise coming from the blonde knight, for the people downtrodden due to the experiences of despair. It was definitely a light for them.

**Mindlessly, he wrapped the makeshift bandages tightly around her injuries, hands moving at a blur. Only one thought, one he couldn't even understand the reason behind, rang through his mind:**

_**This shall not stand! He could not allow her to die.**_

"He's so fast, is he really about to bring her back?" Neptune added.

Velvet hoped that this version of Jaune could do it. "Of course he can."

Coco snickered. "Is it because _your _man is about to save the day?" Velvet's ears drooped in embarrassment and piped up her partner's name. However the fashionista simply laughed at her partner's behavior, she was still recovering from the actions of her alternate despair-addicted self. It would take a while for her to forget what happened in their concert.

**Hypovolemic shock was reversible, if treated swiftly enough. Contrary to popular belief, one's brain did not shut down immediately after receiving traumatic injuries of this manner. There was a small window, the span of minutes, where it sluggishly slowed due to lack of oxygen as blood failed to travel to it. Slowed, but not stopped, and if quick enough medical action was taken, death could be warded off.**

**Three minutes. He had three minutes to treat her shock before her organs started taking damage. Each minute after that steadily increased the odds of permanent organic or neurological damage; with the amount of blood she'd lost, he suspected she would last no longer than ten minutes before dying. No—he probably had less than three minutes. How much time had he wasted, lost in his confused daze? No more than seconds, he suspected, but every one counted.**

Ozpin was astounded at Michael's skillset. "He might actually do it. I can't even fathom how he knew the precise amount of time to save Ms. Nikos. This version is frightening to face against."

**Unknown to most, Beacon Academy had an extensive underground complex that ran beneath the entire campus. Michael had spent most of his existence down here, first by order of the Ozpin and his Secret Order, then by order of Salem, to keep himself a secret from the academy. He'd long since memorized the web of tunnels and rooms. The one they were currently in wasn't too far from the rooms he'd been kept in as Ozpin tested him.**

Ozpin shivered from the amount of killing intent being directed at him by his students. '_Why?! I haven't even done it!_'

**He bent and scooped Pyrrha into his arms in a macabre parody of a bridal carry. In normal circumstances, someone in her condition should either be moved via flat surface like a stretcher or not moved at all, but Michael didn't have a stretcher on hand, and it would be far too time-consuming to fetch the apparatus to save her and bring them back. Trying to jostle her as little as possible, he set off down the hall at a sprint.**

**The part of the complex he'd been held in was spartan, made up of just the lab where he'd been "born", a storage room that held food and other necessities, a clinic, and the room he'd stayed in when he wasn't being tested—he could scarcely call it a bedroom. The clinic was there mostly in case something happened to him during his transformation or during testing, and was stocked with anything related to medical care, from Band-Aids to vaccines to surgical equipment. It was here Michael arrived at seconds later, kicking the door open and laying Pyrrha down on the first cot he saw.**

**Michael's hand snapped over to the thermostat on the wall, raising it to warm Pyrrha before she experienced hypothermia. Now: assess and prioritize. He slipped an oxygen mask on her, not trusting her shallow breaths. Then he slid several pillows under her legs to elevate them, so blood would have an easier time flowing back to her heart.**

Yang was shocked. "He's moving as fast but more precise than Rubes."

Ruby was also surprised. "And it doesn't look like he is even using his aura. What happened to Jaune?"

The Creator decided to answer that specific question. "As a last resort, General James Ironwood and Ozpin decided to have Jaune Arc partake in the Last Hope experiment. It took a month but the multiple lobotomies along with the nearly inhumane aura experiments caused this Jaune to have every talent becoming the ultimate weapon for any situation."

James and Ozpin frowned from this revelation given to them, would they really do that… Probably, but only if the situation was dire or maybe they were desperate for an outcome in an unending war.

**Replenishing her blood volume was the next step. Jaune reached into a cabinet and began pulling down the equipment for a blood transfusion. **_**With the amount she lost, she'll need multiple transfusions…what's her blood type?**_

**His hands paused for a few seconds as he realized he didn't know.** **He could have transfused some of his own blood into her body, but his blood type was A—not O, the universal donor. If she were an A or an AB, she would be fine if she took his blood. If she were a B or an O, she would definitely die.**

**Fifty percent odds were unacceptable. So Michael went for the second option: blood substitutes. An academy full of as many talented people as Beacon would naturally lead many fields, including science, and over the years had created successful solutions that simulated the properties of real blood. They were no long-term replacement, but they were suitable for usage in emergency trauma situations, such as this one. There were several packets also in this lab, and Jaune grabbed one and returned to Pyrrha's side. Swiftly, he attached it to an IV and injected it into a vein along her elbow. As the IV fed the artificial blood into her body, he quickly fetched a crystalloid solution that would increase circulatory volume, helping the precious oxygen flow. This too was intravenously inserted into Pyrrha's unconscious form.**

Blake was impressed at his skills. "He might actually do it. That's impossible."

Jaune countered. "Nothing's impossible if you can do it. Pyrrha's gonna come back."

**Next, Michael checked breathing, pulse and blood pressure again, swiftly hooking her up to a digital monitor. His eyes narrowed minutely when he noted they were fluttering, fading. He administered a dose of norepinephrine to increase blood pressure and aid her heart's pumping. Almost impatiently, he stared at the monitor, waiting for the readings. Only when it informed him her vitals were weak, but holding, did he relax. He'd just barely clocked in under three minutes; there was always the risk of complications creating brain damage, but this gave her the highest chance of full cognitive recovery.**

**He paused long enough to catch his breath and run over what needed to be done next. Internal bleeding. He needed to check for internal bleeding and perform surgery if there was.** _**With the location and approximate severity of her injuries…a supine chest x-ray and FAST ultrasound on the abdomen are the first priorities. **_**The black-haired man hurried to fetch the appropriate equipment.**

**The radiography revealed three punctured organs—lung, spleen, and intestines. Michael paused only as long as necessary to put on the proper surgical equipment, and then he went to work.**

**Between treating the pneumothorax in her right lung, suturing her intestines and spleen, performing a head CT scan, monitoring her vitals, swapping her IVs when they ran out, changing her dressings when blood soaked through, and washing and stitching her wounds, it was more than six hours before the artificial Ultimate Hope was done. He was out of breath and up to his elbows in blood. His blazer was torn to shreds, the rest of his clothing was terribly bloodstained, and he looked more rumpled than he could remember ever possibly being. But he was successful, and his stitches as he closed the final incisions were neat and precise.**

**He felt drained as he went through the final stages of the treatment, giving Pyrrha a dosage of antibiotics to prevent septic shock and checking her vitals one final time. They were within acceptable parameters. And that was that—he was now gazing down at a weak but alive Pyrrha Nikos.**

"Amazing, he actually closed all of her wounds and stopped the bleeding before three minutes had passed." Winter noted which drew dumb nods from the audience. They couldn't believe Michael's capabilities.

Thanks to him Pyrrha Nikos was alive, Pyrrha was astounded but also happy that Michael or Jaune went through such lengths. She wasn't sure if she could forgive him for causing her death to happen but she sure her other self would want to thank him for everything.

Ruby smiled. "Deep down I guess Jaune always wants to be a hero."

**Exhaling, he dragged a hand across his face, leaving a red smear on his forehead. Miraculously, the spears had just barely missed anything that would have instantly killed Pyrrha, and she hadn't sustained any wounds beyond his abilities. To escape fatal injury, with as many wounds as she had...she was **_**incredibly **_**lucky.**

**Or maybe it wasn't that **_**she **_**was lucky, but that **_**he **_**was?** **That his luck had somehow worked in advance, before he'd even known he wanted to save her, to spare her from injuries not even he could have pulled her back from?**

**Could his luck do that?**

Emerald scoffed. "Like anyone is really that lucky."

Cinder chuckled at her subordinate's observation. "With what we've seen just now. Probably so." _'Is this a warning towards me concerning the relationship of Jaune and Pyrrha if one of them is in mortal danger? Perhaps.'_

**He very carefully removed her remaining clothing—it was beyond saving anyway—and draped a thick blanket over her. He could dress her in a gown once her stitches weren't so fresh. Then Michael set about cleaning up the area, letting the brainless work keep his body busy as his recently-freed mind examined what had just occurred. Sorting and compartmentalizing, as it had been built to do. Making sense of the senseless.**

**Fact: Pyrrha Nikos had come within a hairs' breadth of being executed by Salem, and would have died without outside intervention.**

**Fact: He had been that outside intervention, saving her life.**

**Fact: He didn't understand his motive for doing so.**

Jaune was surprised by his capabilities but hated that he had to sacrifice everything in order. "At least he saved Pyrrha."

Pyrrha was also happy that she was saved by Jaune. But inside she was confused, normally she would be elated but this version of Jaune truly unnerved her yet she also found herself wanting to love him. '_I have to ponder this thought. I guess this one is to test my feelings for Jaune._'

**That was the crux of it. Michael was not a doer. He was an observer. He succeeded at whatever he did—even this, narrow as it had been, was a success—and thus had no motivation to act. Constant success became tiring, **_**boring**_**, and he had no connections to the world, no investments, nothing and no one to care about. Observing others at least allowed him to occasionally derive a spark of emotion beyond apathy, before it too faded away.**

**But for reasons he couldn't comprehend, he hadn't wanted Pyrrha to die. It was illogical. He'd only met her twice. There was no reason to care about her or her fate.**

**And yet there was **_**something **_**there, he thought as he attempted to work out why he cared so much. Some familiarity, some spark, something that drew him to her from that first meeting. **_**Interested **_**him in a way he'd only felt when Salem cooed about the promises of despair. But he'd only been curious about the **_**concept**_**, not Salem herself. Not like he had been curious about Pyrrha.**

Yang smirked and leaned to the blonde knight. "Didn't know you were that interested with P-Money that much?"

Jaune blurted out. "Of course, she's my partner."

Normally, the students of Beacon would have a Pyrrha in the same color as Ruby but she simply gave a warm smile. What the hell had happened to Pyrrha, wouldn't she be celebrating at this point for getting Jaune's attention after all this time. She now seemed alright with everything. "And you are mine."

**Maybe that was why he'd saved her. Because she was fascinating, complex, the only bright object in his world of monotonous gray.**

**But no. That was too clinical, too distant. Reminiscent of a scientist observing an insect in a glass box—which was an accurate description for him, most of the time. But not this time. Mere curiosity didn't account for the whirlwind of emotions that had descended upon him as he watched her bleed out, nor the tears he'd shed without realizing.**

**An emotional response to an emotional event. Which implied an emotional investment, an emotional connection. One that likely tied into his immediate fascination with her.**

**Michael frowned as his mind came to the only logical explanation left. A logical explanation that was most definitely illogical.** **Logically, it was Jaune Arc's memories and emotions influencing him. Pyrrha's reaction to seeing him implied she had known his past self, been close to him. If the sentiment had been returned, those feelings would be sufficient for Michael to feel like he should recognize her, become distressed upon her near death, and invest time and energy into saving her.**

Emerald whispered. "Ma'am does this mean that the plan is-"

Cinder smirked. "The plan will continue, our target will be Pyrrha Nikos. I will just make sure that Jaune Arc doesn't reach her in time."

**Just as logically, Jaune Arc's memories and emotions no longer existed. His personality had been erased and suppressed. Any feelings he might have had for Pyrrha Nikos were gone. But they were the only things that could have motivated him to help her.**

**Ergo, the memories and emotions that had been destroyed somehow still lingered, at least in regards to Pyrrha.** **Michael sighed uncharacteristically, turning off the faucet as he finished washing his hands. All this pondering and the only conclusion he'd arrived at was a paradox.**

_**Paradoxes do exist in the world, though. Salem's love for destruction and despair-the most self-destructive of emotions-proves that.**_

Juniper simply chuckled, for her to even fall into such a state was unfathomable. '_Truly this version of me must have really wanted everything to be gone… could that happen to me?_'

**Tired red eyes looked over Pyrrha. She'd fallen into a coma and would need to be watched carefully, her wounds constantly checked for infection. After her spleen's rupture, her white blood cell count would be low, making her more vulnerable to illness, so he would have to sanitize everything. And he would need to monitor her blood pressure. It would be a round-the-clock supervision, a difficult task, no doubt, but not a particularly problematic one. Salem didn't particularly care much what he did with his time, so long as he showed up when she called for him, and Michael knew that once Pyrrha stabilized he'd be able to leave her alone for brief periods.**

**As if his thoughts had summoned her, his scroll—which Salem had given him for ease of communication after the slaughter of the student council—buzzed in his pocket. Jaune pulled it out and examined it to see a text from the penultimate woman.**

_**Come.**_

**Well, that hadn't taken long. He was a bit perplexed she hadn't checked on him earlier, but replaying the events of today helped him arrive at a conclusion.** **Ah, that's right—the purpose of Pyrrha's execution was to drive her classmates into despair. She had already broke her followers that invaded into Beacon. Salem was likely occupied by finishing the process of breaking them. Possibly celebrating her victory as well.**

Ozpin's eyes widened in surprise. '_But how? I made sure that… it is __**her **__after all._'

Juniper smiled. '_You were oh so predictable. All I need is to plant that seed of doubt into you and then the next thing I hear is the student body being detained with Atlas._'

**He eyed Pyrrha. He loathed to leave her side now—this was the time she'd be most vulnerable, the most prone to relapsing. If there were post-surgery complications, such as her blood pressure suddenly spiking or dipping, she would need assistance immediately. But not showing up to meet Salem was dangerous. Her followers were already suspicious of him and would take any chance she could to justify it. Having them investigate his whereabouts could potentially lead them to the girl he'd just battled to save, and if they found her, they'd make sure they succeeded in killing her.**

**Michael glanced at the machines Pyrrha was hooked up to. He was certain the academy had some state-of-the-art electrocardiography machines especially since it was given to them by Atlas that could send signals to scrolls. In the time Salem had given him, it wouldn't be difficult to locate them and connect them to his phone. That way, if Pyrrha's vitals fluctuated abnormally, he would receive a text alert to his scroll. And the office of Ozpin's wasn't too far for him.**

Sun complained. "I know he's amazing here but sometimes I feel he is always flexing to our faces."

Coco laughed. "If I was that great then I'd do it whenever and wherever."

**If he had to, he could utilize his ultimate stealth, break away from the meeting, and make it back here quickly. Salem wouldn't be too happy with him afterwards, but he was confident he could think of a good enough excuse.**

**Yes, that was an acceptable plan. And there were still a multitude of other tasks that needed doing. He would have to search the security feeds and wipe them if they'd caught what he'd done, dispose of Pyrrha's clothing, set up defensive measures around the room...**

**As he pocketed his phone, his fingers brushed against something else. Small, metallic, hard, oddly shaped. Michael paused mid-stride and withdrew the object. It was Pyrrha's ringlet, which had somehow made its way into his pocket during his mad rush to save her.**

**He stared at it, feeling a strange emotion swell within him. Contemplated throwing it away, then slide it back in.** **Pyrrha would probably want it back when she woke up, but until then, there was no reason not to keep it with him.**

"He kept it… that's not good." Ruby whispered that last part, last thing the girls wanted was a more hyped version of Pyrrha trying to get Jaune. Worse, what if Jaune reciprocate her feelings, there goes her future of beautiful blonde kids. '_This can't stand!_'

The Creator smiled. "That's it for this time. I think I'll show you the next one."

**An event to determine humanity's survival. In an arena surrounded by both humans and gods, the third fight was under way. In the god's corner, he had used his powers gifted to him by birth to part the sea. He slowly made his way to the ring whilst looking down on everyone for they were truly inferior to Poseidon, elder brother of the King of the Cosmos and the God of the Sea.**

"I don't like this version of Jaune either. It feels like he doesn't care and is constantly showing his superiority." Pyrrha noted.

But Yang had other ideas since she looked at his otherworldly physique. "Well he looks yummy to me."

**In the other corner, a lone swordsman from the lands of Mistral rode the strong waves on a wooden boat. Once he stepped into the ring, he had removed his straw hat to reveal an old but very athletic man holding a very long katana. The humans were shocked that this was to be their next champion however he silenced the doubters by simply unsheathing his sword.**

**All of a sudden, the waters stopped moving and became serene. This peaked the interest of the gods as the announcer showcased who this man was. "Fighting for humanity's survival. The greatest swordsman, one who is still searching for his perfect state as a warrior! History's Greatest Loser, Jaune Arc!"**

The consensus of the audience shouted out their surprise. None more so than Jaune. "WHAT?! Then who's the other guy?!"

* * *

**AN: Yes, yes I know she's only a mother of one. But if you think about it, she was a mother to Yang more than Raven especially in those early years. In the Danganronpa, I wanted to add more but I felt it would be too graphic or too much despair that it will turn into a bad angst section of the chapter.**

**I would've liked to have my boi Nagito here but no one fit his personality… he is simply too unique. Also the preview shows the next main chapter but a short will come after this.**

**Where's Meeting the Parents you ask? ….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	12. History's Greatest Loser

**AN: So this is based of the wonderful manga called Record of Ragnarok, it's an ongoing series that has me hyped every time there's a new chapter. It captures the essence of the fight like Hajime no Ippo with the fantastical elements of Fate. The fights here are badass but I could only use one. To people who don't know this I highly recommend for you to read, there's 20 chapters so far and there's more to come. I skewed it to incorporate elements of Remnant especially in the introduction so please see the original. It's really, really great. **_**Exiled also agrees with this statement. **_

**Thank you to my betas: TheExiledDarkness and Guikoi. The latter gave me a lot to consider when making the shorts.**

**Thank you for so much support though I'm disappointed with the amount of reviews, man a lot of people like to follow. So I will only do one of the specials that I promised. But as an incentive to have more reviews, the next, next chapter will have Fire Force and what I feel like the anime of the year… starring a Nezuko. So tune in for that.**

**My ideologies presented for the Gods may also be part of how the Divine Beings in Fate feel about man. But it can also be seen in the Record of Ragnarok. Also sorry for the long AN, needs to get off my chest, these are the questions that are prevalent since chapter 7.**

**In other words… C9 stands for Choking in 9 Finals or Semi-finals… they really were dead in the water after Game 4. Splyce choked against Rogue, Vitality decided to int their chances, SKT maintain dominance in the Korean League, my friends are telling me Griffin will win however… if they can't beat a weaker SKT… they can never win when it matters. And I was right let Faker taste the blood of all his haters. Though I'm sad that Fnatic choked to G2 in the second round, I hope they bounce back and beat Schalke and G2 to win the Summer Split. Invictus Gaming… last year's champions lost to LNG…? … Is it finally time for me to believe in FPX… possibly. Well at least OG won for the first time in history, back to back Internationals. Good on you to silence a biased crowd against PSG and ruin the Greatest Lower Bracket Run in Team Liquid. Sorry for so much esports news, I really like games.**

**Questions for this chapter:**

**1)Why is this fic focused on anime? You should do what other react fics. **

**Shady-kun: Also to anyone who is complaining about too much anime… fair one but I think I'm one of the few who does it. All the rest I see is simply making their own version or copying from one another of the same topics like Call of Duty, Halo, God of War, Dark Jaune, CampCamp, Battle at the Tower against Cinder, and Warhammer.**

**Darkness-san: Doing what other react fics do is unoriginal. Sure, they're fun to read, but having some originality is better. Would you rather read the same reactions over and over again or would you rather find something new that most people don't know about? Add some spice to your life. **

**Guikoi-chan: Other react fics do some good shit, no doubt. But if you only ever eat cake, you'll get sick of it eventually. So using some obscure animu and mangos seems like a good idea to me. Plus, as you'll see with this chapter… it can be REALLY good.**

**2)Why is this chapter special?**

**Shady-kun: I haven't been this truly passionate in a chapter since the first chapter and I wasn't joking. I felt that most after that was about playing to what this community wants. We are eleven chapters in, it's time to do what I want. I worked hard on this, made more than 20k+ words in a time of one to two weeks and I don't get the success that it should get. This honestly will tell if I should continue this fanfic. Maybe I'm sick of it because I consistently do more than 10 to 20 thousand words in a chapter in a span of one to two weeks. Yet all these other people, get more than me writing the same reactions and the same topics. The subject matter required me to go through twenty chapters and analyze and write it in my own way through near a thousand panels. I'm not joking that's how motivated I was to make this but if it is not able to get me more reviews or follows or favorites… then maybe I shouldn't continue this fanfic.**

**Darkness-san: Personally, I don't know what makes this chapter special. Perhaps it's the fact that Shady-dono had over 800 pages of material without the reactions of the characters? If you don't think that is special, then you need to leave and not be a bother.**

**Guikoi-chan: I think this chapter is special because it seems to hold a special place in Shady-kun's heart. This chapter is the ultimate culmination of everything s/he's been working towards so far! This chapter is the longest, the greatest, the bestest, the most DAKKArific chapter in a react fic there is! And that's DAKKA with a sword! (From Shady-kun:... What is DAKKA?)**

**3)What do you think of react fics in general?**

**Shady-kun: Becoming stale, honestly it's either me or ManOfThe Wall doing something different, everyone's just a mini version of JC-of-the-corn. It makes me sick that those mini versions are the ones that get the most support because it feeds into the norm, not many want to be different. Controversial opinion, I know, but seriously as a writer, it's becoming boring to read. I've also received many pm's on that my react fic should do this and do that like JC or animegamer89 or King-Mac-11. For that I say no, go read those then. Then the response is that my fic is bad because of that, not by anything else is honestly pathetic. To quote the Conor "Murmur got Destroyed by Khabib" McGregor, I only have one thing to say to those idiots. "Look at you, you little weasel, you little fucking weasel I can see it in your eyes. You're a fucking bitch." At least I got the decency to give disclaimer to who owns the fanfics I give reactions to unlike some of the top like that one who stole from LordHellPhoenix about Team RWBY making a game on who could date Jaune then in the end he gets everyone. That shit is despicable. That person's also a fucking bitch but no one calls him out on it, because he's established in this fanfic community.**

**Darkness-san: Personally, I love react fics. Not matter what they're based off. JC of the Corn and everyone who copies them can do what they want because as long as I get content to read then I don't really mind, you know? They're really fun to read because everyone who makes one has some sort of original twist to their own version. I'm just hoping that one day I get to see a chapter that I've requested to many reaction fics become an actual chapter. I suppose you could call ManOfTheWall an acquaintance of mine since we've met on a particular discord server. They're really nice but really bogged down by all the requests that they've accepted and I and others advised them to cut off a couple, which I've noticed they've did. If they cut off my suggestion, then alright it's fine with me. Like I said before, I just like to read what people put out because I for sure can't do it myself. **

**Guikoi-chan: React fics area guilty pleasure of mine. I know they're not exactly highbrow entertainment, but they are something I enjoy. Hell, I write one-shots all the time that I hope to one day make it into a react fic. I know it will never happen unless I push it, but that's how it is. (From Shady-kun: Honestly reacting to your one-shots is neat. It's a nice way of commenting and criticizing one's work.)**

**4)Why do you make fanfics if you don't like the show?**

**Shady-kun: Normally this is accompanied by the suggestion that I should leave and a jab that I don't finish my stories and that I abandon them. Or the fact that I don't know what Aura does and how one huntsman who is clearly supposed to last the entire way can't live with it. Especially when he has overpowered huntsman-in-training known as Pyrrha Nikos. Who cares? I loved the show from Season 1-3 then fell out of it because of the lack of character development, along with more focus on social justice issues that caused plot holes and contrivances. I hate how they would shove in a particular pairing starring a kitty without even resolving the issues of the relationship called abandonment but because it's lesbian, I guess it's alright... that's ridiculous. I hate the company for not paying its hard working employees that work in the animation, for ruining a clearly innocent man who voiced a cool character, for destroying any chance of having great male characters. They either left the show at some point or became useless like the ones in Westworld Season 2. If I still see these types of comments then just like the Great Miami Gangster Jorge Masvidal once said. "I'm not God, but I'm putting you motherfuckers in another planet when I'm done with you."**

**Darkness-san: Now I personally love the show. In my own opinion, I love the show as much as MurderofBirds loves the show. Been watching it since before it was hyped up to what it is now way back when the animation was utter garbage and the story was interesting. Now? While things may not be as I have hoped, I still want to see how things end. I'm still enjoying what happens in each episode, except for when the entire chapter is dedicated to bumblebee or something else. Shipping isn't what I came for RWBY for. Slight hints is ok but don't make an entire episode based on it unless it's fanfiction, you know? However, I am annoyed when people piss on Jaune for getting upset with Oscar when WBY did the same and Qrow slugged the kid across the face. How exactly is that fair? Anyways, I won't take up your time. You came for a chapter not to read me rant about things. **

**Guikoi-chan: I loved RWBY back when Monty first showed off the trailer in one of RT's podcasts. I don't listen to those podcasts anymore since I listen to EFAP (everyone go check them out you massives, Shady also does) which is far better. But I remember seeing the trailer and being wowed. Ruby was so cool and the music just hype everything up so much! The animations were janky but not enough to take me out of it. Then the first episode began and I watched the show religiously. RWBY was the new sliced bread for me! Then Volume 4 happened… Everything slowed and the excitement died down. Not to say that was a bad thing, I was all for that character development. Unfortunately we never got that. We got backstory on the world and Ozpin and Salem, but pretty much no actual development. Now I really liked shipping in RWBY, Jaune X Ruby is my favorite pairing there is in the show. But it really seems like they are going Oscar X Ruby. As soon as I saw him on screen I knew that was what they had planned. After all, he's closer to Ruby's age. The shipping was never the main focus, it was the fights and the characters. Now with the bumblebee being shoved down our throats and Adam, someone who could have become a good villain thrown to the wayside, I'm really doubting RT's actual ability to tell a good story with this. But on the topic of shipping, if Ruby gets with Oscar then Jaune needs to get with Neo, full stop. We need more Jaune X Neo as much as we need more Jaune X Ruby. I seem to have completely lost focus on the question and have just been ranting. Oh well.**

**Onto the twelfth chapter!**

* * *

Ruby asked since she was curious about old Jaune fighting. It reminded her of a certain popular comic that has run its course but the writers are beating on a dead horse. "So who is fighting? Why is old Jaune there? Who is young Jaune?"

The Creator smiled. "This one is a story about humanity fighting against the gods to maintain their survival. You may root for the preservation of humanity but both sides have valid reasons to pursue their own actions. The gods whether they don't know it or not are simply following the legacy of the previous supreme beings that they overthrew. Perfect beings often or not do not care about the wellbeing of lesser creations simply because they are not on their level. Just because the God of Light is supposed to be better than a God of Darkness, doesn't mean that god has good intentions for everyone."

Ozpin gulped since he knew what the Creator was talking about, that past was a mixed bag. Did he really do what was right or what the God of Light wanted in its feud against the God of Darkness. Salem gave a smirk since she also believed that Ozma had simply became a puppet… but she then realized. '_What about me?_'

The Creator continued. "For the humans, it is time to rebel against their creators. They want to finally roll in an Age of Man for themselves. Enjoy, maybe you might change after seeing this."

Mercury felt a bit uncomfortable that he noticed that the Creator was looking at him. '_What in Oum's name did I do?_'

**A legendary event proposed by one of the thirteen Valkyries, guardians of humanity, the last creations of the God of Darkness. These warriors were meant to supervise the Gods including the original known as the God of Light. However the Gods became too powerful to reprimand thus they treated the creation below their perfected selves as trash.**

Ozpin scoffed at the idea that the God of Darkness could care for humanity, didn't he create the Grimm. "A laughable idea that such a dark god would decide to serve humanity."

Juniper chuckled. "It seems like you're bias up till now, clouds you Ozpin."

**Thus when the end of the world happened, the gods elected to destroy humanity despite their creation being ever so faithful and loving to the deities. The gods simply did it for they were bored with the state of Remnant. That's why the Grimm was in the plan to cause something to happen. But since the world didn't get destroyed because of a certain Valkyrie, they demanded the deaths of the human race for entertainment.**

**But a miracle appeared in the form of that Valkyrie who once saved Remnant. She was hated by the Gods for what she caused. Thus they awarded her the name of Salem which she wore with pride. One to be hated by the light yet that light also wanted annihilation so why not fight for the darkness.**

"That person really looks like Juniper..." Nora pointed it out, Ozpin looked at his former lover and thought that her composure would fracture and showcase to everyone the evil force she was. However, the blonde goddess simply chuckled and flicked her hair to the side.

Juniper smiled at the orange hyperactive teen. "Thank you for the compliment. At least I am finally in a scenario."

Ozpin's plan had failed even though he didn't want the information to be leaked, his emotions were driving him to at least achieve a small victory against her. Juniper smugly wiggled her eyebrows at Ozpin, which meant she knew what he was planning. The headmaster of Beacon became incensed at her childish actions. "It seems that I am the right one in this situation Ozpin. Do settle down before you show everyone how much of a child you really are."

_Crack! Hiss! _There goes another coffee mug along with another special brand of coffee wasted on Ozpin's pants. He then '_hmphed'_ and looked away while the others sweat dropped at Ozpin's reaction.

Nora elbowed Jaune's arm to get his attention. "Yikes, looks like they really hate each other."

Jaune chuckled as he waved his hand in an airy manner. "Nah… they remind me of an old married couple. They probably love each other." The two immortals spat out in response and glared venomously at the blond knight who curled up in cowardice.

**She proposed an event wherein the humans would have a fighting chance, such an event was laughed at by the different pantheons but she had a trump card. It was placed in their laws to allow an occasion like that. They never thought the humans could fight against the perfect and powerful gods, such a thought was laughable.**

"Hey! I bet I can beat any one of those gods." Yang confidently stated since she had such pride in her abilities.

The Creator laughed. "So can I expect you to beat _me_, Miss Xiao Long?"

Yang looked at the Creator and noticed that even if he was near the same height as a normal human, the aura around him was unfathomable to imagine. '_These humans will fight __**this**_!' She noticed that the Creator was still looking at her and she immediately shook her head.

Ruby chuckled at her sister's instant backtrack. "Looks like you got-" She was struck with an elbow to the side that caused her to lose consciousness for a while. Yang giggled at her sister's knockout. "Oh, looks like Rubes is just tired."

Tai, Summer, and Blake sighed at Yang's display of preserving her image. Sometimes they would love it for her to think before fighting but she probably got that from Raven.

**Salem had talked about the rules despite the insults and jeers towards her, 13 gods would fight against 13 champions of humanity that she chose herself. If the gods won then humanity would be wiped off the face of existence. If the humans won then the gods would not determine their fate till the end of the universe. A one on one showdown to determine the fate of mankind, the first to achieve seven victories would be declared the winner. To sweeten the deal, her Valkyrie sisters had promised that if a human champion would die, the corresponding Valkyrie assigned to that human shall cease to exist. However Salem did not tell this to all of her Valkyries for she was afraid they would leave… but they didn't, instead they trusted her decision except for **_**one**_ **who she knew would never like this.**

Sun whistled in appreciation. "That's intense man. Everyone's lives is determined by a one on one fight sounds cool."

Neptune groaned in pain. "Of course you would."

Ruby woke up at the time Salem, the leader of the Valkyries, had to sacrifice her sister. "Should she have done that?"

Summer smiled. "Sometimes everyone has to make the hardest of decisions to save the ones we care about. Maybe _that _Salem did it for humanity."

**The different kings of the pantheons simply agreed because they wanted something to enjoy, what better than showcase their power to every single human. To prove their superiority to the other gods. Salem had been granted her event, Ragnarok, was what it was called. The fight for survival began.**

**Thus Ragnarok kicked off, the gods of all the pantheons gathered to see the bloodbath. All of humanity gathered for the chance to see the spectacle and hopefully win. The first fight was announced and the entire crowd was hyped for the matchup. The gods had picked the Strongest Nordic God, one who wielded the mighty hammer of Mjölnir, Nora stepped onto the arena. She wore only a sash that did not cover her upper chest, a belt that wrapped around her waist, and a skirt that went up to her knees. Her hammer in question was larger than her figure but her muscular build was what caused humanity to doubt their ability to fight a deity that powerful.**

"AHHHH! Renny cover up my boobies! Make everyone stop! That's only for you!" Nora yelled out as she covered her chest, her alternate self however was pulling everyone's attention to her gravity.

Ren exasperatedly said. "I'm sorry Nora but I can't… I don't have control over this. I would ask for people to have some decency and not look at _my _partner." The icy cold glare caused most of the males to shiver and look away with a red blush, they couldn't help but look it was right in their faces.

Some adjusted their pants, including a certain blonde knight who was scolded by his partner. It looks like Pyrrha wouldn't let this one go. "I-um… I'm sorry..."

Yang whistled in appreciation. "Damn… looks like her workout did wonders. Those muscles look like they made generations of muscles on it."

**The announcer for the whole event had proclaimed the god's feats to everyone. As the Strongest Nordic God, she once fought sixty-six Jötunn or Frost Giants by herself. These giants were so strong that they had threatened to cause the entire world to freeze over just by their mere presence in the world. They were called Asgard's Greatest Foe for they were the only ones who could challenge the army filled with deities.**

"Yuck! Those guys look gross." Emerald commented.

The Creator supplied. "Even with their more horrid appearance, it doesn't stop the fact that they are ridiculously strong."

**Large giants had invaded her homeworld and decimated the Asgardian force by themselves. The legendary warriors were crushed, stomped, eaten, dismembered, decapitated, and bisected before the might of the giants. Eventually the survivors were able to wake Nora up from her pancake-riddled coma and she opened the door that allowed the giants to come in.**

Nora confidently stated. "If it wasn't for that pancake coma, I would have flattened them instantly."

**The giants in their excitement forgot that the god standing in front of them was the strongest. With one blow, she had dismembered one of the stronger ones. She then slowly killed all of them but her face said it all. By the end of the massacre, she uttered her mood. "I'm bored." They wrote legends of what the strength of her single blow encased in lightning. But she called it, "Nora's Hammer".**

"How did she do that?! That's insane! There's no one _that _strong!" Neptune stated since he just saw those giants annihilate those strong looking warriors. Here comes Nora without much effort destroying every giant so easily.

Nora laughed heartily. "See! That's how amazing I am! That's what happens any person tries to steal my man. Try to stop me… Bwahahahahahaha!"

"Um, Nora..."

"Yes, fearless leader?" Nora was confused to why her team leader would ruin her moment.

Jaune gulped since he was afraid of getting hammered like those giants. "Y-You're fighting humanity to kill them… wouldn't that make you a bad guy."

Nora held her chin to question her current belief but that was smashed when a fire started to burn in her eyes. "That means I'm queen of the castle!"

**She had used strength and technique to obliterate her mortal enemy, the serpent that was so large to encircle the planet, Jörmungandr. The biggest accomplishment was to lift the mighty hammer without difficulty, forged from a dying star, only the greatest of all in creation could wield it. She was also given the gauntlets known as Jarngreipr that were capable of withstanding any attack.**

"Yes I'm as overpowered as Pyr!" Said champion muttered about her being balanced, she felt that Nora was exaggerating her powers a bit.

Yang shook her head in disbelief. "How in the hell can anyone beat you then? There's no human here that can fight other Nora. She's also the Goddess of Thunder, who'd survive lightning strikes that much."

Said person who's been hit by lightning due to his semblance could attest to that, he nearly died. Nora even laughed rather evily. "Yes! I am now the goddess of victory! All of you mortal shall bow to me!"

Ren on the other hand groaned in pain. "I knew I shouldn't have had her watched Deadly Kombat, she loves Ciao Kahn too much."

**The first champion of humanity was chosen by Salem herself to hopefully stand a chance against such a threat. What better to fight a battle maniac than an impressive battle maniac of men? Thus she had chosen, the Flying General and the strongest warrior to grace the lands of Vacuo. Sun Wukong, was the first human to have a chance to challenge the deities. Wielding his trusty guandao, he had traveled across the land fighting any who dare stood in his way. **

"Woah! Look at me! It looks like I still got my amazing bod." Sun narcistically stated since he looked good and felt that he was powerful since it was said he was the strongest in Vacuo.

Raven scoffed. "I'd crush that muscled idiot."

**But they all met the same fate, they were completely annihilated before him. The largest Beowulf, cut in half in an instant. The strongest Nevermore… Sun had grabbed it by its wings and crushed the creature like a soda can.**

Everyone looked at Raven and their stares questioned if she could really back that up. It seemed that this version of Sun was no joke at being the strongest in Vacuo. Raven growled, she didn't think that warrior was _that _strong.

"Hmph, it would be easy." Summer could tell that her long time friend was trying to convince herself that she could be more powerful than alternate Sun. However the more experienced silver-eyed huntress could tell that these humans and gods in that realm would destroy their strongest in Remnant.

**This cycle would continue for many years until one day in the midst of his travels, he found himself riding his trusty steed, Neptune, into a battlefield. This field contained two armies of up to one thousand warriors strong as they were about to charge for the winner would declare the right as being the strongest in the kingdom.**

Sun was rolling on the floor dying of laughter, his partner on the other hand was stomping in embarrassment. Weiss also giggled at her failed date's alternate self. Neptune was irate on his disposition, why did he get the short stick, first as a photographer and now as a horse. "This is bull!"

Sun was crying, he couldn't quite get up. To see him riding his best mate was the best thing he needed to see. "Aw, that was so good." He saw Neptune's angry face and jokingly stated. "C'mon Nep, it ain't that bad. Sure you're a horse but at least you're helping me become the greatest warrior in all of Vacuo. Now let me see myself kick ass."

**The name Sun Wukong… His indifferent face became bloody as his weapon pierced through the heads of three warriors making a human shish kea bob. In a single slice, he had cut in half a man and his horse as easily as he lowered his arm. He squished a man's head with a single hand. He had hit a line of men with the blunt part of the weapon and their spines left their bodies… his name came to be heard throughout. All of Vacuo feared him for he spared no man.**

"Looks like the _sun _didn't shine on them. Aw, come on, that was a good one... Right pops." Yang's pun caused everyone to groan in pain, suddenly more and more people understood Blake's plight if she had to hear this everyday.

Sun shook his head. "You just had to ruin my moment of awesomeness. Where are you going to see a cool guy like me become this awesome?"

Neptune chuckled. "So the fight against Vale's Number One Criminal, doesn't count?" Sun pouted because that fight didn't show him dominating against anyone.

**Eventually nothing stood before him any longer… in exchange. Sun sat by himself at the cliff's edge on top of Neptune. Behind him was a large company of men led by Scarlet and Sage followed him adorned with armor and carrying their flag that symbolized Sun's strength. Sun looked up at the heavens, it took him thirty years since at the age of ten he started on his journey to fight the strongest. He finally realized that under the heavens, there was no one stronger than he.**

Sun flexed his guns. "I wish I could be as strong as that."

Jaune then suggested. "Wouldn't it get boring. I mean if you are the strongest under the heavens, nothing could ever defeat you. Kind of like that overrated comic, The Player." (**Editor Notes: Yes, Shady-kun hates The Gamer with a passion. Especially since in his opinion it has infested and caused horrible zenkai boost fanfics. **_**In Exiled's opinion, if done right, which is rare, then they can be a good read.)**_

Blake chuckled. "Or you'd become like One Kick Man. Also The Player made the main character overpowered from the start. At least this Sun trained for years to get to that point. Like Solo Leveling."

Sun was disappointed since no one shared his dreams. Neptune patted him on the back. "The real power my friend is to have control of your life, not a power fantasy. I got that one from Peter B. Jordanson."

**One day he had lost in a fierce battle by the smarter Arthur Watts and was taken prisoner. The records state that his final words before being hung that day were to be a part of Watts' army to rule the entire world. But the truth to that story was when he was taken prisoner, the true cries of his despair before being executed was due to boredom. After coming to realize that there could be no one to challenge him under the heavens, he fell into despair. Yawning in boredom he had wilfully surrendered to Watts to be executed. **

"**Oi… What's takin' so long? You're borin' me to death here. Just hurry up and end it, will ya?" After that Sun Wukong was sentenced to death by hanging and his reign of terror in Vacuo ended but being the strongest man in the land did not fade.**

Nora chuckled. "There's no way Sunny can beat me! I am the Goddess of the Castle, all of you will bow down to me!"

Ren groaned in pain again. "I'm beginning to regret having Nora see this. She might actually become like that."

**The two battle maniacs faced each other with indifferent faces even if the horn had sounded, signaling the start of Ragnarok. Both humans and gods were shocked that the two combatants had lowered their weapons with their backs arched. Their guards were down and they had not taken a stance but they were walking closer and closer to one another with their weapons trailing the floor of the circular ring.**

**All of a sudden both had grabbed their respective weapons tightly as Sun swung downwards while Nora swung upwards. They were planning to showcase their strength to the other and the audience by eradicating their opponent in the first swing. The two weapons clashed causing a massive shockwave to be felt in the entire arena. Sun's face morphed from indifference to joy as he pushed back Nora.**

"Holy Oum! That's so cool. They're not even using any mecha-shifts… I love the classics!" Ruby excitedly piped up, the others were also getting hyped on what they were seeing. It seemed that this was the first time those two finally had a challenge.

Yang chuckled. "Calm down there, Rubes… they might have other abilities that make them not want to use such things like dust or semblances."

Nora growled, she thought Sun would have been destroyed from the first hit. "Come on, other me destroy him! Smash!"

Sun whimpered in fear. "I'm afraid she might turn her anger and frustration on me. Be my shield, my trusty steed." Neptune tried to get out of his friend's gasp but the faunus was stronger than him.

**Nora flew a bit backward but she was shocked from the human's strength and noticed that he had jumped in order to deliver a devastating swing of his guandao. Nora had quickly swung her hammer but even in mid-air Sun had blocked it and landed safely. The two then charged each other with renewed vigor, having fought through thousands of battlefields and having defeated thousands of enemies. They thought to themselves that the other standing before them could withstand their first strike. The two then slammed their weapons together, neither lost their footing when the ground below their immediate area became a crater.**

"Woah!" Mercury commented, he wouldn't want to face any of these two. He'd die in an instant.

Winter shook her head in disbelief. "I'd fear and love for one of these warriors to help us in our fight against the Grimm."

Weiss giggled. "It wouldn't be that hard to convince them however the alternate Nora might not listen because of her lowly view of humans."

Nora was talking to Ruby about changing Maghild into that kind of a hammer, it was a good thing her teammates had stopped that from happening. How expensive would it be to make a locker of _that _size.

**Her gauntlets started letting out electricity, she arched her back downwards, it made it seem like she was about to fall. But she froze in that position and raised her hammer with two arms as lightning now traveled around the whole arena. She readied her instant kill technique Nora's Hammer and swung towards the surprised Sun.**

"Oh, I should try that!" Nora grabbed her beloved Maghild and her hand was stretched to Ren. The more stoic teen knew what she wanted but he shook his head. "Come on Renny, give me some lightning dust, I want to be like that other me."

Her hammer disappeared which caused her to think for a few seconds before screaming in disbelief. "Wha-What?! What just happened?! Where's my hammer?!" Her longtime friend pointed to the Creator who shook his finger at her, as if he was reprimanding a child. Her fun time was snatched from her and she sadly sat down. "It's not that fair, the fight is already over. I just used my instant kill technique, which I will try later."

**A prism of pure lightning engulfed the ring, the gods had already dismissed the human's attempts as Nora not being serious to use her full power at the start. But after the lightning faded, humanity cheered. A deep gash had opened at Nora's left shoulder to her right hip, what shocked the Goddess of Thunder was that her blow which was as fast as lightning was blocked. Sun was so fast that he not only blocked the instant kill blow but wounded Nora at the same time.**

"WHAT?!" That was the general reaction of most of the crowd with Juniper and Raven raising their eyebrows in surprise. It wasn't everyday you saw someone withstand a blow from that size of a hammer and a strike from lightning.

Sun cheered for his alternate self. "Yeah! You go other me! Show that other Nora, who's boss!"

**Sun laughed. "Kehahahahaha! Finally! You're pretty good."**

**Nora smiled. "Bastard. That strength is wasted on a mortal like you."**

**Sun then lunged with his weapon as it made contact with Nora's gauntlet that was said to withstand any attack. However upon interaction, the gauntlet shattered to pieces. This shocked Nora since no one in the nine realms could have created such damage on a divine construct. Sun smiled. "An immortal opponent with an unbreakable weapon… that kinda setting is-"**

**He thrust his spear once more as Nora tried to evade it but the skin of her right shoulder got cut as well. "Just the best, isn't it?"**

"He's actually doing it! He's actually fighting Nora whose a goddess, he even wounded her. Sun's so cool!" Jaune stated making the monkey faunus' ego grow to enormous proportions. He felt like he had made love to his beloved banana bread. He was actually the hero and the center of attention.

**The two continued to fight until Nora's grip on Mjölnir loosened as it crashed to the ring and it stuck there. On the other hand, Ozpin, rose from his seat in anger. "So it is a rebellion then…"**

**The gods in the audience gulped for they knew the might of Ozpin's rage against anyone but instead he shivered in ecstasy. "To think that the Valkyries would betray us is… The greatest thrill I've had ever since the Big Bang! Oh Salem~ Come to me~ I missed you~"**

Cinder shivered. "That is truly harrowing to see."

Juniper also quaked in disgust. "I cannot stand this Ozpin, this other one makes me want to kill in an instant."

James had to know, so he leaned to whisper in his old friend's ear. "What happened to you two?"

Ozpin sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "... Kids… I guess." The general was confused but it looked like the headmaster would not comment any further.

**He then stared lovingly at the leader of the Valkyries, Salem, who in turn gave him the finger after he moaned out her name. "Get the fuck away from me, you old creepy motherfucker."**

Juniper chuckled. "My thoughts exactly."

**Humanity at this point celebrated as it somehow fought and for the moment was winning against its creators. However the celebration ended when the fallen hammer started to grow and expand as Nora smiled. "Wake up sleepyhead. It's time for us to have some fun!"**

"Oooooooh! It's getting bigger! Me likey that hammer is becoming more powerful!" Nora commented, Jaune and Yang wanted to launch puns but their partners had stopped them with a well-timed and precise elbow to the ribs.

Ren sighed. "Nora wouldn't that make it harder to carry."

The orange haired warrior shook her head ferociously. "Nuh uh, I just have to quadruple my workout routine to get those muscles. Then I can use Maghild 2.0, and my team will join me." Team JPR shook with fear, Nora's Workouts were bad enough but quadrupled… it would be pure torture. A single tear ran down Jaune's face at the reminder of the soon-to-be old workout. Those were tears of regret.

**What many did not realize was that the gauntlet that was supposed to allow Nora to wield her mighty hammer was a misunderstanding. It was to protect the hammer from the weight of Nora's swings. The crowd was shocked when she lifted the hammer with relative ease on one hand.**

Nora proudly stated. "Of course my hammer needs protection from me. I'm too strong, no one can beat me!"

Jaune quickly pointed out. "Nora you lost with your hammer against Pyrrha in twenty seconds."

Nora quickly dismissed it all the same. "That was by ring out, next time will be different. Especially with my Maghild 2.0 that Ruby will help create, it will be the most powerful weapon of all time!"

Ozpin took an important mental note. '_I must remind myself to have more insurance with Beacon's property, the arena for the Vytal Festival, and the students joining. Miss Valkyrie might use this for more inspiration for __**killer **__moves._'

**She went back into position to deliver Nora's Hammer since her whole body radiated fierce bolts of lightning. "Human… no. Your name is Sun Wukong, right? I have one… request to make. Don't die on me now."**

**The mighty Nora, going all out with her awakened Mjölnir. Even to the supposedly omniscient Gods, this was a sight to behold! She then threw her hammer at Sun who quickly leaned backwards to avoid the massive hammer. The gods were shocked, this was the first time that Nora had missed her target.**

Sun hollered out his appreciation. "Yeah, come on! Show to everyone how cool we are. After this we can get-"

Neptune chuckled. "Sorry to burst your bubble but it ain't done yet. Looks like that Nora just unleashed her _real _power."

**After dodging the impeccable attack, Sun charged right in at Nora who still had a smile on her face. However, he sensed that the hammer was going back to the owner so he used the hammer's rotation to sidestep the attack. Nora didn't use her hammer to throw was not to crush her opponent then and there.**

**She caught the hammer, nearly knocking her off her feet, but with a show of strength. Her left foot immediately anchored to the ground stopping the hammer's momentum. This was only part one of her ultimate technique.**

Blake was stunned. "How did she catch that? That hammer should weigh much heavier than its previous state. She even caught it with no problems."

Nora was inspired as evident by the burning fire. "Yosh, I'll train thrice no five times as hard now. I need to do that move, it could come in handy in breaking more legs."

Jaune groaned, he could feel the complaints rolling in. "There are times like this where I regret being the leader of a team." Ruby nodded. "Tell me about it."

Both Nora and Yang yelled out in outrage, they were being careful, look at their track record.

**Mjölnir would come back to her after being thrown. Combined with the velocity and the centrifugal force, all of her strength could be combined and unleashed at once. To make the Ultimate Killing Blow that destroyed the World Serpent in a single strike. Known to Nora as 'Pancake'.**

**The reason being is after the blow, the once proud serpent. It was flattened to the earth with such force that it's dead body was flattened to become the shape of a pancake. The resounding force was so strong that it separated the once supercontinent in Remnant into many different islands and mainlands.**

Nora oohed and awed at the display of herself causing a continental drift while the others had various forms of disbelief on their faces. Coco shook her head. "If she ever gets to that point, I'd quit being a huntress and leaving it to her."

Neptune was being very smug as Sun paled at seeing Goddess Nora destroy a monster of that size. "So… you were saying that you could beat her?"

Sun chuckled, never losing his power of positivity. "Hey! Anything can happen in a fight, you never know who's going to win or lose."

Ren glared at the orange haired girl who suddenly lost all her vigor. She tried to drive for a compromise but the quiet side of this dynamic duo hammered the order even harder. "Nora… no you won't overexert yourself to reach that level of strength. If you do… I'll take away your pancake privileges."

K.O. Nora Valkyrie went down in the twelfth round, at seeing this Ren simply smiled. "But you can still get Maghild 2.0 and you can call it Mjölnir… you can even do Nora's Hammer." Just like Tyson Fury, she got back up at the count of nine. Nora was pumped and hugged her friend that she was together but not together-together in a vice grip that would make a boa jealous.

The hold was eventually removed by Jaune and Pyrrha who noticed that Ren almost saw his ancestors and calmed down Nora with promises of doing the Pancake move as well.

**Through it all, Nora gave her finest smile while Sun faced it with his worst. The hammer smashed into the human but he managed to stop it with his head and his weapon. The gods were momentarily silenced that such a person could stand up to Nora's unmatched strength. However Sun was suddenly quiet himself but then two loud snaps were heard across the arena.**

Yang winced in pain. "I don't think I could fight like that."

"Oh no! Not like this!" Ruby complained, Sun was doing so well against Nora. One hit had changed the fight so drastically.

**His upper body was strong enough to withstand such force and maintain fighting but his lower body was the opposite. His legs snapped under the pressure applied causing him to fall to his knees in defeat. Nora was about to finish the job but the doors to the ring opened and out came Neptune, Sun's trusty steed. He sensed his owner's trouble and wanted to help.**

Nora complained. "That's unfair! I already broke his legs! Why does he get a horse?! Why can't I ride Ren to battle like this?!"

Pyrrha simply stated. "Because Ren hasn't been shown in this scenario yet. Also Sun has the horses in the back. The horse is a way to keep the fight fair, he won't be able to walk."

**The humans who were stunned and quickly fell into agony over the sudden momentum of the Thunder God cheered. Among them, the loudest of those cheers was Scarlet and Sage who spurred by the actions of Neptune quickly woke up. Scarlet slapped his cheeks and stood up onto the balcony screaming up to the heavens. "Who the hell's giving up here?! Our lord is unmatched under the heavens! The Flying General, Sun Wukong will definitely win!"**

**Sage grabbed their flag and swung it with his might which only raised the morale of Sun's own army. "Why the hell's the strongest man sitting there, having a nap?! Stand up, Sun Wukong!"**

Sun started crying because his teammates were there for him. "My other self can't lose if my teammates are being this supportive! You're going down, Nora."

Nora evilly laughed. "You are but a lowly-"

She was silenced with a chop to the face by Ren who simply sighed at his partner's antics. "You shouldn't always follow what your alternate self is doing. Whoever wins or loses, you'll accept it, right?"

"... Fine."

**Ozpin laughed. "Oh? They still want him to fight? Humans are so cruel~ They should have learned their-"**

**Sun let out a mighty roar as he firmly planted his weapon to the ground and quickly stood up. His broken legs did not bother him at all as he walked to ride Neptune, Nora seeing this let out an ecstatic laugh. "Just what I expected from my rival!"**

The Creator highlighted. "For the first time in that Nora's life she was wounded and felt like she was matched."

Nora looked at Sun who also had a smirk on his face. "Ooh, Renny, maybe me and Sun over there should fight and I'll break his legs."

"... Nora, it's Sun and I-"

Sun was fired up. "Let's give it a shot! But it would be me that will-" Suddenly a large amount of pressure was forced onto Sun's and Nora's backs. They were forced to kneel to the ground, they looked up and saw that it was the Creator doing this.

He smiled. "Settle down. You'll ruin the fun part."

**The gods were shocked that Nora would even consider placing a mortal being in a distinguished position. Sun with fiery eyes glaring at the thunder goddess charged ahead, Nora answered with another swing but Neptune had jumped into the air and kicked the goddess into the ground.**

"I'm kicking ass… wait, why am I rooting for myself as a horse?!" The people in the audience room were laughing at the blue-haired aquaphobia riddled teen. Sun patted him in the back and made a comment about it being ok to ride him.

The two partners from Vacuo then regretted the faunus' comment as Neptune decided to smack him on the back of the head. Sun looked at Blake who laughed and his soul was shattered, now his Blake was thinking he was playing on the other side. "This sucks."

**The gods wanted to let out their displeasure for the arrival of the horse however Ozpin silenced them with his aura. "Don't you idiots see… that horse is an extension of the human's body. I allow it, let the horse, Neptune, be Sun's legs."**

**Nora quickly got up and smiled when Sun avoided another powerful blow thanks to Neptune. Sun then grabbed the end of his weapon and arched it to prepare for a powerful blow. The legend and the truth goes that Sun traveled to the highest mountain where he trained for years to find the one weapon that could showcase his strength.**

**One day, during the worst storm in Vacuo's history, he had grabbed a specific guandao and swung. His strike shocked both Scarlet and Sage who watched the historic event unfold before their very own eyes. Sun had managed to split the sky into two. He would call that technique 'Sky Eater', he knew he could only use it when he found his rival.**

Sun was amazed, maybe he could do that. If he did then he would become the greatest faunus huntsman of all time. "I have to try that. I could destroy any grimm with that move… I need to find a mountain to do that. Maybe Mountain-"

Ozpin stopped his momentum. "I wouldn't disagree but may I remind you Mr. Wukong that you'll be in an unstable area and the technique would require you more than a decade to finish."

**Good thing Nora was his rival, one who matched him blow for blow. Nora smiled, she knew it was time to end it, if she didn't take this seriously… she would die. So in return to what she knew was Sun's ultimate technique, she threw her hammer with all the strength she could muster.**

"**You humans… have piqued my interest… In that case, let's go!"**

**Sun laughed or yelled out his joy. "No holding back!" Sun instinctively knew that this swing would be the strongest in his entire life. Indeed, Nora felt the same exact way as she caught the hammer but then fell backward and froze. The gods were stunned that Nora would combine two of her instant kill techniques into 'Nora's Pancake'.**

"Come on! Win for all of us, Sun!" Ruby cheered along with some including Blake. Nora had forced her team to cheer for her to annihilate the faunus on a horse.

**Hammer and guandao smashed into each other as a bright flash erupted in the arena causing most to cover their eyes. As the light faded, the humans and Salem with the youngest Valkyrie sister, Velvet were shocked. The one who they infused with Sun's weapon, Penny, died as the weapon shattered into many pieces. Sun had lost his left arm, his right leg, with his right arm nearly hanging on but it was almost separated as well.**

Ruby started to cry, it hurt when one of your friends died especially since she couldn't help anyone. That's why the despair scenario personally scarred her. "No… Penny… why? I thought Sun could-"

Qrow noted. "What you didn't notice was that God decided to use both of her strongest technique while warlord only used one. She also used lightning… there wasn't even a chance."

Nora pouted. "Isn't my fault he wasn't strong enough to beat me. He should have known not to best my Mew-Mew."

Ren shook his head. "It's Mjölnir. Also Nora, how can a hammer of that size become a boomerang. Also, also your semblance doesn't cause lightning strikes."

Nora pouted again but luckily our fearless leader saved the day with his suggestion. "Maybe we could engineer the grenade launcher part to do something similar. I recorded the fight, that way you could always train and Ruby can help." The orange haired warrior crushed Jaune in a hug while spouting stuff about Ren not understanding her problems.

Sun was sad, he had lost, even though his alternate self used his most powerful move. Was it a sign that no matter how hard he tried, he could never get what he wanted? Neptune patted him on the back. "At least you went down in a blaze of glory."

**Nora simply frowned as the only wound was to her breasts, a single line showcased Sky Eater's damage. Sun bit on his right arm and removed the appendage quickly as he signaled Neptune to go forward. Sun cried tears of joy. '**_**This is joy!**_'

**Nora smiled. "Thank you… my rival." She then swung the mighty hammer one more time and directly hit the fellow battle maniac's face. The Flying General's head was separated from his body, signaling the end of the first match to the Gods.**

The people who rooted for Nora or Sun felt bad for the brutal way the faunus was killed. Nora, on the other hand, was so happy she was doing her victory dance. Sun sighed. "Well at least I wounded a God, looks like I have to get stronger to reach that level then surpass my strongest version."

Neptune smiled, he knew it was impossible but he wanted to see his partner succeed. That other Sun also fulfilled his dream of being the strongest through hard work and determination. "Don't worry bro, I know we got your back." The two had a very warm bro hug after that.

**Even though humanity took its first step towards extinction, Salem quickly marched to her room to select the next fighter. There she revealed a cruel truth to Velvet, "This battle is one of souls… Ozpin would never agree to anything unless it made him truly excited. Therefore if the soul is destroyed, then there is no cycle of reincarnation or return. The dead shall be reduced to the vacuum of space. There is no 'after this' for them… not anymore."**

There was an eerie silence that enveloped the room. It was first broken by Ruby who asked. "Why would she do that to her own sisters?"

Summer gave a sad smile. "Sometimes you have to risk everything for a greater purpose."

Ruby tried to oppose this. "But how come the fairy tales-"

Tai touched her shoulder gently. "Those are too perfect of a hero's tale. It isn't always like that for everywhere else."

**Even if Velvet's loving nature hated Salem for committing such an action to her fellow sisters, there would be no way for humanity or them to fight and win against the gods. They chose the second fighter, who was the most reviled being amongst those who sat on the heavens.**

Cinder snickered. "Reviled amongst the heavens? He must be very powerful to incur such wrath from the divine."

Winter noted. "Is he a reason why the gods hate humanity?"

The Creator shook his head. "Nope… the gods in that world and possibly in your world hate anything below them and treat it with indifference unless an action like rebellion makes them act."

Juniper winced from that subtle statement, Ozpin as well. Jaune smiled. "I'm hoping this guy will give us all a win."

Yang explained. "We all know who it's gonna be. So how strong is this Lover Boy?"

Jaune blushed in embarrassment, they only saw him as a main character throughout all of the previous scenarios. "Well… I'm betting it's not going to be me. Maybe it'll be someone else?"

Mercury laughed. "Yeah, right. They'll show blondie over here in just a moment."

**The announcer sounded off the start to Round 2 of Ragnarok. "Let us introduce the next fighter for humanity. He's been called the hope of humanity… here he is!"**

Pyrrha commented. "It's definitely Jaune." Her teammates agreed with her except for the blonde himself who vehemently tried to convince everyone that it wasn't him.

Raven sighed. "Hope of humanity… yeah, right… How can humanity ever hope to beat a god?"

**A large pillar shot out of the ground as white doves surrounded it, all of a sudden various wildlife entered and bowed to the figure who remained unmoved. All of the gods, especially the ones who decided to fight in Ragnarok, instantly frowned. The announcer continued. "Who would've thought?! God blessed them and said to them 'Be fruitful and increase in number. Fill the earth and subdue it. Rule over the fish in the sea and the birds in the sky and over every living creature that walks on the earth…' But to think this day would come!"**

Mercury supplied. "Dude looks like a mix between a Chad and a Stud."

**The figure's hand began to move slowly and clenched his fist. "That the man would eventually rebel against his creator. Defining the essence of humanity, he is truly a man among men."**

Emerald snickered. "Sounds like this guy is full of himself."

Ruby yelled. "This guy sounds cool! He's like a great superhero to all!"

**All of the humans were in shock over the figure who immediately jumped down and landed on the ground with no difficulty. "The only thing he holds faith is in is in the weight of his fists."**

**Once the light shined on the appearance of the first men, every female human and god immediately blushed for they had never seen such perfection in a creature. Especially when the only thing covering his body was a single fig leaf covering his nether region. "He's the ultimate survivalist! With a knack for unarmed combat! He was given life but also gave birth to the original sin."**

"Oooooohh, that's one sexy bod." Yang drooled, they haven't yet seen the face but that body was sculpted by the greatest of sculptors of all time.

Weiss blushed but crossed her arms under her chest. "Such a sinful nature to even be that nude in a public setting."

"Yeah! He should take it-"

"YANG!" Her teammates interjected while the blonde bomber looked hurt and embarrassed by her suggestion.

**He smiled as he held the apple in his right hand and took a bite of it in front of all of the gods. This of course caused them to glare at him but most could not stand up to him in a fight. "In all of history, there is no man infinitely despised by the gods except…"**

"**If there's anybody that can stick it to the gods… it'd have to be him!" All of the men knew who he was and saluted towards greatness. "The Father of Humanity, his name is…"**

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Emerald rambled on while Cinder was simply amused. The girls in the audience simply blushed and nearly swooned at seeing the face of the Father of Humanity. Emerald looked like she had a mental breakdown, there was no way her partner-in-crime looked like that. '_What makes it gross was before they showed the face, I fucking liked his body… Ew!_'

Mercury on the other hand was overjoyed, had his constant worshipping of the sex god worked wonders for him. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! It's my time! Praise me!"

Nora was only one of the two unaffected by the alternate Mercury's looks. "Meh, should've been Renny instead."

Pyrrha was the other one not affected since she was waiting for Jaune even if it was an older version. "He looks handsome but Jaune is better." Jaune blushed in embarrassment but it felt nice that his partner felt like that.

"**MERCURY!" The perfectly handsome man met the hatred of every single deity and smiled at them. This further incensed the male gods but the females swooned at the sight of his deep grey eyes that showed off his incredible confidence.**

**He frowned at the taste of the forbidden fruit. "… so sour."**

Emerald's eyebrows were twitching. "How? Just how did they get you there? Father of Humanity, you're not even that great to receive an honor like that."

Mercury gave a smug smile. "Don't be like that Em. People always hate greatness when it starts, they don't realize it until it's over."

The dark skinned green haired thief scowled at Mercury's statement. "What decided to make your current self _great_? Don't kid yourself any further for everyone's sakes."

"Just shows that you love me, Em."

"Die in a ditch, Mercury."

Ruby chuckled at the two having a back and forth. "So who's going to fight Mercury?"

**The announcer then received some abrupt news and said. "Apologies, the one facing the progenitor of mankind was supposed to be Shiva, the Indian God of Destruction, but his majesty insisted he fight the Father of Humanity. So-"**

**Velvet sank to her knees in sadness. "No… he was supposed to be the last boss."**

Coco's eyebrow raised questioningly. "Who's this majesty? When did we see him? What could make bun-bun over there so scared."

**Salem bit her fingernails in anger. "That fucking geezer! How can he do this?! This is against the rules!"**

There appeared to be a tick mark on the forehead of Juniper which showcased her anger on who the mystery god was. "Of course, it's him. He'll bend over backwards to get what he wants no matter what. It seems this version is no different."

"Blasphemy." Ozpin refuted.

**Entering the ring through the hymn of violins signaling the start of a god's massacre on the weak. Ozpin frolicked to the ring and danced a bit before he revealed his true form instead of the frail one he was used to. "If we are to call Mercury, the father of humanity. Then it would only be fitting to say the same to him! The godfather of the cosmos. Using the powers of creation on a whim, returning anything that doesn't suit his fancy back to the void!"**

"Uh, not to sound mean but that's just gross to see, Oz." Qrow pointed out and avoided a coffee burn from a stray streak of special blend of the Headmaster's coffee.

Ozpin grumbled at his alternate self's proclivities. "That isn't me!"

Emerald chuckled. "Looks like you'll lose anyways Mercury."

Mercury was a bit silent at the revelation that his other self had to fight possibly the strongest god in that universe. Yet his other self was calm and didn't show any signs of fear. "Let's see, even if he's the strongest, my other self will knock him down."

**Mercury didn't really react when the more hulked up Ozpin appeared before him that had also released his aura. This of course caused humanity to sit down in fear, this old guy was **_**too **_**powerful to even comprehend. "Truly, the King of the Gods! Eons ago, he brought about the end of the Titans to decide the mightiest gods. Infamous for committing the crime of patricide, he had killed the God of Light and the God of Time to become the strongest!"**

Tai whistled as Ozpin looked even more menacing than he could remember. "If only we had this version, I guess the Grimm would have been extinct a long time ago."

Summer giggled. "If only he could fight in the frontlines."

The people in the theater room laughed while the headmaster in question became more sullen as his good name was being trampled upon. Salem, was shocked, that version of Ozma did what she couldn't. '_Thank Oum for that then. If he was this powerful here, then he wouldn't even need the academies or an army._'

"**This old geezer, gets off on battle! A real god among gods! OZPIN!" The gods cheered for the godfather of the cosmos who had finished his pre-battle dance and stared down the unimpressed father of humanity.**

"**Now then our second round shall begin! Mercury vs Ozpin! A battle between the fathers of humanity and the gods!"**

Yang yelled. "Come on Mercury! Beat creepy Headmaster up!" A lot of the other students also cheered for Mercury because humanity needed to win this. This battle seemed to have been even if Ozpin was truly overpowered in this.

Mercury felt good maybe because people were going to be cheering for him. He felt important, not anymore strung up to be someone's henchman, to be his own person even if he was fighting for something he didn't like… at least it what he decided on his own. He felt manly tears run down his face and gave a small sniffle that went unnoticed by almost all. The Creator just smiled.

**Ozpin walked around Mercury while the handsome human just looked ahead of the powerful deity. "Hey, will you be alright without that thingy? Y'know that uniting with the Valkyrie. Without that."**

**He stopped walking and looked down at the father of humanity who stared at the god's eyes. His presence indicated for humanity to bow but Mercury was not even minding the Father of the Cosmos. "Kiddo, it'll be over before you even know it."**

"Damn! Since when could our coffee-addicted Oz do that?" Qrow remarked while Raven laughed at the thought of an intimidating Ozpin.

Jaune and Ruby shivered in fear, that Ozpin just looked too menacing. Weiss stated. "By what he said,it intrigues me. Why is he so confident that the match would end before Mercury could react? Is he so fast that his hubris brings merit to his capabilities?"

Ren nodded his head. "That version of Headmaster Ozpin beat the God of Light and the God of Time, he must be incredibly overpowered."

**Mercury decided to answer by pointing up which caused Zeus to be surprised. "… it's already here."**

**Zeus looked up to see a green haired Valkyrie on top of a pegasus. Velvet was elated. "It's-"**

**Salem chuckled. "There's only one of us who can truly be fitting for the progenitor, Mercury. She is the perfect one to help him against Ozpin, the 7th Valkyrie, Emerald!"**

"No, no, no, NO! I would never-"

Mercury interrupted her by giving a hug. "Aw, I knew that you were hiding your true feelings about me. Who knew you'd be this loyal to me? It actually-"

The grey haired assassin leaned back to avoid the fatal slice from Emerald who growled like a feral dog to what Mercury had done. "I'll kill-"

She then face planted to the floor because of the Creator's power. Her daggers then disappeared, Cinder simply stood up and helped her helper to her seat. Emerald wanted to jump right back into the fray of trying to kill her partner. Her will was easily erased by a simple glare from Cinder.

"Emerald, calm yourself, right this instance."

Emerald looked down, the last thing she ever wanted was to disappoint for cause trouble for Cinder. "Sorry."

**Emerald then jumped off the Pegasus. "Mercury, your hand!" She outstretched her hand to reach for Adam's. "We only have one chance to match wavelengths."**

**Mercury smiled as his outstretched finger and hers touched and she truly started to change shape in a large burst of pure light that went to his right hand. He chuckled. "Now in this moment, we are one."**

Ruby was excited, Sun's weapon was so cool along with Nora's. "I wonder what's his weapon? It has to be really cool!"

Mercury smiled. "Well-"

Yang turned around, her eyes and hair were glowing red as she growled. "Just say it, buster. I'll show you no mercy!"

Mercury backed away, he had no support from a saddened Emerald. It looked like worshipping the sex god called Jaune had no benefits of getting any of the hot girls in Beacon. '_But at least I got the spotlight now. It's really weird for me to see Emerald go inside me without any difficulty._'

**Ozpin along with Salem and Velvet were interested in what would be the father of humanity's weapon to fight the strongest god. But when the light faded, the arena was filled with the laughter of the gods and the groans from humanity. In his right hand was a single knuckle duster.**

**Mercury looked at his knuckleduster. "Hmmm…" He then clenched it and it truly fit perfectly in his fist. "Oh yeah, I'm liking this." He then cranked his neck that made two cracking noises as he took two steps closer to the hulking God of the Cosmos.**

Ruby's mood glowered. "That's so lame. Why a knuckle duster? How's he gonna beat the headmaster with that?!"

Mercury defended himself. "Hey! I can beat anyone with these two hands."

**Ozpin was very amused and started clapping. "Hohohohoho!"**

**The gods laughed at Mercury's ridiculous action to face Ozpin with just a knuckle duster. The announcer also laughed. "This man intends to have an all-out fist fight with the God Ozpin! Could there be anything more manly than that?!"**

"**POPS!"**

Emerald recovered herself from Cinder's disappointment and was about to joke about Mercury being a dad but she stopped herself. Mercury was stunned, his eyes were wide and his lips were moving yet a sound did not utter from it. Cinder was also curious as to her henchman's reaction, she did not know why being called a father could affect him so much.

**Mercury lazily turned his head behind to see his two kids, Abel and Cain who were cheering him. The latter yelled out. "Make sure you slug him for us too."**

Mercury was absolutely surprised, he'd be lying to himself if he said he would get kids. After what happened, maybe it was a deterrence. But to see his kids support him and that he noticed they didn't become like him… it gave him joy. "Man… did I do good?" If he was the Father of Humanity, his kids love him… was he doing better than _him_.

**He nodded and smiled since his kids were now supporting him. He examined his knuckle duster and looked at Ozpin and noticed something odd with the hulking god. "So… where is your weapon?"**

**The gods became pissed at how casual Mercury in speaking to the King of the gods, this surprised Ozpin since no one was like this to him. Salem simply face palmed while Velvet was scared of the repercussions the old god could do because of the disrespect. Ozpin laughed. "Oh… you're talking to me."**

Ozpin chuckled. "I agree, that is a lot of disrespect towards my fighting prowess."

Juniper giggled which caused the headmaster to glare at his former paramour. "I didn't realize you still fought. Don't you use kids to do your battles for you."

**He clenched his fist near his face. "You see I really want to hear the sounds your bones make when I grind them to dust, see~" He then kissed one of his knuckles with an audible 'chu' sound. "So~ I'm going bare-handed!"**

Tai shivered in disgust after seeing the exaggerated movements of Ozpin as a god. "He's just so creepy."

Qrow even drank from his flask after seeing Ozpin kiss his own knuckle. "That will haunt my dreams. I need to drink more to forget this."

**Mercury nodded. "I see… gotcha. But I think you'll regret that later."**

Jaune smiled. "Damn! That was a sick line. If I did something like that, I would choke."

**Ozpin jumped on one leg as if he was warming up and gave Mercury a thumbs up. "Hohoho, that's the spirit! Well that's enough talk for now. For starters…"**

**He appeared in an instant within a hair's breadth of the father of humanity whose eyes widened on how fast the old god was. "Why don't you try this on for size?"**

Raven's eyes widened in shock, there was no way that just happened. "He's even faster than the last god and the faunus combined. He just appeared in front of that grey haired boy in an instant."

Mercury's sweat began to drop, he was anxious. This just showed how powerful the old god was, blinding speeds with a muscular body that indicated tremendous power strikes equaled trouble. "I bet the other me wouldn't even flinch."

**A fast straight flew from his left but Mercury easily moved his head to the side and avoided the blow. What made Ozpin smile was that blow could have easily killed an average god let alone a human being. The speed of that single punch being thrown was about 0.01 seconds. "Oh? Not bad~"**

… 0.01 seconds, that went through the minds of everyone in the theater before they gave off their unique gasps of shock. Ruby was flabbergasted. "Headmaster is that fast?! That's faster than even my semblance on sugar! But Mercury dodged it so easily, maybe we can beat the gods!"

Juniper was even more astounded. '_I don't think I've ever seen anyone move and fight in one tenth of a second. No wonder my other self was disturbed at an older Ozpin fighting against the Father of Humanity.'_'

Ozpin chuckled. "Didn't realize I'd be that strong in this scenario. It's very enlightening, I suppose."

Mercury was pumped. "You see that! I dodged that, it was me!"

**Ozpin became even more excited and dove to throwing more punches this time at speeds of 0.001 seconds and 0.0001 seconds but what shocked the deities was Mercury. He had easily dodged all of them without much effort. He wasn't impressed by Ozpin's blows but simply observed.**

"Holy Oum! There's no way a person can dodge such powerful punches at that speed!" Sun commented as others were starting to get impressed by Mercury's prowess.

Yang whistled in appreciation. "Well that saved a lot of **time**, oh come on, you guys are just all stiff!"

Everyone groaned at Yang's joke but it didn't stop how awestruck they were at how fast Ozpin was throwing these punches and how easy it was for Mercury to dodge them. It gave them more hope than Sun's fight. They were now cheering for humanity to win this round.

**Ozpin then threw lightning fast jabs from both hands that exceeded those previous speeds. Meteor Jab was what it was called however Mercury coolly dodged all of them, Ozpin increased those speeds but the progenitor of mankind remained unphased. Even if the old man reached 0.00000001 seconds, Mercury had not been struck once.**

"This is so unreal! Go, Mercury, get revenge for me!" Sun yelled out his cheers while the others were also cheering for that version of Mercury. The real Mercury on the other hand was feeling the love and appreciation from his skills even if it wasn't directed at him. '_This feels different… I like it._'

Cinder was amused, who knew that Mercury would want so much of those nice feelings he swore he hated. '_It just proves that these scenarios are changing everyone. I have to prepare for the situation that my two henchmen may have second guesses or a change of heart._'

**The last punch looked like it overextended but Mercury leaned back in order to avoid it. He didn't know that Ozpin was preparing for an even faster and more powerful kick aimed at the human's lower body. "There's more~"**

**Divine Axe was what it was called, the gods remembered how it was used to destroy the entire lower body of the giant. The giant was well known because the ability of the creature was his weakness. But to everyone's shock, with no expression on his face. Mercury simply jumped up and flipped away from the devastating kick. "What?!"**

Ren was definitely impressed. "That kick was incredibly fast and the timing to dodge that was zero to none. But how did he do it so easily. He hasn't even been hit by the strongest god."

**When was there ever a time that someone had dodged completely all of his strikes so effortlessly. "Oh, that's just wonderful! You're really something… but-" He taunted the human since he didn't even attempt to land a punch on him. "You can't beat me if you're just running away, you know?"**

**Mercury exhaled. "You don't need to tell **_**me**_ **that…" He jumped on one leg just like Ozpin before he started his barrage of punches. "Well, for starters… How's this?"**

Emerald snickered. "He's as cocky as you, there's no way he's going to even be able to match that."

**To the gods he vanished in their eyes, the next thing they saw was that Ozpin had moved his head to the side but his cheek got cut from Mercury's straight left. The punch traveled at around 0.01 seconds. Mercury then started the exact barrage like Ozpin from 0.001 and 0.0001 seconds speed of blows to the Meteor Jab and he even perfectly executed a Divine Axe when Ozpin thought he had dodged the last punch.**

"WHAT!?" The entire theater erupted in confusion, Mercury had just literally done the same moves as Ozpin.

Qrow's flask had fallen to the ground, Coco's sunglasses fell off from her face, and Nora even became quiet. That display of strength and speed were too unreal. Jaune asked. "So that's the father of humanity… man… he's just too strong."

Yang's jaw was still on the floor because Mercury was beating someone who killed one of the Brothers and a God of Time. "I can't even make a pun on this… it's just too amazing. He's really doing it."

**The kick nearly sent him to his knees but he had managed to plant his feet. "…You... You're not too bad." Ozpin was then irked when Mercury decided to ignore him and look towards the sky.**

Jaune had stars in his eyes as he stared at the screen. He became a fanboy for this version of Mercury. "Damn, he's just so cool!"

Mercury felt like he received water after wandering in the desert. He was just complimented by his idol. He whispered while clenching his fist in victory. "I did it."

**Humanity cheered as Velvet jumped for joy. "Amazing! I was worried for a second since he was stark naked!"**

"Oi, I'm not a pervert. Don't you go ruin my moment!" Mercury refuted those claims, didn't everyone know that he was just this awesome whether in real life or in that scenario.

**Velvet continued her train of thought. "So I immediately thought he was a pervert. But he's a fighter and he's super strong! To think a human could copy a god's technique-"**

"**Velvet." Salem smiled as she decided to remind the youngest Valkyrie. "Fu fu, did you forget about the birth of Mercury himself? He was designed to be a copy of the gods… and as such, he can perfectly replicate any move he lays his eyes upon. Even those made by the gods!"**

Mercury gave a smug smile to Emerald who groaned in pain. "You hear that, Em? A copy of the gods themselves. It means I'm perfect, no wonder I helped make humanity… but wait, if you're the Valkyrie… who's the mother of humanity then?"

**She clenched her fist and laughed smugly. "He can take the pride and the arrogance of those bastards and shove it right up their asses! That is the power of Mercury or in other words. It has been called the Eyes of the Lord."**

"Hoh. So my power is like true sight… that's cool, it means I can see everything and copy anything but make it better. No wonder I'm cool." Mercury noticed, no wonder he was the Father of Humanity.

Ruby was amazed. He could see everything and copy it, that was like a cool superhero power. "That's so awesome."

Weiss chuckled. "Or a powerful hack but useful nonetheless."

**Mercury simply stared when Ozpin shivered in delight and gave him a crooked smile all the while fastening his feet to the ground and slowly tilting his head to the side. If it was meant for intimidation, Mercury didn't mind it at all. "Ho ho ho… Ain't this peachy~ I haven't had such fun in quite a few millennia."**

"Damn, that Ozpin sure has a few screws loose. Does he really love to fight?" Qrow remarked.

Raven smirked. "If that Ozpin was like this one then no one even me would have been safe from his actions for control." Ozpin glared at the tribal leader, he was not a control freak like what Raven suggested.

"**But I wonder-" He disappeared in a flash, Mercury frowned since his eyes could clearly see what was going on. The god was circling around him in faster speeds than what he displayed earlier. "What about this?!"**

**Mercury replied by leaning to his side and twisting his head to the left to avoid the massive leg from causing any damage. Ozpin was shocked, he was sure that technique would definitely hit. That was the one that instantly knocked out the God of Light, his father. Ozpin looked behind him to see Mercury adopt the same stance. "You?! HOW?!"**

Juniper chuckled, if only that could have worked for her but then again maybe Ozma could have made a difference. Ozpin looked at her and shook his head. "I think even with that version I could have beaten _them._"

Juniper was amused. "Couldn't help to try?" Ozpin decided not to answer, it was best not to open a precarious situation in front of everyone.

Mercury smiled. "Looks like I got this one in the bag." He then wiggled his eyebrows at surprised Emerald. "And you thought I was done, ha!"

Emerald growled, she couldn't admit that she thought alternate Mercury was cool. He was also better than this version of her partner by a mile. He was also winning the fight against the strongest god, what was happening to her… '_It's just the effect of this Oumdamn simulations!_'

**His head whipped to the side from Mercury's kick which caused him to fly to the other side of the ring's wall. He was down on the ground with the back of his creating a miniature crater on the wall. "He… He's down! The omnipotent and omniscient Ozpin has been knocked off his feeeeeet!"**

Blake's eyes widened in shock. "He actually reacted to that! But the Headmaster was all but a blur!"

Sun responded the cat's sort of question. "That's because he's the Father, that must mean he's the strongest. I wonder what would have happened if I fought him?"

Yang quickly answered. "You'd be **a peal **on the canvas after he's done with you. Hell, you can get the **chimpion **of the fastest defeat." No one laughed except for one, that being a blonde knight who snickered.

Her immediate family except her birth mother instantly responded by holding her down. The blonde bomber had a rabid look on her face and the ahoge atop her head turned into a little heart as she tried to get closer to Jaune. It seemed that was the tipping point for Yang. "C'mon! I'm not going to do anything… maybe a couple of them… but not all!"

Blake face palmed, she could at least understand some of her language. The blonde of Team RWBY probably wanted to have Jaune's face sucked by her own lips. She was also grateful that it was stopped… '_I need to have these feelings checked. Otherwise I might become like Yang._'

**Mercury was currently picking his nose waiting for the god to get back up, he didn't even address the shocked faces of the other gods. "Not to mention that Ozpin's mighty attack was replicated perfectly by Mercury!"**

"**Ugh…" Ozpin slowly looked at the human ahead of him but his version only saw himself. He got up to one knee but his focus was to Mercury who had not moved since he delivered the mighty kick that knocked him down. "It's as if I'm fighting a mirrored version of myself!"**

**Mercury opened his mouth. "I don't really want to do this, you know? But this is a match so… sorry 'bout that, pops."**

People in the theater immediately laughed at the clear dismissal of a threat the other Ozpin was to the Father of Humanity. Even Ozpin felt ticked off by that, that was an act of disrespect, in the back of his mind he was rooting for his other self to teach other Mercury a lesson.

James couldn't stop laughing. "That… that was a good one. I ca-can't breathe! This is just too good!"

Qrow was on the floor having a hard time to breathe along with his estranged sister. The drunkard finally talked. "Oh, that's a good line. I should say that next time."

**Salem laughed out loud along with the humans, the gods were utterly fearful of Ozpin's reaction. The elder god's entire body twitched, when was the last time he was ever disrespected like this, not even the Titans or Giants were like this. "… Pops?" He then started laughing uncontrollably. "Oh man! Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho! I'm just so happy, so hyappy~!"**

"Geez, that is just creepy. He looks aroused..." Neptune noted which made some in the audience shiver.

Velvet even spoke. "Can we not mention that again?" A silent consensus was reached by everyone there. Last thing they needed to point out was how insane this other Ozpin was in comparison to their Ozpin.

**He clenched both fists as his body was trembling with adrenaline. "I'm so happy. I'm about to burst." He extended his left hand straight towards the human while his other hand had it facing down on the ground.**

**His eyes held so much fighting spirit that was not seen since he decimated the Titans along with the God of Light and the God of Time. "Well then, little monkey. Can you follow this? Let's find out!"**

**One of the gods was surprised. "He's using that move… against a human?!"**

"That looks troubling. It looks like Ozpin is becoming serious." James noted.

**To explain this, eons ago somewhere in the milky way, at the decisive battle of the Titanomachy between the Greek Gods and the Titans. A young Ozpin had completely decimated the mightiest Titan, his father who personified time. But, as he spat out the broken teeth and blood forming from his mouth. A thought emerged, he who had not taken a single hit from any titan was taken surprise by the one strike that connected to his chin. Hell not even the God of Light, one of the brothers, touched him in their duels. He had beaten that smug asshole to a pulp before beheading him with his leg via a kick. But this… this was different.**

Yang whistled appreciatively. "So the only one that hurt him back then was this God of Time, not even the Brothers could match up to him… that's insanely strong. Hell he might be over op now."

Mercury smiled. "That means I could have beaten the God of Light and that God of Time just as easily."

Emerald brought his dreams crashing down. "You're not him and you'll never be. Stop making a fool out of yourself." The grey haired assassin simply smiled in amusement, who knew Emerald would be affected this much.

'_**That bastard… I couldn't even see his strongest attack. By the time I'd noticed, he'd already smashed me in the chin…**_' **He moved to where his father lay unconscious. "Can't really say you've been a good father… but…"**

**He then raised his foot and aimed for his father's head. "You were one…" He delivered a mighty stomp that caused the Titan of Time's head to explode across the floor of the planet they fought in. "Hell of a fighter."**

Ozpin was appalled at his other self's behavior. "Even **I **wouldn't do that. That's something Raven would do."

Raven growled in response, even if she did love to fight, she was never ever like that even to someone who gave her a good match.

**At that time, Ozpin took that final strike from his father, and he burned it into his body, naming it as his own. Containing all the respect and resentment for his father, the mere mention of its name…**

**He then charged in a single step as Mercury's eyes widened in shock. Everything around him seemed including himself to have stopped moving altogether. The mere mention of the name was said to exert control over all of time. It was truly the fist that surpassed time.**

"He can stop time!" Yang's shout caused everyone to once again reach a state of surprise, how could Mercury even hope to fight this. The other Ozpin had just transcended speed to stop time.

Juniper smirked. "Ah… so that's how he could beat such powerful deities… would you like to share something, Ozpin?"

Ozpin chuckled. "Sadly I don't have the ability nor the technique to stop time in order for myself to move… it is an interesting one to learn though. Maybe I can?"

The antagonists in the theater shivered in fear slightly, they couldn't imagine Ozpin being capable of being that fast that time stopped just for him. He would be nigh unbeatable if that was possible. However, one by the name of Mercury disagreed, his smile showcased his supreme confidence. "Nah, it'll be fine. I bet my counterpart can beat that easily."

Emerald scoffed. "If that happened, I'd even go on a date with you."

Mercury chuckled. "You gonna back out of that if it happened."

Emerald smirked. "On my honor I'd do it since it's never gonna happen."

**But…**

**Mercury dodged the strike from Ozpin and landed his own straight punch that caused the god's head to twist around violently. He smiled at this new technique. "I like this."**

Emerald exclaimed rather violently. "What in OUM'S NAME!" Her mind had shut down for a bit and then realized she had lost the bet against Mercury. This was unfair on so many levels. '_How the fuck was I supposed to know he could do that?! Who in Oum's green Remnant can move through stopped time? There has to be a limit to what he can copy!_'

Mercury noticing her distraught state whispered in her ear. "I was thinking about sushi, by the way."

The people in the audience were shocked, just how powerful was this Mercury. He just moved in the area of stopped time. He had countered what seems to be Ozpin's most powerful technique.

"I'm sorry, but what in the actual fuck can those eyes not do?" Coco asked.

The Creator appeared. "Honestly even a being such as myself are afraid of such eyes. He can literally do anything anyone can do as long as he sees it… what a terrifying ability."

**From that one punch, Ozpin's head had turned around three times, the god saw in front of him a confident Mercury who was walking away from him in the space of stopped time. "Thanks for the cool move, pops."**

Ruby chuckled. "Man, he is so cool like that."

This only stoked Mercury's ego even more than what was naturally possible. The arrogant assassin was on Icarus' level at this point. Jaune commented. "He just killed the headmaster that easily."

**Time resumed as all beings stood up in shock that Mercury had not broken a sweat, Salem and Velvet smiled as the leader cheered. "He did it!"**

**The announcer stopped for a moment before yelling out. "What the hell just happened?! Ozpin, father of the cosmos, has been brought crashing down to earth!"**

**One of Ozpin's sons, the Greek God of War, had grabbed the balcony in disbelief. "Impossible… the old man raised his fist… I just thought about it… the next thing I knew… his head is facing the other direction and Mercury is now on the other side."**

"He moved at the same speed as Ozpin then… that kinda makes sense… but how was he able to copy that?" Tai asked.

Summer giggled. "Simple, dear… his eyes possibly work outside of what he actually can see. It's an automatic reaction." She looked at the Creator. "Is that why you are afraid of him?"

The Creator shrugged his shoulders while adopting a surprised look, the audience was equally surprised that Summer had guessed something that an omnipotent being would respond to. "Perhaps… he was made to rebel against beings like us. Whether he liked it or not, even other Creators such as myself cannot stand up to him."

Mercury smugly smiled. "Damn… I am that awesome."

**Mercury coolly looked behind and down at the bloody face of Ozpin. "That's why I warned you. That you'd regret it… right?"**

**The announcer approached the unconscious form of Ozpin. "I can't believe it if I didn't see it, gods and goddesses! But this isn't a dream, folks. Because he's out for the count! What we are witnessing is the birth of a new miracle for all of history!"**

Ruby cheered in victory for humanity. "Yay! He did it! He saved us!"

Mercury sighed in delight. "It was just too easy."

Emerald growled. "If it wasn't for those eyes, I wouldn't have to-"

Mercury of course interrupted her before she could finish that sentence. "Careful, darling. Maybe after sushi we could have a romantic dance at the ballroom."

"Eat shit and die, Mercury!"

Cinder chuckled. "It is your own fault, Emerald. Never be this confident in making a decision when you don't hold all the cards at the table."

**Humanity cheered once again as Velvet was completely stunned from the turn of events. "He's strong… way too strong… even if he can copy their techniques, being able to surpass the original is something else… Who the hell is that guy?!"**

**Salem smiled. "I believe I mentioned it earlier, but the source of that man's strength is his conviction… his hatred… towards the gods." Velvet looked at Mercury who simply looked up towards the sky since he was not interested with what was going on the ground. '**_**Hatred? How?**_'

"Hey, I can hate a lot of things. They can get under my skin pretty fast." Mercury explained.

**In the Garden of Eden, the natural utopia built by the gods for the first man, a very nude Mercury lived his life alongside his fellow creations. He ate grapes while lazily sleeping on a huge bear while being surrounded by the white doves who were his friends. He had a perfect life until that day happened…**

"Damn… even his junk is perfectly sized and shaped..." Yang droned on as several girls in the theater including one dark-skinned girl nearly drooled at the sight of Mercury's natural state.

Mercury was certainly impressed. "Well at least this scenario has one thing we have in common."

Ruby had one question. "Why's he naked there and why's he not so much in the arena?"

The Creator chuckled. "You'll find out Ruby. I will clarify on some information that is not present but I think you will all enjoy what is going to be present here."

**In Heaven's court, in front of the many gods, the most perfect human woman was on trial for her supposed actions. "No… You're wrong…" The voluptuous woman with blonde long hair threaded with flowers was completely naked yet only the one who said she committed the crime cared for that fact.**

**She was Mercury's wife, Yang, the first woman in creation. Tears were spilling out of her eyes, her hands were praying that the Gods would listen to her. She didn't want to leave the Garden and leave Mercury all alone. "I swear upon the gods, I didn't eat the apple!"**

… "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Yang bursted with fiery red hair and eyes, good thing her family held her down again before she could do any damage. They were certain due to the aforementioned name, she would go after him.

The assassin, on the other hand was in a state of utter distress and joy at the same time. He got a hot wife to bang that gave out great kids that love him like a dad. But the real one would emasculate him and he knew Emerald might help with that. For the moment, he was silent but nevertheless thankful. '_It seems praising the sex god, Jaune, was a good idea. It finally gave me a great reward._'

Most of the guys had to cover their eyes from such a sight even if it was tantalizing, the fear of Yang's wrath compelled them to do so. Jaune and Ren had their eyes closed by their respective partners.

Raven simply scowled at the state of this alternate Yang. '_This weakness disgusts me. Have some pride as the Mother of Humanity._'

**The one who accused her of committing the forbidden action pointed at her to only showcase his stance on the matter. "Objection! I saw you eating it with my own two eyes! As my name, Marcus the Serpent, I swear it to my fellow deities." The tree of knowledge, found in the Garden of Eden, was told by the gods towards Mercury and Yang to not eat its fruit otherwise they will be removed from paradise.**

Emerald was surprised, she nearly jumped from her seat when she heard something crash. People looked to the source, they found Mercury had used his hands to crush a glass of soda. It didn't even register to the assassin until he looked down at the mess he made. "Sorry… I-um… sorry..."

Cinder knew what this was about, it seems that seeing his abusive father be in a position of power while trying to ruin his life could cause a violent reaction from him. She just didn't realize it would be so immediate. '_Perhaps because of this high highs he received in this scenario, the sudden appearance of a low caused it to swing violently in his behavior… I might need to have a talk about this to him. I could use this for control, if necessary._'

**In truth however Marcus had tried to take Yang as his own, he had tried to test her faith to Mercury but only met resentment. The serpent had tied his body around Yang as she tried to get away, he then pulled her next to the tree. "NO! Please stop!"**

Tai growled. "That goddamn son of a bitch! I'll kill him. I'll kill that fucking snake."

Qrow stopped him. "Hold on there, Tai. I know but we have to remember he ain't here and we ain't there."

Mercury's fist was clenched, his eyes saw blood. How dare his father ruin his paradise? What in Oum's green Remnant did he do to him? '_I'd fucking kill him! Again and again and again!_'

"**Hihihihi you're mine now!" Marcus had started to fondle her tits, she tried to fight back but her limbs were being held tightly by the god's appendages. But still Yang called out for help. "Please someone help!"**

Raven scowled. '_You should fight him yourself. Don't become so useless, fight back!_'

Yang growled. "I'd fuckin' kill him! The dude is dead!"

**Marcus then licked her cheek. "Nobody will save you here. Just surrender to me, you're not worth for that brat."**

**With tears in her eyes she cried for the man she truly loved and knew who would save her no matter what. "Mercury!"**

Ruby prayed for someone to save her alternate sister. "Come on, Mercury you gotta help Yang."

Mercury's hands clenched further, he wanted to- '_Woah, woah, hold on a minute. Why would I help her. In the end, this isn't real. Hell the broad even if she is sexy is just a target in Cinder's scheme. I'm just enjoying all of this because I'm the star and I beat a god who's the most powerful… right? I have to be right… if it isn't… am I changing… is it because of… __**him? **__I never should have been interested in this, this ain't changing the badass I am._'

"**Whoa! What the-" Out of nowhere, two doves appeared and managed to strike the god in his eyes. The pain caused him to let go of his hold, Yang then quickly ran away and pushed him away. The perverted deity lost his footing and smashed on the tree. By the time he realized anything she was away, probably running to Mercury. His target was gone, failed by these stupid birds!**

"Qrow… I never told you how I loved your other form. But I love it so much." Tai's comment caused the drunkard to roll his eyes and decide to drown himself in liquor once again.

**Marcus growled in disappointment, what did the brat have over him. In the end wasn't he also a piece of shit. He grabbed the apple and instantly thought of the plan to remove her from this paradise. He bit it and ignored how bad it tasted. "That bitch! Fucking me like that… I'll show you who you're messing with!"**

"That fucking bastard." Mercury grumbled in utter hate, he had nothing but contempt to his alternate version of his father. But it didn't mean he was right… he was becoming like his father. Some arrogant asshole that lived his life as a killer. But what other choice did he really have? But it still didn't let go of the feelings of intense desire to kill his alternate version of his father. '_I really hope my other self does it._'

**Back in the courtroom, Marcus proudly showed off the apple that he bit as evidence. "Behold, this is proof that she ate the apple!" Yang was stunned, she had not even done that but the gods in the courtroom would believe a god's word over hers any day regardless of the situation. The chances of a human gaining the guilty verdict where the judges, prosecutors and the court were Gods was 99.999999%!**

"That son of a bitch!" Yang exclaimed while the others were furious at this hideous display of justice. Mercury was on the tipping point, he couldn't keep his emotions in check anymore… he might lash out if he sees more of this. He wasn't doing this for any other good reason other than seeing his old man get killed in front of him again… maybe it would satisfy him...

**All the gods immediately stood up in anger and shouted at her. "Banish her!" "Yeah kick her out!" "Get her out of here!" She was immediately sentenced to be banished from the Garden of Eden. Yang fell to her knees in agony as tears fell down her face. "No… Does that mean… I'm going to be… separated from Mercury? I don't want that!"**

Seeing her true hurtful expression caused the grey haired assassin to stand up… wait, was he now fighting for _**her? **_It was laughable, truly the real Mercury shouldn't stand up, but he couldn't handle it. Here was a person who actually felt hurt by the event of losing him… when was the last time he had that?

Cinder shot a glare at her henchman with prosthetic legs. "Mercury, sit down. Calm yourself." She then stood up and whispered into his ear. "If you do not… then you will suffer the consequences. Remember she is a target in our plans. So calm down or else-"

Mercury definitely felt the heat turn on where Cinder was holding him and sat down albeit with reluctance. To the others in the theater, they were surprised and they also wondered who this Marcus was to Mercury since he was so angry at the mention of his name and the appearance of his face more than them.

**Marcus stifled his laughter watching the despair on Yang's face. '**_**Hmph… this is your fault for being with Mercury in the first place. If you won't be mine then you're not needed here. Go and suffer by yourself on the surface!**_'

**The doors to the courtroom suddenly opened and out came a large giant who was supposed to be guarding the entrance however… He fell face first to the ground and out came Mercury carrying a basket of apples from the Tree of Knowledge.**

Jaune smiled. "So that's how you make an entrance."

**Of course, the first man didn't care of the aghast faces of the Gods as he carried many apples in the basket he held in one hand. He simply walked slowly to where Yang was. Her face, however, was stuck with sadness at seeing him in her trial. Marcus was livid, was this human about to ruin his plan? "Mercury! What are you doing!? This is a sacred place of judgement! Your kind isn't welcome here!"**

**He drew his face closer to the basket, picked up one apple and took a large chunk out of it in front of all the Gods. All the Gods including Yang were stunned on what Mercury did in front of them but the man didn't care one bit. He started chewing loudly, Marcus yelled out in protest. "You ate one!"**

Mercury gave a warm and light-hearted smile, seeing his alternate self screw with the other version of his father felt more… enjoyable than killing him. "Looks like I'm still a badass."

Velvet cooed out. "It's so romantic!"

Sun was confused, most romantic he ever did was stalk and photograph. "How so? He just ate apples."

Coco chuckled. "You don't get it abs. Busty over there was gonna be removed from paradise because she ate an apple but she really didn't. Hot stuff over there just ate an apple in front of everyone which means he leaves with her regardless of the judge's decision."

Mercury chuckled. "He just did it because he wants to see that smug smile wiped off that fucking snake."

Jaune surmised. "Maybe but maybe he also doesn't want to leave a woman who truly loves him." Mercury stopped and pondered about that one… could he really do such an action. Well, he never met one… but would he… do that?

**Mercury spat it out onto the ground and wiped his mouth. "So sour!" Marcus shouted in protest once more. "And you're already spitting it out?!"**

**Despite the shocked faces of the Gods, he continued to get an apple, bite a chunk out of it, chew and then throw the bitten apple to the ground. He did so until he finished all of the apples that were in the basket. He then nonchalantly threw away the basket, his cheeks were like a chipmunk due to how many chunks of forbidden fruit he just ate. Yang started to cry because now it was her fault that Mercury would be tossed out from the Garden of Eden.**

Summer smiled and then looked at her two daughters. "Sometimes we can't stop the men we love from doing stupid things, I hope you girls know this. Happens to your dad a lot."

Tai chuckled. "Ain't that the truth."

**The first man stopped walking when he noticed Marcus was in front of him. The serpent berated him on his actions. "Mercury, if you think that you're saving Yang by messing with the trial then you-"**

"**Yang." Mercury completely ignored his presence since he pushed him aside and was now looking down at his wife. He then extended a hand to help her get up, which caused her tears to stop flowing from her eyes. "If you're leaving, then I'm coming too."**

"Man… that's a badass! He completely ignored that snake guy and rushed in to save the love of his life." Jaune's comment made several nod their heads in approval, for Mercury, it only helped to create more denial or confusion in himself.

Could he become a… nah, he'll always be like… himself?

**She couldn't believe that he would sacrifice everything just for her especially for a chance to be immortal and living in paradise. Her eyes questioned what he was doing but all he gave her was a simple smile that meant he did it for her. In joy she jumped and buried her man towards her impressive bosom with a hug. "Mercury! Mercury! Oh, Mercury!"**

Some of the guys responded with a bit of a bloody nose to which the blonde brawler growled at. "If I see anything rise, I snap it in half!"

Blake sighed. "Well to play Darkness' Advocate, you are buck naked with your assets on full display in front of everyone… so calm down."

**He was confused from his wife's actions. "Y-Yeah, that's me. What's wrong? Please don't cry, Yang. I'm here already."**

**Marcus gritted his teeth in anger and frustration over Mercury's actions, he would definitely show him what happens when you mess with him. "HISSSSS! You bastard! You got flowers for brains?! You think you can fuck with the gods and walk away to get a happy ending?!"**

"He's such an annoyance. I wouldn't mind if he got killed off." Blake grumbled.

**Mercury had removed Yang's arms and protectively stood in front of her against the monstrous snake-like dragon. "Now, now… My little bird friends told me about you. You made Yang cry. I'll never forgive you for that."**

**Marcus lunged at Mercury. "What of it, you worm?! How about I send the happy couple back into dust from where they belong?!"**

"**Oh? Well I don't think I'll need my ability for this." Mercury easily caught the hands that were supposed to pierce him. With a little tug from both sides, he had split in half the god in front of the entire court. Marcus died an agonizing death while Mercury decided to throw the two body parts to where the judge was.**

Most of the audience cheered after the snake was viciously halved in two. Mercury was crying tears of joy. '_That was so beautiful!_'

**He then grabbed Yang's hand but her expression looked downtrodden. "I'm so sorry, Mercury, because of me-"**

**He interrupted her while they were walking towards the exit of the trial court of the gods. "No, Yang. I did this for us. Let's go. Together. We'll make a paradise of our own." And so, Mercury left with his beloved Yang and they lived a happy life together on Earth with their children.**

"Aw, that's so nice and romantic!" Ruby cooed at the very manly display of Mercury being with her sister. This was on the level of how Jaune was so nice to her or to her teammates.

Mercury for the first time in his life saw another life where he was genuinely happy. But what did that mean for him personally, it wasn't like he could get his alternate self's powers, it wasn't like he could join the side of good… no, he was Mercury Black. Unbeknownst to him, he was changing.

**The humans were non-stop celebrating for their all-father had just knocked out one of the strongest gods. Even Salem couldn't stop her laughter from having that old bastard get beaten and humiliated. However, the good times had to stop.**

**The announcer was about to stop the match and declare Mercury the victor via knockout but giant fingers had squeezed his mouth shut. Ozpin slowly stood up, even though the old god was covered with bruises, the only noticeable damage was that his nose was broken. "I ain't done yet."**

**He then twisted his own head back to its original position, Mercury noticed him and sighed. "Oi pops, don't go pushing yourself, you hear me."**

Weiss winced as the older god had put back his head to its original position. "Normally a blow like that should kill anyone but it probably speaks volumes on how strong this version of Headmaster Ozpin is. But isn't Mercury too confident, his opponent has gotten back up quite easily. Shouldn't he be concerned?"

Winter nodded. "Truthfully, yes. But based on his abilities, it seems like he could simply counter whatever is thrown at him."

**Ozpin cranked his neck hard until several loud pops could be heard, he glared at the progenitor of mankind. "You don't have to tell me twice… now I see that your casual speech wasn't just for show. But you've piqued my interest now…"**

**He pointed at the human. "This old man has got something he wants to ask you." He then clearly pointed at the clear eyes of Mercury that held nothing. "I can't feel the flames of hatred towards us gods within those two eyes of yours. So tell me. What's the real reason you're here to fight?"**

Ozpin chuckled. "It seems my other self has figured it out. The true motivations of Mr. Black and why he fights."

The others were confused, it was clear as day that he wanted revenge for the gods for manipulating certain events that caused the Father and Mother of Humanity to be banished from their paradise. Mercury even challenged the idea with a certain smugness in his tone. "Yeah, he wants to kick ass. Just like me because I'm a badass."

**Mercury chuckled, he took a step towards Ozpin with a determined look on his face. "HAAAH… you thought the same too, huh?" He then looked at Salem who instantly flinched. "They all say the same thing about me 'Hatred', 'Resentment', 'Revenge.' I don't need any of that. There is no reason why."**

**He stared down Ozpin with a flame under his belly, he clenched his fist. "Is there any man that needs a reason to protect his own children?"**

Silence permeated throughout the room. All of the figures in the room felt a sudden chill as those words resonated throughout them all.

"That… that is a true man. He knows what it means to protect something he cares about." Tai smiled while Summer and Qrow agreed. But the other member of Team STRQ who decided to leave everyone, would disagree about that principle if the man in question wasn't strong enough but she couldn't force those words out of her mouth, wouldn't she be lying about her true motivations for her decisions.

Mercury was amazed yet confused. His other self was talking about being a real man or having a real purpose. Again, why should he compare, they lived different lives but… is it wrong that he felt that his other self was doing something right.

**The humans in the arena started bawling their eyes out after hearing such heartfelt compassion. Mercury's children felt a shiver run through them and without any instruction… all of humanity began to pray. In all the ways they knew how.**

**In that moment. There were no divisions of race, gender, nationality, and creed. From the statesmen to the criminals. The rich and the poor. The good and the evil. For the first time in all of mankind's history, humanity stood as one. They all wished for the same thing. Mercury's victory against the God of the Cosmos, Ozpin.**

"He's so cool. I wanna be an awesome superhero like him!" Ruby cheered out her appreciation, she didn't know all of humanity could band together like that.

Blake gave a sad smile. "If only we had a rational one for the faunus kind."

**The gods were stunned at how fired up these humans were towards what Mercury had just uttered. Ozpin smiled. "You… even worked up the crowd… not bad kid…"**

**Mercury raised his fist at Ozpin. "You should have stayed down… you do know this next hit will kill you. I'm done playing around. I need to win… sorry, pops."**

**Ozpin started to hug himself tightly. "Seems bluffing won't work anymore. I'll admit it… you're a strong one… possibly the strongest I've ever fought in my entire life… but-"**

**He started compressing his own flesh. "I don't like to use this since it could kill me but it's the only way to defeat you. HMMMMMMMMMMMM! AAAAHHAHHAHAHHHH"**

Emerald winced "Eww, that's just horrible to look at! The hell would the geezer mutilate himself."

Jaune grimaced over the muscles that were colliding and pulling from each other, the noise… the noise… it was… "Dear Oum, this is the extreme of like Monkey Sphere Y! Son would never do that when he powers up."

Pyrrha giggled. "Aw Jaune, you're such a geek."

**He started to scream in agony but his body was transforming, from the hulking mass of a god that exuded strength. He was now becoming a slimmer version of himself, he had completely compressed his muscles. "My final form, the Unbreakable, ADAMAS."**

A very intense fear surrounded everyone in the theater, it was if they knew they were facing certain unfeeling death. Some were shivering, some were crying, some were clenching their fists. It was as if a primal fear appeared in all of them… even Raven was seeing 'Nam as soon as Ozpin's final state was showed.

But for the headmaster, he felt… nothing. Truly it was jarring for him but he absolutely and positively felt… nothing. He looked at Juniper who was looking down and murmuring as if she had seen her worst nightmare that was impossible to escape from. '_Is that what I am to become… in order to stop… all of this?_'

**Babies started to cry, Salem shivered in fear. '**_**This is my instinct but… The primal instinct within me just detected the greatest threat I've ever seen.**_' **Mercury had even adopted a fighting stance when he saw Ozpin's final form.**

'_I'd be serious too other me. Looks like the old man isn't playing anymore._' Mercury gulped, seeing Ozpin's final form… it was worse than anything his old man did. He even looked to his boss and noticed she was hyperventilating. Was this how strong Ozpin could get if he was serious… why the hell were they going to screw him?!

**The first man raised his guard subconsciously especially when Ozpin's form had the god's muscles scream as they held back the overwhelming power since it was compressed to its very limit. It was as if something malevolent had just been born.**

"Oum just stop it! It's horrible enough to look at it but it's making so much awful noise! Renny, tell it to go away!" Nora hid behind her sloth-like friend who decided to turn the girl around and cover her ears.

The orange haired then decided to close her eyes. "There, now I can't see or hear anything. Thanks Renny!"

Ren gave a small smile. "No problem, Nora."

**The one who took the initiative, was once again Ozpin who charged in for a devastating straight right punch. A definite true god's fist that if made contact would unleash fatal damage to whoever faced Ozpin. Mercury even copied the way Ozpin was about throw the punch but he dodged it and hit the old god on the chin.**

James stated "This Mercury was able to make Oz's head spin around three times, I'd expect nothing less. Didn't he just copy the same maneuver."

**However, Ozpin did not even flinch due to his now super enhanced durability and followed up with a left that was swiftly countered thanks to Mercury's eyes. Ozpin let out an excited squeal as he followed with another right but the human countered. The old god then kept throwing more and more barrages of fists at Mercury who countered and dodged all of them. These fists were even faster than the ones thrown by Ozpin when he stopped time. No… it was if he was faster than time could possibly happen. Mercury answered by continuing to swing even faster and harder but the old god wouldn't slow down his assault.**

"WHAT?!" Another exclamation rang out in the theater, the blows that had once hurt the God of Cosmos was causing no damage at all. Hell, Ozpin's punches were so fast, the Creator had to slow the action down to eight million times in order for them to see what Ozpin and Mercury were doing. Without it, they would have thought the two were just standing.

Velvet shook her head. "That Mercury… he's not human..."

**Salem growled and slammed on the rails of her balcony. "NO!" Velvet was surprised but Salem continued. "This is bad! Really, really bad!"**

"Why? Because he isn't beating him as before wouldn't it just cause the Headmaster to eventually lose if he can't hit Mercury." Pyrrha asked.

The Creator gave a sad smile. "Even though that Mercury is amazing… he's still mortal." This drew confused looks from everyone, for even that Mercury to keep up was beyond mortal he must be-

**Mercury's face, more importantly his veins started to expand and show itself clearly on his face. All of a sudden, blood spurted from his nose. A steady line then fell down from his nose which he quickly wiped off. The announcer yelled as the gods started to cheer. "Huh… What's this?! Despite holding up against the barrage of blows, Mercury's started bleeding?!"**

"WHAT!? HOW DID HE BLEED?!" Another exclamation rang out, everyone was surprised, he didn't even get hit by one of Ozpin's punches.

Mercury knew it, he just didn't want to say anything. '_Am I dying?... So in the end even with all that… what I just fail… so what's the fucking lesson in all of this, then?!_'

**Velvet was in shock, she couldn't understand. "HOW?! He's bleeding! What's going on? Did he get hit but it looked like he countered and avoided Ozpin's blows."**

**Salem slammed her fists on the railing creating fist prints on the metal. "He's starting to overheat!"**

Ruby was confused. "So he's a… robot..."

James muttered. "Most real one if that's the case."

The Creator chuckled. "I assure you he is all flesh and blood."

**The two combatants once again started punching at an ever increasing volume of punches. Velvet looked to her leader. "Overheating?! But-"**

**Salem clearly looked at their fistfight and noticed the ever worsening condition of Mercury's eyes. "You probably didn't notice, but even though Ozpin keeps throwing them like they're nothing… Normally every single one of those swings is a guaranteed and unavoidable one hit kill to Mercury."**

**She grabbed her hair in anger, about to pull it out of its roots. "In other words, Mercury for this entire fight… has pushed those eyes to the absolute limit even if it brings him unbelievable pain, just to avoid death and to keep on fighting!"**

"So this entire time, he'd been using his power to the limit in order to hit Ozpin." Salem wanted clarity to which the Creator nodded.

The being who made everyone watch this adopted a frown. "I told you, I might be scared of him… but in the end he is mortal. Mercury over there used his power ever since Ozpin threw the first punch to the utmost limit. It's a miracle he used it for that long, normally the fight would be over."

"But because its Headmaster Ozpin who's jacked up and loves to fight… it was inevitable." Blake asked and the Creator smiled. "Sadly… it is."

**Ozpin growled as he received another hard punch to his face but he noticed that Mercury's eyes had started to bleed. Salem stomped on the ground furiously. "It means Mercury will be the first to fall!? I never expected the old bastard to exploit the technique's one weakness through attrition! That fucking limp gorilla piece of shit!"**

Ozpin nearly fell out of his seat, even though Salem hated him that much. It was still very much not what he expected if she insulted him that much. "I… am definitely not a limp gorilla piece of shit."

Juniper chuckled. "I could repeat that verbatim to you Oz… would you like that?" Ozpin grumbled something while the blonde master of evil smirked. "I still got you, Oz."

**But Mercury's punches were definitely working since there were holes all over the god's body. He even exhaled steam, it seemed that Mercury's punches could cause Ozpin's flesh to be ripped into shreds at any moment. Mercury had countered another right that seemed to have stopped the god's momentum for just a second but the two once again started swinging relentlessly.**

"C'mon me! You're making us look bad." Mercury cheered for himself to win… this one mattered for some reason he couldn't exactly point out.

**It was only a matter of time before we were brought to that moment. Mercury had dodged a strong kick from Ozpin and delivered one to the god's temple that seemed to have staggered the God of the Cosmos. In spite of the fact that a mere graze may be fatal for the human, Mercury would never falter! He merely returned every blow for blow with his eyes despite the immeasurable number of punches.**

More people joined Mercury's own cheer like the students even Ozpin and James, they wanted humanity to win especially when it was a guy who was pouring all the stops to win. "Mercury! Mercury! Mercury!"

**Those two who stood in the ring continuing to weave their fists together. Raising their stakes to their limit. At the sight of such a beautiful dance of combat, both sides erupted into cheers. It was as if both found themselves resonating as one.**

**Ozpin had started to bleed from the number of hits Mercury struck him with but the old man never stopped and never gave an inch and continued punching. The Greek God of War, Ares, his son started to cry tears of joy. "I never once thought that a fight could be so beautiful…"**

"Are they killing each other or putting on a show?" Weiss asked.

Her cute partner responded with a shoulder shrug. "Who knows… but I still want humanity to win so..." She then cheered. "Go Mercury!"

**Velvet fell to her knees crying as Salem stood strong holding back her tears. "Mercury, you beautiful bastard."**

Coco lowered her sunglasses to stare at the ever awkward partner of hers. "Should I be worried, Velv? Are you going for tall, mysterious, and handsome over there? I thought you were more of the tall, blonde, and painfully-average-with-a-lot-of-potential type of girl."

Velvet gave a very cute glare to Coco who simply snickered, the bunny couldn't really look any mean or angry. Her ears moved in a way that would distract the fashionista.

**The two continued to fight, their fists were simple streaks of light by this point. The gods had stood up chanting their godfather's name while taunting the human who dared to even fight against him. "Ozpin! You see that, Mercury! Your fists aren't doing a damn thing to the mighty Ozpin!"**

**The humans on the other hand chanted their father's name out loud, hoping it would give the man the strength to win. "Just give up already, Ozpin! Go for it, Mercury!"**

**Ozpin kept on punching even though he received on full force the might of Mercury's punches, on the other hand, the human already using his eyes to the utmost limit continued to dodge and counter the god's sure-kill blows. Yang started crying. "He just keeps going and going… please win for us Mercury. Please come back to us!"**

"Little dragon… you need to really look into who your going to have as your-"

Yang groaned in pain, did she now have to worry about another lover boy. "Old man… isn't it kind of weird hearing this from _you?_"

Tai then looked to two loves in his life, one of which smiled while the other sneered. He then chuckled. "You got me… just don't be like your uncle over there."

"Hey! I've been faithful-" He then held out the flask. "-only had one love in my life, pal."

**Abel, one of his sons, started crying alongside his mother while covering his ears from the sounds of the two. "Ozpin, please! Let papa win!" Cain, his other son, started kneeling down to pray. '**_**Go down, go down, go down! Hurry up and fall before it's too late! I don't want a father I will never see again! I'm sorry for everything, please come back to us.**_'

Mercury's fists tightened with anger, what was he supposed to do about his other self. He can't even affect what his other self did… but there was something very interesting that might change his perception about his other family. '_Everything's all peachy and nice but… what did my kid mean by being sorry for everything?_'

**In the midst of the fervor that had taken place in the Heaven Arena the first to foresee the resolution was none other than Mercury himself. An infinity of tiny triggers causes an event to happen… Mercury landed a punch to Ozpin who opened his mouth to let out blood, one of those blood had travelled and landed in the center of Mercury's right eye. The shock of the unexpected event had caused his nose, ears, mouth and most definitely his eyes to bleed uncontrollably.**

"NO!" The ones on Mercury's side yelled in disbelief, this was how the incredible Father of Humanity was to lose… because of simple bad luck.

Ruby complained vehemently. "That's wrong! They should stop the match… Professor Ozpin cheated with his blood. Mercury should win now!"

Summer hugged her in an attempt to comfort her. "Sometimes, Ruby… in a battle, anything and everything could happen. Sometimes it isn't your good day. For him, it wasn't..." '_Just like mine..._'

**He raised his fist to his face… and saw nothing but darkness. He had been blinded by Ozpin's blood, and then was struck by the old god's punch that caused the human's head to whiplash violently. Humanity was dazed, their father who had never been hit, had just received his first punch.**

"NO!" More outraged yells rang out, from that Salem's description. A single hit from that Ozpin was a sure one-hit kill especially in the final form.

Mercury looked down in despair. '_So this is what it is then… no matter what path I get… I end up failing. Is that what this Creator wants to show me?! So why the fuck should I care about being good or bad?!_'

The Creator gave a sad smile to the assassin. '_If only you could see the bigger picture… you can have so much potential… too bad Rooster Teeth doesn't like male characters._'

"So is this one finished. Sad, thought it could have potential." Raven grumbled, she wasn't all for the root for humanity against an unstoppable and immortal force.

Ruby was about to say something but a blonde knight intervened. "I'm afraid the fight isn't over yet. Unlike you we don't leave friends or family behind that easily, Ms. Branwen."

The tribal leader snarled and dashed to Jaune who seemed to have not lost his confidence at all. He stared her dead in the eyes as she approached even when she reached for her… '_Wait! Where's my-_'

"As I said before, no violence. Sorry, Ms. Branwen. If you'd like maybe after the entire session is done, you can visit Mr. Arc over here but… such an action would require you to go to-"

"Save it! I'm not wasting my time on weaklings." Raven glared and simply looked away from everyone. Jaune smiled at Ruby and helped his best friend calm down. Summer and Tai and even Qrow were shocked at the more bold actions of the… blonde scaredy-cat. However Yang was the most affected, to see a man like that stare down the woman who had plagued her dreams and thoughts for so long. She needs a new pair of undies and fast...

**The announcer declared. "It- It's a direct hit! Ozpin's fist has finally connected with Mercury!" Mercury stopped himself from falling on his back but Ozpin continued the assault, as he landed an uppercut that forced Mercury to jump a bit.**

**The father of mankind crossed his arms to protect his lower face and his upper body from the onslaught of sure-kill punches. Mercury had been pushed to defend while Ozpin mercilessly pounded away at the human. Salem fell to her knees in defeat while Velvet couldn't believe it, weren't they winning at one point?**

**The leader of the Valkyries started to cry. "It's taking all he has to block all of Ozpin's attacks… it's likely that Mercury is no longer able to use his eyes anymore. He can only see darkness and that means… this is it."**

Juniper sighed. "Guess the fight is over, how can he fight back when his main weapon and ability is lost?"

Ozpin gave a sad smile. "Sometimes what is best is not to get hit but to get hit and keep getting back up. Have a bit of experience on that, so I can't fault his efforts of doing an insurmountable task."

Was it a hallucination or did Ozma see regret and sadness in Juniper's eyes when he shared his opinion?

**Peter, the Norse Leader of the Gods and the Father of Nora, gave a sad smile. "I guess this is over… it's the end. The human can no longer use his eyes but…" Mercury's head lowered from the intense blows but Ozpin followed it up with a kick to the human's midsection that caused a violent jet of blood to come out of his mouth. "He was one hell of a guy."**

**Yang covered her eyes with her hands but she still heard the sounds of her one true love being destroyed. "Ah… Aaahhh… Dear… just stop… please stop… No more…" Abel started to also cry but he was unable to shut his eyes as he saw his father get beaten up in front of him. "You've done more than enough, dad! Just go down!"**

Ruby started to cry along with some like Nora, Velvet, Pyrrha, Weiss, and even Blake started crying. Sun and even Neptune shed their own man tears. No one wanted to see family members watch you die. Mercury was deeply affected by this. '_You stupid idiot! Just give up, it will do you good. You get to have everything you have that I can never have! Why risk it all?! You're as much as a bad parent like my old man was!_'

**Cain had started to openly cry as he shouted, he noticed his father had not moved a single inch when he was blocking all of Ozpin's punches. "You idiot… Just give up and come back to us! You stupid old man!"**

**The humans in the stands with tears in their eyes also bawled out the same messages. "No more! It's already been settled! You've done more than enough! Someone! Please, please stop them!"**

"Stop! Just stop it! Just quit and go back to your family!" Ruby shouted hoping that alternate Mercury would get the message. The other adults were also feeling like it was unnecessary, Mercury was finished. There was no way he could win.

Others joined in to give Mercury their support, hell even Coco was doing it. It was hard to see a beatdown look so bad on a human who refused to give up. Oddly enough, the only one who didn't resort to such a display noted by Cinder and Emerald and Juniper was Jaune. The blonde knight had not said anything except give a sad smile like what the Creator was giving.

Mercury angrily smashed the couch he sat, surprising Cinder and Emerald. "What more do you have to fight for?! You have everything I never have and will never get so why?! Why are you still not going down?!"

**As all of his children began to fall deeper and deeper into agony over his beatdown, their father, thrust into darkness was able to say something that shut up everyone in the crowd. Ozpin on the other hand was rearing for the strongest punch he ever threw in his entire life but decided to give his greatest opponent one last thing to say before he ended him. "You… I'll give you one last thing to tell all these pathetic humans as their all-father. Come on just tell how you qu-"**

"**Ah… somewhere out there… a baby is crying… it's alright…"**

Silence permeated the audience, looks of utter confusion or surprise or in Jaune's case… hope. "It isn't over for a guy who wants to risk everything for the people he loves. He'll just get back up."

Mercury was utterly lost. '_He goes through all of this… all he cares about is some baby out in the world crying? What the fuck does that mean? You-_'

**Tears started falling out of Mercury's eyes which caused even more of his children and his wife to cry louder. What gave him a smile on his face was the memory he always treasured. When Abel was born, Cain had tried to stop him from crying by playing with his newborn brother. Mercury decided to try the same tactic while Yang simply laughed at the two. He had decided then that his wants and dreams coincided with his purpose that he found later in life… it was to be the best dad he could be even if he knew it wouldn't always be perfect… at least he did his best to his wife and to his kids. "…don't cry… Your dad's here to protect you I'll make sure… to beat anyone that tries to make you cry."**

The students started crying when Mercury declared that even though he was facing a behemoth of an enemy, he will not waver. He promised to beat down anyone who would even make all of his children, humanity, cry.

Mercury in the theatre had gone silent, his hands no longer clenched or shaking. It was as if the assassin was stuck in time. The words of his alternate self deeply impacted him… he was fighting even if he knew he was going to die and never exist… just so that he could protect his kids. That sounded really, really ni- '_What the hell is wrong with me?!_'

**Ozpin heard enough and slammed his strongest punch at Mercury's face, blood from the first human flew in the air. He was falling down, a collective gasp rang out at the human and Valkyrie side of the arena. His family was stuck at seeing their father and husband for the first time seem **_**human**_**. All Mercury ever thought about. '**_**My dream was to be a father to my children but I'm not perfect… I couldn't stop my eldest son from killing his brother… I couldn't stop Yang from being removed in the garden… I couldn't stop all the problems humanity as a whole has faced… I can't even stop them from crying right now… but everything I do… I do it for them.**_'

Mercury started crying. '_Even if his father was a dick to him… he just went on to make a good life for himself. Didn't matter if he was strong, at least he tried… what did I do then? Just sold my soul in order to get away from everything, come right out… and became my father… then what should I do? All roads lead me to failing then..._'

'_Just watch and then later… I shall speak to you._' Mercury looked up and saw the Creator staring down at him with a sad smile. '_All will be cleared soon._'

**However Mercury took one more grasp at victory! To Ozpin's shock, Mercury had used his left hand to grab his head in order to stop himself from falling to the arena floor. At that moment, Ozpin for the first time felt fear. "… WHAT?! You should be dead!"**

"No way! He did it!" Ruby was astounded, he couldn't see yet he fought on. That's something you can't even find on X-ray and Vav! Is that what it takes to be a superhero?

Jaune smiled sadly. '_Even though I can tell he's on his last legs… at least he goes down swinging._'

Pyrrha was very suspicious amidst her tears and attempts to comfort Nora, she wondered why the sudden change in her partner and then looked at the Creator who was definitely looking at Jaune. '_Did the Creator tell him something?_'

**The first man kept a strong grasp on his opponent's head, even with the enhanced strength of Ozpin, he couldn't pry away. Mercury then with eyes that could no longer function gave a teasing smile to the older god. "Found you…"**

"Holy Oum! That's cool!" Yang exclaimed, she found it truly badass for Mercury to take the strongest punch from the strongest god. Only to use it as a way to get him since he couldn't see. "That's just badass!"

Qrow chuckled, shaking his head. "Crazy bastard."

**The gods stood on their seats in shock. "He's smiling!" Peter nearly fell down his throne in shock and the two ravens perched on his shoulders had flown away in surprise. "He took the hit on purpose?! That human is fucking insane!"**

**Mercury and Ozpin smiled at one another and began another barrage of punches although the human could only use his right hand that had the knuckle duster since his left hand was occupied with holding Ozpin still. The two didn't even attempt to dodge but simply absorb every blow, they didn't stop when blood fell out from their bodies, they didn't rest even though their muscles and bones were under immeasurable pain.**

"This is getting Oumdamn intense, I don't think I can breathe watching any more of this." Neptune added.

**With punches that were going even faster than before, before they knew it neither side in the arena was able to utter a word. Amidst the painful silence only the groaning of bone and flesh could be heard, and those sounds, reverberated around the arena.**

**The two did not even move an inch from where they were punching. Ozpin had slowed down tremendously and even got a fistful of the first man's hair in order not to fall to the ground. The two just threw fists now from one hand at a faster pace, this continued for a minute. To put it into perspective, because of how fast they were a barrage of sure-kill punches to the face in a second was about fifteen hundred. Therefore they in that one minute of them going all out, they threw around ninety thousand punches and received the same amount.**

"WHAT?! There's no way!" Nora yelled out, ninety thousand of those strong blows could kill almost anything if they weren't immortal. "That's impossible, right Renny?"

Ren shook his head in disbelief. "I don't think I can accurately tell what are these two strengths, Nora. They should have gone down a long time ago."

**Eventually after that one minute of intense punching, those sounds came to an end… The two landed punches at the other one's chin. Mercury was stuck in the position of punching as Ozpin fell to his knees, utterly defeated. Everyone in the arena was stunned into silence, it took a while but the announcer finally proclaimed. "The almighty Ozpin, has been brought to his knees!"**

**Ozpin's muscles started to warp, then an explosion of steam enveloped the entire arena. There panting, having no energy to stand up was the old sickly thin version of Ozpin, he exhaled. "It's over."**

The theater, at least the ones fighting for humanity stood up and celebrated. People were hugging and cheering Mercury's name for doing the impossible. He beat a god, humanity had finally won.

Mercury was astounded, he didn't think he could even win especially against _that_. It was nice to do something that was… good… and that he came out on top. "Nice one, other me."

**All of the humans jumped for joy and yelled out their father's name in victory. Yang started to cry tears of joy, his two sons hugged each other in relief with Cain even proudly yelling out. "Nice one, pops!"**

**The announcer realized what Ozpin said as he looked to Mercury who had not moved since Ozpin went down. A feeling of dread permeated around the arena for the humans, Mercury's family had a look of horror and disbelief.**

The cheering stopped, a horrible feeling hit everyone's gut… they didn't want to believe it but it was there… standing in front of them. The father of humanity was not moving at all, the smile on his face did not comfort those who had wished truthfully for his victory… or for the one that was going through a turbulent change.

**Cain dropped the bombshell as he looked at his father who still did not move but had a smile on his face like he succeeded. "He's… dead."**

**The hands that were used to pray for her husband's wellbeing fell, Yang started to scream in agony. The man she loved was dead, the announcer verified for all. "M-Mercury… is already dead!"**

Ruby wailed, her favorite superhero so far died before he could save everyone from the bad guys who were the gods. "It can't be… he just won!"

Weiss hugged her partner in an effort to comfort her. "We know… it's truly unfair."

Yang was also holding the tears from her eyes. "Even if I don't love the guy, I can't believe he's dead!"

Emerald looked at Mercury who had seemed to have stopped moving except for his mouth that was rambling on. Her first instinct was to ask if he was o- '_No, no, no, no, no. What's going on? My first instinct is to talk about how right I was but-_' She looked back and saw that he was now crying. '_This is the first time I've seen him be this affected._'

**Ozpin chuckled. "Hmph, you only just realized it? He already passed on… well before I dropped but even then he still wouldn't bend a knee, he didn't even try to run… no, if anything…"**

**The old god remembered the exact moment that the first man passed was when he grabbed his head, he was shocked that the human still fought as if he was still alive. "Even in death… this kid… he just kept on swinging."**

James wiped the tears from his eyes. "Unbelievable… even after all that… he knocked old Oz down even if he was dead."

Ozpin smiled. "I guess our father shows just how incredible humanity can be once we reach our full potential."

Juniper sighed. "If only we had people like him, I guess. Everything would have been fine in the beginning, Ozpin."

**He slowly got to a relaxed seated position, the Godfather of the Cosmos noticed that even the gods were silent. It was if they were honoring what Mercury had accomplished. "Phew… Hey kiddo. Seems you managed to put this geezer flat on his ass in his top form. That final form should have lasted twelve minutes… I couldn't hold it for more than two against you… You're one hell of a man!"**

He was. He truly was. That was the sentiment that carried in the hearts of those who cheered for his victory. Mercury didn't see it like that, he- '_Wait… why is everything frozen?_'

Mercury was right, everything was frozen except for him and the Creator who was smiling at him. "I'm sure you want to talk to me."

The grey haired assassin definitely wanted to talk to the Creator. "What was all of this for, huh? Just a reminder of how other me's have better lives than I have! I know my life ain't that good but that does not mean I'm gonna become like that other me... He lost! What right does anyone have to think he's so brave and courageous for leaving everyone he loves behind?! Is this a lesson, huh? What, that every path I take will fail!?"

The Creator gave a smirk. "If you saw… then maybe I was a bit too on the nose on this one. Well you are right, it was for you but you simply didn't see what I was trying to tell you."

Mercury was about to shout when the Creator's hand landed on his shoulder, which caused him to stop. "Every single one of you human beings has potential, regardless of what path you take. I'm here fulfilling the job of making everyone reach their purpose in life."

"So what you're gonna tell me to do good and-"

The Creator started laughing. "Honestly, who cares." He let go of his hand on Mercury's shoulder and appeared behind the teen. "I have seen many different futures or possibilities, Mercury. About everyone here really, maybe I should enlighten you."

He appeared in front of Ruby as he continued his lesson. "Once upon a time or shall I say in a distant timeline, you managed to be good and evil, one of your hardest decisions but in the end you married Ruby Rose and had four kids together and became a great house-husband."

He was now next to Jaune. "In one reality, Jaune is older and an established hunter who takes you as his adopted son and you have so many cherished memories with the one you call as a sex god."

He was now behind Velvet. "I like this one, you rebelled against Cinder and managed to snag this bunny. Hell, you two got married and had a family."

He appeared next to Emerald. "In this one, you just simply bow down to whatever Cinder wants and then she cuts you off because of a single loss to Blake. Emerald then kills you by having you see the worst nightmare you could possibly think of."

The Creator finally appeared next to Mercury. "Just like the Mercury there, he chose whatever the consequence may be but he lived through his full potential. Whether that is to be the next big criminal or huntsman is entirely up to you." He then looked at the frozen audience. "I should resume time back to its normalcy. Remember Mercury, it will be up to you to decide your fate… do not forget your own potential as a person. Who knows, maybe you could find happiness or ruin?"

After that, Mercury found himself sitting down as time resumed. Cinder looked at him with a questioning look. He might need more time to think about myself. "Sorry boss, need a little time to think. It isn't always easy seeing yourself die."

**All of humanity started to cry and grieve the loss of their father, Mercury even though he knew was going to die, fought on... to protect his children. He never once fell to the ground in defeat, even though his eyes could no longer work, he willed himself and never quit. Ozpin sighed sadly, as cracks started to appear in his arm as if he was going to disappear. "I was never a good father… always blamed what happened on others."**

**Ozpin smiled at seeing the fulfilled smile of Mercury stare not only at him but towards his children and his actual family. That was the first time, the God of the Cosmos, saw anyone being contented at losing a fight. "What a shame… if this were a contest of endurance… if you hadn't died by this point. I'd have to give it to you. No doubt about it."**

Summer smiled. "He was such an amazing person. He will be missed. But what will happen to humanity, they're down two fights."

Jaune sighed. "Well we are down two to zero, but I believe we can bounce back."

**Mercury's body started to disintegrate to dust as the visage of the Valkyrie who assisted him, Emerald, disappeared along with him. Yet she didn't look mad, she was happy to have helped such a wonderful human being. Yang tried to reach out along with her two sons, as if they could catch him. In the end, all that was left of the first man was the fig leaf he wore. "The second battle of Ragnarok ends! With Ozpin being the ultimate victor."**

Emerald was mad. '_How can you even be happy with __**him**__?! He just killed you, you trusted him and… I can't get that mad if he did something like that..._'

**Humanity looked down with tears in their eyes and defeated frowns written on their mouths. For the second time, humanity faced the despair of defeat and the ever closer doomsday for their entire kind. But…**

**All of humanity suddenly placed a hand on their hearts and looked up to the sky with newfound determination amidst all the tears and pain of defeat. All of humanity stood tall in that moment! For even though their father, Mercury, had passed away… He had left a great inheritance to his children.**

**In the sky, it was as if Mercury was there giving off a proud smile and extending his fist to greet his children. Mercury had given all of them the power to rebel against the gods. Along with the force required to do so… anything less would be a disgrace to what he had accomplished.**

Mercury sighed. "At least I died nearly winning... I guess."

Emerald was shocked. '_What the hell happened to this asshole?!_'

**Velvet ran in the halls, had tripped but she immediately got herself back up and charged into the selection room. She noticed that Salem was eating in a large banquet table surrounded by pies. She was outraged that her leader had not felt anything for the death of Emerald. "What is the meaning of this, Sister Salem!"**

"**Velvet." The calm voice had shocked her, she instantly looked behind her and found the second eldest of the Valkyries. Sister Cinder had a stern but caring face as she looked at the very emotional Velvet. "Calm yourself."**

Cinder snickered. "Why, I certainly never imagined myself as a tool for humanity?"

Juniper chuckled. '_Yet you were so eager to be a tool for me._'

**Velvet had tears in her eyes as she approached Cinder. "Sister Cinder, you saw it too right? The knuckle dusters were unscathed, weren't they? So why! Why did Sister Emerald have to disappear with Mercury?!"**

**Cinder sighed. "Velvet… Volund is not simply a technique wherein the Valkyrie becomes a weapon. It's a technique where man and Valkyrie become one… in other words… you entrust everything to the other. You fight as one, and you die as one too."**

Nora was still sad about Mercury's death as she sniffed. "That sucks. Who would ever want a semblance like that?"

Pyrrha answered. "Some who are obsessed with being a hero, I suppose." Jaune, Summer, and Ruby protested. If it was to protect someone then why wouldn't you risk everything?

**Velvet couldn't say anything but simply let out squeaks as tears fell from her eyes. She remembered Emerald as a sassy but loving Valkyrie who understood the importance of family, she often taught her how to read and fight. But now… now… she was gone. Cinder hugged their youngest sister in the hopes to relieve her pain.**

"**There's no need to cry, Emerald was well aware of this kind of battle we are facing." Velvet listened but she tightened the embrace. "But… I didn't even get to say goodbye… I couldn't do anything for her…"**

**Cinder did not say anything after Velvet openly told her feelings. "Sister Cinder…" Suddenly the hug started to hurt and veins bulged from Cinder's arms as if she was doing a vice grip, Velvet was forced into her rather large bosom. "Ow- Sister Cinder! You're squeezing me!"**

Cinder was not amused at the sudden change in her alternate self's behavior. '_Why am I acting like this?_'

**Velvet instantly said nothing and trembled with fear, Cinder had out of nowhere adopted a face of pure rage. This was a total shift of behavior, she then vowed. "Fucking bastards! I'm coming for you now."**

Emerald and Mercury shivered in fear, they have not seen a Cinder who was more non-sophisticated act just as mad. Was it cheating that they determined, this version gave them more chills.

**Velvet realized what she had forgotten when dealing with Cinder. 'I… almost forgot… Two powers dwell within Sister Cinder's body… two halves of the same whole. The one that shall tremble with fear or anger.'**

Cinder chuckled. '_Sounds like my situation with the Maiden. Both parts are mine but one of them is in a weakling who didn't even stand a chance against me. A weird metaphor to use._'

**She quickly got in a good mood to switch Cinder back to her more calm side. "P-Please ca-calm down Sister Cinder!" However both Valkyries stopped as loud sounds of chewing and swallowing surrounded the room, Salem was now gorging on Heaven's worst pies. Which meant she was super stressed, of course they were now down two to zero. Five more wins then the gods would wipe out all of humanity.**

**With cheeks filled with pie she yelled out her frustration over the last battle. "Jat' fucking ol' piece of shit! How dare he-nom- ruin my trump card jush like jat!" She now realized the momentum was solely on the god's side, she knew humanity couldn't take another loss but she didn't know who the gods would pick as their next champion.**

Ozpin gave a smug smile. "You should talk without food in your mouth. Have you heard of something called common decency?" Juniper glared at him but said nothing, she would be in the same position if she lost to Ozpin in a battle.

'_**If we lose the next one too… we have to stop it from happening! No matter what!**_' **Suddenly two rings came from her scroll as she quickly looked at it to see who the gods have decided as their champion. Her eyes widened in horror and she quickly removed all the plates and pies of the table and instantly went quiet.**

Neptune asked. "What could have caused such a reaction?"

Sun shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe the champion that humanity will have to face is really dangerous."

**Cinder and Velvet got closer to their leader and found out why she was behaving like this. The next god who would fight humanity was chosen to be the Greek god of the Seas. Velvet yelled out loud. "Right after Ozpin is his older brother!"**

The people who were rooting for humanity paled, even if that version's Ozpin was the strongest… it would suffice to draw a theory that his older brother would be strong if not nearly equal to the Lord of the Cosmos' strength.

**Cinder scowled. "They seem to be pushing us to the wall… did the fight against Mercury truly scare them?"**

Cinder nodded her head. "If I was in the god's situation, after Mercury's performance, I would do the same. This would be done to weaken any hope that humanity could ever win against a deity."

**Velvet was panicking. "Even though it's only Round 3, they keep sending their top-tier fighters…" Salem was not answering since she was currently holding the scroll's screen tightly as if she wanted to break it. "What are we going to do?! The Sea god is Ozpin's older brother, you know? Isn't he super strong?! Are you listening?! At this rate, aren't we going to get completely shut out by the gods!? Hey are you-"**

Coco chuckled. "Bun bun, I know you know I really love you. But you need to eat a chill pill. This isn't really helping the situation."

Velvet pouted. "I can't help it. They're in a bad situation I need to-"

Yang chuckled. "Well you don't have to worry anyways Lover Boy's up next. Maybe he can win for all of us."

**Salem instantly placed her long finger on the youngest Valkyrie's mouth which shut her up. "Velvet. Would you mind shutting up your mouth, for just a moment?" She then gave her a warm smile but crossed her finger to Velvet's neck. "If not, I may end up removing your entire head instead."**

Cinder shivered in fear, it reminded her of the time she failed to meet the expectations of Salem when she was training. '_Dear Oum, they carry the same weight._'

**Velvet nearly screamed but kept it in. '**_**Of… of course! That's a hell of a thing to say with a smile on your face.**_' **She then decided to hug Cinder who seemed to have been laughing at her reaction. '**_**Though not as scary as Sister Cinder's switches.**_'

**Salem started to sweat as she looked at her entire roster on the screen but couldn't find a match against the Greek Sea god. '**_**Although, we've been cornered so quickly… Who… Who? Who could possibly fight the god known as the Lord of the Seas!?**_'

**Her eyes were closed but she did not even notice a large hand had gone behind her. The hand then slammed on the screen which stopped at the name of Jaune Arc and showed a picture of him in Beacon. "I shall go."**

Emerald gasped. "What? Where did he come from?"

Jaune was also surprised. "Didn't know my other self has stealth powers."

Pyrrha shook her head. "No… it's simply the ability of yourself as a warrior."

**But the three Valkyries had faces of disbelief looking at the man who volunteered to fight Poseidon. They were also in shock that they did not even notice him enter the room to volunteer. They only noticed him when he slammed his hand on the scroll's screen.**

"**Eh… but you…" An older Jaune with white hair and wrinkled skin while wearing a yellow kimono which had flower designs. He wore a black haori and a red scarf with flower designs as well but sheathed on his back was his katana, Monohoshizao.**

Yang laughed. "That's a _really _long sword there, Lover Boy. Compensating for something?"

Jaune blushed while Pyrrha ran to the defense of her partner. "Yang! Stop it right now. Jaune is never compensating for anything!" She then eeped like a red reaper as the pair in JNPR blushed heavily as it was accompanied by the laughs of the hunters-in-training.

**He had a cocky smirk on his face as he saw the shocked faces of the Valkyries. Velvet had to ask the elephant in the room. "You… you're Jaune Arc, right?" She looked at the picture a younger version of Jaune Arc. "You're completely different to the record. To put it bluntly… you're an old dude."**

Jaune winced at the surprising amount of venom in that one observation. "Old people can still kick butt."

Ozpin chuckled. "Thank you, Mr. Arc. My point exactly."

**Jaune raised an eyebrow, he was amused but also insulted. Velvet clarified her point. "The souls summoned here should have nothing to do with the participants' state at death. I thought combatants took the form of their peak, their golden age."**

**Salem slammed her both of her hands on the table, unaware that a jug filled with cow's milk was teetering off the edge. "That… should be the case. Why take this form then?"**

Raven smirked. "Age deteriorates one's ability to wield a blade. He is merely leading humanity to utter catastrophe."

**She noticed the jug fall over since it was situated near the corner of the table. What made it worse was that it started to empty out its content, Jaune smiled when he saw this. He simply reached out with his katana and quickly stuck it towards the jug's handle. He then slowly moved in a downward arc to capture all of the spilled milk. When he returned it to the table it was as if not a single drop had fallen to the ground. He then grabbed the jug and sighed. "That was close. If I didn't notice this then it would have definitely spilled all over the floor."**

Everyone in the audience was stunned at that incredulous display that they just saw. Raven was mumbling one word over and over again. "Impossible… Impossible… Impossible..."

Even Pyrrha shook her head in disbelief at the amount of skill shown by older Jaune. '_Just… incredible. He was able to catch the jug with the sheathe of his sword. Not once was his movement wasted… everything was perfect. Also… older Jaune looks… sexy..._'

**He quickly drank the milk and licked his lips after it. "Hmm, cow's milk. That's really good… hm?" He noticed the pies that had been thrown out to the floor by Salem, he thought it was definitely a waste. He sat down and started gulping all of them up even though they were Heaven's Worst Pie Ever Made. "Oh, this is… I don't know what this is but it's really good."**

**He loudly burped and cleaned his hands full of crumbs. "Phew. That was quite a feast." All the while Salem stared intently at the old man. '**_**Indeed, he is quite different to what I imagined but…**_'

**Her mind played over and over and over again the sequence of the calm and precise strokes of his katana on catching the jug and retrieving all the milk inside. '**_**He just recovered the jug without spilling a drop… he is definitely a master of the sword. His moves… he is definitely the real deal!**_'

Raven grimaced, she could admit… that she had never seen such a master of the blade like _that _before. It was fascinating that very maneuver was so elegant but what really captured her eye was that she did not see a single drop of milk fall to the ground. It was as if time stood still for that container. "Ok… he's really, really good."

Qrow was wondering if he was drunk, he just did not see that. "Damn… looks like the old blonde is what we needed after all."

**Jaune stood up and chuckled, apparently he had not done enough to convince him he was good enough to fight the God of the Seas. "Heh… It's been four hundred years since I died and reached Heaven and yet I continue to endlessly pursue the Way of the Blade. This Arc's evolution is far from over."**

**Salem squealed in excitement, a very happy grin on her face. '**_**Maybe he can really do it.**_'

**Jaune posed coolly. "In other words, this is my **_**Golden Age**_**." Velvet was star struck, his aura certainly proved he was the real deal. '**_**Wow… he is so cool!**_'

Coco chuckled that caused Velvet to be embarrassed, evident by her reddened cheeks. "Before, you complained about how he was too old to compete. Now you bow to his awesomeness."

Velvet pouted again. "That was before we saw how good this Jaune was."

**Jaune scratched the back of his head while laughing. "Ha! I also have experience over the water."**

**Salem was very interested. "Oh? What do you mean?"**

**Jaune gave a cocky smirk. "Well I died by drowning, so it means I've already faced the worst that water has to offer!" All that met his was silence until Cinder simply replied. "… no offense… but you're an idiot."**

Yang looked at Jaune and smiled. "I found a pun buddy."

Jaune shook his head. "I may now appreciate your puns, Yang. However… I don't think I can make one as bad as yours."

**Back in the arena, the gods were still at an all-time high due to the fight between Mercury and Ozpin. One god excitedly stated to his companion. "Damn, that was awesome! Especially considering that guy was a human!"**

**His companion agreed with him. "I know, right? It's been millennia since I've been so excited! I'm hyped up for the next fight, too. Although we all know that these humans have no chance against the gods!"**

Ruby yelled angrily. "Hey! Mercury almost kicked your butts."

Summer giggled at her daughter's display. "But in the end the gods still won. Who knows? Maybe this third match will be different."

**The arena started to shift, the renovation allowed only a small ring surrounded with water. It was like a stone circular ring surrounded by the sea. The announcer then broadcasted to the entire arena that the next fight was about to begin. "Up next is… following on from Humanity's second loss, the third battle of Ragnarok is about to begins now!"**

**He took a deep breath. "In the Gods' corner! He bears no love for all pitiful humans. One could even say that he enjoys testing them? But that is what defines a god! The harshest trials! That indifference to life is the realm of the GODS! He follows the almighty Ozpin!"**

**The door on the left started to open, and the same dread humanity felt with Ozpin instantly flooded the arena. "He represents the gods in Round 3!"**

"Damn, this is a lot of pressure and he hasn't even showed himself." Tai commented.

**Raging water from the arena flowed in but as soon as the god took a single step, the waters parted in the middle just for him. A very muscular yet fit and handsome being stepped slowly into the ring, he had a large dark blue trident in his right hand. He had used his powers to stop the water from ever touching him since he had complete control over them. "If Ozpin was the King of the Cosmos, then this God rules all oceans with an iron fist. The ruler of the seas!"**

**He had arrived at the small platform, the gods were trembling in fear while the humans were surprised that this ruler of the seas had caused the miniature ocean to part for him. "Even the gods tremble at the thought of invoking his wrath. The most fearsome god, the second of the three brothers of Olympus… known to man as the Lord of the Sea! His name is Ren!"**

"Oh! So that was Ren! What do you think… ah… Nora! Are you alright?!" Pyrrha was very concerned since Nora had stopped moving along with foaming at the mouth. The energetic hammer wielding warrior was simply murmuring while her pupils were going in different directions.

Ren was also concerned. "Nora, what's wrong?"

Nora was mumbling. "H-h-h-h-ha-ha-hot-hot-HOT! Hot RENNY! That chest is SAIDO CHESTO!"

Jaune chuckled. "It seems that alternate Ren has caused Nora to shut down for a bit." He then looked at his brother from another mother. "You know she'll want to have you wear that outfit along with looking like that."

For the first time in a long time… Lie Ren learned the true meaning of fear… it was in the form of a Nora who was motivated by both love and lust. '_I think I'll need to hide for a while after we get out of this theater. I think Team SSSN will accept me._'

**He had caused the waves to crash down, to finish his dramatic entrance. The god had a very expressionless face on but his eyes told everything about his disgust at seeing the humans and his fellow gods. He was wearing a skin tight long sleeved dark blue shirt that left openings that showed off his chest and his lower back. He had a cape tied to his pants that extended all the way to his calves. "Hmph… nothing but filth before my eyes."**

Blake trembled in fear. "Unlike Headmaster before… that Ren hates everything below him. Also how is he the older brother, he looks like the youngest."

The Creator smiled. "Ozpin there chose to become frail and old because he thought it would help make the best battle of his entire life. The man was a battle maniac, Ren over there is simply a non-caring combatant."

**The humans were outright frightened, this was Ozpin's older brother, and his element was around the arena. This didn't bode well for the next of humanity's champion. But they noticed a man wearing a samurai outfit, had a straw hat covering his face and was rowing gently to the arena with a small wooden boat.**

Ruby was in awe, somehow that wooden boat was not destroyed by Ren's tumultuous waves. "That's so cool. I like the entrance. How come that boat isn't destroyed? Aren't those waves really strong?"

Weiss shrugged her shoulders. "By this point, I cannot even tell how strong both sides are."

"**And now! In all of history, who is humanity's strongest swordsman? Was it the demon of Mt. Kurama who cut apart the Taika Clan of Menagerie with his blade in a single night? Minamato Yoshitsune? Nay! Was it the founder of the Shinkage-Ryu School and the Sword Saint of the Sengoku Period, who struck fear into the heart of the faunus during the Great War? Kamiizumi Nobitsuna? Nay! Was it the silent samurai of the Edo Period, said to be unmatched in all of Haven? Takayanagi Matashirou? Nay! I would posit… that this man who is about to face the God of the Seas is the strongest!"**

Winter's eyes widened as those other names were mentioned. "Dear Oum, how strong is this Jaune than most of them. They're legends in Mistralian history!"

James chuckled. "I believe this battle will be the most important in humanity's survival. No offense to the last one."

**Most of the humans were confused on who this man was but at the same time they were hopeful he would bring the victory to stop the gods' momentum. His boat landed on the small circular ring, he then stepped up to arrive at the fighting ground. "You ask why this famous loser in history stands at the peak? Is it because of his ultimate move, Tsubame Gaeshi? Or perhaps it is due to his intense drive for revenge against Musashi?"**

Pyrrha was very intrigued, since when did Jaune have a secret technique or a rival like that. This Jaune must have gone through a lot to have these achievements. "What is this 'Tsubame Gaeshi'? Who is this Musashi that Jaune wants to have revenge on?"

Jaune shrugged his shoulders. "I wonder how I got this strong… maybe I should take notes to become a better swordsman."

Ruby asked. "But you're a knight. He's a samurai like that guy in Blake's books. How will you get better with that kind of techniques?"

Jaune smiled. "Can't help to try, Rubes."

"**No! No! No! Neither of these are correct!" Jaune stepped three more steps to present himself in the center of the ring, he removed his straw hat which caused a lot of the humans to gasp in shock. "Even in defeat, he advances! Even in death, he takes one step further! Even now, his blade continues to pursue true mastery!"**

**The gods were confused, Ren looked disinterested while Salem and Velvet confidently smiled and crossed their arms. "Humanity's Greatest Loser! Jaune Arc!" He chuckled from his old nickname, it seemed to have persisted even after his death.**

Once again an awkward silence filled in the theatre, it would soon be stopped with a single expression. "EHHHHHH?!"

Yang was confused, how could Jaune be this confident against a god who was probably within the same league of power like Ozpin in the last match. "History's Greatest Loser?! Sounds like he never won a single match. Kind of like sparring classes."

Jaune was embarrassed when his nickname was announced. '_I mean I never beat Cardin in a fight but… come on. I could have won one right… but the name doesn't give me much hope._'

**Some of the humans were confused at the appearance of an old man that was going to fight a God. "Huh…? Why have we got some old guy up next!? What the hell are they thinking back there!?**

Raven sneered. "He's that good yet he hasn't won a single match… there has to be something wrong with that."

The Creator confirmed any suspicions that the people in the audience were thinking of. "This Jaune has never… ever won a single match. He had lost to every single swordsman in his time. Thus he was recognized as History's Greatest Loser. Also he is weaker than Mercury."

Mercury groaned. "I know he's the sex god but how is he going to win if I couldn't win."

**A boy with red hair that was tied into a ponytail with blue eyes, who had a bandage on the bridge of his nose, and scars on the forehead and the left cheek. He had five scrolls that contained his family's techniques. This boy was Atreus Nikos who reacted violently after seeing Jaune by yelling out. "This is unacceptable! I will never accept this decision! He lost to mother! Why is he now representing mankind!?"**

Pyrrha's mind died right there… was that a… a… a blue eyed child with her features… did she have a kid with Jaune. With the name of Atreus… a great warrior… she was in heaven. She wanted to hug the Creator, back to back scenarios with her and Jaune being together. '_I swear I will not let this go to waste! I will talk to Jaune and get me an Atreus._'

Jaune was confused by looking at the child named Atreus. He felt he was looking at a boy version of his partner. "Huh… cute kid. Looks kinda familiar."

Yang also was interested in the kid, it seems like most felt that the kid was familiar. "Hmm… looks like P-Money but who's the dad?"

Blake face palmed. '_Sometimes I don't understand why people can be dense in some situations._'

**He explained further by looking at the scrolls. "Mother should hold the right to represent humanity! It's clear within these texts of the Five Rings, considered to be military treasures. She's also the founder of the Niten-Ichi-ryu style. Masters, am I wrong!?"**

**He looked at the other masters of the sword who were present during Jaune and his mother's time. Yoshika Seijuro who was the main instructor of the leaders in Haven. "Hmm… I'd say you're right. Your mother beat me too."**

**The spear wielding monk also nodded, his name is Hozoin Inshun who was the greatest practitioner of the Hozoin Spear Style. "Indeed, the Musashi is the greatest swordsman I've ever fought… However I'd like to hear her own thoughts on the matter."**

**A red haired grown woman with a lovely physique and figure, had crossed her arms under her D-cup breasts. Her rather perfect appearance was marred by the large x shaped scar on her forehead. She seemed to have been focusing since her aura was leaking out, her eyes were closed but she still noticed Jaune. Pyrrha Nikos, the Musashi and the Greatest Swordsman in all of Mistral possibly the entire world, wanted to see if Jaune was worthy to take the challenge. '**_**Has he changed?**_'

Pyrrha was surprised by her changed appearance, she looked more mature and battle hardened. She looked like a certain Queen of the Amazons without the rage against a certain Greek. "Wow… I didn't notice I could look like that. Though I wonder how I got scarred like that. Whoever must have done so must have been a very skilled opponent."

She looked to Jaune who was almost like Nora when she saw Alternate Ren, but he was pointing to her and her alternate self. "Pyr-Pyrrha… but-but… h-h-how!? You-You loooooookkkkk…" She was a bit disappointed that he would not find her appealing. "...be-beau-beau-beautiful..."

A bright color of red flooded her cheeks as if her world was enlightened. The one she wanted to be with acknowledged her beauty. To tell the truth, she only thought that he would only say something like that to Weiss. But she gave him a true warm smile that caused him to blush and brushed away some stray strands of her hair. "Thank you Jaune."

Yang whistled appreciatively. "Damn… P-Money became… I can't even make a pun because I'm just stunned."

**The crowds of the humans were heckling and booing Jaune for even being there. Velvet was scared. "Th-The crowd's getting restless! What do we do?" Salem gave a small smile since she knew about his capabilities. "… I believe… in that man's continued pursuit of the blade."**

Jaune smiled. "It sounds like when Pyrrha always motivates me."

Pyrrha smiled at Jaune. "Of course. You definitely have potential, I know you can become the best sword fighter I've ever met."

Weiss groaned. "You obviously think so, Pyrrha."

**Jaune slowly unsheathed Monohoshizao from its tsuba or scabbard, and calmly arched it from his back all the way to the front. He grabbed his dai-katana with two hands and smiled at the God of the Seas. Everyone noticed that the raging waters that Ren created and had become a serene pond. Pyrrha had opened her eyes and smiled, the masters that doubted Jaune's technique grew silent and surprised.**

Raven stood up in dismay, with a single swing of his sword he displayed only the surface of his skills. The once raging waters had become peaceful and calm, even the once tense aura that resonated in the arena had dissipated. "H-H-HOW?! That's impossible, even I cannot do that."

Summer giggled. "Well he did train after he died for a very long time. He definitely is better than the other sword fighters I've seen."

**Ares started sweating, the human's technique just came from out of nowhere. Most gods didn't even see the change until he brought his sword to the front of his body. Loki, the God of Mischief and half-brother of Nora giggled. "It seems humanity still has some cards up their sleeves."**

**The gods started talking loudly at the sudden change. "Look… the waves stopped when the old guy drew his sword." Another god spoke out. "I've never seen anyone even in Heaven do **_**that**_**!"**

**Atreus laughed, he mocked Jaune for his trick. In the end, mother beat him therefore mother was better. "Hmph! What are you all surprised about? Like he'd be able to do that! Right, mother!"**

Nora was mad, this kid was badmouthing her fearless leader. "Hey! He's being really mean to the bossman! How can he say that? Didn't he just do that amazing thingy with the water?!"

Jaune chuckled. "Isn't the first time I've been criticized for my actions? I can hear the tiny Miss Goodwitch in my heart doing almost the same."

**Pyrrha quickly drew out one of her two swords and in the blink of an eye, the Five Rings texts were cut to pieces. Atreus was stunned, why would she destroy her greatest works? "Mother why did you destroy the texts?!"**

Ruby was surprised. "Wow! That was faster than even my semblance and it was cleaner than Crescent Rose going through a Beowulf."

"**They are no longer needed." The two masters were crying tears of joy along with Pyrrha as she gave a warm smile directed at Jaune. "That is the form of enlightenment. He is truly without rival now. Jaune Arc has become unparalleled beneath the heavens!"**

Jaune blushed at the heavy praise that his partner gave. "Maybe I should do some water tricks. I think if I do that I can finally beat you in a spar."

Pyrrha gave another grin. "Well that would mean more and more training. I would love to make it even harder for you, Jaune."

**Ren tilted his head to the side and lazily grabbed his trident, he was clearly dismissive of Jaune's existence. Even the older man's trick did not cause a reaction, Jaune smiled. "How interesting and exciting."**

**The announcer proclaimed the third round of Ragnarok between Ren, God of the Seas, versus Jaune Arc, History's Greatest Loser. "FIGHT!"**

Ruby was excited once again. "Ooooooooh! Who's going to win? I'm hoping Jaune beats Ren so that humanity wins a fight."

Nora pouted. "I'm cheering for my hot Renny! He's gonna beat fearless leader and will join me as victorious warriors." She then looked at Ren with a look of mischief. "Now you need a trident, with my Mjölnir, Pyrrha's double katanas, and Jauney's long katana. No one's gonna stop Team JNPR from breaking everyone's legs in the festival! We're gonna win the prize and become the best team in all of Remnant!"

Ren sighed. "Whatever you say, Nora."

Jaune looked at the katana thoughtfully. 'Maybe instead of a katana, how about a greatsword?'

**After the declaration, both fighters did not move in the slightest from where they stood on opposite sides. The only sound the arena was making was the rushing water, and the tense noises of the crowd. One of the humans commented. "Um… what's going on? Hasn't it started? So why is it, that they haven't moved an inch?"**

Nora complained. "Yeah! What's with all this waiting? They should just charge and fight, fight, fight!"

Ozpin chuckled. "Not every fight starts like that Ms. Valkyrie. They are simply both analyzing the best way to strike the other."

Nora had a hand on her chin as if she was imitating a very famous statue. She was thinking really hard about what Ozpin just said. "Hmmm…. I can see Renny doing that. But I can't see Jauney doing that. I mean he is the fearless leader."

If this was an anime, Jaune would have just barfed out blood, a verbal arrow had struck his heart and his brain. "... Thanks, Nora. That definitely hurts when I'm trying to be a great leader. I also think, you know."

**Unlike the bouts that preceded it, the third round began with a stillness like that of water. They stared each other down, the calm before the storm. But Ares noticed why the two fighters had not moved. "Hmm… they are but a step out of each other's range… it would appear that both want to achieve first blood by countering the other's first strike-"**

"**Pfft!" Ares was surprised from the interruption of his brother, Hermes. He then composed himself with a chuckle. "Nope. Ren is not concerned with his strike. He's merely going to strike down any fly that enters his range. There's nothing else to it."**

Sun whistled appreciatively. "Damn. Didn't know that Ren was that good."

Ren sighed. "I don't fight like that."

**Jaune closed his eyes and suddenly dashed with his katana extended hoping to catch Ren off guard due to how fast the older man was. Ren did not move a muscle, out of nowhere the god had moved his arm. He simply pierced Jaune in the chest with a single move and he wasn't even looking at the human.**

Several shocked gasps and sounds rang out in the theatre room, Jaune was visibly alarmed, Ren was aghast while Nora looked like she wanted to barf. Mercury was confused. "Wait… what the Oum just happened?! He just died instantly and that easily. Where's my revenge, damn it!"

Ruby yelled out, her first best friend was killed in front of her. Ren had not even broke a sweat when he pierced Old Jaune's chest with his trident. "NOOOOO! Jaune didn't die. This must be a mistake."

Pyrrha had this gut feeling, honed by many battles she endured. '_This feels too easy. I feel like this is not Jaune but I can't explain it._'

**Jaune opened his eyes revealing it was part of his mind, he started sweating and made a nervous laugh. It seems that one mistake against Ren would cost him his life in a second. Atreus had heard the comments from the crowd about why he was sweating already when he didn't move. The boy of Pyrrha confidently stated. "Hmph! He's exhausted from just maintaining the distance! At the end of the day, he's just the same loser that he's always been!"**

Neptune was very confused. "H-How?! Didn't he just die… wait… Was that his semblance? His illusion just fought the Ren guy… I'm confused."

The Creator chuckled. "Nope, everything that just happened earlier was in Jaune's mind. He was trying to find the best way to fight Ren but it was instantly destroyed. This ability is very unique because the only ones who can use this are those who have fought many times against all types of opponents."

Ruby's eyes sparkled with deep interest. "Oooooohhh! That's so cool."

Yang smiled. "Well that's useful but the kid should just believe in Loser Jaune more."

**But what everyone had not noticed yet except for Pyrrha was that Jaune was already fighting Ren. To be exact, he had fought with the God of the Seas ten times. Jaune exhaled heavily while holding Monohoshizao tightly. "Hmm… this one's out too…"**

**Within the short span of time since starting without anyone realizing, Jaune Arc, had already died eighteen times. Every time he saw himself fight Ren, it didn't matter how hard or how fast he dodged, he still died in a variety of ways. He got stabbed in the chest and the eye, pierced to his neck and his chest, disemboweled, dismembered, cleaved from the shoulder down to his stomach, cut half of his head off and in half, bisected, and beheaded.**

Jaune grimaced at how many times he died and in each fashion from the courtesy of alternate Ren. "Damn… I didn't realize this would be this gruesome."

Pyrrha's fists clenched along with several other females, they never wanted to see Jaune be brutally murdered in a fight even if it was a battle to the death. The former scenarios made them hope that he would win… however it seems that Ren was really, really strong. "Jaune… are you alright?"

He gave a sheepish smile to his partner. "Yeah… just give me a minute. It's hard to see yourself die over and over and over again."

"**Shit…" No matter what way he looked at it, Jaune felt he was bound to die. Even if the god hadn't moved since he entered, it felt like Ren's trident was aimed directly at him. '**_**How do I beat this guy?**_'

**Salem and Velvet were watching the tense ceasefire between the two, the youngest Valkyrie was really, really worried. "Oh no! Jaune is already backed into a corner. Maybe this was a bad idea. His title of being the most fearsome of the twelve gods of Olympus."**

Yang chuckled. "Damn… who knew this silent guy was the most feared out of such people like the Headmaster."

Ren chuckled. "I'm apparently so good that I stopped Jaune in his tracks. I wonder if I can do that in sparring classes."

Jaune started to tear up, he was only able to beat Cardin due to his new power-up and Pyrrha's training. The question was his capabilities against his other teammates and friends. '_How much training will it be to beat Ren..._'

He shivered when he felt in his bones that Pyrrha looked more pumped up to train him to be on the level of the Jaune who was now unparalleled under the heavens. '_I think I'm gonna hate this new training. Especially if Nora joins in with her new hammer._'

**Salem sighed. "The twelve gods, huh… This is a good chance for you to know what really happened and why Ren is so feared."**

"…**Eh?" Velvet was confused but Salem continued. "Originally, like the Valkyrie Sisters, they were thirteen in number just like us."**

**Velvet was surprised, if there were thirteen then how did it go down to twelve? "Amongst the thirteen gods, one was killed by Ren himself."**

Ren was surprised by this. He knew by his own conscience that he wouldn't be able to kill anyone of his family. '_But that alternate version was born as a perfect being. Perhaps his ego got to him._'

Nora pouted. "Maybe that god was a bad guy. My Renny would never do that."

**Velvet was shocked. "But a god… killed another… god! That can't be, wouldn't that God be banished under law. Then why-"**

**Salem interrupted her. "The god's name was **_**Adamas**_**, the Greek God of Conquest." The gods in the stands heard the lead Valkyrie utter that particular name. They quickly shivered in fear, some cried in terror while others prayed for safety. Velvet couldn't understand because she never heard of this one, it's always been the three brothers. Ozpin, Hades and Ren, but there was another one?**

Yang shook a bit in fear, the reactions of those other gods determined how scared they were if Ren did anything. "Wow… he killed one of his brothers… one of the head honchos… and they were alright with it."

Blake sighed. "Fear is a great motivator when the one committing an action on the populus is more powerful than them."

Raven and Juniper and Cinder smiled. '_Someone gets it._'

"**His name is feared. None dare utter it… because they are afraid of their wellbeing of the consequences. He was one of the gods to inherit the blood of the Almighty Kronos, the older brother of Ren and the younger brother of Ozpin."**

**In a flying ship with dozens of cannons around the vessel, on top of it was a large lavish castle, in the throne room guarded by many Cyclops was Adamas who sat on his throne decorated by human bones. He had cracked one of the skulls that was his armrest and venomously spat out his hate over the decision. "That little shit, Ozpin, will rule all the heavens! He's the youngest... I won't accept this. I'm the rightful ruler ever since Hades is in the underworld! What the fuck are they thinking?! I am the God of Conquest, Adamas! It is my birthright."**

"Geez, that guy needs an actual makeover, stat." Coco commented which drew some pained groans from the crowd.

Weiss was disgusted on this god's image. "It is horrid to even look at."

Winter nodded her head in agreement. "A leader like that would only bring a tyranny to his subjects."

**After Ozpin and the Gods of Olympus had overthrown the titans, Ozpin's inheritance of the title of ruler of the Cosmos since he was the one who killed Kronos. As a result, he rebelled to get the title of ruler of the Cosmos. So he freed the Titans and Gigantes from the Pits of Tartarus, and bent Typhon, Father of All Monsters, to his will. With all of his army, he marched into Olympus.**

James commented. "What a powerful army of monsters… and this god was defeated by the young Lie Ren."

Ozpin sipped on his coffee again. "I believe by his showing… he is not more powerful than myself but he is almost there."

**But he still needed help to deal with Ozpin so he stopped first in Ren's Palace. Adamas was sitting and trying to convince his younger brother to join him to rebel, but the God of the Seas wasn't even listening or looking at his older brother. Even though both gods were sitting at different sides of a large banquet table.**

**Adamas continued his explanation why it would be beneficial to join him. "I have already the support of forty nine out of the fifty members of Ozpin's council. Thanks to the effort of Hermes, half of the thirteen gods in Olympus have promised to defect at my signal."**

Tai was amazed. "He got a lot of support yet… he was killed by his own brother just so easily?"

Qrow drank from his flask. "I believe we'll see what happened when they talked to each other. I'm sure Ada… something... wants his brother to fight Oz."

**He then slammed his hands on the table. "Ren, if I can just secure your support… Ozpin's fate will be sealed! No brother should look down on his elders, common sense, isn't it? You will support me, right Ren?"**

**Ren wasn't even looking at him, he seemed to have been so focused on the ceiling. He then sighed at everything Adamas just said. "It's so pathetic for you to even do this… older brother."**

Yang winced from that cold and calm insult. "Ooh, damn… Now, that was a burn, what do you think Weiss-Cream. Sounds like something you'd say to Lover Boy if he tried to charm ya."

Weiss growled. "I am not that mean, Yang!"

Yang chuckled. "Aw, don't worry Weiss-Cream. You'll still be a bit cold to us."

**Adamas growled and looked down, his hands clenched his knees. He was also shaking in anger. "Sorry, I didn't catch that… It's a long table, after all. Ren…" He then grabbed the large table with a single finger and lifted it fairly easily. He then launched the table at the god of the seas who simply moved his head to the left and avoided the attack.**

"What strength and speed?! There's no way Jaune can win." Neptune placed his two cents in.

Ruby objected. "If there's anyone who can do the impossible. Then it's definitely Jaune!"

"**What the fuck did you just say to me!?" He then walked slowly to his younger brother, fully intending to intimidate him however Ren was clearly unaffected. "C'mon, speak up… So that I don't miss what you just said. Come on! I dare ya'!"**

**He was enraged at Ren's dismissive attitude. "…Tsk. Ozpin is one thing but you too! Just who do you little shits think I am! Look me in the eyes! I'm older than you! Show me some fucking respect, you little shit!"**

**Ren disappeared for half a second in Adamas' eyes, when he reappeared the black haired handsome god had his trident in his hand. He didn't even look at his older brother when he decided to give his decision. "We have no need for armies. No need for betrayals. No need for support. Such are the gods… ever since the beginning we are meant to be perfect beings… and yet…"**

"**You have managed to defile everything we stand for." Adamas was about to spout something but soon grabbed his scythe prepared to deliver a quick death. He then charged at the sea god when he noticed Ren simply stared at the ground. Ren was humming, clearly uninterested and disgusted at the sight of his older brother. "Hm~ Hmmm~ Hmm~"**

Yang winced at the tone of Ren's voice was so emotionless and uncaring that it could unnerve anyone at their core. "Sheesh, that's just inhuman. He's just humming now. He doesn't even care about his brother."

"**DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME!" It was at this point, Adamas remembered that ever since Ren was born, he never looked him in the eye, not even once no matter what he did. "LOOK ME IN THE EYE, REN!"**

Blake gave a sad smile. "That's a sad way of living."

Ren was clearly angry by the actions of his alternate self. "There is no way that I could do that to someone."

**Ren's eyes then moved to look at his older brother straight in the eyes. The scythe of the God of Conquest was near his neck however he looked unfazed. Unfortunately for Adamas, the moment his brother looked at him, his life was taken by him. Ren's trident had pierced the God of Conquest's chest quite easily, nearly bisecting the god in half. "Re-"**

Jaune was surprised. "He just did that… so easily… What kind of monster, is he?"

Nora jumped a bit in horror when she saw her best friend who is together with her but not together-together kill his own brother in cold blood. '_It was just too easy for him. It was like lifting one's arm to ask questions in class or point in a direction._'

**Ren swiftly threw the body towards one of the walls as his former brother died on impact. Blood had stained his expressionless face, he then started to walk away. "It seems that I removed the one who was about to stain our image. Isn't that right, Hermes?"**

**The god of the seas never even looked back to notice that the god of the messengers come out from a pillar and bow to Ren. "Indeed." And so at Ren's request, Adamas, the God of Conquest, his name was stricken from the annals of history. It was as if Olympus had only had twelve gods in all its existence.**

**Hermes further explained to his brother. "That wasn't even the scariest part, Ren's decision to completely remove a god's existence was the first time all of Heaven reached a unanimous decision. Not one objection was uttered. Nor was there any discussion on the matter. That is probably why… he is more godlike than any other."**

Juniper was definitely impressed. "What a powerful and splendid way of displaying his might over everyone."

Ozpin shook his head. "To erase someone from history is just purely despicable."

**Jaune noticed that his opponent, after he had caused the raging waters to calm down was looking at the ground. He couldn't fault the deities' supreme confidence since he could be killed in an instant. "Heh. Seems my opponent doesn't even see me as a threat… Can't fault him for that. Well then… what to do."**

**He had brought his blade to perch atop his shoulder, his next action completely stunned the crowds for both the gods and the humans. Hell even the Valkyries' eyes nearly popped out of their heads in surprise. "Whoa there…"**

**Jaune sat down from where he was standing a while ago. "… Ah. Phew." He gave the god a teasing wink. "Sorry, I ain't interested in dying today."**

… This was the general thoughts of the people in the theater. The silence was broken by one Sun Wukong who made confused noises. "Huh?... Wait a second! Why is he sitting down!"

Yang commented. "That's either badass or stupid of Lover Boy to do against that Ren."

Jaune gulped in fear, he didn't think he could ever do that against a human opponent or the Grimm. "I don't even get why the other me is so confident."

**To explain why Jaune Arc was like this towards any battle he's ever been in. A simple stone gravestone was the only thing that showed he was actually remembered as a swordsman. In all his life, Jaune Arc, never won a single match.**

**In the closing years of the Sengoku Period, in the city of Echizen, in the Toda Dojo. A very muscular Cardin was swinging his wooden bokuto towards a fellow trainee, with his powerful swing he roared out. "SEI!" The trainee's sword broke in half and the trainee fell to the ground on his butt tired from absorbing Cardin's onslaught.**

**Cardin was the nephew of the master of the Toda Dojo, the heavily muscled man slammed his bokuto to berate the trainees. "You lazy bastards! You've been slacking off lately!" The other trainees were scared of opposing him since they were not as strong as him but a single person entered late. "Listen up! A moment of weakness on the battlefield can be fatal-"**

Nora had to say it. "Wow! He got extra muscular and probably got more brawn than brains."

"**YAAAAAWWWNNN~" Within the renowned dojo of the swords master Toda Seigen, that boy was considered little more than dead weight for most except the swords master himself. His eyes were definitely showcasing how sleepy he was since he just woke up and realized he needed to go to the dojo today. "Ah, Cardin. What a wonderful day."**

… A general reaction was duplicated once again… The silence was broken up by Weiss who simply groaned as Jaune appeared on the screen having just woken up. This is accompanied by the fact that he was going into a dojo to train against stronger warriors. "It looks like he hasn't changed at all."

"**Ja-Ja-Ja… Jaune Arc! Late again, huh? You're pretty brave, aren't you, you little shit." Jaune blushed in embarrassment and laughed again. He bowed a little to what Cardin said, what people were unaware of was his selective hearing.**

**He bowed again and again in respect. "I am unworthy of your praise!" Cardin immediately interrupted him, the muscular man was so angry that his veins were nearly popping out of his neck. "I'm not praising you!"**

Nora was laughing at Jaune's actions. "HAHAHA! Oh, he's the same level of funny like our Jauney here."

Jaune started to cry once again. There goes his reputation built on the foundations of cheating, vomiting, and losing. "... No pancakes for a week and that's final. If you get a pancake, Nora then… Ren will not eat or drink or use anything herbal."

The stoic member of Team JNPR gasped in horror, it seems that Jaune was not playing around. Nora was distraught, since when was Jaune this serious in giving orders. She looked to her only hope, the Invincible Girl, who was about to convince Jaune to lessen the charges but he would not stop. "If Pyrrha intervenes… then no more training on the roof."

There went Nora's last hope like a certain film franchise about space wizards intended for kids that got destroyed by social justice and an incompetent director/writer. "I'm sorry."

Jaune sighed. "Fine… only for three days." He couldn't bare to really make Nora who was often bubbly and energetic, really sad.

"**I'll whip you into shape, Arc!" Cardin threw him a bokuto that completely surprised Jaune who fumbled with the sword that hit his hands. "Eh! ...Wait!"**

**But Cardin simply ignored Jaune's concerns and was going for his patented swing that relied on strength rather than technique. In an instant, the easy going and sleepy attitude of Jaune changed to a more focused look with a glint in his eyes. An opening strike that usually breaks the trainee's bokuto and the trainee himself.**

Raven smirked. "Even with that lazy appearance, he actually has killing intent."

**Jaune had blocked the initial strike with two hands grabbing the longer bokuto, Cardin instantly started to be gleeful since it was such a long time where a trainee of his level had blocked his strike. Cardin then launched a series of the same strike but Jaune parried and blocked every blow until an upward thrust had removed the bokuto from Jaune's hands.**

**Cardin's strength had completely blown the training sword off of Jaune's hands, he had no more weapon to defend himself. Jaune moved backwards until his back was against the dojo's wall. However the muscular man charged in looking for the kill. Jaune held his hands up while giving a laidback smile. "I give up."**

Raven was incensed, even though his weapon was tossed away. She could see the little advantages that would have beaten the more muscled man. Jaune had the element of surprise, he was smarter and faster, along with the hard headedness of his opponent which would have been easy to exploit. "This is just bullshit. He should have won if he continued, why stop?"

The Creator chuckled. "You'll see… maybe you'll appreciate weakness and the power of losing."

Raven scoffed at such a notion, strength was everything. If she was strong then Summer wouldn't have died, if she was strong then she wouldn't have to have left Yang as a baby, if she was strong then Salem and Ozpin would have been finished. Losing meant death of everything you loved and wanted, there was no power in it. Another girl by the name of Cinder shared the same notions without the personal reasons.

**Cardin had stopped the bokuto from potentially injuring the dead weight known as Jaune Arc. The muscular man was sweating heavily but had a look of confusion on his face. "You… give up?"**

**Jaune instantly nodded, never letting go of that wide smile. He exhaled a bit, knowing he wasn't turned into a shish-kea-bob. "Yes. It is definitely Cardin's win. So I gave up."**

**The blonde winced a bit when the larger man slammed his giant hands on his shoulders. "You… You call yourself a warrior!? If you lose your blade, then use your fists! If you lose your fists, then use your teeth! Struggle until the very end!"**

Yang and Sun both agreed at the same time. "Yeah, you should."

Blake and Neptune sighed in disagreement. "There's a point in checking one's fight."

**The younger brother of Toda Seigen arrived in the dojo to stop Cardin since he was his father. "Cardin, stop. That's enough, he won't get it even if you throttle him like that." Cardin stopped his attempts at persuading Jaune to carry on their fight, his father looked away from the two and looked at the swords master of this dojo who was sitting at the far back, enjoying what he was seeing."Brother, Arc possesses no talent for the blade. There's no point in letting him stay here. He's just another disappointment." **

Pyrrha growled at the sentiments of, in her viewpoint, a so-called master of the blade. '_Why do most people not believe in Jaune's capabilities?_'

**Jaune awkwardly laughed while the swords master Toda Seigen or his original name, Leonardo Lionheart, was thinking deeply. The founder of the Toda Style, the aged master of the Kodachi asked. "Arc, why… admit defeat so quickly?"**

Cinder scoffed, the idea of Leonardo nowadays as a master of the blade was simply maddening. The headmaster of Haven was softened by the job and her mistress. "That is a good joke."

Ozpin chuckled. "I can not see my old friend using a sword."

Juniper chuckled and whispered. "I can't see the coward even fighting let alone becoming a master of a certain sword style."

**Jaune walked a step forward to look at Leonardo straight in the eye. "Why, even if I were to fight Cardin one hundred times, I would not hope to even prevail in a single spar. Hence if I were to injure myself fighting now… then it would damage my future prospects."**

Ren nodded. "That is a very unique way in looking at how one should fight. It's not cowardice, it's long term planning."

Jaune was thinking very hard about this way of fighting. "Hmm, maybe I should do something like this in sparring classes."

Pyrrha giggled. "Well that would mean we'd have to be training harder and harder to make you stronger if you want to intentionally lose."

Ah, the hope and dream to have a peaceful Friday were deflated in an instant by his partner. "Nevermind, I'll stick to what I have been doing this entire time."

**The blonde gave a smile while the master was utterly stunned from Jaune's line of thinking, it was true to use that form of reasoning to maintain one's potential. His younger brother dismissed Jaune's excuse. "Hah, prospects!? Seems we've got a budding merchant over here. Coming up with all these-"**

**Jaune interrupted him by bowing again but this time had scratched the back of his head nervously. "I'm unworthy of such praise from someone like you~". Father and son vehemently told Jaune that it wasn't praise.**

Yang laughed. "Man this version of Lover Boy is pretty funny to watch."

**Leonardo just stood up and spoke to Jaune. "Carry on." Before leaving the dojo, the old master could definitely hear the jokes, laughs, and insults towards Jaune Arc despite what he showed against Cardin earlier.**

**Everyone had erred in their judgment of Jaune Arc's true nature, the blonde was hanging upside down on a tree branch while eating an apple. "So… just how… do I win this one?" His mind played the image of the exact moment Cardin had used his upper body strength to blow off the sword from his hands. '**_**If I want to beat Cardin then I should train my arm strength… No… given our different physiques, leg strength is far more important. That's one of the basics of technique after all.**_'

Sun chuckled. "Well since he doesn't have _my _bod. Of course he'd have to do all this training."

Coco laughed. "That's a lot of confidence there Six-Pack. I've seen way, way better bods from other people." Sun deflated after that… his abs were his most defining characteristic.

**His concentration was interrupted by a bunny that was hopping around the tree he was hanging from. "OH?" He then finished his apple and jumped out and landed on the ground fairly easily while the bunny seemed to have jumped up a wide log that was face down on the dirt. "OOH!"**

"**That's it!" He then started mimicking the bunny's movements on the dirt by using his hands and his feet to launch hops across the ground. "This is the kind of movement I need!" The bunny noticed a human next to him moving like him and decided to get away.**

"Um… not to diss Jaune but how is jumping like a bunny supposed to make him stronger." Nora asked.

Pyrrha smiled. "It will strengthen his lower body considerably along with giving an easier spring to his steps."

Coco playfully whispered in Velvet's ear. "Maybe you should hop around noodle over there. After that you can do some training with each other, maybe a bit of riding, bun-bun." Velvet blushed a new shade of red and yelled out her partner's name in embarrassment.

**Jaune was shocked at the speed and decided to chase after it. "Ah!" He chased after it even through the rough terrain of the forest, he never stopped hoping. "Wait for me!"**

**Instead of learning from the dojo, Jaune Arc sought his training and meaning from the nature around him. He had chased the bunny to a cliff side about a kilometer away from where he found the bunny. The bunny jumped off the edge, Jaune jumped to catch it and then realized he had jumped off a cliff so gravity intervened, thus he fell. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

"... The dolt couldn't even look down if he was safe or not." Weiss commented at the ridiculous fate of Jaune's training.

Yang chuckled. "Didn't know you cared about Jaune that much. What did he do to you Weiss-Cream? Did he melt off your stone cold heart and give it a 3:16?"

Weiss growled at the blonde brawler. "Say it. Say it one more time and I swear I will shove Myrtenaster up-" Winter was able to stop her sister from saying anything more than what was intended.

**On the cliff's edge, a defeated bunny was carried by its ears by Jaune who had managed to climb the face of the steep cliff while carrying an animal in one hand. "Woah. Compared to the dojo's food… still not enough…" He was sweating profusely with several scrapes and bruises all around his body, dried leaves stuck to his hair. "I'll shape my body with meat… that is to be my training!"**

Sun was amazed. "Wow! He was able to climb that steep cliff so easily while holding a strong bunny in one hand. He's amazing."

Coco chuckled. "Maybe instead of eating that bunny, he could eat-"

"Coco! Stop it!"

**At that same forest, near a riverbank, while cooking his food Jaune noticed the beasts of the wild engage in a fierce life and death battle. He had a piece of cooked rabbit in his mouth, earlier he was copying the movements of a frog that leaped around. But then a snake appeared, and the two animals were looking at each other.**

**The snake hissed, retracted for a bit as the frog tried to leap away. In a second, the snake lunged and managed to bite the frog however it was then captured by a hawk that flew off into the full moonlit night. Jaune looked at the entire scene with joy. '**_**Beasts that exhibit the flow of battle… This shall also be part of my training!**_'

Pyrrha nodded. "A very unique way to learn the fundamentals indeed… maybe I should add this to the regimen."

Jaune gulped in fear. "Dear Oum, may you guide me in the next life."

**Each time he lost… alone, he would refine his skills for victory. That was the talent Jaune Arc possessed. So half a year had passed, in a familiar dojo, Cardin was still beating up the trainees. Someone had entered the dojo. "Apologies for my lateness."**

**Cardin was shocked, he thought the dead weight had left. He turned back immediately to look at Jaune. "Arc! You disappear for half a year and now you-"**

**The blonde boy who lazily went around the dojo was no more, it was replaced with a teenage version of Jaune Arc, one whose body improved. His muscles were more defined, and his laidback attitude had an aura of confidence. He smiled at everyone who was looking at him with surprise. "Would Lionheart-sensei happen to be in?"**

Pyrrha was drooling a waterfall from her mouth but she wasn't the only one. Ruby, Blake, and Yang were deeply affected since they imitated the undefeated champion. They were entranced by that… SAIDO CHESTO! "Hum-ma-na-hum-na-na-ma-na… so that's what Jaune looks like after so much training."

Yang placed her hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. "P-Money… if you're able to make that magnum opus. Every girl in Beacon will definitely love you for what you did."

Jaune felt uncomfortable as he saw his close friends and his partner stare at his alternate self like a piece of meat. Although it was good for him to see his physique improve… if this was the consequences then… '_I might need someone like Nora to help against the hordes._'

**Cardin had renewed vigor as he stepped towards Jaune. "Jaune, very interesting. You look like a changed man. Have a bout with-"**

"**You were indeed a strong opponent… Cardin, it took me one hundred and forty six tries to surpass you." He then bowed to the muscular man. "But… I have surpassed you and I'm done with you now."**

Yang laughed. "Damn… he just tossed Cardin aside. Maybe you should do that Lover Boy in the next spar."

Jaune sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Well… um… I don't know if I can fight him after what happened when my aura awakened."

**Cardin replied with a humongous swing of his sword. "Don't you look down on me!" He was deeply insulted when the blonde walked away from him and had his back turned. Jaune instantly turned around with the same focused look he gave when he blocked his attack. Cardin stopped and saw himself get cut in half with an easy cut from Jaune's sword.**

"Woah! He just killed him… that easily." Ruby was shocked.

Blake shook her head. "No… I think it's Jaune's ability but somehow he managed to project it to Cardin. This causes his opponent to think about fighting him."

**Cardin couldn't speak, to everyone in the gym, he had turned around to swing but stopped when Jaune turned around and brought his hand out to signal the muscular man to stop. Cardin was covered in sweat as the others were shocked by his sudden inaction. Jaune laughed. "Let's stop alright."**

"**It… It's my loss!" Jaune was surprised by the sudden bow of submission coming from Cardin. Jaune wanted him to get up, this was embarrassing. "Huh… oh my… This is rather troubling."**

Weiss was shocked. "He just stopped him with a look. That must be a win then."

The Creator shook his head. "No… that wasn't a match so it means he has not won yet."

**Leonardo had arrived and was smiling. "I see." Jaune looked back to see the swords master being glad that he came back. "Jaune… you…"**

**Jaune's eyes lit up with glee. "Oh! Lionheart-sensei!" He then bowed in respect to the aged master of the Kodachi. "I came today with a request to you. Please do me the honor of demonstrating your technique!"**

Ozpin was impressed by that Jaune's dedication. "To surpass Mr. Winchester and now challenging a master swordsman, I like his tenacity to improve. No doubt, he will lose but it is admirable to face against someone like Leonardo."

**The whole dojo was shocked making Cardin admit defeat was one thing but immediately challenging the master was a simple death wish. Leonardo closed his eyes and expertly unsheathed his sword. "Well then… come forth!"**

**He raised his sword at Jaune Arc, it was like a giant lion was bearing its fangs at the young blonde. Jaune excitedly drew out his sword and charged, it only took him three seconds to lose the fight. From that day forth, Jaune never returned to the dojo. Many years later, a very old Leonardo who needed a walking stick to travel was invited by the blonde for tea.**

Mercury chuckled. "So he decides to fight his master once and loses in record fashion. Then he goes away for such a long time in order to train to beat his teacher. However when he invites him to a fight, the guy got old… seems like a waste."

Cinder shook her head. "No he's not inviting him to fight. He simply wants to show how much he's improved. It seems he wants to show his ability to his master."

Emerald scoffed. "Come on Mercury, it's so obvious. The old guy is blind, how could he even fight a younger swordsman who's been training non-stop to beat him."

"Shut up, Em!"

"**It's been a while, Jaune." The blonde who had grown up in both physique and appearance was now a young man who was practicing countless sword swings. His eyes glowed with happiness again after seeing his teacher.**

The four girls who had feelings for Jaune were now drooling once again. Some of them were chuckling at this display while Weiss had face palmed. "The dolt syndrome is truly contagious."

Jaune was surprised by the growth in power and appearance. "Huh, maybe I can become stronger through losing."

Raven growled. "Ridiculous." But she couldn't deny the progress of this Greatest Loser was better than her in Beacon. '_Maybe I should try that kid's technique. But how do I scan someone like him?_'

**He bowed to him in respect. "Lionheart-sensei, I am honored that you came here. It has indeed been such a long time."**

**Leonardo gave him a smile even though his eyes looked blank. "You didn't come back, so I got curious. I came to check you on my own." Jaune got up and helped the man to his house. "I am deeply grateful for your consideration. Please come in. It's not much, but I will prepare some tea for you."**

**By the time he visited Jaune, Leonardo's eyes had already been faded due to age. And yet… All of a sudden, Leonardo's eyes opened wide in shock as if he saw what was in front of him. A number of strong warriors were glaring at him, if he moved he felt they would all attack him in amazing coordination. A man of his ability would have a hard time with this many enemies. That image had pierced his mind.**

Qrow whistled appreciatively, man that Jaune clearly had very suicidal training for many years without much rest. "He's crazy."

Tai chuckled. "Nah, he's just determined to be the best."

**He walked forward and touched a pillar that was clearly cut by Jaune's sword. It was nearly severed in half, what was surprising to the old teacher was that it was so clean. "I can clearly tell, even with these useless eyes of mine."**

**He saw in his mind's eye, Jaune Arc was battling countless enemies with different styles. '**_**Jaune, what sort of insane training have you been doing!?**_'

Jaune shivered in fear. '_I have a feeling that Pyrrha will place this in our regimen especially with the Vytal Festival coming up in three weeks._'

Ren was definitely impressed. "He prepared for any person he could ever fight around his place."

**Jaune was so proud in showing off his training, he laughed at his teacher's amazed expression. "Ah… it took me four years and nine months… I finally did it. To finally surpass everyone back home."**

**In Jaune's home, several walls and pillars were cut in different areas, what was very noticeable were the names on the papers with a x-shaped mark. Leonardo walked around, even if he couldn't see, he knew how many of the warriors in their city would never be able to beat Jaune. '**_**None of this was done for the sake of showing or fighting another. It was all just to further his strength. You've done so well to come this far-**_'

**He stopped his thought because he felt the aura of himself back when he destroyed Jaune in a spar. "Oh, Jaune." In the back wall of the house, his name was the only one there but it was already destroyed. "I see… you've surpassed me too."**

Summer smiled. "So it's not that he couldn't win a fight that mattered. He lost the first fight and then trained to surpass that opponent. But by the time he could fight again either he wasn't interested since in his mind he beat them or other circumstances caused those opponents to not fight him. Sad to see his name be soiled for things out of his control."

The Creator nodded. "But he wore that title with pride because that's who he was."

**The two were sitting down on the floor and drinking Jaune's prepared team. Leonardo drank for a while and then coughed after consuming it. "This tea… is just awful." Jaune nervously scratched the back of his head and laughed in embarrassment. "Haha, that's just because I just grabbed some random leaves."**

"**Jaune, I-" Leonardo wanted to speak out his suggestion for the young warrior to become a warlord for his city however he heard Jaune bow again. This must have meant he was going to decline.**

**Jaune smiled. "I'm sorry… I appreciate the offer… but it is time that I move on. There is no longer anything that interests me within this region. For the time being, I think I'll just go on a journey, losing all the way."**

Jaune smiled, he felt inspired to do the same. His doting partner however with a single glare destroyed those dreams. '_Aw… I wanted to do an adventure myself._'

Nora chuckled. "Silly Jaune-Jaune, if you went on a journey without us to lose all the time. Who'd be there to film your amazing defeats? So if Fearless Leader wants to do this then Team JNPR is with you to see you lose to everyone you fight!"

With that, something shattered inside Jaune probably his pride. "... Thanks… Nora."

"**Good luck, Jaune." With those words, Jaune Arc had left his home with a newfound purpose. Few historical records trace his journey after he left Leonardo Lionheart's dojo. Yet in spite of his missing parts in his life, everyone knew that he continued his loss streak everywhere he went.**

**The master of the Ito Dojo who was the founder of his own style, Ito Ittosai Kagehisa, had slammed his bokuto onto Jaune's stomach. The blow caused him to lose his sword and was sent flying to the ground. Ito looked at him with a thoughtful glance at the downed blonde. "You lack training."**

Yang winced in pain along with some of the people in the theater. "Yeesh… that's gotta hurt a lot."

Jaune whimpered. "Maybe I should rethink-"

Nora interrupted her team leader's backtracking on such a plan. "No! We're doing this after Beacon. We shall see Jaune lose like this and get stronger because of this."

Jaune looked at Ren and gave a defeated smile. "When we graduate… I'll give you my will… and tell my family that I love them dearly."

Ren understood his team leader's wants and nodded. "I shall... good luck."

**He grabbed his stomach that was heavily bruised from the impact of that blow. "I surrender." Even with all of his losses, he grew stronger, ripping out the name of the founder of the Ito Style with his hands.**

**He was now in the middle of the Yagyu Dojo, bowing to the strongest practitioner of the Yagyu Shinkage Style, Taira-no-Munetoshi. Jaune looked up and asked. "Please show me your teachings." Munetoshi had struck his kendo stick on Jaune's hand as he gave up since it was his sword hand that was struck. He ripped the man's name as he grew stronger.**

Blake was astounded at his desire to be the strongest yet… it was so different from her mentor slash ex-boyfriend. "He's just going through even if he doesn't get a rematch."

Ruby smiled. "Of course cuz he's already beaten them."

**He met the Sword Saint, Kamizumii Nobutsuna, and was instantly defeated while the old man had stayed on his horse and had also not moved from his spot that Jaune had pleaded for a spar. "I lost!"**

**He then noticed the sword saint had left him as the rain started pouring on his exhausted body. "Haha… as expected of the sword saint. I never stood a chance." Like the dry soil thirsting for the rain, Jaune sought out foes he could not defeat from lands far and wide. Day after day, he continued to lose but it never removed the ecstatic smile from his face. "Now then… how do I win this time."**

Weiss sighed in annoyance. "He still has that idiot-wearing grin on his face. However I cannot fault his drive to improve."

Pyrrha smiled at Jaune's indomitable will to lose and then to refine his own capabilities with his sword was inspiring to her warrior self. "Jaune is always impressive to me."

Yang chuckled. "Of course he is to you."

**One night while training under the harsh power of the waterfall, a swallow had begun its descent over Jaune before flying back up again. In that instant, Jaune reacted while his eyes were still close as he raised his blade to the sky as if he was cutting something above him. The sparrow eventually was cut in half, his blade was so fast that it could still give a precise slice to a small bird.**

Raven was certainly impressed. "... How did he do that? He was able to make such a clean and precise cut when his target turned at such incredible speeds."

Qrow shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know but I haven't even seen you make a strike that fast." Blake also had the same reservations for her undefeated mentor in the White Fang. '_Not even Adam could have done that._'

Ren was also perplexed. "The speed to such an action is almost inhuman and he has no aura there."

**Therefore if you were to ask, "Why was he absent from history until that fateful day?" Then the answer is simple. It's because he continued to lose. All the while, climbing until he reached the peak!**

Ruby's eyes sparkled with wonder. "Wow… maybe I should appreciate losers more often."

**Back in the arena, Jaune was very relaxed but still remained sitting down amidst the surprised reactions from the crowd. Ren on the other hand still had not even glanced at the older warrior but to Jaune he was definitely focused on ending his life in a single hit. "I'm not interested in dying today but… I doubt surrendering will work this time, right?"**

**He bowed to the god, his eyes showed how much his fighting spirit was alight. "Please do me the honor of seeing your technique." The gods and the Valkyries were shocked at Jaune's sudden action while the humans were horrified, did he not understand how strong this guy was.**

Sun chuckled. "Man, he must be a masochist to want to fight a god to lose and become better."

Velvet shook her head. "I don't think he wants to lose. If he loses, he ceases to exist. He just wants to fight someone in their best."

**Jaune stood up and dusted off his haori, he gave a sad sigh. "Welp, guess that didn't work, Jaune…" He looked at everyone who helped him on his journey to become a great swordsman, he held his Monohoshizao calmly and started exhaling and inhaling. '**_**I can't run away now… if I did that… I'd no longer be able to hold my head high.**_'

Mercury smiled. "Looks like the fight's gonna finally begin."

Nora cheered on. "Let's go Renny! Destroy old Jaune right there and there!"

Pyrrha was cheering for her partner. "Let's go Jaune! You can do this!"

**He tightened the grip on his long katana, and raised it high above his head. He was standing on the toes of his left foot as if he was now preparing for his charge. '**_**To those who paved the way for me… to my kin!**_'

**Strong winds suddenly blew off all the tension, it was as if Jaune had raised his hands up and he had sliced through the air. This display of skill or power surprised everyone except Ren who had remained still and emotionless after everything. Jaune inhaled strongly. "Here I come."**

Ruby was excited to the utmost degree. "OOOOOOHHHH! What's he gonna do? Maybe even a special move… or wait, what if his weapon is a-"

"Chill, sis. Let lover boy do his magic." Yang had interrupted her baby sister before she went on a non-stop monologue about weapons. That was the only thing she regretted when she took care of Ruby at a young age… probably also the cookie addiction along with the belief in milk giving her a mature body and increase in height. '_But at least I didn't leave._'

**He began the fight, in an instant he closed the distance and was within his strike range. He brought down his famed Monohoshizao, a single strike imbued with the might of his entire body. However Ren was not phased since he simply moved to the side without much effort and prepared to deal the killing blow with his trident since there was no way for Jaune to counter since his sword was close to the ground after the missed swing.**

Pyrrha was worried. "No, it can't end like that."

Juniper frowned. "If it were that simple then he wouldn't be proclaimed as being unparalleled under the heavens."

Ozpin nodded. "I must agree. It seems that this Mr. Lie is heavily underestimating Mr. Arc."

**The Monohoshizao possessed a weight four times greater than the average katana. In accordance to the law of inertia, halting its acceleration especially in a downward slash was said to be nigh impossible. However the experience Jaune had accumulated gave birth to his ultimate technique. His entire body tightened in anticipation, especially since he felt the trident was getting closer and closer to his head, intended to rip half off his head clean off.**

Raven was dismayed. "F-Four times?! There's no way that is physically impossible, especially when he just used all of his strength for the opening blow."

Cinder commented. "Hmm… rather interesting of him to leave himself this open."

Emerald murmured. "Or he could have just been an idiot and decide to just end things with a single blow."

Mercury shook his head, he believed in the sex god that gave him a sort of an awakening and a chance to be a main character. "I think my Sex God isn't that lame to do so."

**This ultimate technique is capable of catching a swallow with turning speeds exceeding two hundred miles per hour. A supremely swift strike called the Tsubame Gaeshi. Jaune had switched swiftly to a new position to swing upward. Ren stopped his approach as he looked down and noticed Jaune's katana had somehow started its swing to his head. The god simply dodged back with his entire body but the blade had managed to cut a few hairs that were on Ren's forehead.**

"Fast… that was too fast. How did he manage to do that when the trident was so close to his face?!" Neptune complained, to him, Jaune couldn't possibly have the strength to even do such a technique from a bad position.

Ozpin noted. "What a great balance of raw strength from both his lower and upper body. Add to that impressive reflexes and the will to take anything head on. A dangerous swift strike that would normally beat anyone else. But to Mr. Lie, he still saw it coming from a mile away. It was just that he was in a bad spot."

James nodded. "Indeed this doesn't show how great of a swordsman that Jaune is… it shows how much better that Ren is. However impressive of Jaune to cause the god to take him seriously."

**Ares was shocked with his jaw nearing where his chest was located. "That human! So fast! He beat Ren's swing, that's impossible!" Hermes was amused since he realized something from Poseidon's reaction. "Oh? Fascinating… even for Ren… he's looking a human in the eye."**

Coco asked. "What's so good about that? Isn't that kind of normal to look someone or something in the eye when you fight?"

The Creator laughed. "Because in all of that Ren's life, it was the first time he looked at someone in the eye and they did not perish. When he does such an action like what he did to his brother, Adamas, he had already killed them in a single strike. That is why it is so impressive."

Nora was angry and she pouted at Jaune. "Jauney! Why would you hurt Renny's hair?"

Jaune insisted that he was entirely innocent. "He was gonna kill me, Nora!"

**Ren held the cut strands of his hair but what changed a bit was his expression was a bit serious. He was now looking at Jaune as a threat to his life. Jaune on the other hand was elated and chuckled. "You finally met my gaze, eh? Hi, kiddo. Let's do this for real now."**

Yang laughed. "Damn! Old Lover Boy still retains his cockiness even in the face of a guy like that."

Winter scowled. "Talking in battle is a sin. He is wasting precious time."

Summer giggled. "Or he's just simply having fun."

**The disrespect and casual attitude of the swordsman caused Ren to level his gaze with the old swordsman, the god of the seas even frowned which caused the gods to gasp in shock. In almost all of his fights, this was probably the most damage anyone had caused to the God of the Seas. Jaune chuckled from the attention. "Looks like I got first blood, didn't I?"**

Blake thought it was a bit hyperbolic of a fact that God Ren's only case of damage was his hair being cut. '_Yet… it looks like the god is so used to winning everything with a single strike. So I suppose the claim is not unfounded._'

Ruby was impressed. "Wow! The most he got damaged. That's so cool."

Ren chuckled. "At least it isn't that bad of a haircut."

**Atreus looked in amazement over Jaune's ultimate technique. "That's… that's the legendary Tsubame Gaeshi." Pyrrha held the scar on her forehead in pain, she paid more attention to the one on the left. "Mother, are you alright?"**

Pyrrha was surprised. "Oh… so the one who gave me that big of a scar was none other than Jaune."

Jaune was hurt, he would never want to hurt his partner, his rock, and his best friend like that. "I- sorry… Pyrrha."

Pyrrha chuckled. "Oh Jaune, it's alright. That isn't me just like that you over there isn't the real one. But it does give me hope that you will give me a good fight, one day."

Jaune smiled. "Of course. I do need to show you that I've improved because of you."

Weiss cringed at such blatant flirting. "Ugh, get a room, you two."

**Pyrrha laughed. "Jaune… I'd never imagine you caused me to feel this pain again." On the 13th** **of May, in a small island called Ganryujima off the coast of Haven, the fateful day between Pyrrha Nikos, the Swordsman Blessed With Victory and the one who held the title of Strongest called 'Musashi', was fighting the Greatest Loser Jaune Arc.**

Yang definitely complained with a growl. "Oh, come on. Even in this overpowered reality, she is considered the strongest. Blessed with victory, my ass! I call hax! This is really unfair."

Pyrrha giggled. "If you'd like to complain, Yang. Then why don't you beat me in the next sparring class. If you do, maybe you'll get the title of strongest."

Yang decided to preserve her dignity from being destroyed any further after the sick burn by the normally timid champion. The others were laughing though, Jaune even gave his partner a hi-five. Yang growled even louder from that. '_Once I get my hands on you Lover Boy, you'll wish you were attached to P-Money at all times._'

**The two were in a stalemate, none of their strikes were landing from Jaune's Monohoshizao and Pyrrha's dual katanas. Jaune charged in a single step, with honed muscles he swung his long yet heavy katana with ease. The weight made it impossible to block against so the red haired woman had dodged out of the way to avoid a killing blow.**

**But even if the initial attack was dodged… as if retracing its steps, another swing came flying from her blind spot. The second strike flew with blinding speed, eliminating all of her defensive options. She had no choice but to take the swing head on as it sliced from the bottom of her right eye to her left forehead that left a scar. She was lucky she had decided to close her eye or it would have been cut in half.**

Velvet couldn't believe it, she would have never thought to have seen _the _Pyrrha Nikos suffer a blow like that. "Incredible… just… Jaune is so incredible. From losing all the time to wounding the strongest one."

Mercury chuckled. "Damn, that strike looks impossible."

Pyrrha looked at Jaune who groaned in pain and nodded. She liked that he was listening to her recommendations to improve himself in fighting. "I'm just saying you need a reliable technique when you lose your shield. But don't worry I won't have you jump around like a bunny… it might be much, _much _worse though."

Her sadistic giggle caused the blonde knight to pale in fear. '_Who knew I'd become afraid of training with my partner?_'

**Pyrrha chuckled while still feeling the effect of Jaune's technique on her face. "Heh. Now that takes me back, Jaune… Hear this, God of the Seas. I don't know where you come from… but for you to take him on without a care."**

**She took an inhale and shouted. "Don't you dare go looking down on the one we all hold unmatched under the heavens!" All of the other sword masters felt and thought the same thing, they were angry at the amount of disrespect Ren gave. Jaune blushed. "Aw, that warms my heart."**

Pyrrha blushed as Jaune wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close. In response, the redheaded champion simply laid her head on her partner's chest to the chagrin of the other ones who were starting to like Jaune. The blonde knight whispered in her ear. "Thanks for everything, Pyrrha."

"No problem Jaune. Just hold me like this." Jaune agreed and even subconsciously pulled her in even closer. Ren had to clamp a hand on Nora's mouth as she was about to ruin this moment with her excitement over the two becoming closer now.

**The humans started cheering for striking the first blow to the near invincible Ren, Velvet was praying that they would finally win. '**_**Nice this'll work for sure. Sister Cinder may you grant victory to humanity!**_'

**It was Cinder who had fused into Jaune's Monohoshizao creating a divine weapon capable of killing any god. Jaune smiled at the performance of his sword, it was simply perfect. "Hmm… the weight and edge of the blade is truly remarkable. This sword is truly one fitting of my own tastes!"**

Cinder scoffed. "I expect nothing less of myself even if I am used as a weapon."

**Ren growled in anger and stepped forward, this amazed all of the gods. For the first time Ren had moved to meet an opponent. "This… this is an amazing development, ladies and gentlemen! Ren, the god of the seas… has begun to advance on his opponent!"**

**The god quietly exhaled and took a stance perfect for lunging, Jaune's eyes opened wide in shock, it seemed things would get serious. A raging storm of strikes from Ren's trident from everywhere in front of the swordsman started. These strikes were as fast as they were powerful, one hit could spell the end for Jaune. But the older man simply moved and dodged from every strike, if one came close he would parry and block it.**

Sun was shocked. "... Not as fast as the headmaster but… it's getting there. But what makes it scary is that it looks like he isn't even trying that much."

The Creator laughed. "True but he exerted effort when he advanced, in all of that Ren's battles, this was the first time he actually did such a thing. The thought of a human like Jaune causing this much damage has infuriated him."

Juniper noted. "So far this Jaune has managed to not get hit… how much longer can he last before he will eventually cease to exist."

Pyrrha scowled. "He'll win this. I believe in Jaune."

Ruby nodded in agreement to Pyrrha's perspective. "Yeah that's right. He'll kick Ren's sorry ass all over the arena!"

**In the face of the Sea god's raging storm of strikes, Jaune just kept on weaving, his entire being became fixated with evasion. He tried to strike in a small window but the God simply blocked it with his trident and pushed him away. Jaune managed to land on his feet on the ground and kept on blocking, moving, parrying, evading all of Ren's rapid strikes.**

**Velvet was astounded. "A-Amazing! Jaune can see Ren's trident at that speed! He's going at a half a second per strike. Does he have special eyes like Mercury had?"**

Mercury also agreed. "Yeah, only I can be that awesome."

Emerald groaned in pain. "Looks like the only thing this scenario did for you was to increase your ego ten-fold."

**Salem shook her head, it seemed that Velvet just couldn't see what Jaune actually was doing in order to survive. "No, he can't see the spear's movements. He can dodge them because he's already experienced them."**

**Velvet was confused, how Jaune could experience them if it was his first time fighting the god of the seas. "Experienced? …But, this is their first time meeting each other, isn't it?"**

**Salem smiled. "That is completely irrelevant to the Arc. After facing countless strong opponents, suffering defeat after defeat, he continued to battle them in his mind. Jaune has been watching Ren ever since he entered the arena. He has analyzed his gait, his breathing, even the way Ren blinks. All that information allowed him to formulate an image of Ren in his head. With that, he faced the image countless times."**

**A scene of multiple Jaunes fighting multiple Rens appeared where both fought in very different ways and different styles. Salem continued. "Thus simulating all the thousands of attack patterns his opponent could possess."**

Ren was amazed, he could not think of a single person he met who could analyze a battle so many times from different angles in a short amount of time against a more powerful opponent. Nora was also amazed by her fearless leader's capabilities. "Oooh… is that why Jaune-Jaune is the team leader?"

Ozpin chuckled. "Mr. Arc does have potential though that wasn't the main reason. The main reason was actually-"

James interrupted him. "Because JNPR sounds better than other combinations he could have thought of."

Juniper then continued this thought. "He also couldn't stop thinking about me thus he named a team after me. Isn't that right, Ozpin?"

Ozpin clenched his fist in anger and trembled in fury over these accusations. "You two… I'll deal with both of you. Mark my words."

**Velvet was impressed, not even her sisters or Salem could accomplish such a feat. "He could do that much in such a short span of time."**

"**Indeed… if Mercury could be called the Ultimate Counter then… Jaune would be called the Ultimate Scanner." Ren lunged with his weapon as Jaune grit his teeth in order to anticipate it. In one of his scenarios Ren had punctured Jaune's chest with the same move. In the real world, the elder dodged the blow and moved the weapon to the side with ease for he had experienced it. "No matter the number of attacks, or the speed of each one, he simulates the following move and proceeds to counter or avoid it!"**

"That's really cool!" Ruby exclaimed.

Raven could not fault such a unique way of handling a battle. "Impressive. A very accurate way to determine the course of battle. I should try that more often."

**Jaune smiled while Ren's eyes widened for a moment. "Jaune has honed the ability to read the finest details of his foe in the heat of battle. If I were to give a name to such an ability, I would call it the Thousand Image Defense."**

**Jaune dodged moves that would have killed his images in so many scenarios. Even if Ren increased the speed of his trident attacks. '**_**I know this one. I saw this one. I knew that one too.**_' **He dodged another strike of Ren's that could have stabbed his foot, Jaune was breathing heavily but he was smiling. Ren however had a big frown on his face, the human should have been dead by now.**

Nora pouted. "Yeah Jaune should be dead by now and Renny should have won. This is unfair."

Jaune had a little tick on his forehead. "Oy, did you forget who's on your team? Don't make me remove your pancake privileges."

**The arena started to surround itself with cheers from the humans' side. "Nice one Gramps! You're history's greatest loser alright!" The gods on the other hand could not believe it, first it was Sun then it was Mercury but now it was this old guy called Jaune. "W-Whoa… How many attacks did he just dodge? He escaped Ren's barrage without a scratch."**

**Ares was scared yet he was glad that he didn't join this Ragnarok to fight these human warriors. "H-He ca-can predict the moves of a god?"**

**Hermes this time wasn't amused or smiling, he was honestly frightened on these human's potential. "I believe so. He's done it so far."**

**Ares was sweating while biting while biting the nails on his fingers nervously. "What is wrong with all these humans that have reached the peak. Just why do all of them face us with a smile on their faces?!"**

Yang chuckled. "Cuz we love to have a good fight."

Sun laughed. "Nah, man! It's because we don't know when to quit!"

**The battle had reached a temporary standstill but what surprised Jaune was that Ren chuckled and now had a smile on his face. "Heh." He then started whistling which still confused Jaune but at the same time the gods were excited, the last time he whistled, his opponent was destroyed.**

The ones who were cheering for humanity suddenly became afraid of Jaune's chances. Even the blonde knight himself was hoping that the older and more experienced warrior could defy the odds. They did see Ren destroy his brother when he started to whistle. "Come on other me, beat other Ren!"

Nora on the other hand, was excited. "Oooohhh! There's the moment I've been waiting for! Annihilate him, Renny!"

**Jaune however snapped out of his confusion and became focused once more, Ren was rearing himself up for a lunge just like what he saw earlier… However, this new one far surpassed what he predicted. When he charged, for a second Jaune was slack jawed. '**_**He's moving faster than I can read.**_'

**It was by pure instinct, he moved his sword to guard against the trident but Ren successfully struck his side. The pain caused Jaune to spit out blood, this worried the Valkyries and the humans and the people who personally knew Jaune.**

"Holy Oum! That was too fast! That was like near Headmaster speed level when he did that barrage against Mercury." Sun shouted out. But it was incredible for that Ren to surpass the level of strength and speed of Jaune's accurate prediction.

"**What's wrong?" Jaune glared at the god while holding onto his new wound which started to bleed. He wanted to say something but he knew that if he opened his mouth, blood would come out again.**

**That moment was the first time, the God of the Seas had uttered a word to humans. "I thought you were capable of reading my moves?" His face turned into a malicious yet prideful grin as he laughed at Jaune's state. "But you can't see anything, can you? You insignificant piece of shit!"**

Nora was quiet, normally if Ren was winning, she would of course celebrate. However… what he just said to her team leader was nothing like the Ren she knew or felt for. This was one felt more uncaring and prideful… it felt wrong to cheer. Jaune gave her a warm smile. "Everything's fine, Nora. Why don't you put more energy into cheering for me to win."

That snapped Nora from her sad mood. "Of course! Go Fearless Leader! Beat Jerk Ren!"

Pyrrha chuckled. "Even with the vulgar words, he managed to retain you're bluntness, Ren."

Ren groaned. "I don't meant to be that blunt but… I can't help it."

Jaune chuckled. "To who you're blunt to also didn't change here."

**Even the fastest scanner cannot reach the gods. The announcer broadcasted what had just happened. "Ren… Ren's trident has pierced Jaune's side!" Jaune was still holding onto his wound as it began to bleed heavily, he was also breathing heavily due to how much energy he used to dodge most of Ren's strikes.**

"**It looks like even History's Greatest Loser, is little more than a harmless goldfish before the ruler of the seas!" Jaune heard that and stood his ground with a smile on his face, he looked back at what the God just did. '**_**Looks like it ain't gonna be that easy this time. So this is a god.**_'

**The gods began their chants of how superior they were to humans and how Ren was perfect. "Hell yeah! That's why Ren is the God of All Gods! G.O.G! G.O.G! G.O.G! Train all you like, you shitty humans, you guys will never reach us!"**

"**G.O.G! G.O.G! G.O.G! G.O.G! G.O.G! G.O.G! G.O.G! G.O.G! G.O.G! G.O.G! G-" Ren turned around to glare at the noisy gods who instantly shut up and sat down in fear. They didn't want to upset the God of the Seas for he would easily wipe them off the pavement.**

**He looked back to Jaune with an irritated look. "Hmph. What useless bottom feeders we have as gods. If it were up to me, I'd kill all of them."**

Ren growled in discontent. "He even doesn't care about his fellow gods. What a giant douche?"

Jaune chuckled. "Well in his viewpoint, he is the perfect god thus being called a God among Gods. Why would he care about those below him? It only makes me want my other self to win against your other self."

**Jaune chuckled. "Damn, you're a scary one… why not just accept your supporters' cheers? I mean what's the harm with that?"**

"**Sup… porters?" Jaune was confused at Ren's very dismissive tone to the other gods. The god of the seas adopted a cold and unfeeling look at Jaune that made him wince. "We have no need for the herd. We have no need for support. We have no need for betrayal. We have no need for such nauseating aspects like friendship or family. Such are the gods. Supporters are entirely unnecessary to those who have attained perfection. You, humans, always want our favor to clean up your messes because you are simply shit. But in the end, you'll follow our orders because you are too weak and too dumb to do anything about it."**

Jaune lowered his head. "I kind of feel hurt when he said that… was he talking about me."

Yang chuckled. "Nah… he was talking about all of us." She clenched her fists in anger. "Makes me want to punch him though."

Just for safety Ren pulled up his arms. "May I remind that version of me who is a God is not me."

**Jaune was shocked at what came out of Ren's mouth, so he digested all of that information for a bit. His surprised expression turned into one of sadness as evident by his frown. "Hmm… so that's how you gods operate, huh?" He then lowered his head and gave a sad smile. "Heh… that's a pretty sad existence, huh?"**

Blake nodded her head in agreement, living for so long could become a very miserable way of living. "That's pretty true. No wonder he's like that."

**Ren's eyes darkened, his mouth turned into a furious snarl with the same expressionless mask he wore. He charged in with fury and decided to unleash the same strikes that wounded Jaune earlier, but the older warrior was hanging on. "Begone, trash."**

**The strikes became more and more until it looked like it encircled the entire ring while Jaune was doing the same but he was getting cut more and more often than he would have liked. "L-Like a thunderstorm, Ren's thrusts rain from above! He's aiming to end the match right here and right now!"**

Pyrrha blanched in fear, how great of a warrior this other Ren was… yet he wasn't trying all that much to fight. "Looks like Jaune's comment caused him to be a bit serious… these gods are scary to face against."

Juniper muttered something along the lines of. "Say the truth, sister." Well, she did have experience facing a god.

Ruby was starting to wane in her hope for Jaune to win. "This is unfair. Jaune was doing so well in the beginning. How strong is this Ren?"

The Creator sighed. "You will see his power level and truly wonder how a being like that could exist."

**In the bleachers, Ares was shocked at his uncle's expertise at handling a trident. "Such a fierce technique! What blinding speed! I see that one would have to use Father's control of throwing attacks at a hundredth of a second in order to counter this."**

**Hermes looked at it differently. "If it were only a matter of speed, he could and would read and react to it however… whatever that human conjured up in his head of what Ren's strength was but an inkling to his true strength. The true depths of the ocean god are but a mystery to even the gods themselves. So the thought of a human probing the deep is unfathomable… he'll drown before he gets there."**

Sun was deeply astounded at what that God just stated about Ren's power. "Damn… as deep as lowest bottom of the sea. That's pretty big, how is Jaune gonna do this?"

Jaune clenched his fists in anger, for some odd reason… he really wanted his other self to win. Maybe it was because the man had not once known victory once but he persevered to be the best. Even if it wasn't to protect humanity, it was still a commendable goal for the Arc. "I think that ability of his can do it."

Weiss pointed out an obvious. "But if Ren could go beyond what your other self could predict then he will do so again even if the ability will evolve."

Only one way to respond to that fact… Yang growled. "That's fucking unfair…. shit!"

**Salem was enraged at how difficult it was getting for Jaune to counter and evade every one of Ren's blows, the wound on his side was not helping him at all. She was almost ready to tear anything in sight, this was bullshit to her, everytime they got any sort of momentum a god would counter and everything was back to square one. Velvet yelled out her support of Jaune. "Don't you lose on us Jaune!"**

Coco snickered. "Maybe you need to be a bit more hands-on when you cheer for your man, Velv."

Velvet grinded her teeth in exasperation. "Coco! This is really serious!"

Coco sighed and gave her a weak smile. "Yeah… I could tell bun-bun. Just trying to lighten the mood a bit."

**But what the gods didn't count on was that Jaune's ability evolved through the countless exchange of blows. One was about to pierce his leg, he simply stepped to the side. "I know this one." One was about to pierce his back so he spun and nearly sliced Ren's face. "This too." He parried another blow aimed at his head. "I learnt this a second ago."**

Raven smiled, Qrow was utterly speechless, the reason was it had been such a long time for someone to impress his sister in fighting. '_Should I be worried she'd go after Tai Jr.?_'

Summer prayed, she didn't want humanity to lose. But there was this nagging feeling in her gut that the Gods would inevitably win. So she cheered. "Come on boy! Fight!"

**Jaune's sword had already surpassed humanity and entered the realm of the gods. Ren had to maneuver his body back after his lunge failed with Jaune ducking and was met with a swift counter of a strike from the long katana. Jaune stepped into another swing since he saw that Ren would once again strike him from the previous spot. '**_**He's going to do that.**_'

**He then stopped instinctively as he peered into Ren's eyes that showed no emotion but were staring at him as if he knew Jaune was going to do that. '**_**Impossible.**_' **Jaune's problem was that he was fighting Ren, when he sliced upward he found nothing but air. The god of the seas was behind him and preparing for another strike.**

Shocked gasps rang out in the theater again. James was astonished at Ren being one step ahead of Jaune's analysis technique. "Wha- How?! He was able to do the same thing Mr. Arc just did?"

The Creator chuckled. "No… he just simply was far ahead that Jaune didn't have the time to measure anything Ren could have done in that moment."

**The god brought down his trident but Jaune managed to avoid the sure-kill blow by moving back. He then kept the trident away with his blade, he looked back at the god with a sense of dread. '**_**He's read my own reaction and he even aimed at my blind spot!**_'

Nora was worried, she didn't want her cool old team leader to die to a false version of her love. "That Renny's got to be cheating."

Pyrrha sighed in frustration. "No he's not cheating. He is too damn perfect in fighting. Even I am jealous on how he manages to use a polearm so easily."

**He tried to slice the god from where his blind spot was but when he turned around, Ren was already gone. The god of the seas leaped up and launched another and this time faster barrage of strikes. Jaune kept on blocking every shot, he couldn't dodge anymore. '**_**No matter how hard I try, the goal slips from my grasp… It's so fast… no… so deep.**_'

Yang was shocked. "You can't even see a bottom there. Is that how powerful Ren is?"

Winter stated. "There probably is a bottom, it's just nearly impossible to reach its depths."

**It was as if Jaune was sinking all the way to the abyss of the deepest ocean however he endured the pain, he even had a full mouthful of breath to work with. '**_**But… I will persevere! There!**_'

Neptune whistled appreciatively. "Man! This guy just doesn't quit!"

**He jumped back to avoid one that nearly sliced his forehead, he then dodged and slipped out of harm's way before slashing at the stationary god. Ren showed a face of surprise as the human seemed to have avoided all of his hits and now his sword was this close to slash his cheek.**

**But he avoided the incoming hit fairly easy by leaning back. "Hmph." He was clearly unimpressed that the human couldn't touch him no matter how hard he tried. **

"Gah! How hard could it be to wipe that look off his face! It's pissing me off!" Mercury complained, that guy was probably more of an asshole than him.

Emerald snickered. "Now you know what others think about you."

**But Jaune continued to charge, he even switched grip and relied on his teacher's technique in order to reach him. He then moved forward with the Ganryu Style Tiger Claw but before the blade could make contact with Ren's face, he had shifted his body to avoid the blow and was now behind Jaune. Jaune loudly gnashed his teeth in anger and turned around to deliver another slash but…**

**A single blow from the trident to the side of Monohoshizao caused the famed sword to break into two. The blade was launched to a different part of the arena. Jaune shouted in surprise as Ren simply destroyed his weapon like stomping on an ant. "Don't get cocky. Small fry."**

"NO!" Ruby and Pyrrha yelled out loudly, this couldn't happen. What would happen to Jaune now… would he disappear like Mercury did in the last round? Thoughts like this circulated around most of the people in the theatre who were hoping for a change in humanity's fate against the gods.

Jaune clenched his fists in anger, he was definitely seething since he was exhaling rather heavily as if an attempt to calm himself down could work that way. "Fuck… what are you gonna do now?"

Ren's jaw tightened in anger, he was also enraged at what his other self had done. Nora had decided to hold his hand in order for him to calm down… It didn't work, those words he just said to Jaune were something he really hated. Not because of Jaune's low self-esteem that could have been destroyed from a friend or a teammate's word… '_It's because I thought of it when he became our team leader… I never gave him a chance that much in the beginning. I thought it was horrible how he cheated since others earnestly worked hard to get to where he is… are those thoughts going to come out here-_'

Nora had pinched his cheek which caused him to stop thinking for a bit. When he glared at her, her response was a pout. She then scowled. "Renny..." Her expression lightened with a smile. "It's alright. That was back then and what you're thinking isn't what is now. So everything's good."

**Some fragments of his katana were falling to the ground as Jaune still couldn't believe what had just happened. Velvet yelled in agony, another one of her beloved sisters was dead. "Sister Cinder!"**

Somewhere outside, two thieves cackled at the prospect of Cinder being killed. Emerald was shell-shocked, like an ineffective ability that was supposedly unstoppable and undodgeable. She couldn't reach the reality that Cinder was killed in front of her and she didn't do anything. She trembled in anger and fear, possibly over the fact that her savior… was gone. "Im-Impossible! Cinder can't be dead."

Cinder wanted to groan in annoyance over Emerald's… tendencies or perspective towards her. But it was replaced with anger at Jaune and Ren. '_That old man let me get destroyed. That god killed me. If I were there… actually I wouldn't be able to do anything against them. I don't think even with the power of the Maiden that it could be possible to defeat them._'

**Most of the crowd of humans shouted in defeat as the announcer told everyone. "W-What's this!? Jaune Arc's famed Monohoshizao has been shattered by the might of Ren!" The gods and even the Valkyries knew this was over, the match was decided. In a move no one could have predicted, Jaune had lost his divine weapon. The Valkyries had lost another sister in the process, his loss was assured.**

Pyrrha growled in frustration. "There has to be a way to..." But she knew without a weapon, to fight with… it was over.

Jaune gave her a sad smile. "At least I tried my best, right? It hurts to see me lose like this but at least it wasn't a total one-sided beatdown."

"**That…" Ren smiled in utter delight, what he wanted was for the insignificant piece of trash to bow to him. "Go on, say it. You were always a loser, always have been. Improvement, what a fucking joke. No matter how you change, you'll still be shit… You don't even deserve to be a fighter, let alone a warrior, always needing others to make you stronger. You are simply weak."**

The people in Beacon were rather stunned at the very venomous words coming out of the God. However the one most affected was Jaune who looked down quivering since his legs were shaking. The blonde knight was wracked with so much anxiety, so much self-doubt clouded the thoughts in his mind. He already knew he didn't deserve to be in Beacon, he knew he only wanted to be a huntsman on a whim. He was unaware of the risks and how much determination and dedication he needed to become like his teammates.

'_Still… I can't really disagree with what other Ren said._'

Ren was also shaking in anger, he couldn't believe that his other self would say that to Jaune. But he would be lying to himself that he wasn't thinking of this. He explained it that he was worried about the safety of the team then about Nora to have an unprepared and incomeptent team leader. But deep down, he knew… that he hated Jaune back then. '_I was blinded by my expectations… it's good that I learned unlike a studio. But how can I apologize to Jaune… we never really had talks like this in a team. Maybe other teams did so… I'm really bad aren't I?_'

Nora and Pyrrha wanted to help their respective partners but both knew no matter how much they motivated or assisted in to mend their hearts. It would still be up to them to take that step forward and maybe become brothers.

Weiss would never admit it but… she thought what God Ren said was close to what she would tell the blonde knight. Even without the amount of venom, when did she actually talk to him about his advances… she just simply scolded and berated him which only made things worse. "That was just mean… just mean."

**Looking defeated Jaune kneeled in surrender, his head bowed to the mighty God of the Seas. Even the tone of his voice showed his loss. "… That's it for me…"**

Ruby looked defeated, her hope had been reduced. Another hero was lay conquered by the gods once again. "No… it can't be."

Her mood was interrupted when her mother embraced her. "Have more faith with your friend. I believe he is more resilient than you realize. I mean if he wasn't, I wouldn't think of my son-in-law for my two daughters that way."

Yang and Ruby both squeaked in embarrassment over their mother's interest in a certain blonde knight thanks to these scenarios. Raven scoffed. "The match is over. Rather disappointing he would give up just like that."

**He then stood up and laughed out loud at himself. "Or so I'd like to say." Ren had a look of pure annoyance, why wouldn't this unimportant piece of shit just surrender or accept his place. Jaune looked back and saw Pyrrha, he gave her a warm smile. "But that… just won't fly this time."**

Pyrrha was so delighted, Jaune was still not giving up even if everything looked bad. "Yes! Fight on! …Wait why is he looking at me like that? Didn't we fight to the death and I killed him and he gave me that scar… I'm confused?"

Nora yelled out excitedly. "Who cares?! Jauney's back and he's ready to kick some ass!"

Emerald sighed. "Puh-lease… he has no more sword. He's useless."

Ruby objected. "Nuh-uh! We are going to see Jaune come back and win against bad Ren."

'_**Just like that time… isn't it Pyrrha.**_'

**According to the records created by the always correct Peter Port, on the island of Ganryujima. The famous battle where Pyrrha had arrived to the duel late, in anger and in frustration, Jaune had thrown his sheath into the sea. Pyrrha would reply to such an action "If you have no use for your sheath, then you are already dead!"**

**Or so it was written… The Tale of Ganryujima created by Peter Port was published one hundred and fifty years after the duel itself, meaning its claims were nothing more than hearsay… especially when the man only covered the battle itself and insisted that it lasted for three days.**

Ozpin sighed shamefully. "... He does have the talent to create many lavish tales. Oh, Bart is going to be so mad knowing that his comrade could turn history into an ahistorical account."

Qrow chuckled. "Well… who else will teach Grimm Studies?"

Ozpin thought about it… he even sipped from his coffee again. "... We are severely understaffed in Beacon… but the coffee budget is more important."

**This is the truth. One day, Jaune Arc had stumbled into the Nikos Dojo in order to learn its teachings, there he met Pyrrha Nikos and challenged her to a fight in order to show her teachings. The girl agreed and promptly beat him until he was utterly exhausted and lying on the dojo floor. However this did not stop the blonde from continuing to go to the dojo again and again. Eventually the two talked like normal people and decided to train with one another, they promised not to show off their more special techniques to one another.**

Nora cooed. "Aww, so it's very close to home. Jauney and Pyr train most of the time and Pyr beats him to the ground in all their sessions."

Ren sighed. "Nora, too soon."

Jaune chuckled. "Well… I haven't practiced with Pyrrha yet while using my new awakened state."

Pyrrha smiled. "We will get to doing that, don't worry."

**This lasted for five months, they began to enjoy each other's company and spent time outside the dojo. One day, she gathered the strength to confess her feelings to him. He was the only one who understood her as Pyrrha. But… he rejected her since it would interfere with his plans of fighting her.**

Pyrrha became disheartened after hearing that. '_So even if I confess, it's useless because he will never accept my feelings because of his dream… so what should I do?_'

**Disheartened, it was the first time she had lost in her life. However she did not give up, she eventually convinced him if they were together, the fight would have been more intense in a life or death situation. **

Pyrrha regained hope in her capability to confess before the season three ends. '_So this is teaching me not to give up and show Jaune why I love him… Then I'll do it… I just want to be happy with him and more for myself… if he is happy with me then that would be great._'

Yang cackled. "Damn, P-Money copied Lover Boy over here in courting Weiss."

Jaune blushed in embarrassment. "I- I- I… I think I should refrain from trying to ruin myself any further… Was I really that bad?"

Ren chuckled. "Jaune, you made it seem like the word no and its implications were never explained to you at all."

**Then she told him they were to do endurance training in the forest… they had sex. **

The reaction of the entire theater was silence accompanied with wide-eyed looks and slack jawed mouths. This was definitely caused due to the visual and audio supplement of the scene in question. To the two doing the deed, their faces were as red as someone could possibly get without fainting from all that blood rushing to their heads. Awkwardly they let go of their close and tight embrace and looked the other way.

The two had the same thought. '_... Um… is it bad that… I liked it._'

**Lots of it. **

Those slacked jaws had hit the floor. They also had the same thought. '_Damn… they're not stopping at all._'

Tai cackled. "Damn… he beat me in that department." The disgusted faces on both his former wives and his daughters told the entire tale. Even his male teammate nearly barfed out his contents… he did not want to know about his sister and his brother from another mother on how many bangs to make a Yang.

Nora was astonished. "Who knew Jauney had this much stamina?"

Ren hissed. "NORA!"

Summer giggled. "It's a good thing I wouldn't have to worry about my girls being disappointed."

"MOM!"

**Lots and lots of it in various different positions and styles, the blonde thought that this was extra training and became a master of it eventually. Soon they did it everywhere and anywhere, sometimes they skipped swords play and went into sword meet hole play instead.**

Yang rolled on the floor and started laughing out loud. "HAHAHAHA! That was a good joke! Oh, I need to include that."

Jaune looked at Pyrrha with a small smile, both partners were still blushing heavily after that kind of intense training. "Um… I suppose we're not going to do that."

Pyrrha tried to give a smile but ultimately she looked away and muttered. "Not now, Jaune."

**The longest of which was their three day no break escapade that left the two utterly exhausted but happy. Jaune for the first time in his life was happy with what he did that didn't involve fighting or training. He fell in love and so did she, their secret honeymoon lasted a week… and they didn't stop.**

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at the screen and realized that their alternate selves were really happy, the question was if they got together? Would they be happy?

Pyrrha was in a conundrum, did she truly love Jaune or the idea of Jaune being a break from her life. Jaune was in the same state, did he truly love Pyrrha for who she was or did he love her for helping him become a better huntsman therefore she was just a training partner.

**A week before their fated battle, the Nikos Clan had discovered the affair and were about to remove Pyrrha's name from the family records and all of history if she did not kill Jaune Arc. They didn't want their family of victors to be involved with the Greatest Loser in all of Mistral. Pyrrha didn't care, she finally found happiness, what she did not expect was that Jaune heard this and immediately challenged her in front of the clan heads.**

**She could not say no, for it was her pride and drive to succeed in any fight that drove her to say yes. They did not talk for five days, after that, maybe their relationship was over… She remembered how she cried non-stop for days, she refused to see anyone. She was distraught over him selfishlessly doing with this just to save her. Did he not care about what she thought? But deep down… she was angry at herself for not being able to do anything.**

Pyrrha bit her lip in frustration, sometimes she did think of Jaune like that. She loved how selfless he truly was albeit a bit altruistic like a red reaper. But she hated how he didn't care about his own well-being, if he was willing to sacrifice himself to save one person despite what others perceived him as, Pyrrha knew… he'd do it without any hesitation. But she also hated her own indecisiveness when it came to making her own decisions because she usually had people doing it for her. Was it right to be with Jaune or was this simply a way to not become the Pyrrha Nikos that everyone expected.

She was then surprised when a warm hand had embraced her own. She looked to see her sheepish looking partner smile at her. He then told her. "Let's talk about this at length after we get out. We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

**On the night of the sixth day, Jaune broke into her room and promised her that this fight wouldn't destroy anything they had. "Who knows maybe I see you in the next life? One where we continue to fight and train forever."**

**She liked the sound of that, for one last time, they did it until the crack of dawn. His endurance training had reached near perfection. That was why she was late… She needed the adrenaline and time to regain her fighting form… Jaune had literally caused Pyrrha's legs to stop working for a month when she lost her focus. Jaune was in the same boat, he was so dehydrated that he spent twenty minutes in seawater to refresh himself. His pelvis also had a hard time moving at any direction.**

Raven groaned in pain. "So this grand battle was almost ruined by all of this."

James shook his head in disbelief. "I hope this isn't how teams in the Vytal Festival prepare before the start of competition."

Ozpin chuckled. "Glynda would have to go through so much noise and cleaning complaints in many rooms in the dormitory."

**Back to the island, after Jaune had unleashed his Tsubame Gaeshi that had scarred Pyrrha's face. He couldn't quite tell her that she looked even more ravishing… it might turn into a fetish. He hoped it wouldn't.**

Mercury was once again amazed by his sex god. "Only he can make injuring people into a sexual obsession. All hail the sex god!"

Emerald groaned in despair, it seemed his fixation with Jaune being a sex god would not stop especially with how much action the scraggly blonde got. "Ugh, just die in a ditch already."

Mercury chuckled. "Nah, I can't die in your home."

"You-"

Cinder put her foot down. "Emerald, stand down! That is enough."

The green haired thief stopped due to following Cinder's order but she would be planning her revenge against the grey haired assassin. '_I'll do it after the date… I'm a woman of my word and I lost the bet._'

**But the two were heavily panting, after all a night of non-stop endurance training followed by four minutes of back and forth fighting was only interrupted by his ultimate technique.**

**Her aura was leaking out, she remained focused and unfazed by the wound on her head. She still could see clearly even if the blood could have impaired her sight. Jaune smiled. '**_**As expected of the renowned Pyrrha Nikos. She is unbelievably strong.**_'

**Jaune clutched the part of his clothes nearest to his heart, it started to hurt maybe because he knew what would happen or was it because of Pyrrha. '**_**I cannot match her as I am now… If we continue, I will die. Now is the time to end it.**_'

"**I surrender…" He then threw his sheath into the sea revealing his motives as clear as day to Pyrrha who was surprised. Throwing down one's sheath meant that this would either be you continuing the journey as a swordsman or holding your sword for the last time.**

"**Or so I'd like to say but this is too much fun, Pyr! If I quit now…" He gave her a warm smile. "I am certain I would regret it for the rest of my life!"**

Yang chuckled. "So Jaune is really crazy… all this for a fight. Why?"

Pyrrha answered her with a sad smile. "As a warrior, the best way for one to die is after a beautiful fight with an equal opponent. The spirit sometimes overthrows self-preservation."

"**Fun… regret…" Such unique concepts for the woman blessed with victory, every fight never felt anything except for this one. Maybe it was because of what happened outside this battle but she knew she couldn't deny his or her own feelings. She removed her haori, leaving her with a sleeveless and very form fitting black shirt.**

**She gave him a joyous smile and tightened the grip on her two katanas. "That is what you have to say for yourself as a man of the blade? Jaune…" She began to laugh uncontrollably and stopped with a huge open grin on her face. "Very well! To the death! Let's fight to our heart's content!"**

Jaune was pretty surprised, it wasn't because Pyrrha looked so happy but… '_She looks like all the weight was removed from her shoulders… maybe that's what other me wanted to do so that she wouldn't have any regrets._'

Pyrrha gave a sad smile. '_This Jaune and that Jaune always think of other people while trying to say it was their actions. How I love and hate that attitude._'

**Jaune raised his sword as he prepared for one of many slashes he would use in this fight to the death. "It would be my honor to accept your challenge!"**

**They both charged at one another, the battle that followed, would only continue for a matter of minutes. Their blades locked as Jaune and Pyrrha had managed to fight to a standstill no matter what they did. Jaune kicked her away and once again used his Tsubame Gaeshi to create another scar on Pyrrha's face, the redhead didn't have the time to dodge the second strike.**

Ruby winced in pain. "Ouch… so that's how Pyrrha got her other scar. It's badass that she can still see after that."

Weiss was amazed at the level of swordsmanship between the two. "Incredible… those two are pulling out all the stops."

Ren was also impressed because Pyrrha managed to slightly move her head so that her left eye wouldn't be that affected by Jaune's sword. "To think in that short amount of time is unprecedented, yet Jaune cannot follow through because Pyrrha will see it and counter."

Nora didn't like to see her other teammates fight to the death, actually she would have loved them to make up but… what really cinced her was how happy they were fighting each other. They were able to communicate towards one another through the strike of a blade. "They should fight forever."

**A secret between these two was forged, one man loved the blade and took all of nature as his teacher. One woman aimed for the peak while walking down the lonely road of success. The two were crying tears of joy as they prepared for their final attacks. They both thought. '**_**Ah… so much fun! To think a swordsman like this existed.**_'

**Their blades met and only one drew blood, the other had her face splattered with said blood. Pyrrha had struck first, delivering a fatal blow to Jaune's chest in an x-shaped pattern. The blonde coughed out blood before his arms grew weak that he could no longer carry his heavy katana. "So… this is it, huh?"**

Pyrrha felt pain and sadness upon mortally wounding her partner. Yet that same partner was quick to reassure her. "Pyr… it's alright. It's not us..." He then looked at the screen with a determined look on his face which confused her. "Maybe we can fight each other to the limit without the death of course."

She gave him a hug. "I would love that… Jaune. But we have to get you to my level first."

He confidently stated. "Ah, I think you on my level." They both snickered at their antics as partners.

**He cried tears of joy with a satisfied smile on his face as his dying body fell into the unforgiving sea. He reached out to Pyrrha who was stoic but he knew she was only hiding her tears. '**_**I wanted to fight more… and to be with you!**_' **To the two of them, that was the happiest moment of their lives.**

Nora cooed, her heart was set ablaze from seeing such romance. "That is just so sweet."

Ren clearly pointed out. "Nora, she just killed him, how can that be sweet?"

Nora hit him on the shoulder, she pouted at him with a menacing glare. "That's because you don't understand the way to a warrior's heart, Renny. This scene is like one step below marriage."

**Jaune smiled, his heart raced and it became warm at seeing Pyrrha with such determination aimed at him. He couldn't let her down. '**_**Pyrrha… things will be different.**_' **The god of the seas on the other hand had an angry frown on his face at the amount of disrespect Jaune was giving to him. He wasn't even looking at him, he didn't even fall into despair at losing his divine weapon.**

Yang taunted out loud. "Yeah! What do you have?! Lover Boy never gives up! He's gonna destroy you with a broken sword."

Ruby cheered. "Come on Jaune! Win for humanity."

Mercury joined in because he wanted someone to get revenge for him. "Win for me!"

**Jaune walked to the broken half of his Monohoshizao and called out to Ren. "Hey mighty god of the seas… do you mind if I ask you something?" Ren glared at him as if saying what sort of nonsense this loser has to say now. "Have you… Have you ever lost yourself, and found you trained until the sun rose?"**

A squeak was heard which clued everyone in on Pyrrha who looked flushed. "It was one time back when I was ten… I thought it would make me become a great fighter."

Jaune asked. "Did it?"

She shook her head. "No it just helped me cause sleep problems for a month."

**Ren was confused, he was perfect, he had no need for training. He was born with his abilities, he was born to be a God among Gods but Jaune continued. "Have you ever cried, tears of gratitude for those that made you stronger?"**

Jaune admitted this to everyone. "Everytime I fight whether I win or lose."

Ren looked at his teammate and bluntly stated. "That's kinda sad, Jaune."

The blonde knight sighed. "I know right."

**When Jaune said that, flashes of the masters he faced in his lifetime appeared, the last being Pyrrha. He couldn't stop a wide smile from appearing his face. "Have you ever felt love towards your opponent in a fight to the death?" Ren never answered instead he scowled.**

Raven scoffed at such a notion, how could one love someone when they are attempting the same goal of winning through eliminating the other. "Such foolishness."

**Jaune lowered his hand to pick up the broken half of his long katana. "Never mind… my bad." He then turned around with a smug grin on his face that clearly irritated the god. "You've never felt anything like that, huh?"**

Blake groaned. "He is still so confident, how can he fight back with a broken sword?"

The Creator laughed. "I've seen a world where a guy cut a demon's head off with a broken katana like Jaune's. Anything is possible I guess."

**He then looked at his broken sword. "You see… this guy here… The sword. It is our history, the hearts of idiots from all across time." He gripped hard at the broken part so much that his hand started to bleed. "There's no fucking way that I'm losing to a guy, that's never even considered the hopes and dreams of others!"**

"You go say it, fearless leader!" Nora cheered on.

Cinder snickered. "How is that going to help? You literally destroyed me, I was your one chance at victory and you blew it."

Juniper's eyes widened. "No it's impossible… he has no magic ability. How?!"

**His weapon started to glow a bright light which surprised all the gods, the Valkyries and even Ren himself. The announcer said it best. "What's happening right now!? Jaune Arc should be defeated yet he picks up his broken weapon with not an ounce of defeat written on his face. Now, the broken shards of Monohoshizao are giving off light!?"**

Ozpin looked like he saw the two brothers in front of him, he paled instantly. "That-That- That's impossible?! There is no way he can do that?!"

Some of them were confused as Sun asked. "What is he doing? All we can see is a bright light where Jaune was at… is he going to heaven?"

Weiss answered. "Don't be ridiculous. He is not dead yet. I do not believe an experienced warrior can be killed with a single cut to his hand."

Ruby highlighted something. "Someone died getting shot in the foot."

Weiss was deeply astounded of such a feet occuring. "... Ok… I can admit that anything can happen but… come on it was just a cut in his hand."

"**Th-That's… No way…" Pyrrha looked absolutely stunned at what she was seeing. Atreus looked up in worry. "Mother? It's so bright… what is Jaune doing?"**

**She started tearing up, the emotions she closed for so long began to burst. Her love for Jaune was back and in full swing. She was mumbling for a second before erupting into a full blown scream. "Jaune… you… JAUNE!"**

Yang chuckled. "Besides having what she's having. What is P-Money seeing that caused a Jaunetastic reaction and in such a Yanging way."

Everybody groaned at the horrible puns while Summer giggled at her daughter's attempts. She then held her two daughters closer. "I think the comeback is going to happen right now."

**One could clearly see Jaune holding two beams of pure light, if one looked close enough, they would see two Valkyries embodying this light. Cinder, the one that was supposed to be dead was back. One version of her was furious, the other one in quiet determination. When the light settled, Jaune now had Monohoshizao in his right hand and Pyrrha's katana on his left hand.**

Emerald was elated to the nth degree, her mistress was alive and… there were two of them. Her mouth was watering at the aspect of two Cinders while Mercury's face blanched at the aspect of two bosses. He didn't think he could handle that.

Cinder was very surprised at her being reborn into two blades instead of a single one. But she had to wonder, how did Jaune Arc revive her after being shattered by Ren's attack. '_He has no magic so… Oh… so that's how he did it. Clever one that old man truly is._'

Jaune was also surprised. "I'm able to use Pyrrha's style? But I'm not as good as her."

Pyrrha chuckled. "Well I do train you exclusively on my experience, so maybe you adopted some parts of my style. But it seems your other self after many years of training had perfected it. It actually makes me proud. Maybe I should get another sword and replace it for my shield."

Jaune snickered. "Then we should get matching swords, that would be cool even Ruby would help with it."

Ruby was jumping up and down at her friend's request. "Ooh, ooh, ooh! I'll do it! I'll make the best classic sword you'll ever see!"

"**NI" Pyrrha had burst out into tears while Atreus was simply star struck, how could the Greatest Loser of All Time be able to use her mother's style. "TO" The gods were shocked and miffed, this battle should have been over. "GAN" Velvet was smiling, her sister was back while Salem was proud of what Jaune had accomplished. Not many can evolve the sacred technique of the Valkyries.**

"**RYU!" Ren growled, where the hell this come from, his face would ask. He felt the newfound power and instantly went into a fighting stance which shocked the gods. Was this new transformation that powerful that even Ren had to give it respect?**

Nora and Ruby cheered, especially the red reaper who was excited. "Now he has two swords! That's awesome."

Jaune was amazed at his other self, he looked so confident and majestic holding those two swords with the determination to win. '_I want to have… no I will get to that point. Maybe I should train more._'

Pyrrha felt elated that her partner would emulate part of her technique or the whole of it to fight against God Ren. '_It is like I am fighting with him together against an unstoppable foe… is that my destiny… to fight with my friends instead of handling things on my own for no reason._'

**Jaune Arc had now become the wielder of the Nitoganryu Style, which was founded by Pyrrha Nikos as the best offensive and defensive style any swordsman could use. He had newborn determination in his eyes. He wasn't going to lose this time. "Here I come. This time, we fight together, Pyrrha."**

**The gods were gobsmacked and angry at this new development, while the humans were starting to cheer in excitement. But both sides had the same thought. '**_**The broken blade… has now become two… Shit! That's so cool!**_'

Yang chuckled, she also couldn't deny how cool old Jaune looked like with those two swords. Somehow his confidence seemed to infect everyone's hopes that he could win now. "Looks like he's not compensating anymore."

Blake smacked her hand on her forehead, accompanied with a groan for her partner's joke. "Yang… seriously. Don't ruin this moment too much."

**Jaune with his two blades was now staring down a god as if he were inferior to him. Velvet was crying tears of joy relentlessly, her Sister Cinder was alright and looked better than ever. "Ah… Sister Cinder." She fell to her knees in relief. "I'm so glad… I thought that was the end… but why… why did she become two swords when split."**

**Salem chuckled. "That's the true nature of our fifth sister, Cinder. The power bestowed upon her name… One who trembles in anger and the one who trembles in fear! Two forces share the same body. She is truly on a level of her own!"**

Emerald was still confused. '_Cinder, trembling in fear… Impossible, all but lies and slander!_'

Cinder was surprised on how much her mistress had planned for her own survival. '_There is the reason why I follow her._'

Juniper on the other hand was simply amused. '_Either I planned for this or it was simply on a whim._'

**Velvet was really impressed on Salem's planning, it must have meant she knew that all of this was going to happen. Why did she even doubt her? "As I'd expect of you, Sister Salem! You saw this coming and-"**

"**Heh… Heh…" Velvet stopped herself since Salem started murmuring while wearing a very amused smile. "By the gods…"**

**She then erupted into euphoria, often fist pumping in the air, stomping her feet or just hollering her victory. "My god, that was a good roll! What are the fucking chances!? Oh my god, that's fucking lucky! Hell yeah! Suck a fucking dick you gods!"**

Ozpin's eyebrows raised in surprise, he had forgotten a time when she really became excited at something. "You're very vocal about this."

Juniper chuckled. "Well a victory against something truly annoying fills me with so much joy. I have a feeling you know what I'm talking about, right Ozpin?"

Ozpin's face darkened as he knew what she was thinking. Cinder was also astonished that her mistress could react like this. "So it was all by chance… I'm not sure how I should think about this?"

**Velvet was scared, this was the most excited or happy she's seen Salem been. Salem herself was moaning in pleasure that things were going her way. "Jaune, for the win." She was able to compose herself, thus like a leader she outstretched her hand to the swordsman. "Now go forth, Jaune Arc!"**

Jaune was a bit afraid of Ozpin's reaction due to what he assumed was his former lover moaning his name. '_This feels weirder._'

**Jaune laughed at the Head of the Valkyrie's enthusiasm as he stared at Ren with a cocky smile. "Well, guess it isn't over yet. Wanna fight our hearts out? O mighty god of the seas."**

**Ren was annoyed by the human's way of trying to fight, he simply said. "Worm… trash… that's all you are… relying on that girl of yours… pathetic." The time for pleasantries was over, both fighters looked serious, with a single inhale from both, they started anew.**

Nora cheered on. "Kick that fake Renny's ass, Jauney!"

Pyrrha also stood up, she felt the momentum change. "Come on Jaune! You got him on the ropes."

Raven scoffed at the notion, this hope was sickening, the mortal could never beat the immortal because of the latter's nature and experience. "He's never going to win."

Summer chuckled. "Who knows? Maybe the Greatest Loser will become the Greatest Winner."

**A surging storm of trident attacks flooded the area but this time Jaune did not evade any of the attacks, now with the two katanas on his hands, he was blocking every single attack. This frustrated the god of the seas to no end, especially when the elder had completely stopped the momentum of one of his strikes.**

"Woah! He completely stopped Ren's strikes. Before he just rolled with it. Is the second sword, a powerup?" Ruby asked.

Ozpin highlighted. "Having a second sword allows more options for Mr. Arc in terms of both offense and defense."

**Every human was filled with new hope as they cheered even if their throats would collapse, Atreus was entranced by the display of Jaune's new skills, he even saw his mother fighting Ren right now. He rubbed his eyes to remove that image, there was no way that loser would be like his mother. '**_**F-For a second there, Jaune looked just like Mother.**_'

**He was also angry that this loser would copy his mother's techniques so easily. "Those moves are yours, Mother… So why is Jaune-"**

**Pyrrha smiled. "No Atreus, it is only natural." Even through her son's confusion, she still retained a proud smile. "It is likely that even in death, Jaune continued his battle with me… Thousands, no, tens of thousands of times… always fighting to the death… always to his heart's content. Until he burned those scars into his body."**

Pyrrha was astounded by the level of dedication that other Jaune had in order to just beat her. '_I didn't know that Jaune could work to such lengths in order to beat me._'

**Atreus did not understand why his mother would be alright with her greatest rival copying from her. He had no right, but at the same time, he had not known of their rich history. Sadly he only knew the history fed to him by his clan and the report of Peter Port. "But… even so! He is little more than a cheap imitation of you! Will that be enough to reach a god?"**

**Pyrrha chuckled. "It's more than that…"**

Raven scoffed. "Clearly the scarred redhead is biased. What can fakes do against original and perfect techniques?"

The Creator laughed. "I remember the last one who said that… it didn't end well for that king."

**Ren was infuriated, how come this human did not die? He refused to believe that the human could be a match for him. So he tried to lunge a really fast spear strike but Jaune had used the shorter katana to block and push away the trident with a surprising amount of strength. That was simply the technique of his master, Leonardo Lionheart, the Kodachi Wielding of Toda!**

Sun was impressed with Old Jaune's show of strength and his reflexes to instantly block the spear strike. "Who knew this old dog got some new tricks?!"

**He was now shuffling through all of Ren's hits, all of his steps were done on the tip of his toes yet he had the best of balance. He dodged all of Ren's strikes like a certain boxer who floated like a butterfly and sting like a bee and was the greatest of all time. Jaune was now using the Floating Footwork of the Yagyu!**

Blake's eyes widened because now he was dodging all of Ren's strikes. "Amazing. He looks like he's dancing on stage."

Qrow cackled, as he noticed something peculiar. "Man it's only his toes that are touching the ground when he wants to move. How did he get such great footwork, it's honestly unfair."

Velvet was also stupefied by Jaune's techniques. "So he mastered them all to the point where it's natural? It can't be."

Coco answer her. "Bun-bun. I think we've seen the impossible so much it has become possible."

**Ren's teeth gritted in anger because his trident was stopped by Jaune's shorter katana, the older man shocked the gods with his impressive strength. He had gotten this from the brute strength of the Itto! He then pushed him away and his Monohoshizao had somehow turned into a whip as he used the Smooth Combinations of the Sword Saint!**

Raven was once again astounded at the display of sword techniques. "He is striking in such weird angles while not losing any speed."

Tai commented. "And he's not stopping at all."

**Suddenly, blood spurted out from a cut but this time it wasn't Jaune's, Ren had gotten a wound on his cheek from the whip-like strikes. The gods had their jaws implanted to the ground, this was the first time in all of Ren's life that he received a wound. It was as if multiple sword masters that Jaune lost to were fighting with him. No matter what Ren did he would get a minor cut on different parts of his body.**

**He jumped back and tried to pierce the older warrior but Jaune immediately caught the trident with both of his katanas that were crossed like an x. Pyrrha was proud that Jaune had used her technique. "Along with my dual wield… That's no imitation… we truly have been melded into his soul. A gathering of various swordsmen through years of cultivation, his blade has finally touched the heavens."**

**Jaune had gotten into a fighting stance to anticipate the god's next set of attacks to counter. Pyrrha proudly declared. "That is what it truly means to be unparalleled under the heavens! That is the true strength behind Jaune Arc's Nito Ganryu!"**

**The announcer had the same disbelief as his fellow gods at seeing the state of Ren. "I… I've never seen anything like this… The mighty lord of the seas… Ren is…" Said god was littered with wounds in his upper body as if he was cut by hundreds of blades yet it did not affect him but simply helped him get angrier. "Covered in wounds! Jaune Arc has wounded the God of Gods!"**

The others cheered, Jaune couldn't believe it, his other self had finally caused significant damage to the God of the Seas. Ruby was crying tears of joy. "Finally… our hopes have been realized. He _can _win this!"

Raven sighed in annoyance. "... I guess I was wrong. He does stand a chance."

Juniper raised an eyebrow in speculation, suspiciously she felt that the God was not yet done even if he was covered in wounds. "There's something wrong..."

**Like every battle that had preceded it… hope had returned to humanity. One man even psyched himself up. "Come on… come on… this time… this time!" Humanity erupted into its loudest cheer yet. "Our lives are in your hands! Go for it, Jaune Arc! We're all counting on you!"**

**Ren looked down at the hand that was covered in blood, he then looked at all the wounds surrounding his body. "Hmmm…" He then laughed and whistled just like before when he pierced Jaune's side, the elder swordsman immediately knew what was going to happen. He wouldn't be surprised anymore, he anticipated the worst.**

**The god of the seas had gathered the blood that flowed and subsequently smacked his face with it. He then slicked his hair back up and gave a very smug yet demeaning grin to Jaune. "Hmpf… so you claim to have read me entirely… is that so…"**

There went that hope for the ones who cheered for humanity to win its first victory. It seems like God Ren was not yet done. Nora pouted in frustration. "Aw, come on! Fake Renny can't be this strong!"

Pyrrha's jaw tightened, she felt something was very, very wrong. There was a sense of looming agony she could feel that other Jaune will suffer from a now more serious God Ren. "I just hope Jaune will last this next barrage of strikes. If not, it's all over."

**His muscles on his arm tightened which let out squirts of blood, he then got into position again. "Know your place human." He then struck… just like that, hope had been stolen from man by the gods. Jaune couldn't move because of how fast Ren was, the next thing he knew, a sharp pain enveloped his left shoulder. He had been cut there, he tried to move but then his forehead got cut by another blindingly fast attack from the god of the seas.**

Yang growled in anger. "Oumdamn it! Just when Jaune gets the upper hand for a while somehow it isn't enough! Why is this god so strong?!"

The Creator chuckled. "Because the depths of his power has not yet been seen."

**In the face of Jaune's masterful techniques, Ren was only interested in turning this into one of pure strength. Jaune had used his technique of his images in order to scan but what surprised him was that they were all instantly destroyed by this version of Ren. He tried to block one but it went through his dual wield guard and wounded his eyebrow over his left eye. '**_**N-no good… even if I see it, I can't react to it in time!**_'

Ruby pouted, this was such a crud of shit for her. There was no way Jaune could lose after such an epic powerup. "Come on! This God has to be cheating!"

Jaune adopted a thinking pose. "Maybe it's because this is the first time he's been able to fight properly and seriously that causes such a problem."

Pyrrha nodded, she agreed with her partner's observation. "If Ren's power is an iceberg, I'm afraid we've only reached the halfway point in what he can actually do."

**Ren laughed. "Heh!" He then copied Jaune's technique of multiple images and delivered a barrage of stronger and faster strikes that the swordsman struggled to block, there was no more room to dodge even once. He still got cut as various cuts started appearing throughout his body.**

**To the outside it was as if a dome of raging water was flooding the ring. "There it is! Ren's rain of blows that aim to envelop even the earth like a flood! He's reversed the situation in an instant!"**

Ren was shocked. "Oum! That is just too overwhelming! I can't believe Jaune is still alive."

Weiss was concerned over the older version of Jaune but she didn't quite show it. "I don't want this to be over but it might."

Ruby complained. "Come on guys! Jaune has reached this far! He can't lose now, we can't stop cheering for his winner winner chicken dinner!"

**Ares was shocked at his uncle's mastery of his own strength, speed and weapon. "His-His moves are too fast! His afterimages even created a dome! Within all of that lies a torrent of strikes. That human is done for."**

**Inside the dome, Jaune was fading but struggled to gain any momentum. He was blocking from everywhere and anywhere as every single strike was definitely one that could kill him before he realized. He then saw the real Ren and aimed a well-timed strike at him that should have bisected the god. But all he hit was an afterimage, Ren had maneuvered quite easily behind him and launched three strikes that caused three more cuts to appear on Jaune's back.**

**The swordsman coughed out blood. '**_**Whoa now…**_' **A Jaune who was sinking ever so deeper in Ren's deep sea was utterly helpless when the bottom gave in to another abyss, the god wasn't even using his full power while Jaune was using everything to survive. '**_**I finally thought I reached the bottom but it just keeps going!**_'

Jaune grimaced. "It is limitless."

Pyrrha tightened her fists in agony, now more than ever… she just wanted to see Jaune win. "No he can't just quit now… but who can help him?"

**He grimaced as the flood never stopped, he was doing his best to block all the strikes. It was only a matter of time before he lost to the better opponent. He grimaced in pain. '**_**This doesn't look too good…**_' **He closed his eyes in defeat. '**_**So this is it…**_'

**A sinking Jaune with no more power couldn't even hope to reach the bottom of the Sea God's power. '**_**Well… losing's nothing new for me… just the same as always… looks like I never win…**_'

Jaune adopted a defeated look, his eyes showed that he clearly lost hope. '_Hell even the fight against Cardin and his teammates was a fluke… if my aura wasn't here. I would have lost easily._' He gave a saddened sigh. '_Can I win on my own merit… or do I have to really rely on others just to have a chance._'

**Out of nowhere a hand grabbed Jaune to stop him from sinking further, a voice called out to him. He looked behind and his eyes widened, he saw Pyrrha had stopped him from falling ever closer to defeat. '**_**Pyrrha… I-**_'

**His eyes widened in surprise when she gave a small sweet kiss to his lips, her smile was the same as before when they would have dates outside her household. But he knew those eyes of her were telling everything. It said that she believed in him no matter what and that he was going to win, because he didn't have to fight alone.**

Pyrrha looked at him with a mischievous smile. "You always get angry at me when I want to fight by myself, you don't get the chance to do a selfish action like that. I- We're here for you Jaune, whether you like it or not. We will win as individuals and as a team by working together."

Jaune chuckled. "... Sorry about that. I think I need to work on my self esteem."

**He then looked around and saw all the people he encountered in his journey to the peak of becoming the greatest swordsman. They all smiled at him and helped him float. He then heard his name ring out. "Jaune. Jaune. Jaune."**

**He looked behind him in surprise. "JAUNE! JAUNE!" Every single swordsman in the arena held their imaginary swords and chanted his name over and over again as if they were fighting with him. The gods could not understand what was going on even some of the humans but to those who have held a sword, they all knew.**

**He saw swordsmen cheer him on while swinging, he even saw the various masters do the same. It truly touched his heart. "Hang in there, JAUNE! This is it, Jaune!"**

Raven was stupefied. "What in Oum are they doing?! How is that supposed to help? Since when does the power of friendship and bonds solve a fight?"

What the tribal leader didn't realize was that the entire Team JNPR, Mercury, Team RBY, Velvet, Sun and Neptune were all adopting the same poses while yelling out older Jaune's name. Hopefully cheering him on to finally win the battle. "Win, Jaune, Win! Win, Jaune, Win!"

**He then saw something that stopped his world, he saw a red headed boy next to Pyrrha do the same action as everyone around him. What stopped him was that the boy was cheering his name… and he had blue eyes. Tears started to fall down his eyes. '**_**Pyrrha... he's beautiful.**_'

Jaune stopped his cheering as he was definitely curious yet confused at the same time. '_Why does the other me react to Pyrrha's kid? Couldn't be mine._' Pyrrha simply giggled at her partner's befuddled expression.

**Pyrrha then roared out while holding her own sword. "Show them all our hearts as warriors! Come back to me, Jaune!"**

**The blonde had removed the tears and chuckled in appreciation. "Heh." '**_**I guess those idiots and I… are the same as ever too.**_'

**He started having more success in dodging the flood of strikes from Ren as he moved forward every time. '**_**My pathway always started with a loss.**_' **All that had lived for the sword, felt it by instinct in that moment. That Jaune Arc was only just getting started.**

"Hard work! Hard work! Yeah, Yeah!" Sun and Neptune yelled out.

Ruby shouted out. "Come on, you're almost there! Win this for all of us!"

Mercury called out his newest inspiration. "You can't lose now! Avenge me!"

**The images of Ren were slowly getting clearer. '**_**Once…**_' **He had been struck in various areas but he didn't show that it affected him. '**_**Just once…**_' **The god of the seas sensed that something was wrong, he should have won already. Each flash of pain that fired in Jaune's brain… and every drop of blood that dripped from his body…**

**Jaune looked down and he could clearly see the incoming strike from Ren's trident. '**_**I…**_' **It only served… The incoming trident attack from Ren was batted away with Monohoshizao which shocked Ren. The force of such a parry caused the god to jump in the air and back away from the subsequent quick strike from the shorter katana.**

"He did it!" Yang cheered again as others shared her sentiment, they were now in the endgame. It felt like Jaune was close to that one scenario that would ensure his victory.

**It only served to make Jaune Arc stronger! "You know…" Salem and Velvet were on the edge of their seats as they felt the momentum swing in Jaune's favor. Jaune yelled out with blood dripping down. "I want to win too!"**

"I also want to win too!" Jaune rallied by his other self had shouted this out loud. Hell even Ozpin was on his feet, cheering his other self on.

Even Qrow and Tai and Summer had joined to cheer on Jaune to victory. They didn't want the gods to win, it was time for the Age of Man to happen.

**Ren sneered and launched the same flood of strikes but Jaune had dodged and ducked over and under all of them, he then managed to get a quick strike that cut Ren's other cheek. That was the moment… that the edge of humanity's blade, finally touched the bottom of the abyss.**

**Jaune concentrated, his eyes even closed could see everything surrounding him. Ren attempted another pierce from a non-moving Jaune who had even lowered his guard. He scanned deeper. The vibrations in the air. The slight trembles of the earth. He scanned all of creation at once.**

Cinder's eyes widened as she took all that information in. "What… How in Oum's name can he do that. Such a feat should be improbable to even accomplish."

Pyrrha answered. "Because he's Jaune."

**A peaceful and relaxed Jaune felt everything around him. Everything the world had given Jaune, was put on display. He would steal the techniques of the gods. In that moment, he was truly unparalleled in all existence. Even Ren's piercing attack was moving in slow motion.**

Raven adopted another slack jawed appearance… "It can't be… he has become unparalleled in all of existence as a swordsman. Such power is… so awe-inspiring. I must have him as a-"

"Stop! I will not allow you! For the limited usage of a brother's favor, don't go after gdilf there and especially the younger version there. And no you can't use your ara-ara powers." Qrow instructed his estranged sister who sighed in annoyance, she had lost a potential leader for the tribe.

**He dodged to the right which shocked the god of the seas, the announcer reported this. "W-What's this!? Although his body is riddled with wounds, Jaune Arc has managed to evade Ren's high speed assault."**

**All of Ren's attacks were not hitting anything, Jaune was moving and dodging faster than the god of the seas could comprehend. Ares was stunned. "That human… was able to… evade all of Ren's thrusts entirely!? W-What in the world… how many thousands of steps ahead is he reading!"**

**Jaune's afterimages were also dodging Ren's attacks where before they would be sacrificed in order for Jaune to learn the next move, this time they were moving even faster than Ren's assaults.**

**He was now so close to the previously unreachable God. Jaune smiled as he looked up while Ren looked down at the elder warrior. "Finally… Finally made it this far… Hey there, God of the Seas… Did ya' miss me?"**

Everyone who cheered for humanity instantly let out their shouts at the top of their lungs. "GOOOOOOOOOO! WIN FOR ALL OF US!"

**Pyrrha clenched her fist, it was time to end it, she hadn't felt this since the last swing of their fated battle. "JAUNE GOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**Jaune went into position, he brought the shorter katana ahead of him while his famed katana was outstretched behind him. '**_**You see… for ages men waged their lives… upon these forged hunks of iron. To all those before me, to all those who guided me. That formed the history of the blade, thank you all.**_'

Jaune finally understood how to get stronger. '_I should train harder for the ones who guide me and for the ones I need to protect. On their honor, I shall give my best and enjoy what I'm going to do._'

Pyrrha gave a satisfied smile. '_And I shall fight with you, no longer will I be the invincible girl… we will be the invincible duo._'

**Jaune charged forward, there was only one technique he knew would defeat his godly opponent. The one that also stopped his legend, shall also create a new legend. NITEN GANRYU STYLE:**

Nora was amazed. "He's using Pyrrha's special move."

**Jaune charged ahead with now both blades behind him as if he was doing a certain anime called the Na*bleep* Run. Ren's trident was inches away from piercing his face but it did not faze the blonde. SWALLOW TIGER COMBO, THOUSAND BLADES!**

**He had shifted his body to the right, and brought the shorter katana that sliced through Ren's trident and his forearm. The god of the seas had a look of confusion along with anger, the hand flew away from Ren along with the trident's edge. Every single person in the arena held their breath.**

Nora jumped with joy. "He cut it!"

Juniper stood up in utter shock. "Incredible… this is… could this happen?"

Ozpin smiled. "See… humans can be amazing in their own way. Even against a more powerful enemy, somehow… victory can be achieved through pure perseverance… That is why I will never stop… Juniper."

Juniper looked at him, he expected a growl or even a sneer. He was utterly silenced when he saw a melancholic smile etched on her face. "I can't as well… but this makes me appreciate humanity a bit."

**Ren was unimpressed, he caught his right hand with his left hand quite easily. The god then brought it down with malice to Jaune who was dumbfounded at the god's fighting spirit. However Monohoshizao made its mark by cutting of his left hand as well from a very rapid slice.**

No one could breathe, the impossible was becoming real. Humanity was going to win, they waited with bated breath for everything to work out for Jaune to win. Ruby prayed hard. '_Please if there is a god in that world who cares about humanity, please don't take this away from us! Give Jaune the victory!_'

**All the gods knew what was going to happen. From Ares to Hermes, to Nora and Ozpin. Sun was the first one to fall, Mercury was the first step in the right direction, and Jaune was-**

**Ren caught the trident's edge with his mouth as he charged at Jaune, fully intending to kill the human right here and now. Jaune charged and brought down his two katanas in the same way Pyrrha had done in their battle. Blood erupted in a x-shaped pattern as the God of the Seas felt pain for the first time in his life.**

Tai had to ask. "Is it over?"

Ren smiled. "Jaune did it."

**He let go of his trident as it dropped to the floor and weakly gasped in pain. "You…" Jaune inhaled and exhaled but still kept his focused look at Ren, the god could do anything. "You…" Blood flowed out like water from Ren's mouth, suddenly the same x-shaped cut appeared in the god's back.**

**Blood erupted from the halved body of the God of Gods as his trisected body fell to the ground unceremoniously. "Fucking piece of shit…" With that, Ren, the God of the Seas who was said to be equal to Ozpin in power lay dead beneath Jaune's feet.**

Everyone cheered and hugged it out like football fans celebrating when their team wins, not like those ones who change because the specific club won. Pyrrha and Jaune jumped for joy as they were given a Nora Bearhug Variant No.4 that should have crushed their ribs… thank Oum for Aura. (_**Exiled here thinks he is talking about what others call soccer. Don't call it that to Shady, he'll go on a tangent about how football is way, way better.**_)

Ren was happy that it looked like Jaune was able to get out of his self-esteem problems and he was able to bury those regrets he had in his perception of his brother from another mother. '_I feel like this has created a deeper bond between this team._'

**Salem and Velvet hugged each other in joy, the sword masters were jumping in victory. Atreus was crying tears of joy, Pyrrha gave a warm smile at seeing Jaune victorious against Ren. Jaune looked at his work and placed Monohoshizao on his shoulder. "Phew."**

**He then turned around with a pleasant smile on his face, the wound on his side did not seem to affect him. He was just too happy, he even gave a cheeky wink to the humans who cheered him on. "I guess winning for once… feels pretty good, huh?"**

Jaune laughed. "I can't believe he can be so bold after that incredible fight."

Yang smiled. "He Oumdamn deserve to do anything right now."

Ruby was still jumping for joy that Jaune had beat God Ren. "He won! He did it!"

**The announcer couldn't believe it, for the first time in all of history, the gods… the gods… "The… The… The… The winner of the third bout… of Ragnarok is… HUMANITY AND ITS CHAMPION! JAUNE ARC!"**

**Pyrrha then leaped over the barricade and instantly leaped into her lover's arms. They embraced and cried over feeling each other's touch for what seemed like an eternity ago. Atreus then arrived looking confused at why her mother gave this reaction to Jaune. '**_**Sure he won using mom's moves but Mother was never like this with any guy.**_'

Nora cooed out loud. "That is so sweet. Maybe you two should do the same more often."

The ones she directed this to blushed a heavy red and glared at their orange teammate. "NORA!"

**Pyrrha gave a smile and held Jaune's hands as her son's eyes widened tremendously to show how shocked he was. "Atreus… I figured this was the right way to say this… This is your father, History's Greatest Loser, Jaune Arc."**

With that the audience stopped their cheers, a loud crash and several mentions of the blonde knight's name rang out. It seemed that Jaune had fainted and with the apparent foam coming out of his mouth, he'd be out of it for a while.

**It took two seconds for the young redhead to comprehend what his mother just stated. His appropriate reaction was that he fainted. Jaune chuckled as he peered into Pyrrha's eyes. He truly missed this. "I guess it feels good to win you back as well."**

Blake chuckled. "Like father, like son."

**The third bout of Ragnarok had ended after thirteen minutes and seven seconds with the victor Jaune Arc closing the round holding his unconscious son and kissing the love of his life who killed him. What more could you want in life?**

Neptune shook his head. "Only if you were crazy."

The Creator then appeared to all of them as he teleported to where the screen was. "I hope you enjoyed that one. Now onto the next one I have planned. After this will be another scenario then I shall let you all go. But first I have to make a few changes, so be prepared everyone."

"Huh?"

All of a sudden James, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury were gone. In their place was Adam Taurus and Glynda Goodwitch who looked very confused as to why they were back in the theater. But what shocked most was definitely a proud faunus with a distinct look who smirked at everyone looking at her.

"It's like you've never seen the Leader of the White Fang before." Sienna Khan had made her presence known to everyone in the theater. But what shocked Ozpin and Qrow was the brown-skinned girl who should have been scarred and down in a secret place under Beacon.

"Where am I? What's going on?" Amber, the Fall Maiden, was next to Sienna and was confused by the sudden change in scenery.

The Creator chuckled. "All will be answered, but I may implore you to sit down wherever you want. The next show is about to begin. "

* * *

**AN: So that's the special chapter all wrapped up, hope you enjoyed, no preview because I'll be out for a while and it's also to see if I still want to continue based on the response of the viewers and fans of the fic. Longest chapter to date and what I feel is the best one I made so far, check out Record of Ragnarok.**

**No preview, want to make it a surprise. This is one of the longest I've done, and it ain't from anyone except me. Let me know if this is the longest chapter a react fic has done.**

**See you guys next time. Someone asked how many more react chapters do we have to read before they go back into the real world. I'd say two more then the real world chapter then three react then back into the real world.**

**Next Update: November 15… I need a break, I just finished a 50k+ chapter.**


	13. Meeting the Parents

**AN: Hi guys here's Meeting Jaune's parents. It's gonna be a lot of fun on who these mysterious parents are. This is also the chapter that has caused me the most problems since I couldn't do Final Fantasy like it couldn't hit me. I also couldn't get Couer's permission to do Relic… oh well. So I went with something more reliable for me because of my passion for Anime Memes. A short one is needed especially after Ragnarok.**

**I am sorry that I couldn't update faster, a lot of things happened in real life. I got waved off my job as a researcher because they wanted one that had expertise in art even if they hired me. Then Chronicle Theater came up and I saw how fast it grew and it really disheartened me to make me ask the question of do I really want to continue react fics. Like I want to do others but I also feel bad about leaving this for a short time to do other things. I need advice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY since that is Monty Oum's and Rooster Teeth's.**

**Before I begin, someone back when I was making the first short said that I was a Coeur fanboy. Let me make it clear, he is one of the best because he blends multiple genres seamlessly. If there were mistakes in his writing, I would say that his romance is forced unless it is the main subject such as One Good Turn and White Sheep. He is the best at making harem fics but I feel like he forgets some sub-plots in Professor Arc that make his relationship with Neo or Glynda feel rushed. When he does drama, I expect a ton of angst before the ending like it wasn't written by him but by College Fool.**

**The best fics for me from him are in order: Beacon Civil War, Professor Arc I and II, White Sheep, One Good Turn, Forged Destiny and Service with a Smile. I am excited for The Yellow Death because I feel his talent lies in writing comedies that have satire mixed with it. But that's just my opinion.**

**Now to answer questions given by the lovely fans of this story.**

**1.)What do you think about the last chapter and its reception?**

**Shady-kun: I'm pleased that the general consensus that it was incredible to read. I hope that it does show that this fic is good. I saw some complaints about the length and the way I wrote it but none of those who didn't like it never thought to think that I made it long and girthy. I want to break the standards of react fics even though following the cliched approach will get more favorites, follows and reviews than mine. If you had to ask me my plans of other fanfics, for RWBY, I have the Jojo inspired story as a secondary power to Aura and one with Jaune taking different steps at the start of the series in Beacon but no changes to his abilities, simply his relationships. There's one for RWBY and Fate crossover where Jaune is a babysitter for heroes. There's one for Fate wherein I make my own grail war. **

**Darkness-san: I can't really say I feel anything because I didn't do anything except for proofread the chapter for small grammar issues and whatnot. If I had to make a statement, then I'm glad that there was a lot of reception towards the chapter and story overall. Thank you guys. I agree with Guikoi-chan, that this sort of attention is the lifeblood of authors. **

**Guikoi-chan: The absolute love last chapter had astonishes me. Like, I **_**knew**_** it was good - don't think otherwise - but some people simply don't get it. And while there were a few people who didn't like the chapter those people are in the vast minority. There was even one Guest saying that they don't normally review but had to because they loved the last chapter so much. It's that kind of love and attention that is the **_**lifeblood**_** of us Authors.**

**People will say things like "just write it for you" and "you shouldn't try to please other people", but those people don't really understand what it feels like to have someone look at something you've made and said as simple "good job".  
It's that feeling that gives, at least me, the power to continue writing. That's why when I see the love that so many people are genuinely thanking Shady-kun for the chapter, and for introducing them to Record of Ragnarok… I can safely say it brings a genuine tear to my eye.**

**All you readers, I love you guys, you guys are great.**

**2.)Will there be more longer chapters like Ragnarok?**

**Shady-kun: I think yes, it will depend on the subject matter. There are some ones where a reaction can be cut and cannot. Case in point, Ragnarok. I could have divided it into three chapters but I felt it would be better for you to know the full context. So I will do shorter and longer chapters depending on the medium. What I will say about the longer chapters is that there are some stuff being planned out. Those are Fire Force, Demon Slayer, My Hero Academia, Sherlock Holmes (2009) and Game of Shadows, and my favorite film of all time… Kung Fu Hustle.**

**Darkness-san: I offered to make a chapter for Shady-kun so possibly expect a long chapter from me soon. Longer chapters take more effort and more time to make sure there aren't any glaring errors. With three people, it seems easy but there are always small errors that escape all of our eyes because it's such a long wall of text to look over. **

**Guikoi-chan: I would give a simple "maybe". It counts on what Shady-kun wants for their fic. God only knows I wouldn't want to do something like that a lot. I've written things **_**HALF**_** as long as the Record of Ragnarok chapter and I wanted to **_**f***ing DIE**_** afterwards. If something like this were to happen again I would imagine it would need to be a special chapter, something like Shady-kun's own Super Saiyan 2, something that breaks the limit and opens up a whole new world.**

**3.)What are your predictions for the upcoming season of RWBY?**

**Shady-kun: There's an amazing video by Celtic Phoenix Productions called 'Is RWBY Salvageable?' that shows my concerns for a once promising show. It's funny when the fanfics are way, way better than the original just like Star Wars now. One problem I have is that the writing feels disjointed from seasons 1-3 to the rest. I feel like Season 4 would have been a great time for the crew to meet Salem but all we get are filler villains to say the least or wasted potential of villains. Even the best season which is 3 has many problems like a poorly explained tournament out of nowhere to introduce new characters for fights then we don't see them again. That is why I liked PaulXion's Tomorrow and Never Again at least he made them interesting. RWBY is dying a slow, slow death. If you want my thinking here's what we do. Cancel current show, sell the rights to Ufotable since all they're gonna do is Kimetsu and Fate and Tales of Zestiria and Touken Ranbu, rewrite it completely, remove the SJW bullshit, focus on making endearing characters, have it still animated in 2D, keep the two Williams for the soundtracks, get the best fanfic writers helping Yoshihiro Togashi (who made NEN!) for the story. **

**Darkness-san: My predictions for future volumes vary into the land of hope. I predict a lot of things but I hope a lot of things happen as well. I hope Lancaster becomes a thing. I hope to see some good fights. e that I will enjoy them no matter what. I thought Volume 5 was okay, but Volume 6 really blew me away with how much they seemed to step their game up compared to 4 and 5. To many, RWBY is declining, but not to me. I look forward to seeing what is going to happen next. The only thing I found annoying was Blake, Bumblebee, and the lack of my favorite blonde noodle. **

**Guikoi-chan: Honestly I haven't seen Volumes 5 and 6 yet. I'm waiting for either, it to end so I can watch the trainwreck in slow motion that the show has become or for someone to tell me RWBY's good again. I still keep half an eye on the show for new lore and stuff that I can work into my fanfics, at least the stuff I like, but I like to keep it close to canon even though I'm adding in god damn fire breathing dinosaurs with tails that are 1000 degree knives.  
I have no idea if it is possible to fix RWBY at this point. Volume 5 from what I heard was basically nothing the entire time and ended with a lame ass fight where **_**JAUNE**_** almost killed **_**CINDER**_** (Don't get me wrong, I love the guy, but he's nowhere near that strong) and people are much stupider and slower than we've seen previously just so the plot can continue forward.  
Good rule of thumb: If you have to force a character to change their natural behavior to continue the story you want, you've failed.**

**4.)Will this fanfic end?**

**Shady-kun: Not yet… depends on how much success this gets honestly. I just lost my job so I'm feeling kind of bad right now. This is one of the few things I got that brings me happiness, that's why reviews mean a lot to me. I want to be a better writer for you guys. So feedback is appreciated.**

**Darkness-san: Yeah sure, eventually. I'm not sure when but it will. I guess we'll see it happen together, right? **

**Guikoi-chan: I don't know… all fanfics come to end eventually so that is a definitive "yes". But will it end soon? I don't think so. Shady-kun's going through some stuff right now, but they're holding out for us. Shady-kun deserves your love, so tell them you love 'em! They're still continuing despite the hardships, and that proves that Shady-kun is an author worth their weight in gold! I don't believe Shady-kun would abandon us just yet, it'll take us abandoning them for them to stop. And I for one don't plan on abandoning ship. I go down with my captain, and the ship!**

**5.)What is/are the best fanfic you ever read?**

**Shady-kun: The best ones I read for now are these titles, that I highly implore you to also read. The best one I ever read is The Crimson Lord's "A Demon Among Devils." This one made me actually love Minato… and he was an apathetic asshole. It managed to combine Persona 3 and High School DxD while keeping in the feel of both series and introduce character development and live up the potential of the latter which grinds my gears that the latter turned into a mecha eechi. Another is RantingRyuu728's "Son of the Seven Kingdoms" because of how impossible one could even make a crossover of two different series. Another one is Crit Fail's "A New Hope" for being the best version of Danganronpa I have ever seen. For RWBY it is a tie between Professor Arc and Tomorrow and Never Again. For Naruto, the one that got me into fanfiction is a tie between Half Baked Cat's "Demon's Luck" and Digitize27's "Yellow and Red makes." Lastly, Ghost Xavier's "Fragments of Chaldea" and gabrielblessing's "In Flight."**

**Darkness-san: Please don't ask me that question. I have a lot of favorites, which you can all go ahead and look at if you search my account on this website. Asking what I think is the best fanfic or whatever is asking me to choose between a whole shit ton of good and bad fanfics that may or may not be good or bad at all. I can honestly say that I enjoyed I Don't Wanna Lose Her by Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh, Tournament Arc by ImSoAwesome, and Survival of the Fittest by AthanMortis to name a few. That's just the RWBY portion. I could name a couple from Harry Potter, Naruto, Fate/Stay Night, Boku no Hero Academia etc. but those will take awhile to list. However, one really good Boku no Hero Academia fanfic I've recently read was called Scorpions and Chains by SevenRenny. It melted my heart even though I'm as manly a man as Kirishima. **

**Guikoi-chan: I… don't actually know. That's like asking me what my favorite type of bird is. I honestly have no goddamn clue! There have been many fantastic fics that I have read and enjoyed, and some terrible fics that I have read and enjoyed.  
I have forgotten most of the names of fics that I've read, and I've honestly forgotten most of them completely. I don't exactly have the best memory, maybe "below average" at best.  
I honestly cannot answer this question without either lying or having the answer change soon after.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I would like for everyone to be seated before our next screening. If you have any questions, now would be the time to-**"**

"WHITE FANG! Wha-WHY?!" Blake incessantly pointed to the two newcomers as they both rolled their eyes. The other huntsmen got ready to act against the two terrorists however they realized that there was no weapons available except cushions.

The Creator simply laughed especially at Blake's reaction. "Miss Belladonna, it is clear to everyone that they are White Fang. Please calm yourselves, they are guests in my domain. Thus please calm down."

Blake was forced to go back to her seat by her teammates while the others adopted wary stares at the two prominent White Fang members as they sat down. Amber on the other hand decided to go behind everyone else in order to avoid any mishaps with Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow but they were still staring at her.

"So what's next?" Jaune asked.

The Creator chuckled. "Well, it's about your parents… no, not your real ones. This is another version of your parents and what comes after they decide to see you. Here's the next scenario."

**Jaune had been pacing back and forth since he was nervous about the Beacon Parent-Teacher Conference that was announced by the school via the scroll. Once he received the news, he went on a rampage of fighting his pillow to the death. He was pacified later by Nora and Ren who had managed to calm him down but he noticed that they were maintaining their distances since in fairness he did evilly cackle about the end of the world.**

Jaune chuckled by his alternate self's display. "That is simply not true. I wouldn't react like that."

Nora was curious. "Then tell us Jaune-Jaune, how would you react if your parents would come to Beacon."

The team leader of Team JNPR adopted a thinking pose and wondered, how would he react if his parents arrived and learned he had faked his way to a huntsman academy wrought with horror for his well-being. He smiled. "I'd simply just leave to Vale and stay there for a couple of weeks."

Ren sighed and whispered to Pyrrha. "I think that version is saner."

**He noticed that Pyrrha was waiting for an explanation since her usual generous expression was replaced with a hardened 'tell me the truth' kind of look that unnerved him. "Um… I guess I went a bit overboard."**

"**Was it when you were pounding your head on the door begging to die? Was it when you tried to jump out of the window? Was it when you tried to beat up your defenseless pillow? Or was it when you tried to climb onto the ceiling in the hopes of hiding." Ren ended his recounting of events with a simple drinking of his herbal tea.**

Others were chuckling or laughing at the sequence of events. The red reaper adopted a teasing grin and stare at her first best friend who responded kindly with a furious blush of embarrassment. "That's just so cute"

**Nora meanwhile was swallowing her stacks of apology pancakes when she mouthed off while eating. "Whush wrangt wath Pierentsh-Tseher Cuofirenice."**

**Pyrrha sighed, she already wanted to take a break from what today brought to her team, especially her team leader who seemed to have lost it. "Exactly with what Nora said without the food in her mouth. I thought you'd be happy knowing that your parents would come to see you on your progress."**

**Jaune winced at the mention of parents and progress. "I don't think they will be happy. I ran away with no other excuse than to become a huntsman with no training. I let myself get bullied and I am still pathetic in combat class. Look they're just really bizarre."**

"Isn't every parent weird and overbearing to their kids? That's normal, why would they care if their kid is pathetic? Don't they love them?" Blake asked.

Yang growled as she stared at a certain parent. "They would if they had a heart."

"**How so?"**

**Jaune sighed in frustration towards Ren's question. "They always want to kill each other."**

Qrow laughed despite his drunken stupor. "Ha! Sounds like Tai and Rey."

**Pyrrha mused as she was confused. "Umm... so they're like most parents. Didn't they still give you seven sisters? Granted the number is bizarre, but still-"**

Tai chuckled. "How I wished to have more little darlings around me."

Raven and Summer blanched, no matter how much they loved the big blonde of a lug. There was no way in all that is surrounded by the Brothers that they could give him _seven _daughters. Tai noticed their looks and laughed. "Don't worry babes, any hole is the goal for me!"

He received a knuckle sandwich from his two little girls which managed to stop whatever more he was going to say.

"**No you don't understand! Maybe I didn't answer it right but you all have to understand my parents." Jaune interrupted his partner's train of thought. "Like they legitimately tried to kill each other. Listen to this. They were mortal enemies, from what I remember my dad was killed in a battle to the death against my mom. Afterwards, they appeared in a village in Anima where they fought once more again, but stopped when my dad realized my mom was a girl."**

Glynda was utterly perplexed along with several others. "How is that even possible?! Mr. Arc shouldn't even be born if they hated one another like that."

Ozpin shrugged his shoulders. "What a weird love story."

**The confused faces of his teammates didn't stop the roll he was on, so he continued his bizzarre tale. "Get this she used to be a dude but now was a girl. Also my dad was not a vampire anymore and they fought to the death and managed to knock each other out. Then they somehow managed to squash their beef, head to Vale, live together then they hate fucked… liked it. They even involved time into their relationships which was weird since I thought they would want to kill each other. After that my siblings and I were born with my generally overprotective, narcissistic and doting dad with my cool and really blunt but caring mom. Bizarre, right, right?! Please, I can't be this crazy yet! My sisters believe it's romantic but it's Oumdamn nuts!"**

Juniper tilted her head to the side since she was also confused. "I'm afraid this young boy has gone delusional. No one would believe a story like that."

**His teammates all had looks of utter skepticism but he was bewildered that no one understood his family history. Not even the dependable Pyrrha Nikos. "I'm serious, I'm not joking. I'm not even on a bullhead so I'm fine. I also haven't taken the special brand of coffee. This is my family history now I have to leave before-"**

**Three knocks on the door alerted the team before a loud voice was heard. "Hmm… so strange. Normally this door would be open when I arrive... If you knaves know anything that is good then open this door at once!" Jaune instantly paled and tried to grab the already quick Valkyrie from opening the door. But the bombastic teammate dodged her team leader's attempt and quickly opened it.**

"What the hell was that? Nothing human should be radiating this much killing instinct." Adam growled, the other experienced hunters agreed with the sentiments of the hero of the White Fang. Juniper wondered if it was a humanoid grimm, sure felt like it.

Yang chuckled. "Come on! He's probably like Lover Boy with a lot of confidence but a normal looking-"

"**... Who are you?"**

**Jaune gulped in fear as a tall blonde had stepped into the room, pushing aside a Nora who was fuming from the act of disrespect. The man whose eyes widened once they looked at Jaune quickly disappeared with a look of contempt. His teammates noticed his blonde spiky hair who donned an orange jacket with a tight tank top underneath that showcased his very muscular physique. Add in the fact his chaps with an exposed crotch along with green knee guards and heart shaped circlet on his head.**

"Never mind, how is he this hot?!" Yang shouted, some girls who were infatuated with Jaune were drooling at the prospect of Jaune looking like this while he was older.

Jaune on the other hand was confused and angry. '_Something like this can't be like dad… it feels wrong._'

Weiss scowled when she saw Jaune's father's face. "He seems too arrogant. I don't like looking at him that much."

"Pot calling the kettle black." Ruby muttered.

"**Oh, Jaune. So this is where you were? So happy to see you where you belong on the ground groveling for forgiveness. After all... even lowly humans were born with reason. Those who don't think reasonably but act become even lesser beings like animals." The blonde man then started laughing at Jaune's position with the same evil cackle displayed by Jaune earlier.**

Blake's dreamy look was shattered when she heard that one remark. It simply triggered her along with Adam and Sienna. "Who does this human think he is?!"

Jaune had an annoyed twitch on his forehead that grew even bigger at his 'dad' making fun of his state. "The guy's a clear asshole."

Pyrrha was furious, not even a parent can be _that _bad to her Jaune. "I agree. His arrogance is filling the room."

**Jaune gritted his teeth as he stood up with a look of anger and with a clenched fist. "You bastard. Shut your Oumdamn mouth, Dad!" He then walked slowly to his father who raised an eyebrow in surprise.**

Ren chuckled. "Now I can't wait to see a classic battle."

Nora cheered on. "Come on team leader! Show him who's boss."

Amber muttered. "My money's on the young blonde getting his ass whooped."

**His dad quickly adopted a mocking smile since he chuckled. He opened his arms as if inviting his son for a hug. "Hmm. Oh? You're approaching me? Instead of running away, you're coming right to me. Even though you know you can't stand up to me, you still want to look like a cool guy in front of your teammates? You're being so desperate like a student taking a final exam with only seconds left on the clock. I didn't know that such a coward could have such bravado. Please, Jaune, do us all a favor and lie back down where you belong."**

"Damn… that's a sick burn." Qrow groaned in pain, he wasn't even the one being talked about but it caused him pain just hearing it.

Jaune grimaced, all those words did wonders to his small yet oversized ego and fragile self-esteem. Pyrrha immediately placed an arm around his shoulder, he looked to see his partner smiling. "Fuck that guy."

The blonde knight smiled, with all those recent scenarios, he was slowly starting to see his partner in a new light. The other girls who have feelings for the Arc were making a symphony of clenched fists and grating teeth. Ren and Nora however were beaming at the prospect of their two teammates actually having a closer relationship with each other.

Adam scoffed at Jaune's father's hubris. "They're just humans, nothing special."

**Jaune had put his right hand inside his pocket and the other on Crocea Mors as he stuck a very manly pose that certainly made Pyrrha blush. "I can't beat the shit out of you without getting closer. I ain't taking none of this any more so come on let's get this started."**

Sienna chuckled at this newfound display of bravado. "Seems oddly familiar."

Tai laughed. "What a weird pose to do before you fight? I mean is he trying to show off his body or his fighting ability."

**His father smirked. "Oh ho! Then come as close as you like. You'll need it." He then started walking towards Jaune and after a few steps and then stopped as both struck a pose. Nora and Ren were quite confused as to why their team leader and his dad would pose before fighting.**

"I'm also confused, what are they doing?" Summer giggled at Ruby's question. She then whispered to her daughter. "Don't worry, this is normal."

**His father and him charged at each other but the elder blonde had yelled out. "It's over Jaune-"**

**But both were interrupted by two fists that had clobbered the top of their heads sending both men crashing to the floor with a loud thud. Their faces had made nice miniature craters on the ground below perfect for decorations. "Yare yare daze. Can't you two just be normal for five seconds in public? I swear to god above… that Jaune got the lowest end of the stick in terms of genetics."**

"Woah! Who hit them?! That was too fast." Yang commented while others agreed, with that speed and force, whoever hit the two was nothing short but an amazing warrior. Raven became very interested, this must be the mother then that beat his father. She could easily sense the alternate version of the Arc's father being very inhumane even if the backstory said he wasn't anymore.

Blake chuckled. "That's gotta hurt to hear."

Jaune groaned. "I manage to get the short stick again here?"

**Jaune had managed to raise his head from the miniature crater as he scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry about it mom but he started it!"**

**The others in the room were shocked at the sudden appearance of the tall woman especially since she just appeared next to the two blondes. She gave off an annoyed sigh and quickly went into her skirt's pocket to grab a cigarette. Out of nowhere it lit up as she inhaled the smoke and quickly exhaled it. "Stuck with a bunch of children. This must be my punishment."**

**They noticed that she was only inches shorter from Dio and a inches taller from Jaune. Her modified trench coat-length school uniform with a tall, stiff collar, pierced on the left with a golden chain. Underneath was a form fitting sleeveless shirt and a skirt that was up till her thighs. Sharp flares held up by two** **thin belts, often differently colored, patterned in a row of alternately colored tessellated triangles. She wore leather shoes with no socks along with a cap that is adorned near the center with a golden button and, on its left, a rectangular golden plate with a design of a flattened hand. It is torn at the back, appearing to merge with her hair.**

Yang whistled appreciatively. "Dayum… Lover Boy's mother looks so badass. No wonder he got scared of women."

Jaune yelled out to defend himself. "Hey! You leave my other mother alone, she might look like that but I bet she isn't that bad."

Weiss wondered aloud. "So why are you accepting of your mother rather than your father?"

Jaune shrugged his shoulders. "Well she didn't insult me right off the bat. She also punched other dad, so that's a great starting point."

**All in all to his teammates, his mother probably looked like a gangster or a mob boss of the underground. To their credit… she **_**is**_**. She was the one who even made his Uncles Junior and Roman fear any woman after that time he spent with her at Junior's club. Maybe next time it wasn't a great idea to cheat so obviously in a card game.**

Yang smiled with newfound adoration. "I definitely love this woman. She's all about kicking ass and taking names."

Qrow chuckled. "You just like her because she destroyed the same club like you."

"**Jota- I mean Kyo, shouldn't-"**

"**Shut up, Dio. This is partially your fault since you convinced him to become a man and do whatever it took. It's my fault for not being hard enough with the belt. But I guess he learned his stubbornness from me as well. Now stand up, we have a conference to finish. If you don't follow me, I'll clobber you to kingdom come." She then walked out of the door as the two blondes slowly got to their feet and nodded to one another whilst sparks flew in the general direction when they looked at each other.**

Raven was impressed, this Kyo or Jota was definitely one not to mess with. The aura that woman exuded definitely warranted caution for even an amazing swordswoman like herself. Even Adam snorted. "Maybe she could be a good fight."

Glynda smiled. "If only Ms. Arc existed, she could set Ozpin right with his duties as headmaster."

Ozpin hissed at the mere mention of paperwork. "Never!"

Juniper was curious, both parents felt… strange. They had no aura yet their power was something similar yet different. '_Probably this scenario can show what their capabilities are against huntsman._'

**Nora whistled in appreciation over what had happened. "Man, Jaune's mom is pretty cool. Shouldn't we follow?" The rest of Team JNPR decided to go out of their dorm room. They heard a squeak and looked to be treated with a delightful scene of a mortified Jaune with an equally surprised Dio.**

**It appeared that Ruby was on the ground as she rubbed her behind while Kyo exhaled another puff of smoke from her cigarette that was stuck on her mouth. She looked down to which the socially awkward hunter-in-training giving off a frightened noise from the more menacing look of the older woman. "Sorry about that. I wasn't looking."**

Ruby squeaked in terror, Jaune's other mom was really menacing to look at. "She's scary."

Summer chuckled. "Oh… I like to believe it's part of her charm."

Yang growled. "If she doesn't knock it off then she'd get a taste of my fists."

Qrow laughed. "I think she could kick your ass, niece."

**Ruby had to blink more than once before she got back up and dusted her Beacon skirt off. Did the scary lady just apologize? "Uh… yeah. No-problem scary- I mean nice lady. I was just trying to get back before my sister left me with my dad."**

**Kyo decided to walk forward until she stopped in front of Ruby. She dropped her cigarette and crushed it with her heel which caused Ruby to jump up in a panic. Did she do something wrong again? This was not in her training of social interaction.**

Blake giggled. "Didn't realize there was even a manual for that? Must have been bad if our team leader is like this."

Ruby objected to this claim. "Hey! I am getting better, I can even make friends from random strangers."

Weiss was able to lay the truth. "It was only one, Ruby. Most of the time when a stranger asks for directions you simply stammer and say random utterances in order for them to go away."

Ruby's head went down in shame, her teammates didn't get her. Social interaction was hard, how come everyone couldn't like what she liked. "Who needs to talk to other people anyway?!"

"**What is your name?" Ruby slowly stopped the urge to run away when the question popped out of Kyo's mouth.**

"**Ruby… Ruby Rose and I- oh hi Jaune! Nice to see you, where's your- ... dad?" She noticed her first friend in Beacon standing next to a really tall blonde guy. She also noticed Jaune's teammates who were just outside of their door but they looked scared or maybe in the case of Nora very excited… for her?**

**Kyo smirked. "Oh? So you know my son?"**

"Uh oh. Who knew that it would be Ruby that would try to impress the in-laws first?" Nora commented to which the red reaper blushed, she didn't even think of that plan. Maybe it could work.

"Cute. Ruby. Very, very cute of you to think of that, lil' sis."

Her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed the embarrassed expression of Weiss and the teasing ones of Blake and Yang. She gulped as she felt her mother hug her. "There is such a thing called inside voice, Ruby."

"Let me die."

**Ruby's eyes widened with shock as her eyes shifted back to the tall and scary woman and her equally socially awkward friend and could not see any similarities. But then she looked at the blonde standing next to Jaune wearing a cocky grin but looking at his eyes made her want to turn and run immediately.**

**She couldn't see any similarities with the tall blonde man… maybe that her friend's flirty smile resembled his father's cocky smile… and that they were both blonde... maybe... But his father was the dictionary meaning of arrogance. But she turned her attention to his mother who was still staring at her with a menacing glare.**

"**Ye-Yeah um… I-I-I was his fir- first friend ya know! Me and him we're best team leader best friends. Um… he's really nice and kind and-"**

**She was stopped when a hand from Kyo had been raised to her face as she started laughing. After a while the laughing stopped but Ruby nearly had her heart stop when her shoulders were grabbed. She wanted her mommy but what surprised her was the joyful smile on Jaune's mother's face.**

Jaune was confused. "What could she want with Ruby?"

Pyrrha giggled. "Probably to marry you off."

"**That's great. I thought he wouldn't try to get any friends with the opposite sex. Always thought he'd resort to being a playboy… he takes too much from his father. Please be there for him if you're still with him, marry him so that he can leave already. He'd be a better man if that happened." Kyo had gotten another cigarette from her skirt pocket and started smoking again.**

Pyrrha chuckled. "Well I guess I saw that one coming."

Jaune couldn't believe the stones on his alternate mother. "I'm not that bad right..." He looked at his teammates who looked away and whistled as if they were busy. "... oh come on!"

**Jaune had moved to catch a falling Ruby whose eyes were swirling as she was mumbling. "Marriage… marriage… marriage…. Jaune… kids…"**

"And she's down from her own daydreams." Yang chuckled as she watched the real one also get knocked out. These scenarios were getting scarily accurate with what could happen to them.

Jaune sighed in disbelief. "How… how can she… she's even like that with any girl I decide to bring to our house."

**Jaune glared at his mother who simply chuckled at her weak attempt to be threatening. "You didn't have to be like that with Ruby."**

**Kyo smirked. "So the shrimp is named Ruby, eh."**

Ruby woke up with furious anger in her eyes. "HEY! I drink milk."

Sienna shrugged her shoulders as Adam looked at her as if he was saying, aren't humans weird to you. "Weird thing to counter but alright."

**Jaune yelled again. "You forgot her name?! But you were just-"**

**His mother chuckled. "I forget. She's cute and good for you Jaune, if a little young. Better be quick or else-"**

**Dio laughed. "Your mother is simply worried about you. However being my son indicates your luck with whoever simply looks at you. So you can have as many-" He was silenced by an elbow to his ribs. His groan in pain caused Kyo to simply giggle.**

Nora giggled. "Jauney's other dad is funny. He's like the opposite of our fearless leader."

Qrow snickered. "Whipped like my bro here."

Tai grumbled about unfairness before his two lovers glared at him. He shuddered in fear whether it was Raven's dominance or Summer's obsession with chains. He quickly changed the subject. "Hey! I take personal pride in that. Also I love that guy's style maybe I should-"

"Wear _that _and I will personally come and burn _it_." Raven growled which destroyed a blonde bear's dream to be so machismo.

"**Just get one, it would be good for you. Now let's get going before I get bored and leave. Carry the poor girl, you still need to be a gentleman." Jaune sighed as he carried the young team leader of Team RWBY bridal style. If he didn't he knew his mom would nag about being a gentleman so why not do it now. This action may have caused one to be completely jealous of the situation.**

**So the motley crew of Jaune and his parents with his teammates and the temporarily unconscious Ruby Rose strode forward in the hallway gaining more attention from the other students of Beacon. He wasn't looking forward to his parents hearing about how often he would sleep in classes, he dreaded to hear what Miss Goodwitch would tell about his progress.**

Summer gushed at her baby being carried in the fairy tales she used to tell her. "Would you look at that, Ruby? There's nothing more than having a big strong man carry you in his arms to the bedroom."

Ruby certainly lived up to her name by the color of her face as she shouted out. "Mom! Stop!"

**This day couldn't get any worse for him… "Hey, Jaune!"**

**And the God of Light just decided to fuck him right off the beaten path because standing in front of him was Team CDRL headed by his bully, Cardin, who had gotten blackmail over the blonde. It didn't help that his often sparring opponent would wipe the floor with him always and remind it to his face did wonders to his ego. Don't forget the beatdowns in the locker room and the swirlies in the toilets.**

Jaune's friends and fellow teammates frowned at that revelation, they knew that Team CDRL was messing with the blonde Arc. They felt bad about it however Jaune was able to stop the bullying by saving him in Forever Fall. Pyrrha also felt bad, she wanted to take action but Jaune convinced her not to.

**Dio and Kyo simply observed the brash group of teens and sighed, they often hated how much of a softie their only son was but this was ridiculous. Cardin stared at the blonde holding a still marriage murmuring Ruby Rose in his arms. "So you finally grew some balls and shagged the fifteen year old, you pedo."**

Jaune winced, his thighs even crossed together. He even had many indecent thoughts about his first best friend "That hits me really, really hard."

**Jaune grimaced especially since the bully was trying to incite a fight that would get him into trouble. He couldn't exactly do anything since he was preoccupied with Ruby in his arms. He also had to deal with his parents "What are you doing here, Cardin? Just get out of here."**

Nora growled. "Aw, come on Jaune-Jaune. Just use Ruby over there as a battering ram and a club to fight back."

Yang placed a hand on the energetic brawler's shoulders. "That's my sister you're talking about there, Nora."

**Cardin and his teammates laughed since this was the first time that they've seen Jaune actually want to fight back after the blackmail. Cardin smiled but noticed the glaring Kyo and shuddered a bit but instantly keyed in to her chest and smiled. "Hey baby I-"**

**He dropped to the ground in pain because a cigarette managed to land itself onto his right eye, his teammates dropped down to help him back up. "Yare, yare daze."**

"Dayum." Neptune muttered as the rest were surprised by what Jaune's other mom had just done to stop Cardin from continuing his pick-up game.

Sun whistled appreciatively. "She's badass."

Weiss shook her head in disbelief. "How fast was that?! Cardin just started screaming in pain. There's something different about her, especially when she has no aura."

"It's utterly bizarre." Ozpin stated.

**Kyo on the other hand sighed as she grabbed another cigarette from her skirt pocket and lit it up. "Why in hell do I attract the assholes? Anyways, what the fuck are you trying to do boy? What business do you have with my son?"**

**Cardin growled and shouted out. "Well he's my bitch and there's nothing he can do about it. But because you pissed me off you bitch! Hey guys-" **

**Everyone in the hallway looked at him. "Did you know Jaune over here got into Beacon with false documents?! He fucking cheated but the school still let him in. What do you all think of that?"**

Glynda sighed. "Thinking about it, I can't understand how obsessed I was with removing Mr. Arc on the basis of his fake transcripts."

Jaune stood up with his hands raised, delight in his face as if he found the Holy Grail. "I Oumdamned knew it!"

Blake scoffed. "Only fools with bad writing talent would make friends out of enemies from just one reveal of fake transcripts."

Yang chuckled. "Yeah, I mean everyone has deep and dark secrets. Writers who do that have no idea of long-term planning and just want to make someone overpowered and become like that tool in Maruto named Sasuke."

**Jaune noticed a lot of judgmental looks were put towards him and he wanted to hide in a ditch but he winced when he noticed behind him was Team RWBY especially the look of death he got from Yang. Was that for his fake credentials or for holding Ruby in a certain way… probably the latter.**

"Most definitely."

Jaune muttered. "Not helping the situation at all."

**He of course ignored the incensed look on Weiss' face. But one of the people in the audience suddenly arrived in front of him and his parents with an angry look. But the first thing he noticed was the bunny ears, wasn't this the girl who he helped in the cafeteria when she was being bullied by Cardin.**

**Cardin smirked as Velvet took a step back in instinct. "Well look who it is? The goddamn White Fang Lover. What in Oum's name are you here for?"**

Coco growled in anger which caused Velvet to tremble in fear. "That asshole is dead. I'm rimming him with my mini-gun."

Glynda then reminded. "Regardless of Mr. Winchester's past actions, murder on campus is still illegal and will be grounds for dissmissal."

"So you mean I can do it outside Beacon."

Glynda sighed in annoyance as Ozpin placed a hand on her shoulder for support, she guessed. "I need help. How can we run a university with only four people."

**Velvet then yelled. "Get away from Jaune. I've had enough of you doing this to him. He doesn't need this-"**

**Cardin laughed along with his teammates. "Wow, it took you this long to help him. We're going to have the Forever Fall field trip so… it's been about two months. Talk about being selfish, after he helped you way back then."**

The bunny truly did feel bad that she didn't help Jaune after he went out of his way to help him. Coco saw this and hugged her partner tightly. "Hey that's all in the past for you girl. What matters is now and you need to get a leg up on all these other girls."

"Coco! Stop it!"

**Velvet bit her lip since she knew she should have helped Jaune but she just wanted peace after being bullied for so long by the Winchester. "Well I've learned my lesson and I want to help Jaune and I won't- ah!"**

**She was pushed away by Cardin as she hit the floor harshly but the bully decided to drop down and grab one of her ears. Velvet winced in pain but felt relief when the bully's hands were pushed away after a kick from Jaune sent Cardin three steps back.**

"Holy Oum! Since when did Jaune decided to attack Cardin like that." Ruby was surprised, he even did it with her in his arms.

Pyrrha chuckled. "Everyone has a breaking point."

**The bully was definitely surprised especially since Jaune still held Ruby in his arms. The young Arc gave a growl where he extended one of his arms as if to protect Velvet. "If you go any further Cardin. I'll beat you within an inch of your life!"**

Nora cheered her team leader. "Let's go, Jauney! Kick his ass!"

Jaune sighed. "I wish I was that confident back then."

**Cardin turned his head a bit to the side since he was perplexed, afterwards he chuckled at Jaune's statement. "Oh really then you'll have no problem when I-"**

**He was interrupted when the crowd that was loud at first had stopped speaking. He noticed that Kyo was now in front of her son but... wasn't she behind him a second ago. "What do you want, huh? I'll send you and your bitch of a son to-"**

**He was silenced by the icy glare of Kyo and took a step back. She sighed and gave a menacing pose as she looked at Team CDRL promising death. "I, Kyo Arc, throughout my life have been labelled a punk. I tend to overdo it with my opponents in fights so much that some are still in the hospital. I should send my apologies to Junior, didn't mean to take out half his men. There was one idiot gangster named Roman who was all talk, so I taught him a lesson, and he hasn't tried to come out when I arrive in Vale. At restaurants that served me lousy food, I leave without paying the bill all the time."**

"This lady is insanely badass, she must have brass balls the size of beach balls!" Yang exclaimed, she had stars in her eyes. This- this was something she wanted to one day do.

"Why would she have brass balls the size of beach balls?" Ruby asked.

Weiss groaned and shook her head. "Do not ask for an answer, Ruby. You will lose your sanity just like your sister over there."

"Hey!"

"**But… even I-" She clenched her fist and moved it up to her chest while looking down. "-know nauseating evil when I see it. Evil is when you use the weak for your own gain, and crush them under your foot."**

**She then looked back to Cardin as she pointed at him directly. "Especially a woman! This is exactly what you've done! Not only that but you've been blackmailing my son and it pisses me off. If there's only one reason you lost… just one simple reason. You pissed me off."**

Raven scoffed. "This is all entertaining but what is a civillian who doesn't look to be trained by the Tribe do anything to a person with aura."

Qrow chuckled. "You never know, sis… I think this chick is stronger than what any of us could imagine."

Adam growled. "I commend the woman for standing up against a disgusting bully but this is unfair."

**Cardin chuckled as his aura flared. "I don't care what you think, have you seen what happens when a civilian tries to fuck with a huntsman. They usually end up in the hospital, bitch."**

**Kyo chuckled. "Then give it your best shot."**

**Cardin charged forward but Kyo had ducked under his overhand and quickly grabbed his throat as she started shaking it back and forth in different speeds. "Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora!"**

"That's impossible! That kind of strength, what… what is she using?" Winter exclaimed as others let out gasps of surprise on how Kyo was manhandling Cardin quite easily.

Jaune shook his head in disbelief. "Incredible… if only she was my mom to beat up Cardin."

The Beacon students laughed at what Jaune just said while Amber sighed. "Looks like a beatdown is going to happen."

**Cardin's head was whipped back as blood escaped from his mouth, his eyes widened when he realized how tall Kyo was over him as she reared back her right hand. Slowly closing her open fist to a closed one, she then punched him in the left temple that caused his head to wobble uncontrollably. It was then followed by a barrage of punches that rained down on the bully while Kyo still held him by his neck. "Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora!"**

Yang smiled. "Maybe I should say that 'Ora' 'Ora' when I beat up someone."

"Say that then I will not stop to just leave." Blake stated, she placed her foot down, hearing that phrase is badass at first. But knowing her partner would excessively use it anytime and anywhere would lessen its impact.

**She then released his hold of his neck by throwing his limp body up in the air and gave a stiff uppercut to his right cheek. "The one who will judge you-" The force of the blow caused the bully to fly through the ceiling and into the next floor as blood started raining down through the hole. "-is me!"**

Ozpin chuckled. "Well there goes half of our insurance in the school."

**It took a while for Cardin to fall to the ground below unmoving which surprised everyone in the hallway as Kyo got another cigarette and smoked again. The team leader of CDRL had erupted with numerous cuts as blood spouted out of them like a shower.**

"Dear Oum, tell me that-"

"He's dead." Juniper had interrupted what Glynda was going to say as Ozpin sadly sighed. "Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned, I suppose."

**Numerous horrified screams filled the hallway where one even yelled. "He's dead?!"**

**Horrified but incensed, Russell decided to avenge his friend but what surprised everyone was that the tall blonde had moved in to join his wife.**

"**This is fun, Kyo. We should do this more often. Maybe for our anniversary."**

**She sneered at him. "No. Why the hell should we do this? It causes more problems than solve them besides I was just pissed off at that guy, you can deal with the Mohawk, however you like."**

Nora was excited, her team leader's mom kicked some major butt. Now it was time for his daddy. "Ooohhh this is so exciting, how come parent-teacher conferences can be like this?"

"They can..." Yang sighed. "Just tell dad that Ruby has a boyfriend who then cheated on her. Beacon's gonna be filled with a lot more craters than usual."

"Hey! I'm not that bad." Tai shouted out.

Summer giggled. "Oh, dear… Don't worry, you're much worse than you think. You are a tad bit overprotective but that makes you look so adorable." Tai then hugged his former wife tightly which made the girl squeal.

Raven responded with a queasy look and definitely… definitely not a jealous stare.

"**Hey don't ignore me!" Russell charged and took three steps forward but all of a sudden he was back to where he was.**

**Dio smiled as his hands were near his waist as he jutted his exposed crotch out and smiled at the teen. "I'll give you a chance. If you go back then I will save your life. But if you'd rather die, then come closer."**

**A menacing aura started to envelop the hallway that may have caused the remaining members of Team CDRL almost piss their pants however Russell gulped and yelled out. "Since you're the Arc's dad. I bet you're just as pathetic as him, I ain't scared of you."**

**Dio gave a feral smirk. "Is that so? Then come closer."**

**Russell enclosed his already shaking fist and took a step forward to which Dio started chuckling, trying to stop his body from moving any further. "I see. The fact that you have retreated a step means you are afraid of me."**

**Russell looked down and was shocked to be in the same place as before but he nevertheless stepped forward and found himself a step behind from where he was. He looked around and was breathing heavily in anger since relatively everything remaining the same. He looked behind him with pure frustration, things just didn't make any sense. What was the trick?"W-What?! I know I just took a step forward."**

"Woah! He really did go backwards… but he was walking towards Jaune's dad. What's going on?" Sun asked.

Blake pondered for a moment, a wild idea popped into her head that made her want to act besides running away with no negative consequences to her actions. "Maybe it's their semblances."

Weiss shook her head. "Impossible, it is clearly highlighted that they have no aura. Perhaps it is a new kind of power the world hasn't seen yet."

Juniper was also confused. '_It can't be magic because either I or Ozpin would notice. Yet it feels like there are two people._'

"**What's the matter? You're losing your composure, kid. Doesn't one lose his composure when he is afraid? Or is it that in your heart, you know you must step forward but you're so terrified that your body subconsciously did the opposite and went back."**

Neptune shrugged his shoulders. "Well that sounds logical, I mean this part of the story could be coming from his perspective."

"I don't know 'bud. It just seems so bizarre." Sun commented.

**Dio's arrogant posture and tone of voice caused the teen to start sweating heavily in nervousness or was it fear. Russell looked at his feet. "Impossible! I know I walked towards you!"**

Raven laughed. "Amusing. What a wonderful way to show how powerful one is compared to a weakling."

Glynda scowled at the tribal leader's comment. "More like childish."

**He ran at Dio but found himself in the same spot again when he looked down. "What kind of Semblance is this?!"**

**Dio laughed. "Time to finish this! ZA WARUDO!"**

Pyrrha spoke aloud. "Um… shouldn't it be The World."

"No, Ms. Nikos. I am pretty sure it is ZA WARUDO!" The Creator answered her inquiry although everyone thought it was simply… wrong spelling.

**Out of nowhere Russell flew backwards where he felt a punch connect his chin causing him to launch out spittle from his mouth. Meanwhile Dio had jumped into the air. "Toki yo tomare!"**

**Kyo and Jaune both sighed since they were able to move in the time frozen space. Kyo was able to do this because of her fight with Dio, Jaune on the other hand could do it because of a special power. When they looked up to see him with a steamroller in his hands. "Roadroller da!"**

"Wait… what?! How can he stop time, how did he fit a steamroller into the hallway, why am I still unconscious in Jaune's arms. Can't he just put me down?"

Ruby's questions were answered by her elder sister. "At this point, anything's possible I guess for Lover Boy. Still… it is really bizarre to see."

**Said steamroller crashed into Russell intact as blood came out from the teen's mouth. Dio then started to hit the engine part of the vehicle over and over again with his stand. "MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!"**

"Man… do they love to say some random things while punching."

Sun was excited that his partner noticed that. "I know right. Isn't it great? It's just so manly. Maybe I should do that."

"Hey, hands off the idea, buster! I thought about doing that." Yang protested while Blake groaned.

**He reared his right hand for a powerful punch where he hit the already dented area of the steamroller's engine. "I'm gonna crush you!"**

**He jumped up as time resumed where everyone was in shock over the loud shouts of agony from the Mohawk wearing teen who was trapped under a steamroller. Also where did the steamroller come from? The vehicle in question sparked for a bit before blowing up as each student in the area had flared their aura to cushion the debris and impact of the explosion. Same could not be said for the hallway and the windows which had showed signs of noticeable damage. Russell on the other hand was now a bunch of pieces of gory flesh scattered around the damaged hallway.**

Adam chuckled. "This version of the horrid university is getting better and better."

Winter was absolutely appalled by the situation being presented, two students were just killed easily by outsiders with no aura. "There has to be some sanctions about this."

Ozpin sipped his coffee and sighed sadly. "Oh yes there will be… mountains of paperwork to be exact."

"Come on, it's a huntsman academy, surely death can happen anytime." Amber complained.

**Sky and Dove where stunned, two of their teammates were killed right in front of them and the audience around them didn't even move to stop what was happening. Actually everyone was taking steps back from the Arc family where Jaune felt that everyone was looking at both him and his parents as a monster but he also felt relieved that he didn't have to hide his heritage anymore.**

Ren was a bit confused, his team leader only made that face when he could read X-ray and Vav after a forced study session from Pyrrha. "It looks like that Jaune was hiding something from everyone."

**Dove had yelled aloud. "You- You're fucking dead, Arc! Wait till we get ahold of-"**

"**You won't do that."**

**The two remaining members of Team CDRL immediately turned their attention to Jaune who was now filled with a golden aura. "What the fuck-"**

"Oooohhh! Jaune has this sparkling aura. That's so cool, why can't yours do it, fearless leader."

Jaune chuckled at Nora's question. "Who knows Nora… maybe it can? I'm just curious as to what my power is… it looks different yet very similar to something I've seen."

**Ruby became conscious and noticed the unmoved and bloody Cardin and some other pieces of flesh. She also was confused with the looks of her best friend's parents being a smug Dio and a happy Kyo. She looked to her stunned teammates and other surprised members of Jaune's team and finally to her best friend in question.**

**She almost didn't recognize him with his menacing aura but when he looked at her, dopey Jaune came back. "Jaune?"**

**He gave her a sad smile as he kneeled so that she could get off his arms. "Sorry Ruby but I promise that we'll still be best team leader friends after this."**

**Jaune pointed to Dove and Sky. "You two were complicit with what was happening with Cardin and me. I don't care what happens, I'll still be a hunter because-"**

**(AN: Play Il vente d'oro, 3:45 to be exact, while this scene is playing out)**

**He made a manly pose that promised trouble for Dove and Sky. "I, Jaune Arc, have a dream."**

Others were shocked that the lanky blonde could pull of a threatening yet awesome pose before his fight with the two remaining members of a decimated team. The girls who liked Jaune started to blush heavily especially when he pulled one part of his uniform to the side to show off his bare chest.

Weiss scoffed. "Don't tell me he can do the same actions as his parents."

Pyrrha giggled. "I think the theme music is awesome."

**He glared at the two. "Since you two are so confident about me being killed off. Maybe I should say the same thing to you. If you move a single step, you both die."**

**The two wanted to move away due to plain fear as their instincts were begging for the action of self-preservation. However that option was closed when Jaune methodically started to walk towards the two. He then landed a slow moving punch on Sky's cheek that caused a tooth to fall out.**

"That's odd, any huntsman-in-training could dodge such a slow strike. This must be Mr. Arc's power." Ozpin mused as everyone was also confused.

**Sky was shocked. '**_**How did that hit me? It was going so slow… wait he isn't slow, it's that his punch somehow made my senses go berserk.**_**'**

"**MUDA!" The impact of Jaune's punch caused the teen to crash into a dorm room's wall that caused the inhabitants to scream in surprise. Sky seemed to have been moving sporadically while his nose started to bleed and then suddenly he stopped moving all together but he seemed to be breathing.**

Nora snickered. "That's so cute. He copied his dad's shout of randomness."

Jaune started to tear up, his reputation shattered just like that. "I feel like I want to stand up and cry." And no, Pyrrha's touch did not comfort him in that moment.

**Meanwhile Dove pointed at him, trembling. "B-But you said… th-that if we stayed still… y-you wouldn't do anything…"**

**Jaune glared at Dove. "Oh, please. Did you really think you'd be that lucky? A piece of shit like you?"**

Yang laughed. "That's a badass burn. I should try that one time."

**That stamen caused Dove to charge with a haymaker intending to wipe off the confident look of the once wimpy Arc. "Y… You monster!"**

"Looks like Dove is gonna die."

"Honey, you can't say that. Who knows maybe my next son-in-law will save that poor boy and just give him a good knockout."

Ruby shook her head and giggled albeit to Summer's confusion. "Maybe but I have a good feeling. He'll give him a really good beatdown he can never recover from."

**Out of nowhere Jaune started landing lefts and rights throughout Dove's body. "MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!"**

"**MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!DA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!"**

"... That is a lot of punches for someone like Jaune to give to another person." Yang's comment drew some fellow nods in agreement.

Nora was admiring the carnage that this version was created to that bully. "Oooh, this is another thing that Jaune should bring back to our world."

Jaune shook his head. "I don't think I could deal that many punches without my arms falling off."

**The punches increased with velocity and ferocity as they pelleted the poor teen as he yelled out in pain. "WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STOOOOOOOOPPPPPP!"**

Ozpin sighed sadly while Glynda groaned in pain at the aspect of another student dying but this time due to the hands of a student. "The backlash and paperwork of this will be killer."

Pyrrha smiled. "Well we should have just let Jaune snap against them."

Jaune sighed. "I'm not killing them. Besides it's done anyways."

**Jaune continued the assault. "MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!"**

**He then stepped back as he delivered the final right punch to the jaw of Dove. "MUDA!" The probably dead Dove flew across the damaged window where he landed head first in the back of a garbage disposal truck that closed its compartment and stuffed him inside with the other filled trash bags.**

Blake scoffed. "That's where he should be placed in."

Yang chuckled. "Calm down kit-kat, you're getting a little bit racy with that comment."

Jaune sighed. "Seriously, why are most of the versions of me being this violent against others?"

**Sky had recovered enough to see his teammate sail through the sky after a punch from Jaune which caused him to run away but his escape was marred by both Jaune and Dio. Dio charged ahead. "Don't get in my way."**

"**ZA WARUDO!" Dio started punching the startled teen with a barrage of his own punches. "MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!"**

**He was shocked when Jaune started joining also. "MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!" He looked at his dad who gave a slight grimace but then replaced it quickly with a proud smile as both blondes continued their beating on Sky together.**

"**WOOOOOOHHH! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!" A total of two hundred forty six punches caused the teen to crash into another wall that led to the outside of the school where he landed on a water tank where he remained unmoving.**

"Aww, that's so cute! Jaune and his dad are working well together."

Ren sighed at what his partner and long-time friend had just said. "Nora, he killed someone."

"... Doesn't matter. It's still adorable." Nora strongly stated.

**Dio grabbed his son's shoulder and laughed. "I knew that you still had some guts inside you. Now that we have disposed of the trash, it's time to-"**

**A large piece of debris flew towards Dio but he simply swatted it away. "Hoh? This is most unusual. Was it simply magic or was it-"**

"So that's where that Jaune got his brass balls from."

"Can you refrain from speaking about Arc and his balls?" Weiss pleaded which caused Yang to give a sly smirk.

"Why? You thinking about it, Weiss Cream."

Weiss growled at what Yang was alluding to and gave her a simple flip of the bird which caused the brawler to simply chuckle.

**He looked at Glynda and Ozpin who were standing next to each other, glaring at the taller blonde. Meanwhile Jaune was having a panic attack over noticing the two high ranking staff members in Beacon. '**_**I'm dead. I accidentally killed two students. My dream is over.**_**'**

**Before Glynda could even talk, Kyo had suddenly appeared in front of them as she shook her head. "Sorry to do this but I'll answer your question. My son did nothing wrong, he simply took out the trash."**

Glynda objected. "This is a major problem, an entire huntsman-in-training team is dead. Killed by the parents of Mr. Arc including himself. That is murder."

"To others it is justice." Juniper retorted, she simply received a cold glare from the one who ran Beacon.

**Glynda was about to retort but Ozpin had placed a hand on her shoulder as he smiled at the Arc matriarch. "Nice to see you, Kyo Arc. Regardless of the situation, he did commit murder which is against the rules. By my right, it should be grounds for-"**

"**Dismissal, I know. But… I'd rather have my son have a fighting chance. So I propose a game to determine my boy's stay here."**

"Aw... no. He'll definitely play."

Ozpin scoffed at Glynda's accusation, he was more mature than that. He was an immortal who saw everything and experienced almost everything that a normal human could live through. "I will not."

"Yes you will. You have an inhuman obsession to win especially if it involves a game. Just like chess, Ozpin." Juniper giggled as Ozpin started to fume.

**Ozpin raised an eyebrow questioningly on Kyo's suggestion. However his more competitive side wanted to play- "No, we will not play a game that you are great at like chess. Where's the challenge in that, Ozpin? Probably something more luck based. Something like cards."**

**She threw a deck of poker cards at the headmaster who then smiled. "Well, I await having the chance to win this one. I'll get everything ready~"**

"Ok, that's a bit creepy." Yang admitted to just how spine-tingling the headmaster was when he was excited.

Blake nodded in agreement. "I agree with you there. It's unnerving to see your fate decided on a card game."

**He looked at the students around him as he smiled. "Will everyone please go to the arena? There will be a special match between I and Mr. Arc over his future here in Beacon."**

**He walked away chuckling. "I hope everything ends well for you."**

**Jaune walked to his mother and sighed. "Why cards?"**

**Kyo simply smirked while Dio started laughing hysterically over the bizarre turn of events that had transpired. "Why not?"**

Nora pouted in disappointment. "Aw, why cards? Cards are boring!"

Pyrrha shook her head as she chuckled at her teammate's insistence for more action or fighting to be shown on the screen. "Cards can be exciting especially when there is something important on the line. It's a game full of suspense and bluffing."

Ren chuckled. "Or pure dumb luck."

**The arena that was usually reserved for private spars and Glynda's combat classes was now the undivided attention of every student as a poker table was set in the middle with Ozpin and Jaune on opposite sides. Peter was in the middle of this tense situation as he held the deck of cards.**

**The two had ten white poker chips but what surprised Ozpin was the appearance of Ruby next to Jaune. "Miss Rose, you do know that-"**

**Ruby squeaked out. "I'm here to support my best friend whether he's a bad guy or a good guy. He owes me a long and hard talk after this!"**

"That ain't the only thing Lover Boy's gonna give. 'Aint that right, Rubes?" Yang's eyebrows wiggled suggestively along with her shit eating grin made her baby sister erupt in red.

"Wha- wh- who- huh?"

Weiss groaned from hearing her partner ramble on. "For Oum's sake, Ruby. It is simply a talk, nothing more and nothing less."

Ruby fiddled with her fingers. "I… I guess."

**Jaune smiled but then turned his attention towards Ozpin and Peter where he smirked. "I guess the first to lose all his chips or the will to compete ends the game."**

**Ozpin chuckled. "I accept those terms… but I wonder whether or not the stakes are truly high on your part Mr. Arc. You're betting your future while I-"**

"**You're gonna bet your amazing special coffee-chan. I mean I guess that is the same with my future in Beacon." Ozpin frowned immediately as his fist enclosed with fury over the prospect of losing his beloved.**

Qrow laughed. "So that's how you get Oz to lose his composure."

Ozpin frowned. "No one! No one shall harm my coffee-chan."

Raven uttered under a sigh. "This… this is who I am against?"

"**You will regret this." Jaune placed his legs on top of the poker table and leaned back a bit where he smirked. "Just start dealing, old man."**

**Peter started distributing the cards to the two where Ozpin chuckled, he was amused at Jaune's newfound confidence. "I see your confidence is there to not show how scared you actually are." **

**He then threw one white poker chip. "I raise one of my chips as the welcoming ante."**

**The headmaster chuckled as Jaune picked up one of the white chips and threw it to land right next to Ozpin's. "Let us begin!"**

Winter asked. "So a huntsman-in-training's future for… coffee… that doesn't make much sense."

The Creator chuckled. "Sometimes the events on these worlds don't make much sense."

**The two looked at their respective cards with each giving a poker face that caused the crowd to gulp on the enormous tension while Jaune's parents simply smirked at this display for they knew their son would win.**

**Ozpin threw another white chip. "Now, I shall discard two cards." He threw away the two cards that were closer to his left hand as Peter gave him two cards from the top deck.**

"**Remember Jaune that your future is represented by these six chips. You should consider your next moves very carefully." Ruby felt frightened until Jaune put his hand on her shoulder.**

"**Thank you for being afraid for me Rubes… it makes me feel like I can do this. Can you do me a favor?" He stood up and whispered in her ear which made her turn red but she nodded to what he was proposing.**

"Ooooh, is this a marriage proposal. So bold of him to do so in front of all these people with his life on the line. Ruby, I definitely approve."

Ruby responded in kind to her mother's comment. "Mom! Stop it! You're embarrassing me in front of everyone."

**The next thing the crowd knew was Ruby sitting on Jaune's lap as she shyly placed her head on his chest. While the promises of death from her sister would have made her worried, she felt oddly comfortable being in this position. Jaune looked at his cards and then threw another chip. "I'll take three cards."**

**Peter had threw in three cards as Jaune mixed it with his previous set, he glared at the headmaster who chuckled. "My, my. What a frightening expression. You must have a very good hand. Maybe I should play it safe by simply adding one of my white chips into the call."**

**Jaune in response answered Ozpin's raise by throwing another white chip. "Call."**

"**All right! It's game time, Mr. Arc!" Jaune revealed his hand first which caused the audience to hold in their breath.**

Team JNPR and RWBY had their fingers crossed, let other Jaune get a good hand to start the game right. On the other hand you had Ozpin who was silently praying to the brothers that his coffee would not be taken away from him. Immortal curse… who cares as long as his secret coffee was not given away to the public.

Tai chuckled. "Looks like the kid will be going first."

"**Two pair, nines over eights."**

**Ozpin smiled as he showed his set of cards. "I'm so sorry. Two pairs, queens over jacks."**

Qrow winced from that. "Not a great way to start a game."

"I'd say. That's usually your hand." Qrow barked some obscenities from what Raven said. Wasn't his fault that his hands were always the worst regardless of who he fought against in cards.

**Ruby didn't understand who won but by the cheers and silence of their friends, it must have meant that Jaune lost. Ozpin smirked. "That was close. I almost lost. So then…"**

**He grabbed the three white chips of Jaune including the ones he used to bet as he laughed. Jaune however had a steeled expression on his face that didn't show if he was afraid, happy or even sad.**

"A good poker face from a rookie, but it doesn't matter because I will win the end." Ozpin's maniacal laugh caused some near him to move a bit away from the headmaster.

Glynda groaned from his display of childishness. "I knew this would happen regardless."

"**Jaune."**

**Jaune shook his head to Ruby. "Don't worry. I got this." He threw one white chip to start the next round. "Next hand. Deal."**

**Ozpin returned with a single white chip as the cards were once again distributed to the two competitors. Ozpin looked at his hand. "It might not be the next hand, but your last."**

**He threw another chip into the pot. "I'll draw one card." He then noticed that Jaune didn't even touch his pile of cards which drew noises of surprise from the surrounding audience.**

Adam scoffed. "Ha. He already gave up. Pathetic."

Ruby felt fear grab her heart at seeing Jaune's neutral expression. '_Is he losing? He can't lose!_'

Jaune smiled at her concern. "Don't worry Rubes. I think other me has got this."

"**What's the matter, Mr. Arc? Hurry up and look at your cards, and decide whether you'll bet or fold."**

**Ruby still had the look of worry over her friend. "Jaune?"**

**Jaune gave the headmaster a warm smile. "I'll keep my cards as they are."**

Qrow whistled in appreciation. "Gotta agree with my niece on this... That version has some balls to do that."

Tai chuckled. "What a unique way to play. Such confidence."

**Ozpin feigned the motion of being hard of hearing since he couldn't believe the words coming from the young hunter-in-training's mouth. "Ah, forgive me, but… What did you just say? Did I hear you wrong? I thought I heard you say that you would keep your cards."**

**Jaune's smile did not waver, actually it became even more confident. "That's right. I'm keeping my cards. I'll play with these five cards."**

**Insulted Ozpin slammed his right hand on the poker table which scared a few due to how angry he was. "I understand that! I'm asking if you intend to play those cards without even looking at them."**

**Jaune smirked. "These cards are fine."**

Summer giggled at other Ozpin's expression at other Jaune's insistence to not even look at his cards. "This is so funny to see from a normally composed man like yourself, Oz."

"This is simply a fake version on how I-"

Glynda interrupted him. "You threw the chess board out the window that one time when James nearly won." Silence met with Ozpin _hmphed _while crossing his arms and looking away from Glynda.

"**You can't be serious! Answer me! How can you even play cards you haven't even seen?!" Jaune instead of answering looked at Ruby.**

"**By the way, Ruby, I have a request."**

**Ruby looked confused for a moment before she sighed. "Umm… okay I guess. Are you sure about this?"**

**Jaune chuckled. "I wouldn't do this if I wasn't so sure."**

**Ozpin yelled out. "I told you to answer me, Mr. Arc!"**

"**In addition to my last three chips…" He reached down to grab another stack of white chips. "I'll wager Ruby's future in Beacon."**

"WHAT?!" The other members of Team RWBY were outraged at this decision to involve their team leader.

Ruby smiled. "Oh, come on guys. It just means he's going to win now."

"Just reckless… what a preposterous action to make." Glynda commented.

**Despite the outraged reactions from Team WBY and from other students, Ozpin had to stand up in surprise, he had not expected this at all. "Wh-What?!"**

**He looked at Ruby who smiled at the irate headmaster. "Professor Ozpin, you're a very calculated and calm man. However despite everything that happened, I still believe in Jaune… Even if that wager is my stay here in Beacon. Plus he did say that he would get the special coffee and remove the coffee budget to make the sweets budget."**

Yang chuckled. "No wonder he got her wrapped under his finger."

Ruby retorted. "Hey! I'm not that easy! It's just that he's looking for my well-being and who needs that much coffee in the first place."

Ozpin muttered aloud. "Traitors… surrounded by them. No one understands the beauty of coffee."

**Ozpin chuckled but one could see the nervous sweating, he wasn't sure if he was to lose not only his plans against the Grimm but also his special coffee. So he loudly coughed to regain his composure. "Well, this is… You've both been overwhelmed by excitement. You aren't thinking straight."**

**He looked at Peter. "Hurry up Peter. Give me that one card."**

**Peter jumped a bit in surprise and quickly gave the card to Ozpin which turned out to be a king of Spades which meant that Ozpin had a very strong hand. Peter smiled. '**_**Well our technique still works, Oz. I gave Mr. Arc cards that were useless and wouldn't amount to anything. If it worked on General Ironwood, it can work here.**_**'**

"They're cheating!" Pyrrha shouted, her partner was getting shafted by the teachers.

Ozpin frowned. "Oumdamn it! How can they reveal that?! How am I going to win in cards again?"

Glynda frowned. "No wonder you were so confident in that card game against the headmasters for who hosts the Vytal Festival."

**Ozpin smirked. '**_**I'm sure you thought you could win because the Beacon staff could be impartial. But… Mr. Arc you truly don't know what happens when you threaten the life of Beacon's most important treasure. My coffee will be safe. No matter who deals, I'll be safe. As I commanded, Mr. Arc's cards are worthless. Since he made the abnormally bold decision not to look at his cards, I had to panic for a moment…**_**'**

**The normally composed headmaster had grinded his teeth in anger. '**_**But it's a bluff! How dare he try bluffing against me? Does he actually think I'll fold? What a fool…**_**'**

**Ozpin chuckled. "Hmph. Very well. In addition to your three chips, I'll call with all of my chips. I'll even place Bart's life on the line for the greater good of coffee. That brings the total to fifteen."**

"That's just cold. All for coffee." Qrow remarked.

Raven smirked at what her brother just said. "Oh, don't be like that Qrow. You would do anything for alcohol and that flask." Qrow just simmered down and just rambled on a bunch of curses.

**Pyrrha yelled out in protest. "Wh-What?! Hold on a minute! Jaune doesn't have any more chips to wager!"**

**Ozpin laughed. "What are you talking about? Of course he does."**

"**What?!"**

**Ozpin handed him a piece of paper and a pen. "Well, for proof, I'll need you to write this down. Then the bet will be legitimized. Are you going to-"**

"**Fine." Jaune grabbed another stack of white chips. "I shall wager my partner, Pyrrha, on her stay in Beacon as well."**

"WHAT?!" Glynda uncharacteristically yelled out in horror for such an action, was this Jaune just plain selfish that he would include his teammates into his mess.

Pyrrha simply blushed. "I'm so glad that he decided to do that."

The more rational people in the audience could tell that there was something wrong with the undefeated champion. Especially after some scenarios showed the blonde and the redhead getting together.

Ren sighed. "I think my team needs some group therapy at this point."

**Pyrrha smiled so did Nora and Ren since they believed that their fearless team leader would come out victorious… then they could grill him on his actions.**

"**Wh-What?! Mr. Arc, I knew you were desperate but to go to this length. It is insane."**

**Jaune laughed. "Don't worry Professor Ozpin, I know exactly what I am doing. Perhaps I have gone too far."**

**Suddenly a lit cigarette appeared on Jaune's mouth which surprised Ozpin for he clearly saw the silhouette of a humanoid-like figure next to the blonde teen. He sighed as the smoke went out of his mouth. Ozpin pointed at Jaune accusingly. "Hey, Mr. Arc! What did you just do?"**

"Woah… what the hell was that? Was there another person next to Jaune-Jaune this entire time?!" Nora exclaimed as some tried to rationalize what just happened with the lit cigarette.

Yang laughed. "So he's actually using his semblance to cheat… kinda smart for him to do."

"**What did I do? What are you talking about?" Ruby giggled from her place on Jaune's lap as the often composed headmaster seemed to be acting erratic.**

Yang's laughter died and was replaced with burning jealousy. "Wait! How did Rubes get on his lap?!"

Blake snickered. "He must have swept her off her feet, I suppose. You getting jealo-"

"Not another word, kit kat!"

"**You just lit a cig-"**

**He stopped since he realized that this must have been a trick for him to lose focus of the game and stall it out. But what was that figure that appeared next to Jaune, the young blonde couldn't have magic. He triple-checked that scenario but now he had to realize if he lost his plans for Ms. Nikos and Ms. Rose would be in jeopardy.**

**Jaune crossed his arms under his chest. "Is something the matter? Are you not feeling well?"**

**Ozpin started to sweat heavier than before. '**_**T-This little… His confidence! He couldn't possibly… Could he have used his ability to switch his cards when I wasn't looking?**_**'**

Tai shrugged his shoulders. "Or this could be the best bluff I have ever seen."

Summer chuckled. "Well, wouldn't be the first time someone used Oz's paranoia against him."

**The tense aura caused a lot of students to start heavily breathing as the pressure of the game was starting to show itself on their faces. Peter who was in a similar state was looking at Ozpin who immediately looked away. '**_**Peter! Don't cast that worried look in my direction! Once Mr. Arc finds out this was our plan, we're doomed!**_**'**

**He was trying to compose himself but he was breathing heavily as he looked at his set of cards. '**_**I have four kings in my hand. The only ones stronger than my hand are the Four Aces, a Straight Flush, and Five of A Kind using the Joker. If Jaune, who didn't even look at his cards, got any of those hands, it could only happen after replacing all five cards. No matter how fast Jaune's newfound ability is, could he have possibly switched out not only one, but all five cards without noticing? Of course not! There's no chance in Oum!**_**'**

**He looked at Jaune's unmoved set of cards and smiled. '**_**There's no way he could have switched all five cards under my eyes! All right, Jaune, let's do this! How dare you try to bluff me with that cigarette?!**_**'**

**He stopped when he noticed the blue energy drink on the table to which the blonde grabbed and drank. "Y-You've got a drink?! When did you… Y-You bastard! How dare you underestimate me?! Very well, let us do this! My cards are-"**

"Where did he get that drink?!" Nora yelled out in surprise, the others were impressed at the display of psychological warfare.

Sienna smiled. "Hmm… maybe I should try that whenever we negotiate with anyone. It will give the White Fang a definite advantage."

"**Hold it." That one statement nearly caused Ozpin to fall of his seat. "I still have the right to raise, don't I?"**

**Ozpin had stood up on his chair in pure shock as his mouth opened to yell out. "R-R- R- R- R- R- R- R- R- R- R- R- R-Raise?! You don't have anything left to wager-"**

**(play theme Stardust Crusaders)**

**Jaune had dropped two stacks of white chips to the poker table. "I'll raise you the lives of my parents."**

"Holy OUM!" Ruby yelled out in shock, now he was betting the lives of his parents. The others couldn't believe it even the real Jaune couldn't even fathom the thought of doing something like this.

Jaune muttered. "I know I would do anything to stay but involving my parents especially their lives is just… It's too unreal."

**Ozpin yelled out. "WHAT?!"**

**Ruby squeaked out. "Your mom and dad! Jaune, isn't that…"**

**Jaune stood up as he posed where he banged his fist on the table. "I came to this game to save my dream. My parents understand that and they already know what will happen if I'm punished. But Ozpin, you'll have to match my parents' soul. For that, I'll have you tell me the secrets of the Grimm and of Beacon!"**

Pyrrha gave a huge grin. "One day, Jaune you will be that confident in what you believe in."

Jaune scratched the back of his head nervously. It was nice that Pyrrha thought he could reach this level but- "Even I… don't think I can become like that."

**Ozpin fell on his behind as the chair was discarded where he was breathing so heavily that steam came out of his mouth. Jaune spat out the cigarette. "Well? Do you bet or not? Let's hear you say it loud and clear, Ozpin!"**

**Ozpin was so frightened and anxious that he clenched his fists crushing his set of cards, he couldn't reveal everything to everyone. What would the possible ramifications be? But he had to match the bet… in order to save the coffee! He slowly got up swaying left and right as if he was drunk. '**_**I'll say it!**_**'**

"Uh oh, Ozzie's losing it. Who knew a blonde noodle would cause the headmaster of Beacon to become crazy." Qrow's comment fascinated Juniper, maybe this was the way to unnerve and defeat Ozpin once and for all. Beating him in chess… that would definitely take fifty more years to accomplish.

Oz frowned, his expression was that of a child who finally realized Santa was never real and it was all his parents playing a ruse all of his life. "Th-... This is not going to happen at all."

Glynda sighed. "Looks like I will have to ban cards in the Academy."

"**I'll say it, damn it!" He slammed his hands on the table as spit was drooling off the headmaster's mouth. "I'll say it!"**

**He opened his mouth to yell it out but nothing came out. '**_**Call, call, call, call, call, call, call, call, call… I'm going to call!**_**' "Ca-"**

**Jaune just smirked as Ozpin tried to squeak out that one word. "C-C-Ca-C- C- C-C-CA-" He was having a hard time breathing as he was losing his vitality with every attempt to call.**

**He was even choking on the word of call. **_**'I can't do it! I'm too scared, I c-can't speak!'**_

"**C-C-C-Ca-C-C…" He slumped over as Peter checked his colleague and found him unconscious. He coughed aloud to get everyone's attention.**

"Knocked out by his own pride and his own nerves. Fascinating, maybe I should do such a thing." Raven muttered aloud.

Tai chuckled. "Well at least there's one thing Oz will work on now."

"**The winner by knockout, Jaune Arc."**

**Some people were cheering at his victory while the others were either scared or were glaring at him. Jaune looked to see his mother and father both give a smile at his accomplishment while Ruby hugged him tightly. "Don't do anything that would make you leave, Jaune."**

**He kissed the top of her head. "I promise, Ruby."**

"That was cute. Were his cards good?" Blake asked to which the Creator shook his head.

"It was the worst hand you could ever get in a card game but that version of Ozpin never knew. Jaune just simply used his other ability to trick Ozpin using the fear of the unknown to his advantage." The Creator's explanation caused everyone to stop asking questions about the game itself.

"So what's next?" Ruby asked.

The Creator pointed to the screen as it showed a happy looking clean-cut Jaune wearing a red polo shirt and black slacks. His hands were behind him as he looked really, really joyful. But then a distorted version of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star played as the background slowly turned dark and bloody.

Jaune was not smiling anymore, he just looked at the camera with a very monotone but scary expression. "**LET ME IN!**"

* * *

**AN: And that's the end of this chapter, this one took so long to complete. I kind of fell out of love with this one. This could have been longer but I love Jojo and I fell out of my love for Fire Emblem and Final Fantasy. It's been a while, I haven't been using other people's content because I like to make my own stuff. The one before going back to the real world chapter will be Fate Grand Order. So the next scenario then Fate then back to the real world is how I hope things will go.**

**So yeah men of culture might now what the next scenario is so definitely… We're all happy you found a friend, and this is an adventure that will never ever end... Let me in. Let me in. LET ME IN!**


	14. Firefly Fun House

**AN: Wow it's been a long time since I've updated. To give a very short reason as to why… I'll make it into a sequence of events. Got a job, got into a car crash, got sick, went on a vacation, got sick again while still working on the job.**

**It's a good time for me to see how the community would react to something of this chapter, pro-wrestling is a bit of a niche. This might be the only one because it's so unique that people from the outside can actually like it for other reasons. If the chapter receives praise maybe I'll do one on MMA. I'm in a surprised state to see theThe Chronicle Theater by 12interestingname34 surpass me in terms of favorites, follows and reviews so quickly. It makes me feel like I'm a bad writer if I can't elicit such a response from this community. Sorry if I sound so pessimistic but this who I am.**

**1)Why does this author focus on Jaune's fraud so much?**

**Shady-kun: Well the reason why I focus on this so much is because it's like a catalyst in most stories of Jaune Arc to make him a bad guy or create a storyline where he becomes a hero. It's also the one that has consequences in the real story since it's the main reason why he gets blackmailed by Cardin. What the hell happened to Yang or Blake's crimes throughout season 1… were they just forgotten. Probably because they were female.**

**Exiled: Well, if I made any fanfiction of my own, then I'd use Jaune's false transcripts as a way to motivate Jaune. I both liked and disliked the way he viewed his situation in the show. He was aware enough to realize that he is the comedic relief, but wanted to change that (only with the wrong methods). Personally, if Miles, Kerry, and Monty made it so Jaune barely passed by a single point into Beacon, it would make things much easier for all of us and no one would really hate him as much as they do for no apparent reason. **

**2)What do you think of Jaune's new look in the new season and just the new season in general?**

**Shady-kun: Awful… just plain awful on Jaune's hairdo, it's like they've decided to make an OC. The new season is alright but I'm waiting for a specific fuckup to happen. **

**Exiled: I like it. The haircut is just fine. I don't understand why people make such a big deal out of it. It looks better than Blake's haircut. Her haircut looks like a 3 year old with safety scissors had their way with it. His hair actually looks good—maybe has some gel and is styled. I also like his weapons' upgrades. The new season is hype but so far it kind of feels like an set up more than the action I was expecting. **

**3)If there was a fanfic in RWBY that could replace the real series, what would it be?**

**Shady-kun: For me personally, it would be PaulXion's Tomorrow and Never Again because it's the best time travel fanfic for me, it actually includes a lot of characters seamlessly through the plot especially the ones introduced in Season 3. It also looks into the idea of what it really means to be a 'hero' and the sacrifices it takes with nothing about parentage helping out so much. **

**Exiled: I have no comment on this one. I feel that canon should be canon because that's where we get all of our fanfiction from. **

**4)Would you rather have Jaune in a different universe or the RWBY cast for a reaction chapter?**

**Shady-kun: This was one posted as a review where he or she would like to have just Jaune in a different universe than the RWBY cast but I find the RWBY cast harder to do and better. If you have just Jaune, even by my fic's point, the ones with the most comments would be from Team RWBY and JNPR because they know him, most what the others would say are generic reactions. Having the cast allows a different dynamic also different reactions. That's how I would put it, maybe I'd do it but I don't want to do it all the time like a certain reaction fanfic.**

**Exiled: personally, I don't know. Kind of a cop out answer but I'm a fan of almost everything so I'll give almost anything a shot at least once. **

**5\. What piece of media do you truly hate and nobody can convince you to change or reconsider?**

**Shady-kun: For me there are only two, one is Legend of Korra because it is a travesty towards the original. What hurts is that it is made by the creators of Last Airbender. I hated from the departure of spirituality, to a Mary Sue whose problems are easily solved by others, the grand agenda to have same sex relationships, no more training, the waste of non-benders vs benders, and the world that revolutionized to a Prohibition style Chicago look. **

**The next one is Steven Universe but that's because of the intolerant fandom that nearly pushed a woman to suicide and spouse racist and bigoted words to people who criticize or not like the show. Another part I hate is that the image of teaching consent to kids when if one were to look at the dialogue and the actions, there's a weird rape element, maybe it's just me especially when it was with Pearl and Garnet. I fear for the fandom of this community because of that meme that became trending with using the death of Monty Oum… jesus just stop it.**

**Exiled: I can't really think of anything at the moment. Ask me later XD.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or WWE that is in the hands of Rooster Teeth and Vince McMahon respectively.**

* * *

"What was that?" Ruby asked as a lot of the people were confused as to how Jaune looked and how he acted.

The Creator smirked. "Oh, I have a special one for you all today. It's a horror and thriller but disguised as something… childish I suppose. Just remember this is just one scenario out of an entire multiverse."

Jaune felt some bad butterflies in his stomach. "It's just… I don't see myself saying 'Let me in,' like that you know."

"I second it, Jaune even with a ridiculous power up with his huge aura is as harmless as Zwei." Yang commented earning a glare from her kitty kat of a partner as she mumbled along the lines as the corgi was the devil.

**Nice and soothing yet kid-friendly music started as a red cloud was zoomed in to reveal a kid show intro called 'Firefly Fun House.' From left to right of the happy sign was a buzzard, a girl in a witch costume and an adorable bunny. The intro song played out. "We're really glad that you're our friend and this is a friendship that will never, never end."**

"A kid's show? This is supposed to be horror?" Coco's eyebrow raised as it didn't look like no serial killer or ghost popping out.

Neptune chuckled. "If this is horror then I'll definitely get through this."

Ruby yelled in agreement. "I agree!"

Blake chuckled. "Sometimes it's the things that look normal that are the scariest."

**A quaint little home with an old television set along with a vase of red roses, a large brown carpet, a crude drawing of a little girl hanging on the wall. There was a small window that opened to show some sunflowers hanging on the perch and a fake blue wall that was supposed to be the sky. There was a brown table where on top of it was a shoe box that had the words, 'Mercy the Buzzard', written on it.**

"Looks quite childish, kind of like Red's Clues." Weiss commented.

Velvet smiled. "I love that show, it was so sad that the host, Steve, died after he left for college."

Ren blinked in surprise. "Isn't he just not acting anymore? That hoax was destroyed a year ago."

**The door opened slowly to reveal Jaune Arc with a huge smile on his face while wearing a collared red t-shirt, brown pants and black shoes, he extended his arms in elation as children's cheers were heard from his entrance. **

Pyrrha smiled. "He looks quite dapper."

"You mean boring! Jesus, what kind of wardrobe is that. Looks like something a square would wear." Coco commented as her fashionista senses rang Defcon 2.

**Through the claps and hollers of the kids, he winked as he opened his mouth. "Did you miss me, oh, how I have missed you!"**

"Why is our fearless leader doing this, shouldn't he be with us kicking names and taking asses!" Nora declared while others giggled at her exclamation while Ren simply face palmed at what she had just said.

The Creator simply smiled. "You'll see, maybe people would be glad for Ozpin and Glynda's decision for Jaune's stay in Beacon." The two teaching staff for Beacon were confused at what the Creator meant.

**Several 'awhs' were heard from the audience as Jaune pointed forward. "But I knew that we would be back together someday. I saw it. In my dreams. This is my firefly fun house! And my name is Jaune Arc."**

Adam scowled. "Why would we even watch such kiddish trash? There's no purpose."

The Creator chuckled. "Who knows? I would definitely keep all comments about how childish this show is… it is designed for kids like those learning shows."

**He laughed. "Yowie wowie! We're gonna have so much fun here! This… this is my special place. And **_**all **_**my fireflies can feel safe here. But I cannot wait to show you all on what I have learned."**

Nora's eyes were sparkling. "Oooh, Fearless Leader has become like Professor Port-Port and Oooooobleck. Will he be boring or will he be interesting? If he's boring like them then I'd break his legs off."

Pyrrha laughed softly. "I'm sure he'd learn lessons from them to keep people awake."

Ruby smiled. "Yeah, I mean what fun would it be if everything's all about boring stuff that we're not going to use."

Weiss sighed in order to stop the headache from coming back. "You should respect them more, you know."

**He ducked down to hide himself from view, when he stood back up. The screen started to fade to black and back to normal several times as hushed voices rang out. Jaune's eyes were covered by his now gloved hands which had 'HURT' and 'HEAL' written on them.**

Velvet squeaked out in surprise. "What… what was that?!"

Blake was intrigued by that sudden shift in tone along with those new gloves. '_Were they the cause… no it just seems to simple if it was like that._'

**A congratulatory horn sound played out as he removed his gloved hands from his eyes. "Oh… I want to introduce you to some very special friends that I met along the way."**

**A toy buzzard came out of the shoebox as it looked around to find who was finding him cute judging by the sounds of the audience. "I'm Mercy… the buzzard"**

**From the window, out of nowhere, a doll wrapped in clothes that would be right for a funeral appeared. "Hi! I'm Abby… the witch."**

"Kind of weird and not child-friendly to have a predatory bird and an evil figure as characters for kids." Sun commented as others agreed.

Ozpin instead chuckled. "Instead of a live audience it seems that most of the children's sounds are pre-recorded. Also these characters will not matter as long as they fulfill their purpose."

**It shifted back to Jaune who could barely contain his excitement. "You are going to love them! Now… I used to be a very bad man." Children started to boo him as the blonde hung his head down in shame.**

Raven chuckled. "That's a bit… overboard. But who am I to really judge that."

Summer smiled. "It's a bit weird that this kind of subject would be shown here... but maybe things have changed since the last time I've seen something like this with my girls."

Tai smiled. "Definitely, we now have gems that act like real people. "

Qrow scoffed. "That's kinda dumb."

**The boos continued on and on as if they were on repeat" Ok… I deserve that… but trust me I've been barbarically punished for all my wrongdoings." The kids who booed him were now clapping. "And that part of me is dead now! But I do keep a reminder so that in my weakest moments, I will never come back to that pathetic slob loser **_**ever again**_**!"**

Ruby and the rest of the gang were confused at what other Jaune was talking about especially the subject in question. Pyrrha frowned. "This is not the Jaune that I know… what happened?"

Ren cupped his chin with his fingers and thought… "Maybe he had a bad day and decided to do a kid's show… I got nothing."

**A cardboard cutout of Jaune in a Beacon uniform appeared as the boos erupted while Jaune was now cupping his ear with the gloved hand that had 'HURT' on it. As if someone was telling him to do something. He chuckled as he revved up the chainsaw in his hands.**

**He then turned around with the now alive chainsaw and cut his own cutout in half through the thunderous applause of the audience of kids. His answer was to laugh hysterically at the state of the now bisected version of his past self.**

"Now that's just twisted of a thing to do to yourself." Yang muttered as others were confused by his actions. This was not one would associate for something for kids to sit down and watch to learn about the world or have fun in an escapist way.

Raven smiled. "That's one way of removing your weaker self."

Nora frowned to both what Raven said and her own team leader's actions. "Now why would our Fearless Leader cut himself in half… maybe it's fun?"

Jaune shook his head. "I think it's too early to tell but..." There was something wrong with his counterpart… he could feel it like there was a dark bottomless pit about to swallow him whole. "Something is really wrong with my other self."

**He looked at the camera. "Our fun's just getting started here! Remember fireflies, I'll always light the way! All you have to do… is let me in!" He turned on the chainsaw again as the intro music played in the background. "I'll see you again."**

**The childish intro played out with the same characters in the beginning. "We're really glad that your our friend, and this is an adventure that will never, ever end."**

Sienna scowled. "So all we are going to watch is this childish human nonsense."

Adam nodded in agreement. "If it is then why are we watching this?"

The Creator chuckled darkly. "You'll _**all **_see, I'm afraid."

**The kid show called 'Firefly Fun House,' started anew with the same introduction. From left to right of the happy sign was a buzzard, a girl in a witch costume and an adorable bunny. The intro song played out. "We're really glad that you're our friend and this is a friendship that will never, never end."**

**Jaune was now in the room wearing a brown collared t-shirt, pants and shoes. The only color difference was the red beret that was placed on his head. A canvas and an easel faced him as he was painting on it. He then noticed that the cameras were rolling and smiled. "Oh, bonjour. As you can see, I love to paint."**

Winter's eyebrow raised in question. "What is the purpose of this episode? He's just painting."

Weiss was utterly confused. "... Now he is painting, what's next… sewing! There is no rhyme or reason to this at all."

"**Painting is a way for me to, uh, express my suppressed feelings. And when your expressing yourself, hmm, no one can ever truly **_**hurt you**_**." From his left, a toy rabbit came out and bounced around the wooden table.**

Coco smirked. "Huh… would you at that, V. Looks like he really _loves _bunnies."

"Coco, stop it!" Her partner's ears wiggled like Zwei's tail as her face erupted in red due to embarrassment.

"**What's up Jaune. Are you painting over there, dude?" Jaune's face turned to sheer joy upon finding the rabbit. "Hey! It's Rambling Rabbit. I sure am Rambling Rabbit, would you like to see?"**

Neptune asked. "What's with the supporting cast? A rabbit, a bird and a witch… how can someone come up with this?"

Sun shrugged his shoulders. "Makes it unique I guess from what I've seen."

**The rabbit nodded his head up and down furiously causing Jaune to chuckle as he slowly removed the canvas from the easel and hung it next to his painting of a girl with black hair. He then showcased it to the camera where it was a burning Beacon with faces on the windows crying. Terrified screams rang out in the background as he then hung it on the wall.**

Ozpin blanched a bit which amused Juniper since having that prized place of her former… lover be burnt to the ground. However the headmaster of Beacon was taken aback by such an image. "My word…"

Glynda scowled. "This is totally inappropriate to show on television especially to such a young audience."

**Abby the Witch suddenly appeared, awake, she glared at Jaune. "Hey! This is no time for games!"**

"**Yowie wowie!" He clutched his beret nervously to his chest as he looked down at the now terrified rabbit. "You better run now, Rambling Rabbit. Abby the Witch is awake."**

"**Wow! I better get out of here." Rambling Rabbit then disappeared as Jaune turned his attention now to Abby the Witch. He threw his beret away and walked slowly to her.**

Nora chuckled. "That Abby the Witch reminds me of Weiss in a normal morning."

"I am not that grumpy!"

Ruby took this as the signal to glomp her partner to soothe her rising anger. "Aww, don't be like that Weiss. We can't help it when you start-"

Weiss fumed in more frustration. "Because you clearly don't think to look at-"

Yang chuckled at her teammate's antics. "I'm gonna say that we need to move on or else things will get _icy_."

The collective groan of everyone in the room had stopped Weiss from her anger-filled speech and instead the white haired heiress decided to glare at the blonde bomber. To which Yang just answered with a smirk.

**This just made Abby angry as her voice was raised. "What did I tell you about fooling around in the funhouse?! You didn't learn your lesson from last time, did you? You were a very bad boy."**

**Jaune stepped back a bit, he got hit by so many bombs from Abby the Witch that it almost sent him reeling. "Woah… Take it easy, Abby. That's all in the past. Besides… I'm really sorry for what I did."**

Sun was confused. "I don't really get it… what did he do that is so bad?"

**He then looked at the camera. "All of you forgive me, right?"**

Nora yelled out. "Of course!"

**His face showed signs of nervousness but it left as the kids started cheering for him as if they were proud of what he has done. He shrugged his shoulders at Abby who sighed. "Fine. Just keep it down when I'm trying to get my beauty rest."**

"**Of course." He whispered to Abby as he walked slowly back from the witch who closed her eyes but remained where she was by the window. "Shhhhhhh... that's Abby the Witch, she's a bit of a **_**sociopath**_**."**

Winter frowned at that specific choice of word. "Kind of a weird word to showcase in a kid's show."

Qrow chuckled. "I don't know, I'm kind of enjoying it so far."

Ozpin stared at him. "So when he made that painting about-"

Qrow interrupted him. "If you wanted to jail or punish anyone for saying something or expressing something that isn't right. The prisons would be filled to the brim, today."

**Rambling Rabbit appeared again as he looked at Jaune. "Hey! Isn't sociopath, like the word of the day or something?"**

**A lightbulb appeared on top of Jaune as it lit when he realized that Rambling Rabbit was right. "You know what Rambling Rabbit, I think you're right. Sociopath is the word of the day."**

"**Sociopath." A very colorful version of the word appeared to his and Rabbit's left as a firefly flew to each letter once uttered. "S-O-C, I-O-P, A-T-H. Sociopath."**

"Hey Renny! What's a sociopath?"

Ren answered Nora's question. "It's a person that has an extreme lack of conscience or morality with clear consciousness while manifesting antisocial attitudes and behaviors."

Nora looked at Pyrrha to explain what Ren had just said. "It's a person that has no feelings, knows what they're doing while being a jerk to everyone." It may have been a bit tad simple of a description but it did the job as Nora suddenly realized what a sociopath is.

**He laughed as the crowd cheered for the word of the day, his expression became forlorn out of nowhere. "I think that's all the time we have for today." **

**He stood back up with hands behind his back. "But remember fireflies, as always, I'll light the way. All you have to do is let me in. See ya!" He then waved goodbye as the familiar intro played on screen signifying the end of this episode.**

Yang asked. "What's the deal with the fireflies?"

Blake answered. "Maybe he likes fireflies."

They looked to the blonde knight who nodded. "Yeah… I do like fireflies especially back home at night."

"**We're really glad that you're our friend and this is a friendship that will never, never end."**

**The kid show called 'Firefly Fun House,' started anew with the same introduction. From left to right of the happy sign was a buzzard, a girl in a witch costume and an adorable bunny. The intro song played out. "We're really glad that you're our friend and this is a friendship that will never, never end."**

"What's this one going to be? Is he now going to show the birds and the bees?" Tai jokingly asked as some chuckled.

Summer shook her head. "I think he's going to be a bit more dark."

**Jaune entered his fun house with renewed vigor as Mercy's head popped up of the shoebox. He then went back within his home to do… something. Jaune didn't notice as he closed the door amidst the cheers of the children which were now smaller. "Welcome! To the firefly fun house!"**

Pyrrha wondered. "Is the bird… eating stuffing?"

Ren's shoulders shrugged. "I think you're right Pyrrha. But what is he actually eating?"

Yang commented. "I'm betting it's that Abby the Witch."

"**Now today… is going to be a really, really fun day. Hey!" He then looked to his right at Mercy who had some white stuffing in his mouth.**

**Mercy's response was to burp which caused some stuffing to fall down back in the box. He then started eating more of it as Jaune walked up to him. "Mercy the Buzzard what do you got there in your mouth."**

**The buzzard turned around. "Oh, it's nothing." It then went back to eating as Jaune chuckled. "Aw, come on hermano. Don't be like that. We're all friends here in the Firefly Fun House. Show us what's in the box."**

Ruby chuckled. "That buzzard looks like Zwei when you catch him eating aura-infused dog food."

Yang laughed. "I think you're not telling the whole story, Rubes. I remember it was you who did it after the little ball of cuteness just gave a puppy dog stare."

Ruby blushed in embarrassment and then tried to grab her sister but the elder sister decided to just stretch her arm out to keep her Ruby at arm's length. Ruby cursed the reach advantage.

**Mercy turned around again. "Back off man! I said, it was nothing."**

**The kids shouted their disappointment which caused Abby the Witch to wake up. "What are you trying to hide in there, Mercy?"**

"**None of your damn business, Abby! Now go back to sleep, you old hag!" Mercy retorted as Jaune was trying to keep the peace in the fun house.**

"That Mercy has a bad mouth." Velvet murmured.

Neptune chuckled. "I think it shows a different side to what a kid's show can do."

"**Alright, alright, alright. Let's all just settle down and calm ourselves. Now, I'm gonna take a look what's in the box so that we can all move on. Let me see right there-"**

**Mercy turned around as it glared at Jaune like a predator. "Woah, take it easy, Mercy."**

**He then grabbed the ruined body of Rambling Rabbit as his face turned into one of horror. But he suddenly smiled at the carnage. "Yowie wowie! Is this Rambling Rabbit?"**

Velvet, Ruby, and surprisingly Blake looked horrified at the state of the rabbit after being mauled by Mercy the Buzzard. Yang exclaimed, she nearly jumped out of her seat. "Wha… What is this?! What's the deal with Lover Boy's reaction?! It's like that excited him or something!"

Pyrrha scowled. "It might be like the despair one."

A lot of people shuddered from the memories of reliving that particular scenario, those atrocities they committed all because they were brainwashed… had truly scarred them deeply. Jaune frowned. "I think this is just the beginning of things to come."

"**Wha- What have you done?"**

**Mercy grunted. "I despise Rambling Rabbit. He was trying to force me to adhere to his bohemian world view and all the stupid ideologies."**

Yang stormed in. "You don't teach kids to kill others for sharing other ideas that you don't like."

Weiss nodded. "Indeed."

**The response was boos from the kids as Jaune held out the carcass of Rambling Rabbit which was torn to shreds. He then shook his head in disappointment. "Oh, Mercy. It's perfectly ok to express yourself in whatever way you want to. Whether it's by painting a painting, flying a kite or ripping Rambling Rabbit to shreds."**

Ren shook his head. "I would disagree."

Juniper nodded her head. "I definitely agree, freedom to express oneself means anything goes."

Ozpin stared at her. "Would you really just rip someone to shreds to make a point?"

Juniper chuckled at the hidden choice of words and the true meaning. She responded with a small smile. "Isn't the last time it happened?"

**The words of 'HURT' and 'HEAL' appeared along with a maniacal smiling Jaune before coming back to a more afraid Mercy who was nodding to what Jaune was talking about. "The point is you can be forgiven, no matter what. Just like I was. In fact, I think you should be rewarded."**

Ruby shivered in terror at those images. "There's something definitely wrong with this other Jaune."

Blake grimaced. "That message just… sounds so wrong."

Adam smiled. "I think that's the first time I'd agree from the mouth of a human."

"**Are you saying what I think your saying, Jaune?"**

"**I think I am. It's party time." Jaune chuckled as he put on some groovy sunglasses as various kids of different ages were stuck to the floor in an indian sitting position. They struggled to get out since there were chains that held them there. However their faces showed how bored they were or… how absent they really were.**

Velvet cringed at looking at what Jaune was doing with the chained kids along with the situation that they were captured. "What is going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on, he's kidnapping kids." Neptune exclaimed.

Yang stormed in with her opinion. "This show's gotten even weirder and darker."

**Jaune kneeled down to them. "Hey everybody." He then chuckled as he grabbed a stuffed toy lamb. "And remember fireflies. I'll always light the way, all you have to do is **_**let me in**_**."**

Ruby shivered in a bit of terror as others became a bit fearful of how he said that particular phrase. Jaune frowned. "It looks like we are close to who this other me really is."

Qrow started to drink from his flask. "I'm thinking he's crazy."

"**Bye!" He waved goodbye. "See you next week." **

**The familiar intro played on screen signifying the end of this episode. "We're really glad that you're our friend and this is a friendship that will never, never end."**

**The kid show called 'Firefly Fun House,' started anew with the same introduction. From left to right of the happy sign was a buzzard, a girl in a witch costume and an adorable bunny. The intro song played out. "We're really glad that you're our friend and this is a friendship that will never, never end."**

**But when it showed the house no one was there- "Hey! I'm over here." The camera panned from left to right and up and down but there was no sign of Jaune Arc anywhere.**

"**Not there silly." The camera then came back to where Mercy and Abby were previously and mysteriously everyone was there. Rambling Rabbit was on the chair shivering in fear as he wore a band-aid across his eye. Jaune was between Mercy and Abby. "Yowie wowie! You found me! And I'm glad you did because I want to show you… a secret."**

Winter was confused. "Probably is going to talk about those kids he imprisoned and possibly brainwashed to be on his show."

Qrow chuckled. "Or how he even got a kid's show?"

Summer placed her two cents in. "Or he got kicked out of Beacon and why did he call himself a bad person?"

Raven piped in. "Would you just stop and let him talk!"

**He then lifted his finger to his mouth to shush the kids who made noises of intrigue and surprise. "Shhhhh-"**

"**You woke me up for this, it better be good." Abby's eyes opened as she glared at the other three.**

**Mercy nodded. "Yeah, let's hurry this up. I got stuff to do."**

"**Oh, come on." He sighed heavily but maintained his jubilant smile. "It's almost time for me to show the world on what I've really been working on. But… I can't do it alone. I'm gonna need the help of all my fireflies, so~ who's with me?!"**

Coco cringed. "Ugh, that's just creepy for a guy to sound so excited."

Amber nodded. "I agree. What's the deal with the fireflies?"

Everyone looked at the Creator as he chuckled. "Well because fireflies are nice and they light up the way for a person."

**He laughed as the children cheered. "Oh, that just warms my soul. But don't worry." He pointed to his noggin. "There's a lot of darkness in this old noggin but this time it's different. This time I learned how to harness it."**

Juniper was definitely interested about the darkness in a particularly innocent-looking blonde knight. "Maybe I should take some notes."

Ozpin looked at Glynda and scowled at what his former… lover said. "I'm starting to think we need a therapist for the students… especially Mr. Arc."

The two teachers looked at the now uncomfortable Jaune who looked back and around as his teammates and friends were looking at him with concern or weariness. "I swear guys, I'm fine."

**Images flashed of 'HURT' and 'HEAL' sporadically while he was talking to the camera, his hands were behind his back. "How to control it." **

**His smile dropped immediately. "So what do you say… you wanna see my secret?"**

Weiss _hmphed_, since this 'secret' should have been already revealed. "Just show it."

**He turned his back to the door as Mercy opened his mouth in shock and started to shiver in terror. Rambling Rabbit cowered near the chair as he was begging for **_**it **_**to stop. Abby's eyes and mouth opened in surprise as- **

**Everything faded to black before the fun house turned into something sinister as Jaune was repeating the words 'Let me in' while the background played a distorted and slow version of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.'**

Ruby was confused. "What's with all the spooky stuff?"

Pyrrha shrugged her shoulders. "Because it's supposed to be a horror moment in a kid's show… I guess."

**Jaune turned around to reveal this new… thing. He was decked out in more sinister clothing complete with a gnarled facemask and long braids of dark brown hair. He then looked at the camera. "Yowie wowie. **_**Let me in.**_"

"What the hell was that?!" Nora exclaimed as others were either shocked or confused with this new form or the secret that other Jaune showed.

Jaune felt terror reach his heart, this form felt _wrong_. "That's… one Oum of a secret. Am I supposed to be a dark version of myself."

**It suddenly cut to an immediate news broadcast of Lisa Lavender as the headline read. 'Young hunter-in-training found dead in front of Valean airdock.' The face of Cardin Winchester looked like he was in deep terror before he passed away.**

Ozpin and Glynda looked distraught, the headmaster was astounded of what had just occurred. "H-How could this have happened under our watch?"

The others were also in surprise, Velvet piped up. "Even if he was mean to me… I wouldn't want anyone to end up like… that..."

Her partner decided to hug her, she couldn't blame Velvet for her soft heart who could not really hold a grudge for so long. Pyrrha winced at seeing that face. "What happened to him?"

"**Breaking news as one Cardin Winchester was found dead this morning in the air docks here in Vale. Police note that the cause of death was strangulation despite the numerous bruises and lacerations all over the hunter-in-training's body."**

"Brothers… they didn't kill him, they tortured him." Blake spoke aloud.

**She sighed sadly. "We have yet to receive word from Beacon however we may have caught the culprit. This video shows Mr. Winchester being dragged forcefully by some man wearing a facemask before the suspect drove his hand into the victim's mouth and throat to slowly choke him, thus killing him. We have to warn you, it is graphic in nature."**

"... wait a mask like Jauney?" Nora wondered aloud as Jaune's bad feeling in his gut became worse.

Ren frowned. "We shall see."

**Cardin was being dragged by a facemask wearing Jaune, the hunter-in-training was clinging to the ground. However he was still being pulled regardless of the resistance as evidenced by the loud scratch marks. He was then turned to face the masked assailant "No, no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"**

**He was silenced by Jaune shoving his hand through his mouth and started choking him. Cardin tried to fight but Jaune screamed and hollered as he continued his actions. Slowly, Cardin was losing as his struggles were getting weaker and weaker. **

**Jaune shouted in utter euphoria. "**_**He never forgets! He never forgets! One bad day and he never forgets! HA HA HA!**_"

Even the terrorists of the White Fang winced from the short video that was displayed, Juniper, on the other hand took some mental notes. This version was probably the best she's seen.

To the others, this was one of the worst they've seen of Jaune. Ruby didn't want to think that her cru- best friend could do something like that. "It was horrible. Why?"

Yang frowned. "He's just like what some of us we're like in that despair-addicted state."

Weiss paled in disgust or was it fear. "A horrendous display especially those last words he said. What did those mean?"

**The video stopped as Lisa Lavender looked displeased from watching what every viewer saw. "Suspect in question is Jaune Arc, former hunter-in-training until he was kicked out of Beacon for committing fraud. Has no living relatives as they had all been killed in a Grimm attack that hunters were late to respond. Mr. Arc was reported missing by the authorities. He has recently reappeared to become the host of a famous kid-show called 'Firefly Fun House.' A number of reported missing kids have been shown in his show. The police are doing their best to find out the connections. The search for Mr. Arc is undergoing but his location is still a mystery. If you have any information on his whereabouts or seen him-"**

**The kid show called 'Firefly Fun House,' started anew with the same introduction. From left to right of the happy sign was a buzzard, a girl in a witch costume and an adorable bunny. The intro song played out. "We're really glad that you're our friend and this is a friendship that will never, never end."**

An awkward silence permeated through the place as mostly everyone was trying to digest all that information. Jaune sat shook into despair, he couldn't imagine a scenario like that. He noticed that his ever reliable partner had snaked an arm to his shoulder, he understood the message. "I'm alright… I just need a bit to recover."

Summer frowned. "To just simply transition like that feels like that other Jaune treats it like a joke."

**Jaune was now holding up a plate that covered his face with his other persona's face mask drawn in a childish-like manner. Images flashed of that vicious version as he slowly pulled it down to show a more angry looking Jaune before popping back to his normal happy-go-lucky expression and chuckled. "Hi."**

Amber was creeped out from the display of utter joy displaced on killer Jaune's face. "Brothers, he's become really, really creepy. How could he just make fun of that?!"

Qrow shrugged his shoulders. "I think the blondie's lost it."

"**Did you enjoy my little secret?" He laughed along with the children's cheers. "I knew you would."**

Pyrrha frowned. "Who would?"

Nora yelled out. "That was one of the worst secrets I've ever seen."

Juniper smiled. "Maybe someone should look at it from a different perspective."

**His head pointed to the plate of the childish drawing of his dark alter-ego. "I like to call him the Fiend. But don't you worry, he's here to protect **_**us**_**. The truth is, people say and do horrible things."**

"How is that protecting? He just killed Cardin, I don't like him that much but he never deserved _that_." Ruby opposed the idea of that Fiend protecting Jaune by killing a person.

Yang growled. "I think this version of Lover Boy has just lost it."

**He looked dejected from saying that. "Sometimes I don't have the confidence, sometimes I find it hard to be brave." He stared longingly at the Fiend drawing. "Especially when I'm all alone."**

Coco shook her head. "A sad backstory to excuse his actions. What a joke."

Amber was starting to get angry. "And how is he not caught yet by the police? He's just broadcasting this whenever he pleases."

"It can't be because of incompetence… perhaps there's more to these skits than what meets the eye." Glynda suggested.

"**But when I do this-" He slowly placed the plate drawing of the Fiend back to his face as the Fiend's growls started to be heard in the background. But Jaune quickly put it back down.**

**His face contorted to one of anger. "I can be **_**anything **_**I want to be." Images of the Fiend staring at the camera flashed before Jaune quickly chuckled.**

Velvet frowned, this Jaune was starting to be really, really leaning on the sociopath spectrum. "He doesn't really show remorse for what he did. He hides it behind another persona to become what he really wants to do."

Jaune sighed in sadness, he didn't really want to see these negative aspects of himself. Especially one so close to his own real world. "I'll be proper terrified of children shows after this."

"**What are you talking about?" Abby asked since she just woke up from the ruckus that Jaune caused. "You just don't want to admit how much of a sicko you are."**

**He laughed hysterically as he stared at Abby. "I'm not a sicko, Abby. You **_**know **_**that."**

"**Who are you a doctor now?" Abby retorted but her response caused a lightbulb moment to happen. He then ducked down and when he came back, he was now wearing a white coat over his clothes, a stethoscope on his neck and a clipboard that he was writing on.**

**After some exaggerated gestures of writing, he looked to Abby. "Ah-ha. The diagnosis is in. Just as I expected, Abby the witch, **_**you're **_**a bully."**

"**Why won't you let me rest?"**

**He started keeling over laughing as his palms hit his knees. "Oh, Abby, your so silly. I'll never let you rest."**

Ruby trembled in fear from how evil Jaune just said that to one of his friends. "He's showing his other side again."

**She looked very sad as her head bowed down. "I can't stand this anymore, I don't want to live in this limbo."**

**Jaune looked back at the camera with shock in his face. His clipboard dropped from his hands including the stethoscope around his neck. "Yowie wowie! Did someone just say **_**limbo**_**!"**

**It suddenly jumped to two kids holding a stick with Jaune behind it, he was now going to play the game of limbo. "Now remember my fireflies. I will always light the way. And all you have to do is-"**

**He turned around and started spider walking to get across the limbo line all with a large smile on his face. "**_**Let me in.**_"

Qrow drank more from his trusty container. "Wonder how much more I have to drink to forget this one."

Adam scowled. "What childish mind games to play to everyone."

Sun scoffed. "It's probably just stuff that he thinks off on the fly."

**The familiar intro played on screen signifying the end of this episode. "We're really glad that you're our friend and this is a friendship that will never, never end."**

**Lisa Lavender just appeared suddenly. "Breaking news, the White Fang is in disarray as several bombs were detonated in several key locations. Menagerie is in a state of terror as several places were also attacked. Key members of the White Fang have been reported missing including Adam-"**

Adam was astounded, he was captured by that delusional human. "Impossible, such an event cannot possibly happen."

Others were astonished too due to the level of difficulty of such a task, Cardin was one thing but a living legend who Atlas couldn't get back alive was entirely different. The Creator simply smirked. "Anything can happen at any time and any day."

**The kid show called 'Firefly Fun House,' started anew with the same introduction. From left to right of the happy sign was a buzzard, a girl in a witch costume and an adorable bunny. The intro song played out. "We're really glad that you're our friend and this is a friendship that will never, never end."**

**Jaune was hammering a sign on the door of the fun house that read, 'Abandon all hope ye who ****EXIT** _**here**_'**, he then looked back and noticed the camera which stopped him working. "Konichiwa. Oh, don't mind me. I'm just doing a lot of handiwork around here in the funhouse."**

**Loud thuds were heard as Rambling Rabbit had a flyswatter in his hands as he was keeping away a hungry Mercy the Buzzard. "Woah, woah, woah. Holy guacamole, what's going on here?!"**

**Rabbit looked up at Bray. "Wassup Jaune, Mercy was trying to eat me again." His head shook left and right. "That ain't right, man. I'm not food, dude."**

**Mercy explained his actions. "It's the law of the jungle, you dumb bunny."**

Coco snarled. "This version of the blonde noodle just pisses me off. He does all this shit and hides it under a children's show."

Ozpin sighed. "Sometimes you can't understand what happens when people snap."

**Jaune sighed as he was disappointed at what his friends were doing in the fun house. "Oh, Mercy." He hit the table which surprised the two animals. "You want me to get the **_**Fiend**_**."**

**Images of the Fiend popped up as the two stopped fighting and instead started shaking in fear from what Jaune just said. He smiled. "I didn't think so. Soooo..."**

**His hands were now gloved with 'HURT' and 'HEAL'. "Let's fate decide." He put both hands on his ears as a myriad of hushed voices rang out causing Jaune to ponder on what was the best course of action.**

Weiss felt disgusted. "This act bothers me on another level. For him to play his other self like that while maintaining a cute persona is just hard to watch."

Jaune grimaced. "Hey I don't like it as much as the next person."

**He laughed as he looked at Rabbit. "It's your lucky day, Rambling Rabbit. The floor is yours."**

**The scene cut to Rambling Rabbit on top of a table as a spotlight was on him in a darkened room of the funhouse. It was like he was a witness testifying on the stand. "I've got a lot to say dude. It's not cool to eat your friends, no matter how hungry you are."**

**Jaune suddenly was behind the rabbit as it continued to talk. "Come to think of it, I don't feel safe here. Maybe it's time for me to expose what's really been going on in the funhouse, dude."**

**He was silenced by Jaune's hand that read 'HURT', the animal was picked up by a now clown nose wearing Jaune who had a bit of clown makeup on his eyes. "Now, why would you go and do something like that."**

Sun quivered in fear due to evil Jaune's new get-up. "Uh-oh, things are gonna go down."

Blake whispered to her partner who still had a scowl on her face which illustrated how angry she was on this Jaune's actions. "What does this have to do with the White Fang?"

Yang shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, i have a bad feeling about this one."

**He laughed as he threw Rambling Rabbit to the floor and grabbed a large mallet with the face of the fiend drawn to its side. Rabbit begged for mercy. "No, no, no, dude. Don't do it, Jaune."**

**Jaune just kept chuckling as he drove the large weapon to Rabbit until he was bleeding a certain red liquid and his insides were showing. Jaune dropped the mallet and knelt down to get his friend. "Rambling Rabbit, are you ok?"**

**He picked him up and looked distraught but then placed a finger inside Rabbit's guts and licked it. "Hmm… it's missing a bit of flavor." A lightbulb appeared on top of Jaune's head. "I know just how to make it even more **_**amazing**_**."**

Neptune turned green when Jaune licked the insides of his friend. "That's Oumdamn disgusting!"

**Darkness surrounded the room, after a few seconds, it turned back on to see Adam Taurus, his limbs were nailed to the ground, while Jaune had his hands on the trusty mallet. The bull faunus raised his head and spat on Jaune but the blonde paid no mind.**

**The faunus then growled. "You will never get away with this. This will only help the cause!"**

**Jaune chuckled. "Silly bull, I'm not doing this for such things as race. It's personal, all about your cat."**

Adam seethed at seeing his vulnerable self and at the admission of the reason of his capture not being about the organization but at the one thing he treasured above all. It nearly made him charge at the screen to strangle this version of Jaune.

Blake was aghast as the pit in her stomach grew, over the course she might have fallen out of love for the hero of the White Fang. Didn't mean she didn't care for him. "... Oh no."

**Adam's eyes changed to ones of deep concern and terror. "No… don't you dare harm my-"**

**He was interrupted when Jaune swung his mallet over and over again while laughing at the top of his lungs. The camera just focused on Jaune's face as blood spattered across it while he just kept on hollering in joy. After a minute, it cut to Adam, now headless, in a pool of his own blood. His body was twitching while Jaune knelt down and placed a finger in his blood and then licked it.**

Silence was present in the theater as some of the lightweights in the crowd puked but was saved due to the Creator manifesting barf bags for them. Others were simply repulsed at this Jaune's behavior and psychopathic actions.

Adam growled at his gruesome exit and then noticed that Blake was shaking in fear whilst being comforted by her partner.

**He jumped for joy. "Yowie wowie! It's **_**delicious**_**!" The kids started cheering as he pointed the bloody finger at the camera. "Which reminds me, I have something to show you."**

**It then cut to Jaune standing with the door behind him as the room looked clean, he was holding a jar in his hand that had some red liquid in it. "Today's episode is brought to you by 'Adam Taurus Bullheaded Breakfast Spread.' I couldn't have done this without the city of Atlas."**

Winter seethed. "Absolutely deplorable, even General Ironwood would never stoop to this level."

**He chuckled. "You will **_**love **_**this new jam. It was kind of hard to grind everything. All my fireflies will enjoy this. Start every morning with a smash."**

Juniper chuckled which earned a glare from Ozpin. "Oh, hush Ozpin. It's a joke that I found funny."

**He then erupted into full laughter. "It's funny how some people who go to Beacon get away with their crimes while others **_**don't**_**. Maybe this is more of these consequences."**

**He smiled at the camera. "And remember my fireflies, I'll always light the way. All you have to do is-"**

**The Fiend growled as all that was heard were him shouting. "Schnee, SCHNEE!" Jaune shook his head and then looked back at the camera and then waved goodbye. "Bye, see you later, Snow Angel."**

Weiss paled in fright as her voice strained due to the thought of what evil Jaune could try to her if he could get his hands on her. "What is that monster thinking of?!"

Ruby hugged her partner. "Don't worry Weiss, bad Jaune will never get you."

**The familiar intro played on screen signifying the end of this episode. "We're really glad that you're our friend and this is a friendship that will never, never end."**

**Jacques Schnee was now standing at a podium as the media was keying on what he was going to say. "I have received word that the heiress of the Schnee Dust Corporation, my daughter… has been kid-"**

Yang felt feeble knowing that her other version couldn't protect that version of Weiss from the monstrous version of Jaune. "How can this happen?"

Glynda felt weak, another student and one with a promising future was caught by this version of Jaune Arc and it looked like it was easy. "Beacon cannot be this incompetent."

Ozpin sighed. "I guess the buff in security does have its benefits."

**The kid show called 'Firefly Fun House,' started anew with the same introduction. From left to right of the happy sign was a buzzard, a girl in a witch costume and an adorable bunny. The intro song played out. "We're really glad that you're our friend and this is a friendship that will never, never end."**

**Jaune was watering without any water with a toy watering can. The target is the fake garden of flowers outside the window of the fun house. Sounds of water could be heard in the background, Jaune then looked at the camera and smiled. "Oh, hey there."**

**He put away the watering can. "As you can see, I'm now into gardening. You know our minds, they're just like gardens… And all yours need is a bit of water-"**

**He then started watering the garden again, he then pointed to the sky. "A little bit of sunshine." He then stopped watering the flowers. "It will then make your ideas grow."**

"**But some ideas are filled with worms." Images popped up of worms infesting the ground that made the kids scream in terror and disgust. "And that is no good."**

"**People throughout your life will always lie to you." He clapped his hands twice as he started thinking. "For instance, I bet your parents have told you that the world was round but have they travelled around the whole world."**

Winter snapped since she noticed he was talking nonsense. "Where is my sister, you freak?!"

Weiss managed to bring her down back to her seat. "Winter, please calm yourself. I am sure that my fate will be revealed soon. I would just like-"

Winter noticed that her sister was afraid due to the shaking of her hands, and then sighed to release these frustrations.

**He shook his head and laughed. "I don't think so. And I bet your teachers told you that we came from the Brothers."**

**He started laughing even more. "But what do they now, right? Me, I know what it feels like-"**

**He frowned as his arms went back and forth. "... to not belong. I know what it feels like to be different." Images of the Fiend hugging himself quickly flashed on the screen.**

Sienna shook her head. "Ok, this is just a nutjob speaking."

"**And that's why I built this place for us!" More images of the Fiend staring and moving appeared before cutting back to regular Jaune. "So that we can all be together!"**

Summer glowered in anger due to how happy and motivated Jaune's voice was when explaining his whole play. "What really caused him to break? For him to create so much chaos along with a children's show of his twisted paradise."

Raven smiled. "Its probably has to do something with these kids and Beacon that caused it."

**All of the various characters with Abby, Mercy and Rabbit now standing up as they stared at the camera. Jaune then removed his gloves, the smile was long gone from his face. "And I want you all to join us **_**here**_**. Where the fun… never has to **_**end**_**."**

**Abby then said. "**_**Join us**_**!"**

It caused the people of Beacon along with Winter to blanch in utter terror over what the witch doll had just said. It wasn't the message, it was the voice. Weiss quivered in horror over her fate in this version. "T… That's my voice..."

"No… it's not possible." Ruby's eyes shone with sadness as tears escaped from her eyes.

**The other two followed suit, as Jaune with his hands outstretched started laughing. He suddenly stopped as he looked at the camera. "People worship what they fear. **_**Fear… is… power. **_**Follow the leader, follow me… my fireflies. Join us..."**

Juniper smiled. '_I like this version of Jaune, maybe if the current became like this then he'd be a valuable piece._'

**The screen faded to black as the last image was that of the Fiend laughing while glaring at the camera.**

**Lisa Lavender once again appeared. "We have a response from Beacon's own headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch, has asked to meet Jaune Arc or what he calls himself as the Fiend. To fight for a chance to get back to Beacon and release Ms. Schnee-"**

Ozpin felt fear and turned to his long-time companion and ally as her face reflected the coldness one had to do in order to not think about what had happened. Glynda looked at Ozpin with a sad smile. "I won't be taken down this easily, Oz."

Qrow grumbled. "Yeah… that would be a death wish to go up against the Wicked Witch of Beacon."

**The kid show called 'Firefly Fun House,' started anew with the same introduction. From left to right of the happy sign was a buzzard, a girl in a witch costume and an adorable bunny. The intro song played out. "We're really glad that you're our friend and this is a friendship that will never, never end."**

**Jaune Arc was excited as the tables were conjoined and the door to the fun house had suddenly disappeared. "Yowie wowie!" Mercy came out of his shoe box while Rabbit appeared beside Jaune.**

**He waved to the camera with a big old smile on his face. "Hi Glynda! You, my teacher, are so, **_**so brave**_**. Seriously it's inspiring. It's also the reason why Mercy, Rabbit, and I are such huge fans of your work."**

Coco glared. "I don't know if its sarcasm or is he genuinely happy about the prof's challenge."

Velvet spoke. "I would think it's the latter Coco."

**He started rubbing his fingers nervously and looked down. "But as for the **_**Fiend**_… **he's not such a big fan. No matter how many times we tell him how super duper awesome you are."**

Glynda growled at his words. "I don't want to hear that from him."

Jaune was frightened at the thought of losing another person in Beacon because of his psychotic version. "I don't like this at all."

**He chuckled and then gave the camera two thumbs up. "Hey are you ready for some cool news."**

**The children cheered which made him smile. "I bet you are. Guess what… the **_**Fiend **_**is officially accepting your challenge."**

**He continued to laugh and then only started to talk after his episode was done. "But I should warn you though… while you may be an extraordinary huntress, Miss Goodwitch. The **_**Fiend **_**is no man… The **_**Fiend **_**is an abomination."**

"That's for sure." Ruby commented, while several in the crowd nodded their heads in agreement.

Yang gave a strained smile. "There's no way that Psycho Jaune can beat Goodwitch."

**His smile left his face as he stared seriously at the camera. "The **_**Fiend **_**is power… The **_**Fiend **_**remembers… **_**he **_**never forgets… what **_**you **_**did to him..."**

Glynda was confused, she was hard on the blonde due to his forged documents to get into Beacon. Maybe overtime her concern became a bit twisted since he stayed and only minutely improved even with the help of his partner. '_For me to create this… if I continued my actions, would it have gone too far._'

Ozpin gave her a small smile. "It can't be just your fault, Glynda. It's probably a multitude of reasons."

**He scowled. "**_**Let me in.**_" **The screen turns to dark as it shows the Fiend laughing while staring straight at the camera. It then fades to black.**

"**This is Lisa Lavender reporting to you that it appears that Ms. Glynda Goodwitch, Headmistress of Beacon, has been found missing. Reports show that the Fiend-"**

Others were in disbelief as Tai's jaw dropped down, "I-Impossible… How?! What's this freak's secret semblance that is causing this?"

Raven scoffed. "Maybe he just plays dirty and does whatever it takes to win like what a Hunter should do."

**The kid show called 'Firefly Fun House,' started anew with the same introduction. From left to right of the happy sign was a buzzard, a girl in a witch costume and an adorable bunny. The intro song played out. "We're really glad that you're our friend and this is a friendship that will never, never end."**

**A long blue table was covered in different kinds of chocolates and candies as one cute pink pig with a red, white and blue headband along with an undersized black shirt was sitting on it. He had some sort of chocolate bar stuck to his mouth. He was groaning in pain as the bar refused to go down.**

**The pig was then shocked as Jaune appeared beside him. "Hi, I forgot to introduce one of my friends, this is Huskus the Pig. He loves to eat in order to cover up his insecurities."**

Blake was confused since it was weird that the show would just show a character out of nowhere to be important like a certain series made by social justice warriors. "Why's he even doing this?"

Winter responded with a snarl. "Because he's having fun making a mockery out of everything."

**He then stood up and chuckled. "Ms. Goodwitch and the people of Beacon weren't supposed to be scared of anything. And **_**IIIIIIII love that**_**."**

**He laughed at his own admittance. "But just like my friend, Huskus the Pig, over there. Who loves to stuff his face with whatever sweets he wants to eat." He grabbed the uneaten bar from Huskus's mouth which caused the pig to create a loud belch.**

**Jaune cringed at the sound and the smell of such an action. He then looked at the camera and adopted a more serious tone. "I'm afraid their actions are just… ignorance in disguise."**

Ruby sneered at Jaune's statement. "You just don't get it, Psycho Jaune!"

Jaune even tried to belittle his other version's words. "Yeah! Take that back, you crazy freak!"

**He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "After all, Ms. Goodwitch invited the **_**Fiend **_**to her doorstep willingly and look at what happened to her!"**

"**Yowie wowie!" He started to laugh hysterically until his face suddenly changed to one of resentment. "I-uh… I mean-"**

**He started to press his fingers to his temples. "We've just been **_**hurt **_**for so long now… And I think it's… Ms. Goodwitch's time to get **_**hurt**_**. The **_**Fiend was **_**coming for her..."**

**Images of the Fiend laughing at the camera along with a bloodied and beaten Glynda Goodwitch flashed sporadically. "... **_**It **_**got her."**

Glynda frowned at the state of her condition and noticed that Jaune's other version did not get any damage. '_Perhaps his power nullifies damage… but his clothes would have shown signs of it. Maybe he attacked me from behind, it was never clear where I would meet him._'

**Jaune looked at the camera and smiled. "**_**Let me in.**_" **It then switched to the Fiend with a hand pointed at the camera as if pointing to the audience. "**_**Let me in!**_"

Neptune shivered in fear. "That shit is just too scary for me, man!"

**It soon faded to black.**

**The kid show called 'Firefly Fun House,' started anew with the same introduction. From left to right of the happy sign was a buzzard, a girl in a witch costume and an adorable bunny. The intro song played out. "We're really glad that you're our friend and this is a friendship that will never, never end."**

**Jaune was waving to the camera while chuckling. "Oh, hey fireflies! I didn't notice you there."**

**He leaned forward and quickly went back to cover his mouth as squeals of excitement were let out. "Oh my lucky stars! It's my first best friend, the leader of team RWBY, **_**RRRRRRUUUUBBBYYY RRRROSE!**_"

The Rose family went to Defcon Five due to his statement. Summer held Ruby in her arms immediately while Tai did the same thing. Qrow sobered up while Yang's hair lit up with rage. Ruby's two other teammates became incredibly defensive on the fate of their leader since they've seen two stronger people lose to Psycho Jaune.

"**Oh, I'm glad you're here, Ruby. I'm so happy that you're ok. I mean-" He had a puppy dog look as he pouted. "You know that I didn't mean it… also I just wanted to… **_**he **_**wanted to see you Rubes. I hope you liked him."**

Ruby quivered in terror. "Why does that _thing _need to see me?! What did I do to Jaune?"

**He then started laughing but then Rambling Rabbit arrived next to Jaune. "Hey, dude! Listen, dude! Ruby Rose! I'm your biggest fan, I want to be just like you when I grow up. You better listen… you have to run, run, run!"**

"_**NO!**_" **Jaune slammed his fist down on the table which spooked Rabbit so much that he ran away. He then looked at the camera and became embarrassed. "Oh, umm… sorry about that. Yowie wowie!"**

**He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Mistakes happen, Rubes. I mean… you should know."**

"**You've made mistakes, and people have forgiven you. I mean you went after Roman twice and all you got was a slap on the wrist. But me… Friends may forgive, Ruby… but..." **

Jaune was confused with what his other version was talking about and why he was so angry. "Did I go after criminals and it caused me to be expelled and that's why he hates Beacon and is just doing this to get revenge."

That caused everyone to pause as everyone slowly looked at the Creator who was snickering. It took awhile for the omnipotent being to stop and notice that the spotlight was on him. "Jaune is right on one part but there's another reason why he became like this."

**He growled. "**_**He **_**never forgets. Maybe that's why he visited you last night. To remind you of what you've done..."**

**He hugged himself. "Who knows… maybe he'll even have more to say to you **_**tonight**_**."**

Ruby squirmed in her parent's grip since it was frightening to hear that she was next and maybe that it was over for her. Yang looked at the state of her sister and growled. "Don't worry Rubes, your big sister is gonna kick his ass to kingdom come."

**He growled. "You see… why was it me that got punished… Guess I wasn't the son or daughter of a crony to be given that privilege. You had a dangerous weapon in your hands while carrying out wannabee vigilantism and interfered with police. Yet **_**I **_**was thrown out for committing one crime while being bullied, harassed, and blackmailed. But it didn't matter..."**

**His serious and angry expression had marred his face. "You always wanted to be like your mother… but you couldn't save me… Your first best friend. I'll let you see her Ruby..."**

**He then started laughing and waving goodbye. "Hahahaha! See you in hell! Todaloo Ruby, see ya!"**

Raven nearly 'eeped' when she saw the look on Summer's face light up with righteous fire and fury once she heard what Psycho Jaune promised he would do. "All because he was kicked out for Beacon that he blamed my daughter. He will pay."

Tai growled. "That fucker's gonna be spitting steel from his ass after I'm done with him."

**It then switched to the Fiend with a hand pointed at the camera as if pointing to the audience. "**_**Let me in!**_"

"**Ruby Rose reported missing after-"**

Qrow's flask fell on the floor as his shocked face was also shared with the Rose family while the Creator looked at them with pity. "I'm sorry but your worst fears have occured."

**The kid show called 'Firefly Fun House,' started anew with the same introduction. From left to right of the happy sign was a buzzard, a girl in a witch costume and an adorable bunny. The intro song played out. "We're really glad that you're our friend and this is a friendship that will never, never end."**

"**We are sad to announce the deaths of Ms. Valkyrie and Mr. Ren-"**

Nora and Ren sat still in silence, from the news it was obvious who had caused it. It did not solve the agony that the blonde knight was feeling at this moment. Now his teammates weren't safe from him. '_Why?_'

He looked at the Creator who adopted a stoic face as he stared at the screen. '_Why would he be showing this?_'

**It suddenly switched to the picture frames of Cardin, Glynda and Weiss were hung over the wall as Jaune lifted a new one, this one with Ruby's picture on it. To its left and right were the pictures of Nora and Ren who had the same doodles on them. All had marks on them or childish squiggles on their faces. He then hung one that was just a frame.**

**He turned around with a smile. "There's always room for one more." He then winked at the camera and laughed while waving. "Hello, my fireflies!"**

"**Hey." He then looked down to see Huskus and Rabbit fighting over something. "Hey, what are you two doing? Hey, Hey **_**Hey!**_"

**The two broke it off as Huskus was holding in his mouth an action figure of Pyrrha Nikos. "What's all this poppycock about?" He then reached in and grabbed the action figure and grimaced.**

Pyrrha frowned. '_This must mean I am next on that Jaune's hit list._'

"**Really... you two are arguing about Pyrrha. But…" He looked at the two animals with disappointment. "You're both supposed to be best friends, partners even."**

**Rabbit smiled. "Sorry, Jaune. We've just become such big fans of Pyrrha Nikos, man. We didn't want to share her, dude!"**

**Huskus squeaked. "Huskus love Pyrrha Nikos. She's like a good tickle in my big pinkie belly, oink."**

Ruby's mood soured when she heard the pig character talk with her voice. "I'm… there?"

"That sick fuck!" Yang exclaimed with anger as she wished to strangle the psychopath that was messing with them so viciously.

"**Alright guys." He dropped down to their level while still holding the action figure in his hand. He looked at them with a small smile.**

"**Sharing, it's not easy… But it's never good to be attached to something. I mean… if you love something too much, it makes you weak. And then you become vulnerable to all sorts of negative feelings like disappointment… neglect, and loneliness."**

Juniper smiled as she appreciated the message while others may have not shared the same sentiments. '_Fascinating… maybe I should cause one of Ozpin's new hunters-in-training to snap._'

**He then smiled at the camera but his eyes told a different story. "I know what it's like... to be abandoned by those you care about most."**

Nora yelled out. "Stop making excuses, you meanie!"

**Rabbit then interrupted his meaningful speech. "Um… that's all really good, Jaune but..." The blond growled at being interrupted but the Rabbit continued unaware of what he was really doing. "We just don't want the Fiend to hurt Pyrrha Nikos..."**

**Rabbit stopped as Jaune stared closer and closer with a cold and unfeeling glare at the poor animal. Jaune then gave a wide-eyed grin. "Well… maybe **_**he**_ **wants to protect Pyrrha."**

Pyrrha shook her head. "I might have to decline that version of protection."

**He then stared at the camera. "**_**He **_**never forgets. **_**He **_**doesn't like to share..." Jaune stood up and then laughed. "But… you two can."**

**He then put two hands on the action figure and snapped it in two under the applause of the kids. "Yowie wowie! Sharing is caring."**

Sun's eyebrows were raised in surprise. "That's one way to use mind games."

Weiss growled. "What a bad sick joke to gain shock value?"

Blake refuted this perspective. "I can't even say if it's shock value if he can prove it outside of the television space."

**He then threw both pieces away and continued to chuckle until a piercing static sound reverberated around the room. His expression went into a cold but angry glare at the camera. "We've been hurt for so long"**

**Flashes of the Fiend's face interchanging with Jaune's face appeared. "**_**He **_**always sees what **_**you **_**did… where were you… I thought partners had each other's backs..."**

**He then laughed and waved goodbye. "See you in hell. Bye bye! He'll see you Pyrrha! Hahahahaha!"**

Jaune looked at Pyrrha who reacted by holding his hand and giving him a smile. "I will always have your back, Jaune. He will _never _be you."

**The familiar intro played on screen signifying the end of this episode. "We're really glad that you're our friend and this is a friendship that will never, never end."**

**The kid show called 'Firefly Fun House,' started anew with the same introduction. From left to right of the happy sign was a buzzard, a girl in a witch costume and an adorable bunny. The intro song played out. "We're really glad that you're our friend and this is a friendship that will never, never end."**

**Abby the Witch looked terrified as she was crying while looking around, Huskus the Pig was oinking and shivering while holding his mouth. Even though there was a delicious and sweet cake, he did not even take a bite off of it. Mercy the Buzzard was horrified as he started rambling. Speaking of rambling, Rabbit's body shook in fear.**

"This is… different. For the first time so far, the puppets are all scared." Juniper raised this point out for everyone to observe further.

Ozpin cupped his chin in deep thought. "Something has happened with Mr. Arc's other version that may have only increased his psychosis."

"**Dude… I can't take this anymore. I'm scared to death… UGGGHHHH-" Rabbit fell onto the table unmoving which caused Jaune to get scared. "Rambling Rabbit, what's wrong?"**

**He then grabbed the rabbit in his hands as he looked to the ceiling. "OH NO!" He put two fingers on the rabbit's chest. "Are you ok?"**

**He tried to hear for a heartbeat or breathing but he sighed and looked distraught. "He's gone..."**

"**... Oh well-" He then threw Rabbit's dead body away as a crash was heard in the opposite side of the room. He then noticed the terrified looks of his friends. "Yowie wowie! What's going on with you guys today?"**

"One of his puppet friends died and he treats it like it's nothing. Man I don't want to ever snap and become crazy like that." Neptune promised himself.

Juniper giggled at this. "It just takes one bad day."

**Abby the Witch answered his question. "We're all terrified about what's going to happen to Yang when the Fiend gets his hands on her."**

Yang's fists turned white as she clenched it so hard from learning that she was next on the Fiend's list. "Now that fucker is going after me..."

Qrow's frown tightened in deep rage. "I'd kill him."

**Mercy also spoke. "My feathers are quivering already. I can't bear to look, it's going to be so much… horror on display."**

**Kids screaming were heard which shocked Huskus. "Horror..." The pig had a burped loudly. "I can't stand horror, especially when watching Hostel on repeat."**

**Jaune chuckled. "Ok, everybody. Just calm down. It's ok to be scared of what you fear." He pointed to himself. "To be honest, I'm scared too. Because there's nothing like going through hell… especially through the **_**Fiend**_**."**

Blake sighed. "I'd be scared too to face that… _thing_."

**Huskus asked. "What… is it like?"**

**Jaune smiled. "Well Huskus, I'm glad you asked. It's like… imagine a world without cookies."**

**Huskus let out an agonizing scream at the prospect of no chocolate. Jaune then laughed. "Only worse."**

**He then swayed his arms. "It's a horrible, terrible, awful place. It was made to inflict pain and suffering. It's a place that you can enter but **_**you can never truly leave**_**. Not without emotional and physical scars of course."**

"**Our good friend, Yang will just have to experience what happened to Glynda… Weiss… Rubes… and Pyrrha. And **_**you **_**will be trapped in there… with **_**him**_**."**

Weiss was knocked out of her scared mindset as a part of Jaune's words were rather perplexing to understand. "Wait… trap? Doesn't he kill and mimic voices into his puppets?"

Ren thought of this new way of looking at the Fiend's phenomenon. "It does bewilder me why he'd use that language on those names but kill on the others like mine."

**Mercy asked. "What's gonna happen to her?"**

"**Well, I'm glad you asked. I think **_**he **_**will always protect this place and… us. **_**He **_**will die on that hill. No matter how strong Yang is… **_**he **_**will always come back. But..."**

**He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think Yang will be so fortunate. In fact, I have a very, **_**very **_**bad feeling that **_**he **_**cannot wait to hurt Yang..."**

Tai growled threateningly. "That Oumfucker better leave my sunflower alone!"

Raven also grew hesitant to show any motherly feelings of protection as she realized this was all just a wishful scenario. '_But I'd torture that Fiend… for a __**very **__long time._'

**Images of the Fiend's face and Jaune's flashed but suddenly the blonde had a lightbulb appear on top of his head. "I have an idea, you guys. I'll go to **_**him **_**and tell **_**him **_**to be nice to Yang. Be right back."**

Adam scowled. "A tasteless farce that only shows that he'll go after the blonde no matter what."

**He then ran away from the camera and after a while came back all winded but smiling. He then started laughing hysterically until he didn't and glared at the camera. "You will pay for everything you did. You can't protect your teammate and certainly not your sister… You're like Ruby, forgiven because of your parents. You extorted, battered, started to drink underage, and destroyed a club but I was thrown out..."**

Yang yelled out in outrage. "Hey! It wasn't because of my parents I wasn't convicted. Besides it was a bad guy's haven, I'd guess the police just simply thanked me and forgave me for what I did."

Glynda's eyes widened in realization. '_All of these kidnappings were because of actions that they made… is this some sort of twisted revenge or sense of justice to hold hunters accountable._'

"_**Let me in**_**." He then started laughing while waving goodbye to the camera. "Bye! See you in hell, Yang!"**

"See you in hell, fucker!" Yang protested against the fate that her counterpart may experience against the Fiend.

**The familiar intro played on screen signifying the end of this episode. "We're really glad that you're our friend and this is a friendship that will never, never end."**

"**Police report finding several bodies of faunus families in a warehouse in Vale. All suggesting that the Fiend and his ever growing followers known as the Fireflies are-"**

Blake's eyes grew in size rapidly with the news of the faunus families. She stared at the ground in sorrow. "No… why the innocent..."

Ozpin's look grew sullen from that new piece of information. "He's growing a following, then the situation has become worse for Vale in that scenario."

Qrow glared at the familiar title card show of the Firefly Fun House. "Who'd follow a nutjob like him"

Juniper answered. "It's so simple… humans always wish for an end regardless of who brings it."

**The kid show called 'Firefly Fun House,' started anew with the same introduction. From left to right of the happy sign was a buzzard, a girl in a witch costume and an adorable bunny. The intro song played out. "We're really glad that you're our friend and this is a friendship that will never, never end."**

**Jaune glared at the camera and then suddenly smiled. "Hi Yang! Welcome to the Firefly Fun House. I think we should-"**

"**Yang, Yang, it's me dude! It's me Rabbit, I wanna be like you when I grow up as a hunter! Time to nut up or shut up." The Rabbit was even dressed up in Yang's outfit as she interrupted the blonde however Jaune simply laughed.**

Yang scowled at the antics of the rabbit and decided to use her catchphrase. "I don't like these mind games."

Ruby asked. "Wait… why wasn't Yang captured yet?"

Summer answered her daughter's question. "It's a game for him. He just wants to play with Yang more than others..." Her eyes shone with a dangerous glint. "If he was real then he wouldn't survive a day for what he did to my family."

"**Oh, Rabbit. I didn't know you were such a good fan of my friend, Yang. Since you are, it has given me such a fantastico idea! Instead of telling Yang what will happen when **_**he **_**meets her, why don't we just show it."**

**It then cut to Jaune having a mic in his hands to announce his idea. "In this corner, playing the role of Yang Xiao-Long, we have the squealer! Give it up for Rambling Rabbit!"**

**Rabbit was trapped in a red cage fit for animals as he was trying to remove the lock on the door but he couldn't escape. "No, no, no! Let me out, dude! I don't wanna do this! I don't deserve this, come on get me out!"**

Pyrrha frowned. "What a joke! To make Yang, a capable fighter into a coward… it's just simply absurd."

"**And in the other corner, representing the role of... **_**Him**_**! The brutalizer, the destroyer, the powerful 'No' Mercy the Buzzard." Mercy came out of the opposite side of the cage as he licked his lips while Rabbit cowered in fear and tried to get out to no avail.**

**Jaune grimaced. "Uh, Yang, you might want to close your eyes. This could get ugly."**

Yang seethed as her hair lit up again invoking the use of her semblance. "Your gonna get your face rearranged if you say anything more, Fiend!"

**Jaune looked away as Mercy bit into Rabbit as his wails continued on and on. Stuffing came out and even hit the blonde Arc in the face amidst the growls of Mercy the Buzzard. "Oh! Oh! Oh no! The humanity, oh no!"**

**By the time it was over, Mercy had some stuffing in his mouth as Rabbit lay unmoving, stuffing was all over the cage as well. Jaune then opened the cage door and tried to get the body but Mercy growled at him. The Arc pointed at him and spoke at a threatening tone. "Hey!... Don't do that." **

**He got Rabbit's dead body and checked for a heartbeat but the bisected body showed no signs of life. "Are you ok..."**

**He then started to hysterically laugh at his own joke. "Are you ok… what kind of question is that?!"**

Winter frowned. "This joke is getting old really quick and I'm truly sick of hearing it."

**He then stared at the camera. "You know, Yang. History has a horrible way of repeating itself. We've all been hurt for so long… Now… it's your turn."**

**He smiled. "Not only will you join us… I think your partner, the forgiven terrorist will also join us… when **_**he **_**arrives to get her too. You can't save them… you can't save yourself. That strong persona of yours will die… in the end you're just a poor, weak, and pathetic rambling rabbit..."**

Yang's semblance stopped as her lips quivered and her eyes widened. '_How'd he… no! It- it- it's not true!_'

**He growled as he stared at the camera. "Speaking of Blake, you think you can be forgiven for running away. I might have even gotten inspiration from you. You ran from your parents, you ran from your lover, you even ran from your team. You think your actions breed good consequences… but oh no, no, no..."**

"**You see you just caused a lot to happen that doesn't work in favor of your side. Running away from mommy and daddy made them look weak especially when you joined the White Fang when they became more violent. Let's not forget your crimes during your service… all good intentions lead to hell, Blakey."**

"**Running away from your lover, who by the way makes a good breakfast spread on my sandwich… It caused him to be even more dangerous, more unforgiving, more extremist. You broke him just like everyone did to me… but you were forgiven because of your parents… **_**Let me in**_**."**

Blake's ears flattened as more negative thoughts invaded her brain and fed into her guilt. However her team leader hugged her and whispered. "Don't worry Blake, that Fiend can not get you from here. And at least you stayed with us when you could have ran away back then."

The black cat looked at the red reaper and gave a slightly relieved smile. "Thanks."

Jaune asked. "What's with this whole parents angle?"

The Creator laughed. "That's part of the whole puzzle, figure that out and everything falls into place behind his motivations."

Summer then figured it out. "Wait… he lost his parents after he was kicked out… so he targets people who he thinks committed crimes in Beacon but were protected by their families or by the school."

The Creator applauded the elder Rose for her deduction. "Amazing, you got it. That is the sole reason for why the Fiend launched this hell."

**He then waved goodbye. "See you both in hell."**

**It then faded in black as the Fiend was now surrounded with Weiss, Ruby and Pyrrha. Their eyes showed no life to them however they were moving around sporadically and suddenly hugged the monster persona of Jaune.**

"_**They let me in… but what about you...**_"

Neptune blanched in fright from the utterly bizarre actions of the three girls to the Fiend. "What in Oum's name are they doing?!"

Coco shook her head in disbelief. "What kind of spell does he have them under?"

**Next to him, Yang and Blake were in a similar state but they were bowing to him. The Fiend started laughing. "**_**Fear is power, follow the leader… my fireflies. Together we shall make a world where the fun… never has to end**_**. **_**Together… in the Firefly Fun House**_**..."**

**A flash of intense white light followed with the girls having disappeared and Jaune kneeling while staring at the audience. "**_**Let me in… let me in!**_"

"That is the end for that particular scenario." The apparent relief in the room was also mixed in with their fear or disbelief, the Creator then smiled.

"Thank you for sitting through, I'm afraid our time is up and I will have to cut this short. You all need to be in your real world, take care, my guests… You will all be back to see more anyway."

With that, the Creator disappeared instantly as one by one they started also vanishing from the room. The Rose family then looked at a forlorn Summer as Ruby and Yang gave her a tight hug.

Summer leaned into the hug as she placed her head in front of theirs. "I will say this again. I am so proud of what you girls did, I just wish that I won't see you in a long time."

The two girls wanted to say more but everything was already said with a look which caused Summer to tear up. "This isn't over yet… who knows maybe I'll see you here again. In the meantime..."

She looked at Yang. "Take care of your sister, Yang."

She then looked at Ruby. "And take care of her, Ruby."

They were supposed to say or do something but they also disappeared from the room leaving her all alone again. She looked behind her and noticed that the Creator had come back. "... Why?"

The Creator turned his head to the side in confusion. "Whatever do you-"

"Why'd you have to show that scenario?! I thought that-"

He gave her an eerie grin that silenced her instantly as he chuckled slowly with an unnatural tone of voice. It stopped after a while as his body contorted and twisted to a freakish degree. His head was now stretched to his chest while the base of his neck morphed to resemble a simple hand puppet. His arms elongated and folded in unusual ways along with his legs.

"You thought that I'd show them all the rainbows and fairy dust, didn't you?"

Summer wanted to answer but kept quiet which caused the Creator to laugh again. "Oh, it would've been boring if I did so. I truly loved it when I showed the despair scenario. Besides, you can't blame me! If you have any problems, ask my father who is sleeping. It's in my nature to trick people into my schemes, especially you."

"I-"

"I am glad you decided to come visit, now I am truly excited for what your children shall do knowing that dear dead mommy is back."

"Y-You used me as amusement for Ruby and Yang!"

The Creator frowned. "You didn't enjoy it because I certainly did so... " He then returned to his familiar human form and sighed.

"I will return you to your own version of the afterlife, once they come back, so will you… Hopefully to give me more excitement especially with your other precious ones."

Summer glared at the deity. "You won't get away with this Nyar-"

The older reaper of the Grimm vanished as well leaving the Creator all alone to himself as he sat in the silence. "I wonder what I should do next. Maybe more comedies… or ooohhh more tragedies are always fun. But boy messing with their memories since they're dreaming is a pain to do but I love doing it… maybe all these years finally turned some screws loose."

He thought of what Summer was going to say and gave a smug smile. "A joker also tried to kill me... but… I am eternal."

* * *

**AN: Well who honestly thought of his real identity, I've been laying the breadcrumbs since chapter 4 and it was noticable in some parts of other chapters particularly the one about despair.**

**What follows this is back to the real world, maybe a fight between one specific team after they've learned from their experiences... who knows. Anyways what comes after that is simply a bit of fate that can go from zero to spring song. (Guess this reference then) It will take me two to three months or hopefully shorter to release the next chapter. I am trying to survive the Corona Virus after all in the Philippines and trying to do well in my job.**

**Have a great day and be safe everyone!**


	15. Back in the Real World I

**AN: Well hello there, this is simply a… series of chapters relating to the real world of RWBY after visiting the theater. I was pleasantly surprised by the reception of the Creator in this dimension and I have to clarify that it is… **

**There's only one TYSON FURY! He knocked out the Alabama Slammer in a dominant fashion. I cried in the Kobe funeral, I will continue to honor his name with bad three point attempts hoping it would get in the hoop. Why'd MJ have to mention the goddamn meme? It made me laugh and tear up in sadness. Also just a rant… why in God's green earth have Makoto Shinkai's films never been nominated for an OSCAR?! They blow everyone's animation from music to story to characters and no fucking mention from the Academy… biased Ghibli fans are at work here with no respect to non-Ghibli films.**

**You've all been waiting for our cast to be in the real world again and what are the consequences of seeing all those scenarios. And it won't be in just one chapter because that would make it too bloated, so it will be a series. Another reason why I'm doing this is because I'm planning something big for when they come back into the Creator's realm.**

**Thank you for your heartfelt gestures of hoping that I'm better after my car crash, I am, luckily I only have a small bruise on my collarbone and PTSD when driving a car and there's a driver who drives really fast to my left. Other than that, I'm fine.**

**Also I have two new reviewers turned editors since Darkness has gone dark. Also I'm afraid of Guikoi's safety being in the land down under with those bushfires (Editor's note: Don't worry guys the fires don't affect me, NigmaShady is just worried). So they are UnlawfulGentleman and the Composcreator.**

**Let us all pray for the Chinese laboratory created Corona Virus to be wiped out from this planet so that we'd all be thankful that we are still alive. Also pray for the ones who are currently fighting to make the cure and those who are trying to survive whilst being infected.**

**Onto the questions from reviewers in a general sense.**

**1)Who is the Creator?**

**Shady-kun: Who knows… to those who I answered for in pm's don't say anything. I'll drop more hints to the Creator so look closer. I'm not going to always point it out for you guys.**

**Gentleman-san: I'm gonna guess Nyarlthotep or some iteration of it. Possibly the Persona Nyarl, since he represents humanity's destructive potential and a lot of your chapters do focus on fights on a pretty grand scale**

**Guikoi-chan: I actually had a chat with Shady about who it was. I will not spoil it, but I will say that I very much like who it is and what Shady's done with them.**

**Composcreator-sama: Honestly, I think it's one of Nigma's many muses. Just a character that came to their mind.**

**2)Will you do any of our requests?**

**Shady-kun: I'll go crazy right now because it makes me feel like I have to do it and I have so many to do. It's what I feel made the best react fic author "ManOfTheWall" leave besides his inspiration having been destroyed because for me either him or they lost what they actually wanted to do.**

**Gentleman-san: I don't blame Shady. Unless that's why you start the story, it would probably get really old really quick to fulfill every one's request to do a reaction.**

**Guikoi-chan: The only time I could see one your requests being fulfilled is if Shady genuinely liked the suggestion. I would do the same. Suggestions are all well and good, but they can get… frustrating in quantity and quality. Some of you have ideas I like, some of you have ideas I wonder why you would ever want that.**

**Composcreator-sama: He will take a look at them, but no real promises on actually carrying out requests. It all depends on their own mind and tastes. Feel free to send requests though. They will probably help their creativity.**

**3)Will you continue the Firefly Fun House Chronicles?**

**Shady-kun: Nope it was a oneshot, I just wanted to show that you can get the really good wrestling promos and turn it into a oneshot or react fic chapter for RWBY. To get into more details, I made the Bray Wyatt promo before his Hell in a Cell Match and I had finished it without reactions. But what took so long besides work, getting sick and the car crash was that I lost the drive to do react fics because I felt it was harder and that other fanfics that were react fics that were copycats of JC of the corn got more successful than mine and it pissed me of. I also got pissed of at WWE for almost ruining the Fiend so that stopped that chapter for a while. Sorry you got a depressed, pessimistic and emotional author to deal with.**

**Gentleman-san: I love the Fiend and was ready for the hype train to ride off. I was informed by Shady that it was a oneshot. Yeah, Hell in a Cell 2019 was . . . bad. Really, really bad and Rollins vs. Wyatt could NOT have gone worse than it did. A really bad ending to what could've been a great match and one that unnecessarily risked the Fiend's character.**

**Guikoi-chan: I don't see why it would continue. Seemed pretty complete to me.**

**Composcreator-sama: I would say this chapter counts lol (Author Notes: Sadly it isn't.)**

**4)Why do you focus on action nowadays?**

**Shady-kun: I like it because it is more fun to do action than stay in comedy and romance. It also helps me write better on how to make a fight scene epic in just words. This is essentially training for me due to my drive for other fanfics to be action oriented. Another reason is my love for fighting, there are ways you can communicate through fists and grappling that words can't tell you. I know this because for 8 years of my life, I practiced Brazillian jiu-jitsu, MMA and Boxing.**

**Gentleman-san: While the romance/comedy-oriented react fics are always fun, it's the action and drama that have the most depth, are the funnest to read and like Shady pointed out, are a perfect way for one to practice writing full fics.**

**Guikoi-chan: Uhhh… because action is cool? Who doesn't love action? Every sane person likes action. Sure, some non-action ones can be cool. I would love a chapter covering the speech that Kotomine Kirei gives Shirou at the end of Heaven's Feel, but I would also want the fight there as well since it's so god damn cool. I want the animation to keep that soundtrack, because Light and Darkness is such a good track.**

**Composcreator-sama: s explained to me, that's just how their mind clicks. They really like action scenes and they are easier for them to write. Not in terms of effort but it seems to come more naturally and effectively to them. (Author Note: There's only one of me who writes it, if there were many then expect faster updates.)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Two people in a familiar office jumped in surprise when their leader decided to slam his fists on his table. What was most unusual was that… a coffee cup that was filled had fallen to the floor and broke into pieces after it was sent flying from Ozpin's hit. He definitely did see cracks on the table along with a medium-sized crater but he was too exasperated to care.

"... You… don't remember what I'm saying?" His eyes looked at Qrow and Glynda, who looked confused.

Qrow blinked twice and drank once from his flask. "Look, Oz… if the Queen was here then I would have expected that Beacon would have been destroyed and all of us were dead. Also there's no way the ones who got Amber would be here. Aren't we too heavily defended and secure that it'd be too big of a risk for a subtle planner like her."

Ozpin let out a large sigh as he tried to think of what had happened. '_So they don't remember several parts of what happened in the Creator's realm like that her pawns are here in Beacon but… I cannot remember their names!_'

Glynda also gave her two lien. "All I remember with any certainty is that battle with the Gods and Humanity, Mr. Arc as a psychopath, and seeing another version of Mr. Arc's parents. Are you sure Oz, are you sure you saw the students get 'infected' by Salem to love despair?"

Ozpin furiously nodded. "Glynda, I am serious about this. I was sure you two would remember but not even Tai and James can figure out a thing. Especially when she was right there!"

Seeing Juniper back in her original form caused some hidden emotions that were once buried under the tragedies and sins that both committed to come bursting out. Especially when there were moments under the rage she was expressing in most conversations they had… there were some repressed emotions that he hoped would come back.

He shook his head to once again focus on the reason why he'd call both Qrow and Glynda for a summation of the events in the Creator's realm on watching Jaune Arc. He looked at both of them. "Anything to learn from Team JNPR?"

Qrow grumbled. "Didn't see anything of importance… though I'm happy that the girls aren't trying to make 'Tai Jr.' become a reality."

Ozpin's eyebrow twitched, he had to calm himself from reacting a bit too violent against his best agent who had his priorities mixed especially since it involves his family. He became a bit jealous of Salem's ability to create allies so easily. '_Must be the whole follow or death sort of aura she now has._'

He looked to Glynda who was his saving grace by answering his question. "Nothing of significance has happened. Mr. Arc is still wearing the device that limits his aura and has been performing better in sparring although he still loses when there is no surprise factor in his favor and when Mr. Winchester is serious. Another point to note is-"

The sound of an explosion and a large crater being created made the Deputy sigh deeply as noises poured in from outside including some from a bombastic girl. "Oopsie! Didn't mean to do that, you should have caught-"

"I AM NOT CATCHING THAT NORA!" Glynda looked back to Ozpin who was already thinking if the incident was covered in their insurance policy.

Ozpin gave a sad smile and a nod which meant that the policy was not covered, the headmaster ignored her breaking her riding crop in fury. This action caused a reaction where Qrow simply quivered in fear, he remembered a time when Goodwitch became pissed and that was when he developed a fear of strict women.

Ozpin coughed in order for everyone to be brought back to the topic at hand. "Now before we were interrupted by Ms. Valkyrie, her partner is not ensuring a well handled use of a hammer in our school. I begin to suspect your observation has something to do with his team rather than Mr. Arc himself."

Glynda gave a small nod and a subsequent clench of her broken weapon. "Ever since we arrived back at Beacon, I would have thought that the disasters seen would spark more training from Team RWBY but they have decided not to improve so far."

Qrow gave his observation after downing another drink from his flask. He had stealthily replenished his liquor from Ozpin's secret stash of spirits. "I think it has more to do with what happened in the last scenario we saw. You know, the freaky puppet man with unknown powers that managed to take our best and brightest along with beating Goodwitch."

Ozpin grimaced on those memories, to see his beloved friends and students get dismantled like that was worthy of a PTSD moment. Glynda digressed. "Nevertheless it seems that Team JNPR has used the scenario of Ragnarok to train and utilize the moves of their counterparts."

Ozpin shivered in terror, he could already tell he needed to upgrade the medical budget for the teams especially if that team was going to use those special moves. Glynda continued her report. "Ms. Valkyrie has been using the gym for six hours a day and is currently waiting for her new hammer that is being created by Ms. Rose. In the meantime she's been trying to use her other version's moves like 'Pancake' and 'Nora's Hammer' along with that deadly combination of the two."

"Mr. Arc and Ms. Nikos have been training for a week now on the rooftop. From what the camera footage has told me, they train in that dual swordsmanship style for hours on end. As of today after his loss to Mr. Winchester, Mr. Arc is asking for the construction of a two meter long katana just like his counterpart used against the evil Mr. Ren."

Ozpin gave a soft smile, he was glad that people used this opportunity to train harder against the Grimm or against any of Salem's pawns. "With only three weeks left before the start of the Vytal Festival, I wonder how much can they truly progress."

Qrow chuckled, "I even saw that monkey faunus who likes to show his own abs practicing with his staff for a long time in the forest. I only heard about it when his team was complaining about their leader being away for too long."

Ozpin laughed. "I think that young man has been dedicating himself to be as strong as his counterpart and beat Ms. Valkyrie..."

His mood darkened out of nowhere. "How am I going to convince the Council that there might be some near fatal injuries from the hands of the students?"

Qrow answered. "Oh come on Oz. That's too easy. They're hunters-in-training, of course leaving with a few broken bones and internal bleeding may be too normal given the situation of a peaceful festival."

Ozpin then stood up and looked down from his tower to see Nora trying to throw her hammer and have it loop back to her but all it did was simply destroy some trees. What she did not account for was that her teammates were going to get hit by the flying projectile.

Thus Jaune upon hearing something strange immediately secret serviced Pyrrha to go down and avoid Nora's hammer. The two teens then stared at each other for quite a while before the redhead Amazon pushed Jaune away, squealed and committed a Ruby by running away in a frenzy.

Qrow glared with full force at the dense blonde. "Fucking blondes."

* * *

"What is this place?" All Ruby could see from any direction was pure darkness, she instinctively knew this had to be a dream. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in their dorm room.

Suddenly there was a small flame that was glowing brightly but she could only see a small glimmer due to the all-encompassing darkness that surrounded it. She followed her gut to go towards the light.

While walking, she could feel like she was being watched, like there was someone looking at her from behind. So she turned around using the speed of her semblance but… there was no one there. Oddly enough she started to hear faint hushes of different voices from all around her but all were telling her the same thing. "Don't stop."

Creeped out from this, Ruby decided to briskly walk towards the light in order to find a source of illumination to not feel so scared from her dream. She would hate for this to become a nightmare, she'd had enough after what she's already seen.

But as soon as she saw the flame in full view, it quickly extinguished… her fear quintupled as she heard a very familiar tune. 'We're really glad you found a friend and this is a story that will never ever end.'

She looked behind to see the Fiend growling in front of her but then suddenly began to maniacally laugh. She tried to move but her newly born nightmare didn't allow her to move at all. The Fiend then grabbed her chin and smiled. '_**LET ME IN!**_'

She screamed as the world suddenly became clearer but still dark since it was at night. Her head shook with ferocity in order for her to gain a semblance that she wasn't in a dream state… that this was her actual room.

It took a while for her hurried breathing to become calm again, she then clenched her fists in anger and frustration. '_That's the fifth one this week of me dreaming about that Fiend._'

The monstrous version of Jaune, who she could admit that the original caused her to feel all sorts of tingly sensations around her body, rocked her to this day. However, that version was just rage mixed in with despair with a tinge of retribution in the name of social justice that felt icky to her.

It isn't Jaune's fault that the last thing they were shown was a version of him going on a rampage. '_Does it really take one bad day to cause someone to do that?_'

Her team was truly reeling from the Fiend since it was them that the Fiend focused on, taunted and later completely destroyed. The feelings of a once knightly Jaune had been stained with a version of an abomination. Blake and Yang who would have liked to have a better relationship with her best friend became strained due to seeing their other versions be played by the Fiend.

She realized she had also stopped going to talk to Jaune about… anything really. She knew she could make many excuses like Pyrrha was now more aggressive in her plans to get her partner to like her. They train for long hours and look even closer than what they used to be before the Creator intervened in their lives.

Another excuse could be the Vytal Festival which meant that her team needed to prepare for the stiff competition especially when it included a more powerful Jaune, the always capable cheat sheet known as Pyrrha, that confident senior with a minigun named Coco... and those people from Atlas. However, she stopped practice to let them heal up from the horrible scenes they saw in order to focus.

In truth, she couldn't see Jaune without seeing the Fiend's mask on his face which made her tense and want to grab her baby. She admitted that she felt glad that when Nora gave her request for Maghild Ver 2.0, that she was accompanied by Ren and Pyrrha since Jaune was resting.

She slapped her cheeks in order for her to wake up from this mood she was in. '_This is ridiculous. Jaune is my first friend and my best boy friend. The Fiend is just from another timeline like X-Ray and Vav in Another World. I can't do this to him since it wasn't his fault. It was that Creator who showed it to us in the first place and why did Mom look like that?_'

Another thing that caused her heart to both soar and break in the Creator's realm was the appearance of her long lost mother who she and Yang deeply loved. Seeing her again and learning of how proud she was removed most of the burdens she had consciously placed on herself to be like her.

It hurt when they left because she wasn't sure whether or not if they returned… that she'd be there waiting or if she'd be gone. But one thing she noticed about her mother were those weird neutral or sometimes heated glares at the Creator. It usually happened when they were shown something terrible like the Infected Despair or The Fiend. '_Does mom know the Creator?_'

She noticed when she looked around that her teammates were sleeping due to either their quiet snores or loud bellows in the case of her sister. Realizing that it was going to be a pain in the morning, she decided to get dressed properly for outside.

Dressed in her usual gothic lolita outfit and bringing a scroll with her just in case. She left her dorm room quietly in order to give her teammates a nice sleep. She wandered around the hallways to escape her boredom until she heard the sounds of the clashing of weapons along with some grunts.

'_It's coming from the roof… it must be Jaune and Pyrrha again._'

She then remembered the small promise she gave to herself to talk to her best friend again. It also piqued her interest to see his progress since he destroyed Cardin and his team. '_Then again he lost to Cardin because he was more prepared for Jaune this time. Jaune also doesn't have any technique or strategy other than use his aura and strength for an advantage._'

She used her semblance to zip her way to the entrance of the roof. She opened the door slowly in order to get a peek and her eyes widened to the size of grapefruits in what she saw was going on. '_They've been doing this for a week… what?_'

Jaune and Pyrrha were… sparring but to her it looked like an actual fight. Pyrrha was dressed in her combat attire while Jaune was wearing jogging pants with no top present. It wasn't the more pronounced musculature of Jaune that caused her to stumble, it was how they fought.

Jaune had used his strength to gain an advantage by kicking Pyrrha's shield when he noticed her spear was close to hitting his gut. The aura-powered strike caused the redhead to fumble backwards as she then rolled out of the way to avoid Jaune's strike that was going down towards her. Crocea Mors impacted the ground and caused a small crater to be left at where Pyrrha was supposed to be.

Jaune gave Pyrrha no quarter as he chased after her and lunged with his sword. But the veteran of arena-type matches quickly used her shield to parry the blow leaving the blonde wide open. Jaune tried using his own shield to block the thrust of her spear from hitting his chest, but it was a feint.

The Amazon decided to jab his knee causing him to fall forward from a loss of balance, she then quickly grabbed his sword arm and tossed him over her back to the ground. The impact caused some spittle to escape from Jaune's mouth but he rolled out of the way from another thrust that could have hit his head.

They then went back to consecutive clashes of sword versus spear and shield versus shield. Jaune tried to gain an actual hit on Pyrrha but her experience showed as she was able to counter his strikes and launch counters from angles that kept him guessing. Ruby was astonished to see how fast Pyrrha could mecha shift her spear to a sword whenever Jaune was getting used to how she was using a spear.

Her swordplay would force Jaune to go on the defensive as those precise and quick strikes caused Jaune to use more of his aura to stem the damage. The blonde was covered with bruises on his arms, chest and neck but… he looked happy. She looked at Pyrrha to also notice that she was elated.

The two continued to fight against one another but the momentum changed when Jaune performed a shield bash towards Pyrrha's shield and kicked the armament out of her hands. He ate a powerful spinning back kick which would make Roe Jogan jealous. This caused Jaune to groan loudly in pain while his body flew to the railing.

She knew that Jaune would feel that throughout the day even with his absurd aura being used to cushion the blow and heal the damage. Ruby realized that Jaune had dropped his sword after getting kicked by Pyrrha.

Said girl dropped her spear but she wanted to throw common sense out of the window when Jaune dropped his shield. The smiles on both partners shined brighter with the moon's light illuminating the roof since it was setting. '_Are they gonna fight bare handed?_'

Both lunged at each other quickly that it caught Ruby off-guard, she thought they would wait for the other to make the first move. Jaune launched a quick jab with the hope to throw Pyrrha off or possibly test her reflexes. However, Pyrrha moved under the punch and appeared to the side, to give a left straight but it was blocked-

'_By his knee?!_' Jaune had raised his leg to protect his abdomen so that Pyrrha's punch would only be able to strike bone instead of muscle. Pyrrha's small showing of a wince told Ruby that it had worked. '_That stance is from Mistral… I think it's called muay thai._'

Jaune then stuck his foot out as if knowing that Pyrrha would retreat or be hit with a counter. The redhead subsequently fell but easily rolled through but the blonde knight did not relent with a hard roundhouse kick using his right leg that had blocked her initial strike.

The undefeated champion buckled a bit but what surprised Ruby was that she didn't look fazed at all. She wasn't rattled by the hit because she had leaned her body weight into the side to take the blow. Pyrrha threw a straight right where little Jaune would have been if he hadn't quickly blocked it with both hands as his leg was able to return to the ground.

Ruby was surprised at the not so clean match however her eyes quickly noticed more action when Jaune spun around in the opposite direction to give his own spinning back kick. But Pyrrha noticed this since she grabbed around Jaune's calf and stood up to try and drop an elbow across the side of his knee.

She then lifted her arm and rolled to Jaune's back while she still had a hold of him. But the blonde was bigger in stature, so he yanked her a step forward, breaking her balance for a moment and kicked up with his free leg.

She had blocked his strike, but it was a veritable mule kick with the earth itself giving the blonde leverage. Her feet left the ground for a moment as she flew back, again off-balance. Seeing this chance, he turned to his belly and pushed off with his hands to throw himself forward. Jaune leaped forward with his fist cocked back.

But the red reaper noticed that Pyrrha's eyes shone with a predatory glint and her smile looked feral. It was as if an Alpha Beowulf was staring down a helpless bunny. She saw Jaune hesitate and grimace which caused him to cover from her spartan kick that landed on his forearms.

The blow caused him to land back on the ground as Pyrrha chased after her opponent. Jaune however turned to Pyrrha and threw an elbow as Pyrrha covered herself. She then grabbed the inside of his elbow with one hand and used the other to hold the back of his head.

In response, he pressed closer to her and used his weight to cause some problems to Pyrrha. He wrapped an arm around her waist and used the other to grab the back of her neck in order to avoid being thrown. Pyrrha drove the point of her knee to the inside of his which caused him to wince.

A single fluid motion occurred with her using that leg over the outside of the same knee she had hit and turned her hips sharply. Jaune once again found himself flying over Pyrrha's, he tried to scramble once he hit the ground but the redhead plopped herself on his stomach with her butt. She then jerked his head back and pressed her knuckles to his throat, if a certain blonde was here she would remark with one word. '_Kinky._'

In other important matters, the fight had also taught her one thing. Jaune was not a pushover anymore and can fight against them. Also Pyrrha was really scary if she decided to fight and to her eyes, not hold back. '_I need an anti-Pyrrha plan._'

Jaune sighed as Pyrrha stood up and helped him up with her arm. The two partners then decided to sit down while being close to one another and facing the late night sky. This caused a feeling of envy to course through Ruby's body but it died due to shock at both of them laughing.

Pyrrha had wiped her tears with her hands which shocked Ruby since she never saw the ever polite champion explode like that. "What in Oum's name was that supposed to be?!"

Jaune stopped laughing and inhaled deeply to give a smile. "Hey I just wanted to surprise you. I thought it would work but-"

"You hesitated because you felt like it wouldn't work and were afraid of the consequences." The guilty nod from the blonde caused the redhead to sigh as she placed an arm around him.

She looked at him and gave her partner a small smile. Jaune was surprised at how proud her expression was of him. "Jaune, there is never a problem in trying new moves in fights. It can mean victory or defeat just like any other move. But hesitation can cause even defeat with the best of warriors..."

She looked back at the night sky with a serene smile on her face. "But I am so proud and happy about your progress. You might look at yourself that you haven't improved since the time you trashed Team CDRL. You might have even thought you have reverted to the time you had no actual fighting experience."

Jaune winced which made Pyrrha continue. "Let it be known that you have. It's been a long time since I have been pushed this far… actually since the time I first competed in Mistral. I've missed it… Some of the others in our class are too scared to spar with me or too certain of their defeat. I am glad that you are neither and try to not only improve but have me improve as well."

Jaune gave a small smile as he was reassured by his partner that he was not letting her down at all. "What are partners for anyways? I'll always help you like you helped me."

Her hold grew tighter as her head now rested on his shoulder, they both enjoyed these moments when the fight was over and they could bask in the presence of the cool and quiet night or in most cases the early morning. They never talked about fighting or new moves or even school… they simply enjoyed being in the presence of each other.

But today was different, it had been a week and now one day passed since by their guesses it was two in the morning. They had six more days to prepare for the Vytal Festival and face opponents who have had different abilities, different training and in different environments. Nora would never let it go if they didn't win first place especially with the prize being able to afford tons of pancakes.

"Jaune, it's time for me to see if you have been able to do _that _technique."

Ruby was curious on what technique could Pyrrha be talking about but Jaune on the other hand stood with absolute determination and a confident smile. "Don't worry Pyrrha. I've been swinging my long weapon up and down with these hands everyday since we started. I think I'm going to be able to release it to you today."

Pyrrha gave a smile but Ruby blanched, ever since those *ahem* near-adult suggestive situations happened with her and the blonde knight. She had gotten better at catching and understanding them. So when Jaune said those words, it caused her to tilt towards something more rated R since she knew that Pyrrha and Jaune were together for a long time and 'training' on the roof for a week and a day.

If it wasn't like that then those set of words to describe his training… '_It just sounds wrong, Jaune!_'

Jaune had not decided to grab Crocea Mors but walk towards the door which caused Ruby to panic a lot that she had been caught but he moved to the side of the door and there was a long sack. '_Wait… when did he get that and what's in it?_'

She was surprised to see him reach in and pull out the sole item in the sack which was a long katana that was half the size of a person due to the blade's length. Her eyes widened in recognition. '_That's the one that old Jaune used to fight evil Ren. Don't tell me he's been learning to use that._'

Pyrrha whistled in appreciation. "That looks beautiful. It's almost like the one we saw in Ragnarok."

Jaune nodded his head in agreement. "It took six days of hardwork from the Weaponsmith in Beacon to have this bad boy made. I still can't believe he followed my instructions to the letter. Even told me that this was the most fun he's had in a while so the blade would be hard to break."

Jaune then got into a stance as the long katana was raised above as if the blonde was going to swing downwards. The blonde knight had realized a very key important aspect to the technique he was about to do. He will probably never have the same drive to train to the point of near death that his swordmaster self had. Nor did he have enough time to actually use his new weapon efficiently and masterfully in technique.

But what he did have-

His aura exploded which nearly made Ruby give away her hiding spot. For his partner, she was overjoyed by his own decision to choose his own path to improvement and success. Jaune had swung his sword downwards and quickly switched course to slash upwards.

Ruby was astonished. '_He did it… He did that technique but how? And why did he use his aura like that?!_'

Jaune felt relieved that he was able to do it, it meant that those days when his hands were bloody were worth it. He had a new tool in his arsenal however he realized the drawback of such a technique. The result was him collapsing to the ground in exhaustion as Pyrrha quickly arrived at his side and helped him sit back up.

Through his heavy panting, he realized his next mistake. In order to reach such heights by using the technique, his muscles would be strained to torn pieces due to the strength and speed if done normally but he had aura. He enhanced his muscles to the absolute limit whilst healing them when he knew they got damaged by suddenly stopping and quickly unleashing an upward strike.

'_You can't go against those scientific mumbo-jumbo about laws without getting hurt._' However, Jaune was happy he was still able to use his talents and ability to create a loophole. Now all he had to do was get better. Not only to find his limit in how much aura was necessary to use the technique efficiently but also to see if he can use the technique in different ways to further his fighting chances.

His dream was to be as great as his old alternate self had shown in beating a god through pure skill and perseverance. In tribute he would carry on his legacy and use it to protect others. Even if it was fake he still felt he had almost followed the original. '_Besides who says that a fake cannot contend with the original._'

Pyrrha immediately said something to him but all he heard was the constant ringing in his ears that made it hard for him to interpret what his partner was saying. He responded by nodding his head and Pyrrha raced out of their training spot by crashing through the door and running downstairs. He knew this because by the time she bursted towards the door, the ringing had stopped.

He gave a smile knowing how caring his partner was truly made his heart warm in joy. He then heard a whoosh like sound and saw Ruby in front of him. To his first friend and eventual best friend after that encounter within a crater caused him to give a tired smile. "Hey Rubes, what's cookin'?"

Ruby was very nervous about what to say, her emotions were all frazzled up. She was impressed and awe inspired by his fight with Pyrrha along with showing off his new move that he learned in the Creator's realm. She was scared that he would find out why both her and her team weren't talking to him. She was angry at herself for not being there to see Jaune train and give her support.

Ruby gave a timid squeak. "Nothing much… the moon is beautiful, isn't it?"

Okay, rooftop, do your job correctly. It should be easy to swallow up a fifteen year old girl in order to hide away from the awkward situation she just created. If aura can cause you to have clones and shoot magical blasts, why couldn't it do that now? Her brain had panicked yet again thus leading to really bizzare connections to explain her choice of words.

However Jaune just looked at her funny before sighing. "Yeah it is. I'm kind of sad that this means me and Pyrrha will have to cut our training short. I'm dead tired from just one try."

Ruby exhaled in relief that he didn't question why she was there or if she saw his training or why'd she say those words. Thank Oum for dense- "So why'd you stop talking to me, Rubes? I get it if you guys were super focused on the Vytal Festival but Pyrrha tells me you guys haven't practiced."

Ruby wanted to scream obscenities at the brothers for allowing Jaune to have a little more social awareness. '_Why? We were supposed to be the best socially awkward buddies!_'

Jaune motioned for her to sit down with him and she did so although it took a while. He then stared at her with a small knowing smirk. "It's because of the Fiend, isn't it?"

Ruby's bashful nod only solved Jaune's suspicions, but he knew he couldn't blame them. Hell he was getting nightmares for three days ever since they came back about his other version. What was weird was that it was all from a first-person view.

It showcased himself committing those atrocious acts towards his friends and the people of Beacon, and he couldn't move or go against the dream. '_It's the only reason why for three days I didn't want to speak to Ruby and her team because it scares me that I did such things to them._''

Ruby was about to say her piece but a comforting hand on her head caused her to be silenced from any noise. Jaune gave a smile to her. "It's been hard on you, hasn't it."

Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks but she will force them to not go down. "I do not blame you Ruby. But you should always remember that's him and that I'm me. I was even afraid that I could become him. I want to believe it will never happen but I do not truly know if I have that one bad day. So-"

"Will you still be my friend so that I will not become like that?" His question was answered with a Ruby tackling him to the ground and hugging him tightly as she sputtered some words here and there.

Words like 'dumb', 'of course', and 'I'm sorry' were more of the understandable ones. His shoulder and back were also getting wet due to tears that were dispensing out of her eyes. Ruby was bawling her heart out and all Jaune could do in response was hug her back with one arm while his other touched the back of her head.

"There, there. It's alright. You can just make it up to me at lunch time." Unbeknownst to the two who were having a moment was Pyrrha hiding behind the ajar door as she listened and saw the two.

She should have been jealous, at least the past version of her should be. But over time, due to the scenarios, things have changed and she was looking at her relationship with Jaune in another way. She'd also been more spirited in trying to woo him and spend more time with him without turning into a stumbling mess.

She saw her progress through acts like being able to talk normally with Jaune, being less motherly towards him, training him even more seriously, not minding Jaune talking to other girls, and being able to not turn to a tomato at the sight of his more improved body thanks to her training.

She could have interrupted them but she felt like the two of them would be able to settle their fears. She knows it took three days in order for Jaune and her to sit and talk about what they saw. It warmed her heart, seeing the two of them togethe given how anxious her partner was about his own nightmares along with hers regarding the Fiend.

'_I also felt happy about us. Not at being together like a couple but that we still have such a strong bond together. I don't know if I love you Pyrrha and I can't make a decision yet… but I can try to get to know you better. Even if we don't become a couple, I'll still fight to become the bestest friend you need to lend a hand or to be a shoulder to cry on. If we do become a couple then I will know that at that moment, I will be really happy to be beside you._'

Pyrrha smiled and slowly walked downstairs amidst the tears and pleads for Ruby to calm down. '_I think I can give Ruby this moment. I have what I wanted, a chance that will run for a while until both of us decide. For Jaune to know me and the chance for me to be with him._'

* * *

**AN: That's the end for this chapter, may you support this fanfic even with an irregular updating author handling this.**


	16. Back in the Real World II

**AN: Hello welcome to another chapter of Being in Real Remnant or Back in the Real World where we see the RWBY cast trying to go through their daily lives with the Vytal Festival coming ahead which probably is the next chapter before going to Nya- I mean the Creator's realm.**

**Unto questions that me and the editors will answer (Editors please place your answers here)**

** is your overall impression of Volume 7?**

**Shady-kun: Meh to be honest but better than Season 6. **

**Darkness-san: I loved it. **

**Gentleman-san: The show's beginning to feel a bit repetitive without reprieve. I understand each volume has a "season" and once again I believe we're on Fall (like volume three; it seems to come with the general feeling of a lack of hope), but I'm honestly beginning to get tired of the constant "no matter what, the bad guys win. The good guys might get a small victory, but the bad guys still make greater progress towards their goals and can still be called the victors." It's getting a little old at this point. Maybe I'm impatient but some visible progress towards an inevitable conclusion would be nice. Otherwise - animation, music, overall character design, fights, the semblances (**_**especially **_**the semblances) - are all pretty great.**

**Composcreator-sama: Honestly, mixed bag. On the one hand you've got main cast getting reasonable upgrades and improvements along with brand new characters with returning ones exposing/creating new dynamics that affect our main cast. On the other hand it seemed like it was dragging at first then followed by a sudden rush! You know what I mean? I think it will be easier to judge once the whole show if complete**

** is an anime that people love that you hate?**

**Shady-kun: I truly think the second worst anime out of my 13 years as a fan and over 300+ anime and 200+ manga that I have read. Evangelion is the second worst anime I have ever watched. Due to not only the horrible character development, theme and fandom that thinks it's a godly show. I am not denying it's impact to anime because its legacy is truly amazing but to make it in the same realm as shows that are truly wonderful pieces of art is horseshit. From the fans defending how the theme is deep and the images are deep, yeah if you make shit that's deeper then it becomes deeper shit. If the collective is all that truly mattered then the individual which was its foundation is rotten due to the characters having no development except regression. In reality, it is just a story about a dude who wants to bring his wife back and then fucks up everything to accomplish that goal. I hated Shinji, Asuka, Misato, Ritsuko so much along with Ritsu's mom for being so annoying to watch. Also a bad ending is still a bad ending, it's so bad that when Darling in the Franxx tried to recreate it in a happier and less hopeless tone, the studio thought it was good. Sorry for the rant but I really hate Evangelion. Especially since my mood worsened upon learning that SJW anime nation or Crunchyroll has decided to animate Tower of God, why couldn't it have been BONES!**

**Darkness-san: I recently got into My Hero Academia and I loved it. Season 4 was amazing and the show itself made me more emotional than I've ever been in a couple days than I have in most of my life. An anime I don't like is HunterxHunter. I just couldn't bring myself to watch it after a couple episodes. **

**Gentleman-san: Despite the large fanbase, despite assurances I watched it wrong, that I need to watch it **_**multiple **_**times to really get the full experience out of it . . . the Monogatari series. I think I got to Kabuki- before I finally said "fuck this, I am not enjoying **_**any **_**of this and like fuck if I'm going to have to watch something that's actively making me mad rather than not even clicking **_**twice.**_" **I tried and it's just not for me.**

**Composcreator-sama: Now that's a Hard one. I've never been a "mainstream" kind of guy. Yeah I'll watch shows that are popular, but only because I want to watch them, not because of others. There are plenty shows that I don't watch because I'm not interested. To use the word Hate makes it even harder to answer. If I could narrow it down, it would have to be between blatant bordeline incest anime, DxD knock offs like Sister Testament, and Isekai that have the EXACT SAME PLOT!**

** do you think of those guest troll reviews that are making their way to the top of this community's best or highest viewed stories and authors?**

**Shady-kun: Honestly it's just clickbait and I'm already desensitized to that. I won't turn off guest reviews because sometimes it's not all about small pp energy of rage flames directed at me. I've received some great criticism over the years from guests that offer a brand new perspective and sometimes these assholes want to hide their identity because they don't want to expose their small pp.**

**Darkness-san: There are troll reviewers? They're still around?**

**Gentleman-san: Well this is embarrassing. I don't generally read guest reviews unless the review exceeds two to three paragraphs so I wasn't even aware of the situation.**

**Composcreator-sama: If I see trolls or flames, I just ignore them. Especially if they criticize my choice to do and how I do it. I've got my own Real Life obligations you know!**

** do you update slower than all the other RWBY reaction authors?**

**Shady-kun: Because real job + procrastination = late updates. Also it's just me who's writing the chapters, none of my editors actually write along with me yet. So there's also that. I'm also thinking of doing some non-reaction fics but I haven't truly done the whole framework of the story like I've done here even if it may seem random.**

**Darkness-san: Real life troubles, class, work, or even just procrastination. Even lack of inspiration. I have a google doc filled with RWBY fanfiction ideas that are fully fleshed out but I just don't have the motivation nor the time to write them out. **

**Gentleman-san: Me personally? Between my job, my social life, adult responsibilities, wanting to spend time with my wife and what free time I do have, I just don't have the time to write fanfiction at the moment. I'd love to, but something would need to change workwise or I'd need to adjust my personal schedule (and that's not something I'm really keen on doing at the moment). I'll write eventually (and RWBY is amongst what I want to write), but that's for the future. Honestly, this question will probably always have the same answer no matter who you ask.**

**Composcreator-sama: We are human, that's why. We are not robots who can plug and chug with any bit of input. When we write something, we want to put our hearts into it. I have out right told a client that I could not do a commission because it was not something I could write with real drive. So I think that quality over quantity is key here. Not to say that those with more frequent updates don't do well, its just that the format they do allows for faster updates. **

**So I hope you all will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"_Status report._"

"Beacon still has not suspected us as being the perpetrators however I have noticed the increase in Atlas security and overall presence of Ozpin in the CCT tower."

"_Have they figured out the virus?_"

"No ma'am. We have installed all possible safety nets just in case they do actually find it. It will remain hidden, I can guarantee this ma'am."

A satisfied sound like a purr came from the other line as the one who served the Queen was worried. Due to the unprecedented situation of the Creator showing their partnership although she was sure that the deity didn't reveal anything. '_Ozpin is not this patient when it concerns my mistress being in her territory especially after what happened to Amber._'

'_Be vigilant at all times, I do not trust that… god. He seems like the type to meddle in anything. How are your plans concerning Jaune Arc?_'

Cinder bit back a grimace or else her mistress would see and conclude that on that particular front, she was failing. She also had to bite back on her anger since the mission was being obstructed by a rather more aggressive Pyrrha Nikos. "It is in progress however there are some difficulties-"

'_How so?_'

"The main one ma'am is the intervention of Pyrrha Nikos. Ever since the trip to the Creator's realm, it seems that the bond between the two has strengthened. This in turn caused her to be more confident in steering Jaune Arc away from me for 'training'."

Salem smirked. '_Well we can't have that. Think of it as an additional mission to sabotage this relationship. Not only could we get the allegiance of a powerful prospect but we will also ruin Ozpin's plans. I have a feeling that he will create a substitute for the maiden that you nearly captured in the form of a talented warrior. Do not fail me, Cinder._'

She gave a curt nod. "I follow your lead my mistress."

Once the scroll call was done, a blackened hand slacked in tiredness. Sometimes she was exhausted in these games she had to play with him. '_It always ends in the same manner no matter what he does. I win and then he dies and comes back. Then this pattern repeats for another thousand times._'

She was literally unstoppable since the only ones that could have stood a chance to destroy her and end her misery succumbed to the mortal coil or stopped trying to save the world from the Grimm. But the one thing that shook the Queen of the Grimm was that a deity had decided to place her in his game.

There was something not right with how he is a Creator yet could still have such a foreboding presence of dread- "It's not nice to talk about people when they're not even in your dimension you know."

Her spine tingled with terror as every fiber in her being knew that something was truly wrong - as if existence itself was bleeding. She turned behind her to see a smug smile on a face with no other discernible features. She did not want to yelp or scream for that would show a sign of weakness. However, the Creator simply gave a toothy smile.

"So you called for me honey. C'mon speak your mind out, what-"

"What type of monster are you?"

A discernible silence echoed in the room as the smiling face turned to a deep, deep frown and all around her it was turning into darkness. "**So I'm a monster… you are partially correct in that assumption.**"

Suddenly her entire reality drifted away, she tried using magic or her Grimm but neither responded to her wishes. It was as if the universe had decided right there that all of her power was for naught against a god. Truly she was but an ant in the ever tiny space of the cosmos. Her body shivered in fear as the face slowly materialized outside the wall and the body part grew into a relatively normal human figure but it-

"**Am I scaring you, Salem?**" It's limbs and neck twisted and contorted into bands as its body chest grew into enormous sizes with its abdomen caved in. The fingers grew into little mouths that opened to reveal slithery tongues that were simply licking the ground wherever he moved. They even touched her toes and started to laugh repeatedly in a monotone type of voice.

The face was distorted as if it went eight hundred degrees to any side, it didn't make any sense! "**Oh no! Are you trying to do something? I'm afraid you're mine now.**"

She couldn't look away even when tears were already escaping her eyes as she prayed to even the God of Darkness, one of the brothers, to save her. "**They will not save you… especially when I am more powerful than them.**"

She cannot believe- everything- what- who- "**Boo!**"

A sudden gasp escaped from her as she found a sharp pain from the back of her head. She touched it and noticed that a viscous liquid coated her fingers. She sighed in exasperation over the incident of slamming the back of her head to her throne when she woke up from her nightmare. It wouldn't kill her but the pain was an annoyance.

Her mood did not change however when her scroll started ringing calling for her immediate attention. She had wanted Cinder's report on Beacon especially after their encounter with the Creator along with the different scenarios of one Jaune Arc. She was really invested in the opportunity of the Fiend working for her especially if he was going to turn to destroy Ozpin's creation.

She had grabbed the scroll and knew that Cinder would not speak out of turn and would allow her to ask first. "Status-"

A strange sense of apprehension took hold of the Ruler of All Grimm and its ever present creator that replaced the God of Darkness. Her trepidation caused her to become silent from even continuing her sentence.

"_Mistress?_" She felt like she had experienced something really similar and that truly terrified her to her core. She immediately hung up the scroll call which possibly would confuse her minion but she knew she could not tell Cinder of her fear of a scroll call.

Her eyes then widened in abject horror as a twisted face appeared in front of her. It simply smiled while staring directly at her. At that moment, she felt so little that her existence was just insignificant to forces beyond her comprehension even if she was truly immortal.

"**Awwww… you didn't go through with it this time. I was hoping you wouldn't understand your glitch in the matrix after the tenth repeat. I liked it when you actually didn't wake up after the eighth repeat and stayed in the nightmare for a long, **_**long **_**time.**"

'_Tenth… repeat._' The face simply dissipated from the fabric of her reality but she heard a monotone repeating chuckle. "**Do not disrupt any of my goals, dear little Goddess of the Grimm. You do not understand what you are messing with.**"

At that moment, Salem cried… and she didn't feel like it was wrong for her to do so.

* * *

Team RWBY was finally training and going over all their moves with specific names attached to them. Ruby was sitting on the grass thinking of other new moves that they could use when she noticed her team was staring at her. "What?"

Yang gave her a smile since she was glad to be able to release some steam. "Nothing much Rubes. You just look happier ever since yesterday. Did that wake up the old Rubes to kick the sad Rubes away."

Ruby's face became flushed like a cherry due to remembering the moment that made her heart feel relieved. The warmth that exuded from the blonde knight nearly sent her reeling to which only her tears seemed to have cooled it off. She did not want to think of the fact that he was half naked, no she did not. She didn't want to become like that lewd version of herself that kissed Jaune and her sister at the same time.

"It was Jaune that helped me." She nervously replied and she didn't notice the sigh that escaped from her partner's mouth or the glowering expression of a cat faunus and the strained smile of her sister.

For both girls, these feelings brought upon from the scenario of Jaune Arc, who they did not think of before that situation became a double-edged sword. His bravery and kindness both affected their hearts but it also had an influence on their minds whether or not their feelings were real for the real Jaune Arc.

Everything became even more complicated when seeing their alternate versions having either more exciting, more tragic, more happy lives with the blonde. It then devolved into a sense of apprehension due to seeing the more crazy version of Jaune Arc… being treated like that only made them ask a question. '_Beneath all that niceness, does he hide some hate for us..._'

It was ridiculous for such an idea to foster since it was only another version of Jaune Arc where he had one bad day and decided to go crazy on Beacon. In truth, he could have done it to anyone else. That explained their hesitation in having more contact with him, but now they felt the slight twitches of envy encapsulate their hearts.

"That's… amazing, I knew Lover Boy would be there to give my sister some _comfort_." Although she felt jealous, it wouldn't deter her from some amazing teasing material especially when Ruby looked like she wanted to duck her head in the ground to avoid more teasing. '_Heh. I still got it._'

Blake asked. "Besides that why are you trying to give us more team moves to do. Isn't it enough?"

Ruby shook her head. "Against the competition we're facing? I'm afraid we might not even reach the two versus two portion."

Weiss scoffed at the notion, it was evident to her that Team RWBY had an advantage in individual ability and team chemistry due to what they have faced ever since Initiation. "That is quite the absurd claim. Who besides Coco's team and Pyrrha's team can beat us."

"Well we don't know about what Atlas is bringing to the tournament. Pyrrha told me that most of the teams in Mistral were competitors in the tournaments she dominated." Ruby answered in kind.

She continued although what surprised her teammates was the look of fear in her eyes. "Then there's Jaune's team that's… broken."

"Broken? What do you mean by broken?"

"It's like in a video game, Weiss. They are just too overpowered, we got Pyrrha and Nora and Jaune-"

"Jaune? I believe it with Pyrrha as an undefeated champion and Nora who finally got her hammer to come back to her thanks to technology developed by _you_." Weiss venomously stated that fact which caused Ruby to sheepishly rub the back of her head. Her partner couldn't fault her when it came to cool advancements in weaponry. Oum, she was doing the same to her baby especially since she just finished Maghnild Ver. 2.

Weiss looked like she swallowed a lemon due to thinking that Jaune had the skill capable of making his team broken. "I admit that the fool has a nice power up and his aura is no joke. However he lost to Cardin because he was surprised about his opponent. You'd think after all that experience one could soak up from watching himself in the Creator's realm, he'd actually improve."

"He hasn't improved Weiss, he excelled. I can even say he can give Pyrrha a run for her money." That statement from Ruby shocked all three of her teammates. They looked to see if maybe the gothic reaper had overreacted or had made his accomplishments in this realm into a hyperbole. But her face revealed she was telling the truth.

"How?"

Ruby looked at Blake and sighed. "I saw him face against Pyrrha. Although he didn't manage to get a solid hit on Pyrrha. She became serious guys, both when fighting with their weapons and hand-to-hand."

That scared the three, Pyrrha was already a pain when she was trying to lightly use her skill and strength in the spars. They still haven't been able to beat her which was a blow to their prides as capable fighters. To hear Jaune fighting evenly with a serious Pyrrha… it also scared them to know they will be competing with a more motivated Pyrrha.

Ruby noticed their dumbfounded looks and decided to hammer a nail into their sanity of a coffin. "He can also use that Tsubame Gaeshi that his older version used. He can probably even use that long katana as good as his normal sword. Pyrrha can probably use her dual wield like her alternate version as well."

"WHAT?!" All three were once again astounded due to the unbelievability of such progress being made.

"We're gonna lose aren't we." No one wanted to answer Blake or respond. Team RWBY just decided to train even harder. It would be tragic if they got stomped before the two versus two portion.

Will they?

Meanwhile, in another portion of the forest explosions rang out that scared the other Grimm from following their natural instincts to attack humans. Since these humans were doing so much collateral damage that they felt in their best interest was to just go away.

"I'm just glad that we don't have to pay for any more damage. Ever since what happened in Beacon I just want to-"

"There, there Ren. You just have to be more careful about Nora's antics with her hammer." Pyrrha tried to give some comfort to her teammate but his glazed look was all about surveying the many craters that were in place around their spot of flat land.

Ren somehow was praying to the Brothers that Nora was able to perfect the technique. His obsessive compulsive tendencies wouldn't survive until the opening round of the Vytal Festival. They were getting tired of finding non-damaged places to train. '_It's hard to train when seventy to eighty percent is filled with craters. Although Pyrrha has no problem with it since she incorporates it in her training._'

He then looked to see a half naked Jaune with his aura-eating device which controls his large amount being gone from his wrist. He was now using it to heal and enhance his body to perform the Tsubame Gaeshi more effectively without running out of power to fight others. So far he's been only able to use it twice before falling to the ground exhausted.

In order to improve his technique, he has been swinging his long katana down and up swiftly since they've started. He'd also seen Pyrrha give some tips to their blonde leader to which he took to heart and stated that much progress was made. To the silent member of Team JNPR, he could see that the only progress that the Amazon was making was in looking at intently was the musculature of Jaune Arc.

Him and Nora were also happy to see their relationship improve to a more natural kind of way. Pyrrha didn't look that thirsty whenever Jaune showed his body or she wasn't prone to jealousy when other girls talked to Jaune. Perhaps it was those scenarios where they were together that made her more confident in simply treating Jaune as a better friend and a warrior to spar with.

Luckily his obsessive compulsive tendencies didn't ring for Jaune but then his eyes widened when Nora threw her hammer, as it circled around in an arc back to her. She immediately caught it and with all her strength brought it down on her victim known as grass.

The immediate impact caused a larger crater than what Team JNPR was used to especially with the incident of electric charged cluster grenade. Nora then cheered victoriously which meant she was able to now use Pancake. She had mastered Nora's Hammer after five days of intense training but just wasn't able to use it as a swing instead as a crushing blow.

"I DID IT!" An enthusiastic reaction from Nora caused a chain reaction of claps from her teammates. Even Ren did so because even though he had so many migraines due to her trying to master the technique… he still got caught up in her cheer.

Jaune gave a tired exhale but then suddenly got into position and performed the Tsubame Gaeshi without getting too tired. In response, Pyrrha was now holding two katanas, one was shorter than the other. The redhead then effortlessly went into a routine of strikes that her counterpart had done against elder Jaune along with the same version using it to slay a god.

Ren gave a smile. '_I have major hopes we are going to dominate this tournament._'

* * *

Cinder Fall is a dangerous woman with a keen intellect and somewhat broken abilities, so long as she did not encounter a certain set of eyes. But the destructive and manipulative woman was at a loss when Salem had ordered her into not trying to have any contact with Jaune Arc until after their plan was a success in toppling Beacon.

'_It must have been me but… was she crying?_' It was unfathomable to even utter or think about. Her mistress who had once filled her nightmares for many years looked like she found something quite bone-chilling and was hanging on to not burst into a crying wreck.

She looked at her three minions in a moment of examination, two of them were of no noticeable change after the scenarios. However Mercury Black was the most affected especially after his fight with a God. The assassin was conflicted from his actions such as sometimes not following her orders unless a direct threat was made. He also had conflicting emotions that threatened to undermine the plan. '_If I did not need him for this plan then I would have killed him from the moment he defied me._'

She was grateful that even with Atlas' increased presence in terms of security along with Ozpin's meddling into a lot of affairs. They still haven't found the virus that would undermine most of Ironwood's fleet and cause so much panic and distrust that the rest would be easy pickings for the Grimm.

It was quite a shame for her not being able to see Jaune Arc's fighting ability especially outside of the Creator's realm. She wanted to ask why her mistress would instruct her to do so when she would have thought making him turn to their side was beneficial to the cause. She wanted to call Salem out on her hesitance to even talk about the blonde knight. But she didn't want her skin to be ripped from her bones, however she still instructed Emerald to watch Team JNPR.

They were the biggest threat to their plan of destroying Beacon along with getting Amber from Ozpin's hidden location. She was confident of her fighting ability, however many x-factors in the team forced her to reconsider a plan to face them thus removing any capability of them interfering.

She didn't know the progress of Nora in being able to use her godly counterpart moves and if she was that strong to pose a threat. There was also Jaune Arc and his ridiculous aura. But the one she was most excited to test was Pyrrha Nikos who she had a very strong inkling would be the replacement for Amber. This was reinforced when Emerald had told her that the champion was following Glynda Goodwitch to Ozpin's office late at night.

After hearing loud explosions in the distance to which the location she assumed was coming from the forest. It couldn't be the monkey exhibitionist since from their intelligence he had stopped working out due to the behest of his own team. It couldn't be Team RWBY because from what Mercury reported they had already returned from their training. Which meant there was only one answer and that was Team JNPR.

She looked at Emerald and Neo although with the latter was with a veiled smile. The mute shivered in terror which only caused her eyes to burn with joy. "Neo, dear, could you bring Emerald to where Team JNPR could be training. I expect her to be back safe and sound or else our mutual friend might find himself a bit charred."

"Emerald, I need a comprehensive report about Team JNPR's weaknesses and strengths. I don't want to be surprised if we will have to fight them."

Said green haired thief accepted her new mission with a nod. "But isn't the virus supposed to be able to work in our favor."

Cinder agreed with the point that her minion made. "I would agree with you, dear Emerald. However the system of the Vytal Festival can still be overrun by Ozpin himself to create his own matches for his agenda. Even if we are in a low profile, our team can still be used as a test for the undefeated champion."

"Wouldn't we be able to beat them?" Mercury asked.

Cinder gave him a chuckle. "Only a fool would be so confident to see victory without any intelligence of the enemy. The scenarios have also thrown any conventional reasoning of improvement out of the window. If the Valkyrie can use near strength to throw a bigger hammer and it can come back to her, if Jaune can be as good as his elder self. Then we will have problems, do you understand dear Mercury."

Although her tone was as if a person was sonning another person, Mercury couldn't argue because he saw the point. Team JNPR which was the team where his sex god was… they were a dark horse even with Pyrrha Nikos. His fight with Pyrrha in the combat class were of two fighters fighting at a bare minimum, he'd not like to fight her when she's completely serious.

After a few minutes, Emerald returned with Neo, both ladies looked quite shell-shocked as if their favorite manga series had just ended. Cinder immediately asked for the report to which Emerald simply replied. "... We're kinda fucked if we fight them."

* * *

In the ever present darkness, only a traditional Japanese-style mat was laid out in the nothingness. A table was laid out in the middle of this large mat wherein on the other side of the Creator was a small plate containing a few small sweets. Next to the plate was a cup of steaming green tea.

The Creator smiled towards his work, it was hard even for him to remember the formal tea ceremony especially to welcome his _guest_. "Not a lot of people appreciate the classics."

Appearing from the darkness was a very beautiful woman whose very pale skin illuminated the surrounding area. Her white kimono, blue sash and a sheathed katana only illustrated her unnatural grace. Those black eyes of hers simply held amusement along with affection for such a gesture.

She gave him a bow and proceeded to drink from her cup. The Creator was anxious to learn of the result of his creation. His worries were relieved when she simply gave a satisfied sigh. "I do miss those old traditions even if I am not a person."

The Creator chuckled. "Well I would like to go into-"

She gave a chuckle that seemed to have uncharacteristically shut the Creator up. "Fufu, I think I'd like to have the first dance."

Her glowing expression quickly changed into one of emptiness, the Creator started sweating bullets. It was as if someone was looking at a void of nothingness which creeped him out being one of creation. "What do you think you are doing?"

The Creator sighed before showing his real and twisted form but the woman he was talking to gave no reaction whatsoever. "I'd ask on what is _something _like you doing here?"

"Fufu, a weak attempt at trying to change the topic. But I will indulge your query, simply put I see what you are trying to do. Because of seeing it, I simply do not like it. I will confess that upon seeing your grotesque being, I have the urge to _cut you_."

The Creator in his mangled body turned back into normal, it seems that his attempts at intimidation wouldn't work. '_Why did I even try it since I know what __**it **__is?_'

She gave another sip of her cup of green tea that still continued to give off an aroma that should have calmed the deity but it only made him more nervous since she hadn't acted. "What is it about my plan that you hate?"

She gave a small smile as if one was saying that he already knew what she was talking about. He gave her a twisted smile since the light in his eyes grew in joy. "What's so wrong about seeing their potential?"

She sighed and took another sip of her tea before laying the cup back on the table. "It's not wrong per say. I enjoy any creature seeing it's potential whether positive or negative for there is beauty in it that fills the loneliness I deal with. However, your version is only focused on one particular aspect of potential which humanity does."

The Creator sighed in exasperation after her comments. He looked like his feelings got hurt with a large pout on his face. "But isn't it amazing seeing all of that. Can't you understand my love for humanity because of what I like to see from them."

"Then what happens when they are all destroyed."

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Then I move onto another species in the cosmos. The only reason that it hasn't happened is because of that god awful special force that somehow makes it even between me and the opposition."

She smiled at that. "You can also include me as another reason why you won't be able to destroy all of humanity. Just like you love them for another reason, I do too."

He gave a grin. "I didn't expect something like you to be so attached especially since you are the physical embodiment of nothing. Was it because of that plain glasses wearing boy and the cute daughter?"

"Nope. Other things came into existence that I had met. An annoying vampire, a stubborn Master, an annoying little girl who wants to kill swordsmen, and an exuberant kouhai slash Buddhist monk. It makes my existence bearable even if it is so short."

The Creator then revealed his true form and couldn't even be satisfied with even a look from the woman. She had just decided to drink the rest of the tea from her cup. "**Then maybe I can pay them a visit and-**"

"Fufu, your arrogance knows no bounds. For one that is deemed to be omnipotent and omniscient, you are too weak and too shortsighted to see in the direction you are implying. Have you not noticed the changes in _your _dimension? If you haven't then I suggest any action onto people that I care about is very _unwise_."

"Wha-"

He looked around and his jaw became slack, his reality had changed without him even noticing it. The once darkened plane of existence had metamorphosed into a field filled with all sorts of flowers with the radiant and warm sun bearing down on the two. To the Creator it was a bitch slap to the face and a reminder on who she really was.

Her confident smirk detailed that she truly loved his jarred expression. What truly caused his eyes to widen in fear was that the katana was now unsheathed. "I could just _end _you right here but I think your face was the perfect offering one can give."

In order to save face, he began to spout out threats. "What if I have the True Ancestor along with the twenty seven apostle ancestors fight you with no inhibitions?"

She thought of what a battle would entail but simply smiled which unnerved him. "Then I would welcome the brief moment of fun before it will be cut."

"What about all my brothers and sisters against you?"

Her smile did not go away. "The result shall be the same. Do you think I will be scared of any of them since I am the origin of everything therefore what is my existential fear?"

He refused to accept the fact where whatever situation he thought of would simply cause her to remain unharmed. "Then what if I wake up father? Bet that would ruin your plans!"

She simply chuckled and answered in a sarcastic tone. "Oh dear, whatever shall I do? Not that sleeping ball with one eye."

"Fufu, puh-lease, you'd be erased from existence the moment he wakes up even if you are his actual progeny. As for me, I would simply remain here in the fabric of reality unchanged or untouched. As for my plan, who says I can't just simply go to another dimension. Every magic comes from me therefore I can do everything but I will not because I am not interested. I can merely wish it all back into existence since I am the original. But I won't do it since you won't even use that action."

She stood up and unsheathed her katana and turned away from the Creator as he looked despondent that nothing worked against her. "If you continue down this path, I will not hesitate to nip you in the bud."

He gave a morose laugh. "Then I welcome you to come see the show."

She nodded her head. "Maybe I will, so long little dreamer."

The once beautiful landscape had turned dark again as the Creator was left in his own realm while he thought of the encounter he had just had. Truthfully, he thought at the moment she appeared that he would have simply never existed. His other descendants fell to her blade so easily that it was the first time their kind truly knew what fear was like.

But it was almost time to bring them back, he wondered how they would react to her presence if she popped in without any warning. She could easily overpower him along with destroying any new progress he was hoping to make. He gritted his teeth in frustration as his warped body thrashed around in anger "**That damned [Void]!**"

* * *

**AN: Yup that's the end of this chapter, next one is the end of our cast being in the real world. Afterwards we get to go back to seeing what the Creator will do to the RWBY characters. However someone is in his way and I think you guys can guess on who it is. I laid out all the hints of the Creator in this chapter, if y'all don't get it by then… oh well. See you in the opening of the Vytal Festival where Team JNPR will face their first opponent**

**So here is the framework for the next reaction chapters and with that I leave you all to comment via review or pm or get angry that your suggestions were not given any chapter:**

**Spy X Family**

**Kizumonogatari Part 1-3**

**KonoSuba**

**Chainsaw Man **

**Gintama **

**_Zero to _ Feel to _ Hollow (this will take a while to go through the light novels, anime and movies. But it's the one I will treat with utmost care like Record of Ragnarok)**


	17. Back in the Real World III

**AN: So this is the last of the real world chapters, I hope you guys really enjoyed this mini-series in Watching Jaune Again. I felt relieved I wasn't doing reactions all that much. I just like to make ones where there is no concept of reviewing what was placed on the paper. We're nearly cracking 1000 follows, never expected my story to do so well because I try not to do what others do. I also got to 500 reviews, and I hope this number was more but I'll take what I can get.  
**

**I'll be taking a break from updating, this is due to my work making me very busy. I promise I'll get back as soon as possible. I'll also have to be looking at other requests and how can I integrate it into the framework of the reaction chapters found in the last chapter. **

** 1\. What is the best author you've read from in FanFiction?**

**Shady-kun: None other than Parascious, used to hate him until I decided to give his other stories a try. In Time and Holyman are classics with Fate:Kill, Hero and Sword, Vasto of White, Stay Cooking and Magus Among Ninjas. He is the best in terms of evoking emotion through action, and to do so without a lot of words shows his ability. He always updates within 4 to 5 days and the stories I mention are all in progress and he cycles through them. He also understands the most complex anime of all time… the Fate series and seamlessly is able to crossover with other anime that amazes me.**

**Guikoi-chan: Oh my, this is a tough question. You ask that but my brain just freezes and goes "wat" and I have no real ability to think further on that question. But if I had to answer I would say Mallobaude. Especially his Monster Girl fic, where Jaune goes to Salem's special hidden Academy and has to hide that he's human amongst Grimm hybrids. Many of which are RWBY characters. Ruby is a Grimm/human hybrid, so is Weiss and Yang and Blake (god is she creepy, but I like her). The romance is very… organic. It makes sense in the character's interactions that Jaune would become the love interest of Ruby, Weiss and Blake. I haven't read the more recent chapters, only up to chapter 30 or so, so I'll have to get back into it. Plus Mallobaude has a ton of other one-shots and other stories focused around romance that I find to be very sweet and interesting and I love. Check him out if you have the time.**

**Exiled-san: I agree with Guikoi. Mallobaude and Imyoshi for me. Whenever I read one of their stories, I just feel relaxed and happy. It makes my day better when they update or upload a new story. **

**Gentleman-sama: Oh boy. I guess if I have to answer, I have a few. FoxOnPie, who's the author of "Neither a Bird nor a Plane, it's Deku!" - a My Hero Academia/Superman DC crossover story which is absolutely phenomenal, my personal favorite story for quite some time now. I'm also a fan of The Infamous Man, who's currently writing "Amazing Fantasy" - an MHA/Spider-Man (Spider-Verse) crossover which is also really good with all the promise that FoxOnPie's story has and then some (TIM's also the author of "Just An Unorthodox Thief", a Lupin III/Fate/stay night crossover and "A Different Kind of Truth", a Steel Ball Run/Persona 4 crossover). Otherwise I love Darth Marrs' Star Wars stories (although his Harry Potter aren't bad either), joe6991, The Dark Scribbler and even though he's nine years inactive now, Ruskbyte wrote some of the best Harry Potter fanfic I've ever read. If I had to choose just one, I'd probably say FoxOnPie.2. **

** 2\. What is the worst trope in Fanfics**

**Shady-kun: For me personally… it is the Gamer because honestly it gets really old, really quick. Plus for me it is a pain to read when I know that even small actions will cause someone to become overpowered really quick. I also hate the manhwa it was based on because it got boring after chapter 30 when I realized there's no more stakes that the MC is gonna be troubled by. But the Gamer made me love Solo Leveling all that more because it was an antithesis to the former. Another trope is probably the cuck/NTR because it's simply a fantasy that others want to do upon other human beings. To me that is disgusting for a dude that doesn't currently have a relationship with a significant other, other than my two hands. The last is simply the angst filled fics that made me remember my emo days that I realize now are just a phase in life where hormones dominated my actions.**

**Guikoi-chan: I don't believe there's a "worst" trope in fanfiction, as anything can be made to be good. Even Shady's hated cuck/NTR (I hate it too) trope. I mean, if it's used to generate conflict that is masterfully written and compelling then it can be done well. So I can't say there's any real objective worst trope in fanfiction. But I can answer that question on a more subjective lens. I would have to say… Hmmm… Mary Sue. Yeah, I'll go with that. I despise the Mary Sue/Gary Stu trope. Though this applies to all media and not just fanfics. And it CAN be done well, such as One Punch Man or Fate/Grand Order. For example with F/GO: Ritsuka can be said to have many Mary Sue traits, but I wouldn't say he's 100% one, just close. After all, he's undergoing fucking PTSD during the Lostbelts from what I've heard, gained from the Singularities and the… events, that lead into the Lostbelts. (Author's Note: Lostbelts make you into Kiritsugu Emiya.)**

**Exiled-san: For me, I'd say that it's when everyone betrays the MC and the MC turns all emo. Don't get me wrong, sometimes it can be very well written, but most of the time; it's just the MC turning all badass and suddenly the author makes up an excuse for the MC's friends. They suddenly feel so apologetic of their actions and the MC either forgives them and adds them to his harem or tells them to screw off and continues to be an edge lord about it. **

**Gentleman-sama: Harems. You have to have one **_**hell **_**of a story for me to get over there being more than two love interests. Mostly because it just generally devolves into porn and is usually a side dish to Gary Stu/Mary Sue fics, where the MC can never experience this thing we like to know as conflict because the asshole's too powerful and there's never any sense of drama. Which I hate. But not as much as harems. There are a few out there that I've liked, but they're so few and far between that it hardly matters.**

** 3\. What do you think of reaction fics making their characters go back into their real world?**

**Shady-kun: It's a challenge and a break of pace and also a breath of fresh air. I don't see many use this to an advantage. It adds stakes to the scenarios that the characters react to and develop their mindsets and perceptions from. It's effects then can be placed into the real world of Remnant for an actual effect of the reactions.**

**Guikoi-chan: I am fine with it for the most part. Of course, it counts on how it is done. But that can be said of anything so at that point it's just splitting hairs. I would say so long as it doesn't last 25 chapters or something absurd to the point the fic changes direction from a react fic, then I'm fine with it. Actually, going from a react fic into a… well, "proper" (for the lack of a better term) fic might be interesting, if done well.**

**Exiled-san: I don't know. I've never seen it done until now. If done right, then it would be interesting to see. **

**Gentleman-sama: It depends on how it's done. What Shady's doing, I like - the characters using what they've seen to better themselves. But anything else? I can't see myself getting behind it. The only reason they should return is to train, not carry on any plot. If a reaction story ever makes a full return and expects me to keep reading the story though . . . probably not going to happen. React fics should be just that: reactions and when it's over, the cast is released back into the wild so to speak.**

**Although I will admit that generally speaking, I prefer react fics to stay within the "multiverse" realm just because it helps things flow a bit better IMPO.**

** 4\. Which has the best fanfic community**

**Shady-kun: From what I've seen, probably the Fate/stay night community and the RWBY community. Because they're not so toxic and at the same time very reasonable and capable of dialogue unlike Naruto which makes authors have to follow a set of guidelines in making their stories in order to become successful.**

**Guikoi-chan: I'd agree with Shady on this. The Nasuverse (Fate and other stories by Nasu all take place within the same general 'universe' with differing timelines, so it's called the "Nasuverse" for short) community and the RWBY community are pretty decent. I'd also say the JoJo community if you can get around our nagging, "welcome to spoiler town-ness" and absolute shitlord memery. Every fandom has its horrible disgusting tumor-like filth in some parts, but I would say if you can avoid those parts, these fandoms are really good.**

**Exiled-san: I also agree with my friends above. People from the fandoms above are surprisingly chill and if they like your stuff, then they're really supportive. Just don't get involved in shitting on their ships and you won't have a bad time. Fate and RWBY are my favorite series followed by My Hero Academia.**

**Gentleman-sama: Favorite fandom? Either JoJo, Star Wars or Worm (web serial written by Wildbow). Considerably less drama than a lot of other fandoms and while they do have their flaws, it's always fun discussing the series in question. My Hero Academia's up there too (as is Kingdom Hearts and the Soulsborne fandom) and despite the fandom being long-dead at this point, Buffy the Vampire Slayer will always have a special place in my heart since it was Buffy fanfic that got me into fanfic in the first place, twelve to thirteen years ago.**

**I'm gonna be showing one part of a tournament arc, so I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The roars and cheers of the common populace of Remnant celebrated for the day of the Vytal Festival. The large parade made by Atlas gave them a sense of security from the seemingly eternal threat of the Grimm. But they didn't come here for merrymaking and peace talks, they came here for a release in the form of competition of those who were skilled and stronger than them.

The floating stadium was now ready to see some action after the beautiful speech from Beacon's headmaster. A rather thin man with an air of wisdom surrounding him carried a mug of coffee in his hands. The one next to him was very proud of his amazing moustache and proudly showed off his gut. They were there to announce the first match of the Vytal Tournament.

Peter Port proudly announced to the adoring crowd of citizens for who he thought were cheering for him. Now he would have loved to go on and on about his tales however a little roadblock in the form of a riding crop had prevented him from doing so. "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Vytal Festival."

He soaked in the approval of the crowd like a gladiator determining if they were entertained. He stroked his mustache with renewed pride in his speaking ability. "I would love to tell you all about my wondrous self however it is time for our new generation to show off their hard work to us all. I hope you are ready for our first match, now watch the big screen for the terrain that these young warriors will take combat in."

The big screen revealed a series of images in different areas of a circle. The images lighted up in random times to give the audience some suspense as to what kind of stage they'll see the fight occur in. A snowflake, a tree, a blade of grass, a flame, a rock and a lake all lit up before ending at the blade of grass. The amazed expressions in the audience showed how excited they were.

The stage suddenly shifted from a normal looking area for sparring and combat, a flatland if you will. It had suddenly sprouted into a grassland with little hills within random areas of the entire stage. If one were to understand how such a scenario had occurred, the best way to explain it… is don't question it. If it worked in the series of **mon then it worked here.

Peter Port continued his introduction. "Now pay close attention to the screen again for the teams that will open this beautiful festival off."

The crowd looked back to the giant screen as an assortment of team names popped up with some intense background music accompanying it. After a while it glowed to reveal the name of Team NDGO along with the members' faces to the crowd. A show of pyrotechnics occured as the team left the entrance and arrived on the right side of the stage. They waved the crowd with in turn support was returned to them.

"Feast your eyes on Team NDGO, fan favorites in Vacuo, they were the ones who won the Freshman Tournament in Shade Academy and are looking to impose their will onto the Vytal stage. Now for their opponents!"

Once again the screen lit up with different names, in a different timeline, it would have been a team from Vacuo as well in order to give an underdog story. However things have changed with the Creator appearing, along with new motives from third parties to see if their plans can continue even with interference from the huntsmen-in-training.

Therefore it was only reasonable for the malware to select a team that had two of its members being targets in the grand scheme of Remnant. It stopped at JNPR as the crowd erupted in raucous joy upon finding out that the tickets they spent so much money on was going to be well-earned. Seeing the undefeated champion at the start was sure to bring their enjoyment up although Team NDGO looked like they swallowed a lemon as they cursed their luck.

Every person in the tournament knew that besides Team RWBY who were always in the news for their adventures against the White Fang and Roman Torchwick, the one team to avoid was Team JNPR. The obvious reason was Pyrrha Nikos but now her partner was technically a monster due to his absurd amount of aura. Add a stealthy ninja and a girl who caused so much property damage with a penchant for breaking legs, their hopes of making it to the finals had dropped considerably.

Team JNPR arrived and of course everyone in the crowd cheered for Pyrrha who had decided to abandon her trusty sword and shield. The other students in the audience were perplexed by the decision of dual wielding two katanas, the one on the right hand was longer than the one on the left.

Jaune was not wielding Crocea Mors on his back. His knightly armor was replaced with normal clothes that one would wear if they were just going around Vale. The big change to everyone was that he was using a really long katana that was strapped to his back. Lie Ren had not changed but when eyes locked onto his partner, Team NDGO just wanted to quit right there and then to throw in the towel at the seventh round if one were to say.

Carrying with one hand was a hammer that should not be humanly possible to even lift. Larger and wider than any person can get, the only truth that Nora's right arm muscles were bulging and straining showed that she was truly holding the weapon fairly easily since she looked quite excited and happy to show off her new baby.

Inspired by Mjolnir, Magnhild Ver 2.0 had the same size as her divine version in its subdued form. However it was still very big for any normal huntress to carry unless they were Nora Valkyrie. The peppy leg breaking nut was thanking Ruby for her genius smithing by placing thrusters in the back of the hammer since she wouldn't use it to smash into people. But don't worry folks, the grenade launcher was still there.

The crowd just wanted to see these two teams fight, it was a guarantee to them that this new generation would breed new hunters to protect them. Bartholomew Oobleck took over the mic from his compatriot. "On this historic day to the Vytal Festival, put your hands together for the first match in the tournament. Team NDGO vs Team JNPR!"

The ruckus of the crowd seemingly surprised both teams except for Pyrrha who was used to this response back in Mistral. Flashbacks to those times reined in her head for they brought some bad memories of the Invincible Champion, all of those were dissuaded when she felt a warm and soft hand hold the back of hers.

She looked to see her team leader and partner who was more confident than before smile at her with a knowing look. "Come on Pyrrha, let's have some fun."

She gave a relieved sigh. "Alright, Jaune. It's time for you to lead us into battle."

"Yup… so let's start things off with a boom."

"START!"

Not one member from each team moved in order to not fall into the other's trap. Nervousness racked up in Team NDGO since they didn't know what Team JNPR had to offer. Their anxieties increased when the leader talked to the girl with the behemoth of a hammer as she jumped for joy.

Nebula felt it in her bones, Team JNPR would be making the first move. "It's coming girls!"

At that moment, the first sign of action was from Nora charging towards them. Dew wanted to use her dust in order to make the Valkyrie change course or think twice about just rushing to the front door so to speak. Octavia wanted to combine her teammate's wind dust with fire dust however it could possibly burn any part of the stage thus making it into a detriment to fight in.

Nebula and Gwen wanted to simply dodge and then eliminate through ring out thus turning it into a three versus four fight. However, Nora did the unthinkable as she raised the hammer with two arms whilst the gigantic weapon was coated with lightning. Without warning, she swung downwards after reaching the halfway point of the stage.

The results were jaw dropping to both the audience and Team NDGO as the force was only multiplied through Maghild's new thrusters turning on. The impact caused a large portion of the grasslands to come flying out of the arena. All that was left was maybe twenty five percent of the area for the all female team to operate. In front of them was a large crater or a chasm that wasn't that deep.

The problem was if they traversed it by jumping across, they'd be susceptible to being attacked from a defenseless position. If they tried to jump down and then climb back up to where Team JNPR was, they'd lose the high ground if a fight were to occur. They couldn't come up with a sound strategy and her teammates still had their brains ajar from that ridiculously powerful move when a weird sound filled the silence.

'BOOP!'

It was through instinct that Octavia and Dew weren't blown away, the former had made the secret service jealous by diving the latter away from where they once stood. An explosion rang out as debris flew everywhere. Nebula cursed the Brothers for their situation, a broken hammer with a grenade launcher. She didn't know of their chances with Nora since she was able to lift and smash her new hammer just like her old one.

Several boops rang out with Team NDGO evading the blasts the best they can, it didn't save their hair and skin from the dirt though. Gwen was nearly thrown out of the stage by two consecutive blasts that happened right in front of her. She was saved by Dew who used her wind dust in order to propel her teammate away from certain elimination.

"Thanks." A more irritated tone came out of the mouth of the black haired acrobat, it wasn't aimed at her teammate but it was at their enemy instead. Dew was also angry that she couldn't waste too much of her wind dust. She was in a bit of a conundrum, if she used her wind dust to create a cyclone in order to stop or redirect the grenades away.

A great plan however it came with its downside in the form of a great blocker of eyesight for them. A lot of dust will be kicked up and although Octavia could use it to go around the stage, it didn't help them if Team JNPR decided to use it as a way to launch an ambush. She wanted to use her wind dust to fight Nora however she didn't know if her wind could be affected by the large hammer.

Nebula sighed as her options to fight now dwindled amidst the assault of grenades thrown at them. "We have to fight them and get away from the grenades..."

"Say no more, Nebula, we're with you all the way." Dew commented which brought a smile to her leader as the four girls rushed forward through the explosions and debris towards the chasm. They then jumped in and used their respective aura to cushion the impact and then quickly tried to get out of what Magnhild Ver 2.0 created.

The explosions stopped and this caused the girls to realize that they fell for a trap. Hindsight is twenty twenty however they were in this scenario now. They looked up to see Team JNPR looking down on them with amused smiles. Jaune Arc broke the silence. "Sorry girls, it's over now. We have the high ground."

Nebula growled in response to this confident answer. Octavia immediately used the remaining dust around the air to glide out of the chasm, this sudden action caused the team from Beacon to stiffen in surprise for a couple of seconds. This window of time was enough to charge Jaune away from his team's formation as he started going on the offensive using his katana to block and parry her strikes.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted as Octavia felt the former's semblance work to pull her backward however the champion had to stop. This was because she was jumped by Nebula and had to dodge away. The other two members of both teams also got into their own respective fights, Team JNPR's plan had not survived first contact.

"It's alright Pyrrha, remember our back up!" He turned to the side to avoid a slash from his red haired opponent. Meanwhile, Pyrrha had easily maneuvered around Nebula's crossbow-sword since she cut some dust bolts easily along with blocking her sword swings and cuts. She then used her newfound style to bait Nebula with the longer katana and thrusted her shorter one to the violette's stomach.

Nora simply used her large hammer to block any projectiles thrown like a shield. It also provided cover as it was implanted on the stage. Ren covered them both with suppressive fire from his dual submachine guns.

After waiting for a while for Ren to reload, Dew had used her wind dust to create a cyclone headed towards the duo. Nora simply smiled in glee as she now used one arm as she lifted her hammer that was encased in the ground before.

As the cyclone came closer, all four members from Team JNPR all looked at each other and made a small nod. Nora then used all the force she could muster whilst her back she leaned backwards and swung upwards. One could say the force generated from the workout-addicted huntress-in-training was able to dissipate the gale that was supposed to blow both Ren and Nora away.

Both Gwen and Dew had their jaws slacked due to the impossibility of such an event to happen. It was one thing to blow away grassland, it was another to remove quite easily dust powered wind attacks. Due to their minds resetting, they didn't quite notice their leader barrel into them leaving the three girls in a heap.

"Ne-" Jaune had used this opportunity to land a solid kick to the abdomen making the more experienced huntress-in-training double over in a loss of breath. The blonde leader then looked at his squad and smiled. "Let's show these guys our teamwork!"

Nora started to circle around with the hammer in both of her hands as it joined in her circular movement. The force generated to the outside looker was a top spinning on its spindle, heavy winds were being blown from this action. The three girls tried to stand up in order to make a move, however Ren had pelted them with Storm Flower. Although their aura protected them from the damage, the force still managed to make them stay in their downed position.

"Damn you!" Gwen rang out in frustration as Nora released her hold that sent the hammer careening to where Jaune and Octavia were fighting. The blonde was able to duck and allow the hammer to bounce off of Octavia which nearly sent her flying away to the stage but the girl was able to dig her feet into the ground and stop before going outside the ring.

Her head was dizzy from both the earlier knee and from the large hammer hitting her that she did not notice two events. One, was that the thrusters of Magnhild Ver 2.0 were firing on all cylinders to go back to Nora at a faster speed. The audience was entranced for it looked like the girl had just thrown the humongous hammer and it was going back to her.

Second, Jaune immediately charged towards her, when he got in range he had swung downwards with such ferocity. Octavia's instincts rung through her body as she blocked the heavy blow and knew she was running out of aura. But she saw her chance upon a defenseless Jaune Arc who left himself wide open after he had swung downwards. '_CHANCE!_'

Nora rushed forward to the three members of Team NDGO, Ren's barrage had stopped meaning they could all stand up however they were stuck in place from where they stood. With all of them being so close together and unable to move, they locked their eyes on Pyrrha who was using her semblance to hold them together.

They could not stop it.

Nora outstretched her right hand and caught the rebounding Maghild Ver 2.0 and introduced Pancake onto the world. She lessened the force in order for the three girls to not die and for her team to not get angry at her. The move slammed onto the three members of Team NDGO as all of them were knocked out on impact.

Octavia lunged with her kris but then noticed the confident smile of Jaune Arc. That was the last thing she saw before she was sent flying from an upward strike from the blonde. Tsubame Gaeshi had flown and was also noticed around the world. This included a shocked family of blondes who stood shocked at what their son and brother had just done.

Octavia was sent flying out of the ring and landed with her aura gone. Fearing the worst the teen had closed her eyes, but she was saved thanks to a familiar semblance from Beacon's deputy. Amidst the awe and shock of the crowd, one boisterous voice announced the decision of the first fight of the Vytal Festival. Peter Port had proudly acclaimed to rub their school's superiority over other huntsmen schools. "Thus proving why Beacon has the best talent! The winners are TEAM JNPR!"

Clamorous cheering erupted throughout the arena, Team NDGO were safely escorted towards the clinic near the facility. Team JNPR on the other hand drank in the appreciation for their fight which was only made even sweeter due to how much training they had to go through. Immediately, betters made them as the heavy favorite which made everyone else who'd have to fight them as a heavy underdog.

Other teams were suddenly very afraid of being picked to fight them in the coming rounds, the Vytal Festival now looked unfair to even compete in. Even those in Beacon, especially Team RWBY, were praying that they wouldn't face them so early in the tournament in order to not get stomped.

Cinder's team had their eyes narrowed in trepidation, once Jaune clearly showed a less trouble-free version of Tsubame Gaeshi along with Nora's uncomplicated hammer moves. Even her minions' hearts wanted to burst out of their chests. Cinder on the other hand felt more motivation to get Jaune Arc to serve her. '_I'm sorry my mistress however I feel this will benefit us._'

In their own private booth along with some of the councilors of Vale who were flexing on the other representatives of other nations. To the chagrin of those from Mistral and Vacuo, they could feel their egos suffer a death rattle, they were sure that their teams would reach the quarterfinals since almost everyone was supposed to be equal. '_What is Beacon feeding its students with?_'

James Ironwood felt that there was going to be more trouble for Atlas to win the Festival. That contest was as if a veteran huntsmen team fought a newly formed one after Initiation. '_Their teamwork was impressive with all of them knowing of each other's strengths and weaknesses. From the start, they wanted this to happen where they would surprise their opponent and then use it to their advantage by interfering with each other's battles when the opposing team had not expected it._'

For the long time commander of the Atlesian forces, a battle may not even have the fortune of it being a one on one contest of wills to which Team NDGO wanted to have. '_Others may call it dirty or smart, either way that team has a big future ahead of them._'

He looked at Glynda and gave a small smile upon seeing her proud expression, even if she was most of the time authoritarian towards her students, she still cared about their progress. Ozpin took a long sip of his coffee mug and gave a small smile of appreciation, it always warmed his heart seeing the next generation succeed his expectations. '_I wonder where this will lead up to._'

* * *

It was the end of the first day of the Vytal Festival while Team JNPR was still riding the high of coming up victorious in an otherwise dominant fashion. The team had to go to great lengths to land in Nora's favorite pancake stop while avoiding the paparazzi thanks to the expertise of Pyrrha.

They were glad to see their friends from Team RWBY make it out quite easily along with others, even Pyrrha and Jaune were discussing about their future opponents. But everything changed as their whole reality started to turn into darkness. They couldn't even make a sound before they swallowed in the murky state.

When light returned to their vision, they were somehow now in the Creator's realm. Jaune was surprised at arriving in this place while still very much conscious. '_I thought we were supposed to sleep in order to reach where the Creator wants to watch other versions of me. Also what was with that dark stuff we saw that swallowed us all._'

Moments later, Team RWBY, Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, Raven, Tai, James, Winter, Coco, Velvet, Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, Juniper started arriving randomly seating down on the seats provided. A new face appeared that shocked most of the people in the audience and they were-

"General Ironwood… what is this place? Oh, salutations friend Ruby might I ask the same question as to the nature of my presence here."

"Penny..."

The friendly girl, most definitely not a shock value robot, was now inside the Creator's realm. The Creator suddenly appeared in front of her, she had jumped a bit in surprise but then aimed her weapons at the deity. "I do not know how you got passed my sensors but surrender and-"

Her numerous weapons which were created from top of the line Atlas technology simply vanished in front of her face. The android was confused since this was not in the realm of possibility in the scenarios she was tested in. She wanted to attack but her friend appeared in front of her and started rambling about "abilities", "Creator", "watching" and "not attacking".

She giggled in her thoughts, her friend would sometimes speak so fast that her processors could not pick it up. But she could tell she should have not become so trigger happy upon seeing a person that could be a potential friend. It seemed that Ruby had met this person before and she didn't want to hurt anyone that Ruby told her not to.

"I am sorry, I had jumped to conclusions when my weapons disappeared without a trace." The Creator chuckled in response, her blunt nature was due to her nurture from scientists in a laboratory. He couldn't fault her for that, not like she couldn't really hurt him.

"It's alright Penny, merely a misunderstanding. I swear that I would not like any violence to happen in my premises. _**Anyone **_who tries to violate this rule will most definitely be punished."

Everyone except for the android had felt a cold chill travel up their spine, the way the Creator had uttered that certain word made them feel the weight of his power and authority over this domain. Ozpin was quite surprised to see Juniper turn into meek and frightened woman. Normally, she would be uncaring about the presence of any other deity besides the God of Darkness. '_What happened… Did the Creator talk to her?_'

Penny nodded because she could understand these terms and before she could ask any more questions as to the nature of this realm or the reason why she was in the realm in the first place. She was whisked away by Ruby back to where her team was.

When Ruby returned to Team RWBY, she looked everywhere with her father and her sister for Summer Rose. However, she wasn't found anywhere which caused her mood to plummet. Her mom had promised that it wouldn't be the last time she would see her.

The Creator gained their attention by coughing once. "Alright everyone. I am very happy to see you all once again. I hope that little vacation back into your world was worth it because we are going very deep into-"

"Fufu, you are truly forgetting someone from your usual cast of people. How forgetful of you, Mr. Creator." Everyone turned towards the source of the voice and were confused by this new arrival who wore her kimono and looked otherworldly in her beauty. Next to her was Summer Rose who was tackled to the ground by Yang and Ruby who hugged her tightly as she reciprocated the gesture of endearment.

Summer sat up as her daughters held her tight, she then noticed Tai standing as he waited for them to come back up. She gave him a warm smile and a chaste kiss to the lips, he gave her a hug as well. For the other good guys, this warm gesture of family would make them swoon in happiness. For the bad guys, it was just too cringy to see again.

For the Creator, his sole attention was on the new arrival. If he had hair, he would be pulling it out in utter frustration. '_What is she doing here? This is my realm and she has no business doing anything in it!_'

The boys focused on the new arrival as she gave a small smile, it didn't give them any warmth or cold. It just simply wanted them to hug her for they felt pity… for her existence. She walked slowly to Jaune and then looked at him. "So you are his entertainment, huh?"

Jaune was a bit confused by her question. He gave a guess as to who this lady was talking about. "Um, yeah."

The root of the entire universe ruffled the blonde's hair a bit and gave a warm smile. "Do your best. Big sister's watching you now."

Jaune didn't quite get the opportunity to ask what she was talking about before she disappeared to be at the very back of everyone. Everyone in the room locked eyes on her as she simply said. "Oh don't mind me, just enjoy what he's going to show you."

The Creator grumbled angrily to what the Void had just announced. "A fucking menace, I tell you. Anyways don't bother her, instead I will show you two trailers for the next scenarios."

"**Everyone has a part of themselves they don't want to show anyone else." Jaune Arc with his disheveled blonde hair had both of his hands together as he gave a warm smile. His black suit and red tie with a lapel pin showed to everyone how handsome and successful he was.**

"**Not to friends, not to lovers, not even to family." Jaune continued his monologue as he looked towards his 'daughter', Ruby. She was wearing a simple green dark green dress with a white ribbon, with black shoes and white folded-down socks. Her shoulder-length, light red hair styled in pigtails, curls inwards with a fringe that reaches just above her eyes. She usually wears two horn-like hair ornaments with light yellow accents on the sides of her head. **

"**With fake smiles and bluffs, they hide their true thoughts, their true self. This is how the world..." The 'wife' of the family, Blake Belladonna, her long hair kept in a hairband as she dons her red off-the-shoulder sweater with black leggings and brown ankle boots.**

"**...Glosses things over for a fragile peace." Jaune had simply thrown a gun away into the pile of his various equipment strewn all across the floor on his side. This included masks, dossiers, poisons, binoculars, grappling hooks, various unknown gadgets.**

"**A tangle of secrets. A family of strangers..." Blake was also smiling as all around her were dead bodies with many having been killed by a single ice-pick with a longer pick and a hole at the end of the hilt. While others had their necks snapped or killed with poison.**

**Ruby simply looked at the two and proudly said. "This is my family, SPY X FAMILY"**

"That looks a lot like that movie called Mr. and Ms. Vale" Yang commented which other Valeans also agreed on

"Hmm… maybe. But this one is definitely better. Here's the other trailer, enjoy!"

**A large tree was in place with its many branches symbolizing the different ways a person's life can go. A telephone ring stops all the noise around. "You don't have to be on guard that much."**

**A train station shows two men sitting on chairs as they look to be having a conversation. Ozpin was in his aloof self whilst Jaune was wondering what the hell went wrong with his life to come up to this point. "You're in a good mood today. Did something good happen?"**

**Jaune was surprised when someone had a hold of his school uniform even if it was a pinch on the back. "You walk fast, Jaune Arc."**

**He looked behind to see a smiling Blake Belladonna, but things changed in that same train station. He looked indecisive as his horrified screams rang out. Laying on the platform with no limbs and bleeding out was Salem.**

**She looked scared. "You're kidding right… you aren't going to save me?"**

**It ends with Jaune atop an abandoned building, once a single ray of the sun hit him, he simply combusted and jumped while screaming in agony.**

"Looks fun right."

* * *

**AN: And we are back to the Creator's realm to see some reactions, the framework that I placed in the last chapter are the guaranteed ones that will show up. **

**So leave a review, a favorite and a follow and see you all in the next chapter.**


	18. Spy X Family

**AN: Hello everybody, it's good to be back in the react world with all of you to see. Now I do not own the wonderful manga of SPY X FAMILY and I urge you all to support its creator named Tatsuya Endo. It's an amazing ongoing manga that is truly funny with a touch of the right style of family that not a lot gets in manga or in anime. Went through 2 chapters to come up with this one chapter and went through 200 panels and 150 pages.**

**Sorry for the late update, been dealing with the lockdown and all. Then having renewed interest in Tekken 7 came in along with trying to master other characters. I also read more books to cope with the quarantine. I finished reading Shiver and Smashed by Junji Ito, which makes me wanna buy Frankenstein. I also was reading more manhwa, finally got to chapter 450 of Tower of God then saw the adaptation and I was like 'fuck off Cruncyroll, I know you won't make Rachel the bitch she is.' I finished Distant Sky… makes me wanna do a reaction to it but it is so jumbled and confusing and really fucking dark that I don't know how my audience would like it.**

**I've also been working a bit while quarantine is alive and well in the Philippines, been helping more often in housework along with just being burnt out a bit in terms of writing the reacting fanfics again. Thanks to Exiled and Composcreator for being the betas in editing this chapter. Thanks to 1000 follows, didn't know that I would reach this point and it took half a year to do so. Also its my first story to reach this milestone.  
**

**1)What is the anime that you will die on the hill to defend?**

**Shady-kun: Jojo and Fate and Makoto Shinkai movies.**

**Exiled: None as of now. **

**Composcreator: High School DxD and Digimon, though it's more the Light Novel for the former.**

**2)How would you improve RWBY?**

**Shady-kun: End everything in five seasons with at least twenty four episodes in each one that runs 23-25 minutes. Introducing Salem earlier so that there is a grasp in the power levels, I would change her immortality into only can die through battle which shows how much the good guys have to train to have a chance. Give villains like Adam and Hazel more screen time, with the former fleshing out into an actual character and not psycho ex. **

**Exiled: Make some characters more likeable. Have actual character progression. Not cater to the fans when it comes to romance. **

**Composcreator: Hard to say. I guess the first would be remap everything out. I for one feel like they had things only partially planned out.**

**3)What would be your message to people dealing with COVID-19**

**Shady-kun: Stay safe at home in order to protect you and your loved ones and your neighbors. Don't panic and be sure not to hoard supplies. Never forget that China was late and hid the virus from the world for a month which made it spread rapidly. And anything CNN says in the US… then believe the opposite because it's just silly making it about race and Trump, people's lives are at stake. **

**Exiled: Stay safe and stay clean. Make sure you all don't actively spread the virus by being stupid. We all know there's some of those types out there. **

**Composcreator: Your ability to stay at home would depend on your work situation. Other than that, wash your hands all the time, be careful of waht you eat, and read and watch everything you can to keep your mind sane! We've got Doom Eternal and RE 3 Remake to help, even if you don't have the dames watching playthroughs and analysis videos take up a lot f'ing time.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review and I may likely answer.**

* * *

"So which one are we reacting to first?" Coco asked this simple question because they just saw the two trailers, one looked like an action-comedy with a family dynamic within it, the other was just too weird and complicated to understand.

"The first one."

Yang chuckled. "Hear that Rubes, another scenario where the kid in this one is still you."

"Why am I the kid in this one again?!"

The Creator looked at her and with a straight face simply replied. "Because you are the youngest here and technically still jailbait to most men."

There was an awkward silence that was only interrupted with audible face palms coming from others in the audience. The Creator looked at the other divine entity in the room and noticed how she was simply minding her own business. It infuriated him knowing that he couldn't really affect her in his present state. '_It would ruin my plan if I showed them all my true form. Even if I remove that memory, they'd become wary of me as their instinct. Such a pain._'

"Well if there's no more questions, then on to the first one we are here to witness. In this scenario there are two neighboring major countries who are in a cold war with each other. They used to be at war for a long time. But it ended with a peace treaty and a promise to bring the two together. However, both countries want to succeed in their own plans and are willing to do anything."

Raven asked. "Who are these two nations then?"

"They are Vale and Atlas and are currently in a war of espionage to destroy the other."

"Why? Aren't they allies? I thought a long and possibly bloody war would have told themselves that any further fights would be useless." Velvet asked.

The Creator nodded. "Normally that would be the case but both countries' pride on becoming the victor overturns any sound decision for peace. Anyways enjoy Spy X Family."

**A black car containing one driver and one diplomat from Mistral was in a hurry to get into the meeting in Atlas regarding further peace talks. The diplomat yelled at the driver cursing at the apparent change of time so suddenly. "Take me to the embassy!"**

"**Yes sir!" The driver then drove even faster and then he noticed they were on the bend. He let go of the gas and tried to press on the brakes, but he noticed they weren't slowing down! He then mashed his foot on the brake pedal but nothing worked, this alarmed the diplomat.**

"**What are you doing!" The driver paled when he noticed they were close to the bend and even if he turned they would smash into the concrete. "The brakes aren't-"**

**The car smashed through the barricade that had once covered the bend and fell thirty feet down onto the streets below. It tumbled across twenty five more feet before coming to a complete stop as civilians ran to see if anyone survived the car crash.**

"Looks like the action's already hit us at the jump." Yang surmised since a lot of hunters could already tell that something was afoot. Based on the driver's reaction, it looked like he didn't know about the malfunctioning brakes in his vehicle.

Jaune asked as he looked at his partner. "Was this a hit?"

Pyrrha nodded. "It looks too good to be an accident like a certain politician who didn't kill himself."

"**A diplomat from our eastern neighbor of Atlas died in a car accident."**

**In a prestigious room filled with top intelligence individuals of Vale sat in a meeting to discuss what had occured. The one at the front of the table sighed. "However, our organization sees this as an assasination by far-right extremists from Atlas."**

**The large television screen flashed to the countries of Vale and Atlas being landlocked with only the remnants of a large wall separating the two dividing these two. "They're planning to spark a war with our country of Vale. We must put a stop to this scheme by any means necessary."**

Winter looked aghast while James looked sullen that such an accusation could come from their stalwart allies. Ozpin looked to his old friend in an assured tone of voice. "Remember James, this is a different Atlas and Vale."

James had to calm himself, the relationship shown on the screen was what he theorized happened in terms of relations with the two countries after their war against each other. Juniper simply smirked. "Even allies can secretly be trying to sabotage one another to become the more dominant one."

**The head of the intelligence simply realized that his comrades could not think of any plans to stop this plot. But he knew of only one asset to the country who could save it once again.**

"**... I suppose we should leave this to 'him' then. Our most trusted agent… TWILIGHT"**

Emerald chuckled at the codename of Vale's best secret service agent. "That's a dumb name."

Mercury followed up on his comrade's viewpoint. "Couldn't think of anything else? I mean there has to be more that strikes fear into other people's hearts."

**In a dark alley that would scare anyone from entering, an informant was meeting with a top leading government official named Edgar who secured a meeting with this agent. In Edgar's hand was photographs. "Here's what we promised."**

**The stubby man with glasses didn't notice that his fake hair had moved to the side. The guards were so shocked that they weren't able to catch the wig when it flew in the direction of the wind. "Proof that the minister of Foreign Affairs wears a wig. Including the negatives."**

**Edgar chuckled evilly and smiled like a shark finding fresh blood in the water. "Well done. With these, I can force him to resign."**

**He had then walked back into the ally and got into his car and quickly drove off. But not without first thanking the brave agent for the information to give him a new position. As the informant was walking away, he shook in trepidation when a voice called out. "Hey!"**

**The information's face became slack in confusion when Edgar was right in front of him whilst being flanked by two bodyguards. Edgar had his arm forward as if he expected to be handed down something. "Where are you going? Now, hand over what you promised."**

"WHAT?!" This yell reverberated around the room as most of the younglings shouted out their surprise even Penny did so uncharacteristically.

Nora gave her two cents. "That's something out of an Operation Impractical movie! Twilight was wearing a mask!"

Ren nodded. "Very smart of the spy to become that politician. He must have assumed that the informant didn't know how Edgar would have walked or talked."

Velvet mirrored such praise. "That was so cool. Everything could have gone wrong but it didn't, this is why I love mystery and thriller spy novels."

**The informant simply pointed to the car that was leaving and the Edgar that was standing in front of him. "Huh?! Wha-What are you- But… I… just-"**

**The informant's eyes widened as inside the car, 'Edgar' simply removed his disguise by pulling out the face mask. It revealed a really handsome blonde with dishevelled hair and a nonchalant expression. "... IT WAS A SET UP!"**

"Oh, cool. It's Jaune again!"

"Ruby, it will always be Jaune as a significant character. We are watching the buffoon again." The second ice queen couldn't hear the reply that it wasn't his fault that the Creator liked to show different versions of the Arc.

**The spy who had bamboozled the informant and retrieved the sensitive information. Codenamed Twilight, the man was a spy. In an era when a cutthroat information war was unfolding behind the scenes all over the world. The man had survived on this battlefield through his mastery of a hundred faces.**

**He was now in a five-star restaurant that only the very rich could afford. In a table across a woman who was talking to him while Twilight was busy eating. He had a new outfit on with a dapper blue suit, glasses, and his normally dishevelled hair became geled in. "So anyway..."**

**The girl was talking to him as she didn't realize he wasn't really listening. "Daddy was all mad and shouting stuff like 'They took the photos of the wig!' Dunno, what he meant, but he was really pissed. Hey, are you even listening to me, Robert?"**

**He nodded lightly. "Hm? Oh, yes, quite a predicament. It must be troubling to hear from him for a long time."**

**She smiled in agreement although for him, he didn't really care about what she thought since his mission was done. This meant that she didn't even matter anymore along with this supposed date or relationship.**

**Once his meal was finished, he cleaned his mouth lightly with the napkin. Cheers and aws rang out in the restaurant as a couple was proposing near their vicinity. The woman blushed as she looked at him but he didn't really think much of it. "HEEEEEY, ROOOOBEERT."**

Qrow sipped from his treasure while complaining, "Brothers! Her voice is so annoying, no wonder Tai Jr. is not even interested in listening to her."

Summer giggled from her teammate's perspective. "I think he's more focused on eating and leaving since his mission is done."

**He nearly glared just because of that annoying tone of voice when she was excited. "When are we gonna tie the knot? Hm? Hmmm..." **

**He just stared at her and directly said. "Let's break up."**

"That was blunt." A blunt reaction from the cat faunus was followed by other bouts of laughter from the audience.

"**...Huh?"**

"**To be very clear with you Karen. I don't sense the slightest speck of intelligence from you."**

"Ouch! Burn, someone get an ice compress for that poor girl!" Coco commented since to be fair it was true.

Cinder was amused. "Certainly something I would say as a form of rejection to any uncultured men looking to commit to me."

**Her astonished face already said what he needed to know, he quickly got up and put on his top hat. "Well then I wish you well, Karen."**

**He walked away since Karen kept on calling his name. Twilight had looked at the file he had captured with the Minister of Foreign Affairs's most damning secret. He was happy when he realized that his job was finished and he had stopped a corrupt government official from trying to start a war. '**_**I'm sorry Karen. You've… your father has served his purpose.**_'

"Oh, so that's how he knew how that Edgar looked and probably talked like that. That's a bit low." Tai mused to himself since if it happened to any of his daughters as a form of revenge towards him. That bloke would be under six feet.

Penny was analyzing the ways of spying for intelligence. "Wonderful! Such an amazing art spying is. I would want to procure such abilities for my mission."

James answered the android's curiousity. "Don't worry Penny, you will learn from the best in intelligence gathering."

Glynda then reminded her longtime friend. "I don't think it's right to declare that you will purposefully teach your _student _how to spy."

"Oh… I was just excited."

**He removed his glasses and his hat into a flaming garbage bin. '**_**I guess it's time to retire the mask of "Robert" as well. Marriage? Ordinary happiness? I threw away all attachments like that, along with my ID papers, the day I became a spy.**_'

"How can you remove everything just to become a spy?"

Yang decided to answer her partner's question. "Well he does it well enough."

**He was now in a raincoat and heavily covered in order to not arouse any suspicion. Even though no one knew his true face like the one he was wearing now. Atlas was looking for him because he had foiled many of their plans to restart the war and conquer his homeland of Vale. He had sat down on a wooden bench next to an old man who was reading today's newspaper.**

"**Phew." A slight rustle from the old man beside him revealed eyes that one would not normally see from his age. The old man then folded his newspaper and slipped it to Twilight while he gave one to the old man. **

**Twilight noticed him stand up and give a slight nod before leaving. '**_**So cipher C then. It must mean there is a new mission that headquarters has given me.**_'

"Hmm… that was slick. Who knew that hidden messages could be delivered like that?" Tai's comment earned a lot of nods.

James frowned at seeing the exchange of a cipher between two agents. "I have to be stricter in checking any suspicious individuals in my state."

Juniper and Cinder simply smiled since Ironwood didn't think twice about what happened during the prom dance. The general didn't even think that the Vytal Festival could be compromised from students of one of Ozpin's allies.

"**Track 5 will be departing for Burlington shortly. Repeat, track 5 will be departing for Burlington shortly." Twilight quickly entered the train, chose a seat and opened his newspaper. He had also gotten a coffee cup from the stewardess which he sipped gently in fear that a stain would corrupt his latest orders.**

'**Hello, Agent Twilight or should I say, good evening! Good work on your latest mission. Thanks to you, the minister narrowly escaped his fate. You have done a great service for Vale. This may seem sudden to you however Atlas has seemed to ignite more passion for a war. But here is your next mission.'**

"No rest for me I guess." Jaune commented, he didn't think his other self was this dedicated as a spy.

Raven asked the question that some had on their minds. "What happened to him to become a spy?"

**A man with some scars on his face but his posture was of a weathered war veteran. Twilight instantly recognized him as one of Atlas' heroes in the war; he had cost many Valean lives with his tactics of massive bombardment. He figured that it was going to be another information grab or blackmail. **

**Even so he kept on reading the mission. 'The target is the president of the National Unity Party, Marcus Black. He's a dangerous man who threatens the peace between the east and the west.'**

Mercury noticeably clenched his fists in anger, he couldn't even escape his ugly mug from even the Creator's realm. '_I thought the last time I'd see him was me kicking his ass as the first man._'

'**Your mission should you choose to accept it. It is to get close to him and investigate his subversive activities. To accomplish this, your first step is to...' Jaune sipped from his coffee. '**_**I already know it's going to be have to investigate his closest friends and-**_'

'**Get married and have a child.' He spewed his coffee and started coughing, thankfully his message was not destroyed from his mishap. "EXCUSE ME!"**

The audience laughed and even the Void gave a hearty chuckle, no one would expect a mission that important to have that as its main directions to follow. Summer couldn't stop laughing. "Oh! His face is so priceless!"

Nora bellowed a loud laugh as she went to the ground and simultaneously hit it to stop laughing. "Fearless Leader has the weirdest of times!"

"**No this can't happen, there has to be another way. HQ is smoking pot if they think this is the way to get this job done." It was as if the newspaper knew what he was going to freak out so it properly explained one aspect about his target.**

'**Marcus is so paranoid you could call him a hermit. He hardly ever makes appearances in public even with his public position. The only times he shows his face are the get-togethers held regularly at his son's prestigious school. These also function as social gatherings for all the biggest players in politics and industry.'**

'**You are to have your child enroll in this school so you can infiltrate these meetings. Furthermore, as there is a deadline for this enrollment… You have one week to accomplish this.'**

**He ripped the newspaper in half in anger. "Seven days to have a kid?! You need eight and a half months for one."**

Other people started laughing again from his straight man routine. Ruby was confused. "How is Jaune or Twilight supposed to get a kid?"

Weiss sighed upon seeing Jaune's antics. "Nice way of drawing suspicion for Vale's best spy."

**He saw the worried or scared glances of all the Valeans in the train with him. He decided to alleviate their alarmed states by coughing once. "Ahem, sorry." **

**He waited for all of them to go back to either their habits or simply talking about their days with each other. It's been a long time since he got this mad, not even that doomsday mission got him this riled up. '**_**Okay… calm down. A spy is done for once he's lost his cool. Especially when it can blow his cover in public.**_'

'**This is Operation STRIX. This plan will be the key to maintaining peace between east and west… as well as the entire world. Your agents are our "shadowless heroes" and your efforts will never be seen by the day. You will receive no medals, and no newspaper will cover your story. But even so...'**

**He looked around at the happy faces of all the citizens who will never realize how much he had to sacrifice in order to keep order in their country. 'Never forget that the daily lives of our people are built atop your sacrifice.'**

**He placed the newspaper down and looked at the wonderful countryside. '**_**Fine then… I've already thrown away my name and face to become TWILIGHT. I'll show you that even fatherhood is just another role to play.**_'

Pyrrha felt sad that her crush threw away everything for the sake of peace. It even hit some of her fears about Jaune's emerging hero addiction. However the blonde held her hand in comfort, she looked up to see a worried look on his face. "I don't think I can ever be _that _dedicated to what I want for the world, Pyrrha."

The redheaded champion simply gave a smile to her partner. "Good… I wouldn't want to hit you hard in the head to remind you that you aren't alone. I don't want you to end up having the mindset of saving everyone… just the ones you care about the most."

**Twilight in his new persona was invited in by the housing agent who introduced him to a potential home for his 'family'. "And this is our family unit. It comes fully furnished and has AC. Not only that..."**

**The expert spy went around looking at the different corners and spaces in the room to see if it was an ideal hideout for fitting in. He also checked how easily he can see if someone would place bugs in the home alone if there were any pre-existing ones.**

**The real estate agent was confused at what Twilight was doing, he'd never seen anyone be like that when introduced to a new home. "Excuse me? Sir?"**

'_**No bugs, and I can easily secure an escape route.**_'

"Efficient, all in a manner of seconds. He'd be a very valuable agent or ally to have." Ozpin's eyes narrowed at what Juniper had just spoken about.

**Jaune smiled as he looked at the housing agent. "I'll take it."**

**The real estate agent quickly gave him the papers of the place he was staying in, "Alright then, Mr. Arc. I'll need you to sign this paperwork."**

'_**Jaune Arc. Occupation: Psychiatrist. This is my new life now for the foreseeable future since this mission will take a longer time than my other assignments.**_'

**The friendly real estate agent simply asked since he was a bit curious as to why he would buy a home this big for just one. Maybe he assumed that he had a family. "But gee sir, isn't moving into a new home with your family just wonderful? So what's your kid like? A boy? A girl? I've got two sons myself, eight and ten."**

"**Ah, well..." He looked at the metropolis that was the capital of Atlas. "I'll decide later."**

"**Huh?"**

"My thoughts exactly." Velvet gave her own opinion.

Weiss continued this train of thought. "Isn't it a bit suspicious that a single man is currently looking at a family home with no family at all? That would be suspicious for the people of Atlas."

Winter surmised the behind-the-scenes operation for Twilight or Jaune to arrive in Atlas without arousing any belief that he could be suspicious. "He probably has informants and agents working for him to clear any issues in his story."

**Jaune was now waiting for someone to pick up the door to a rather raggedy old building. A balding middle-aged drunk opened the door and looked him up and down. "Wha? Hah? You wanna foster a kid?"**

**Jaune placed his hat on his chest to appeal to emotions that would make the administrator help him instead of asking more questions. He even put on his best caring smile. "Actually I've heard you handle adoptions at this orphanage? Truth is, my wife and I have been-"**

"**Sure whatever, just pick whatever you want." The drunk waved him in and simply waddled back to where most of the children were. **

Raven chuckled. "Reminds me of my idiotic brother on a bender."

"I do not act like that, Raven!"

**Jaune was shocked by his unconcerned expression and actions. "Wha-"**

"**Don't be shy, just come on in." He was a bit taken off by the implication that this administrator was treating it like one was going to get a new puppy from the animal shelter.**

Tai grimaced as he looked at the state of the orphanage. "How can anyone treat these kids like this? It's just sickening!"

Summer smiled and gave a small peck to his lips, she loved his newly adopted fatherly instincts. "Just calm down dear. Not everyone is as great as you in taking care of children."

Their two daughters had mixed receptions of swooning and gagging as their parents had a make-out session while one ex-partner for the blonde simply rolled her eyes. Emerald then asked. "He ain't gonna find a child he needs for a high-end university."

**His clean look immediately caused him to be the apple of all the children's eyes, their built-in curiosity asked who he was and where he had come from and why he was here. He dismissed the kids in the hallway and noticed their scruffy appearances and simply walked forward. '**_**What a rough environment… But the shadier the facility, the higher the chance of these kids having a murky background. It's more convenient if we have less records to change. The mission is to create a family. As long as I have a child, I can make it work.**_'

**He then realized one of his problems was that he never truly had a mission involving being part of a family. He also didn't like kids. '**_**Actually, I wish I could do this on my own. But not even Vale's most distinguished spy can disguise himself as a child.**_'

Jaune agreed with his other's thoughts. "I guess there are even some situations where a spy can't do his job."

"**Oh, right. If possible, I'd prefer someone who can read and write."**

**The drunk stopped walking and then someone popped into his mind. "Yeah? Most of these kids can do that… But I know the one you want."**

**They entered a living room with several more kids strewn all over the living space. One girl was called by the Administrator immediately as she grabbed her lion plushy. "Hey! Ruby!"**

Ruby pouted, she was getting particularly annoyed at being typecast as one character in a lot of scenarios. "Why am I the cute girl or the little girl?! I'm a big badass!"

Yang snickered and ruffed up her little sister's hair. "Can't help it Rubes. You were made that way."

**Ruby turned her head slowly to the source of the voice and saw the familiar old drunk along with a new face. She stood up and dusted off her simple green dark green dress with a white ribbon, with black shoes and white folded-down socks. Her shoulder-length, light red hair styled in pigtails, curls inwards with a fringe that reaches just above her eyes. She usually wears two horn-like hair ornaments with light yellow accents on the sides of her head.**

**The old drunk presented her to Jaune. "She's our smartest kid. Doesn't talk much, but… eh, she's a good kid."**

**He glared at Ruby with a sneer. '**_**What a creepy little brat. Hope this guy gets her out of my place asap.**_'

"Kinda stupid for a dude to just tell it out in the open-"

"You are wrong on that part, dear Mercury. What we are hearing for everyone is that old fool's thoughts being broadcasted by a certain someone."

Other's eyes widened in shock, even Ozpin smirked and sipped from his coffee before saying his piece. "Well, we are dealing with some mind reading semblance."

**She was stunned that he would actually think that since she heard him. The administrator looked at her and noticed she didn't even introduce herself to Jaune. "C'mon, aren't you gonna say hi?"**

"Never mind! I like being a little girl! Look, I can read minds and I'm not in a wheelchair!" She was too excited at the prospect of being like a superhero.

**Jaune was very suspicious of this kid that the drunk had picked for him. "Um, excuse me, but..."**

'_**As I recall, Atlas Academy starts at age six. This girl at best looks around the age of four or five-**_'

"**Six!"**

**Her exclamation of her age confused Jaune since he had not even said anything about the girl's age. "Hm?"**

"**Six!"**

"Man she must be desperate enough to get adopted by him."

"Does it bring back memories, Em."

"Die alone in a ditch, Mercury!"

Cinder sighed as she was reminded of the usual conversations between her two minions. If she didn't need them for the Vytal Festival then she would have replaced them with more capable ones.

**Even the administrator was surprised. "You were six? Huh..."**

**Jaune realized she was talking about her age, however he wasn't convinced. One could simply at any age change their age to whatever they want if no one was really looking for it. '**_**No, but when you take her height into account-**_'

**Ruby decided to stand on her tiptoes to give the illusion of her 'true' height while Jaune stared at her and was confused by this new action. Sensing that this wasn't enough, Ruby quickly zipped up to the table and grabbed the newspaper and showed the crossword section.**

Summer crooned at the actions of the alternate version of her daughter. "Aww, that is so cute! But in all seriousness, can she even solve that crossword? I remember when-"

"Mom! Don't say anything."

"**Hm? The newspaper- Wait, the crossword? Isn't that a bit too difficult for a child to even complete?" Ruby started thinking on the words to fill in while looking at the clues.**

'_**Especially for her background. It's trivial for me of course. 1 down is "Homeostasis", 1 across is "Casual Closure", and below that's "Symplectomorphic Map".**_' **She had scribbled down and completed it really quickly while proudly showing her 'intelligence' to Jaune.**

"**She got it?! Seriously?!" He was stunned by her level of intelligence, with this his mission can be solved easily after all. **

Weiss sighed in disappointment. "So much for being smart, she simply cheated."

"Hey! I smartly cheated using my super duper mind powers!"

Yang booed. "That's so unfair. I'd love that when going through Oobleck or Port's exams."

'**Wha- What terrifying genius! With her, passing the exam should be a child's play!' He turned to the administrator with a serious look on his face. "I'll take her!"**

**He thought the paperwork would come but the administrator brushed it aside. "Don't need none of that paper, just take her and skedaddle."**

'_**That takes care of the mission to have a child. Actually it went too well that it makes me a little nervous.**_' **He put one knee down so that he could see Ruby face to face. "Ruby, is this alright with you?"**

**Ruby looked closely at Jaune and noticed his secret. '**_**Spy… mission...**_'

**She smiled as her cheeks reddened and her eyes brightened with the hope for more action in her life. '**_**So cool!**_'

Tai smirked. "Looks like my baby still has her priorities in order."

Qrow also smiled, he remembered that face when Ruby was littler and wanted something or thought something was amazing. "Brings back horrible memories."

**The newly formed father and daughter left the orphanage but not without Ruby saying goodbye to the kids in the rundown orphanage. The 'family' walked together to their new home. Ruby is an esper. Known as Subject 007, she could read minds. **

**Created by the experiments of a mysterious organization, she later escaped their facility. Since then she's moved from place to place seeking shelter. Jaune looked at her and gave her instructions. "Listen up little lady."**

"**Ruby!"**

"**Okay, listen up, Ruby." They arrived at the apartment which was near their room. "Starting today, you're my daughter. But to everyone else, you've always been my daughter. Got it!"**

"**Yup!"**

**He then remembered something important to tell Ruby. "And you should call me 'Father.'"**

"**Pa!"**

Tai weeped a bit. "I wish Ruby called me that."

Qrow placed a hand on his shoulder. "She ain't six anymore."

"**That works."**

**Once inside, they noticed an older lady who looked at him and Ruby, she smiled as if she remembered some fond memories. "Hello there. Oh my, your daughter's so adorable."**

**Jaune gave a gentleman's welcome to a neighbor. "Hello, we're the Arcs. We just moved in today." He looked at Ruby. "Why don't you introduce yourself to this nice lady?"**

"**I'm Ruby, and I've always been Pa's daughter."**

The audience started laughing since that was too direct of an answer for a spy. It also contained some suspicions regarding Ruby and Jaune. Mercury stopped laughing and then said. "I bet he gets caught because of what she says."

Cinder smirked. "Why, that would be too obvious, wouldn't it?"

"**Hm?"**

'_**Too much detail!**_' **Jaune had internally panicked a bit when the old lady looked confused at what Ruby had just told her. "Come on Ruby, let's head inside."**

**He opened the door where Ruby peeked and became shell-shocked, she never thought of such a home for her. "My house?"**

"**That's right."**

**She found it exciting like it was the start of a new game, she loved the homely furniture but found one thing in particular. "TV!"**

**Jaune found no problem with her wanting to watch television since they were home and there was no school for now. For Ruby, she just wanted a television all for herself since she found it crummy to share it all the time with the kids in the orphanage. "You can turn it on if you like."**

**It turned into a cartoon of a comical spy wearing half a burglar's mask, a brown raincoat and a top hat with a silenced pistol in his hand. The show was called. 'The adventure anime, Spy Wars!'**

**She pointed at the screen to the spy. "My favorite."**

Summer was starting to see a connection on why alternate Ruby thought Jaune was so cool. "Oh so that's why she found Jaune so cool. Aww, she idolizes him!"

"C'mon! It's just because I want to help Jaune save the world!"

Ozpin chuckled. "It seems your protests have fallen on deaf ears, Miss Rose."

**His look showed one of disbelief, he'd expect a girl to like peaceful ponies or barbie dolls but spies. '**_**Of all the things...**_'

**Her eyes brightened at the action of the protagonist of the anime shooting baddies with his special weapon, the silenced pistol. "So cool!"**

**He breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down. '**_**First I'll need to stock up on daily necessities. Plus I need to forge her ID and make sure my story sticks to the account of her being my daughter.**_'

**He stood up and was walking to the door which alarmed that her new parent was leaving her. "I'm heading out now. Be a good girl and continue watching your show."**

**Ruby panicked, she had heard of tales from the other kids of the orphanage. Those tales where the parent would tell the child he or she was going to be gone for fifteen minutes, going to the store, or telling them to sit there and watch TV. It all ended in the same way, the parent was never seen again like a black man's father.**

"That's too-"

"Too true." Raven ignored the glares from the others from interrupting Weiss' dialogue midway. She simply shrugged her shoulders. "What? It's kind of true."

**She bounced and landed on his leg to hold it like a facehugger. She didn't want to have her chance for adventure and action to go away so soon. Also maybe he might be doing his mission which will be exciting! "Adventure! Adventure!"**

Audience started laughing again due to Jaune's reaction to her energetic response to Jaune leaving. Tai had memories of a smaller Ruby who was like that whenever he tried to buy groceries especially after Summer left. "I'm having problems seeing the differences with our Ruby and that Ruby."

His younger daughter simply pouted at being once again thought of as childish. Emerald was aggravated at seeing an orphan like her getting a better life… actually this relationship was starting to look like-

"Kinda looks like you with Cinder-"

"No, it doesn't!" Emerald protested since she knew she wasn't that much of an attention seeker towards the one that saved her from the streets. Even if she knew that love was fake, at least it was better than none.

**She squeezed even harder when he tried to kick her off. "What adventure?! It's not even one, I'm just going shopping!"**

**They both were walking at the market with Ruby excitedly taking in everything. But there was only one she wanted more than food. "I wanna silenced pistol."**

"So even alternate Ruby is a weapon nut." Qrow's remark met a retort from Ruby who said something like 'She just saw the light!'

"**Fine, fine. If there's one for sale." Jaune didn't care much about what she wanted because he focused solely on his plans for the mission. '**_**The essence of a spy is to be completely "ordinary," to not stand out even in the slightest. I must become indistinguishable from your average father!**_'

"**AAAAAAAH PAA!" She exclaimed when she noticed she was far away from Jaune but was easily helped by a woman who carried her to the spy. "C'mon dear, when you're small you've gotta hold tight onto Daddy's hand, okay?"**

**An awkward silence descended onto the two until he decided to hold her hand with his left. He went into thinking about this new development, now knowing he had to hold his 'daughter's' hand when walking. '**_**I can't defend myself from an enemy attack with one hand occupied… but if I must.**_'

**She was shocked with what she just heard her father think. '**_**Enemy! It must mean he's in trouble!**_'

**She let go of his hand which confused him, she then looked to her left and right before scurrying away to hide under a table. "...What are you doing?"**

"**Caution."**

"Who knew mind reading could have such complications?" Glynda surmised based on Ruby and Jaune's reaction.

Ozpin shrugged his shoulders. "It comes with using and trying to master one's semblance in combat."

**He was utterly bewildered by her actions, all he did was hold her hand so that she wouldn't worry about where he was. '**_**Does she hate me? Did I do something to put her on guard? Was it too soon to hold her hand? This is bad. I need to stay on good terms with her until the mission is complete.**_'

**What he didn't know was that she was reading his thoughts loud and clear. '**_**I just don't understand this… creature! This is diplomacy! The first step to world peace is to understand the other party!**_'

**She was dismayed since her eyes widened from that truth. '**_**Learning about me… is for world peace!**_' **She then approached him. "I like peanuts! I hate carrots!"**

The audience laughed again from the very innocent answer since she understood Jaune's thoughts very literally. Ruby pouted since her other self was being mocked. "Hey! It's for world peace!"

"**?" Seeing his doubt from what she was doing, she tried to show off her intelligence. She looked at the store with bread and pointed at it. "Back-carry… I wanna be carried..."**

**He stared at her and with a flat look just stated. "That's not what 'Bakery' means."**

Mercury cackled. "Looks like she'll be brought back to the orphanage."

Coco smirked. "I think the crossword can only fool a spy for so long. She needs a hail mary attempt to convince him that she's ready for that academy."

**She flushed in embarrassment and entered a general store where she got a poster of her favorite show. She then placed the payment on the counter. '**_**This is gonna show him.**_'

**He just answered. "How are you going to pay 1 Lien with only 10 cents."**

**She flustered in embarrassment since **_**he **_**was the one who had to pay for it. He then cupped his chin and stared long and hard at Ruby's actions. '**_**Is she actually stupid? Was I misled by the crossword results? Hmm… there's still time. Maybe I should go back and replace her with another-**_'

**She started to sob and shout. "NOOOO! DON'T THROW ME AWAY!"**

Tai nodded as he saw the direction Jaune's thoughts were headed. "Amazing technique! Now he has no way of rejecting my little girl."

Jaune sweat dropped from the blonde's statement. "I'm pretty sure he'll have more incentive to throw her away-"

"Nope. Because he doesn't want others to follow his movements. If he gives back Ruby then he'd have to come up with a more convoluted backstory filled with holes."

**It put a stop to his thoughts as he then noticed that everyone's eyes were on him. Their glares and heated whispers were along the lines of '**_**What a cruel father.**_'

"**What's gotten into you all of a sudden?!" He panicked when he noticed that he was drawing **_**more **_**attention due to her outburst. But she relented, "I'm a good bargain!"**

The audience started laughing again due to her desperate antics to remain in Jaune's good graces. The Creator voiced out. "This show is just overwhelming in its cuteness."

"That's because of me!"

"No." Weiss' retort sucked the life out of Ruby's impression of her impact on this particular scenario.

**He managed to placate her when he reached in the groceries and found a bag of peanuts since she liked them. "Here, I bought you some peanuts, so stop crying already."**

**Her mood instantly got better as her eyes shone with want for the bag of peanuts. "Peanuts!"**

**He then turned his back to her when she just said. "I'm sleepy, Pa… can't walk..."**

"**Huh?!"**

**She was fast asleep while gripping his suit, one arm carried Ruby while the other was holding onto the groceries for later. His face simply told the story of seeing 'Nam. '**_**It's no use. I can't understand her.**_'

Qrow agreed with Spy Jaune's sentiments. "I still can't understand her, till this day."

Yang nodded. "I can't do it also. I don't know where the cookie and weapon addiction came from… I thought I was doing a good job."

"Stop mocking me!"

**He then noticed the public library and walked there. '**_**I'll need a manual to decipher her illogical behavior.**_'

**While carrying Ruby in one arm to which the librarian found it cute. Jaune placed his request. "I need everything you have on books and guides to raising a child."**

**Back home, he had laid the stack of books and guides on the table and begun reading them. He had also placed Ruby on her bed to sleep and kept her door open so that she could easily go to him with whatever she needed.**

"**The foundation of raising a child is trust." He read in one guide to raising kids. "Try to stop behavior rather than scolding. See things from the child's perspective. Try to keep in mind that children can find it difficult to verbalize their own feelings. No interrogations then if they can't tell me the answers."**

**He flipped through all the books and immediately understood what they were all trying to say. Which just made the mission even more daunting. '**_**Is every parent in the world really taking on such a difficult mission?!**_'

Tai looked at Raven who simply brushed his looks aside. She then answered. "What? She looks alright. I'm not the only one who abandons being a parent, look at the Schnees."

Winter coughed a bit in embarrassment. "Well… she's not wrong."

"**For the sake of their **_**future**_**, try to raise them with confidence. So they'll need to learn to think for themselves in the **_**future**_**..."**

**He then dropped the book as he stared at the still asleep Ruby and sighed. '**_**Ridiculous. She'll be returning to the orphanage when the mission is over anyway. That's the extent of our relationship.**_'

Pyrrha winced. "That's cold."

Blake simply stated. "He's a spy, he's only supposed to be focused on his mission's success. It is for his country's well being."

**A new day started with the complaints of a child. "NO! NOOO!" In the home of the Arc family, Jaune was holding a study guide on Atlas Academy's entrance exam in order for Ruby to get into the school. However, Ruby opposed this action. "I hate study time."**

"**I need to judge your academic abilities for the test."**

**She looked at him with newfound strength in her capabilities. "I don't need to study for the test! I can just read everyone's..." '**_**Minds.**_'

**He responded in kind with a glare. "You plan to get by with pure cunning then? Now listen here, if you don't pass this test I'll..." '**_**Fail the mission.**_'

Jaune frowned at his other self's treatment of Ruby. "He just can't force her to study."

His partner gave a come back. "Well any parent would strive to have their child become successful even if the motive is not that great."

**The 'father' growled while the 'daughter' had her mouth open in surprise. He then quickly took his hat and coat to announce. "Whatever, I'm heading out." **

**He then pointed at her. "And you're not coming today! No way, no how! Just watch the house."**

**He then slammed the door shut while she was stuck in frozen silence, this state only lasted about three seconds. She then sneaked to the door and opened it gently and then peeked out to see Jaune look back since he noticed her attempt. "Hey!"**

**He then tossed her back in and shouted. "I said no! And it's dangerous out there!"**

**He grunted by walking briskly when he turned around and Ruby was hiding behind a storage cabinet in the hallway of the building. "Hey! Don't think I can't see you over there!"**

**He then pointed at her when she even hid on the stairs and above the ventilation. Ruby just found this new game exciting. '**_**Pa's so good at finding me! This is really fun!**_'

Juniper chuckled at the game they were playing. "How cute. She's truly making his life feel like a living hell."

"**So… that's why you were late?" A rather stubby looking man just stared at Jaune who was sweating profusely but overall was proud of what he had accomplished to stop Ruby from following him.**

"**In the end I was able to barricade the entrance and trap her in." He had tiredly grabbed a large cabinet and blocked the door so that Ruby had no chance of getting out. His associate easily stated. "Let's just hope no one reported you for child abuse."**

"He didn't have to go _that _far."

"Well she wouldn't listen, frankly, he should have used the kitchen sink too." Qrow remarked remembering the times he had to babysit.

**Jaune crossed his arms under his chest, this mission was grating on his nerves. "I just can't understand children. It's so irritating how they think they can get anything they want by just crying."**

"**Crying is like their job, Twilight."**

**The informant gave him an envelope with the Atlas Academy's logo printed on it. "Here's what you asked for. An application form for the exam, and the question sheet."**

Cinder smirked on Spy Jaune's plans. "Ah, so he realizes he cannot teach the brat. Therefore, he will simply have her memorize the exam's answers."

Jaune pouted. "That could have helped _me _if Initiation was a written test."

Ozpin chuckled. "Thank Oum, that I invested in the cannon."

**He pocketed the cheat sheet into his chest pocket. "Thanks Frankie, you're a lifesaver."**

"**It wasn't so easy to get my hands on that, you know."**

"**I know. No matter how dumb the kid is, she'll manage if I get her to memorize the answers here."**

**Frankie gave Jaune a folder that had Ruby's picture on it. "Oh, right, speaking of the kid. I fished up all the past records the orphanage didn't have. No records of her birth, age and parentage are both unknown. What we do know is that in just this past year… she's gone through four foster homes and two different institutions. Ruby Williams, Ruby Levski, Ruby Roche..."**

'_**Is she some sort of problem child? Is that why she doesn't listen to me?**_'

Nora cupped her chin and stared at Ren. "Huh, would 'ya look at that Renny. Other Ruby was kinda like us."

Ren gave a soft smile. "Except we didn't get adopted around that much."

**He glared when Frankie smiled at him. "With all those different names, don't you think you two make a good match? Like father, like daughter."**

**His look didn't stop as Frankie stated. "C'mon it was a joke. Don't give me that look."**

"**I'm not. Thanks for the tip." He then left Frankie's shop as the informant himself sighed and said to himself. "Geez, I just don't understand spies."**

**Meanwhile, Ruby had her arms stretched to hold the imaginary sky as her eyes told the entire story of what she was experiencing. '**_**... Boring!**_'

Summer giggled despite her daughter's protests about being mature. "It's ok my cookie monster. Children are supposed to be like that."

**She then looked at the poster that Jaune bought for her. Her image of what a spy should do was all based on her favorite show. '**_**Spies aren't like what I thought… I wanna recover a bomb.**_'

**She remembered last night where Jaune had locked his room where all of his spy gear was stashed. What he didn't plan for was for an esper to read his mind on what the password for the lock was. She smiled as she started to enact her plan. '**_**The combination is 6100.**_'

"I don't think even the best spy in all of Vale can account for a mind reader." Mercury commented to which Cinder smirked.

"I believe he doesn't even believe that they exist."

**She entered the room and looked throughout his closet for the silenced pistol or the gun, what she found were weird gadgets that she couldn't think what the usage of it was. She then managed to find a briefcase that when opened revealed a secret communicator. '**_**I can send messages!**_'

**So she hummed while poking on the various doohickeys on the machine. However the message and signal was picked up by Edgar and his goons. His henchmen said. "Boss, we're picking up a signal. It says 'This… is… Twilight'."**

"**TWILIGHT?! What is the bastard saying?"**

"**Tag… you...re it."**

**The corrupt official seethed in rage over being humiliated twice as he shouted. "Trace the signal! Hurry! We have to kill that son of a bitch!"**

"Uh oh! Other me's in danger."

Her partner on the other hand sighed. "And usually someone who'd do this kind of stuff to get into trouble is Blake-"

"Excuse me!"

**Ruby wiped the sweat of her forehead, she was satisfied with what she did. She then realized she made a mess over his room with his gadgets everywhere. She immediately thought about what her 'father' would say while holding a gun. '**_**You bastard… Now that you know I'm a spy, I have to erase you.**_'

**An immediate response was to place everything inside the briefcase where the communicator was. She then stopped as she looked at a hidden camera. "I... can't let him find out either. That I'm an esper."**

Nora commented. "Huh? Why'd someone do that? If I had mind reading powers, I'd announce it to the entire world."

Ironwood threw in his sentiments. "It's probably what she was told in the interests of national security or world peace."

Winter was shocked. "Sir, what do you-"

'_**Ruby, you can never talk about this power with everyone.**_'

**A younger version of Ruby was looking at the three scientists in charge of her development on being a better esper. The one with glasses and a slicked back style of black hair announced. '**_**It's study time, Ruby.**_'

'_**But I wanna draw-**_'

**The scientist retorted with a harsh glare of her desires. '**_**There's no need for such childish pursuits. We need your power for the sake of world peace.**_'

**She started crying not because of not being allowed to draw but remembering the pain from doing her study time which was training. She was only 3 years old, the tears began raining down when they shouted at her. '**_**Stop crying! You don't have time for that. Now stop playing around and study or else-**_'

"So I was an experiment?" Ruby asked as others looked at the Creator for an answer. The deity was going to but he was interrupted by the other divine being who up to this point had said absolutely nothing.

Others actually forgot her existence since her seat was farther than anyone. "Fufu, an experiment? More like a project my dear. Your other self was simply made for the fictional Atlas as a way to create their own version of peace."

The Creator grumbled as others were looking at the elegant woman simply smoking from a sophisticated looking pipe. She simply chuckled at all the attention she was getting. "Don't mind me, just pay attention to the story."

Juniper's eyes widened as her mouth opened and closed wildly like a goldfish gulping for air. It was fear in that moment when looking at her. Ozpin was astonished, he had never seen Salem react like this. '_She's dangerous._'

'She' looked at Ozpin and chuckled. "My, my, any more looking at me mister may cause your ex to get angry at you."

Ozpin's teeth gritted as Juniper sat down while trying not to have a panic attack. Meanwhile the Creator was angry at the Void for stealing his moment. '_What is __**she**_ _thinking?!_'

**Jaune got back after buying more groceries, luckily he got a cab to bring him back to the apartment. "She hasn't made a mess hasn't she?"**

**He noticed that the barrier he had placed in the front door of the house remained unmoved. He then realized he was going to have to move it back. "... Oh, right. Well if she hasn't moved-"**

**His eyes stared at the ground in front of him, he noticed half impressions of footprints along with light skid marks that coincide with the large cabinet he used. He moved the barrier and opened the door, behind it was a henchman who wielded a bat. **

On impulse, Jaune's partner shouted a warning. "Watch out!"

"I don't think he can hear you P-money. Besides, I think he knows there are bad guys at his place because of the footprints."

**He took a step inside and quickly ducked under the potentially killing blow, an open palm strike delivered to the jaw disorientated his would-be assassin. His friend came in firing a silenced pistol to which he rolled quickly to the table. The bullets hit the bag of groceries, the other henchman was about to fire on Jaune when his nose received a can of sardines.**

**Definitely broken, he took three seconds to hold his nose in pain and lowered the gun. It was all the time Jaune needed to grab a nearby chair and smashed it on the dude's head. When the one holding the bat was coming to since he had his fingers on the weapon, a swift kick to the temple knocked him out. He looked around for more enemies but found no signs of reinforcements. "... Who are these guys?!"**

Ren was astounded. "Amazing… he came up with a battle plan so quickly just from the footprints. That kind of training is unheard of."

Cinder smirked. "What incredible talent. Truly an amazing ally if it was real."

Jaune pouted. "This guy is making me look bad."

Pyrrha retorted as she looked at her partner. "How? Jaune you mastered a technique that another version of yourself could only do."

**He rushed to Ruby's room and found her not in it. The entire home was a mess which showed that many were trying to find something in his place. '**_**Don't tell me she got kidnapped?! By more of these thugs? But why? Dammit, I need to find her!**_'

**He exhaled in order to bring some order to his chaotic thoughts. '**_**Calm down. Judging by the situation, the enemy either knows I'm a spy or discovered it. I need to go into hiding immediately, or I'm in danger. As for Ruby… there are plenty of other kids. I'll cut my losses and start over.**_'

"Don't leave me! I swear I'm a bargain!" Ruby yelled since she didn't want to be kidnapped and to be seen again.

"Hate to break it to you Rubes, it doesn't look like Jaune's gonna come to save you."

Ruby fought against her sister's perception. "What do you mean?! Of course he will because he's Jaune!"

"Um… even I have my doubts about my Spy self trying to save you."

**The man with the bat woke up and was swinging said weapon towards the back of an unaware Jaune. A thunderous whack was heard and darkness claiming someone's vision.**

"**So… what's with the brat." Edgar and his other henchmen were in an abandoned building while Ruby was tied up and gagged with tape. Her body was placed in a small shopping cart and she was truly scared. "Ababababababa-"**

"**Don't tell me she's Twilight's" One of his henchmen replied. "We don't know, but she was in the apartment the transition came from, so we grabbed her just in case."**

**Ruby realized why she was in this position in the first place, these must be bad guys looking for Jaune. '**_**It's cuz of the transmission?!**_'

**The henchman continued to explain the events during the raid on Twilight's home. "There was also a barricade outside the door."**

"**Outside? Why would Twilight even decide to barricade his own home?!"**

"**We don't know."**

**Edgar then glared at a nervous bound Ruby with a sneer apparent on his face. "I guess it doesn't matter. If she turns out to have value as a hostage, we can use her as a shield. We'll force Twilight to take the photos of the Minister of Foreign Affairs' wig himself."**

**One of his younger henchmen simply asked. "Boss… isn't it time we just gave up on the wig?"**

Velvet spoke. "That is true. Couldn't that politician just blackmail him in other ways?"

"**Hm?" Edgar coldly shot the henchman in the face with no remorse. He smiled when noticing the despair riddled faces of the others. "Hmmm… Honesty's important in politics. Wigs are no good."**

"That guy is really evil! He just killed his ally for no good reason!" Ruby shouted out.

Summer gave a soft frown. "There are people in this world who are like that Ruby. The world of crime is very, very dangerous for everyone to be involved in."

**Ruby's face paled when that one guy got shot in front of her with a silenced pistol. 'Those are scary!'**

**He then lit up a cigarette and gritted his teeth. "Plus, the minister's secretly backing the west. That's treason. And anyone who covers up for treason is committing treason too."**

**Ruby read Edgar's mind and it caused a headache since most of his thoughts were just angry ramblings like '**_**If she moves… she's dead! Makes me wanna puke… leave to die… the truth… kill kill kill… true face… damned Valeans!**_'**. **

**She concluded that he was- '**_**A real bad guy!**_'

**A van screeched to a halt outside of the building, the henchmen instantly knew it as the one that the others used to ambush Twilight at his place. "Boss! Nguyen and the rest of the boys we left at the house are back!"**

**Twilight was bagged and gagged as he struggled to escape, Nguyen had tossed him to the ground. Edgar was happy. "Boss. We caught a man."**

"**Good work."**

**All the other henchmen except Nguyen who wobbled in pain walked closer to Twilight. Ruby's eyes widened when she saw Nguyen and simply stared at him. Edgar squatted and removed the bag over Twilight's head slowly. "Now then, Twilight… How about you return those photos you stole?"**

"**NGUYEN!"**

"Wait… that means Jaune is here to save me!" Ruby's eyes brightened with joy.

Weiss was perplexed. "Surely one who is more focused on his mission would abandon Ruby and try again."

"Hey! He made the right choice!"

**The real henchman was trying to say something through the gag but simply signalled with his eyes to look at the shopping cart. They all followed and found no one there which meant- "He got us again!"**

**Fake Nguyen dashed towards the nearest exit of this abandoned supermarket, his teeth gritted on the obvious betrayal of his instincts on being a spy. '**_**Shi- This was a mistake. Taking a risk like this, even strolling into enemy territory...**_'

'_**I'm a disgrace of a spy.**_' **His fist clenched in clear anger as Ruby sniffled in sadness after hearing her 'father's' thoughts on this particularly dangerous action for him. '**_**Pa...**_'

Jaune was confused by his other's actions. "I still don't get why he'd try to save Ruby if it gets him in trouble with his whole gig as a spy."

Glynda guessed based on his impromptu action. "Perhaps there is still some good in Mr. Arc despite his act."

"**CHIBYAAAAAAA!" Ruby started bawling out which shocked Jaune but he then realized he was still wearing the mask of one of her kidnappers. Of course she would have thought he was a bad guy and tried to placate the situation as best he can.**

"**Whoa?! It's okay, I won't hurt you! No need to be scared!" Instead she cried even more and even held onto his shirt. **

"**WAAAAAHHHH! CHIBUUUAAAAA!" His glower deepened especially when Ruby held on, it got a bit damp but it still bothered him. Then he remembered something he deeply repressed when he became a spy.**

'**... **_**This is why I hate brats.**_'

"Ooooohhh, backstory time! Looks like Spy Jauney is gonna reveal why he became a spy and why he doesn't like kids." Nora enthusiastically said.

Coco grinned. "Looks like it. It's always like this in these kinds of scenarios."

'_**I think I just realized why children crying pisses me off.**_'

**A younger Jaune was crying hysterically in the middle of a destroyed road. Buildings were completely desolated or totalled, non-functioning tanks laid out on the streets. Bodies were found everywhere either shot or buried under the rubble, however the blonde stood there helpless and cried after the death of his family.**

'_**Because it reminds me of my childhood. The isolation and despair from no one reaching out to me. The powerlessness of being able to do nothing but cry.**_' **He now walked upon reaching the exit and placed Ruby down softly so that she could stand on the ground. '**_**I thought I'd thrown it away, but it looks like my past self has been unconsciously tagging along, huh? No, that's not important right now.**_'

"My other self has been through a lot..." Jaune was horrified at the aspect of losing his entire family at such a young age. '_No wonder he dedicated so much to being a spy._'

The Creator chuckled. "I bet anyone would want to save their country for such a personal reason."

**He kneeled down and got a piece of paper and scribbled down information and instructions for Ruby to follow. "Now look here, little girl."**

"**Ruby!"**

"**Now look here Ruby. We're actually a team of pro tag players. And when we find someone with talent, we like to challenge 'em to a surprise match."**

**He carefully explained but Ruby didn't need to know that he was crafting an allibi. '**_**Pa's a liar...**_'

"Of all the possible stories he can make to get my little girl out of there… professional tag players?"

Summer giggled. "I can't blame him, he didn't have much time."

**He pointed to the straight road with a left corner. "Now listen up. If you head straight down this road, turn right, and keep walking, you'll find a police station. If you can find a police officer there, then hand them this and you win. Easy enough right, got it?"**

**He gave her the note. '**_**When they see this, they should be able to find her a better orphanage. I'll rework the Plan and come up with a method that doesn't rely on a kid.**_'

**Ruby's fears of being abandoned resurfaced and she was about to protest "Pa-"**

"**Now go! Quickly!" But she decided to play along because she trusted him that he would make the bad guys disappear because he's a spy.**

**He saw her run as fast as she can through the road. '**_**... A disgrace of a spy? No… My mistake was getting that kid wrapped up in all this danger. Now I remember-**_'

**He turned back to the direction of the abandoned supermarket, Ruby turned around to see that he scraped off the mask of 'Nguyen.' She had heard his thoughts to fight the bad guys but she also wanted to listen to his 'true self.'**

'_**I wanted to create a… where kids wouldn't have to cry.**_' **He then tossed the destroyed mask outside. '**_**That's why I became a spy.**_'

"That's so cool!" Ruby's remark gave some members of the audience respite that Jaune was still a good guy. He just hid it under the mask of a spy.

**Her eyes widened in happiness, he was just hiding it under a cold exterior that he cared for her. '**_**Go get 'em Papa!**_'

Same people then crooned at little Ruby's response, it was just too cute to resist. A cuteness overload if you will as even Yang hugged her little sister in response. "If only you were more like that with me… then I'd have no problem with your cookie and weapon addiction."

**Edgar and his henchman ran in near guns blazing searching for Twilight who could have hidden from any corner. The politician shouted in rage. "Don't let that bastard get away! Find that idiot and drag him out!"**

**One goon had tripped on a wire trap as the entire area became surrounded with white smoke. They then tensed up as if the boogeyman was coming to get them. The material got into their lungs as they started coughing but Jaune did not give them any respite.**

**One henchman was knocked out as his head bounced on the floor which surprised the others. Another held a gun but knew if he shot then he could hit anyone. "I'm gonna-"**

"_**Did you think I'd let small fries like you catch a glimpse of my shadow?**_" **Other groans of pain and the breaking of bones were heard around Edgar, by the time the flour had cleared up, all of his goons were on the ground unresponsive.**

"**Hey! Are you kidding me?!"**

"Huh? Who knew Spy Sex God was kinda awesome and scary to fight against?" Mercury added as everyone saw Spy Jaune take out all of Edgar's goons.

Yang pouted in disappointment. "That kinda sucks, I wanted to see a fight."

Blake merely pointed out. "Spy Jaune isn't going to fight like you, Yang. He wants the element of surprise when dealing with enemies and he'll use whatever advantage he can come acrosst."

**A crunch was heard and Edgar's face paled when he felt the odd metallic shape of a cylinder pressed to the back of his head. A click of the safety going off caused him to nearly piss his pants. An irate Twilight was behind him and his finger was on the trigger, one wrong move and his brains were going to decorate this abandoned building.**

"_**Turn around and I'll kill you.**_"

The amount of killing intent made all the students shiver, they'd never felt that in their lives despite fighting Grimm. Qrow smirked. "Looks like he ain't kidding around anymore."

**He stopped his eyes from trying to look behind at the true face of Twilight, he couldn't say anything except for the spy's code name. Jaune instead decided to begin the conversation. "Hello Edgar. Or should I say, good evening? How's **_**Karen?**_"

**Edgar's face became even paler at the mention of his wonderful daughter. "How-"**

"**Of course I know it. I'm a spy. That's my job. I know everything about her, from her height, weight, shoe size, and favorite food, to how many moles she has on her body. And while they're compared to you they're almost cute, she's also committed a number of crimes."**

"Stalker."

"No, he's a spy, Coco. Get your facts right. She was part of the mission so of course he had to know everything about her."

"... Chill bun bun."

"**Don't be stupid! She wouldn't-"**

"**Edgar!"**

**A single utterance of his name had stopped the retort from the corrupt politician as he once again realized the gravity of the situation. "I also know just how much you care about her. So listen closely."**

**He inhaled as the gun pressed even more onto Edgar's head. "If you want her to have anything close to a normal life… **_**then don't mess with me ever again. **_**If you understand, then get outta here."**

**He left the building while carrying his jacket in his hand, he then noticed Ruby squatting down on the sidewalk playing with a colony of ants with her finger. "Ruby!"**

"Aww, she stayed!" Summer crooned, even if she wasn't with her baby. It warmed her heart to see Ruby being part of a family that loved her. She could tell that alternate Ruby was getting to alternate Jaune's professional and unfeeling heart.

"**Pa!" She ran to him and immediately glomped on his leg, her tight hold shocked him. "PAAA!"**

**He thought she would have just decided to leave to go back to the orphanage. She did get kidnapped. "Why are you still- I mean what are you doing outside of the house?"**

Pyrrha placed a fist on her open palm, it was like a Eureka moment had happened. "So that's why he wanted to not involve Ruby in his plan against Atlas."

Jaune smiled. "Well that's why he wanted to be a spy. To make a world where children didn't have to cry."

**She calmly explained her situation to him. "I was playing tag with some old men."**

"**I… see. Did you have fun? But it's still dangerous for you to do that." He came to the epiphany that he had to explain why he was there. "But man, I just happened to come down here for the shopping, but it looks like it's been boarded up, huh?"**

'_**Pa's a big fat liar.**_'

**She squeezed on his leg. "... It was kinda scary. I wanna go home. Our home, Pa."**

**This had silenced Jaune as he carefully looked at Ruby. "... Is that… alright?"**

"**If you leave me I'm gonna cry." He then remembered what Frankie had told him about Ruby's past in being adopted.**

"**I see. Then let's go home." He patted her head softly twice, she blushed in happiness because even his own thoughts revealed that he wanted her to stay. They both got into a cable car and Jaune had discussed moving to another home because he wanted to find a new hideout because it still might be compromised even if he threatened Edgar.**

Tai smiled. "I definitely approve, his fathering is like a diamond in the rough. Sooner or later he will reach my level."

"Any kid would not like their parents to be like you." Qrow's remark made his blonde teammate grit his teeth in annoyance. For the blonde big bear, no one would understand how he felt about raising his kids. It was all he had left.

"**There's a dangerous snake I found living inside our home yesterday. It's time to move to another one, are you alright with that?"**

"**Hate snakes." She smiled knowing what he was really thinking about again. '**_**Pa's a big fat liar. But… a cool liar!**_'

"**I wanna live in a castle." She enthusiastically gave her proposed place of living.**

"Boy does she aim big."

"I don't think Lover Boy would-"

**He chuckled and patted her head again. "If there's one for sale."**

"Never mind, I forgot this was Jaune we were talking about." Yang had to eat her previous statement, who'd be that serious about buying a castle for a home.

Juniper felt that someone was talking shit about her behind her back, that person would rue the day of not being able to understand how important a castle is for a person.

"**When we find a new home, you're gonna have to study."**

"**Muah?!"**

"**This time you'll just have to look at the answers and memorize them."**

"**Cool!"**

**In one of the buildings that holds entrance examinations of Atlas Academy as Ruby was taking the exam with kids her age. She heard Pa telling her that she can do it, it hit her even harder especially when she got stuck at the Mental Abuse Towards Humans part. **

**She instinctively used her powers to read the minds of the others but all she got were kids in varying degrees of despair. But all she got unraveled her confidence. '**_**It's so hard!**_' '_**I don't get it at all!**_' '_**Eeny meeny miney mo-**_' '_**Mommy!**_'

**She started sweating since none were thinking of the answers but then she remembered how hard Jaune made her memorize the answers. With renewed faith, she decided to follow her gut.**

**A week later, the pair arrived at Atlas Academy to see if Ruby's number was included in those who passed the entrance exam. "K-212… K-212"**

**Jaune's eyes brightened, they shone with such happiness that was missing when he became a spy. He pulled Ruby to his arms and lifted her up with enthusiasm. "You passed! You're amazing!"**

"**I'm amazing?"**

"**You're great! You're so amazing! Ama-?" He wobbled backwards and fell unceremoniously on the ground.**

"**Pa?"**

Qrow chuckled. "Haven't seen that kind of a reaction ever since Ruby killed her first Grimm. Young Tai over there was so wrapped up in worry that when the danger was over he collapsed on the spot."

"I don't know if he was worried for Ruby or for his mission?" Velvet asked.

Jaune answered. "Why can't it be both?"

**His soul had just left his body, his tired and sunken eyes looked at the sky, his shock at his state. Ruby on the other hand was trying to make Jaune stand back up. "Don't leave me behiiinddd!"**

'_**As soon as I relaxed, all the fatigue caught up with me at once… Wait, relaxed…? Me? Twilight?**_' **Back in their new home, Jaune was now dead tired on the couch, his loud snores echoed in the living room. While Ruby was sniffling at what had just occurred. "... Pa died..."**

Blake chuckled. "Well he does look like a corpse washed on the beach."

Ruby laughed. "It doesn't help that he's foaming at the mouth."

"**Delivery!"**

**Anya opened the door to find a friendly mailman with an envelope from Atlas Academy on his hand. "Hello, is this the Arc residence?"**

"**I'm Ruby Arc."**

"**Alright, could you give this to your mom and dad?"**

"**I have no Ma."**

**The straight forward response made the mailman feel uncomfortable at possibly bringing back bad memories. "?! Oh… sorry… um- have a good day..."**

**She then brisk walked to the asleep Jaune. "Pa! The mail came." She knew how it was important to see the response of Atlas Academy since it was important to the mission. She tried to hit him with the envelope but the super spy was still asleep, she then noticed her chance.**

**She rustled in between Jaune and then closed her eyes while cuddling his arm. This was the most warmth she felt in her life and she didn't want to let go of this state.**

"Awww, that's so adorable!" Said most of the female audience that didn't include Cinder and Juniper.

**However, Jaune's reflexes kicked in as she fell off the cough with him sitting up. "UWAH?! Are you after my life?!"**

**He then sat on the couch and realized something incredible happened. '**_**How could I fall asleep in front of someone else?! This is bad. I need to get a grip!**_'

"**Pa! The mail!"**

**He took the envelope from her hands and tore it open. "Mail? From Eden Academy?"**

**He quickly read the information in the letter, he quickly froze since Ruby noticed that he wasn't even thinking anymore. "What's wrong, Pa?"**

**He glared at the information and read it aloud. "... Information about the secondary exam. This will certainly show if you will be in Atlas Academy. The three person interview. The child must attend with both parents. No exceptions will be made, entering with only one will cause an automatic failure."**

**She stared at her father in shock. "... There is no ma."**

The audience laughed at her very straightforward response to their situation. Even Ruby wondered. "How's Jaune gonna find a mother?"

**The father-daughter duo were now staring at heavy maked-up and crossdressing Frankie in order to become the pseudo-mother. After close examination, the silence was broken by Jaune. "It's no good."**

**Followed by Ruby's one-two. "I don't want this ma."**

"**Looks like it'll be impossible for you to play the mother, Frankie."**

While the others laughed at the attempt of crossdressing to create a fictional mother. Emerald grumbled. "For a super spy, he sure is bad with disguises for other people."

Coco tried to remove the horrible sense of fashion from her mind. "Maybe it only works for him."

**Frankie was outraged, he worked hard to get into this emasculating get-up. "With your skills, couldn't you have made me a better disguise?! C'mon, seriously?!"**

**Jaune gave a tired filled sigh. "There are limits to working around your height and figure."**

**The informant stomped in anger whilst mumbling that Jaune didn't care how much he really cared about his effort. Ruby tried to pacify him with a snack from her bag of peanuts. "Have a peanut."**

**Jaune was on the couch thinking very hard on how to progress Operation STRIX despite this hurdle. '**_**The Atlas politician, Marcus Black, is plotting war, and the Valean Intelligence Bureau has given me a top secret mission to stop him. To do so, I was assigned to infiltrate the prestigious Atlas Academy. He'd managed to clear their entrance exam, but who could have predicted that the entrance interview would require both a mother and a father?**_'

**He sighed since there wasn't any other way or plan to complete the interview. "... Oh well. I guess I'll have to get married."**

Jaune was confused, if it was him he'd be excited and anxious about trying to find a woman to settle down with. But his alternate self looked at it like an annoying chore. "What's so troublesome about that?"

Qrow simply said. "You'll get an arrow to the knee or a ball and chain wrapped around your neck."

Summer giggled. "Perhaps your alternate self feels like it will be a problem for his identity and his mission."

**In the city hall, three female workers were gossiping about what was going around in their country. A long haired blonde commented about an incident that happened yesterday in the city hall. "Did you hear? A burglar snuck into the office. And, like the only thing he touched was the shelf where we keep women's personal data. Isn't that gross? This guy's a total creep!"**

**One with brown hair and a pink bow responded with her own perspective. "Still not as creepy as our section chief. He was toooootally undressing me with his eyes this morning."**

**Another one who was smoking her cigarette had let her long black hair fall down to her shoulders after being stuck in a hair clip for so long. "You can blame your shirt skirt for that."**

"**WHAAAT?! But my boyfriend likes it! You've got a great figure too, Sharon! You've gotta show it off!"**

**Sharon basically ignored her coworker after exhaling smoke and inhaling it again. "Not when you have kids you don't."**

Cinder grimaced. "Why are we listening to such inane prattle?"

Weiss nodded. "I agree, this feels like it serves no purpose."

The Creator shook his head. "You'll see in just a moment."

**The blonde then looked at the other occupant in the break room for her opinion. "Hey, what about you? Isn't it like creepy? What do you think, Blake?"**

**Blake Belladonna, her long hair kept in a hairband, looked at the blonde since she didn't understand what was really being asked. "Yes?" She was currently pouring coffee into a small cup.**

**The blonde pouted but laughed at her answer, she then noticed that Blake was simply pouring coffee for their boss. "Kya ha ha! Is that the chief's coffee? Wanna put a booger in it."**

**The suggestion went over Blake's head. "Eh? I never knew. Does mucus make it taste better."**

Yang chuckled. "I think I like my partner who sucks the life out of everything. Rather than the ditzy assassin."

Blake pouted. "I'm not... that bad."

**The brunette and the blonde immediately were silenced due to Blake's question. They then started to chuckle at her 'reasoning.' The blonde decided to ask. "Blake… how do I put this… you're really... private, huh?"**

"**Eh? Is it bad?"**

"**I know what you mean, Camilla! It's like she's in her own little world! No man's ever coming near her!"**

Blake growled at that airheaded brunette of a co-worker. '_No man is ever coming near me… If I really wanted I could use my assets to ensnare any man._'

However her teammates couldn't quite agree. Weiss nodded. "Yes, her standoffish way of trying to entice men can only work on those who are addicted to her."

The cat faunus growled. "Oh yeah! Name one."

Her peppy team leader happily supplied the answer. "You have Sun who's heads over heels for you and kind of stalks you. Then you have your ex who's really edgy and a leader of the White-"

"... Fine, you win."

**Sharon reprimanded the brunette for her rather backhanded compliment. "Hey. Watch it, Millie."**

**Camilla continued with what Millie had just pointed out. "But you've got such a good baseline, Blake! If you were a little more fashionable, you could be like, totally popular!"**

"**Ha..."**

**Millie also added to what Camilla was talking about. "Oh, I know! I can recommend you some cosmetics!"**

**Blake decided to speak her mind. "Well, I don't really care, as long as it doesn't interfere with my work..."**

"**WHAAAT? But aren't you like, 27? You could be in trouble if you don't watch out."**

Mercury spoke out. "Yeah, it is suspicious for someone that old and beautiful to have no luck being with someone. They could be a spin-"

Everyone except the two divine beings shivered at Glynda whose killing instinct magnified from what the cocky assassin had just said. "I have no time because I am overworked!"

A growl had escaped from her lips as Ozpin chuckled. "Glynda, the boy was not talking about you. But you placed yourself in a- GWOH!"

Ozpin found himself on the other side of the room, his poor body had crash landed due to someone's semblance flicking him like a wet paper bag. He slumped over, no one thought he was dead because of his body continuing to twitch. Glynda simply looked away and crossed her arms in contempt.

**Blake didn't know Camilla's reveal about suspicion being placed on females around her age. "Seems like there are a lot of spies and stuff these days. So people are getting reported for the littlest things. Like, I hear that just the other day some lady around 30 years old got reported for living on her own. The neighbors just said she was 'suspicious!'"**

James grunted in disapproval. "Why would Atlas even consider that as an enemy spy?"

Qrow laughed. "You're Atlas. Anyone who doesn't fit in the prim and proper or military category is an immediate suspect."

**Millie laughed at what Camilla was reporting. "Seriously?! That's hilarious!"**

**Blake bowed to her co-workers because they shared this useful information, she didn't want to have to deal with the Atlesian Secret Police. "I see. Thank you for the warning."**

**Camilla then had an idea for her awkward co-worker. "Oh, I know! We're having a party at my place this weekend. You should come too, Blake. Just remember to bring a date with you."**

**Blake just listened to them talk about how they didn't think she could bring a date to the party. She didn't really mind it because it wasn't really needed. After her work, she returned to her simple home that she lived by herself. The telephone rang as she immediately answered it, she recognized the voice on the other side. "Oh, Adam?"**

"**Hey, sister. How've you been?"**

The audience started laughing at the revelation of Adam being Blake's brother in this scenario. Team RWBY was getting a kick out of it except for Blake herself.

Her face turned into a combination of utter surprise and disgust, imagining her mentor slash ex-boyfriend as a brother was horrifying in the least. '_Good Brother… is he at least not those sister-loving types._'

**She smiled, she missed her brother a lot. He was always busy working and not having enough time to visit. The worrywart always called her to make sure she was alright. "Oh, you know. I'm fine. And yes, I've been getting my work done properly too."**

"**I just worry about you, sister. You've always been a little weird."**

"**I-I'm normal! That's so rude!"**

Yang interrupted with her own perspective. "Nope, she's not. She loves to eat tuna, hates dogs and is easily distracted by laser pointers."

She ducked several swipes from her partner who was very keen on defending herself that she wasn't following those racial stereotypes… it wasn't working.

"**But… isn't it about time you settled down? Got married? Don't you know any nice men?"**

**She grimaced at hearing this topic again however it was now coming from her brother. It must mean that it is suspicious for her age to still be single in Atlas. It was unfair, she was just twenty six.**

**Adam continued. "Actually, there's been talk that I'm getting a promotion soon. Which could mean I'll be busier than ever with work. But I'm not so sure I want to accept it. The way you are, I just can't leave you alone. I only got this far thanks to everything you've ever done for me, Blake. I'm really grateful. So I just want you to be happy, you know?"**

**She smiled at his concern. "... I know. Thank you, Adam."**

Blake smiled, this Adam might be a bit different even if he showed some of the real one's tendencies. "I like this version better."

Ruby giggled. "Don't tell that to him. He might"

"**Would you like me to introduce you to someone?"**

**She was shocked that her brother would go that far. She didn't want her situation to be a burden on him. "What?! N-No, I'm fine! A-Actually, I'm going to a party this weekend! I'm bringing a date, of course!"**

"**WHAT?! Y-You have a boyfriend?!"**

Coco chuckled. "Liar. She's just doing that so her bro doesn't freak out on how no one is getting with his amazing sister."

Velvet muttered. "I don't think it will go that far."

**She stuttered through her answer, she realized it was an out-of-the-blue response since she never told her brother previously that she was in a 'relationship'. "Er… yes! Ah… ha… ha… So you don't need to worry alright?"**

"**I see… that's… wonderful. Is this your friends from work?"**

**She patted herself on the back, she was relieved he wouldn't ask anymore questions about her 'relationship'. "Yep, that's right."**

"**Then afterward I'll have to ask Dominic since he's dating one of your friends from work. I want to know what kind of man he is."**

Jaune knew an oopsie when he heard and seen one, experiences dealing with older and younger sisters have taught him this. "Damn… Blake is screwed if she can't find someone."

Pyrrha smiled. "Jaune, I think by this point… It can be fairly guessed that she'll find you and you guys will hook up."

"How are you so sure?"

Pyrrha cupped her chin in thought. "Something of a running gag in these scenarios, so its to be expected."

"**Huh?" Since when did Adam know about her friends from work relationships!**

"**You're too trusting, Blake. If he's no good for you, I'll have to chase him off." She tried to interrupt him but he continued. "I won't accept that promotion until I know you're with a nice guy."**

Yang grinned. "Well even if he isn't in love with Kit Kat in that way. He still takes it too far with what a brother should do."

Penny's eyes widened in a sort of Eureka moment. "Spectacular! The depths of sibling love cannot be defined in such words. Would you do that, Friend Ruby?"

Ruby shook her head. "I honestly don't think I can reach that level."

**This was too much for Adam to just drop on her, what happened to talking things out. "Oh no, you don't have to go that far for-"**

"**I can't wait to meet him! Goodnight, Blake!" She placed the phone into the receiver and instantly started to panic. '**_**What do I do?! I have to invite someone before the party!**_'

**She paced the room back and forth to find the answer to her current problem. '**_**If he finds out I was lying, I'll go from a "little eccentric" to "a pathological liar" and he'll trust me even less! Not to mention his promotion! I need to find a nice man and-'**_

**The phone rang again and she quickly brought it to her ear and shouted. "No, Adam, I was joking!"**

"_**Oh? Did I interrupt a rare sibling quarrel?**_"

**Blake was surprised to hear who was on the other end of the line. "AH?! Boss? Sorry I thought it was-"**

"_**Good evening. A 'customer' needs your attention Thorn Princess.**_" **Her once meek disposition became very cold as she listened very carefully. "**_**The Royal Hotel. Suite number 1307.**_"

"Customer? Why such an expression for serving a customer's wants?" Penny asked.

The others got what sort of 'customer' was being referred to based on her rapid change in expression. Mercury grumbled. "Would have been better to switch it to target."

"**Sorry, lady. This whole floor's been reserved. I'm afraid I might have to ask you to go back from where you came from." Two bodyguards were in the hallway as if they were guarding someone very important who was inside the door behind them.**

**The other bodyguard looked to another who had just entered by opening the one door. "Hey! Did anyone call for a woman?"**

"**Not that I know of."**

"**Um. Excuse me." The two bodyguards were stuck, frozen in time as they witnessed the woman pull out a long ice-pick. "I was told that this is where I could find the esteemed treasonous scum?"**

Cinder was impressed, her choice of weapons could be used in her arsenal. '_It would be far easier to create dual ice-picks made out of dusts than regular swords. Also could double as a surprise weapon since everyone expects it to only be used for stabbing._'

Ruby had an excited grin on her face as she stared at Blake and the other Blake with the long ice-picks. The cat faunus immediately knew what this meant. "No."

**The door exploded as two dead bodies with holes in their temples entered the room. The occupants were aghast, especially the target of this assassin. "What's going on?!"**

**The third bodyguard stumbled into the room while looking very pale. "An intruder! A single woman is- GRAH!"**

**He fell with three ice picks being lodged into his spine causing him to fall face first to the unforgiving floor. The clacking of heels alerted the others. "Excuse me. Brennan of the auditing board… correct?"**

**It was Blake but she was wearing a black gothic type dress with black leg-boots and in both of her hands contained her two weapons. "I'm terribly sorry… but-"**

"**I'll be taking your life if you don't mind."**

**She was now washing her hands on the sink, no assassin wanted to arouse the suspicion of the common people. The suite was the scene of a massacre with everyone having puncture wounds on their necks and heads. Codename Thorn Princess. Hailed as the greatest contract killer under Atlas, she'd been drilled in killing techniques since a young age. She's taken on one dirty job after another at the command of her employer.**

Many were certainly impressed by her killing ability since the room she was in had many issues. There were about six men inside the room, all were armed and were presumably trained in combat however none of that mattered to Assassin Blake.

**Right now she was pouting because the stains on her hands were difficult to remove, not only that her dress that she was eager to use in the party had been torn by one of the bodyguards. "What do I do? This was my only good dress. I can't go to the party like this. I need to have this fixed up as soon as possible."**

Mercury sweat dropped at her concern. "Really… the only damage she got was her clothes. Man, those bodyguards must suck."

"Or she's really good in her occupation." Cinder gave her opinion, her fighting style had no wasted movement. Every single action she did against an opponent was for the purpose of killing.

**She then looked at her handiwork and sighed. She remembered what her brother and friends just told her over the phone and at work respectively. '**_**Don't you know any nice men? Single? At that age? Just remember to bring a date!**_'

"**... That is impossible. When it comes to housework… all I can do is clean up messes."**

**The next day, Ruby simply wanted to know one thing. "You can't find Ma."**

"**Hmm… it's a tricky matter."**

**She didn't want the option of having Frankie as a mother. "Am I gonna have Scruffy's girl?! I don't want that!"**

**On cue, Frankie opened the door, on his two arms was a stack of documents. "So you want a woman who's okay with child-raising divorcee… is elegant enough to seem upper class and is willing to legally marry you within the next forty eight hours?"**

**He then slammed the documents of all single women of Atlas that he got in city hall. "It wasn't that easy to get all this info ya' know. If a goddess like that even existed… I'd like to meet her myself. Can't even land a date for poor old Frankie."**

"Man, my other's standards are really, really high."

Ren chuckled. "Well it's for the mission. But I think we know by now it's going to be Blake he's going to meet."

Nora cheered. "Yeah! We're not all gonna act surprised on who Jauney's gonna be in every show."

**Before Jaune could thank Frankie for his work, he looked to his right and found Ruby staring at him. Half of her lower face was blocked by the couch, but her eyes showed him sadness. "Does… having kids make you unpopular? Am I… in the way, Pa?"**

**He rubbed her head gently. "No, you're not in the way. This is all to get you into school, remember? Now, don't worry about it and go watch some TV. Isn't your favorite show coming up?"**

Tai smiled. "He's being sweeter nowadays towards my little girl."

His daughter immediately responded in a cheerful tone. "Of course he would! I'm too adorable to ignore!"

Yang snickered. "Here I thought you hated being typecast as the adorable, cute or little characters in these scenarios."

**She hurried to the TV, she didn't want to miss her favorite cartoon. "Thanks Pa!"**

**When Ruby was too concentrated on her show, both Frankie and Jaune looked through the dossiers of the potential mothers. The scruffy man asked. "Actually… wouldn't it be easier if you used a female spy?"**

**He sighed since he remembered those particular missions in his career. "Because of all the spy hunting going on, a lot of them have been caught. And none of the suitable ones are left."**

**Frankie remembered how much of a witch hunt the Secret Police was doing nowadays in Atlas. "Oh, right. People are really into snitching on each other these days."**

Winter smiled at the efficiency of the Secret Police in finding enemy agents. "It looks like Atlas is still incredible in its security."

"Quite so… I wonder how the more capable Jaune will handle finding a suitable mother."

**He kept looking at the women but none could catch his eye especially for the requirements in Atlas Academy. "We're so short staffed that they've been sending other missions my way. Like more reconnaissance on possible moles and taking down a smuggling ring."**

"**Wow! That's unpaid overtime! What a sweatshop being a spy!"**

"**All the more reason to wrap up this quickly. The fastest way would be to find someone with "special circumstances" whose interests align with ours. I'd rather not take any unnecessary risks, if this was a normal mission then I'd forge one for the woman I choose."**

**Frankie pointed at Ruby who was fighting imaginary bad guys just like the spy in the cartoon. "If you ask me, that's risky enough already. She sure doesn't look like a girl from a good home to me."**

**His sweat dropped when Ruby cutely started to sing and dance to the show's ending. "Good point… I'll need to do something about her appearance."**

"But why? I don't need to change a thing. Right, Weiss."

"... I give no further comment."

"What does that mean?!"

**They visited a boutique in order for Ruby to have a more high-class appearance in terms of fashion. Ruby looked interested at the dresses, Jaune on the other hand was listing the trends he'd like to see his daughter wear. The seamstress then approached Ruby and asked. "Okay miss, please come here for the measurements."**

**Ruby looked scared as she turned her head to look at both Jaune and the older woman over and over again. She addressed her father with panic evident in her voice. "Are you selling me off?!"**

The audience started laughing again at her preconceived notions of Jaune giving her away when the super spy was adamant of doing the opposite. Summer giggled. "He's not helping her disprove that notion."

Qrow smiled. "Because he wants the brat to behave."

**He just nonchalantly stated. "Not if you're a good girl..." He then watched her get her measurements from both the seamstress and the store's owner. "Where does she learn these words?"**

**He noticed the three women who were working in the boutique, even if they were a bit farther away from what the naked eye can see in details. Being a spy meant he trained his vision to surpass certain limits. '**_**So the seamstress is already married, since her golden ring has not been damaged. The store owner was on the list… but she has a criminal record from political protests in her past. It's risky. Also she's a little old. Under ideal conditions, it could work if-**_'

**His thoughts ceased when he felt a presence behind him and nearly jumped out in fright when he heard a feminine voice say. "Excuse me!"**

People laughed at Jaune's exaggerated response to Blake's arrival where the assassin was able to sneak behind the spy. The cat patted herself on the back on the ability to even beat an alternate Jaune due to the fact that so far he was simply overpowered in his portrayals so far.

**The old store owner's face brightened with joy while Jaune watched their conversation. "Oh, it's been a while Blake. I see your dress has a tear in it dear."**

**Blake nodded. "Yes I'd like for you to fix my dress. But can I ask you to hurry? I need it really soon."**

'_**She got behind me so easily… Who is she…?**_' **Jaune then tried to go down the list of names he had memorized about the single women in Atlas. '**_**Blake… Blake...**_'

'_**... She was on the list. Blake Belladonna. Age 27 with no history of marriage or divorce. Both parents died when she was young, leaving her to raise a younger brother. Both siblings work as civil servants. Nothing seems suspicious based on her-**_'

"**Excuse me..." He looked to Blake who was staring at him. "You've been staring at me for a while now. Do you need something?"**

Pyrrha chuckled at how Blake was able to catch Jaune looking at her when the spy only glanced at her. "Her senses are really alert at any time, which could pose a problem for Jaune."

Glynda then said. "I wonder how they will work this out since they are on different sides."

**He was stunned… it was impossible for him to fathom. He swore he only glanced for three seconds. His face reddened in embarrassment over his failure as a spy. "Uh… no. Sorry. I was just thinking how beautiful you are. Sorry."**

**She then slid across the space between them, and looked at him straight in the eye. "As in my appearance left a positive impression on you?"**

"**Huh? Well… yeah."**

Yang snickered from the surprised expression of Assassin Blake on Spy Jaune's opinion of her looks. "Looks like my partner is thirsty."

"She's not, it's just to cover her tracks in order for her brother to not worry."

Ruby opened her mouth to say her opinion. "Or maybe to make her lie work."

**She saw her lightbulb moment appear, here was a man who was interested in her. It could now be of use to have him fake as her date to her co-worker's party. "Um-"**

**Ruby came pattering down to Jaune. "Pa! My length is established!"**

**Blake turned around in shame for asking a married man for a proposition like hers. Ruby was curious on who this new lady was talking to her father. "Who's she?"**

"**Another customer."**

**Blake was exhaling deeply trying to cover her anxiety. '**_**That was dangerous! I almost invited someone else's spouse! I've heard that you can get killed by the wife like that. Well, in my case I'd probably kill her first. No I mustn't think like that, or someone might realize that I'm a hitman. I need to be more 'normal' around people.**_'

**Ruby was shocked as the fact donned on her on who this mysterious lady was. '**_**A… A hitman.**_' **She then looked at her dad and this new woman. '**_**A spy… and a hitman… SO COOL!**_'

Weiss groaned in irritation. "She's just bored and wants a sitcom of a situation to happen in her family."

Velvet answered. "Well… isn't this technically a comedic sitcom about spies and assassins."

**She was starved for entertainment. But she needed to listen to their thoughts about one another, maybe it was good. So she read her father's mind first. '**_**Hm… I was considering asking her to play the wife but… she's got sharp instincts. It'd be too risky.**_'

**Her dream was fading so she hoped Blake's mind was different. '**_**I was considering asking him to play my lover at the party, but… I'd like to avoid a "bloodbath".**_'

**NO! Her dream was dying so there was only one way to save it. She hugged her own body and wiggled left and right while speaking in a sad tone. "Aw… I'm so lonely without a Ma."**

The audience once again laughed as a response to the overly dramatic actions of Psychic Ruby trying to get her ideal family into reality. Ruby pouted since he felt embarrassed by her alternate self performing this overly acted display of wanting Blake to be her mother. "If it wasn't so cute then I'd be really mad she'd do such a thing."

**Jaune was confused from this random action. "What's gotten into you?!"**

**She continued to wiggle left and right while wailing. "There is no MAAAAA!"**

**Blake asked. "Is your wife not with you today?"**

**Jaune answered. "No, well, you see.. Actually my wife passed away two years ago. So I'm raising her on my own without a woman's touch."**

Weiss smirked. "It seems that both versions are really good with lying about their lives."

"Hey!" Pyrrha defended her partner's integrity since for her it was two different situations. "Their lies about two different stories."

Weiss' eyebrow raised in defiance but she knew her point would not be understood by the champion. "Whatever."

**Blake found her hope once again thanks to a weird little child. '**_**So I can ask him out without getting killed...**_' "**Um, actually..."**

**Now the three were outside the store where Blake simply told of her circumstances in needing Jaune. The blonde spy simplified the stuttering mess into, "You want **_**me **_**to pretend to be your lover?"**

**She looked down and rubbed her hands shyly. "That's right. I ended up telling my brother that I had a boyfriend… so if it's not a bother do you think you could come with me to the party?"**

**She then looked at him and exclaimed. "Um… I don't have any ulterior motives! And I'll pay you back, I promise! I just… want my brother to stop worrying."**

**Jaune immediately answered. "I accept."**

"That was too quick." Emerald remarked, she thought his instincts being a spy would tell him to think more.

"Of course he'd go for it, he is the Sex God." Mercury surmised.

"Just shut up, Merc."

"**Really?!"**

"**But on one condition." He went into detail about their situation and what Ruby needed. ".. and there you have it. So in exchange, I'd like you to play the mother at the interview. With everything going on around the world, the future's looking more uncertain than ever. I need my daughter to have the best education. It was even my wife's dying wish!"**

**Ruby looked at him with a smirk. '**_**Pa's a liar.**_'

"**I'll only need your help this one time. Please." He looked carefully at her reaction to his tell-tale. '**_**First I get her to take on this small favor, but by the end I'll make her agree to get legally married.**_'

"Fearless Leader is so devious in this one. Forcing one to agree to getting shot in the knee with an arrow."

Jaune defended his honor. "I wouldn't do that. I respect women."

"Simp just like Icubbz." Nora retorted.

'_**What a nice man…!**_' **Blake was utterly inspired by his selfless act for his daughter. "I-I understand. If you'll have me, then I'd love to help."**

Yang sighed in disbelief. "And my partner is still an airhead."

"Shut up." Blake growled threateningly, she both hated and loved this alternate version for being an airhead and an amazing assassin.

**He gave a nice smile. "Thank you! I'll see you at the party on Saturday."**

"**Right!"**

**The two were now in the supermarket, buying supplies for themselves. Jaune looked at an excited Ruby who had been like that ever since he agreed to be with Blake. "Okay, I found you a sitter for Saturday, but I need you to be on your best behavior."**

"**Peanuts. Bribe."**

**She was fairly easy to convince. "Fine, fine." **

**Once they reached the counter, a nice old man with a toothbrush moustache smiled at them. "That'll be 10 Lien, Ribbit."**

**He carried the groceries in one hand while the other took ahold of Ruby's. "Come again, Ribbit."**

**He then looked at the coin that the old cashier gave him. He immediately knew that a hidden code given to him, under a light and a small magnifying glass he found a cipher hidden in the coin's surface. '**_**Details on my additional mission, huh?**_'

Qrow smiled as he whispered to Ozpin. "Maybe we should do something like that, Oz. Makes it cooler than just sending your messages via scroll."

Ozpin chuckled. "I'd rather save us time and effort, Qrow."

'_**Recover artwork stolen from Vale and take down the smuggling ring. Aim for when they make contact with the buyers at 1800 Saturday.**_'

"**Satur...day.'**

"Oh no… he's going to be late for the party with Blake. My other self will have no Ma."

Yang snickered. "Wonder how Lover Boy is gonna handle this one."

Blake threatened Spy Jaune. "He better not stand me up."

**On a rooftop, dressed with what could be associated with robber's gear, Jaune and Frankie were on the lookout for the smugglers. Jaune was very calm about this however Frankie was panicking. "So naturally, I need to clean this up quickly so I can make the party. Assist me in this endeavor."**

Jaune sweat dropped. "Looks like he'll stick to both endeavors… but couldn't he get better help for this job."

Pyrrha chuckled. "Probably not."

**The scruffy man retorted, he wasn't ready for the more physical aspect of being a spy. "Slow down! I just sell information! My fighting ability is garbage tier! Plus you still haven't paid for everything else!"**

**Jaune grimaced, he'd been too preoccupied on Ruby that he forgot the other parameters of the mission. He placed his mask to cover the bottom half of his face. "There are seventy eight works of art here, worth around 500 thousand lien each. If one or two go missing in the chaos, I doubt they'll ever be found."**

**Frankie smiled as he imagined how much he could buy with just 500 thousand. He gave Jaune a thumbs up. "You can count on me! I invented some new spy gear just for today."**

Mercury laughed. "Well that was easy."

Emerald smiled. "Sounds like a certain thief we know."

Said certain thief had sneezed and nearly caused a dust explosion, his fanciful henchmen looked at him in confusion. Roman simply threatened them with Melodic Cudgel and they continued their job in stealing, the thief sighed. "Someone's talking shit about me, I just know it."

**Jaune smiled since Frankie was easy to motivate thanks to his greed. '**_**Useful guy to have around.**_'

**At a train station near where the party was going to be held at, Blake was looking at the people who were coming out but no sign of Jaune. She took a look at her watch and noticed he was- "Jaune… he sure is late. I hope he hasn't gotten into an accident or anything."**

**A warehouse exploded while Jaune and Frankie were running away with the art intact. All the smugglers were firing their guns at them, yelling for more to chase after the two. Jaune told Frankie to place the art in their getaway vehicle which was a minivan, while the super spy took a look at their enemies. The scruffy man yelped in distress when a bullet had nearly grazed his ear since he could hear it whiz pass him. "You lied! You never said there'd be this many of them! I thought this was a smuggling ring, not a goddamn army!"**

Cinder chuckled at the hilarious misstep from the two. "It seems our Super Spy made an error in rushing for the completion of this mission."

Yang snickered. "He was too busy thinking about getting the Bellabooty."

Blake growled. "I swear Xiao Long, I will end you!"

"**2… 4… 6, no- 38 then?" He then charged through the hail of gunfire and took out six men all in one fluid motion that caused Frankie's jaw to remain ajar. "Between the two of us, this shouldn't take more than ten seconds."**

Coco chuckled. "Probably for him but not for short and scruffy over there."

**Frankie then quickly loaded up all the loot in the van while Jaune gave covering fire from a large metal box near the van. Jaune grimaced when he heard more voices converging on their location. The scruffy associate yelled at Jaune when he whispered to himself about the seemingly endless supply of smugglers. "Get in! I finished loading the van."**

**Jaune took control of the van and they immediately got out of there and sped to their next destination. Jaune needed to be near where the party was going to be held in order for him to see Blake even if he was late. He looked down at a small briefcase filled with jewelry.**

**Frankie's eyes sparkled in wonder, this would bring him a large enough fortune to afford what he wanted. "Now which one should I keep?"**

**What caught Jaune's eye was a particular magnificent looking ring with a pure shiny diamond. He got it despite Frankie's complaints that it was the best one in the collection. "This one's mine. I need it for a disguise."**

"Or for tying the knot on a pu-"

Yang had to dodge an irate cat who interrupted her joke, it was corny but give her the freedom to do it. She then had to push Blake's arms away from scratching at her. "Come on… it was just a-"

"Kill… kill… kill!"

Weiss looked at Pyrrha and sighed. "Is it too late to ask for a transfer?"

Ozpin delightfully gave an answer. "It is."

"**Shut up! Give it back! I was fighting for my life there, man!" Another car holding two bad guys with one aiming a gun at them appeared in front of them. Then there was a crash-**

**She looked again at her watch, with disappointment and frustration evident in her expression albeit slightly. She walked slowly away from the train station towards the party, Jaune was late for more than two hours and it was getting close to the time for the party. '**_**Oh, I see… So this is what they call "being played". For my brother's sake, I need to keep up good relations with my coworkers. So I suppose I'll just go on my own.**_'

Nora pouted, she was annoyed that Jaune wasn't able to make it. "Blake should demand retribution. She just got stood up by our fearless leader."

"Uh Nora… I got into a car crash."

The valkyrie would remain fixed to her views. "You can walk it off."

**The door opened to Camilla's house where all her coworkers with their partners or family were already having fun at the event. Camilla's face showed surprise at Blake arriving at her party. "You're late Blake."**

**Blake entered and gave them spirits as a present. "I'm sorry."**

**But the blonde saw this as an opportunity to tease the quiet girl. "Ooh? What's this? Didn't you say you were coming with your boyfriend?"**

**She quickly answered. "Something came up, so he couldn't make it."**

**Camilla quickly responded with a sarcastic reply. "Well isn't that a shame? I soooo wanted to meet him."**

**Blake's three coworkers then fell into a gossip whilst the assassin sat quietly on a couch minding her own business. "What's with that lame excuse?"**

"**It's just so sad too look."**

"**Her? With a man? She's definitely bluffing!"**

"**Should we report her for lying?"**

"**Haha, yeah! She must be a spy sent to infiltrate our country and sabotage the birth rate!"**

"**C'mon, are you stupid? She's just a spinster. Leave her alone."**

**Millie and Camilla both laughed as the latter joked about the normally nice glasses-wearing Sharon. "But you just said the meanest thing of all Sharon!"**

Yang was not amused from her partner's coworkers, basically humiliating her for not having a man with her. "Makes me wanna rip their heads off."

Her younger sister also cutely growled. "Yeah! Blake may be like an edgelord but she's still nice."

"Oy! Don't think you can compliment me and then insult me at the same time just to get away from my wrath."

**However despite the gossipping, one man with a groovy hairstyle that showed off his light brown hair approached Blake with a worried look in his face. He was Dominic and friend of Blake's brother Adam. "Aw, that's too bad Blake. I really wanted to meet him. Adam is always worried about you, you know."**

**Blake started to nervously sweat, her brother's friend was here and he was going to relay the news to him. "Um… Dominic. Do you think you could tell my brother that I brought a nice man?"**

"**Uh-" Dominic was interrupted by his girlfriend Camilla who was looking to twist the verbal knife in Blake's open wound. "Pft. No way! Whaaaat?! Are you that desperate to show off, Blake?! Doesn't that make you look even more miserable?"**

Weiss snarled, the insults were gripping on her nerves. "What deliberate defaming… I wouldn't blame if Assassin Blake would snuff her life right now."

"Yeah, gotta agree on 'ya Weiss-Cream. The only one who can make fun of Blake is me."

"Oy! Since when did that happen?!"

"**C'mon, cut it out, Camilla."**

**But the blonde girl continued to grate on Blake's patience, the black haired assassin looked annoyed. "We're like totally telling your brother that you lied to him and came all by yourself. I wonder what face he'd make knowing his beloved elder sister was just a lonely swinger. Hahahaha!"**

'_**Why…? Does she gain any kind of advantage for this…?**_' **Her fingers cracked exposing long nails wherein she was trained to slice a jugular effectively. '**_**I'm sick of this. If I just kill everyone here, no one can tell Adam that-**_'

Emerald smiled, finally there was more action that they were about to see from Blake's abilities. "I wonder how she's gonna kill everyone there without them calling for help."

"I mean she is the best assassin in Atlas, she can handle non-armed civilians easily." Mercury surmised based on what she did to the traitor and his bodyguards.

**She then shook her head to get rid of those thoughts when Dominic excused themselves out of Blake's way. '**_**No, no, no. That's no good. I promised Adam.**_'

**She then watched as all the partygoers went into different conversations that revolved around showing off and simple recounting of events. Blake felt that this was all… boring and skin-deep. '**_**This must be… "normal." I'm sure this is the life my brother wanted for me.**_'

**The three coworkers continued in their gossip since Blake had not done anything besides sitting down, closing her eyes, and listening to everything around her. "What, she's still here?!"**

"**She's got nerves of steel, huh?"**

"**I'm surprised she came here all by herself."**

**She stood up, it was getting annoying listening to what her coworkers were talking about her. '**_**I see… I was aiming above my station.**_'

Jaune frowned. "She can't give up now… my other self would surely arrive and help her."

Pyrrha shook her head. "I don't think even your other self has that kind of timing."

"**My apologies but..." The crowd looked at her in surprise. "I'll be taking my leave n-"**

**The door of the house slammed open revealing a well-dressed Jaune who was bleeding slightly from his mouth and from a cut atop his right eyebrow. Blake was incredibly shocked at his damaged appearance but Jaune calmly stated. "Sorry I'm late. I'm Blake's husband, Jaune Arc."**

The audience laughed at Spy Jaune's disheveled state along with him announcing himself as Assassin Blake's husband when it should have been as a boyfriend. Mercury chuckled. "Talk about making an entrance. Not suspicious at all."

Velvet giggled but was amazed at his will to get out of that incident and arrive at Blake's co-worker's party despite being injured. "I think the blood loss got to him."

**The crowd was silenced in surprise, earlier before his appearance they had thought of Blake as a lonely spinster. Blake's eyes shone in shock on Jaune's declaration and the word 'husband' definitely made her cheeks become red in embarrassment. '**_**I'm not even married yet!**_'

**She then whispered the truth to him. "Um… you were supposed to be my boyfriend, not my husband."**

**Jaune gritted his teeth in frustration, the blood loss was getting to him. '**_**Crap! I mixed it up with my own mission.**_'

Yang's eyebrows wiggled at Blake who sighed in exasperation. The faunus then looked at her smug partner. "I won't even entertain your train of thought. I am not thirsty! That is blood that's dripping down from him, Xiao Long."

Yang pouted, her punchline never came to existence. "Stingy."

**Dominic was worried along with others about Jaune's state. "Um… Jaune? You're bleeding-"**

**Jaune gave a tired smile. "Oh, please pay it no mind. It was all part of my job."**

**Dominic didn't know how to respond since even in his line of work… no one was that injured. "So are you a stuntman? Or-"**

"**Oh I forgot to explain. I am a psychiatrist. Please excuse me. There was an emergency and a patient got a little wild. It happens all the time." He then looked to Blake who handed him her handkerchief to wipe out the dried blood out of his face. "So have you been enjoying the party, Blake?"**

**Camilla was shell-shocked due to the woman she was proclaiming to be a loner was with a handsome and well-dressed man. "No way… You were married, Blake? Why didn't you say so?"**

Blake gave her smugest grin at her alternate's co-worker. "Ha! Can't get men, you say. You forget about my assets that bring them to me."

Ruby's eyes sparkled in remembrance. "Oh, oh. Is it the bella-"

Blake closed her leader's mouth because she feared that she let something slip which could mean another horrible punchline from the blonde. "I regret what I just said."

**Blake was embarrassed because she had told all of them of a boyfriend, which meant her cover had to be reestablished. "Um, no I-"**

**However Jaune had interfered in order to tell his side of the story. "That might be my fault. It's a little embarrassing, but I'm a divorcee bringing a child from a former marriage. It must have been bothering her."**

Jaune chuckled. "Man, he comes with a really good excuse that covers everyone's bases."

Pyrrha smiled. "He even made Blake look good in front of all these strangers."

**Camilla was incensed and embarrassed that Blake was with such a man. '**_**Grrr! No way! No way! There's no way Blake can have a husband this smart and hunky! I'll have to ruin her!**_'

**She grabbed the piping hot gratin and planned to fake her fall while tossing it to Blake. "Blake, would you like some steaming hot gratin, straight out of the oven? Whoopsie, I slipped and fell!"**

**In one quick movement that caused the blonde to be stunned, Blake had caught the tray and the gratin quite easily with a kick. Everyone was shocked and a little part had hit Camilla's nose causing her to whimper in pain. **

Coco tilted her sunglasses forward in awe, Blake's kick shocked a lot of people due to the fact that the only gratin that fell was on Camilla's nose. "She planned that."

**Jaune smiled as he looked at Blake who lowered her leg and caught the tray with both of her hands. "Blake, I admire that you hate to waste food, but don't you think that was a little shameless? You were showing a lot of leg."**

Everyone sweat dropped at that due to the lack of concern from Jaune. As a spy he should be truly suspicious about Blake's capability. '_That's the concern._'

Blake simply asked what everyone was thinking. "So I wasn't suspicious at all."

"It's possibly the blood loss that is affecting his brain at this point." Weiss pointed out.

**Blake blushed, in retrospect, she could have simply caught it with two hands but her instincts screamed at her to use her leg. "Oh! Sorry..."**

**They then took pieces of the gratin and found that it was well cooked. Camilla knew that her ego took a huge hit so she decided to embarrass Blake in front of her hubby. "Excuse me, D'arc?"**

Jaune felt a vague sense of normalcy with that version of a last name. Ren looked at him questioningly. "What's wrong Jaune?"

Jaune shook his shoulders. "I don't know Ren… it just sounds good as my last name… like it was meant for me."

"**Arc."**

**Even by showing she didn't know his real name she continued her question, Blake didn't like this one bit. "Do you know what she did for work before she came to our office? What was it again? I hear she'd get called out by strange men to hotels for special 'massages.' Isn't that obscene?!"**

Blake growled, she was going to look bad in front of Jau- … She blushed when she realized she had implanted herself into the scenario because Jaune was going to be her partner. Yang realized this from the sudden quiet followed by embarrassed blushing. "Never knew you cared about how you're looked at from Lover Boy's perspective."

The cat growled threateningly at the blonde. "Die in a ditch, Xiao Long."

Nora pouted, she was annoyed at what Camilla was trying to imply. "Hope Assassin Blake kicks her ass."

"**That's..." Blake couldn't really come up with an excuse because the truth would compromise her real identity. She never thought her past alibi would be used like this against her. '**"_**Acupuncture massages" are what we called it when I was stabbing people for work…!**_'

**She looked at Jaune, he must have been suspicious of her past actions. "No, Jaune. You've got the wrong idea..."**

**He gave her a confident and soft smile that shocked her. "How wonderful!"**

"**Eh?!"**

"What?" Others were also confused especially since that would tip Jaune off that maybe Blake may not be so ideal for his mission.

**He stared at Camilla with a sad expression. "Blake lost both of her parents when she was young, and worked desperately to support her brother. Even when she had to sacrifice herself."**

**He reminisced on his first spy mission as a teen where a snatch and grab turned to a thirty minute gunfight that saw two of his friends get killed all in the name of Vale. Both were never honored for their sacrifice while he lived and continued to fight for Vale's peace. "To sacrifice yourself for the sake of others. To endure harsh work for something you believe in… No normal person has that kind of resolve."**

**He looked at her and gave a firm stare filled with newfound respect. Her response was that of astonishment since no one thought of her work like that. It made her feel special. "**_**You **_**should be proud of it."**

Blake felt like Jaune was talking about her, about her sacrifices for the White Fang and what she has accomplished. Her blush deepened when she thought about other things involving Jaune as her knees brushed together.

Unbeknownst to the cat, the real one nodded his head. "I agree."

Ozpin smiled. "Shows how few truly can appreciate what one person has to do to get to where they are."

**Her blush deepened, Jaune then looked at the silent crowd and sighed. "... Shall we go home, Blake?"**

**A small nod delivered her answer as he helped her go out of the room but he first announced their leave. Now in the same van that was used in his smuggling mission, Jaune with sweat dripping down his face like a certain meme yelled. "S-Sorry! I said 'husband' when it should have been girlfriend!"**

**He was worried since it would cause friction in her story especially to her brother. He also hit himself in the head for being out of it. "What will we say if this gets back to your brother?" **

"**Um... Jaune… I have a proposal-" Jaune stopped hearing what she was going to say when his instincts told him to veer the van right and hold on for an incoming collision. A car smacked into the side door of the van. Upon closer inspection, he saw two members of the smuggling ring glaring at him.**

"Damn they sure are persistent." Ruby added.

Summer chuckled. "Well he did steal a lot from their catch. The reaction is the same as that thief you always try to stop."

Ruby and Yang nervously laughed since there were quite a few close calls with Torchwick. They were anxious to ask about what their mother thought about such actions. But Summer smiled. "Just be more careful."

'_**What the- Survivors from the smuggling ring?! How did they find me?!**_' **He then looked behind at the back of the van and saw one of the box's corners was flashing a red light and beeping. '**_**Don't tell me there's a tracker in the jewelry?! Crap! I am getting careless, Twilight!**_'

**Blake was surprised and a bit fearful of those two mysterious men that crashed into them. "What is this? Who are these people?"**

'_**Um… Um...**_' **He truly didn't know what his next excuse was, to anyone it was pretty obvious that someone was trying to kill them. But he didn't want to make Blake panic. "Th-They're my clients. Looks like I haven't cured their hysteria!"**

Everyone couldn't believe that excuse and expected Blake to think something was up with his background along with the suspicious men trying to kill him. Even Yang confidently stated. "Looks like Lover Boy is screwed here."

**He didn't think Blake would accept this excuse until- "Being a doctor is tough, huh?"**

Weiss groaned in disbelief "... You've got to be kidding me."

**He felt like five men were giving him loud slow claps on his success. '**_**Thank Oum she's an idiot!**_' **The van screeched as it entered the industrial complex that Atlas used to manufacture oil and gas. "For now, let's get outta here"**

Blake pouted. "She's not an idiot… my other self is just too trusting."

She nearly cried at her alternate self's airheadedness when her leader decided to give a pat on the shoulder along with a thumbs up. "I think your character will improve to notice things easily, Blake."

**The two smugglers held their guns professionally as they spotted the van that Twilight used and it was abandoned. "They left the van behind. Anyway we know they're around here somewhere. Split up and we'd find them."**

**The two were walking slowly and checking their surroundings however through a small alley, Jaune had sneaked in without making a sound. He then threw a large cement block and it hit one of the guys in the face while the other was blown back by his partner's weight to land on the hard floor with the back of his head.**

Emerald's comment was the thought everyone in the watching area had upon seeing Jaune nearly cave in a guy's head. "Oh come on! There's no way he can explain that as treatment. He nearly killed a guy in front of her!"

**Both smugglers were seeing stars while Blake was a bit surprised by the 'care' which Jaune gave. He then grabbed a lead pipe that was near him. "Are you okay, Blake? This way, hurry!"**

**She asked a reasonable question. "Excuse me… are you really supposed to hit your patients?"**

"**Um… well… It's the latest innovation in the world of medicine, it's called concussive therapy. It's backed by cutting edge science." Blake quickly accepted his excuse for harsh treatment of his 'patients.'**

The audience laughed at how easy it was for Assassin Blake accepting Spy Jaune's 'treatment' which showed how much she knew outside of her work. Pyrrha smiled. "He has to be the luckiest spy in the world."

'_**I can't tell, is she sharp or is she dull…?**_' **A smuggler appeared behind them with his gun aimed at Blake. He quickly positioned Blake behind him and threw the lead pipe which smashed the smugglers' nose. "Watch out, Blake!"**

**He looked up to see one jump from a nearby metal staircase with a knife in his hand. Jaune cursed knowing that he couldn't dodge the attack so he decided to crouch in order for the weapon to land in a not so fatal part of the human anatomy. He heard a loud 'fwoosh' sound and looked to see Blake jump over his body and land a kick to the smuggler's head.**

**The smuggler holding the knife rolled until a sickening crunch was heard when he landed on the wall. He was perplexed on her ability to dish out a kick that strong. She on the other hand was embarrassed because she let her instincts take over again. "Ah! I'm so sorry! I don't know anything about concussive therapy, but before I knew it I just-"**

"**..."**

"..." Everyone expected Jaune to connect the dots on her suspicious behavior, even her real self watching thought she was fucked.

Mercury looked at the smuggler who was not moving. "I think he's dead."

Cinder smirked. "I suppose it was evident from the sound of his neck hitting the wall is what clued us all in."

**Blake continued. "Actually, I'm really good at self defense! I learned it from my brother so..."**

"**Ha! Ha! Thank you, Blake!" She gave him a real smile and even chuckled, not a lot of people were that eager when they saw her real capabilities.**

"**Ha! Ha! Ha! You really blew him away, didn't you?"**

**She even covered her mouth to avoid full blown laughter, her kick did make his patient land funny. "I'm sorry, I ended up blowing him away. Hee hee hee hee-"**

Ruby cooed at how adorable their relationship was blooming in front of her eyes. "Aw, this is just so cute."

"She just killed a dude… right in front of him." Mercury protested.

**The spray of bullets from a semi-automatic rifle caused them to run away and lay low from the smuggler's attack. Blake was oddly calm for Jaune but he didn't know that this was normal for her. "Um… Jaune?"**

"**What is it?! Now's not a good time though." He stiffened when she continued what she was going to say. "Can we get married?"**

**His initial answer was to trip and slid to cause his face to make love to the floor. "Ah! Excuse me!"**

"Talk about amazing timing." Emerald stated since a lot of people chuckled at the out of nowhere proposal while they were dodging bullets being fired from all around them.

"What terrible aim just like a Thundertrooper in Planet Wars." Qrow complained.

Ozpin nodded. "They just buried it in a casket with the sequel trilogy."

**He then stared at Blake, it may have looked serious but to the assassin because it was a bit cute due to his nose bleeding. "No, I mean as an extension of your condition… You see… apparently an unmarried woman like myself draws suspicion. So as a kind of camouflage..."**

'_**So I can keep up my work as a hitman...**_'

"**Um, what I'm trying to say is..." She looked away for she was afraid of his answer. "Instead of just the one time for the interview… would you mind if we… stayed together? It works out for… both of our benefits!"**

'_**I'm sure this person is the only one… who would accept me as I am now.**_'

**He was silenced for a bit from her heartfelt request. He then realized how this would have been easier for his mission. "Then let's stop by city hall on the way home, and make it official."**

"**Right now!"**

Yang laughed. "Damn, just that quick."

Weiss sighed. "It's all for the mission, I guess is what he's thinking about."

"**No time like the present." He tried going into his pockets and then realized what had happened with a menacing glare. The ring that he picked was gone, probably Frankie got it when they nearly collided with their first pursuers. He needed a replacement, lo and behold his eyes fell on a fallen grenade with the pin still held in place.**

**He grabbed the explosive and dashed to a nearby large crate with Blake in tow while the rest of the smugglers unloaded their bullets to their location. A 'tink' sounded off to the two where he started his impromptu proposal. "I take you, Blake… For better or for worse..."**

The girls like Ruby, Blake, Yang and Pyrrha were blushing due to having their own ideas of how Jaune would do this. Even the former White Fang member thought about how it would have been nice using a grenade pin as an engagement ring while he tossed it at her ex…

Mercury laughed. "That is why he is my sex god!"

**He tossed the grenade to the rest of the smugglers while they were utterly shocked that death was right in their faces. "For richer or for poorer… In sickness and in health..."**

**Blake was silent as Jaune slipped the grenade pin as a substitute wedding ring to her ring finger. She didn't even hear the loud explosion since the debris were covered by the cover they were currently hiding at. Her attention was all on Jaune who cupped her two hands to his own. "To love and to cherish..."**

Nora cooed in happiness, she looked at Ren who vehemently shook his head. In response she pouted and looked to Jaune and Pyrrha for support. The redheaded champion shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know if others would consider it romantic Nora."

"But it's a grenade pin."

'_**Until mission...**_'

'_**Until murder...**_'

"**... Do we part." Their feelings may differ, between spy and assassin, but they exchanged their vows.**

Summer crooned as she looked at Tai. "I wished we had something more romantic like that when I proposed."

Tai chuckled. "Well it was cute either way seeing you stumble through a sentence."

His beloved simply pouted in embarrassment as the couple embraced each other since they didn't know how long this would last. The Creator then looked at them and asked. "Not going to ask how Blake thought it wasn't suspicious about the grenade probably killing all the remaining smugglers?"

Juniper stated. "If she wasn't going to bring it up when he was bloody and then with the concussive therapy. Then it's safe to say that she wouldn't notice the grenade pin as a wedding ring."

The Creator laughed since it was true. "Well we should go to the one I showed previously after this scenario's trailer but there seems to be a problem with the transmission."

"What's wrong?" Jaune asked.

The Creator sighed. "It seems we have some technical issues involving slow speed of the ethernet and a lockdown making it hard to see the other scenario involving a vampire."

Nora pouted, this was the first time the Creator had said such a thing. "So what are we gonna watch?"

The Creator smiled. "Well since the original intention was to show all of Part 1, I guess I have to make do with this."

**In a booming metropolis, citizens watched anxiously as all eyes were on a bridge, police had already evacuated all of the people who were on it due to a bo-**

**Underneath the bridge, a timer reached zero which caused a chain-like explosion that blew up parts of the structure. However some of it was left standing, citizens all around the city were murmuring their concerns. The news reporter shouted while chaos happened all around. "Citizens, this is a serious situation! Before this incident, the terrorist gave prior warning to the police so it seems that not none of the citizens were hurt because the police acted fast-"**

"**Where's the terrorist?!"**

"**We can't see him, Chief-"**

"**Crazy bastard! He really cut the bridge off-"**

**A young man with bleached blonde hair crash landed on the hood of a police car superhero style. The police trained their guns on him instantly whilst the individual looked at them through his black gas mask with blue visors. The police fired at him instantly but he jumped so far that he was on the other side of the barricade.**

**The man then threw down a grenade that blew off a couple of the cars and sent some officers flying. He maneuvered around and was behind the chief with a gun to the officer's head. "I'll repeat again. Release all of the prisoners in Vale's Prison within 30 minutes… and give me a vehicle containing 30 million lien..."**

**His cold blue eyes looked with no hesitation since he closed the gun on the chief's temple. "The bridge from Patch to Vale is going to completely disappear should you not listen to my warnings..."**

**All around citizens of Vale gave their complaints on the evident hesitance of the police to just shoot the terrorist. "What are the police doing?!"**

"**He's making outrageous demands!"**

**He looked at both of the news and police helicopters surrounding the bridge as they looked at him with both guns and cameras trained on him, waiting to make another move. He smiled. '**_**I wonder when my life changed… when I realized… I became the world's most dangerous terrorist.**_'

* * *

**AN: So that's the trailer for the next chapter, I feel really sad that I can't give you guys Kizumonogatari. My internet's just really bad ever since the quarantine which also is an excuse on why this chapter was so late.**

**So I will be late again with the next chapter since gotta go help retain my job after this recession due to COVID-19. Props to anyone who will guess what this scenario is inspired from. I may have mentioned it in the earlier author's note of this chapter. May you all stay safe and I hope to see you all again soon.**


	19. Terror Man

**AN: Hello, this will be the next chapter of Watching Jaune Again whilst me in the Philippines experiences an extended lockdown meaning more time to do this or other stuff in my life. I am currently trying to create a new department for a multi-million dollar business so I have less time to do this than what I had originally intended so that I can finish chapters in an efficient manner.**

**Also it has to do with my writing, the scenario takes me about 5 days to a week to finish but the reaction is thrice or quadruple times as long. That is me being honest about writing one chapter let alone the entire story.**

**Now let's begin the usual Q and A**

**1)What is your favorite game or game series?**

**Shady-kun: For me it is Persona, Ace Attorney, Pokemon, Fire Emblem, Fatal Frame, God of War, Monster Hunter, Tekken and Street Fighter because the last two would always be played with friends while the others offered opportunities to have more friends.**

**Exiled-san: I'm a huge fan of Pokemon plus the Mystery Dungeon series. Been playing it for a long time and hopefully will not stop. Will introduce the games to my kids if I ever have any. Also the Legend of Zelda series. Especially Skyward Sword. **

**Guikoi-chan: The best answer I have the capacity to give would be either Monster Hunter or Fate, even though Fate isn't only games so I'm not sure if it counts.**

**Gentleman-san: Hmm. For series I'd have to say the Knights of the Old Republic, Red Dead Redemption, SoulsBorne, Hitman, Devil May Cry, Diablo, Pokemon, Resident Evil, Street Fighter, The Legend of Zelda, Super Mario Bros., Donkey Kong Country, Kirby and InFAMOUS. Favorite games would be Silent Hill 2, Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time, Paper Mario, Chrono Trigger, Marvel's Spider-Man, The Last of Us, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Doom Eternal (sweet Satan have I been playing the shit out of this recently), Shadow of the Colossus, Psychonauts and Lost Odyssey.**

**Composcreator-kun: Very hard question to answer. I'm not as much of a gamer as the others, but I do have my fair share of faves that I like to replay/look back on. Radiant Historia, Ace Attorney Series, Pokemon series is good but I specifically enjoyed Conquest, Halo series, and Xcmon series. Other games I play because I can and enjoy them, but I won't go saying they are favorites.**

**2)An opinion you hold that may be deemed controversial or insane?**

**Shady-kun: Evangelion is really, really bad and it isn't deep with horrible characters along with development. The defenders of Evangelion are like the smart asses of Rick and Morty who deny criticism under the guise of not being smart enough to understand. Emergence is horrible to read but a wonderful tragedy to look at and I wanted to be a doctor back then because of all the sex one would get in Gray's Anatomy. I loved how much Kiritsugu in Fate/Zero suffered because he deserved it and I think Your Lie In April is boring and a sadness trap.**

**Exiled-san. Bumblebee is annoying because their fans are over-obsessive and shouldn't exist in canon if at all. Black Sun is better. Jaune is a good character and doesn't deserve the hate he gets. **

**Guikoi-san: Art can be objectively critiqued. It can be analyzed, measured and judged objectively. The argument that art is subjective and so bad movies and shows are fine is a weak one and only shows that you have no leg to stand on. Jaune should have gotten a different Semblance, as while he can buff others and heal them, he doesn't appear to be able to actually buff himself from what I've seen. And if he only unlocked his Semblance at Haven, then what he did to Cardin wasn't his Semblance. And if Semblances are based on personality, then they're not concrete until after they're unlocked. If you would get a bad luck Semblance like Qrow but then undergo a growth of character and your personality changes, so long as you haven't unlocked your Semblance it would not be a bad luck Semblance, it would change to match your personality. It only becomes "locked in" and unchanging once it's been unlocked.**

**Gentleman-san: The RWBY FNDM needs to keep their collective noses out of the writing process. Bumblebee is not all that great and now that it's canon because of the FNDM and the VA's pushing for so long, it makes it seem as if two girls/women can't be close friends without wanting to fuck. It also discards literal **_**seasons **_**of character development and chemistry between Sun and Blake. Also, Jaune Arc is not a terrible character - you just have very generic taste. Without Jaune there'd just be these highly skilled badass Huntsmen and Huntresses, which would get boring quickly. It's fun to see a character gradually improve over time and it's even better when the one improving is not a small child or a generic shounen protagonist. Also, claiming his Miles' self-insert is ridiculous. Self-insertion is something that exists in almost every piece of entertainment you'll find, to some degree. In short, just because he's not some broken, psychotic shell of a human being who didn't see his parents murdered by a cackling madman doesn't necessarily mean he's a bad character by default.**

**Also, so I'm not just copying others: One Piece's current pacing is just fine, pineapple on pizza is fucking delicious (with ham too? Hot damn is that the stuff) and when you consider what the 1966 Batman series did to Mister Freeze, Arnold Schwarzenegger's performance as Mister Freeze in Batman & Robin should be considered art. ¯\\_(****ツ****)_/¯**

**Composcreator-kun: Not really, at least I don't think so. I tend to not know what the mainstream thinking is in the first place.**

**3)Best crossover for RWBY?**

**Shady-kun: For me in my opinion the best for new ideas is Persona and you can use either world with the cast of RWBY having different personas where the Grimm are in Remnant sort of like Persona 3 called the Dark Hour. There's many more that can be used like RWBY cast in Persona world where you can place them in events from 1-5 and it opens the SMT universe to them.**

**Exiled-san: For me it's either the Fate series, Pokemon, Yugioh GX, or Legend of Zelda. Don't read a lot of crossovers. **

**Guikoi-chan: Gonna have to agree with Exiled on Fate. I already have like 16 different ideas in my head, based on adding different bits of the Nasuverse into RWBY. What if Velber existed? What if the Holy Grail existed? What if all the RWBY characters participated in a Holy Grail War and summoned their future or alternative selves? Lots of things you can do with it. Of course, you would have to nerf Servants immensely for RWBY characters to actually fight them, but it's still possible to make it work.**

**Gentleman-san: Hunter x Hunter (so many possibilities it's crazy), Star Wars, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Final Fantasy, One Piece, Bloodborne, Spider-Man and Green Lantern.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Creator liked how some of his audience was guessing, hopefully they didn't notice the trend that every other version of him liked to make Jaune Arc the main character or the one with the most impact in every scenario. He'd have to talk about that with the other deities managing the other screenings of other versions of Jaune Arc… it was getting too predictable for other audiences.

"Now, now. I'm sure you have your questions. The trailer is meant to be a preview into the future of this particular Jaune. Here we will see his humble beginnings."

Jaune grimaced. "Oh no… I became a criminal… how would my mom and dad react?"

"I think they'd be proud especially if one did so with style." The audience looked to the new arrivals which were Roman and his assistant Neo. The two merely sat down away from everyone as well, since it would be weird to be with the goody two shoes or the one holding a gun to his head.

The Creator chuckled. "Now that our new guests are here, let us begin!"

**We find ourselves in a normal looking high school, where in a particular classroom students were looking to see the main event of the day. Crowding around a table with money on the line stood Cardin threatening a timid Jaune who didn't want to look at anyone. "You're dead, make sure you bite down hard."**

Pyrrha was annoyed, she didn't like how Cardin was bullying a weaker Jaune. Nora chuckled. "Calm down, momma bear. Jaune will be alright."

The redhead blushed in embarrassment as her teammates snickered at her reaction.

**The blonde was sweating, he was nervous… he didn't even want to be in this position let alone face the big bully of their school in a gambling match. It didn't help when Cardin's classmates were rooting for him to win. **

"**Ahh, don't be scared!"**

"**Straighten your shoulders man!"**

"**Make sure you do it properly, if you lose we lose all of our money!"**

"**We have 3000 Lien riding on this, concentrate!"**

**One random even slugged him on the shoulder to get him out of his nervous state. "Do you know how many people bet on you here, stop talking nonsense and do it!"**

**He grit his teeth in pain because that was a hard shot to his appendage. "I'm not really confident, can't I just leave..."**

'_**Should I go for-**_'

"**Rock! Paper! SCISSORS!" Cardin had opened his palm to reveal paper while Jaune had awkwardly made two of his fingers into scissors. Cardin fainted since he lost a lot of money while the class celebrated their victory and earned spoils.**

Roman chuckled. "Rock, paper, scissors… what a stupid way to lose all your money by chance."

Cinder nodded her head in agreement. "Quite stupid, indeed."

**Sensing that he was no longer needed, the blonde excused himself since he really didn't need the money. With that he ran to where his actual class was since he didn't want to be late for the next lesson.**

'_**My name is Jaune Arc and I'm seventeen. Because of my timid personality, I'm being told what to do even in high school. I'm so pathetic. I really don't like my personality.**_'

"**I'm so sorry..." He ran into his classroom as everyone was getting ready for the test being given out. '**_**I want to be able to speak out and say I don't want to do something if I don't… I was hoping to be tall… But it seems like 5'2 is the maximum height for my body.**_'

What people didn't see was Ruby praising the brothers like one would do to the sun, finally she could compete with someone in the height game. Jaune gave a sad smile. "Now I actually like that I became tall and lanky."

Ren frowned. "I feel like this will be another version of Jaune that has little to no confidence for himself."

'_**If anyone is wondering why I was playing rock, paper and scissors with money on the line is because of the news that believes in my luck. They always call me out for a win because I always win… but there's another reason why I'm so good at this game.**_'

**His eyes turned purple as he looked at the window, staring at the sky since he already had finished the easy test. '**_**I have a psychic ability. Named the "Eyes of Misfortune" since it shows me the path that would likely make me unfortunate.**_'

Weiss frowned at the reveal of small Jaune's power. "Not so useless but very uncomfortable to use. What kind of power would cause the user misfortune or more danger and be advantageous?"

Qrow chuckled. "I like this power, if I had it… I would be able to dodge a lot of shitty situations."

Ozpin smiled. "Quite true, you may also be able to predict certain scenarios and avoid them to change one's future in battle. Such a power, it would certainly confuse your enemies to thinking it just works."

The Creator answered quietly to Weiss' question. "Not if it's called Notorious B.I.G."

'_**With these eyes, I was just making sure which decisions were the one that would make me win without misfortune. So if I avoid those parts properly I don't have to worry about being unlucky or anything. It marks in purple when the decisions are going to be unfortunate.**_'

**He looked at his complete test and sighed. '**_**There isn't more "unlucky" than a test paper sheet especially from Professor Port. Purple fog would slowly creep over which would be unfortunate however I cannot use this on subjective questions. That relies on my own ability.**_'

Yang chuckled. "Yeah everyone probably needs that ability when it comes to Port's quizzes."

Ozpin sighed. "Beacon is… understaffed at the moment..."

"**You're worried because I'm timid?"**

"**Why don't you change your hairstyle? Maybe completely buzz your hair." A very beautiful blonde woman named Glynda Alexandrovna Goodwitch was carefully hanging clothes on a foldable metal clothesline. Her white shirt and pink shorts did not hide from her figure as she walked to Jaune who was looking away from her on the couch.**

Qrow's eyes widened in shock. "The hell is Glynda doing there."

Tai commented. "Maybe she's the kid's squeeze-"

He was rudely interrupted by a semblance that was taking over a chair from the room and flinging it at the bear of a man. He easily caught it but he knew he saw the angry expression of Glynda.

She growled. "I would never-"

The deputy of Beacon was interrupted by Mercury praising his sex god on his fortunes. This caused her eyebrows to twitch as the ones near her wanted to stay clear of that mess. He wouldn't say it however James was deeply, deeply jealous of Jaune's situation.

**He snorted since it was stupid of a suggestion for him to do in a strict high school. "Don't be idiotic, I'll be punished if I did something like that."**

**She chuckled. "I think it's also stupid for you to be pushed around left and right because you can't properly refuse anyone."**

**He blushed in embarrassment, she didn't have to say it like that. "W-When did I ever! KYAAAK!"**

**He yelled in pain as Glynda had tightly pulled both of his cheeks, her forehead showed signs of being pissed. Not to mention the slight grating of teeth. She teased him. "Oh my, then can you say you haven't? Look at me in the eyes properly!"**

**He tried pushing her hands away from his face as he thought more about Glynda. '**_**Glynda is a foreign housekeeper that is very rare in Vale. Ten years ago, my father came back from a business trip in Atlas and he told me that she was my surprise gift and brought her here to take care of me… while he's away.**_'

Summer was surprised. "A beautiful lady as a gift for his son who was very young at the time. What a-"

"What a chad, plain and simple." Qrow interrupted and finished for his teammate.

**She brought back something from the kitchen and handed it to Jaune. "I made some strawberry smoothie want to try?"**

**He looked away from her but she noticed his small smile. "Yeah I'll drink it."**

'_**She has a tough personality but may it be electronics, laundry or cleaning; she's an all arounder that knows how to do everything. Father and Glynda will not tell me what they did before coming here. If there's a flaw about her-**_'

**He looked at the drink to see purple fog surrounding the glass beckoning him that misfortune was here. The strawberry smoothie was colored black and it bubbled weirdly to make it seem like it was alive. '**_**She is extremely bad at cooking.**_'

Roman chuckled. "I knew it was too good to be true. Wonder how the kid managed to stay alive after all this time."

Ozpin smiled. "Well it seems that some traits do carry-"

An amazing poker face was established when a riding crop had smacked Ozpin's hand but one could clearly tell that he was in pain. Juniper chuckled. "Ha, sometimes you really have no tact."

"**Come to think of it, young master you're done with the test right? What do you want to eat? I'll create anything you want just for this special occasion."**

**He started to sweat nervously when he noticed her clamp her left hand on his shoulder. He knew she wanted to hear him say that he wanted her food… "I dunno… I don't really have anything I want to eat… **_**Also you're cooking is not that good-**_"

**He nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard something get stabbed near him which clearly meant she heard him say it. She inched closer to him like a lion stalking a wounded gazelle. On her right hand was half an apple impaled on a jack knife. "Here young master say ahn~~~"**

Raven chuckled at the obvious threat. "I remember doing that with a full apple on Summer."

Her teammate pouted since it was a bad memory for her. "Never again… never again."

**He tried to placate her. "I-I… especially don't want to eat an apple on a jack knife."**

**She sighed and backed off, she still waved the apple around which still frightened him. "Then let's go outside and shop together. Maybe you'll find something you want to eat while we shop."**

**He placed a hand on his face and sighed, last thing he wanted was to give her more material to cook. Plus he was tired and just wanted to stay home. "Ah… I'm too lazy… can't we just stay home-"**

**She growled as she turned away from him. "Ah… this damn kid just blew off a date with someone as beautiful as me, he should be dancing with joy instead."**

Qrow cackled. "I definitely like this no stick up the ass version -OOF!"

Qrow's head whipped back due to getting hit from a flying flask, as his teammates laughed at his misfortune. Ruby chuckled. "Maybe you shouldn't have done that Uncle Qrow."

The drunkard just sarcastically laughed, Glynda crossed her arms and simply pouted due to being embarrassed at her other version. "She should be more-"

Ozpin gave a smirk. "Just relax Glynda, maybe she'll surprise you."

"**... I can hear everything."**

**She then glomped him which nearly caused the drink in his hands to nearly fall to the ground. She then adopted a more flirty tone of voice. "You can just go out alone~! You're breaking my heart, young master! Don't be that way and come out with me. Young master~! I've been stuck at home all day so my body is aching!"**

**She gave him a small kiss to his temple which caused him to blush. "You'll go out~? Right now, right~?"**

The men in the room gulped at the seduction on display, to imagine the strict disciplinarian being like that to a boy… even Ozpin wasn't immune to this. Glynda just wished she could hide in a ditch. "Why is my other self so frivolous?"

"I don't mind." James' abrupt observation was met with a glaring Goodwitch to which he ignored.

Coco whistled in appreciation. "Hmm… I'm gonna have to take some notes."

**Before he could give an answer, she smothered him to her bosom which caused him to nearly drop the glass right there. He tried so hard… very hard to not look to his right for there lies temptation. "Ahhn young master let's go already~"**

**He looked up to her face, he swore that her yellow eyes were glowing as she slowly and sensually licked her lips to whisper. "**_**I promise to give you a treat young master~**_"

Jaune commented. "I'd love a tre-"

Pyrrha pouted as she hit Jaune on the shoulder to snap him out of it. Nora did the same with Ren since the latter did not look away. Roman chuckled. "Looks like some of the lads will need to fix their pants."

James wanted to open his mouth for a comment but it was halted by his good friend. She glared at him. "Not a single comment out of your mouth, Ironwood!"

**They were both now in the Valean Underground Mall where Glynda had an outfit change of a black leather jacket, a simple white t-shirt and skinny jeans while Jaune had elected to dress plainly. He simply glared at her to which she chuckled since he was carrying the cart of groceries. "It feels as if our roles have swapped..."**

"**Oh my~ Such a gentleman. I just asked you to take care of the cart because I have to choose the menu you know." Something caught her eye as she nearly leapt in a single bound to capture the treasure.**

**In her hands was a case of Heineken. "UUUOOOHHH! Import beer is 30 percent today! There's even Atlesian beer!"**

Qrow nodded in appreciation. "Now that's a Glynda I can get behind."

Winter chuckled since she enjoyed seeing the depths of Glynda's reactions get worse and worse due to her alternate self. "Who knew you'd become a female version of Qrow."

Glynda blanched and wished that her other selves wouldn't go down this route. Yang really liked this version of Glynda. "Sounds like one I can get behind, teach me some different stuff."

**He just slowly walked away while she was examining which liquor to get. "... Don't you consider Atlesian beer as Import beer?"**

**He tried looking for food that could be considered the least amount of unlucky when prepared by Glynda when his eyes started to strain. He looked around and saw nothing but purple fog around him. "... Huh? What the heck's going on?"**

**He ran up the stairs to the ground floor but he didn't notice Glynda's sharp eyes following where he was going. '**_**It's not just the underground floor, could it be the 1st floor as well...**_'

Jaune frowned as he saw the building be filled with purple fog. "What the Oum is going on?"

Ozpin immediately realized the situation. "If that version of Mr. Arc can see misfortune as purple fog… then a great tragedy will befall in that mall."

Tai also gave a comment. "It also means no one will believe him if he tells anyone to leave before something bad happens 'cuz he's just a kid."

**He looked and everywhere he found was surrounded in a dark shade of purple, the fog was so thick he even took a step back. '**_**No the entire building is covered by the purple fog.**_'

**He was walking around the ground floor of the mall, trying to find the source. '**_**Why? Why is everything purple? Is it telling me I'll be unlucky no matter where I go? Or is there a problem with the building itself?**_'

**He then looked up as his eyes widened in horror, large cracks appeared on the ceiling and even in the pillars. He wasted no time to find a security guard in order to inform him that he thinks the building will collapse resulting in countless lives. "What? … Evacuate the people?"**

**Jaune quickly nodded and stammered. "Y-Yes… I believe it's poor construction? The building seems like it'll collapse soon, so we need to evacuate-"**

**The guard glared at him. "What kind of joke is this? An out of season April Fools one? Where did you hear this? Who told you the building is gonna collapse?"**

Ruby was annoyed at how the guard was treating Jaune. It was just like some of the people in Beacon treating her differently because of her age. "That guard's a dummy."

Summer gave another answer about the guard's behavior. "There's a lot of people in this world, Ruby that can't believe what others say. For a good reason of course, there's a lot of people no matter the age who like to be the Boy who Called Beowulf."

"**N-No what I-"**

**He turned away from Jaune believing it to be nonsense. "We can't evacuate people without proof man. You think it's a joke to evacuate everyone or something?"**

"**I-"**

"**You do know this building's a couple years old?" He crossed his arms and grunted. "If it were to collapse because of that then it should have done a long time ago. And also if we evacuate everyone and there's no problem, would you take responsibility?"**

**Jaune was shocked since he didn't even think of that, the guard took it as the blonde understood that he was being the boy who cried wolf. "Are you going to compensate for all the money that the department store lost because of you?"**

Blake scowled. "I know he can't just believe Jaune but he shouldn't be that much of an asshole about it."

Yang snickered. "It seems your claws are out when it's about your-"

"Don't finish that sentence or I will kill you, Xiao-Long."

**He knew he wasn't wrong but it reminded him of… back then… '**_**I don't have any ideas coming to my mind… what should I do?**_'

**Eleven years ago, on a very stormy night, a six year old Jaune was trying to pull someone out from the wrecked car. He had miraculously survived from a really big landslide but it wasn't the cause of concern now. "... Mom ...Mom …Mom … Mom?"**

**Underneath the wreck was Juniper underneath all the rubble as she was bleeding heavily from her injuries. "Run away. Jaune… Mommy is ok so hurry and get away..."**

Salem frowned at her other self since she hated seeing herself so powerless but she was jealous… at least that version could die. She looked at the Creator who had a heinous smile, it was definitely another jab to her. "Very weak for that boy to not save me."

Cinder scowled at seeing her mistress be so weak. "Unbelievable."

Nora argued for alternate Jaune's sake. "He can't, he's too young and too weak."

"**I can't! I'll save you mommy… so-"**

**She responded by weakly pressing her hands to his cheeks and in that instant, Jaune's eyes glowed and his eyes widened in horror. His mother had turned into a blackened ghoul surrounded with purple fog and with a monstrous expression. "Hurry… and run!"**

"What the fuck was that?!" Mercury exclaimed in shock, others followed in suit, Juniper had turned into a monster right before their eyes in an instant.

It didn't occur to some of what she said but Ozpin frowned when he realized why she may have traumatized a young Jaune. '_She saved him… Which means she knows that Jaune has the eyes of misfortune… but how? I wonder if it will be explained if his father knew as well since Glynda knew._'

"**UWWAAKK!" He backed away in fright. When he looked back, he saw his mother but normal… '**_**WHAT WAS THAT?! Mommy turned into some purple monster...**_'

**She gave a sad smile and whispered her last words… "I… will always love you… Jaune. Take care… I-"**

'_**I faced my first misfortune that day...**_' **Thunder roared as a large boulder crushed the area where Juniper was and after that Jaune heard no more from his… All he heard was his despair riddled cries ring out in the abandoned mountainside.**

Jaune felt pity on his other alternate self. '_Now I can understand why he hates himself so much or has such little confidence… he has survivor's guilt and he's been in a horrible tragedy._'

'_**I learned that in the face of overwhelming misfortune, humans cannot do anything… That day just proved it.**_' **He looked at these normal people all around him at the mall, they were both good and bad but they were innocents of this impending tragedy. '**_**This is the same. In front of all of this overwhelming misfortune… What can I possibly do? Someone who can't even look another person properly in the eye...**_'

**A man who was running bumped into Jaune causing him to fall to the ground, others laughed or even mocked him for standing still like an idiot. '**_**How would someone like that save someone… No… I can't do it… I need to run-**_'

**He then was brought out of his thoughts when a finger caressed the back of his neck. He turned to look and it was Glynda with a teasing smile. "G-Glynda!"**

**She chuckled at his antics. "What are you doing here, young master? You suddenly ran off, so I assumed something was off." **

**She then stopped and looked at Jaune's face and gave a slight frown. "... You seem troubled."**

**He avoided her gaze. "Haa… I just… I just don't feel well… let's go back."**

**She noticed his look and smiled. "... Young master you've seen something again haven't you? With your Eyes of Misfortune. I'm willing to bet that you ran because you saw that the entire building was purple when you used your ability to look for ingredients."**

"She knows!" Weiss was astonished, she had assumed that only Jaune had information about his own powers stored in his eyes.

Winter concluded. "It is possible that his father knew about his ability… unless he found out about his incident only due to his experiences."

Pyrrha also gave an observation. "Or maybe Glynda knew about it from her decade of taking care of Jaune. Perhaps because he knew about her horrible cooking."

"I am not horrible at cooking!"

**He sighed, of course she already knew… she'd been raising him for close to a decade. So she knew when he looked troubled. "Yeah, I think the entire building is gonna collapse."**

"**Are you sure it's not nothing? Maybe it's just telling you to tell me not to cook."**

"**... Really?"**

**She chuckled. "How dare you accept ya' brat."**

**Glynda simply smiled and looked at him. "Shall I help you? Evacuate everyone here?"**

"What can she do?" Qrow asked since it looked like she had no weapons to cause a panic or aura to force people outside.

The Creator made sure to include a note to the audience. "Oh and also there is no aura in this universe. But Glynda is a… special kind of person."

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged his shoulders at the deputy of Beacon. "You'll see."

"**It's fine-"**

**Glynda interrupted him because she knew where he was going with this since she saw his experience with the security guard. "Young master, it's because you were reminded of your mother wasn't it? I've heard the story you know. Do not worry. We're not in a completely different situation from back then."**

**Jaune didn't want to hope but it was Glynda's tone that made him think that things could be different this time. "What… is so different?"**

**She laughed. "Easy, young master. You have me. This time."**

Ruby smiled at Alternate Glynda's statement. "I like that confidence. It's like a hero saying 'I am here' to make sure that everything's ok."

Weiss sighed. "I just wonder how she will help Jaune remove the people from the mall."

**Jaune accepted Glynda's help and the two rushed to the parking lot of the shopping mall, the blonde noticed the older blonde message someone on her phone. When they approached the entrance, she looked back and gave a devilish smirk. "Why did we come to the parking lot shouldn't we-"**

"**He's meeting us here. By the way, young master watch where you're going."**

"**Watch where- WAH!" A large red van immediately made a stop in front of them, the sight jumped Jaune's heart of his chest like a jump scare. She chuckled at his reaction. "A friend of mine that I met in Vale. It seems like he is quite well known in this field."**

**A very handsome man approached the two with his white suit and fancy jewelry pointed at them. "Yo."**

People looked at the man and then at the gentleman thief and then back at the one on the screen. To look again at Roman, the one who first said anything was Roman himself. "I must say, at least the scenario got my handsome looks right."

Neo shook her head and easily told him. 'Don't get too ahead of yourself.'

"**Bro! Have you been well?"**

"**As well as I can be, Glynda."**

People were once again stunned and needed a moment to reflect seeing Glynda act like that to anyone… Ozpin sipped his coffee. "Well that... surprised me"

**Jaune was confused but looked at Glynda's glad expression along with her performing a brofist with him. '**_**Foreigner… where is he from?!**_'

**The dark-skinned man simply smiled at Jaune's hesitance but looked at Glynda. "Now, come and choose. We don't have much time."**

"**What the… heck are these?" The friend of Glynda opened the back door of the van to reveal caches of cases along with many different firearms, ammunition and melee weapons.**

**She grabbed a weapon and felt if it was right for her, Jaune swore he saw her eyes glow like a particular enemy from the Metaverse. "If they choose not to listen willingly, then we'll strike them so that they have to evacuate the building."**

"**Huh?" It didn't register in his mind immediately but when he saw Glynda handle guns with skill, it dawned on him her plan to have the innocent people leave the mall. '**_**I can't do this! I'm just a high schooler and-**_'

Yang was impressed and a little bit scared. "I'm all for causing mayhem but… it's a bit too extreme for Jaune to do it."

Blake agreed. "Also, since when was Miss Goodwitch that good with a gun?"

Said teacher gave an answer. "I wasn't but looking at how she handled and checked the weapon. It is clear she's had military training."

**He turned behind him to see a piece of the ceiling of the parking lot falling to smash into some cars. The foreigner and Jaune were stupefied while Glynda was amused. "Well it seems your prediction is correct, young master. Then let us hurry young master."**

"Huh, wouldn't you know. The kid is right… but wait… wouldn't the guards be alerted by a loud crash in their building." Emerald asked.

Velvet gave more credence to this notion. "Yeah… shouldn't there be like security cameras. Why haven't they responded."

Cinder shrugged her shoulders and nonchalantly answered. "It seems incompetence has infected the staff of the department store."

**She stated with a nonchalant attitude as she strapped the sling of the automatic rifle to her as did the foreigner. Jaune sweated because he used his power and the fog told him one thing. '**_**10 minutes… till the total collapse of the entire department store.**_'

**Whilst he was distracted, Glynda had placed something in his arms. When he looked it was the mask of a very cute white bear. "Here! This is young master's!"**

The others laughed at the weird mask for a terrorist act. Others had mixed reactions like Roman and Neo who growled at the nonsense of wearing such a ridiculous disguise. "Yeah, it's cute but it looks so tacky. No one would be caught dead wearing that."

James didn't want to admit it but he agreed with the criminal. "Also how can one even see from that mask? It's a good obstruction for the criminal instead of a disguise."

"**... You want me to wear this?"**

**She smirked. "Of course! You want to show yourself while terrorizing people?"**

**He thought more about it especially when Glynda placed a cute tiger mask atop her head and grabbed a bunch of smoke grenades. '**_**Can we really force everyone to leave with just two people?**_'

**Glynda explained as she grabbed more munition. "You'll need to make as much commotion as possible so that people evacuate without sticking around."**

**Jaune was perplexed, wouldn't the job be done with the guns they were brandishing. "Isn't that fine with just guns."**

"**That would be fine if these were real guns." She fired her rifle at the pillar but there were no bullet holes. "But unfortunately these are just BB guns."**

Jaune felt a bit relieved that he wasn't going to be firing actual bullets but Roman and Neo showed their lack of appreciation by booing and giving a thumbs down. They wanted an actual criminal act taking place, Roman rolled his eyes to show his displeasure. "So boring! BB guns, if one were to use their brain and figure out that they were using fakes then their whole thing fails."

Qrow agreed. "Yeah wouldn't they have to shoot some people or things to cause a panic. Also smoke grenades wouldn't make everyone leave a mall."

"**Ah-"**

"**Here! Young master, take this." Jaune held the gun that was tossed to him and he still felt anxious, were they really doing it the right way. Even if the guns were fake, if panic ensued people could get hurt by trampling over one another.**

"**Hey Glynda… isn't there a more peaceful way of doing this?"**

**Glynda looked at Jaune and slowly walked to him while removing the animal mask. "Young master… what're you saying after coming this far..."**

**Her eyes glowed with mischief and the promise of action. "Do you know how much of young master's money I used in borrowing all of this gear from his desire to save the innocent?"**

Ozpin chuckled. "Wouldn't that be her own mistake of going through with this plan without consulting Jaune?"

Tai laughed. "Oh come on Oz, Other Glynda's just having her own version of fun."

'_**Hey! That's what you did on your own!**_' **He needed to find a way to come up with a more safe solution. "Ah… how about this? Before we go in, we'll call the department store and tell them we set up a bomb."**

**Glynda was intrigued as she put back her mask. "A bomb?"**

"**Yeah, then they'll need to evacuate the people in order to check if there's a bomb or not… I think anyways..."**

**She then approached him as he looked away from his bullet hole riddled plan. "And then you want us to enter afterwards and get the employees out too?"**

"**I-Isn't that a more peaceful way?"**

**Glynda thought about it as Jaune bated his breath with anticipation if his caretaker would approve. "That's a great idea! Normally department stores would have to follow through bomb threats."**

"**Phew..."**

Ruby gave a thumbs up to Jaune's plan. "Yeah no sane mall person would ever keep people if there's a bomb that can go off."

Weiss had to agree to her partner's sentiments. "Quite so. If they fail to notice then they can endanger countless lives and their own business."

**She then went through the back of the van in order to find something important for Jaune's plan to work. "Then… let's see, it should be around here somewhere… Here! Young master, I'll leave this to you right away! This is a liar phone!"**

"**Huh! Me?! What's a liar phone?"**

**She then grabbed Jaune's shoulder and pulled him close to her. "It's another name for a burner. Do you really think they'll believe me if a girl says I set up a bomb here or something? As a man you need to do it young master!"**

Winter agreed. "He should take responsibility for such a plan he proposed."

James chuckled. "I don't think he will through with it, Specialist."

"Why?"

"Because he is simply too afraid of the action and its consequences."

**He started to sweat, he went into the hypotheticals about people actually remembering his voice and remembering about the shy and anxious high school teenager. Also someone who should be threatening can't be him if he stumbles then they'll laugh at it. "B.. But my voice isn't that manly..."**

**She retorted in almost a yell to get him motivated to commit to his plan. "Manly or not, a female's voice and a man's voice are completely different! Now here young master! Make the bomb threat!"**

**He shook his head vehemently. "I- I… I can't do it! I'll definitely mumble and stumble my way. You should do it since you're super confident."**

**She growled. "I can't! You shouldn't push your idea onto someone else you know!"**

**Both of them were surprised when Glynda's friend picked up his own burner and called the department store. "Hello? Uh I set a bomb up in 'ya department store. Put a fifteen kilogram worth of 50,000 Lien by a convenience store named A Hundred in front of your department store."**

Roman was smiling with what he saw his other self was doing. "At least other me carried on my style of doing things. I must say I should be looking at getting that suit for a heist."

Velvet muttered. "At least someone is gonna do the bomb threat."

Coco chuckled. "Yeah that argument between Miss G and Jaune would have taken forever."

**He was silent for a bit as the caller was thinking it was a prank. But his serious and angry voice made the people on the other side think differently. "Hey 'ya got a snake in yer head or somethin'. Does this seem like a joke to ya?! Now, if ya don't put the money there by 1, we gunna explode the mall!"**

**He hung up the phone and received a high five from Glynda. "Nice Roman! Great job! That should scare them enough to evacuate. But you should've said it in a Valean accent, you stand out too much."**

"**You know I'm from a different part of Vale so I can't speak that way."**

"**What are you talking about, I taught you last time didn't I?"**

"**Wasn't that how to speak in Atlesian or something?"**

**Jaune sighed. "What is really going on right now?"**

Winter nodded in agreement, as much as it was entertaining to see alternate Glynda sink the real one. The banter was completely questioning. "Should they even have this when their mission is a priority in removing the people from a disaster?"

Ruby frowned. "Yeah! They should go in and cause a ruckus."

Roman chuckled. "Wouldn't see to believe that Red would want a crime to happen."

**In the same department store, up on the seventh floor was the security control center as one worker said it in amusement. "A bomb threat out of nowhere… huh?"**

**His co-worker looked up from his phone and raised his eyebrow in surprise. "Really? What did they say?"**

**He sighed. "Some dude with a Vacuan accent said he set up a bomb in the department store and that he wanted some money."**

**His co-worker chuckled. "He probably just wanted some attention."**

**Three minutes passed and in the parking lot they heard no alarms for evacuation or people trying to leave… Both Glynda and Jaune sweatdropped from that, the former saying. "There was no reaction from that..."**

Qrow smiled at their failure as some did laugh at the two's reaction to no emergency calls to evacuate. "Looks like no one really believed them."

Tai chuckled. "They were more into their game than a bomb threat."

"**You're right."**

**She stared at Roman and asked. "Are you sure you called them?"**

**He nodded his head. "I called them."**

**She then posed in joy with an arm outstretched looking at the horizon. "Well too bad, isn't it young master? We should make an appearance instead! That should solve our dilemma!"**

The audience laughed at alternate Glynda's enthusiasm at causing terror with Small Jaune. Ren gave his opinion. "You know maybe because she's used to it."

Jaune looked at his teammate, he was curious about Ren's perspective. "What do you mean?"

"Earlier, she handled a gun expertly and is very gung-ho about her plan to stage a terrorist act to fulfill your alternate self's wishes. I'm thinking maybe she was sent to your other self as not only a nanny but as a bodyguard."

Weiss nodded. "I had the exact same conclusion, she is far too calm about this scenario which means she has done it before numerous times."

Glynda sighed. "Great… I'm a criminal in this world."

**He sighed at her excitement at being a terrorist. "That's not a pose of someone who is doing it as a last resort… Do you even have a plan ready?"**

**Jaune started to sweat nervously as he felt Glynda's mood become even more excited since there was like a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Fufu… Don't worry. In less than five minutes, there won't be a single speck of dust in this department store."**

**She then ran ahead while Jaune followed. "Now! Let's go, young master! Please hold the smoke grenades inside of the plastic bag!"**

"**A-Alright!"**

**Roman chuckled and waved at the two. "I'll wait for you guys outside."**

**But Jaune tripped and landed face forward to the pavement which caused Glynda to turn back in immediate concern. "Young master!"**

**Jaune was blinded by his own mask since it turned 180, he couldn't support it because it was too big for him. "Ahh, I can't see anything in front of me!"**

The audience once again laughed at Small Jaune's predicament because of the situation revolving around his stature. Ruby said. "Aw that was so cute and funny. I know I shouldn't laugh but how is he gonna see!"

Jaune pouted at being embarrassed by the actions of his other self. "I now like being tall all of a sudden."

**She looked at Roman who was trying really hard not to laugh out loud. "Roman! Don't you have something else instead of this thing? Speed is life, so how dare you give us something so large!"**

**Jaune tried to remove the mask but he couldn't. "Uwaa!"**

**Roman sighed. "That woman is blaming me when she was the one that gave that mask to him… Hmm… I don't have any other doll heads, should I give you something lighter?"**

"**S… Someone help me get up..."**

Winter chuckled at the two adults ignoring Jaune's troubles in detaching the cute tiger mask. "It's kind of cute how they're ignoring him."

Nora laughed. "I love how Jaune-Jaune can't get the mask out of his head."

**Roman gave something to Glynda. "How about this instead?"**

"**Uhh… Glynda, a little help here!"**

"**Ohh~ That would do it for the young master!"**

**Back in the department store, a mother and child were window shopping when suddenly they heard a hiss. Smoke came from the non-lethal frag which triggered the fire alarm causing people to panic. "There's a fire!"**

Nora cheered. "Let's go Jaune-Jaune, break some legs."

Her partner and best, best friend interjected. "Nora, they're not really there to hurt anyone. They just want them to leave."

**Someone bumped into the child causing her to land on her butt to the ground. She stared up and started to cry for her mommy when she saw someone in a hazmat suit carrying an automatic rifle. But it was Jaune who was trying to stand beside Glynda who was far more comfortable with this situation. '**_**... I shouldn't stand here.**_'

"**Listen up! We're taking over this department store from this point on! Alright!" She swinged her gun like a madman but couldn't hide the hints of joy from her threat which caused Jaune to sigh heavily. "Otherwise get out of my sight!"**

**Civilians were confused because they thought it was some sort of bad joke for the promotion of a sale. "What the heck?! Some type of an event?"**

"**I don't think it's an event, let's just get out!"**

**Glynda shouted at the crowd which shocked them since she fired a bullet to the ground. "Why're you standing around! You don't think your life is precious huh?!"**

Emerald scowled. "I don't like how this Small Jaune is always so much of a wimp with this act."

Pyrrha sighed. "Bless his good nature but it does get annoying sometimes. How many times do you have to sigh on what Alternate Glynda does when it was your plan?!"

Jaune simply replied. "I'm sorry… for myself."

**The crowds of people rushed to the exit but something catched Jaune's eye, it was an elderly woman who wasn't being helped to leave. To Jaune it looked like she'll be hurt more from the panic they created. He rushed to where the old lady was. "Wait, I'm going to help her for a second…!"**

**Glynda was surprised, they were supposed to be terrorists not nice people helping out the elderly. "Wait… what?! Young master-"**

Ruby frowned. "I like how he wants to save the old lady even if he is trying to be the bad guy. But something is telling me… I think it'll go wrong."

Yang chuckled. "Yeah, I can feel it too. Something tells me that walking with a straight line in a sort of hazmat suit will definitely cause a funny accident to happen."

Summer giggled. "As evident from the mask and Small Jaune's mishap with misfortune… I'm just hoping he doesn't hit the old lady with the gun."

**He was getting closer to the elderly woman. '**_**We need to evacuate these people while getting the least… amount of casualties?**_'

**What he didn't expect was that the granny tripped and bumped into a suit wearing young man who had a beautiful girl on his arm. The man yelled in anger. "Hey granny! You need to apologize if you hit someone, don't you!"**

**His girl immediately tried to let him leave to get out of there. "Hey, let's just ignore her and get out of here, she ain't worth it!"**

**The granny took a step back from absorbing the man's vitriol. "My, my-"**

**What the three didn't expect was Jaune still holding his gun and tripped forward while the man was shouting. "Just because your old doesn't mean you think you can push people- Huh-"**

**With a mighty hit, the man went down after Jaune crashed the butt of the rifle to the man's cheek knocking him out. But because he wasn't moving, more people screamed and ran in panic. The girl who was with the newly knocked out individual screamed in terror. "The terrorist just killed my lover!"**

The audience chuckled at Jaune's mistake while Ozpin muttered. "Well… at least he got the acting right on becoming a terrorist."

Blake joked. "The White Fang should take notes."

**This caused Jaune to instinctively try to explain himself while holding onto his firearm. "Ehh! No- I-"**

**They soon ran away from him while shouting for others to call for the police or to rescue them. It dawned on Jaune that he was now deemed as a terrorist for his little mishap because he stumbled. He then noticed Glynda rush to him and give him a thumbs up. "Nicely done. That's it, I knew you had it in you, young master!"**

Qrow chuckled as Glynda was highly embarrassed that her other self was promoting these actions. "I like this version of the Witch of Beacon."

Raven smiled. "Yes… this one just wants to have fun and isn't a stickler for the rules."

**Jaune sighed since it seemed that Glynda thought that he intentionally rushed up to the man to cause a scene. He looked down and noticed many people panicking down the escalators to leave the mall in a hurry. He felt that Glynda was smiling at this. "If you go to the other floors and cause a commotion like this then they'll exit all on their own. Let's end this before the building collapses and before the police arrive."**

**They quickly went down the escalator to the second floor as Jaune noticed the distinct lack of panicked noises. He therefore concluded. "Most of the people must have evacuated… so this must mean that we have to just take care of the people on the first floor."**

**He was sweating because he was anxious about committing another 'commotion'. "Why do you look so ill? Yeah, but don't you think most of them ran away already after the commotion?" **

"**Are you crazy?!"**

"**There's a terrorist inside, how could you trap us inside!"**

**A suave black haired man with a dapper business suit showed no signs of distress despite the men and women who were trying to leave. He had two guards with him bodyguarding the entrance. "It's not a terrorist everyone, it's just a delusional man's ruckus that's all! There isn't a single person hurt despite being shot at. From this commotion, some of them already went inside and stole some of our times."**

Ozpin frowned when he realized where the direction of the conversation was heading towards, but the one who voiced their displeasure was Tai. "What a scummy dude?! He's gonna keep the people in there because of the losses."

Glynda snapped out from her uneasy feeling of her alternate self and scowled. "Yes… if there were officials like this when Grimm attack the citizens. That man would be fired."

Juniper gave another perspective. "Or he is a lackey to those above him. His years spent in that position have deluded him into thinking he has power when he will be the easiest scapegoat for the corporation."

**He smirked when some of the people were losing their stupor to leave. '**_**Yes… just because some crazy thieves threw some smoke grenades. We, the Daehan Department Store, should not and cannot have any loss!**_'

Ruby frowned at the manager's reasoning. "He should just let these people go!"

Pyrrha responded. "Sometimes people care too much for profit rather than the risk of lives lost… that's why it is inevitable to see seconds from a disaster situation happening in this department store."

**He continued in order to control the crowd. "The police will arrive here soon, so please wait here."**

**One of the guards whispered to the man. "Is this really alright? Manager?"**

**The manager gave a crooked smile and showed his true intentions. "After this week, we'll be the best branch that they have. Stop worrying about the little things and help out!"**

Ren wondered aloud. "Besides the disgraceful manager, I've thought about this… how is the department store collapsing?"

Emerald answered. "Eh, probably a mistake in construction or a bunch of explosives. Take your pick."

Winter cupped her chin in thought. "I would guess explosives is more believable since it seems so slow yet so sudden."

**A woman was carrying the elderly woman who looked tired and had a hard time standing up. "Excuse me. Then you should at least let this grandma out first. She ran into some man earlier and she's having a hard time even standing."**

**He chuckled but did not budge. "Once the police arrive, we'll open it for you right away."**

**The woman was shocked. "Hey! What if this grandma collapses while waiting-"**

"**For the sake of not letting the criminal escape. We cannot let you leave until they arrive." That statement shocked the crowd along with Jaune and Glynda. The latter spouted about how they were out of their damn mind.**

Yang growled at how the manager wouldn't even let some of the customers out of the door. "I get what he's trying to do but come on! How can a grandma even start an event like this?!"

Weiss nodded. "Poor decision making."

Winter echoed those sentiments. "Quite so. I hope Small Jaune gives him the same treatment he did with that other rude man."

**The ceiling started to shake which shocked the people by the entrance. The manager looked up and small debris were falling down. "What's this? What's that sound?!"**

**Glynda was shocked when more apparent cracks appeared on the ceiling. "Young master, could this be- At this rate… the entire building will collapse!"**

**His heart began to race as time was running out to save everyone. He didn't even think about what could happen or what will happen. Jaune sped up to where the entrance was and then pointed the gun at the manager's forehead. "D… Don't move!"**

**The manager placed his hands up in surrender. "W...who are you?!"**

**Jaune did not hesitate and even made the barrel touch the man's forehead. "I'm that crazy thief you're talking about!"**

"**I- I'm nothing but a manager… no matter how much money you demand, it won't work." He said trying to weasel himself out.**

**Jaune couldn't understand and something snapped. "S- Shut up! You think we're doing this because we need money?! From this point, aside from you everyone will leave this place. You're my hostage!"**

Jaune was surprised by his other self and the unexpected bravery. "Woah!"

Pyrrha agreed with her partner slash crush. "Yeah, he must have realized that he was out of time to save everyone."

Ruby shouted. "I hope he does so that he can show that manager who's an idiot!"

**He pushed the barrel causing the manager to cry hysterically when the barrel was probably making a mark on his skin. "The kind of hostage that I'd kill without hesitation! If you want to live, don't even say a single word."**

**Jaune had stopped pressing the gun to the manager's head which caused him to look at the gun as he stopped crying. He noticed something very important about the barrel that it looked like it's color was starting to be removed. '**_**Huh… what's this? Did the paint peel off?**_'

Cinder chuckled. "Oh, it seems that man noticed the fake gun."

Roman didn't want to agree but he did so from his own expertise. "A horrible paint job in my opinion. He might even not take young blondie seriously if his life was never in jeopardy."

Mercury groaned. "That's why I actually just want to use a _real _gun."

**Glynda had not moved since she was still surprised her young nervous wreck of a ward had stormed in and declared his intent. "... Young master-"**

**She then stopped as she heard those loud sirens outside which meant that police and most likely SWAT were already in the vicinity. Outside of the mall, lines of policemen in riot gear decked with their own firearms were ready for orders from their chief on entering the building, securing the hostages and capturing the terrorists.**

**Jaune was surprised by the fast response of the police, his hesitance was a sign for the people holding the front of the door earlier to just bolt in the safety of the law. "W… Wait!"**

"**The door is open! Let's get out! Move! Move!" Were all the things that Jaune heard as he felt like Mufasa with the crowd as the stampeding buffalos leaving the mall in a cheer due to the police arriving.**

**In anger, he growled due to being nearly trampled and trained his gun at a civilian who was running away. Finger on the trigger just need to be squeezed to unleash a hail of fake bullets but Glynda appeared and lowered the firearm. ".. Glynda…!"**

Emerald and Neo scowled, they wanted Small Jaune to take the shot. The former sighed. "I mean, what's the worst that can happen to the guy? Just a minor bruise from a bb pellet."

Cinder chuckled. "Maybe a more aggravated response from the law enforcement for shooting a civilian."

**She looked at him while still keeping a hold of the fake gun. "What're you going to do with a BB bullet? It's alright now. Let's just let them go like this. The young master I know should've had a hard time, so great job."**

**Underneath her mask, she gave a sad smile at seeing Jaune wanting to shoot someone in anger. "But starting from now, it's going to get dangerous, so I'll do it. It's much more fitting that I do this kind of job anyways."**

'**...**_**Much more fitting?**_'

James sighed. "How disappointing. This version is just too… slow. Hasn't he realized her almost natural combat skills and familiarity to these situations."

Ozpin chuckled. "Well… I guess we have to see where this goes."

**But before he could ask why she had said that, Jaune instantly realized the problems in their situation. "Ah… alright. But without a hostage, how will we drag it out and buy time?"**

**A lightbulb popped out as Glynda knew what they had to do. "Hostage? Well if we don't have one… then we make one."**

**Roman was just hanging back in his van when suddenly he was blindsided… the next thing he knew he was bound in tape and held at gunpoint by Glynda. "Unbelievable! Vale is just too cruel! You can never imagine this happening in Vacuo!"**

The audience laughed as one criminal became peeved at his other self's current situation. "Seriously! Why am I the hostage?!"

Neo gave him an answer, 'There ain't no way Big Blonde is going to put Small Blonde as a hostage.'

**The chief of the police force shouted using the megaphone. "Let the hostages go and surrender peacefully. Then we'll try our best to lower your sentences!"**

**Jaune looked at Glynda who was not impressed. "Hmph! Shut up you bastards! I can put a hole to this guy's head right now!"**

"**SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"**

**Glynda was irritated, Roman was supposed to have been playing as a foreigner. "Hey, you are either a Vacuan or a hick from Vale, so choose one!"**

**Roman blinked and apologized with a sarcastic tone. "Ah… then use a real foreigner!"**

**The crowd behind the police all grabbed their phones in order to record or document this to their social media about the crazy thing happening in front of them. Lisa Lavender on the other hand looked at the whole affair, they were not yet live right now so she could tell her true thoughts. "Simply a bunch of criminals… the police should just shoot them already."**

Roman felt his honor was wounded, just a criminal… he was a master artist of his craft. "Hey! Don't give the police any ideas."

Yang was confused. "You're not even the criminal in this one."

Roman responded. "Honor among thieves, Blondie."

**Her cameraman chuckled at her distaste. "Why are you so angry? We get a job, so it's good for us, right?"**

**She grabbed her own microphone and sighed, just another day on the job. "Our country keeps producing these kinds of criminals. That's why we get jobs like this."**

"**Yes yes, it's time, we're shooting, so get ready."**

**Lisa got into her zone in reporting as her posture straightened and her voice suddenly became professional. "Yes, it's Reporter Lisa Lavender! We're currently live at Valean Department Store, where the terrorists have occupied the building. So far, from what we've investigated, there are no wounded or casualties. However, the terrorists currently have a hostage and seem to be negotiating with the police's special forces."**

**Jaune gulped as he suddenly remembered the looks he was receiving, it triggered some horrible memories revolving around the times after his mother's funeral. He just wanted to move them away… "... In- In the department store, **_**I **_**set up massive amounts of bombs."**

Jaune was surprised by his sudden mood swing. "I'm starting to be confused about what my other self is doing. How is this helping the people from evacuating if everyone is staying around the vicinity because of this terrorist act?"

Pyrrha gave her own answer. "Maybe his mouth went faster than his brain. I mean he got traumatized from what happened in the funeral and just acted."

Raven simply stated. "Bad move."

**Glynda looked to him as she was alarmed why Jaune would say this. But the younger blonde continued his threat. "It's not just the department store, we set up bombs in there to blow away all the buildings surrounding the area! If you listen to our demands then-"**

"**It's a lie!"**

**The manager of the department store stormed his way through the police barricade to announce his own thoughts. "I saw it! You guys sprayed the exit of your guns didn't you! That gun originally had an orange tip on it, didn't it!? Right?! I'm also into BB Guns since I-"**

**He was stopped midway when he felt something brush near his ear, silence was all around the area. Especially when the police and the manager noticed blood pouring down which meant one thing for everyone… The terrorists had real guns.**

**Real smoke came out of the barrel of Glynda's gun. "**_**What did you say? Could you repeat that once more?**_ **I couldn't hear you that well. What about a fake gun?" **

Qrow was shocked. "Holy brothers! She actually intimidated a civilian by nearly shooting him in the head. I really, really like this version."

Summer laughed. "It wasn't really aiming for the head since she was just trying to nick his ear."

**She then stepped on Roman and placed the barrel on the back of his head while threatening that she had enough. Her friend was angry at being treated like this. '**_**Ouch! Ouch! Why me!**_'

**Jaune was astonished, he thought Glynda had the same BB gun had. '**_**... It's a real gun! What the heck is going on?!**_'

**The police chief then responded. "Hmph… everyone calm down!" He looked at the stunned manager. "Someone get him out of here!"**

**Two of his officers grabbed the man and pulled him out of the scene, he then communicated with the terrorists. "This is my last warning! Lay down your guns! Otherwise, we will fire immediately!"**

**Glynda responded. "Even if you kill us, the bomb will go off!"**

**The police chief grimaced since he didn't know how this volatile situation would go next but he needed to remove the current threat before they killed the foreign hostage. "Then we don't have any reason to negotiate with you! We're counting down!"**

Ozpin chuckled at the exchange between Glynda and the police chief. "Excellent negotiation."

James smirked. "Reminds me of when we talked about the festival."

**The manager managed to arrive behind the police chief and demanded. "What do you mean?! Just shoot them, there is no bomb!"**

**The person behind him stated. "They might be serious department store manager."**

"**... What?" **

**He thought about that sound before the manager was held hostage by the terrorist. "Didn't you hear the big boom sound earlier back at the department store? It definitely… came from above."**

**He was astonished, this must mean that the threat was real. "Then, are you saying that they seriously-"**

**Many loud sounds were heard coming from inside the department store, they clearly sounded like explosions. One even yelled as damage started to show from the outside. "The department store is-"**

Some were surprised that Jaune's vision of misfortune came true. Ruby's mouth closed and then she realized with aghast. "Wait… what's gonna happen to the peo-"

**Glynda held Jaune's hand as she was surprised that the department store was going to come crashing down. "Ah… it's gonna collapse soon! This is our chance, young master! Let's run away using this chance!"**

**A large explosion caused very large debris of concrete to come tumbling down and in response, the crowd of onlookers and police immediately ran out of the vicinity. Panic ensued for self-preservation. But one reporter named Lisa Lavender was knocked down to the ground.**

**Jaune heard her cry of pain as she laid on the ground trying to remove the probable headache. What caused Jaune's heart to plummet was that if she ran away, the spot in front of her had a large presence of purple fog. '**_**N… No! Don't go there! You'll end up like mo-**_'

**Glynda was too late when she heard the sound of a gun being tossed away. She was powerless to catch her ward when he sprinted to where the reporter was as debris was falling down on them. Purple fog surrounded the area where he was running to.**

Some held their breath as Small Jaune foolishly decided to play the hero in order to save one that would have made a dual wielding redhead happy. Pyrrha's fists tightened, she didn't want any version of Jaune to die. "Please be alright."

Nora frowned. "He better or I'll break his legs!"

"**Young MASTER! Run-"**

**He was close to grabbing her but- **

"**YOUNG MASTER!" Large concrete debris landed where Jaune and the reporter were. Silence rained in the area as Glynda slowly tried to recover from what she just saw. There was no way she let Ja-**

**Her eyes widened in shock when she saw a bloody arm that was crushed under a particular large part of debris. "YOUNG MASTER!"**

Jaune was stunned. "I-... I'm dead?"

The girls who liked Jaune due to the various scenarios teared up but they jumped up in surprise from what was seen on screen.

**Tears started to fall down as she couldn't believe that the one she took care of when he was seven years old was… '**_**N… NOO…!**_'

**She grabbed the arm and hugged it close to its body which ripped it off it's socket. "NOOO…! YOUNG MASTER! YOU CAN'T GO LIKE THIS!"**

"**UWAAAAA-AHH! I never even got the chance to tell you I lo-"**

**She then took a good look at the severed arm and immediately realized that it was part of a mannequin's. She then looked behind her to see Jaune and the reporter simply staring at her. "Ah?..."**

Qrow chuckled because everyone knew what other Glynda was going to say if she didn't notice her surroundings. "I guess you really like them- PWAH!"

The drunkard found hitting a wall hard as his body crumpled to the floor. Tai checked on his teammate and found out he was unconscious. Shrugging his shoulders, the large man picked him up and dropped him on the floor near where he was seated. Everyone watched as Glynda had her aura up and her right hand twitching, begging anyone to make a comment about her.

None dared to do so, Cinder asked the Creator. "She can do that?"

The Creator glared at the entity at the back. "Normally she wouldn't but-"

"I thought it was fun." Void simply chuckled. "Fufu, that comment irked me so I allowed some physical comedy to happen."

Others were stunned at the Void's admittance to not allow the Creator to do what he wanted. The latter was enraged at being threatened to not give punishment for breaking his rules. '_You will pay, Void!_'

"**Glynda…?"**

"**Ha!" She then threw the arm in embarrassment where it landed on Jaune's face. "If you were watching, you should've said something, you idiot! Now come on, we have to go!"**

**Lisa was surprised, she was about to be crushed but the terrorist yanked her to where he was and they narrowly escaped such a horrifying fate. Then she witnessed the foreign hostage was now in a vehicle yelling at the two to come in. The one in the hazmat suit looked at her and she could earnestly tell he smiled…**

**She then noticed them enter as the van sped with police in hot pursuit. Only one sentence encapsulated the entire moment well for her… "What the fuck... just happened?"**

**She looked back to see the entire building completely collapse while the police still were on the chase after those terrorists. '**_**Did that terrorist just save my life?**_'

He had to count to thirty in order to calm down and shake off the anger. The Creator laughed as others were entirely perplexed as why the scenario just ended there. "Well that's the end of that one. We might go back to that one but of course we'll have to move along."

Ruby pouted. "Aww… then what's the next one."

The Creator smiled. "It's simply an adventure in a wonderful world."

Yang asked. "So where's the trailer?"

The Creator smiled again as he looked at the blonde. "I think everyone will know what I'm talking about but I still need to show you all."

"**Hello everyone and welcome to my de- amazing story."**

"Wait… is that Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

The Creator nodded. "Yes we will get a mix of first person account and third person storytelling in this next one."

"**WHY DID I… GO INTO ANOTHER WORLD?!"**

**The scene shifts to show Jaune with three girls. One is a beautiful blue haired girl with ample breasts, long legs, and blue waist-long hair that is partially tied into a loop with a water-molecule shaped clip. She excitedly showed her two fans that squirted water fitting into her color scheme and theme of dress of a vest, detached sleeves, thigh-high boots, an extremely short miniskirt, and a transparent underskirt. **

**The next one is a loli holding a black staff with a shiny red jewel on it. This one wears a classical witch attire such as a black cloak with gold border, choker, wizard's hat, fingerless gloves. The last girl was taller than all three and is well-endowed and also has light blue eyes and straight, long blonde hair, usually kept in a ponytail tied with a braid and red hair clips secured on both sides of her bangs. Clad on her black, white, and yellow armour, with a metal shoulder plate on her left side, and a wing-like cloth perched upon her right shoulder. **

"**This is my party… help me."**

Mercury was confused, his sex god was with three very beautiful women next to him and he was possibly the team leader. "Why would he need to escape? That team looks capable."

The Creator bellowed with laughter at what the young assassin had just spoken of. "You'll see. But I need to show you the next trailer in case we cannot get the one I just showed you."

**A middle aged man with a small unassuming frame and a generally underwhelming presence. He has mostly black hair with the sides greyed, light facial hair and he wears glasses. Right now, he looked like he was going to die. "I'm 5 billion Lien in debt! And I have to go through with a tournament."**

**A very handsome man with dark brown seaweed like hair as sweat dripped down his muscular yet well-defined body simply smiled at the older man. "Who cares? We're gonna be fighting soon and I'll finally know who's the strongest."**

**"But you might die Ren!"**

**Ren simply walked away while beckoning for the older man to follow him. "You need to work on your confidence, YamashitaKazuo"**

* * *

**AN: And that's the teasers for the next chapter, stay tuned for that. The first one is special because I place it on my top 5 favorite anime. The other one is if I can't do it because of internet problems (to watch the episodes) and because I'm hooked on it since I downloaded all the chapters of the manga and will only show the tournament. Another reason for why I decided to make a chapter on it... because I hate the Netflix version and it ruined the beauty of the manga along with its fights. CGI just hurts and gives me PTSD of Berserk 2016 and 2017.  
**

**I'm still trying to find the balance between what content to place whether comedic or very dark and serious. I'm also kinda sad that there was very little response in reviews and favorites but I guess that's life.**

**Updated ver: 4/25/2020 **


End file.
